Más allá de las Puertas del Infierno
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: La confusión obliga a Saya a tomar la peor decisión de su vida. Hagi accede a un trato fatal. Diva busca, insiste y no encuentra. Sin darse cuenta, los tres caen ingenuamente en la misma trampa, y sin retorno, paso a paso se adentran al infierno.
1. Homicidio

_La historia de Blood+ asi como los personajes no me pertenece._

**Homicidio**

Lo que iba hasta ese momento del día, a Saya no le había ido nada bien, de hecho, desde que había llegado a Nueva York, todo en su vida, y a momentos de la misma, había sido un desastre, aunque casi nadie se diera cuenta de ello mas que Hagi, quien a veces, en contadas ocasiones trataba de consolarla con algún breve abrazo, alguna pequeña palabra de aliento o alguna mirada de apoyo, siempre manteniendo un limite determinante entre él y ella. Claro, Hagi con esa eterna seriedad y frialdad, ese… despego emocional, era incapaz de sobrepasarse siquiera en un abrazo.

_Sobrepasarse_, a veces la palabra le resultaba terriblemente vulgar dada la acción, y en otras ocasiones, la anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. No se dio cuenta ni quería recordar el momento en que _esa_ idea se concibió en su ya alterada cabeza, era un detalle desconcertante que le revolvía la mente y le causaba una fuerte jaqueca cada vez que intentaba analizarla a detalle, y aunque trataba de ignorarlo, sabía muy bien que era un pormenor capaz de cambiarle la vida, y sus ideales, así como sus prioridades, ósea, era un detalle que le joderia la vida. Era precisamente esa la razón por la cual trataba de pasarlo de largo como si nada; su vida ya había tenido suficientes cambios, vueltas y viajes de cabeza, cosas que la verdad ya la tenían mareada y apunto de vomitarse encima. Sentía que estaba amarrada al carrito eléctrico, en el paseo eterno de una montaña rusa de la cual no le permitían bajarse.

La televisión prendida con ese volumen tan desmedidamente alto no ayudaba en nada, sin embargo, le llamo la atención ver por séptima vez en los últimos dos días, la noticia de una serie de asesinatos que ya tenían algo de tiempo suscitándose misteriosamente en la ciudad, con ciertas características que no eran difíciles de reconocer para ella, y que tampoco podía dejar pasar.

_Hay detalles que no pueden dejarse pasar._

-¿Otro asesinato?- Kai se paro junto a Saya mirando al televisor y escuchando la noticia asombrado. Desde varios días atrás, los noticieros de Nueva York se habían visto plagados de las misteriosas muertes de algunos jóvenes, y del ahora incomprensible pero ya famoso autor de la matanza en serie.

-_Hace unas horas se informo del homicidio de Andrew Bridge, de 23 años. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el cubículo de un baño del centro nocturno "Sky High". La causa de muerte fue una enorme perdida de sangre, ya que a la victima se le encontraron múltiples mordidas en el cuello y hombros, y prácticamente el cuerpo se encontró "seco". Las autoridades están alarmadas frente a la gran cantidad de asesinatos que se han presentado últimamente en la ciudad, muertes las cuales presentan las mismas características de mordidas en el cuerpo y una gran perdida de sangre…- _los presentes del departamento que veían la noticia con atención, se miraron entre si unos segundo, confirmando mutuamente sus sospechas, que hasta ahora habían decidido guardarse, imaginando quien era o quienes eran los asesinos que comenzaban a aterrorizar a la ciudad, y a llenar el televisor de las alarmantes noticias que comenzaban a sembrar el pánico entre los ciudadanos, algunos de ellos, ya hasta lo pensaban dos veces antes de salir cualquier fin de semana a divertirse por la noche.

Antes de todo ello, hubo asesinos locos como el Hijo de Sam y sus asesinatos al azar con revolver y su locura esquizofrénica con perros y demonios, o Joel Rifkin y sus matanzas contra mujeres, pero de alguna forma, extraña e incomprensible, la naturaleza de matar de este nuevo asesino, era peculiarmente… macabra, y escalofriante. Casi como si no fuera de este mundo. Era algo demasiado oscuro y perturbador. Desde el ataque terrorista contra el World Trade Center el 11 de septiembre del 2001, la ciudad de Nueva York nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

-¿Creen que se trate de…?- el incomodo silencio se rompió gracias a Kai, aunque la verdad era que había resultado contraproducente, al menos para Saya quien comenzaba a encogerse en su sofá, entre decepcionada y frustrada. Decepcionada por saber que la cercana y peculiar asesina andaba por ahí vagando, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos y clavándoles los dientes al primer joven que se le pusiera enfrente, y ella sin poder encontrarla y hacer lo que tenia que hacer, y frustrada… por la misma razón.

-Puede que sean quirópteros, aunque es poco probable ya que fue en un lugar con mucha gente, así que solo queda pensar que hayan sido caballeros o… la misma Diva. Aun no podemos sacar conclusiones con tan poca información- afirmó David con seriedad, mirando a Kai y casi diciéndole _"Ni se te ocurra decir o hacer una tontería". _Si bien el chico había madurado muchísimo desde la muerte de su hermano hace un año, su inmadura impulsividad colérica a veces salía a flote sin remedio ni freno alguno.

_-Los ocho muertos de las últimas dos semanas contaban con ciertas características físicas comunes. Las victimas eran hombres jóvenes entre 17 y 25 años. Todos los crímenes fueron en lugares dentro de centros nocturnos o cerca de estos. Contaban con una excelente salud, y las autopsias revelaron que todos presentaban indicios de excitación sexual justo antes del asesinato, por lo cual se cree que el autor de los macabros crímenes es una mujer. A pesar de que en las escenas de los crímenes se encontró suficiente evidencia para hacer una lista de sospechosos, cosas tales como cabello, huellas digitales y las marcas de los dientes, aun así las autoridades no han encontrado ningún documento existente del posible asesino, lo cual desconcierta aun más…-_ la reportera siguió hablando ante las cámaras, ya sin que nadie en el departamento le prestara atención alguna. No había nada más que pensar, era obvio para ellos saber quien era el causante de todo eso, pero no podían ir a la policía y llegar diciendo como si nada que la asesina era un quiróptero hembra, vampiresa o como se le llame, además, para resolver esos problemas estaban ellos… o más bien, estaba Saya.

-Fue Diva- aseguró la joven apagando el televisor. No quería escuchar más cosas de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana, y que hasta ahora no había podido detener. Era como si hasta la gente que desconocía la verdadera situación, le estuviera echando en cara que aun no había matado a su hermana como ella misma prometió mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- pregunto Kai torpemente, sacándole un gesto de fastidio a Mao ante tan obvia pregunta.

-Por el simple hecho de que todos son hombres jóvenes y se encontraban excitados antes de ser asesinados… Diva es así- dijo suspirando cansada, para después dar paso a un pequeñísimo gesto de repulsión- Le gusta salir a _divertirse _y buscar victimas, hombres claro esta, para jugar un poco con ellos y luego matarlos- explico un tanto indiferente. A Kai se le helo la sangre cuando su hermana dijera que a Diva le agradaba salir a jugar, divertirse y luego matarlos, y no tanto por la acción, si no por la pena que le daba el pobre chico que se encontrara a una loca como esa.

-Suena tétrico- comento Lewis muy perturbado y arqueando las cejas mientras su piel se ponía enchinaba.

-Debiste haberla matado la última vez- espeto Kai al aire sin pensar, y Saya sintió como si le dieran con un mazo de acero directo al cráneo. El dolor de cabeza aumento de un segundo a otro.

-Si, ya se que fue mi culpa.- dijo muy irritada, llamando la atención de todos los presentes ya que Saya rara vez se escuchaba tan crispada como en esa ocasión –Pero la habría podido matar si no hubiera sido porque Amshel, ya me había roto el brazo y me estaba asfixiando, Kai- le recordó, casi reclamándole y tratando de excusarse, mascullando el nombre de su hermano con enfado mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-No te estoy presionando ni echando la culpa, solo digo que nos la hemos encontrado varias veces y aun no la has matado- se defendió el muchacho, quien irremediablemente había abierto la intrigante frase que claramente decía: _"Creo que a pesar de todo, no quieres matar a tu hermana"_. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, que la había cagado, pero la impulsividad lo hacia vomitar sus palabras y no le permitió callarse la boca en ese momento y dejar de decir tonterías, como muchas veces le advertía David, o siquiera pedir una disculpa.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Crees que es fácil con tantos caballeros que tiene?- le reclamo Saya relativamente calmada, mirando indignada a su hermano.

-Oh, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo- susurro Lewis cuando todos notaron que la situación entre ambos hermanos comenzaba, peligrosamente, a notarse cada vez más tensa. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para ver a Kai estirar y estirar la liga hasta verla romperse.

-En realidad... ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Además, fue tu culpa- _"Bien Kai, la has cagado",_ se dijo el muchacho, y lo mismo pensó la señorita Julia, Lewis, Mao y David. Algunos de ellos se llevaron una mano a la frente, con pena ajena, y otros negaron con la cabeza. Saya miraba incrédula y furiosa a su hermano.

-Sí, se que es mi culpa, no tienes que recordármelo- dijo mordiendo las palabras al tiempo que contenía las ganas de mandarlo de una vez al diablo.

-Bueno lo siento, ¿Pero que tan difícil puede ser poner tu sangre en la espada y atravesarla?- agrego el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera diciendo la cosa mas normal del mundo, mientras Saya se limito a hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza, sin creer lo que escuchaba. Las cosas que Kai le decían sonaban casi como órdenes a un robot, y por un instante se sintió como si fuera un arma de guerra o una maquina especialmente hecha para matar, y no parte de la familia que él le aseguraba que eran. Y es que a decir verdad, y por mucho que ambos lo negaran, esa familia se había destruido cuando su padre murió, se había terminado de romper cuando Riku fue asesinado, y se había ido a la mierda cuando las cosas se complicaron en ese preciso instante.

-No sabes nada- reclamo agolpada, dándole la espalda a su hermano ofendida, aunque la verdad lo que trataba de hacer, era de deshacer con desesperación el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¿Qué no se nada? Ella mato a Riku, ¡¿Por qué demonios no la has matado de una maldita vez?!- grito Kai con ese tono que tanto odiaba la muchacha, provocando sacarla de sus casillas.

-¿¡Y por qué no tratas de hacerlo tú!? Si crees que eres el único al que Diva ha dañado estas muy equivocado… además… ella es mi única hermana- dijo ligeramente dolida, sin pensar lo que esas ultimas palabras podían ocasionar, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Creyó en ese momento, que podía ser una buena represalia contra las constantes de su hermano, tal vez eso lo haría ofenderse por un rato e irse disgustado, dejándola sola aunque con un mal sabor de boca, sin embargo, paso todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, y la bomba exploto.

-¡¿Hermana?! ¿¡Como es posible que aun la consideres tu hermana después de todo lo que ha pasado!? Además…-

-¡Porque simplemente lo es, a diferencia de ti!- le interrumpió ella gritando iracunda. Kai, en ese instante y rabioso por las palabras de su hermana, se aproximo a ella amenazadoramente, tomándola bruscamente de una de las muñecas -¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- le reclamo Saya tratando de soltarse y cohibiendo su enorme fuerza para no terminar lastimándolo o matándolo en el acto. Aunque tuviera que aguantarse los bruscos tratos de su hermano, jamás se perdonaría el llegar a lastimarlo por una tonta pelea.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡Yo soy tu hermano, no ella!- volvió a gruñir, después de ya haber tomado violentamente la otra muñeca de la joven, aumentando inconcientemente la fuerza con las que la retenía. Saya gimió levemente de dolor, pero antes de que David y Lewis se levantaran para detener a Kai, el chico se vio amenazado con ser degollado por unas enormes garras que lo habían tomado del cuello con una fuerza sobrenatural, y si bien sabía, esa no era ni la quinta parte de toda la potencia de esas garras monstruosas, por lo cual tenia la certeza de que su cabeza podía terminar separada del resto de su cuerpo en ese instante si a él se le daba la gana.

-Suéltala- le ordeno Hagi con una frialdad cortante, quien había dejado ver su mano atestada de filosas garras de quiróptero contra su cuello, para degollarlo sin dudar ante cualquier otro acto más de agresión contra Saya. Por un momento, la tensión en el lugar llego a un punto de ebullición insoportable. Mao podía jurar y perjurar que en cualquier momento el cielo se caería encima. David estaba apunto de sacar una pistola y Lewis había seguido su ejemplo. Okamura y Julia veían casi paralizados la escena, y aunque Mao pensó en hacer o decir algo, desistió de inmediato. No estaba tan enamorada de Kai como para defenderlo esta vez. Hagi le daba demasiado miedo y a decir verdad, su ex-novio realmente la había cagado enserio. Julia estaba lista para cualquier golpe, daño o complicación física en el indiscreto muchacho, mientras Saya no dejaba de intercalar nerviosas miradas hacia su caballero y su hermano, casi escaneando cualquier reacción de ambos. La verdad tampoco quería ver muerto a Kai y estuvo a punto de pedirle a Hagi que se detuviera, mientras que el pelirrojo se había quedado inmovilizado. Quería soltar a su hermana pero era como si hubiesen fusionado las palmas de sus manos con las muñecas de ella, seguro por la fuerza que estaba aplicando sin darse cuenta, aunque no se comparaba con la que estaba rodeando su cuello, que si bien no era tanta, sabía que podía incrementarse al punto de decapitarlo, como si se tratara de aplastar mantequilla. Sentía su yugular palpitar agolpadamente contra las garras apretadas de Hagi, y su respiración comenzaba a debilitarse conforme avanzaban los segundo, y luego, como si fuera magia, sus manos reaccionaron por si solas, soltando a su hermana.

Hubo un largo silencio sepulcral. Todos esperaban ver la reacción de la muchacha, que no pudo ser mas obvia -Si quieres hacerte llamar mi hermano, comienza a comportarte como tal- le echo en cara, mirándolo iracunda y decepcionada, agarrándose las muñecas lastimadas saliendo del edificio con prisa. En cuanto Hagi noto que Saya se iba del lugar, soltó a Kai, casi aventándolo contra la pared y salio con rapidez detrás de ella.

Todo el equipo del Escudo Rojo se recargo pesadamente contra sus lugares y suspiro cansado y aliviado, liberando la tensión que se les había metido al cuerpo y que tanto habían soportado.

-¡Saya espera!- exclamo Hagi alcanzándola a unos metros del edificio de departamentos, y tomándola por los hombros al ver que esta no le prestaba atención, pero ella lo rechazo soltándose bruscamente.

-Estoy harta. Estoy cansada, hastiada de que todos esperen todo de mi. Se que fue mi culpa pero… per…- Saya titubeo antes de seguir hablando al notar como su voz se le quebraba, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el enorme nudo que le atrofiaba la garganta, provocando sin querer llamar la atención de algunos cuantos transecuentes, los cuales se le quedaban mirando a Hagi, seguramente malinterpretando que él era el causante del llanto que estaba apunto de concretarse en la muchacha. Saya, al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo y estaba haciendo pasar a Hagi un bochornoso momento, se calmo, pero no pudo evitar dejar caer una breve y pequeña lágrima que limpio de inmediato con agresividad, como si quisiera arrancarse la cara.

–No se de que presume- dijo con una torcida sonrisa amarga, sarcástica, como si se lo dijera a si misma –Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en Londres, no venir a Nueva York con él- dijo desviando la mirada tratando de evitar que Hagi la viera, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que decía. Después de todo su hermano solo trataba de ayudarla, el problema era que no sabía como hacerlo sin dejar de ser bestialmente inepto para ello.

Hagi trato de hacer algo, tratar de consolarla un poco. En todo caso él era un inepto en eso, y aunque sabia que no funcionaria, de alguna forma tenia que hacerle saber que la apoyaba, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, ella le dio la espalda –Quiero estar sola. No me sigas- le dijo, o lo que era lo mismo, lo había mandado al diablo, y así, Saya se dispuso a dar una vuelta por ahí sola como quería, y aunque a su caballero le preocupaba que anduviera sola deambulando por quien sabe donde y sin su espada, por primera vez se vio en el dilema de detenerla o dejarla hacer lo que quisiera.

Se decidió por la segunda opción. Tenia la obligación de obedecerla, ¿No es así? Pero, ¿Cuando debía hacerlo y cuando no? Vaya caballero que era, se dijo frustrado.

Kai había estado muy atento observando toda la escena desde la ventana, y aunque no alcanzo a escuchar lo que hablaban, por la mirada helada y macabra que Hagi le había mandado desde la calle pocos segundos antes, Lewis le advirtió que tenia que ponerse a correr, porque si bien Saya le había tolerado su arranque de furia, Hagi no haría lo mismo, así que el hombre a modo de broma, le pidió a Julia que fuera preparando las curitas, las vendas, las gasas, y quizás un yeso para la pierna o el brazo.

* * *

**Ok, capitulo reeditado. Ya saben, soy ligeramente perfeccionista y siempre siento que algo le falta al capitulo, es por eso que todos los capítulos los reeditare, poniendo un poco de esto, quitando otro poco de aquello, corrigiendo dedazos o frases fuera de lugar y cosas así, y con respecto al titulo, es simple. La historia empieza con la noticia de los asesinatos de Diva, cosa que desata una pelea entre Kai y Saya, y después Hagi, y a partir de ese suceso, agregando lo que pasa en capítulos siguientes, crea un rompimiento, algo así como un _"homicidio"_ entre la relación de hermanos de Kai y Saya, y después un _"homicidio"_ constante entre las relaciones de los demás, donde todos se convierten en los asesinos de sus propias prioridades y anhelos. Un rompimiento con un perpetrador de por medio, ellos mismos.**

**Explico esto porque hubo de pronto algunas personas que me dijeron por mensajes y messenger que no entendían del todo los títulos, y ahora que estoy reeditando aprovechare algunos para explicar ese tipo de cosas.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. En el Principio solo fue una Idea

**En el Principio solo fue una idea**

Desde que se fue del departamento no paro de caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que después de un largo rato, donde se dedico a cruzar las calles sin ver ni prestar atención a nada –incluyendo todo este trayecto con gritos e insultos de parte de los conductores- Saya llego hasta una solitaria calle atrapada en medio de altos y deteriorados edificios de locales extranjeros de todo tipo. Las altas y aglomeradas estructuras no permitían la entrada de los últimos rayos del atardecer, y hacían que la pequeña calle se viera aun más oscura y peligrosa, pero miedo era lo ultimo que tenia, así que siguió caminando concentrándose solo en mirar hacia adelante, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el retumbante eco de una música que parecía haber sido posesionada por el mismo diablo, o así le pareció que se escucho, al menos ahora y con ese estado en el que se encontraba, porque en otra situación, solo le hubiera parecido una música ruidosa sin pies ni cabeza.

Saya, ignorando el dolor de cabeza, siguió caminando pero ahora en dirección al punto de donde provenía el sonoro tumulto, llegando hasta la entrada del lugar, una simple y pequeña puerta que daba a unas escalares estrechas hacia abajo. Había un par de hombres en la puerta, y por un momento pensó que no la dejarían pasar, pues de veintiún años, que era la mayoría de edad para entrar a esos lugares en los Estados Unidos, no parecía, pero al final los guardias le permitieron el pase. Quizás le habían visto cara de buena consumidora, pensó Saya con pesimismo y vergüenza mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras tan mal construidas.

Era el lugar perfecto para escaparse un rato del mundo entero. Un lugar para dejar olvidados los problemas, los tabúes, los límites y las cursilerías del mundo. Era uno de esos lugares que llaman "_underground", _o subterráneos, caracterizados por estar en lugares apartados o escondidos, y poco conocidos más que por algunos aventureros. Lugares ligeramente extraños, un tanto alternativos y como única publicidad las voces de los clientes.

Al Escudo Rojo le tomaría bastante tiempo encontrarla. Por más que buscaran, Nueva York era una ciudad enorme, y por lo que se refiere a Hagi, bueno, tenia más posibilidades de localizarla mas rápidamente, pero no lo ayudaría llamándolo ni rogando inconcientemente por su presencia, así que tenia a su disposición unas dos horas como mínimas para relajarse.

Llego con esa idea hasta un gran salón al final de las escaleras, pero en cuanto vio el ambiente ensordecedor, brusco y abultado, dudo seriamente en entrar, pero era estúpido intimidarse cual niña de doce años, y mucho menos, tenerle miedo a un montón de jóvenes alcoholizados y drogados, cuando ella mataba quirópteros a diario, así que camino directo a la barra, casi al otro extremo del salón. La música electrónica y terriblemente pesada se incrustaba en sus oídos, y los montones de gente que bailaban en la pista al compás del apresurado ritmo que sonaba le dificultaban el caminar, teniendo que abrirse paso con los brazos y uno que otro empujón, mientras algunos se caían al suelo tratando de caminar medianamente decente en medio de todos y con la sangre repleta de alcohol. Era patético.

Cuando al fin llego a la barra y se sentó, el cantinero dudo por un instante en atenderla. Sus ojos cristalizados a causa de las últimas lágrimas y su mirada perdida, hacían malinterpretar que había consumido algún tipo de droga sintética y no era raro que alguien bajo esos efectos se pusiera agresivo de un momento a otro, además había tenido muy malas experiencias con personas bajo esos efectos, y ahora el pobre hombre ya veía drogadictos por todos lados.

Saya absorta de eso, pensaba en lo difícil que se le hacia creer que estaba en un lugar de mala muerte como ese. En Okinawa, jamás se había metido a cualquier, común y popular club o centro nocturno, pues siempre trato de ser buena hija y ahorrarle preocupaciones a su padre, y vaya que le resulto; termino matándolo.

En los dos últimos años no había salido a "divertirse", debido a su constante misión de matar quirópteros, y en realidad no tenía tiempo de esas cosas, pero atreverse a afirmar que estaba pasando un buen rato, podía ser la cosa más idiota que pudiera decir en el día, pero la noche era suya y tenia que tratar de disfrutar su tiempo a solas, aunque al día siguiente se viera forzada a regresar con los demás, y comenzaba a aborrecer esa guerra que solo quería terminar de una vez por todas, de la forma que fuera, y el matar a Diva le parecía un objetivo cada vez mas distante y doloroso.

El cantinero la llamo varias veces, preguntándole que deseaba tomar, y no fue hasta segundos después que Saya se dio cuenta de que la llamaban, como si despertara atolondrada de un confuso sueño. Sin decir nada, vio la cantidad inmensa de botellas detrás del joven quien aun esperaba por su respuesta. Combinaciones inimaginables de bebidas se podían preparar ahí, pero termino por pedir un simple tarro de cerveza aunque se viera un poco fuera de lugar. Hacía calor y cosas como esas eran lo mejor para refrescarse, aparte de que había salido del departamento con apenas seis dólares en la bolsa, por lo tanto no le alcanzaba para algo demasiado caro y a decir verdad, no tenia ni la menor idea sobre que otra bebida pedir.

El cantinero atendió el pedido rápidamente, y segundos después el tarro frío quedo justo frente a ella. Saya lo vio unos momentos –_"Es para beber, no para ver"- _pensó, y con algo de duda levanto el enorme vaso y llevo con lentitud el contenido a su boca.

Era amargo… demasiado amargo.

Hizo una mueca en señal de desaprobación, pero en cuanto sintió el líquido correr por su esófago y refrescarle el pecho, volvió a sorber un poco y mágicamente, el sabor había cambiado, aunque no del todo y para cuando acordó… ya iba por la segunda cerveza.

-¿Un mal día?- pregunto de repente el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo. Podía hablarle un poco, habiendo comprobado ya que la chica no estaba drogada ni nada por el estilo, y que tampoco corría peligro alguno estando cerca de ella… pero bueno, quien quita la posibilidad de que fuera un vampiro o una mujer lobo. El cantinero se rió en sus adentros pensando en sus conclusiones de ficción, pero estaba en Nueva York, y uno nunca sabe con lo que se va a topar.

-El peor- contesto ella dando otro sorbo a su bebida. Le dieron ganas de huir un rato de su destino, que gustaba de jugarle bromas pesadas y giros violentos, y ni siquiera estando ahí y habiendo ya encajado relativamente en el lugar, era imposible volver a sentirse como una humana.

Primero era una joven bien educadita y con una estricta moral francesa, que vivía inocente e ignorantemente feliz en una enorme mansión cual cuentos de princesas. Luego, era una joven buscando venganza y viajando por todo el mundo dispuesta a encontrar a la odiosa de su hermana, para después pasar a ser una rabiosa bestia en medio de la guerra, y en un súbito cambio, era un dulce y responsable muchacha que no rompía un solo plato, para luego volver a las andanzas de buscar a su hermana y ahora, terminaba en un lugar como ese, incrustada y atrapada entre montones de personas que no la dejaban respirar y tomando la primera cerveza de su vida, mientras soñaba con una vida que no fuera tan parecida al infierno.

Era camaleónica sin duda, y atormentada, aun más.

Atormentada y lo que fuera, no podía darse el lujo de dejar así como así la guerra que se había desatado por su culpa hace tanto tiempo atrás. No podía evadir sus responsabilidades de esa forma tan inmadura. No podía seguir pensando en rendirse y salir de esa pelea que era suya, pero tampoco podía seguir peleando, su alma le imploraba que se detuviera. Era perturbador por momentos sentir las ganas de agarrar ella misma su espada y salir dando zarpazos al primero que se le cruzara, como si quisiera protestar de algo, pero ¿De que podía protestar alguien como ella? Era absurdo. Decepcionaría a mucha gente, todos trabajaban en conjunto tratando de evitar que el mundo se atestara de monstruos, y todos, a su manera, cumplían con sus responsabilidades personales también, y sin quejarse.

A Hagi lo había condenado a una inmortalidad solitaria, a amputaciones y dolores extremos por el simple hecho de ser un caballero, y aun así, él seguía con ella, apoyándola aunque ella lo mandara al diablo, y mientras él siempre fiel y sin faltar un solo momento a cualquiera de sus órdenes.

Kai apenas era un niño que se había quedado ya sin familia, iracundo, sí, inmaduro también –tanto como ella quizás- pero él seguía adelante, sin rendirse, a su lado y tratando de darle ánimos, aunque a veces no funcionara, pero al menos, lo intentaba. Y que decir de David, quien se tenia que ver forzado a trabajar con ella, la que había asesinado a su padre en Vietnam, y sin embargo guardaba su odio y resentimiento para poder evitar una catástrofe, y todo el Escudo Rojo arriesgaba su vida para ser su escudo sin negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más tonta, inmadura y confundida que nunca. Todos haciendo un gran esfuerzo y ella solo estaba pensando en como abandonar la pelea y con una cerveza en ese horrible lugar. ¿Dónde había quedado la Saya que ella esperaba ser? ¿Dónde se había escondido la muchacha fuerte que había jurado venganza?

Había huido cobardemente por esa vez, pero tenía que encontrarse, no podía permitirse portarse como una vil estúpida, y sin embargo podía seguir sintiendo una contraparte gritándole que mandara todo y a todos al diablo, que después de todo, ella era un quiróptero, y no cualquier quiróptero, era una reina, y una reina no podía rebajarse a ser parte de la plebe como ella lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez eso era un detalle que tenia que aprender de su hermana. Aprender a ser una Diva, tal y como su nombre lo dice.

A veces la envidiaba.

Sí, se declaraba culpable, la envidiaba. A su hermana no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo quería el capricho de la semana y le era cumplido a como diera lugar. No sentía culpa de sus acciones ni sus –generalmente- mortales berrinches, y le importaba un carajo lo que los demás pensaran de ella. En cierta forma, una actitud muy egoísta e infantil, pero soberbia sin duda, y la admirada, y mucho.

Quizás, aunque trababa de ser buena, era una persona mala, pero en algunos momentos quería llegar a ser como ella, tan arrebatada y relajada, siempre en pereza, sin preocuparse por nada y solo dejar la vida pasar cómodamente y dejándose llevar por la misma, pero el precio era demasiado alto. Su otra parte, sabrá Dios cual porque en ese momento estaba atravesando un terrible episodio de despersonalización, le gritaba que no podía hacer que otras personas pagaran con sus vidas y desgracia sus caprichos tan impunemente. Iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado y lo que había visto, lo que había prometido y jurado, lo que había apreciado y amado. Sabía que había gente buena en el mundo, que aunque la mayoría terminaba por rechazarla, siempre hubo alguien en alguna época de su vida que no corría despavorido al conocerla a fondo. No podía ir deliberadamente haciendo atrocidades, permitiendo que gente muriera.

Por un momento comenzó a pensar un poco en ello. ¿Qué tal si hacia eso? Si permitía la proliferación de los quirópteros sin poner obstáculo alguno, pero entonces se imagino a Hagi como humano en esa época actual, o a alguien como él o a Kai, y pensar en verlos como comida potencial de un monstruo, le puso la piel de gallina. No podía permitir que su instinto la dominara, se supone que era un ser pensante, educada como humana, no era como Diva.

Era antinatural, pero necesario también para su propia tranquilidad. No podía vivir teniendo en cuenta que era la culpable de la muerte de tantas personas, así que no, tenia que dejar de pensar en estupideces y comenzar a centrarse en sus verdaderas prioridades una vez más. Ya había causado bastantes desgracias, y al final, sabía que pagaría por ello con su vida.

Saya tomó desesperada su tercera cerveza… esto iba por mal camino, estaba segura, se dijo mientras escuchaba de nuevo el timbre de su celular. Lo saco de un pequeño bolsillo del vestido, y lo observo mientras unas luces le iluminaban la cara yendo al compás del tono.

-¿No vas a contestar?- pregunto de repente el cantinero que observaba el aparato.

-Hum… no tiene caso- contesto ella mientras dejaba a un lado el teléfono, que seguía sonando insistente.

-Tal vez sea importante- argumento el chico comenzando a agitar una bebida.

Saya torció un poco la boca, pero agarro el teléfono que vibro en su mano. Levanto la tapa y vio la pantalla encendida y con el nombre y número de quien la llamaba. Era Kai.

Dudó si contestar o no, ¿Qué le diría a su hermano? Realmente no quería hablar con él, no al menos hasta el día siguiente. No quería escuchar más gritos de su parte, prefería el silencio de Hagi, era más relajante y sutil, así que esperaría a que su caballero la encontrara por si solo, porque sin duda, no tenía la intención de llamarlo ni siquiera a él, aparte si contestaba y su hermano preguntaba donde estaba ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Que estaba en un bar de mala muerte? Eso le costaría una amonestación sin razón de su parte, y no, no era buena idea contestar el celular.

Solo le quedaba tratar de reírse de la situación. Cualquier pretexto era bueno en ese momento para tratar de huir momentáneamente y comenzaba a sentir los inminentes efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Así es, solo quedaba reír.

* * *

Diva estaba a un lado de él, desnuda y con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas, recargada con sus codos en el colchón, muy callada y mirando indiferente hacia la cabecera de la cama. Era una escena que todos sus caballeros habían presenciado en algún momento, sin embargo esta vez Diva había optado por quedarse acostada en la cama y no simplemente levantarse, vestirse, y salir del lugar como siempre lo hacia. No, había algo diferente esta vez, hacia falta en su rostro la expresión infantilmente seductora que la caracterizaba, y en lugar de eso, había un inusual gesto de seriedad que Solomon pudo notar de inmediato. Él, desnudo también, observaba su rostro con atención sin entender que le pasaba a la joven, y entonces recordó la pequeña discusión que ambos habían tenido días atrás.

* * *

-"_Sí, amo a Saya"- Solomon pudo notar la decepción aparecer repentinamente en el rostro de Diva, y a su vez, un gesto de coraje se concentro en su mirada. La envidia parecía carcomerle las pupilas como si tuviera gusanos comiéndole los ojos._

_-"Tal vez debas tomarla a la fuerza y hacer que engendre un hijo"- se burlo ella con la misma voz con la que hablaban los enfermos mentales, y salio corriendo y sonriente del jardín dejando a Solomon con Nathan y Amshel, los cuales se mofaban del rubio en silencio, por el rechazo de Diva ante sus insignificantes sentimientos de amor._

_

* * *

_

_-_Ya deja de pensar en eso, me aturdes- le reclamo Diva muy molesta, sin voltearlo a ver y sin cambiar la expresión de seriedad e indiferencia –Además no creo que te moleste la idea de tener a Saya de _esa _forma- reitero la muchacha fríamente.

-¿Qué?- balbuceo Solomon impresionado, mirándola perplejo.

-No seas tonto… soy Diva y si quiero puedo saberlo todo- respondió ella –Saya… Quisieras tener a Saya ¿Verdad?- Solomon al fin había cruzado la mirada con ella, pero su boca ligeramente torcida daban a entender claramente que no sabia si responder o no con sinceridad, aunque la respuesta era obvia, y sin bien Diva se había enojado como nunca con él, y al poco tiempo la misma lo había buscado para "limar asperezas", y habían terminado juntos en la cama, no le garantizaba una seguridad integral.

-Dímelo, no importa que sea, no te voy a morder- eso era algo realmente contradictorio y al caballero no le daba nada de confianza, porque Diva, sí que mordía, y vaya que le gustaba hacerlo.

-Sabes la respuesta- respondió desviando el rostro, previendo un cigarrillo.

-Quisieras tener a Saya, pero la verdad es que no puedes… Hay personas que se cruzan en tu camino, y no soy yo precisamente- un silencio tenso cayo sobre el lugar. El humo gris se elevo en el aire, era lo único que se atrevía a moverse en ese momento, y por primera vez, Diva cambio el gesto plano de sus labios por esa sonrisa irónica que siempre terminaba incomodando a Solomon.

-El tipo del violonchelo ¿No? Crees que no es así pero sabes que él es mucha competencia para ti- aseguro ampliando la sonrisa y mostrando los dientes, como si fuera un perro que reta a otro.

-Por favor, Diva… tal vez tú no lo entiendas porque eres muy joven…- la muchacha torció la boca molesta y frunció el ceño en desacuerdo. ¡¿Cual joven?! ¡Si ella era mayor que él! Pensó irritada, pero no dijo nada y dejo que Solomon hablara -… pero la realidad es que él no puede ofrecerle absolutamente nada a Saya más que tristeza. Le llevo ventaja por mucho, solo necesito tiempo- dijo con un triunfo en la sonrisa y luego, la joven soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Ay, Solomon… tu ego te ha dejado ciego y sordo… no tienes idea de la ventaja que te lleva _él._ El tipo solo necesita unas cuantas palabras bonitas y entonces hará lo que quiera con Saya, solo que es demasiado callado… y tú eres un bocón que nunca sabe cuando parar de hablar. Pero te ayudare, y solo porque eres mi caballero favorito- dijo ella quitándole el cigarro de los dedos y fumando un poco de el.

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Sería muy bueno para ti tener a Saya en un solo lugar las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días, en lugar de que este en el bando enemigo- aseguro ella con calma exhalando un poco de humo.

-No te entiendo ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-He pensado últimamente en algo... Sabes que quisiera destruir a Saya, pero también seria muy divertido estar con ella... además, no tengo las agallas para matarla- confeso mientras se tronaba los dedos inconcientemente y con el cigarro entre los mismos. Era un mal habito que había desarrollado hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba un poco nerviosa, pero extrañamente desaparecía cuando llegaba a sentirse realmente nerviosa.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No vas a pelear con ella?-

-Los planes de ustedes, mis caballeros, son realmente estúpidos. Si se preguntan por que aun no han podido matar a Saya, es simple; y es que no son bueno enemigos. Un buen enemigo solo puede ser una mujer- y suspiró cansada, como si tratara de explicarle a un niño las tablas de multiplicar -Y todo es por que no me han dejado intervenir-

-Pero si tú misma has dicho que no quieres matar a Saya- refuto Solomon confundido por lo que parecían ser los argumentos sin sentido de Diva.

-Pero si no la voy a matar. Las mujeres no acostumbramos usar la fuerza, esas som inmadurases de los hombres… y más de los caballeros- susurro lo ultimo –Además… tengo un capricho nuevo- y Diva procedió a contarle un plan que le había costado largas horas de reflexión durante las ultimas semanas y que estaba segura, seria mucho mas útil que todos los planes y experimentos de Amshel y sus enemigos juntos. Era algo silencioso, sutil y delicado como ella, y a la vez destructivo, igual a la manzana envenenada de Blanca Nieves.

La crueldad, cuando se trata del trono o el poder, puede ser mucho más atroz que cualquier otra cosa. Eso, Solomon ya lo tenia bien claro mientras escuchaba a Diva hablar.

* * *

**¡Perdón por el retrazo! Tuve muchos exámenes en la escuela y casi no tuve tiempo libre, pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo, y como verán, sobretodo los que leyeron la anterior versión, es nuevo, quizás a algunos les parezca de relleno, pero a mi parecer creo que influirá en algunas cosas mientras se vaya desarrollando lo demás. **

**Y por cierto, mil gracias por sus reviews en el primer capitulo de este fic.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Una Propuesta Tentadora

**Una Propuesta Tentadora**

Era una idea excelente, brillante se atrevía a decir, y más para ser de Diva. Decir que no era un poco cruel o despiadada era imposible, pero realmente le daba lo mismo si lo era o no, mientras fuera conveniente para él, y aunque no lo pareciera, también para Saya, y lo mejor de todo era que se quitaría de encima a un gran estorbo y tal vez, al fin, lograría llegar a la meta principal de su vida, cuando esta cambio desde que conoció a su "enemiga" en aquel baile en Vietnam.

En cuanto escucho el plan de Diva, el caballero sonrió afirmativamente dándole a entender que la ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario, y luego, ambos compartieron una sonrisa casi maléfica, como dos niños traviesos tras la idea de una fabulosa diablura.

No habían pensado en nada más, y es que realmente no les importaba. Amshel no lo aceptaría, o quizás sí, pero no podían arriesgarse a pedirle una opinión al "hermanito mayor", además, Diva era quien mandaba en ese momento, pero la chica quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a Amshel y de paso también a James, solo por diversión y ver sus caras cuando todo se completara, así que impulsada por la idea, se levanto enseguida de la cama como un cohete y se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Solomon hizo lo mismo aunque guardando la compostura a pesar de estar ansioso, y porque no, ligeramente nervioso. En cuanto estuvieron listos los dos, el caballero tomo su auto y llevo a Diva consigo al bar que ella le había indicado.

-Esto será muy bueno- comento Diva regocijándose y frotándose las manos mientras tomaban camino hacia el club señalado.

-¿Pero estas segura de que funcionara?- pregunto Solomon aun con dudas. Él ya lo había intentado una vez cuando fue a verla al Zoológico hace ya un año, y aunque estuvo apunto de lograrlo, en el momento decisivo, justo en el momento en que Saya iba a tomar su mano para aceptar su propuesta, el aguafiestas de Hagi había llegado para arruinarlo todo.

–Sí Hagi esta con ella tenemos las de perder. Es muy vulnerable a la opinión de su caballero- aseguro Solomon doblando con fuerza una esquina, molesto ante el recuerdo.

-Siempre quejándote. Da gracias a que es tan callado- contesto Diva despreocupada de la posible presencia del caballero –Además esta vez a Saya le da lo mismo la opinión de él. Se acaba de pelear con ese humano llamado Kai... por cierto, si quieres que esto funcione, tendrás que acostumbrarte a su caballero… ¿Como dices que se llama? Tiene un nombre extraño- pregunto fingiendo ignorancia, aunque la verdad le costaba un poco de trabajo pronunciarlo correctamente.

-Se llama "Imbécil"- contesto sarcásticamente Solomon.

-¡Wow! ¿Igual que tú?- contraataco ella mientras se recargaba cómodamente en el asiento de piel y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No lo hacia muy seguido, porque simplemente le daba flojera, pero contestar cosas que sus caballeros no pudieran refutar, le causaba una morbosa diversión.

* * *

La gente iba y venia en la barra, y después a la pista de baile, y luego de estar un rato ahí sentada comenzaba a asquearle la cantidad de gente que se juntaba en el lugar, y esas carcajadas de borrachos la estaban volviendo prácticamente loca.

Ya estaba por tomar el quinto tarro, o eso creía, porque al llegar al tercero perdió la cuenta, y a juzgar por los mareos que comenzaba a tener, parece que ya era el sexto, séptimo, quien sabe, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era que ese tipo ebrio sentado a un lado de ella, que se carcajeaba de quien sabe que cosa, se callara de una vez por todas. Era incesante y molesto el sonido de su atontada risa.

Olvidó todo eso en un segundo ya que algo inesperado la hizo sobresaltarse de pronto. Se dio cuenta que a cada minuto que pasaba, sentía la presencia de Hagi peligrosamente más y más cerca. De seguro estaba desesperado buscándola por los alrededores del lugar, pero no le importaba que tan preocupado pudiera estar su caballero, no lo ayudaría en su búsqueda, no, para nada, necesitaba un rato más para pensar y quizás tomarse otra cerveza. Si volvía en ese momento al departamento y veía a Kai frente a frente, temía aventársele encima y matarlo en el acto o decirle todas sus verdades a la cara, o bien desquitar su enojo con Hagi, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Hagi no merecía ser el blanco de sus frustraciones y Kai, pobre, seguramente estaba muriéndose del arrepentimiento, pensó con un deje de culpabilidad.

Dio un trago más a la fría cerveza, pero en ese momento escucho una voz detrás de ella que casi la hace ahogarse con el sorbo.

-Hola hermanita- una voz un tanto aniñada e infantil, con un característico tono burlón, la saludo detrás de ella, producto de alguna alucinación. Le echo la culpa a la bebida, seguramente estaba adulterada y miro con desaprobación la cerveza.

-Siempre me advirtieron que no tomara nada que no abriera yo misma- se reclamo la joven al recordar los típicos consejos que le daba su padre, mientras miraba desanimada su bebida arrepintiéndose.

Torció la boca, esperando el momento para desmayarse y ser violada por el cantinero, algún mesero o bien cualquier cliente que hubiera mandado poner la droga en su cerveza, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás y comprobar si era real su alucinación.

Diva se quedo esperando como tonta, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la confusión por la que atravesaba en ese momento su hermana, así que con su mejor sonrisa tomo la iniciativa del asunto y se sentó junto a ella en la barra, no sin antes quitar del lugar al borracho del que momentos antes Saya se quejaba.

-¡Diva!- Saya casi se cae de espaldas en el acto, e instintivamente trato de atacarla, pero para su mala suerte, no había llevado consigo su espada. _"Gran idea Saya"_, se dijo y pensó en atacarla con lo que sea que tuviera a la mano, pero a decir verdad no había nada a su alcance para tratar de matar a su gemela a menos que le rompiera el tarro de vidrio en la cabeza, pero era demasiado absurdo y estaba ya muy mareada, además de que no estaba precisamente de buen humor para hacer realidad tragedias griegas.

-Vaya, a veces puedes ser bastante distraída, ¿Verdad hermana?- apunto la chica de ojos azules sonriéndole a la de ojos cafés, pero esta no le devolvió la sonrisa, si no una mirada de coraje, como siempre… Que novedad, pero no será tan difícil, pensó la ojiazul juguetonamente repasando en su mente cada paso y fase de su plan.

-¿A que has venido?- pregunto Saya mordiendo las palabras, apretando los puños y soportando las ganas de aventarle el contenido de su tarro en la cara.

-A tomar una copa contigo, hermanita…- Saya la miro desconcertada, mientras Diva pedía un Cosmopolitan Martini al cantinero que enseguida se puso a trabajar en el pedido. Diva después miro a su hermana, que la miraba interrogante aun -Vengo a proponerte algo- dijo la chica sin más, recibiendo la roja bebida frente a ella.

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti- contesto tajantemente la otra chica.

-Oh… veo que aun sigues un poquitin enojada conmigo… pero escúchame un momento, esto de verdad va a interesarte- aseguro ella llevándose la copa a la boca. Saya frunció el entrecejo, y por más que trato de evitarlo, la curiosidad de saber lo que su hermana le propondría la tenia ansiosa, así que le dio a entender que prosiguiera, con una expresión inconcientemente curiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres?- pregunto Diva acercándole su bebida a Saya –Si quieres puede probarlo- le ofreció.

-¡No!... ¡Argh!…- refunfuño ella atosigada –No quiero, solo dime eso que se supone que tanto me interesa- contesto sabiendo de antemano que su hermana lo había hecho a propósito para que ella aceptara que de verdad estaba interesada en lo que tenía que decirle.

-Tanto tú como yo, estamos hartas y cansadas de esta inútil guerra, que como sabemos, los únicos ganadores serán los humanos, y bueno, acéptalo hermanita, tú no lo eres…- dijo con una insensibilidad que sorprendió a Saya, quien casi se le avienta encima aunque fuera solo para darle una buena golpiza, pero otro lado de su ser le ordenaba que siguiera escuchando a la muchacha, así que se guardo los puñetazos y bofetadas para otra ocasión. -… Aparte veo que tú eres la que esta más cansada de todo esto, tu aspecto me lo dice a gritos- recalco la ojiazul. Bueno, en eso Diva tenía razón. Sus ojos cansados y las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos no le daban un aspecto muy saludable, además de las marcas brillantes que habían dejado las lágrimas de aun par de horas antes, y su rostro era idéntico al de un desequilibrado mental en plena crisis.

-¿Y eso que? Que te importa si me veo bien o no- respondió Saya tratando de fingir dureza a pesar de su palidez y desanimado estado, sin contar los mareos que estaba comenzando a padecer, cortesía del alcohol.

-Que testaruda… y si me importa. Eres igual a mi, tienes que ser linda como yo- respondió su hermana tomando otra trago y comiendo uno de los arándanos del pinchito. Saya suspiró atosigada.

-Yo nunca quise comenzar esta guerra, fuiste tú… somos hermanas, y aun… te agradezco que me sacaras de esa asquerosa torre- dijo Diva de pronto, sin mirar a su hermana.

-Fue un error- respondió Saya, mirando hacia otro lado sintiendo vergüenza de si misma y preguntándose que rayos hacía hablando como si nada con la desgraciada de su hermana, cuando en realidad debería estar sobre ella tratando de matarla.

-No lo será, si comienzas a ver las cosas desde otro _bando_- esa ultima palabra en la cual su hermana había hecho énfasis la hizo comenzar a sospechar un poco, pero aun no entendía a que venia eso, y por otro lado, la hizo dudar de sus verdaderos deseos, _o los que decía tener_. La presencia de Hagi cada vez más cercana la estaban poniendo nerviosa y tenía miedo de contestar alguna estupidez.

-¿Qué quieres decir Diva?-

-Ven conmigo Saya- contesto la chica, dejándose de estúpidos rodeos. Los ojos de su hermana casi se salen de sus cuencas ante la impresión de la propuesta, pero sin procesar exactamente bien la información que acababa de recibir, o más bien, sin creerlo, y solo se limito a una simple pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Piénsalo, eres un quiróptero, y somos hermanas… entonces, ¿Por qué matarnos como lo hacen los humanos?... ¡¿Y tu que estas mirando?!- grito sorpresivamente Diva, mirando amenazante a una chica que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y se quedo viendo a ambas muchachas, preguntándose que tanto habrían consumido como para decir esa clase de incoherencias. La misma muchacha se levanto y se cambio de lugar apenas murmurando un "lo siento". Era mejor evitarse problemas con gente tan intoxicada como esa, se advirtió.

-Has hecho sufrir a muchas personas…- le reclamo Saya pasando de largo el asunto de la muchacha. Diva se sintió despreocupada, tomando nuevamente un sorbo del martini que estaba apunto de acabársele al igual que los arándanos.

-Personas que se lo tenían merecido- contesto, dejando caer la copa sobre la barra que no falto mucho para que se partiera en dos.

-¿¡Y yo también!?- reclamo de nuevo Saya.

-Tú recibiste todo, absolutamente todo… y yo…-

-Por Dios Diva, yo no tengo al culpa de las ideas de científico loco que tenían Joel y Amshel, no tenía idea de que existías, ¡Y cuando me lo pediste, te libere!... y ese fue mi gran error… aparte de todo… dime una cosa… Riku ¿Merecía lo que le hiciste? Solo era un niño y tú lo… Dímelo ¿Acaso se lo merecía?- dijo tratando de que no volvieran a nacer más lagrimas con el recuerdo, pero le fue imposible que no se le quebrara la voz al hablar de su pequeño y ya muy alejado hermano muerto, asesinado, ante la idea de como fueron sus últimos minutos de vida junto a la enferma de su hermana. Casi la consideraba una pederasta.

-Ay, ese niño… No claro que no, pero yo necesitaba unos bebés, y él era el único que podía dármelas. No creo que te hubiera gustado más que Hagi me ayudara con eso, ¿O si? Después de todo él fue mi novio desde el principio- dijo mofándose, notando con esplendor como los celos corrían a través del cuerpo de su hermana, furiosos como una frenética carrera en el desierto. Podía sentirlo incluso como si ella lo estuviese viviendo.

-A Hagi no lo metas en esto… y no es tu novio- le advirtió la joven ante la sola idea de imaginar a su hermana y a su caballero _juntos._

-Vaya… veo que te gusta… pero, volviendo al tema. Tú sabes que es lo que más te conviene. Esta guerra terminaría de una vez por todas, y ese tal Kai ya no estaría presionándote cada vez que puede, vivirías con tu verdadera familia… porque los humanos están muy lejos de serlo-

-Y tú también- respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza, frustrada por no poder atacarla en ese instante. Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era inútil para ellas y solo lograría provocar un gran show ridículo en medio del antro.

-Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero tus verdaderos deseos no quieren eso… Lo se todo, Saya, soy tu hermana. Yo no te odio, aunque tú me odies y estés tratando de matarme- la culpo, tomando el último sorbo de su bebida.

-Tú también quieres matarme- se defendió, haciendo presión con su mano contra su cabeza, como si tratara de mantenerla en su lugar. La tensión que se generaba entre las dos al tocar el tema la estaba matando.

-No, jamás tuve esa intención, pero al ver que querías acabar conmigo, no me dejaste otra opción- explico Diva, y hubo un silencio entre las dos, mientras se miraban fijamente una a la otra. Diva estaba dispuesta a insistir, y su hermana comenzaba a languidecer, y eso era muy mala señal para Saya, pero significaba el rápido y relativamente fácil triunfo de Diva y todos los planes de sus caballeros.

-Ven conmigo, jamás encajaras en el mundo de los humanos porque simplemente no eres uno de ellos… pero si lo deseas, en mi mundo serás bien aceptada- le aseguro la ojiazul sonriendo. Saya vio su sonrisa… tan tierna, _casi _inocente, sintió como si por primera vez en su vida tuviera una conversación _buena_ con su hermana, como cuando hablaban separadas por la puerta en aquella torre, hablando tan amenamente, sin saber que sus rostros eran el mismo y que eran gemelas, y sabía muy bien que Diva, como la había llamado, sonreía cada vez que ella la visitaba.

Y sí, estuvo apunto de aceptar, pero los últimos deseos como humana aun no se extinguían por completo dentro de su cabeza, provocando una confusión que comenzaba a transformarse en un fuerte e insoportable dolor de cabeza nuevamente.

-Lo mismo trato de hacer Solomon… y no me convenció, y tú tampoco lo harás- respondió mirando hacia otro lado, para no volverse aun mas débil con la sonrisa de la joven.

-Bueno, eso no es lo mismo que te indican tus deseos… pero, es tu decisión- dijo Diva, levantándose no si antes dejar un pedazo de papel arrancado con brutalidad, con un numero anotado en el, adornado con un pequeño corazón.

–Ese es el número de mi celular, si cambias de opinión… estaré esperando tu llamada. Ah, por cierto, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, estoy disponible todo el tiempo… esta en tus manos seguir con esta guerra y seguir con tu sufrimiento, o ser feliz, hermana- aclaro ya dispuesta a irse, pero cuando se volteo choco justo frente a frente con el caballero de su hermana, y al toparse con el pecho de Hagi en el choque, Diva tuvo una sensación electrizante y casi erótica que le dio vueltas en el cuerpo, culminando en su entrepierna, dejándola atontada por una milésima de segundo, pero logro retomar el habla, disimulando su reciente reacción con gran maestría, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vaya… mira nada más quien ha venido hermanita, _tu Romeo_- le dijo a Saya quien aun seguía sentada y mirándola. En ese instante Hagi trato de atacar a su enemiga levantando peligrosamente sus garras, pero su ama lo detuvo con la mirada, indicándole que no era necesario.

–Bueno, ya lo sabes, _Sayita_… estaré esperando tu llamada, a por cierto, tu _lindo_ caballero también puede venir- y dicho esto, Diva desapareció con un soberbio porte, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de gente, empujando a uno que otro borracho en su camino.

Hagi la vio alejarse, y no supo que demonios pensar frente a lo que acaba de suceder, y su ama solo sabía en ese momento desviar la mirada de los ojos azules clavados en ella, mientras se levantaba acercándose a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Sácame de aquí rápido… no traigo con que pagar y me tome como siete tarros y siento que me caeré en este instante- concluyo mientras comenzaba a perder su lucha por mantener el equilibrio, pero su caballero la agarro a tiempo antes de que esta se desplomara sobre el suelo. La ayudo a caminar entre la gente hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero vio la inmensa cantidad de escalones que se abrían paso para poder salir del lugar, y vio como Saya comenzaba tratar de subir, tambaleándose torpemente.

-Saya te cargare, son demasiadas escaleras- le dijo Hagi, tratando de levantarla, pero ella se negó.

-No, no… sí puedo pararme, so-solo sostenme- pidió mientras el joven la tomaba de la cintura, comenzando a subir los escalones con ella a su lado. El caballero estuvo a punto de preguntarle que hacia con Diva en ese lugar, pero al parecer y conociendo a Saya, esta no le daría una respuesta rápida o al menos, concreta en ese instante… agregando la situación de que estaba completamente alcoholizada.

-Ay… estoy tan… ebria- trato de decir torpemente –Que vergüenza me da que me, que me veas así- dijo al fin tomando valor para mirar a Hagi a los ojos mientras subían.

-No te preocupes… pero, ¿Cuánto tomaste?- pregunto él al ver el deplorable estado de la joven.

-Hum, no estoy segura… me tome como siete… ¿Ocho tarros? Perdí la cuenta en el tercer tarro. De verdad soy terrible para esto… que tonta… que tonta- murmuro reprochándose, totalmente sonrojada de la vergüenza. Se sentía como la chica más estúpida del mundo en ese estado y para colmo, frente a Hagi, que además de todo, tenia que ayudarla a caminar casi a rastras porque ella no era capaz de pararse sin tambalearse como un bebé que trataba de dejar de gatear.

Cuando al fin salieron del lugar, caminaron en la calle solitaria por la cual Saya había llegado a ese bar, pero se vio en la necesidad de detenerse unos momentos, recargando su cuerpo a la pared maltrecha de un edificio.

-¿Diva trato de atacarte?- pregunto el caballero acercándose. La joven se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad, y preparándose para responder sin tener que pasar la vergüenza de tropezar con su propia lengua.

-No… ella solo… nada- se arrepintió volviendo a retomar el camino de regreso al departamento.

-¿Te dijo algo?- pregunto Hagi sosteniéndola mientras caminaban lentamente.

-No… solo nos encontramos, fue una casualidad. Sabes que Diva ha estado matando en los bares, así que solo fue casualidad. Es todo- dijo desviando la mirada y torciendo un poco la boca.

Saya estaba mintiendo, y no podía esconderlo, pensó Hagi observándola silenciosamente, sin saber como sacarle la verdad a la chica.

-Te dejó el numero de su celular- reitero él sin creer una palabra de lo que su ama le decía. La pobre era muy mala a la hora de mentirle a él, además, después de pasar siglos de vida observando a los humanos, era ya un experto en el comportamiento de las personas, y eso incluía a Saya por sobretodos.

-Si, que tontería, ¿No?- dijo ella volteando a verlo y sonriendo forzadamente, como si tuviera luchando contra grietas secas en la cara –Será mejor regresemos… Kai me ha estado llamando- dijo suspirando mientras escuchaba por enésima vez el timbre de su teléfono móvil.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Solomon mientras Diva subía al auto para regresar a casa.

-Fue todo un éxito- contesto ella con una enrome sonrisa en el rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma triunfal.

-¿Entonces dijo que sí?-

-¿Por qué todos los hombres quieren todo rápido? Todo a su tiempo Solomon, todo a su tiempo- le dijo mirándolo fastidiada por su insistencia.

-¿Entonces te mando al diablo?- pregunto este confundido.

-Olvídalo, ¿Si? Suficiente información para ti en un solo día-

-No me trates como un niño- le exigió el rubio arrancando el auto.

-Pues entonces no te comportes como uno- le contesto. Ese era un defecto en Diva, enorme defecto al menos para personas tan egocéntricas como Solomon. Ella sabía cambiar su aniñada personalidad, al de una autentica cabrona de un segundo a otro, aunque no fuera algo muy común, pero eso si, Diva tenía buenas tácticas para defenderse y contestar con algo lo suficientemente inteligente para callar a quien sea, por eso Solomon, estaba seguro de la respuesta que Saya le daría a su hermana.

Oh, dulce, dulce victoria, pensaron ambos.

* * *

**Otro capitulo reeditado. Me gusto mucho la verdad, a diferencia de antes, ahora reeleo el fic para corregirlo, y verdaderamente me da miedo.**

**Lo del Cosmopolitan Martini y que tiene que ver con Diva, pues es una bebida que se hizo muy popular en los años 80's y que la serie, **_**"Sex and the city"**_** popularizo, al igual que lo hizo Madonna. Es el cocktail de la mujer elitista, por eso se me hizo que seria buena idea, relativamente, para Diva, además de que tiene un sabor muy suave, y espero no se haya escuchado muy mamado! Aunque de pronto si me pareció. Como sea.**

**Bueno, obvio el titulo del capitulo no necesita explicación. Seguiré reeditando el fic.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. Teddy

**Teddy**

Estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Estaba aun mas nerviosa que cuando peleaba con quirópteros y caballeros, y por supuesto que estaba confundida como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida. Cuando se entero por primera vez -en el siglo antepasado- que no era humana y que tenía que asesinar a su hermana, y luego, la vez mas reciente en que toda su vida regreso a frecuentar sus recuerdos con extrema crueldad, frecuentemente la había dejado con una sensación de vacío, culpa y sobretodo, la había dejado muy desconcertada, pero al menos, tenia la certeza de su misión en la vida, la causa y culpa de quien era aquella misión que se tenia que llevar acabo, y el por que de sus decisiones… Todo era demasiado seguro al parecer, pero era común que las cosas en su vida no duraran mucho tiempo, al igual que esa certeza, que aunque dura, era segura y relativamente practica.

Ahora Diva aparecía haciéndose la buena del cuento y tentándola de esa descarada manera. La seguridad se había ido al diablo como todo y todos. Era realmente desesperante tener una vida así, y la vida que le ofrecía su hermana no parecía mejor.

Estando frente aquella puerta no ayudaba en nada, pero tenia que hacerlo. El departamento donde vivía con su hermano Kai, su mano puesta en la perilla, sin atreverse a girarla… simplemente no podía.

* * *

_-De camino al hospital pasaremos por el mar por__ que se que te gusta- le aviso Kai arrancando su motocicleta en la luz verde, justo al frente de la fila de la gran y transitada avenida._

_-Gracias Kai- contesto ella sonriendo por debajo del casco que el mismo Kai le había puesto para protegerla, y estaba ansiosa por llegar al lugar, sobretodo, feliz del detalle… Después de todo no importaba si no tenían lazos sanguíneos, eran familia, eran hermanos._

_

* * *

_Odiaba que acudieran a ella recuerdos de ese tipo en ocasiones como esas, recordándole que todo había sido una gran mentira, una gran broma, y que su destino estaba condenado si trataba de entablar relación alguna con humanos, y mucho menos ponerse a jugar a la familia feliz… Por mas que ella lo intentara, o por mas que su hermano lo hiciera…

-No puedo- dijo inesperadamente Saya quitando su mano de la perilla, como si el metal estuviera ardiendo. Respiro un poco, con una incomoda sensación de pesadez en el pecho y pudo notar como Hagi posaba su mano vendada en el picaporte, tal y como lo hiciera en los portones del Zoológico en señal de que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría con ella como siempre.

Claro que estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo también a él, pero su imponente figura –la idea de un hombre serio y maduro- la incomodaban y la empujaban a tomar sus… responsabilidades con seguridad y decisión.

De seguro Hagi lo estaba haciendo a propósito, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir el ejemplo, y juntos, abrieron la puerta del lugar. No hubo ni un sonido antes de su llegada. La televisión no estaba prendida, nadie hablaba, ni una palabra cruzaba el aire, nadie daba un paso hasta que…

-¡Saya! ¡Volviste!- chillo Kai mientras salía de su habitación al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Saya se mantuvo cabizbaja y seria.

-Si… Kai. Perdo… ¿¡Que te paso!?- grito ella justo después de levantar el rostro, encontrándose el de su hermano, adornado de no muy estética manera por un enorme ojo morado y una mejilla completamente hinchada y enrojecida, con una gasa encima, agregando también que sus labios tenían una desagradable herida en la parte inferior, ennegrecida por la sangre que recién había coagulado.

-Nada, nada, solo me caí- contesto el muchacho que luchaba por sonreír aunque le doliera la boca como el demonio, al tiempo que las carcajadas de Lewis se escuchaban sonoras e indiscretas desde la cocina, atento a la situación.

-¡Vamos Kai! ¿No te dará vergüenza decir quien te dio esa paliza, o si?- dijo burlonamente Lewis saliendo de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y con una bolsa de papas fritas en la mano.

-¡Cállate gordo!- exclamo molesto el muchacho, y calmándose un poco, se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana –Saya, ¿Podemos hablar… a solas?- pregunto haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras y mirando a Hagi de reojo, como diciendo _"Ni se te ocurra meterte donde no te llaman"_. La muchacha contesto positivamente sin notar absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado frente a ella.

Kai se llevo a su hermana fuera del departamento, y por alguna razón, el muchacho no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la entrada del edificio, como si no quisiera que nadie en lo absoluto se entrometiera, ni los escuchara, mucho menos que los vieran.

-Saya, yo… Siento mucho lo de hace rato. No debí haberme portado así, simplemente me comporte como un idiota y no mereces que te traten así, y mucho menos viniendo de un estúpido como yo… Eres mi hermana, y te quiero Saya- dijo él sonriendo a pesar de las heridas en su cara, pero sin atreverse a abrazar a su hermana por más ganas que tuviera, aun esperando su respuesta.

-No te preocupes, yo también me porte algo histérica- acepto ella sonriéndole- Será mejor que cuidemos que no se repita. ¿Esta bien?- Kai le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero hermano- contesto ella abrazándolo cariñosamente como pidiéndole perdón de nuevo, con el gesto.

-_Supongo que no lo entendió… No, jamás superare al tipo del violonchelo_- pensó Kai mientras correspondía al abrazo con fuerza, un tanto dolido.

* * *

Sentía las vísceras apunto de estallarle dentro del cuerpo como si hubiera dentro de él una bomba. Tenía ganas de sacar ambas garras y cortarle la cabeza y tirar su cuerpo a los perros callejeros para que lo dejaran hecho mierda… Realmente eran unos celos tontos, sin fundamento ni razón y mucho menos lógica, pero seguían siendo celos, eran cosas irrefutables. Ambos abrazados aun, y se pregunto si Kai sentía lo mismo cuando él, lo observaba con Saya, tan cerca… Pero si supiera que de todos modos, ambos, estaban tan lejos de ella. Probablemente él mismo lo estaría aun más si no hacia algo al respecto… Y no tenia las agallas para hacerlo tampoco, pero Kai era demasiado inmaduro para entenderlo, y a decir verdad, tampoco era competencia digna.

Resignarse. Resignarse es lo único que podía hacer… resignarse una vez mas, observándolos desde la ventana, con las entrañas revueltas y los celos quemándole la garganta y el cráneo.

* * *

-Oye, Saya… ¿De casualidad… estuviste tomando?- pregunto Kai mientras ambos entraban al departamento, recordando como se había percatado minutos antes del fuerte aliento alcohólico de su hermana, y que en realidad no supo interpretar como su imaginación o algo real.

-¿Qué?... No, claro que no- fingió la muchacha tapándose involuntariamente la boca y frunciendo el entrecejo como si la hubieran ofendido, mientras Kai la observaba muy atento.

-Estas mintiendo… Saya, estuviste tomando- reafirmo el muchacho a punto de regañarla.

-Kai… no empieces por favor- dijo ella con un seco tono, cortante- No quiero pelear contigo de nuevo- pidió mientras se retiraba a su habitación con Hagi detrás de ella.

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Pero porque demonios ese tipo tiene que ir todo el tiempo a tu habitación?- susurro molesto mientras veía como ambos cerraban la puerta tras de si.

-Fuiste tú quien le pego a Kai, ¿Verdad Hagi?- pregunto Saya inesperadamente a su caballero, mientras bajaba el cierre de sus botas para quitárselas.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Hagi bajando el cierre del vestido de Saya –Pero se lo merecía después de la forma en la que se comporto contigo- termino por decir sin remordimiento mientras dejaba la prenda sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-Gracias, Hagi- contesto ella sonriéndole, mientras llevaba sus dedos a los botones de su blusa sin importarle la presencia de un hombre. Hagi volteo su rostro al notar como Saya desabrochaba sin pudor alguno su blusa, mientras ella se sonreía. Hagi siempre hacia eso cada vez que ella se quedaba en ropa interior o algo por el estilo. En alguna parte de su caballero aun quedaba el niño que se sonrojaba y salía corriendo cuando le pedía que la ayudara a mudarse de ropa, y eso seguía causándole gracia a pesar de que Hagi ya era todo un hombre.

-Que tú y Diva se encontraran en el bar no fue casualidad, ¿Verdad?- hablo de repente Hagi, sacando súbitamente a Saya de sus recuerdos sobre él, mientras rogaba que no hiciera esa pregunta -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Diva?- "_Demonios", _maldijo en su cabeza la muchacha.

-Nada, no hablamos de nada- contesto ella estrepitosamente. El caballero torció un poco la boca. Saya no sabía mentir, en lo absoluto. Era increíble que aun sin verla pudiera leer de tal forma perfecta y pulcra el sonido, la tonalidad y la forma de cada palabra que salía de su boca. Y realmente esta vez ella estaba mintiendo.

-Puedes tratar de mentirle a Kai, pero no a mi- reitero el caballero como diciendo "_Soy callado pero no tonto"_, cuando, de repente, sintió la mano de Saya en su hombro, obligándolo a voltearse precipitadamente, mientras este notaba que ella solo estaba con la falda Blanca y el sostén puesto.

-Saya, cúbrete- dijo Hagi caminando hacia la silla donde estaba el vestido de Saya, pero esta lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

-Hagi… ¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre?- pregunto ella con la cabeza baja, como si estuviera avergonzada mas por decir eso que por estar en ropa interior.

* * *

Aun dentro de su cama y mirando el techo oscuro de la habitación le era imposible pensar. Extrañamente las ganas de tomar su violonchelo habían desaparecido al quedarse pensando y dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Saya. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Ella sabia que le era completamente fiel. Se lo demostraba a cada momento y con cada acción, o quizás él era el que estaba mal y necesitaba expresar su fidelidad y su… ¿Amor? Aprecio, sí, demostrar su fidelidad y _aprecio_ con palabras. La palabra amor era algo que sin razón alguna, temía y lo perturbaba fuertemente, quizás era una palabra muy fuerte, y dentro de él había una enorme resistencia a ella.

También le había pedido que se quedara con ella hasta que se durmiera, y por supuesto que había accedido a su petición sin pensarlo, y no fue hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba dormida que regreso a su habitación, topándose con Kai, quien lo miro expectante debajo del enorme moretón sobre su ojo, que él, tan amablemente le había causado.

Cuando entro a su cuarto la cama delante de él se veía tormentosamente tentadora, pero eso ya era algo imposible, aunque de todos modos se quito su gabardina la cual dejo caer en cualquier rincón del cuarto y se dejo caer sobre el colchón, como alguna vez, de niño, había saltado a su nueva y suave cama, al llegar al Zoológico. La suavidad del colchón y la frescura de las sabanas sin usar lo relajaron un poco, y al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron sentirse más pesado que nunca, y tratando de contrarrestar eso, cerró los ojos, como si tratara de dormir.

Y por supuesto que fue inútil.

Que estúpido e ingenuo era. De todos modos volvió a abrirlos, sin éxito en su sueño, y por lo que parecía, todos ya dormían en el departamento, así no era muy discreto tocar durante la noche su sonoro instrumento. Suspiró, esta sería otra larga noche, o eso había creído cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente, mientras una frágil figura se introducía en el cuarto y caminaba rápidamente hacia él en medio de la oscuridad, acurrucándose sin aviso alguno con él en la cama. La sorpresa no fue poca, pero aun así pudo saber enseguida de quien se trataba.

-¿S-Saya?- pregunto Hagi mientras veía como la joven se metía debajo de las sabanas con él y se apegaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? No puedo dormir- dijo ella mirándolo suplicante. Para su desgracia, la palabra "no", no era una opción para Saya, así que con una mirada respondió un "sí", mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de la muchacha con sus brazos. Ella profundizo el abrazo, y Hagi lejos de sentir algo mas "insinuante"… se sintió como el osito Teddy.

Pudo notar como ella se quedaba dormida rápidamente, recargada en su pecho, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza con gentileza. Una minuciosa y apenas visible sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero así como llego, así se fue. Hubo algo que lo hizo cambiar de expresión súbitamente, a una casi aterrorizada. Sin razón alguna, de pronto sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha frío como el hielo, como si se hubiera muerto y enfriado en un segundo, y acerco su mirada a ella para verla mejor.

La joven que el creyó estaba abrazando, ya no era la misma. No era difícil notarlo. Era imposible que el cabello le creciera tan largo en solo cuestión de segundos, sin contar que el color de su piel había cambiado notoriamente, a uno pálido como el suyo y helado como la nieve.

Esa no era Saya.

Pero al mismo tiempo era imposible que no fuera ella, entonces ¿A donde se había ido? ¿Y quien demonios era la joven que tenia en sus brazos?

Fue escalofriante la escena, cuando la misteriosa muchacha levanto la vista debajo de él… Los ojos no eran los mismos; ni en color, y mucho menos en expresión. No eran calidos como siempre lo habían sido. Ahora eran penetrares y daban la sensación de estar cayendo en una cueva de hielo sin salida en medio de la Antártica… Muy diferente a los ojos del infierno que en repetidas ocasiones poseían a Saya.

No… ella era…

-¿Hagi?… ¿Hagi estas bien?- todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para ser real. Los ojos, aquella alucinación… ¿De verdad había sido una alucinación? ¿O un sueño, quizá? Era simplemente estúpido pensarlo sin haber experimentado la sensación del sueño en los últimos ciento veintitantos años. ¿Intoxicación? Mucho menos. No era de los que alimentaban el socorrido estereotipo del típico músico que se inspiraba con opio, marihuana o se aloca con cocaína, mucho menos con alcohol. Ninguna opción era aceptable, por más vueltas y mil posibilidades que buscara en cada una de ellas.

-¿Hagi?- simplemente era imposible, era imposible que la que joven que vio fuera…

-¡Hagi!- cayó en la cuenta de que Saya, la _verdadera _Saya, lo llamaba notoriamente preocupada desde algunos momentos atrás.

-¿Que?- susurro confuso el caballero, sin saber aun si posar su vista sobre ella y estar seguro de que era su ama.

-¿Que pasa? Parecías como ido- dijo ella separándose un poco de él.

-Lo, lo siento… me distraje- contesto con la misma seriedad de siempre tratando de disfrazar su confusión, pero Saya tampoco era tonta, y pudo notar sin problema la inseguridad con la que había pronunciado las palabras, aunque hubiera tratado de inyectarles la dosis de seriedad y calma con la que siempre hablaba. El pequeño tartamudeo lo había delatado, como si no supiera que pasaba o donde estaba, ¿Hagi distraído? ¡Por favor! Eso no le pasaría a él aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Era obvio que la respuesta no era aceptable.

-¿Estas seguro? Te ves un poco extraño- indago la joven tratando de descubrir el por que de su inusual comportamiento, que le daba tan mala espina y una horrible sensación de malestar tanto como a él.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien…- la joven frunció un poco el entrecejo sin creerse aun ni una palabra y sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida. No le gustaba que la trataran como a una niña o una tonta, pero no dijo nada.

-Duerme… Necesitaras descansar después de todo lo que tomaste- dijo Hagi. Saya sintió que le había dicho _Touché__, _razón por la cual no pudo evitar que se le coloraran las mejillas y mejor optó por volver a recargar la cabeza en el pecho de su caballero, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato. De todos modos ¿Que tan grave podía ser ese pequeño tartamudeo, tratándose de Hagi?...

… Era mejor no pensarlo.

Por obvias razones Hagi no durmió, y mucho menos estuvo tranquilo durante el resto de la noche. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en lo mismo, y no lo dejaban en paz, y le gritaban cosas que no entendía y que mucho menos sabía siquiera si eran ciertas, y para colmo, comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza insistente y palpitante en sus sienes, con el temor de volverse a encontrar con alguien que no fuera Saya.

Ella… ¿Realmente era ella? ¿O había sido producto de su imaginación? De todos modos, ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Porque no con cualquier otra mujer? Es más, con Mao o la doctora Julia hubiera sido más lógico pero no… Había sido ella, no había duda de eso, nadie tenía unos ojos tan crueles como esos.

Y tan hermosos. Sí, no era ciego… era quizás tan hermosos como los de Saya.

Bueno, quizás solo había sido su imaginación -y que imaginación tan mas inoportuna- pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso, de todos modos, ya había pasado, y no se repetiría, fuera real o no.

* * *

-¡Que divertido! Eres más divertido de lo que esperaba… Hagi- exclamo una joven mientras se dejaba caer en un enorme sillón, acercando a ella un osito Teddy que abrazo con fuerza.

-En verdad muy divertido- y dicho eso, tomo con brusquedad la cabeza del muñeco, la cual arranco con una agresividad frenética.

* * *

**Bueno que puedo decir, ****ahora que esta reeditado el capitulo, me gusto más que nunca, aunque no hay mucha diferencia en la narración, pero sin duda esta mejor. Y enserio, si creen que necesita de alguna corrección, que haya por ahí algún dedazo, algo de OcC, etc, háganmelo saber, y si tiene alguna idea o alguna sugerencia también. **

**También espero que Hagi no haya salido muy soso (y creo que salio medio raro**** mas bien) pero bueno, como sea. No creo tampoco que Saya haya salido con demasiado OoC. No seria la primera vez que se queda dormida o se acerca mucho a Hagi, sobretodo después de lo que paso, y obviamente, la alucinación que sufrió Hagi fue intencional, ya se imaginaran de quien, creo que eso lo deje bastante claro, y bueno, el titulo no necesita tampoco mucha explicación.**

**Me despido.**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	5. Resaca Compartida

**Resaca Compartida**

Levantarse de la cama le había costado un esfuerzo casi inhumano, como nunca le había pasado en toda su vida, y si no hubiera sido porque Hagi estaba ahí con ella, a la altura de esas horas del día, sin duda aun seguiría postrada en cama como gato atropellado y moribundo.

Un punzante e insistente dolor de los mil demonios le revolvía el interior de su cerebro y parecía que la cabeza estaba apunto de estallarle, sin contar la inusual pesadez que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera sobre ella litros y litros de agua, haciéndola sentir como "aguada" y con un tremendo dolor muscular. Los ojos le ardían como el demonio y los tenia llorosos, y se moría de la sed. Incluso Hagi tuvo que ayudarla a sentarse en la cama luego de despertar junto a él, porque apenas y era capaz de articular palabra alguna, mucho menos seria capaz en ese momento de hacer algún movimiento sin torpeza y caerse directito al suelo o al colchón totalmente rendida.

Pensó en lo peor entonces… su ciclo de sueño comenzaba a mostrar los molestos y preocupantes síntomas. Los inminentes treinta años de letargo estaba a punto de reclamar su cuerpo como cada tres años, así que, asustada, y sin perder tiempo le contó a Hagi, casi con desesperación y luchando contra su mañanera debilidad, sobre sus sospechas, pareciendo aun así, demasiado pronto para caer en sueño, mientras recargaba la cabeza en sus manos, estresada por las nuevas circunstancias. Si se quedaba dormida ahora, la siguiente vez que despertara podría encontrarse con un mundo dominado por quirópteros, y todo porque a la jodida heroína le había dado sueño.

-No Saya… eso no es el sueño. Eso se llama _resaca_- le dio a entender Hagi, sin tacto ni sensibilidad aparente. La verdad, el hecho de que se hubiera puesto borracha, no lo tenía nada contento. Esa no era la forma de solucionar sus problemas ni olvidarse de ellos, (aunque fuera terriblemente efectivo en su momento) pensaba el caballero, sin atreverse a decir nada de ello, porque después de todo, ¿Que puede decir u opinar un simple sirviente?

Saya, ajena a todo lo que su caballero pensaba sobre su primera borrachera (y primera resaca, que por cierto, era de mierda), cerró los ojos mientras sentía como se coloreaban sus mejillas, en una esplendorosa y rojiza muestra de vergüenza como nunca había experimentado… Hagi tenía razón, ella había estado bebiendo mucho la noche anterior, y era de esperarse que una joven inexperta como ella en el ámbito de la bebida, agregando lo avorazada que podía ser, cayera en un inminente y conocido malestar al día siguiente debido a la intoxicación alcohólica en su cuerpo.

Estaba muy, pero muy avergonzada. ¿Cómo no se había puesto a pensar en ello mientras terminaba con los tarros? Era el primer bochorno y eso que aun ni comenzaba el día, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien.

Aun no dormiría, y todavía le quedaba tiempo de decidir…

… de repente y ante lo ultimo, le había dejado de parecer tan buena idea, y el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. Nuevamente se quejo con un gemido de autentico tormento, mientras Hagi salía de la habitación, sin importarle el no ponerse su saco o arreglarse el cabello enmarañado gracias a que estuvo recostado contra las almohadas toda la noche, al tiempo que avisaba a la muchacha que iría por unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

Con un último gruñido, Saya se dejo caer de lleno sobre la cama.

Hagi, aunque trato de ser lo mas discreto posible –además para no llamar demasiado la atención de Kai o los demás, puesto que no se encontraba muy presentable que digamos, o al menos no como siempre- tomo de un improvisado botiquín un par de analgésicos, para luego ir a la cocina y salir de ella con un vaso de agua. Cuando se dio cuenta, había sido inútil, y Kai había visto toda la escena de cerca y en silencio sin que él se percatara.

-¿Y Saya?- se encontró preguntando el muchacho, con una muy clara expresión de enojo aun debajo de todos los moretones los cuales habían adquirido más color durante la noche, mientras se dirigía al caballero el cual apenas lo miro antes de responder que estaba en su habitación y seguir su camino.

-¿Y porque no ha salido?- Kai volvió a cerrarle el paso, y Hagi se dio cuenta desde ese momento, que las cosas podían terminar de una forma terrible, o sin exagerar, no de buena manera.

-Se siente mal- contesto apenas el caballero.

-Lo sabía- dijo desafiante el joven mirando a Hagi, el cual le devolvió su nada cambiante expresión, haciendo que la irritación de Kai creciera, cosa que expreso segundos después sin tapujo alguno.

–Anoche Saya sí llego ebria. Eres un degenerado- se encontró Kai acusando al caballero sin argumento alguno mas que su simple intuición deductiva, pero Hagi a pesar de estar siendo acusado de algo horrible, no cambio su semblante, aunque en sus adentros tuviera unas ganas tremendas de burlarse de la ingenuidad e inmadurez del joven.

-No se de que me hablas- contesto con una serenidad sorprendente, casi inhumana. Lewis y David, que habían estado sentados en la mesa desde el comienzo y mirando de cerca la escenita que estaba haciendo Kai, se miraron entre si, ya sin saber en arriesgarse a defender a Kai, y ambos hombres se preguntaban si el muchacho necesitaba otro acertado puñetazo en la cara de parte del caballero para entender.

-No quieras hacerte el tonto. Mi hermana es demasiado… lo que sea, para emborracharse por si sola, y no dudo que tu hayas…- de repente, un impulso casi instintivo –e inteligente- lo obligo a callar. La expresión facial de Hagi no había cambiado mucho, pero tenia los mismos ojos del día anterior justo antes de explotar y golpearlo después de que Saya se fuera. Los lentos pasos de Hagi hacia él, amenazantes y peligrosos, pesados y a la vez macabros, hicieron que el pelirrojo diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras maldecía su suerte y su enorme bocota.

Definitivamente había hablado de más, y por lo que veía, David y Lewis no lo defenderían esta vez, pues se limitaban a ver todo desde un lugar seguro. En parte no había nada que temer. Era obvio que Hagi no era capaz de matarlo –y eso solo por Saya, se atrevía a pensar David- pero eso no garantizaba que la humanidad e integridad física de Kai saliera bien librada del todo.

A pesar de que las miradas de ambos se tensaron mutuamente como un hilo a punto de ser cortado por unas tijeras, Hagi pasó a Kai de largo. No era de sorprenderse, era obvio que el joven caballero no respondería a acusaciones sin razón de un mocoso celoso, y apenas le mando una inquisitiva mirada, con esos ojos que se habían tornado sombríos, como si de un fantasma o demonio se tratara –no, no más ojos tristes y melancólicos- además, Kai se encontró pensándolo más detenidamente. Hagi a decir verdad era un demonio, o algo parecido, se dijo mentalmente, mientras se mordía la lengua viendo como "el peligro" se alejaba de él. Estaba seguro de que después de eso difícilmente volvería a retar de esa forma tan descarada al caballero. Gracias al cielo. Aun después de que Hagi hubiera desaparecido en el pasillo, siguió pensando en tonterías sobre el mismo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla de la mesa, pensando en lo afortunado –y tonto- que era al haberse salvado de una muy dolorosa paliza, o alguno que otro golpe sobre golpe, cortesía de su _amigable amigo._

-Oye Kai… ¿No querrás tener el otro ojo morado, verdad?... ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Los dos los tienes morados- comento Lewis sarcásticamente mientras estallaba en risas que provocaron la peor cara que podía sacar el muchacho.

* * *

Ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama a ver cuando Hagi entro por la puerta con un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua. Viendo que Saya no estaba en las mejores condiciones, le puso las pastillas en la mano, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo en la orilla de la cama. La muchacha se llevo el par de medicamentos a la boca, para después dar un par de sorbos de agua acompañada de una incomoda mueca al tragar las pastillas, y mientras lo hacia, Hagi no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella, o mas bien, en su sustituta.

No pudo dejar de pensar, ni en esos instantes, de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la serie de sucesos inusuales, por así llamarlos, al igual que no pudo evitar mirar el pequeño pedazo de papel en el buró, rayoneado con una fila de números adornado con un corazón al final de esta, de parte de Diva a su hermana, además, la curiosidad de enterarse sobre lo que ambas habían hablado prácticamente lo estaba matando.

Aunque sentía unas terribles e indiscretas ganas de preguntar a Saya sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior en ese bar de perdición, se guardo sus preguntas mientras observaba como la muchacha se levantaba de la cama torpemente.

-Creo que me daré un baño- comento ella caminando torpemente hacia el baño y agarrándose la cabeza como si se le fuera a desprender del cuello, y es que en realidad, la resaca, se sentía así de horrible y tortuosa.

Hagi se quedo dentro de la habitación mientras escuchaba la llave de la regadera abrirse, la cortina correr y demás, pero enseguida, su atención se centro en el celular de la muchacha, sobre el buró. El aparato había comenzado a vibrar y sonar insistentemente con una musiquilla ridículamente estridente, de esas que todos los teléfonos móviles traen consigo. Hagi lo dudo un momento. Miro hacia el baño que estaba con la puerta cerrada, y una vez que comprobó que Saya estaba dentro de la regadera e imposibilitada para escuchar, se acerco al teléfono y lo tomo, mirando el número que la pantalla mostraba. Era un número desconocido. Frunció el entrecejo, dudoso de contestar aun, quien sabe quien podría ser… pero quien fuera, era bastante insistente, ya que el móvil seguía sonando.

Conciente de que Saya no estaba disponible y aun con algo de vacilación, presiono un botón y se llevo el celular al oído, tomando la llamada.

-Hola-

-_Hola… Hagi_- le contesto una voz femenina, extremadamente conocida, y retorcidamente tierna para su gusto, la cual lo obligo a hacer una inusual expresión de asombro. No podía darse el lujo de ser optimista y esperar algo bueno de esa joven y su mentada llamada, y tal parece que ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, ya que apenas empezaba la mañana y las cosas ya iban mal, si no es que de mal en peor.

-Diva- murmuro Hagi fingiendo una serenidad, que ahora, ni él se creía.

* * *

**¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Mil veces perdón, pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada y la inspiración para terminar este capitulo nomás no llegaba y prácticamente me trabe en la trama de la historia, pero poco a poco la voy retomando.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, pero antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios y han tenido la paciencia de esperarme después de todos mis caprichitos de borrar y darme el lujo de tardarme. Por cierto, perdón por este capitulo tan corto, pero para cuando me di cuenta, el final fue puramente espontáneo, aunque a mí, esos finales me parecen ideales, sea como sea que terminen, además no había nada más para agregar, ya que si añadía la siguiente escena, entonces el capitulo quedaría demasiado largo para mi gusto.**

**Recuerden que acepto de muy buena manera cualquier crítica, sugerencia, corrección, idea, halagos, etc, pero sobretodo las criticas. Cualquier error háganmelo saber.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido.**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	6. Quizás Algún Día

**Quizás Algún Día**

-Diva- Hagi reconoció la voz femenina, fingiendo indiferencia ante ella a pesar de que su sorpresa se desbordada en la expresión de su rostro que ahora nadie podía presenciar, para suerte de él.

-¡Ah, que lindo! Reconociste mi voz- exclamo Diva entusiasmada, soltando una risilla traviesa, que por alguna razón, puso al caballero en alerta y activo todos sus mecanismos de defensa al mismo tiempo, desde la vista, hasta el olfato, como un perro de caza, como si fuera a aparecer frente a él en cualquier instante.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Hagi con suma seriedad y bajando ligeramente el tono de voz para evitar ser escuchado por cualquiera dentro del departamento, especialmente Saya. Tenia que estar conciente de que las paredes, pueden tener oídos, mientras se aseguraba de vigilar la puerta del baño donde aun podía escuchar el ruido del agua caer al suelo, casi rezando porque Saya tardara un poco más en salir de la regadera. Quería arreglar sólo esa incomoda situación con Diva, de una vez por todas aunque de cierta manera, no fuera de su incumbencia.

-Oh… Nada, solo quería hablar con mi hermana ¿Esta ella?- pregunto despreocupada como si no hubiera ningún problema entre ambas, y al caballero lo estaba tratando casi como a un confiable conocido. La desinhibición de Diva dejo un poco sorprendido a Hagi, pero lo disimulo con gran maestría.

-No te dejare hablar con ella- sentencio él secamente.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Diva haciéndose la indignada.

-No se de que hayas hablado con Saya anoche, pero deja de molestarla o...-

-¿O que?- pregunto desafiante la chica mientras sonreía -¿Me mataras?... Eres tan lindo y tan gruñón- lo halago divertida, mofándose del instinto de protección del caballero para con su hermana. Esa actitud posesiva y de "macho alfa" propio de los hombres, y que se acrecentaba al convertir a algunos de ellos en caballeros le daba una risa tremenda –En lugar de tratar de amenazarme, deberías de ver las ventajas de mi pequeña propuesta con Saya- dijo ella de forma intrigante, apropósito, pudo notar Hagi, ya que enseguida su curiosidad se disparo, como si Diva supiera lo que iba a pasar.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto con discreción.

-Oh, veo que no te ha dicho nada aun- observo Diva burlona y luego soltó una risilla -Creo que no le hizo bien la bebida… bueno, no importa, pero te recomiendo que hables con ella pronto… el tiempo se acaba…- advirtió la chica. Hagi frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo una extraña y nada agradable sensación al escuchar las últimas palabras. Si algo habia aprendido, y realmente rapido, es a no creerle, ni confiar en Diva ni nada que estuviera relacionado con ella.

-¡Ah, por cierto! Dice Nathan que te ves muy sexy sin el saco pero que deberías peinarte. ¡Au Revoir!- exclamo Diva despidiéndose en francés, mientras el rostro del caballero se vio invadido por una inusual expresión de sorpresa y enseguida corrió a la ventana. Sabia que Diva y ese caballero lo estaban observando desde algún lugar, y alertado, se asomo buscando por todos lados su presencia, pero aunque trato de encontrarlos desesperadamente con la vista, le fue imposible verlos… quizás ya se habían ido.

No sabía de que habían hablado Saya y Diva, no sabía de que propuesta hablaba Diva, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, de hecho, no podía existir nada bueno que pudiese venir de Diva, además, no era común ver que la misma joven, siendo tan consentida y mimada, se ocupara de algún plan o trampa y no uno de sus caballeros como era costumbre.

-Hagi ¿Qué haces ahí?- el caballero disimulo con gran maestría su sorpresa, y volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz que lo había llamado, encontrándose con Saya, mientras la muchacha salía ya vestida del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla y algo confundida de encontrarse a Hagi asomado en la ventana como un perro que se asoma por la ventana trasera de un auto. Solo le faltaba que sacara la lengua.

-Nada- contesto el caballero alejándose de la ventana. Saya lo miro un poco desconfiada, dejando a un lado la toalla, sabia que Hagi estaba ocultándole algo, y era fácil saberlo; si no estuviera pasando nada, él simplemente no hubiera contestado absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves un poco nervioso- insistió mientras tomaba un peine, comenzando a cepillarse el cabello recién lavado que aun dejaba caer unas pocas gotas de agua de entre las hebras.

Hagi hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en que decir, con suma exactitud.

-Hablo Diva- le contesto mas serio que de costumbre, sin encontrar otra mejor forma de decirlo. Saya miro un momento como dos gotas se escurrían desde la palma de su mano y surcaban su brazo rapidamente. Respiro al fin, detuvo su tarea en seco, y enseguida volteo hacia él. El rostro de sorpresa le demostró al caballero que efectivamente, le estaba escondiendo algo muy grave, y más importante aun, relacionado directamente con Diva.

* * *

-¡Tengo mucha hambre!- reclamo Diva mientras se estiraba con pereza en el auto de Nathan.

-Ni empieces- contesto Nathan con su afeminada voz -¿No quieres mejor que consiga a alguien?- pregunto este recordando la ultima ocasión que se alimento de él y casi lo deja seco y arrugado, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por la misma situación.

-No, no quiero sangre. Tengo ganas de algo dulce, comida de humanos. Llévame a algún café o algo así, y que sea bonito- exigió la joven con un pequeño puchero.

-Nueva York esta lleno de ellos, y conozco el lugar perfecto- dijo Nathan sonriente mientras daba una vuelta para dirigirse al lugar mencionado.

* * *

-¿De que hablaron anoche?- pregunto Hagi, o más bien, le ordeno sutilmente que se lo dijera. Por primera vez, le ordenaba algo a Saya, claro, muy a su manera, y ciertamente jamás había hecho eso antes, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de beber sangre. Quizás, aquella ocasión en Francia en donde acorralo a Saya contra un árbol, pero en lugar de mantenerse firme para que ella se alimentara, solo había logrado que se asustara y después estuviera enojada con él el resto del día. No, ahora era diferente, ahora este asunto podía resultar ser aun mas grave que el hecho de que Saya se negara a comer la mayoría de las veces.

-De nada importante- contesto ella tratando de evadirlo sin éxito, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación, seguida por Hagi quien estaba dispuesto a alcanzarla y saberlo todo de una vez.

Saya caminaba deprisa, y el caballero se dio cuenta de que estaba huyendo de él, pero tenia que saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a su ama y le sacaría la verdad aunque fuera por la fuerza, y en cuanto ella apretó el paso, el caballero la tomo bruscamente del brazo, obligándola a voltearse y mirarlo.

-Saya tienes que decirme de que hablaron- exigió nuevamente, con seriedad pero seguridad mientras esta trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Hey, que pasa?- pregunto Kai levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a ambos.

* * *

-¿Esto fue lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?- comento Diva con decepción mientras entraba al "perfecto y lindo" lugar del cual había hablado Nathan, mientras observaba con detenimiento la decoración del café, de un estilo un tanto romántico y ¿Cuadrado? que a decir verdad no era del suficiente agrado para Diva. No, a ella le gustaban las cosas mas cargadas y quizás mas ostentosas, mas gráciles, pero exactas.

-Que exigente- contesto él despreocupadamente mientras caminaban hacia una mesa.

-No, en realidad es lindo…- se retracto -…solo que ese caballero me puso de mal humor- se excuso mientras se sentaba en una mesa sobre una pequeña terraza con la que contaba el lugar.

-Con que te puso de mal humor, ¿Eh? Es raro que alguien además de Saya pueda hacerlo- comento con un extraño tono que la muchacha no supo interpretar, mientras veía como tomaba el menú.

-Ese caballero es muy insolente y mal humorado- dijo tomando también la carta -Demasiado serio diría yo- y abrió la sección de los postres, justo lo que buscaba.

-Nunca lo llamas por su nombre- observo Nathan mirando a Diva con detenimiento disimulado.

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta- contesto sin quitar la vista de la descripción de un trozo de pastel de chocolate con nieve.

-Oh… yo creo que si-

-No digas tonterías- lo reprendió –No se como Saya lo eligió para caballero. Recuerdo que me hablaba de él en el Zoológico, pero lo imaginaba diferente, y me caía mal. ¿Siempre ha sido así?-

-¿Así de lindo? Si, mucho, desde niño era una ternura- contesto Nathan con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras que una de las meseras se les acerco, pidiendo amablemente la orden.

-Yo solo quiero un café, tengo que cuidar la figura- dijo Nathan a modo de broma ampliando su sonrisa, provocando una risilla casi sarcástica de Diva -¿Qué pedirás?- pregunto.

-Mmmm… un pay de queso… con fresas- contesto entregando la carta a la mesera que los atendía. La misma anoto la orden de ambos y se retiro. Al fin, Diva levanto la vista a su caballero.

-¿Y bien? No me has respondido- dijo él, haciendo referencia a su última pregunta.

-Es solo que su nombre es difícil de pronunciar- contesto con simplicidad mientras se asomaba un poco por la terraza -¿Crees que lo asustamos?- pregunto emocionada recordando la llamada al celular y su ultima frase.

-¡Ay, claro que no! Solo lo pusimos alerta- exclamo el rubio haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Y… ¿Crees que apoye a Saya con lo de mi propuesta?- Diva torció la boca ante la aburrida idea de la aburrida opinión del aburrido caballero de su hermana.

-Lo que le diga Hagi a Saya no es más que su absurda opinión. No importa que haga ella, él la seguirá como un perrito faldero- aseguro Nathan con malevolencia. Siempre había que tener en cuenta el margen de error, pensó Diva

* * *

-Saya- Hagi había pronunciado su nombre, sí, pero sabia que este venia acompañado por un regaño en su tono de voz, y conocía lo suficientemente bien a su caballero como para saber que este se desesperaba cada vez mas aunque su expresión dijera lo contrario, pero aun así, no puedo evitar quedarse callada y desviar la mirada con vergüenza, después de todo, ¿Que podía decirle?

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- Kai volvió a preguntar por tercera vez, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso al muchacho.

-Saya, sabes bien que esto es importante. ¿De que hablaste con ella?- repitió la pregunta que la había asediado desde hacia rato. ¿Por qué se buscaba tantos problemas por una simple pregunta y su respuesta? ¿Qué podía pasar? Sabia que Hagi no le reclamaría nada, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan errada en guardarse el secreto? En guardarle un secreto a la única persona con la que_ no_ podía tener secretos… o eso era lo que ella había creído hasta ese momento. Quizás le costaba contestar en ese momento, por que se había dado cuenta de que si podía guardarle secretos a Hagi. Quizás era más humana de lo que le habían dicho que no era.

-Nada Hagi, de nada- la confianza, en realidad, era relativa.

-¡Hey!- grito de nuevo Kai, ya enfurecido por ser ignorado de forma tan descarada, exigiendo una explicación a lo que parecía ser la pelea entre ambos. Mao estaba apunto de rogarle que no se metiera entre ellos. Si era una "pelea de enamorados", lo mejor en esos casos era no meterse y mantenerse lo mas alejado posible.

-¿¡Que, Kai!? ¿Qué quieres?- respondió la joven tan enojada o más que él, y aun sostenida por Hagi, acción que ya le estaba causando una especie de claustrofobia.

-¡Que me digas que rayos pasa contigo! Desde anoche te portas extraño- exclamo el muchacho desesperado.

-No se de que me habla ninguno de los dos- respondió evasivamente mientras se soltaba a regañadientes del agarre de su caballero.

-Sabes bien de que hablo- insistio su hermano.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- David entro por la puerta principal deprisa, había escuchado la pelea desde las escaleras y había irrumpido junto a Lewis en el departamento, enfurecido. Si había algo que odiaba un militar como él, era mezclar los sentimentalismos y peleas de ese tipo con el trabajo, y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de Hagi, sospechaba que era algo relacionado con Diva, y peor había sido que Kai se metiera.

Saya lo miro apenada, sabía que David ya había detectado sin mucho esfuerzo a la causante de tanto alboroto. Luego miro a Kai, el cual le devolvía una mirada inquisitiva, y que decir de Hagi… ¡Y que decir de su maldita resaca! Algo la hizo pensar que ese no seria su día.

-Esta bien… pero hablemos a solas- pidió Saya en voz baja mirando a su caballero, el cual accedió a la petición sin problemas. Notó como Kai se sintió desplazado, pero sabía que esta vez se callaría y en realidad, pensar en lo que sentía su hermano en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, tenia que arreglar las demás cosas antes de que se salieran de control.

Sin una palabra, Hagi y Saya salieron del departamento y la joven dirigió a su caballero hasta las escaleras, donde lo detuvo para contarle todo, ya no tenia caso esconder nada.

-Está bien… te diré lo que me dijo Diva. Pero no se lo digas a nadie-

* * *

-Nathan… la hora se acerca- comento Diva con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos dulcemente traviesos, mientras mordía una de las fresas del trozo de pastel frente a ella.

Nathan no pudo evitar sonreír como Diva. Le costaba un poco creerlo, y se había mostrado bastante escéptico con respecto a lo que Diva estaba haciendo, pero como ella misma dijo, había que tomar en cuenta, siempre, el margen de error, y ciertamente esta vez Nathan se había equivocado con ello, pero el saber que las cosas estaban funcionando, lo habían hecho sentir un tanto extraño, como con una mezcla rara entre ironía y ansiedad.

* * *

-Anoche, Diva apareció de pronto- comenzó a hablar Saya e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de atreverse a continuar, con algo que estaba tratando de olvidar - …Me dijo muchas tonterías sobre mi. Según ella que ya estaba harta de esta guerra entre nosotras… y que yo también lo estaba, y mucho- y ante lo último bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba rápidamente en las siguientes palabras que le diría para explicar lo peor.

–¿Y sabes que? Tiene razón- aseguro Saya, pero a pesar de la seguridad con la que había pronunciado esas palabras, no se atrevió a levantar la cara, estaba avergonzada aun así, pero tenia que seguir.

-Hablamos de muchas cosas… me dijo que… jamás encajaría con los humanos- el caballero sintió una punzada en el pecho, las palabras crueles de su enemiga tenían el significado que tanto le había pesado desde que conocía la realidad de Saya, después de todo, ambos sabían que eso era verdad y nada podía cambiarlo, no importa que tanto lo intentara la joven. La naturaleza de su raza siempre seria una sombra entre ella y la vida que deseaba llevar.

–Me dijo que yo seria aceptada en mi verdadera familia… -hizo una larga pausa para asimilarlo -…me propuso que… dejara al Escudo Rojo, y… me fuera con ella- estaba hecho. Toda la noche anterior la había resumido en unas cuantas palabras que en ese momento le resultaron realmente insignificantes pero a la vez incomodas… y lo peor era que se lo había escondido a Hagi, y si no hubiera sido por su insistencia, jamás se lo habría contado hasta que tomara una decisión… Pero en realidad ¿Por qué estaba pensando en tomar una decisión?

-Hagi- la muchacha lo miro al fin, con ojos desesperados y llamándolo -…dime que hacer, por favor- rogó recargándose cansada en la pared, aun asediada por el dolor de cabeza y toda esa ajetreada mañana y ni hablar de la noche anterior.

En lugar de hacer o decir algo, Hagi guardo silencio, como siempre, analizando apenas lo que Saya no entendía aun. Sabía que podía tratarse de una trampa, pero ¿Y la llamada? Tal vez una trampa muy elaborada… pero si no lo era… claro que estaba esa posibilidad, después de todo no la había atacado en el bar, de hecho, no había percibido agresividad de parte de ella a excepción de la llamada y su pequeña e insignificante amenaza. La verdad, él no era la persona indicada para guiar a Saya en una decisión que solo ella podía tomar.

Así que guardo silencio, como siempre.

-¡No te quedes callado! ¡Odio que hagas eso! ¿¡Porque demonios eres así conmigo!?- grito Saya encolerizada, así de pronto, mientras le daba la espalda estresada, dándose cuenta apenas de sus palabras, arrepintiéndose.

–No, lo siento… es que realmente ya no se que pensar, no puedo ni siquiera entenderme- se excuso desanimada y apenada. Iba a decir algo más, pero Hagi la interrumpió.

-Cuando me quedo callado…- hablo de repente Hagi -…es por que se que solo necesitas que te escuchen. Se que puedes tomar una decisión. Además, es tu vida, y yo no tengo derecho a interferir en ella- sus palabras obligaron inconcientemente a Saya a verlo a la cara.

-Sí, sí tienes que interferir en ella- y se sentó pesadamente sobre uno de los escalones –Necesito saber por una vez que es lo que realmente deseas. Ya te he hecho suficiente daño- dijo dando un suspiro y mirando hacia arriba, como esperando que la ayuda le cayera del cielo.

-Sabes que yo te seguiría hasta el infierno- contesto él, sentándose a su lado.

* * *

-¿Ahora entiendes? Por eso me cae tan mal. Odio que siempre la haga del buen samaritano- dijo Diva decepcionada, haciendo un gesto de fastidio mientras terminaba de comer su postre.

-Quizás… aun es demasiado humano- comento Nathan también decepcionado de la actitud del caballero.

-Que feo, ¿No?- dijo Diva torciendo la boca, con una mueca de repulsión.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que sea lo correcto?- le pregunto Saya. Sus ojos imploraban una respuesta rápida y concreta.

-Juraste pelear hasta que todo esto terminara… pero yo también estoy cansado de verte así. La humanidad poco me importa, solo me importa que seas feliz- el caballero la miro, tratando de sonreír aunque fuera un poco, pero su rostro estaba agrietado y seco de tantos años en silencio, y por mas que trato, su expresión no cambio. Que novedad, se dijo el caballero, extrañamente indiferente incluso a sus propias palabras.

-¿Y realmente crees que pueda ser feliz?- esa ultima pregunta fue como una daga que atravesó a Hagi sin piedad, en el medio de su corazón, y la indiferencia se desvaneció, por que sabía que él, nunca seria capaz de hacer feliz a Saya.

Jamás.

* * *

**¡Si!**** Sexto capitulo y siento que hasta ahora le he sacado mucho más jugo que la versión anterior y eso me hace MUY feliz. Me siento satisfecha con este capitulo aunque mi forma de narrar no sea del todo mi agrado, pero mas que nada por no haber tardado tanto esta vez.**

**Nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews y me han puesto en favoritos a mi y a mi historia, realmente me alegran el día cuando leo sus comentarios.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que ya saben, acepto criticas –me servirían mucho para saber si voy bien o que necesito corregir- sugerencias e ideas nunca están demás.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo capitulo.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	7. Ajedrez

**Ajedrez**

-¿Cómo podría ser feliz?- volvió a preguntar Saya, mirándolo con ojos dolidos. Lo que Hagi sintió en ese momento, la opresión incesante en su pecho, probablemente no se podía comparar con el dolor de su ama, y por supuesto, el caballero rezaba a alguna fuerza divina en la que no era capaz de creer, que la joven jamás experimentara la tristeza que el mismo había acumulado durante mas de cien años, acompañando a la única persona que deseaba ver feliz, pero que por ironías de un destino cruel, había decidido que fuera la persona mas infeliz en su solitaria y miserable vida.

A veces quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla pasajera de sus alejados tiempos como humano. Deseaba seguir en el siglo XIX, tonteando en el Zoológico, en una feliz ignorancia rodeada de una Saya traviesa y lecciones de chelo, pero todo era muy real como para tratar de escapar de ello.

Si, Diva era la única persona en el mundo capaz de matar a Saya, por la verdad, los caballeros resultaban hasta cierto punto, inútiles.

Los años acumulados en una guerra sin destino aun predecido, solo podían hacer pensar a Hagi que esa era una batalla perdida desde que junto a Saya, comenzo su largo viaje detrás de Diva, que hasta la fecha, seguía vigente. Sabia que Diva cada vez se encontraba mas y mas lejos y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, y conforme los planes de sus caballeros obstaculizaban los de Saya, era imposible para Hagi no ser pesimista, aun así, el momento de dormir de su ama llegaría en cualquier momento, lo sentía, y si Saya no estaba lista para pelear, todo estaba perdido desde el comienzo. Toda la humanidad, y en si, la esencia y la razón de vivir de saya expirarían, y con ello, el también.

Recordó una frase que en esos momentos le helo la sangre con el simple echo de pensar en como se había a atrevido a compararla con esa situación de una forma tan descarada.

"_Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele" _

No podía tampoco dejar de pensar que la muerte de Diva significaba también la muerte de Saya… por sus propias manos.

Aunque había echo una promesa que según su palabra, jamás rompería, su razón de lo correcto le gritaba que tenía que mandar su palabra al diablo.

Diva no podía morir… no dejaría que Diva muriera… no dejaría que Saya muriera, no la mataría, porque simplemente no podía hacerlo, dijera lo que dijera. Aun así, Saya era su obstáculo más grande en sus propios intereses.

"_S__i no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"_

-¿Crees que pueda matar a Diva?- pregunto Saya, como si de repente, pudiera leer su mente, o al menos así lo sintió Hagi. Solo esperaba que su expresión no hablara por el, era una habilidad de acorazar su rostro que había desarrollado muy bien como para que de un momento para otro se fuera al diablo.

-Será mejor que volvamos- contesto el atormentado caballero, desviando la mirada justo después de esa pregunta tan difícil, mientras más rápido mejor, así que simplemente, la acompaño al departamento.

-¿Ya me dirás que pasa Saya?- pregunto Kai sin perder tiempo apenas lo vio entrar a la sala, lo cual puso aun mas de mal humor a su hermana, que no se esperaba un recibimiento tan cortarte... pero así era Kai.

-No. Es personal, entre Hagi y yo- mintió la muchacha, respondiéndole de mala gana y seguida de su caballero, entró a su habitación como huyendo del joven. Lo que menos necesitaba eran sus insistentes e incomodas preguntas en ese momento y con esa resaca era capaz de decir mil y un cosas de las que después estaba segura, se arrepentiría. Quería evitar otro mal momento, así que tomaría el ejemplo de su caballero… callarse.

-¿Cómo que personal?- se pregunto Kai haciendo notar de forma inconciente unos celos que ni el sabia que existían.

-Kai, tu hermanita esta creciendo- le dijo Lewis a modo de broma, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. El muchacho le respondió con una cara de fastidio que ni el podía con ella, y Lewis, lejos de preocuparse por ello, soltó una de sus características carcajadas.

Después del cariñoso recibimiento de Kai, Saya no se atrevió a salir de nuevo de la habitación ni aun cuando Lewis insistió en que comiera uno de los deliciosos platillos que tanto le gustaban a la joven. Sin embargo, el día paso rápidamente, y para cuando Hagi se dio cuenta, todo el mundo ya dormía en ese pequeño lugar… el era, obviamente, el único despierto. Se sentía tan patético como un fantasma que no logra comunicarse al mundo de los vivos... que vigorizante, pensó con sarcasmo mientras observaba como Saya dormía.

No tenia ganas de salir por ahí a vagar en la noche o tocar el violonchelo en alguna calle solitaria, pero si volvió a pensar en aquella frase… y aunque no sabia porque lo hacia, decidió

ponerla en practica, por primera vez en su vida, tomaría una decisión como esa muy a la ligera. ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo, lo único que podía perder si Saya triunfaba… era a la Saya misma.

Con mucho cuidado y en silencio, para no despertarla, tomo del buró el celular de la joven, y salio con el en las manos fuera del edificio para evitar ser escuchado. La calle solitaria que se levantaba frente a el lo hacían sentir en casa… claro si alguna vez tuvo una. Es mas, se podría decir que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar el sonido de los autos y de la alocada ciudad de Nueva York en la hora nocturna, solo podía ver el celular rojo en sus manos, que temblaban.

-No seas miedoso- se reprendió el caballero en voz alta, y tomando agallas de alguna parte de su cuerpo, por medio de los botones se dirigió al registro de llamadas recibidas y sin problema alguno reconoció de inmediato el número de Diva.

-Solo es una llamada- quiso convencerse, y casi cerrando los ojos presiono el botón de llamar y llevo el aparato a su oído, aun con las manos temblorosas y frías.

El sonido de espera le pareció eterno, y cuando estaba a punto de colgar al no recibir respuesta del otro lado de la línea, la incomoda espera término.

-Hola Hagi- contesto Diva al otro lado de la línea, muy sonriente. Hagi no supo como adivino que era el, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, Diva era una mujer muy complicada y solo perdería el tiempo tratando de entenderla... de por si tenia a Saya y a su ejercito de alter-egos tras ella.

-Hola Diva-

-¿Y a que debo tu llamada?- pregunto con sorna la joven mientras se aventaba cómodamente a un sillón -¿Saya ya tomo una decisión?- pregunto mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de sus cabellos.

-No. Yo lo haré por ella- contesto.

-Ay no… Todo se fue al demonio- dijo la joven con un claro tono de decepción que casi le saca una carcajada al caballero, claro, una carcajada que se trago de mala gana.

-En realidad… estaba pensando en tomarte la palabra-

-¿Que?- el caballero guardo silencio, sin responder la interrogante –Vaya… no me lo esperaba de ti- termino por decir Diva, casi como un cumplido que a Hagi, mas bien le sonó como una mentada de madre.

-¿Puedo saber porque?- pregunto con curiosidad la reina mientras tomaba en sus manos el osito Teddy al que le había arrancado la cabeza recientemente.

-Porque no quiero que Saya te mate… si no mueres, yo no tendré que matar a Saya- Hagi sintió que estaba en un juego de ajedrez contra un destino demasiado audaz para el. Sabía que cada pieza perdida de su lado era una confesión que lo hacía sentir como un niño tonto.

-Que apasionado- dijo ella sintiendo que acaba de comerse un peón del caballero –Pensé que eras aburrido- comento, pero Hagi ignoro el comentario, pensando en su siguiente jugada.

-Y dime, ¿Qué dice Saya sobre esto? Supongo que sabe, o no?- pregunto imaginando el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante en el tablero.

-Yo me encargare de eso- el caballero acababa de comerse el alfil de su enemiga.

-¡Hahaha! ¿Y crees que podrás convencer a la terca de mi hermana?- dijo desafiante, aun así, la jugada de Diva fue en vano.

-Mejor de lo que crees- Hagi tomaba ventaja llevando consigo a uno de los caballos de Diva, pero ella, lejos de molestarse, sintió una enorme curiosidad por el acompañante de su hermana. Parecía que después de todo, tenia una inesperada forma de actuar, cuando le convenía, claro.

El tablero sobre el piso se veía tentador, pero decidió quedarse con su mutilado osito, mientras jugaba a sacarle el relleno que se desbordaba por donde antes estaba la cabeza. Se pregunto si la famosa fidelidad de Hagi y su juramento de amor para con su hermana era real… o alguna forma de esconder a "otro" Hagi. Su ansia hizo que la muchacha se desquitara aventando al oso contra el tablero y las piezas de ajedrez se regaron desordenadamente por el suelo.

Estaba decidido, ella misma averiguaría cuantos "Hagis" cabían en esa compleja y atormentada mente. Y ahora si, se daba cuenta de que ese caballero podía ser todo, menos aburrido.

-Wow… Está bien, no me lo esperaba de ti, pero has lo que quieras, solo me importa Saya- contesto, haciendo otra jugada en vano.

-Solo quiero preguntarte algo- pidió el, moviendo peligrosamente a su reina hacia su ultima jugada.

-Adelante- Diva trato casi de forma desesperada de proteger a su rey, amenazado por la reina contraria.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de esta tregua con Saya?- Jaque.

-Eso, una tregua. No quiero pelear más- contesto despreocupadamente, y aunque estaba en jaque, no podía dejar de burlarse del intento de Hagi por matar a su rey y adueñarse de la batalla y el tablero.

-Tampoco me lo esperaba de ti- dijo el, desconfiado, haciendo un inesperado movimiento con la reina, que apenas, dejaba una oportunidad de salvarse al rey de su contrario.

-Hahaha… pero si no soy tan mala- dijo con sarcasmo –No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle nada a mi hermana… solo quiero que estemos juntas, _como antes_- era hora de terminar con el juego antes de que el maldito la hiciera perder –Bueno… llámame mañana. ¡Adiós!- la trampa si era buena, pensó mientras se despedía alegremente.

-Con que no querías terminar el juego- dijo Hagi colgando, mientras observaba el teléfono en sus manos que ahora, resultaban mas tranquilas que nunca. Un juego demasiado fácil, y que por cierto, había quedado pendiente.

-¿Con quien hablabas?- una voz masculina lo llamo con reproche detrás de el, exigiéndole una respuesta. Hagi se volteo, topándose con Kai… parecía que ese mocoso no sabia cuando dejar de meterse en lo que no le importaba, pensó fastidiado el caballero, el cual no respondió, no tenia que hacerlo, así que solo lo paso de largo, para volver al departamento.

-Te pregunte que con quien hablabas- volvió a decir de mala gana el muchacho. Hagi se mantuvo en su pasiva forma.

-¿Siempre huyes así?- pregunto con descaro.

-Será mejor que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa- respondió Hagi mirándolo con los ojos más agresivos que pudo hacer, pero lejos de ahuyentar al mocoso, este le devolvió la mirada.

-Se que pasa algo con contigo y mi hermana… y se que estas tramando algo, de lo contrario no me habrías respondido- argumento casi con inteligencia.

A veces podía ser muy idiota, se reprendió el caballero.

-Ese es el celular de Saya… ¿Con quien demonios hablabas?- volvió a preguntar.

Hagi no quito la vista de el, pensando en una respuesta que esta vez no lo dejara mas al

descubierto, quien sabe desde que momento Kai lo había estado escuchando, y por supuesto, no era buena idea que Kai sospechara que estaba hablando con una mujer… o mas bien, con que mujer, e hizo lo mejor que sabia hacer… guardar silencio, y simplemente le dio la espalda y se retiro rápidamente de su vista.

-¡Oye! ¡Regresa!- grito Kai corriendo tras el, tratando de alcanzarlo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, en un vago intento de superar la velocidad del caballero, pero por más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, cuando llego al departamento, simplemente en este, no había nadie más que sus adormilados ocupantes, aunque pudo notar como las cortinas de la ventana ondeaban con la brisa nocturna…

-Seguramente el muy cobarde salio corriendo- dijo casi pretendiendo pensar que el caballero le tenia miedo mientras caminaba a la ventana abierta, bueno al menos tenia miedo de responderle.

Tenia que decirle todo lo que había sucedido a su hermana, así que de forma desconsiderada, entro a la habitación de ella sin importar que fueran las dos de la mañana y ella estuviera en pleno sueño.

-Saya… Saya despierta- dijo zarandeando un poco a la muchacha, la cual abrió apenas los ojos, perezosamente.

-Déjame dormir Kai- dijo la muchacha mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-Tengo que hablar contigo pero ya… es sobre Hagi- le aviso su hermano. Saya se quito las sabanas de encima, como si el nombre "Hagi" fuera una palabra mágica.

-¿Qué pasa con Hagi?-

* * *

**Séptimo capitulo y a tiempo, ni siquiera yo me lo creo. No tengo nada que decir, mas que agradecer muchísimo los reviews que me han enviado y los que han seguido la historia, solo espero que en este capitulo Hagi no me haya salido medio salido de personaje, si así fue, no tengan problema en comentármelo por favor, me agradan mucho mas los reviews donde me aconsejen.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo capitulo.**

**Me despido.**

**Ayla**


	8. El Alcohol une a las Personas

**El Alcohol u****ne a las Personas**

Kai era muy molesto.

Demasiado molesto para su gusto.

La verdad era que a veces –o sea, casi siempre- no podía soportarlo aunque tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo, y eso ya era mucho que decir. Kai es del tipo de mocosos que te obligan a sacarte de tus casillas como si ese fuera el único objetivo en su vida, y para que alguien lograra exasperar a Hagi…

Gracias al cielo el caballero tenía la suficiente paciencia para reprimir sus ansias de aventarse sobre él y despedazarlo en el momento.

No era tanto el hecho de que el muchacho fuera tan entrometido en su vida, pero aun así, ¿Quien era Kai para meter las narices en su vida? Como si fueran los grandes amigos. No, lo que realmente lo molestaba era más bien el hecho de posesión sobre su hermana, Saya claro. Esa irritante forma de actuar cuando se trataba de ella, y ese instinto de supuesto hermano que trata de protegerla incluso de su verdadero protector –o sea él- y claro, además el muy idiota creía que ella se derrite por él cada vez que le dice "Nankurunaisa" o le habla con palabras de apoyo, que en algún momento –él lo recuerda muy bien- tiempo atrás y no muy lejano, habían desaparecido como por arte de magia gracias a ese enorme archivo llamado "Diario de Joel".

Que tontería pensar en él, después de todo, huyera o no de dar una respuesta a su mas cercano rival –aunque insignificante-, se sentía aliviado de haber salido volando por la ventana –muy a su estilo-.

La ciudad de Nueva York y su ruido espantoso era equivalente a mil "Kais", así que no importaba donde estuviera, si en el apartamento o escondido en esas miles de calles intransitables, pensó mientras se perdía sobre los techos de los edificios gigantescos de una ciudad enfermizamente grande.

Tal vez no tan perdido, se dijo mientras descendía, cayendo con precisión en un callejón oscuro y rodeado de contenedores retacados de basura, dando al lugar un nauseabundo olor que casi le hace llorar los ojos, sin contar que podía escuchar los pasos nerviosos y rápidos de algunas ratas que hurgaban entre los desperdicios. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo el mismo camino por el cual había buscado a Saya un día antes. Esa asquerosa hediondez de la basura y desechos de la ciudad no se poda olvidar con facilidad ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir ahí?

"_De la misma manera que tu vives tu miserable vida"_

-Gracias- contesto sarcásticamente el caballero, a sus propios demonios que se burlaron de él descaradamente. A veces a ellos les gustaba aparecerse en su cabeza, siempre que se les daba la gana. A veces se preguntaba si a todo el mundo le pasaba eso, o si cada vez estaba más loco.

Había olvidado su estuche de violonchelo en el departamento… idiota, se maldijo.

Así que, sin violonchelo con el cual entretenerse y destrozarle las cuerdas gracias al mal humor que Kai le había provocado, aquel juego que no se termino y su odiosa conciencia, decidió ir al mismo lugar donde había encontrado a una borracha Saya, no muy lejos de ahí.

El lugar… no había cambiado nada. ¿Y que esperaba que cambiara? De hecho, desde que se había transformado en un caballero, parecía que el mundo no avanzaba, y que él, se había atascado en el tiempo y que tampoco cambiaba (por que no podía, pero tampoco quería), aunque en realidad el mundo siguiera girando y todos lo dejaran atrás… incluyendo Saya.

_Quizás__ no era el único._

Claro que no tuvo problema en entrar al lugar. No era por nada, pero pudo sentir nítidamente la sensación de miedo y los escalofríos que pasaron por la espalda de aquellos guardias con finta de matones que vigilaban la entrada del antro de mala muerte. Oh, si, los humanos pueden darse cuenta. Es instinto de supervivencia. Partes del cerebro escondidas, poco estudiadas, desconocidas, que guardan los mas antiguos y básicos comportamientos de la raza humana, esa que les dice cuando alguien tiene algo "repugnante". Eso que se sabe a simple vista, sin conocer a la persona. No saben como es que saben cuando alguien tiene "ese algo repúgnate" que les da mala espina, pero están seguros de ellos, y le temen también. Algunos hasta lo han llamado "sexto sentido" o "habilidad extrasensorial". Los guardias de la puerta habían sido un ejemplo perfecto de ello. Se habían dado cuenta de que Hagi, no era normal, ellos no sabían como, pero Hagi tenia "esa cosa" repúgnate, diferente, anormal.

Mientras Hagi bajaba por las escaleras, no pudo evitar sonreír muy ligeramente al pensar en ello. A veces los humanos podían ser muy interesantes, y a veces, se asustaba a si mismo. Ya hablaba como un quiróptero, y cada día dejaba más y más atrás lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad, y no sabía si eso era lo mejor, sin embargo, no lo podía evitar. Había hecho de todo para reprimir lo más posible de su naturaleza, pero cada día, se cansaba mas, y ya no estaba seguro de cuanto podía aguantar -_Que feo lugar- _pensó el caballero mirando las escaleras que descendían hacia el lugar, las cuales no resultaban muy reconfortantes, de hecho estaban muy mal echas, muy incomodas, observo tratando de distraerse y alejar esos tontos pensamientos de auto indulgencia que de pronto lo habían asaltado.

El sonido tampoco era muy bueno que digamos… una potente música electrónica estaba pasada de desvíeles y prácticamente le estaban destrozando los oídos. Sonaba peor que aquellos tiempos donde estaba aprendiendo a tocar el chelo, pero aun así no le importo adentrarse a ese lugar.

Tal vez no debió haber entrado ahí después de todo, se dijo mientras observaba el horrible lugar –y no se refería a la decoración- si no que todo tenia impregnado un fuerte olor a cigarro y sudor mezclado con alcohol… la más pura "esencia" de montones de niños que no saben tomar, pensó mientras se daba cuenta de que muchos ahí dentro, eran menores de edad, y que todos los que entraban ahí, de alguna forma sucumbían.

_-Por __eso dejaron entrar a Saya_- se dijo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de jóvenes que bailaba estrafalariamente y salta al ritmo de la música de un DJ que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver entre la danza de luces neon y las manos que saltaban por el aire al ritmo de la música _–Y por eso dejaron a Diva entrar también- _

De alguna forma, ver a aquellos muchachos dejarse llevar por pasiones e irreverencias inmaduras, desperdiciando la poca humanidad que les quedaba debajo de los litros de alcohol que los envenenaba y las pastillas alucinógenas, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma, Saya también sucumbió como por arte de magia.

Y él, también estaba apunto de sucumbir, algo se lo anunciaba. Tarde o temprano, pero no huyo de eso. Era casi como si lo deseara.

Era raro que no se diera cuenta de ese deprimente ambiente la noche anterior que había ido a buscar a Saya. A veces le impresionaba lo que ella podía provocar en él, o más bien, como era capaz de hacerlo olvidarse de todo, hasta de si mismo.

¿Para que pensaba en tonterías que ya sabía? Era hora de olvidarse de todo, por su propia cuenta… incluso olvidarse de Saya a ver si superaba por una noche el tormento al cual estaba condenado junto a ella. El alcohol siempre era un buen medio de escapatoria, irreal, pero lo que daría por dormir y pensar que no existe. El no traer su violonchelo le daba una patética excusa para emborracharse aunque fuera solo en esa ocasión, aunque ciertamente, seria muy difícil, tenía un sistema muy resistente por obvias razones y tampoco era del tipo de persona que se ahogara en alcohol al primer problema que se le atravesara.

Llego a la misma barra donde Saya había estado sentada, y no supo porque, pero se sentó en la misma silla.

De pronto dejo de pensar en ello, el cantinero –uno diferente- se le acerco preguntándole que quería tomar.

-Un Ruso Blanco- pidió con frialdad. Si bebía algo, seguro que seria vodka, siempre le había gustado, era algo extraño al menos para el, inclinarse por las bebidas fuertes que le quemaran la garganta. Era una agradable sensación. Le recordaba que estaba vivo y que aun podía llevar algo a su boca que no fuera sangre, así que prefería los licores fuertes.

Para ser un lugar de mala muerte, el servicio era bueno. Enseguida su bebida estuvo frente a él, y sin pensarlo dos veces, actuando como un alcohólico, llevo el contenido a su boca rápidamente. El fuerte licor hizo arder su garganta llegando hasta su estomago, sintiendo un extraño calor liquido en su pecho, y la ligera dulzura de la bebida contrarrestaba exquisitamente.

-Mira nada mas a quien me encontré- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él… una voz con la que la que había estado interactuando más de lo normal últimamente.

Hagi no se sorprendió mucho… cualquier cosa podía esperarse de alguien como ella, y aunque pensó que había encontrado un lugar "tranquilo" para relajarse esa noche… al parecer se había equivocado.

El caballero volteo su cuerpo sin prisa ni asombro y miro a la joven que se sentaba tomado un lugar a su lado, el mismo, de la noche anterior.

-No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este- volvió a comentar Diva mirándolo. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera quedado callado, pero en lugar de eso, hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Ni yo a ti- contesto mientras daba otro trago a su bebida.

El cantinero se acerco a la muchacha mientras le preguntaba que deseaba tomar.

-Mmm… quiero… un Mariposa Azul- pidió –No tomo vodka, pero se me acaba de antojar- comento ella mientras observaba la bebida del caballero. Por otro lado, él no dijo nada, y la verdad Diva no se esperaba algo diferente, pero bueno…

-Me sorprende que no intentaras atacarme- comento la joven mientras recibía su pedido sobre la barra.

-¿Para que haría eso?- se sorprendió a si mismo de haberle contestado… pero, quizás tenia ganas de hablar, se había prometido a si mismo que esa noche seria para olvidarse de todos, y aun así habían pasado casi cien años desde que hablara abiertamente con alguien. Tal vez esa seria una forma de desconectarse, simplemente hablar... aunque definitivamente la idea no era hablar con su peor enemiga.

-No lo se, tal vez para apoyar a Saya… Perdón, me equivoque… tú mismo estas conspirando contra ella- dijo con sorna y soltó una risilla traviesa.

-Simplemente no quiero matarla- argumento el caballero mientras pedía otro Ruso Blanco, el segundo de la noche.

-Y eso es poniéndote de acuerdo conmigo- comento ella con una sonrisa sarcástica –Creo que será mas fácil hablarlo en persona que por teléfono- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir -¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer? Y responde con oraciones completas, me molesta tener que adivinar- ordeno sonando un tanto berrinchuda. Hagi lejos de enojarse por la atrevida forma de hablar de la muchacha, tomo el primer trago de su ya segunda bebida.

-Quiero que Saya se una a ti, mientras tú no mueras, no tendré que cumplir mi promesa de matarla-

-¿Y no te interesa el destino de la humanidad?-

-Solo me interesa Saya- le respondió decididamente. Y a decir verdad, hasta Diva se impresiono de la forma tan directa con la que le había respondido… demasiado fiel hasta ahora, y eso no le gustaba.

-Te gusta ser directo- dijo dando un trago –Ojala tuviera caballero como tú… y no idiotas que se enamoran de otra- confeso rabiosa, torciendo la boca y entornando con furia los ojos azules, como si tuviera a Solomon a un lado de ella complicándole la vida, y pensar que él, era su caballero favorito, o lo había sido. Ahora, quizás, solo era un caballero de sobra, otro más, el suplente de Karl.

No lo comento, pero Hagi no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la muchacha, después de todo, Solomon era un idiota que ahora parecía mofarse de la vida jurando que amaba a Saya. ¡Y que decir de Saya! Aquella última vez apenas evito ese beso… por que aunque fuera un arma mortal, psicológicamente era una joven de dieciséis años, y a esa edad es muy fácil dejarse llevar por unas cuantas palabras de amor, y eso, lo molestaba quizás demasiado, más de lo que debía ser.

Diva, aunque no lo pareciera, si se lo proponía podía ser incluso mas observadora que Hagi, y este resulto ser su mas cercana victima. La reina comprobó, aunque con algo de dificultad, un dejo de celos en los ojos de su acompañante. Bueno, ahora que el principal asunto estaba arreglado, era hora de pasar a su siguiente jugada, a ver que tipo de "Hagi" descubría esa noche.

-Imagina que Saya acepta y que todos viviéramos juntos- comento atrayendo la atención del caballero -… pero me pregunto… ¿Qué harías si Solomon trata de cortejar a Saya? ¿Has pensado en ello? ¡Por que ten por seguro que eso sucederá!- Hagi, con el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de ese desgraciado, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían del coraje, y no dudaba que si se lo encontraba frente a frente en ese instante, le arrancaría la cabeza de cuajo sin dudarlo. Y tal vez no hubiera sido mala idea comentar eso, pero se dio cuenta de que Diva, se había dado a la tarea de analizarlo, por eso esas preguntas tan… indiscretas, y cada palabra y gesto suyo, era una confesión que la joven captaba, y estaba seguro de que si le daba la oportunidad, sin duda ella trataría de aprovecharla, así que hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer: quedarse callado.

"_Así es Hagi, calladito te ves mas bonito_" su fastidiosa conciencia apareció de pronto dentro de su cabeza, él la maldijo.

-Te quedarías callado… como siempre- otra que se quejaba de lo mismo, pensó Hagi.

En más de cien años no había recibido quejas de su actitud, hasta ahora… y no pensó que fueran tantas. Después de todo apenas y se atrevía a hablar con Saya. Por alguna razón, no sentía la necesidad de ser escuchado o hablar con alguien más que no fuera su reina, y siempre había creído que era por el simple instinto y naturaleza de todo caballero, pero ahora, ahí tomando junto a Diva, se daba cuenta de que aun… era un humano, y un ser humano siempre tendría la necesidad de ser escuchado y urgido de compañía. De alguna forma eso lo reconforto y al mismo tiempo, lo hizo sentir débil, por que se volvió a sentir aquel niño abandonado y recién comprado para ser llevado a quien sabe donde, solo que ahora, mas crecidito.

Diva suspiro molesta -Pareciera que los ratones te comieron la lengua- comento frustrada mientras daba un gran sorbo a su trago, parecía que sacar el otro lado de Hagi solo por diversión no seria tan fácil como había pensado, pero le gustaban los retos y jugar a las escondidas.

-Imaginemos esto: Solomon corteja a Saya, sí, pero al final, ella cae. ¿Qué harías con una traición como esa?... ¿Seguirías callado?- pregunto con una sonrisa maquiavélica, sin importar que sus preguntas fueran las típicas del "Que harías…?" como si estuviera comentándolo con un grupo de niñas, con la macabra intención de despertar el lado mas oscuro de Hagi, porque el caballero era todo un enigma, y encontrar todos los "Hagis" que podía haber escondidos detrás de ese porte de dureza y esa cara inexpresiva, resultarían un triunfo para ella aunque en realidad no significara nada importante, mas que cumplir su simple capricho.

-Yo no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada a Saya. Solo soy un sirviente- contesto mientras pedía otro Ruso Blanco. Este ya era el tercero y sin duda vendrían más.

Diva estallo en risas -No trates de buscar respuestas tan sencillas. No hay respuestas fáciles a situaciones difíciles- afirmo –Ya, enserio, dejando de lado tu puesto como sirviente y esas cosas… ¿No te sentirías traicionado… celoso?- la desgraciada había dado en el blanco, Hagi se maldijo mientras tomaba rápidamente la bebida que acaba de recibir sin quitar su vista de los ojos de ella.

-Eso no te incumbe- la sensación de calor en su garganta de pronto se había tornado un poco molesta.

-Que respuesta tan concreta- dijo ella sin preocuparse –Eres alguien demasiado atormentado, y te ves cansado- _¿Desde cuando se cree mi psicoanalista?_ Pensó el caballero.

"_La verdad siempre incomoda__, verdad Hagi?_" volvió a intervenir aquella voz que no quería dejarlo en paz _"¿Te puede callar por un maldito segundo"_ le grito mentalmente el caballero, y la voz intrusa, no hizo mas que reírse de él. Era como si otra Diva se hubiera metido en su cabeza sin su permiso y la forma física solo estuviera sentada junto a él.

-Bueno, dejando de lado tus problemas existenciales… ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente para convencer a mi hermana? ¿Crees que será tan fácil hacer que se olvide de su único objetivo en la vida? O sea matarme. Eso si que me incumbe- dijo la joven terminándose su bebida.

-Todavía no lo se-

-Ah… perfecto- dijo ella decepcionada –Mas vale que tengas un buen argumento. Saya es muy terca-

-No te preocupes por ello. Tengo mas influencia sobre ella de la que crees- afirmo con seguridad el caballero.

La curiosidad de Diva se disparo y sintió que el primer triunfo era suyo, una forma de vengarse después de ese incomodo juego de ajedrez. Quizás había encontrado a un Hagi casi malvado, tal vez su lado manipulador… y eso estaba lejos de ser una virtud, y dándose cuenta de ello, marco una enorme sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, satisfecha por esa noche... no tenia prisa, habría muchas mas, de eso estaba segura.

Una parte oscura del caballero de su hermana se develaba ante ella de forma maravillosa. Jamás podría olvidar ese momento, y las que faltaban…

-Solo una cosa- dijo Hagi, sin tener la menor sospecha del pequeño juego de Diva y la pequeña batalla que había perdido sin saber que el alcohol nunca era bueno en situaciones como esas.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Que garantía me das de que Saya estará segura, y que esto no es una trampa para matarla?- la pregunta del millón, pensó Diva, que había esperado toda la noche por esa interrogante.

-Mi palabra- contesto ella con burla.

-¿Tu palabra?- y sorpresivamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hagi se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisita apenas visible, devolviéndole la burla a la reina -¿Y desde cuando eres tan honesta?-

-No lo creerás… pero si supieras que no tengo las agallas suficientes para matar a mi propia hermana- hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras observaba la expresión ligera de Hagi, que le decía claramente _"No te creo nada_"-No me creas, no te voy a rogar, pero esa es la verdad. Ella tampoco seria capaz de matarme, estoy segura… así que obviamente, esta guerra por la cual tanto ha luchado Saya, esta perdida. Yo le estoy dando una oportunidad de que volvamos a ser como antes. Estoy dispuesta a hacer las pases, todo lo demás dependerá de ella- dijo suspirando –Si quieres puedes decírselo. Si quisiera matarla ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No lo crees?- demasiada información, y no era la información que el caballero esperaba conseguir de alguien como ella. Tomo con prisa un diminuto traguito que había quedado en el vaso, como si quisiera que el alcohol disipara sus dudas o lo volviera a la realidad.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Veo que tienes todo bajo control- dijo dejando un billete sobre la barra –Quédate con el cambio- le dijo al cantinero –Hasta luego- dijo dirigiéndose al caballero, y así, se despidió, con la clara promesa debajo de esas palabras, de que muy pronto volverían a verse.

-Diva- el caballero detuvo a la joven con prisa, había olvidado decirle una cosa más, para él, la mas importante de esa noche.

-¿Si?-

-Nos quedo un juego pendiente- le recordó con suma seriedad.

-Algún día lo terminaremos- respondió a modo de despedida. Le dio la espalda, y se perdió de la vista de su acompañante entre la multitud de lo que parecían esquizofrénicos bailarines.

-Una serpiente sigue siendo una serpiente- susurro el caballero mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su abrigo y se llevaba uno de ellos a la boca, mientras lo prendía, dejando que el humo le acariciara el rostro.

* * *

**Cuanto me tarde en actualizar pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, recién salido del horno, y hasta lo hic****e mas largo que los demás. ¡Y sí! Hagi fuma, aunque se les haga raro, pero es que enserio, si lo viera en la calle, hasta me lo imaginaria con enfisema pulmonar, no se, tiene finta de fumador.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada má****s que decir, solo que gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, y ya saben, si tienen cualquier queja, duda, o desean pedirme que corrija algo, se los agradecería mucho, sobretodo me gustaría que me avisaran si los personajes se ven muy fuera de lugar, que es lo que mas me preocupa.**

**A por cierto, me cambie el nombre a Agatha Romaniev, por cosas personales.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capitulo.**

**Me despido.**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	9. Hola Diva

**Hola Diva**

Había estado el resto de la noche ahí, hasta que los últimos borrachos salieron ya cerca del amanecer del bar, y junto a ellos también se había ido el, aunque no en las misma condiciones, y a ver que explicación le daba a Saya, bueno, a ver con que le salía ahora el hermano de esta.

De todos modos no le importaba, _pronto se terminaría._

-Repítemelo de nuevo por favor. ¿El estaba hablando con alguien, con mi celular, verdad?- pregunto Saya por quinta vez, sin comprender aun lo que se hermano trataba de explicarse sobre su caballero.

-Si, así es. Saya, no es por ser entrometido, pero, ¿no te parece que Hagi actúa un poco raro desde hace un par de días? Creo que trama algo- le advirtió el muchacho.

-Ay, Kai. Por favor… escucha lo que dices- le respondió sonriendo -¿Hagi tramando algo? Parece que no lo conoces. Se que es callado y puede parecer hasta raro, pero creo que estas exagerando- argumento recargándose cómodamente en el sillón, sonriendo aun con la cara de incrédulo que estaba poniendo su hermano.

-Pues yo estoy seguro de lo que vi- afirmo y casi de inmediato, como si por arte de magia lo hubieran llamado, la puerta del departamento se abrió, provocando que Kai se levantara, como si alistara para una invasión, mientras Saya reía discretamente, y sin levantarse, observo como su caballero entraba al lugar tan serio como siempre lo había sido. Eran tonterías de Kai, la verdad, es que no había razón para sospechar de alguien como Hagi, pensó la muchacha muy tranquila, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Fue impresionante la verdad, pero tampoco algo como para morirse cuando se dio cuenta de algo demasiado fuera de lugar que acompañaba al recién llegado. Saya podía percatarse de un inusual olor con el que llegaba su caballero, impregnado en su ropa. Un olor a humo de cigarro y un ligero aliento alcohólico, aunque el caballero hasta para eso era discreto y el olor, apenas podía notarlo ella, pero tomando eso de lado, pregunto a Hagi donde había estado apenas lo vio entrar por la puerta, aunque temía que su pregunta sonara mas como una orden que una simple pregunta solo por curiosidad, quien sabe como le sonaría a Hagi, y no era que el caballero estuviera enojado, solo que parte de las ganas de la noche anterior de tomarse unos tragos y fumar, algo que no había echo hace mucho tiempo, era llegar justo en el estado en que se encontraba, a las ocho de la mañana y si hubiera podido a las tres de la tarde y solo quería esperar que Saya se le pudiera enfrente y le dijera "¡Donde barajo estabas!" Pero no, tenia que preguntar de linda manera, quería hacer que Saya se diera cuenta de que el también podía tener una vida sin depender de ella y sus largos sueños, por una vez quería sentirse libre, pero no, Saya tenia que preguntar un simple ¿Dónde estabas? Y no mentarle la madre como a el le hubiera gustado, por que eso le hubiera dicho que tal vez el era importante para ella.

Pero Hagi fingió, Hagi mantuvo la expresión inquebrantable, Hagi quería gritarle que había visto a Diva y que conspiraba contra ella, Hagi no mostró su enojo y se lo trago todo de forma humillante, Hagi solo respondió que había estado "por ahí" y su cortante respuesta no le sirvió de nada pues Saya decidió no preguntar más a pesar de saber que la respuesta era una mentira, pero sin sospecha alguna mas que las especulaciones de su hermano que a ella le sonaban a tonterías del típico hermano celoso, pero Kai aun así desconfiado y viendo descaradamente la docilidad de su hermana, suspiro fastidiado y en un claro gesto puso los ojos en blanco mientras se retiraba a su habitación dando a mostrar su enojo dando un portazo a la puerta, la cual con el golpe hizo retumbar todo el viejo departamento. Ahora Hagi tenia ganas de reírse y soltar una carcajada para que el muchacho pudiera escucharla y se retorciera del coraje, pero el era Hagi, y era especial.

Que mas daba, Kai ya estaba lo bastante enojado como para provocar el silencioso regocijo del caballero, y se sintió con las ganas de darse un baño porque el olor a alcohol en su ropa ya lo tenía mareado y la irritación de su garganta por el humo lo molestaba como el demonio.

Al final, y de forma inesperada, el día había pasado en un ambiente muy tranquilo, aunque sabia que eso se quebraría en cualquier momento, pero en un santiamén pasaron cinco tranquilos y calmados días desde el encuentro de Hagi con Diva en el bar. Cinco días en los que el caballero solo hablo una sola vez más con la reina contraria, pero cinco días en los que Hagi no hablo más de aquel tema con su propia reina. Si bien el plan no había caído aun, el caballero sentía las ganas de reunir el valor de volver a retomar esa platica con ella, y convencerla de tomar la decisión que a el mas le conviniera, sabia que Saya a la larga estaría mejor si estaba con los suyos por mucho que la hubieran echo sufrir, porque aunque le dolía decirlo, Saya jamás seria recibida en el mundo de los humanos y si ella quería, tampoco en su propia raza, pero precisamente era eso lo que el quería cambiar, por el bien de Saya.

A veces se sentía como un idiota, ¿De verdad serian reales las supuestas buenas intenciones de Diva? Claro que no, siempre había un haz bajo la manga y mas si se trataba de ella, pero… quizás no era Saya el objetivo de aquella reconciliación, si no otra cosa que no sabia cual era exactamente aun. Podía sentirlo, era capaz, desde hace mucho tiempo, de saber si alguien planeaba hacerle daño a su ama, y Diva no estaba incluida en esa lista por ahora. Los caballeros eran lo de menos, ellos no podían dañar a Saya mientras su reina no se los ordenara, así que solo eran unos comodines.

Los días, siguieron pasando, pero en el día numero cinco, esa serenidad, estaba apunto de romperse, era una tranquilidad demasiado frágil. Hagi lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando le dio la noticia a Amshel sobre su sorprendente y bien planeada maldad, era poco decir que exploto, pero Diva, lejos de asustarse, le explico muy a su modo que solo tenia buenas intenciones, intenciones que ni Amshel, ni James, ni Nathan creían, pero bueno, ella era su reina, así que no les quedaba otra alternativa mas que aceptar la propuesta que Diva le había echo a su hermana, mientras esta le correspondiera. Sobraba decir que Solomon había apoyado en todo momento a la ojiazul, por obvias razones que hicieron reír a Amshel el cual lo tachaba de un inútil y tonto enamorado, también causaron repudio en James y una risa sarcástica de parte de Nathan.

-Solomon entiende que Saya jamás te hará caso- le había comentado en algún momento de la conversación al rubio, a lo cual este se defendió diciendo que Saya no merecía morir porque después de todo no era su culpa estar de parte de los humanos ya que ellos la habían criado.

-Y Diva no tiene la culpa de que Saya quiera matarla- no supo si eso lo había dicho James o Amshel. Pero eso seguía siendo culpa de los humanos al final de cuentas, argumento Solomon, y en algún momento de exasperación de esos que le daban de vez en cuando a Diva, dijo, o mas bien ordeno, que no le importaba ninguna de las opiniones de ellos, y que se haría lo que ella decía porque estaba aburrida y quería de vuelta a su hermana, que porque Amshel era aburrido y siempre estaba ocupado, que porque James era muy lineal y que Solomon muy soñador y Nathan muy afeminado, y necesitaba divertirse con alguien de su edad porque todos ellos eran unos inútiles en ese aspecto.

Entonces, nada más así, se callaron y se resignaron a lo que les dijera Diva.

* * *

Durante ese tiempo Hagi estuvo esperando el momento perfecto para retomar con Saya el tema de su hermana, pero conforme avanzaban los días simplemente ese momento no llegaba porque Kai se había pegado a Saya como un chicle y prácticamente cualquier palabra que el cruzara con ella, el chico la escucharía, pero el momento perfecto que había estado esperando llego como por arte de magia, cuando Saya, poniendo pretextos que Kai no le creyó, le dijo a Hagi que quería hablar con el, y el caballero sabia de que, pero se aseguro de alejarse lo suficiente de Kai para que este no interrumpiera como acostumbraba hacerlo, así que ambos con el mismo propósito de privacidad, apenas entrando la tarde, se dirigieron a Central Park y no a un café o alguna plaza como Hagi pensó que irían a petición de ella.

En algún momento de la caminata por el enrome parque, Saya se puso frente a el y apenas susurro sus palabras, llenas de miedo y duda -Sabes de que quiero hablarte- le dijo torciendo un poco la boca, como si se le fuera a quemar.

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- No, le respondió ella. Me lo imaginaba, pensó el caballero.

* * *

Los días pasaban y ella simplemente se sentía incapaz de pensar en algo lógico y que estuviera fuera de su hermana, pero ahora, parecía que su mundo, y en realidad así era y siempre lo había sido, pero su mundo giraba sobre Diva. Se sentía como en una constelación desconocida donde daba vueltas alrededor de un astro que la quemaba y que no le permitía acercarse y que de pronto se había enfriado pero ella no era capaz de quebrantarla porque ahora era un hielo frió y duro como acero. Y era un astro que la seguía burlando como siempre lo había echo con un montoncito de lunas también girando a su alrededor, casi insignificantes, porque Diva era la reina y ella era también lo era pero una reina sin corona que se rebajaba a ser una simple estrella extinta que no alumbraba, así se sentía y ahora que se daba cuenta era algo realmente patético, quizás por el echo de que se había dado cuenta ya muy tarde y tenia miedo de no despertar y no hacerse grande y caprichosa y altanera como su hermana porque en realidad la admiraba y eso la hacia odiarla mas y odiarse a si misma.

Y Dios, cuanto se odiaba.

Y tenia que hacer algo, tenia una promesa y un pasado que remendar pero… ¿De verdad podía hacerlo? O la pregunta era, ¿De verdad quería hacerlo? Porque Diva tenia algo así como un justificante medico que decía que su locura por matar humanos era comprensible porque era un delirio y un odio que ellos le sembraron en la cabeza, sin embargo ella sin razón, había matado impunemente humanos y seguía tratando de ir contra los suyos y la verdad era que estaba sola, sin su raza, y sin los humanos.

Estaba harta de hacer el trabajo sucio y limpiar el desastre de una especie que no era suya y que sin embargo deseaba ser parte de ella pero no podía hacerlo porque simplemente era diferente y sabia bien que ellos jamás la aceptarían. ¿Entonces cual era el propósito de su lucha?

¿Y en realidad quería morir? A momentos deseaba romper esa promesa con Hagi porque quería buscar, por muy difícil que fuera, la manera de ser feliz de nuevo porque estaba harta de pelear y quería gritarlo aunque su propia voz le reventara los oídos y le rasgaran la garganta y estaba harta de sufrir y mancharse las manos de la sangre de los suyos porque simplemente jamás fue su destino existir en ese mundo desconocido y ellos lo habían permitido y al final la culpa había sido de ellos y ella solo fue el detonante de aquella tragedia que recordaba amargamente.

Estaba harta de ser un experimento más de la soberbia de esos seres inferiores y que se creían los amos del universo y que la llamaban monstruo y que sabia huirían de ella tarde o temprano y otra vez quedaría sola porque sus promesas y palabras de cariño no eran mas que una conveniencia cruel que la hacia confundirse y seguir sangrando, manchándose las manos y seguir llorando y seguir gritando en silencio y jamás iban a escucharla, y por eso prefería callarse pero no… no mas.

Sabía que la única persona que podía entenderla era su hermana porque eran iguales aunque ella lo negara mil veces y no tenia caso escapar de si misma.

Pero amaba a su hermano y también amó a Riku y a su papá que había muerto tratando de protegerla aun sabiendo lo que ella era… pero estaba muerto, y todos los que habían querido ayudarla estaba muertos y tarde o temprano lo estarían. Ella no era la última esperanza y jamás lo había sido, solo era una sombra que traía caos y destrucción y se le denominaba "Quiróptero" y aunque tratara de pelear, todos, tarde o temprano, morirían como su papá o como Riku.

No había otra opción mas que desaparecer porque en realidad no era nadie, ni una reina, ni una esperanza, ni una chica fea ni bonita, tampoco una buena amiga, ni buena novia y tampoco buena hija, no era buena hermana, no era buena estudiante y por supuesto no era una buena humana solo era un quiróptero y era hora de aceptarlo, dejarse de juegos idiotas jugando a la casita feliz y aceptar esa realidad que la acompañaría siempre porque estaba en su sangre y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Aun así, teniendo todos esos argumentos en su cabeza, tenía miedo.

* * *

-No se que pensar-

-No pienses nada. Simplemente recuerda que el día en que acabes con todos los quirópteros, siempre quedara uno y esa serás tu- la afirmación fue contundente, fría y dura, cruda, pero real, también triste, pero tenia que aceptarla.

-Y a los que tanto luchaste por proteger te lo agradecerán matándote. No se si quieras seguir desperdiciando tu vida por proteger a una especia que no vale la pena, y que no valen tu dolor- argumento nuevamente el caballero, sonando demasiado cruel como para ser el mismo.

-Yo jure que lucharía-

-¿Quieres parecer humana?- Saya lo miro desconcertada, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba hablar de forma tan cruda a su caballero. –Entonces rompe tu promesa, ellos acostumbran hacerlo- Saya bajo la cabeza, lastimada por las palabras, pero tenia que dejar de escapar de la realidad de su existencia y su situación, o eso, la lastimaría aun mas, y con manos temblorosas, busco su celular entre la ropa.

-Llamare a Diva- unas cuantas frases, y Hagi se había demostrado una vez más el poder de las palabras, y el poder que tenía sobre ella aunque nadie podía creerlo. Quería ver la cara de asombro de Diva cuando se enterara de las gastadas frases que le había dicho y con las cuales la había convencido, aun así fueran ciertas, y aun así le dolieran más a el que a Saya.

Sabia que ese día recibiría la llamada, ¿Por qué lo sabia? Porque si y ya. Lo que le sorprendió fue la capacidad de reacción de su hermana cuando Hagi le pronunciara esas palabras crueles y reales que entre los dos habían planeado la última vez que hablaron por teléfono hace unos cuatro días, y se sorprendió también de que todo fuera tan rápido. En cinco, ¿o fueron seis días? Quien sabe, pero Saya había dejado de lado su único objetivo en la vida y había abandonado a aquellos a los que tanto decía amar y proteger.

Ni modo, el mundo es así, se hace lo que se puede para sobrevivir.

El timbre de llamada en su celular la hizo sonreír y con esa misma mueca tomo el celular en su mano y acepto la llamada de su hermana.

-Hola Saya- la saludo Diva a su hermana la cual solo atino a decir un simple "Hola".

-¿Te decidiste?- pregunto bajando por las escaleras y haciendo una señal a Solomon para salir de la mansión, y que ella lo acompañaría, como si supiera de antemano lo que venia.

-Ven por mí a Central Park- pidió Saya, sentenciando el destino agobiante de esa raza que tantos años trato de proteger. Con seis palabras y una llamada había roto para siempre el juramento que alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás hizo. Las palabras se las llevaron el viento a quien sabe donde y tenía la certeza de que jamás volverían. Lo echo, hecho estaba. Su sangre bullía entre una enfermiza felicidad y una culpabilidad que siempre la acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días. Dos partes de ellas peleaban aun, pero estaba hecho, y estaba harta, y cansada, y también, muerta de miedo.

Adiós Kai. Adiós papá y Riku. Adiós a Mao, a David, Lewis, Joel, y a todo el Escudo Rojo.

Ahora solo le quedaba decirle _Hola a Diva._

* * *

**Otra vez perdón por la tardanza, tuve muchísimos problemas tanto en la escuela y en mi vida personal, el estrés me estaba matando y aun lo hace pero ya me acostumbre, y bueno, en si, fue por eso que no tuve tiempo de actualizar por estas dos semanas.**

**Por cierto, por cosas personales, me cambie el nombre a Agatha Romaniev, después de haberlo tenido como Agatha de Ita y no se que tantos mas, pero es que no encontraba un nombre que me acomodara y era urgente cambiarlo. No me conviene tener mi verdadero nombre por aquí, y por quien sabe que tontería que no funciona en la pagina, no puedo cambiar mi nombre en los pies de pagina de los capítulos anteriores, así que no les hagan caso.**

**Bueno, tengo que estudiar, así que ya me voy pero les agradezco a todos los que me han mandado reviews, me levantan muchísimo el animo en estos días tan difíciles por los que estoy pasando, y muchas gracia a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capitulo nuevo.**

**Me despido.**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	10. Sin Retorno

**Sin Retorno**

Aunque David trato de detenerlo le fue imposible. Trato con todos los tipos de gritos, ordenes e insultos que estaban incluidos en su repertorio, pero Kai no dejo de gritar de forma eufórica que tenia que hacer algo, y que algo malo pasaría muy pronto, como si quisiera ser un vidente. Aunque para David, un vidente ciego. Aun así, la actitud del muchacho era realmente alarmante por el hecho de verse tan ilógicamente real.

Por mas que todos trataron de ayudarlo, Kai había salido corriendo del apartamento como un loco y pego una carrera impresionante y sin descanso. Cruzaba sin mirar las calles y avenidas atestadas de carros y taxis porque en ese momento su vida no le valía nada si no estaba Saya en ella. Los conductores, en su mayoría taxis, se detenían de seco frente a el para no atropellarlo y se asomaban por la ventaba gritándole insultos, aunque eran bien merecidos, el muchacho no les prestara atención. Corrió empujando al sin fin de gente, pero trataban de no le ponerle atención porque ver a un loco corriendo por Nueva York no era nada raro. Otros lo tachaban de drogadicto y otros de delincuente, pero Kai no se daba cuenta de ello, solo quería salvar lo único que le quedaba aunque no sabia exactamente de que.

Solo tenia que hacerlo.

Su carrera se encamino a Central Park. Si Saya buscaba un lugar para hablar de algo, ella iría a ese lugar. Un extraño sentido le gritaba que había malas compañías con ella y que tenía que salvarla, porque esta vez, Hagi no lo haría.

En cuestión de minutos, sorprendentemente, había llegado al gigantesco parque. El enorme espacio verde le pareció agobiante por momento. El que estuviera rodeado de edificios altos y grises y ese ruidazo proveniente de la infinita cantidad de autos le hacían sentir que estaba acorralado entre la vida de su hermana y la suya. ¿Cómo encontraría a Saya en un lugar tan grande?

Se tiro en el pasto, y sus piernas comenzaron a resentir el dolor de la carrera y apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba sin aliento. Sintió escurrir por su frente las gotas de sudor y que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, mientras bombeaba sangre a su fatigado cuerpo.

Eso no le importaba, solo le importaba su hermana… ¿Cómo la encontraría rápido?

Era como una señal, eso pensó, cuando frente a el, vio pasar a un hombre altísimo y de cuerpo atlético, bien formado. Bestia ropa deportiva y llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros, acompañado de unos audífonos. Paso trotando frente a el, y Kai pudo leer en enormes letras blancas lo que estaba estampado en la camiseta del hombre.

"**Just do it"** se leia, cortesia de Nike._ "Solo hazlo"_ pensó Kai, y olvidándose del cansancio, se levanto de un salto y corrió, rebasando al hombre que aun trotaba detrás de el.

Sintió el aire en su rostro. Los saltos agigantados y veloces de sus piernas y el aliento que salía por su boca entre respiraciones desesperadas, pero el tiempo se había terminado, fue lo que pensó cuando vio a unos cuantos metros de distancia la figura de su hermana, a un lado del odioso de Hagi.

-¡Saya!- grito el muchacho corriendo hacia ella. Su hermana volteo lentamente el cuerpo, como si se tratara de un fantasma que no quería ser visto. Kai no se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió alegre de haberla encontrado y volvió a gritar su nombre corriendo lo que le faltaba, pero su alegría se transformo en confusión y miedo cuando dos figuras aparecieron detrás de su hermana. Kai pudo notar la expresión que le dedicaba Saya, desencajada de culpa y desesperación, casi como si fuera una triste loca que se arrepentía de haber echo algo malo y ahora veía frente a ella las terribles consecuencias.

-Hola Saya- escucho una voz femenina detrás de si, y la joven cerro momentáneamente sus ojos antes de hacer el ultimo paso que cambiaria su vida y que le arrebataría lo poco que le quedaba de humana… para ser como Diva, así que en una muestra de rechazo a todo lo que alguna vez prometió, juro, lucho y sangro, le dio la espalda a Kai… abrió los ojos y le devolvió el saludo a Diva.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto el muchacho haciendo referencia al saludo de las dos hermanas, sin una sola muestra de agresividad, y en lugar de ello, una muestra de rechazo a el. Todos voltearon hacia el, mirándolo con lastima. No, no es cierto, ni Diva, ni Solomon y mucho menos Hagi sentían compasión alguna por el pobre, solo la tonta de Saya, pensó Diva.

-Kai, me iré con Diva- le dijo Saya sin rodeos, tratando de sonar lo mas seca posible, antes de que su voz comenzara a quebrarse dentro de su garganta, porque aun así ya sentía como el nudo se formaba. Un simple ¿Qué? fue lo único que atino a decir el muchacho, creyendo que todo se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No me obligues a decirlo de nuevo- pidió ella.

-¡Dilo!- grito enfurecido mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la tomaba bruscamente de los brazos -¡Dilo de nuevo! ¡No puedes irte!- dijo mientras la zarandeaba como si quisiera despertarla de un profundo sueño que no existía. Hagi no dijo nada y no actuó como la ultima vez, su única y simple reacción, fue tomar con una fuerza impresionante uno de los brazos del joven, obligándolo a soltar a Saya de su agarre y aun así, Hagi aumento un poco su fuerza, con la intención de quebrarle el hueso.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu y esa puta lo planearon! ¡Con ella hablabas por teléfono, verdad!- dijo entre gritos y gemidos de dolor. Diva miro de reojo a Hagi, y con la mirada le dijo que hiciera que se callara como fuera o lo arruinaría todo, mientras Saya pedía que lo dejaran en paz. El caballero, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su dama, apretó apenas un poco más su mano, y otro gemido de dolor salio de la boca del muchacho.

-¡Saya no les creas! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Los dos planearon!- siguio gritando Kai tratando de sacar desesperadamente a la luz la conversación que había escuchado aquella noche que vio a Hagi hablando por teléfono con una mujer, ahora se daba cuenta de que esa mujer era Diva.

-¡Maldito idiota, ya cállate!- vocifero Diva que aparto a Saya y a Hagi de su camino, mientras tomaba al joven con fuerza y lo tiraba al suelo violentamente, mientras lo jalaba del cabello obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Saya trato de hacer algo pero enseguida Solomon la agarro de los brazos para evitar que se acercara a la pelea

-Te metes en lo que no te importa- susurro maliciosamente la joven al oído del muchacho que apretó el rostro, a reacción del dolor.

-¡No le hagas nada!- le grito Saya furiosa a su hermana Diva, soltándose del agarre de Solomon.

-Pero es un estorbo- argumento la muchacha.

-Solo vamonos- pidió ella. La ojiazul suspiro decepcionada y apenas le dijo un "esta bien" mientras soltaba bruscamente a Kai.

-¡Saya no te vayas! ¡Eres mi única familia, mi hermana!- rogó el muchacho levantándose con pesadez mientras se frotaba el brazo lastimado y enrojecido el cual comenzaba a hincharse, mientras veía como su hermana se alejaba junto a ellos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que las malas compañías que había sentido eran ellos.

-No, no eres mi hermano- dijo deteniendo su marcha y parándose frente a el –Diva es mi hermana-reitero mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente, caminando lado a lado con su hermana y los caballeros detrás de ellas. Ahora era demasiado tarde. ¿En que se había equivocado?

En ese momento, Kai se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, y lo único que era capaz de hacer, fue dejarse caer sobre la hierba y evaluar los daños de su brazo, cortesía de Hagi, mientras veía a su hermana partir, queriendo pensar que todo era una vana ilusión.

Pero no lo era.

* * *

-Saya se fue- dijo repentinamente Kai, mientras entraba en el departamento, con la mirada perdida y acongojada.

-Por Dios, Kai, ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- le pregunto Mao con preocupación, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia el, observando la hinchada y enrojecida marca que ya tomaba colores púrpuras en el brazo de su ex-novio.

-Saya se fue- repitió el muchacho como hipnotizado.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto David ya alarmado poniéndose de pie.

-Saya, simplemente se fue- repitió.

-¿Pero a donde?- pregunto David.

-Diva, con ella, se fue con ella- los presentes, no pudieron mas que preguntar ¿Qué? y mirarse entre ellos, sin saber, por primera vez, que era lo que iba a pasar y que era lo que iban a hacer.

* * *

Saya sabia muy bien lo que hacia al unirse a Diva… o eso creía. Pero tenía que ser una simple muchacha con casi dos siglos de vida y una mente de niñata de dieciséis años, se decía luego de _todo _lo que había sucedido. Cuando había tomado la decisión era obvio que las dos reinas estarían juntas, y la guerra entre ellas había terminado, o eso creyeron ambas muchachas…

… si, unas mocosas de dieciséis años que creían poder comerse el mundo a mordidas, literalmente… típico.

Saya a veces era muy inmadura, y que decir de Hagi. Al caballero no le desagradaba la idea de esa nueva alianza, pero conoció la palabra "arrepentimiento", después de alguno meses, y después de todo lo que vendría a ocurrir, aun podría sentir vividamente la sensación de incertidumbre que se apodero de el en aquel momento, pensando en lo que les esperaba a los dos al entrar a un mundo tan extraño y crudo como el de Diva… y quizás, había hecho una estupidez convenciendo a Saya, no lo sabia exactamente. Solo sabía que el único infierno existente era Diva. Diva y sus caprichos, sus ideas locas, sus cambios de humor y su despiadada y juguetona forma de ser y todo lo que la formaba.

Se arrepentía de no haber pensado bien la oferta de pasar por las puertas del infierno, pero por ahora ninguno de los dos pensaba en ello, y Saya solo veía el inmaculado color blanco de la mansión, repleta de columnas en la entrada, con unos grandes y verdes jardines adornando por doquier. Los árboles abundaban y las enredaderas también, subiendo caprichosamente por las paredes, llevando las rosas azules entre las hojas. Era como un paraíso. Tampoco pudo evitar ver los gigantescos pero bellos y ostentosos balcones de surrealistas figuras en las puertas de cristal. Ese detalle había encantado a Saya, le gustaba imaginar que el amor llegaría hasta su balcón proclamando su amor, como en las novelas cursis y románticas… lastima que eso jamás sucedió.

La limusina tuvo que dar una enorme vuelta en la glorieta que adornaba con una gigantesca fuente repleta de ángeles y querubines que lloraban la entrada a los autos, y al fin se detuvo en la puerta de la mansión. Un portón gigantesco color negro se levantaba imponentemente, con las figuras de hermosos seres divinos tallados en madera. Era irónico, un paraíso que parecía sacado del mismísimo reino en el cielo, figuras de ángeles aquí y haya, y vegetación por todos lados, era como un pequeño cielo engañoso que albergaba un infierno dentro de el, y una vez que te adentrabas ahí, ya no había forma de salir. Pero Saya no se fijaba en eso ahora

Hagi bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Saya, pero esta ni pudo decir gracias, su mente le decía, _¿Que demonios haces? ¿Realmente deseas esto?_, pero ya no sabía ni como controlar su cuerpo, y sus pies avanzaban por voluntad propia a la entrada, acompañada por su hermana que caminaba a su lado mientras subían unas blancas escaleras de recibimiento.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, esta se abrió como si fuese una caja sorpresa y salio Nathan -tenía que ser el payaso- saltando y gritando de alegría, aunque a Saya casi se le sale el corazón en el acto.

-¡Sayaaa! Nunca pensé que aceptarías la propuesta de unirte a nosotros querida- le comento el caballero con una voz fingida y aguda, adoptando una pose afeminada. Detrás de el, se encontraba James, el cual la observaba como si fuera una plaga, una invasión desquiciada y horrible, pero trato de no prestarle atención.

-Ay, pero si también vino el apuesto y lindo caballero- comento Nathan mientras dirigía su mirada a Hagi, levantando un pie y juntando las manos mientras su mejillas se enrojecían como si fuera una colegiala enamorada de su maestro. Por otra parte, Hagi solo ignoro el incomodo comentario.

Por fin, Diva guió a Saya hacia dentro de la mansión.

* * *

-¿¡A donde se fue!? ¡¿Por qué?!- grito como loco David, zarandeando a Kai.

-¡Fue culpa de el! ¡Yo sabia que ese maldito tramaba algo y se lo dije a Saya pero no me creyó!- explico con desesperación el muchacho.

-¡¿Culpa de quien?!-

-¡De Hagi! ¡Hagi lo planeo todo con la puta de Diva!- grito exasperado, y respiro una vez mas, tratando de calmarse para explicar debidamente lo que había ocurrido. -Una vez vi hablando a Hagi por teléfono con ella, decían cosas de encargarse de esto y de aquello, no se exactamente, algo de convencer a Saya y no se que mas- respondió sin saber por donde empezar y entrecortando las palabras.

-¿Convencer a Saya de que?-

-De irse con ella, con Diva. Ella le pidió que estuvieran juntas y Hagi fue quien convenció a Saya-

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Saya?- pregunto Lewis incrédulo.

-¡Lo hice y no me creyó!-

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Lewis muy alarmado. Julia se acerco a Kai, para revisar la herida en el brazo de Kai, pero el muchacho apenas la sentía.

-Buscar a Saya y a Hagi, convencerlos de volver- afirmo el militar, pero Kai enseguida salto frenéticamente.

-¡No sean ingenuos! ¡Saya no regresara!- sentencio.

* * *

**¡Vaya! Al fin actualizo rápido. Estoy tan feliz de haber terminado este capitulo porque a partir de aquí empieza la verdadera historia. **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que desde la última semana el estrés ha bajado un poco, ojala y siga así para poder seguir actualizando bien. **

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic.**

**Sabes que acepto de todo en los reviews expelo exigencias y mucho menos si son de forma grosera.**

**Me despido.**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	11. Inconveniente Comodidad

**Inconveniente Comodidad**

No era por ser descarada, pero el momento en el que entro a la mansión, volvió a sentir, aunque de forma remota, como si regresara al Zoológico, en sus mejores años.

La mansión de Nathan, lugar donde actualmente vivía su hermana con todos sus caballeros, estaba por supuesto en la zona residencial de Nueva York, donde se asentaban las familias de la más alta sociedad de Estados Unidos. Aun así, entre tanto lujo, la mansión resaltaba sobre las demás en todos los aspectos; desde los enormes jardines de la entrada, que adornaban el gigantesco portón negro, hasta la enorme glorieta con esa fuente que parecía sacada de ensueño y las flores dignas de la decoración de un castillo. Que decir de la casa y sus detalles.

Aunque no lograba superar al Zoológico, puesto que ese lugar era equivalente a un pueblo entero y había sido extremadamente bello, volvía a sentir que su pasado la estaba alcanzando. Volver a vivir con Hagi, Diva, ahora libre… Amshel, aunque ese era un personaje que no le agradaba del todo, y aquellos locos que su hermana tenia por caballeros. Una versión moderna, muy parecida a la de la mansión francesa. Después de todo, ayer y hoy, todos los lugares donde estuviera su hermana y ella era un sitio de locos. Si, tenían que estar dementes para vivir con ellas.

Saya entro lado a lado con su hermana a la casa, y aunque iba acompañada, le temblaban las rodillas, porque sabía que atravesando esa puerta, no habría marcha atrás. Era como entrar por las puertas de un infierno incierto, donde no sabes si la condena seria una agonía o un paraíso. Pero los lujos son la debilidad de las mujeres. Saya se quedo prácticamente anonadada admirando los perfectos detalles que adornaban el recibidor. El impecable olor a vainilla, cortesía de Diva porque según le había comentado en algún momento del pequeño recorrido, le gustaba que oliera así. Los muebles, las paredes, el piso, el techo, todo, absolutamente todo, era como un sueño, era como si el Zoológico, el lugar donde se había criado, se impusiera de nuevo sobre ella, como advirtiéndole que jamás escaparía de su pasado. Pero si no podía escapar de su pasado, al menos podía darse el lujo de que fuera acogedor.

Al diablo, pensó mientras era guiada por su hermana hacia otra habitación donde se encontraba la sala, sin dejar de sorprenderse de los ostentosos detalles y la agraciada decoración.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Diva entrando a la sala.

-Lindo- le respondió su hermana, observando también la bellísima e inmaculada sala. Todo el lugar tenía una mezcla de modernidad y sobria elegancia.

-¿No te recuerda algo?-

-Tal vez- respondió tratando de no dejar ver sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez al Zoológico- adivino la ojiazul. Saya la observo tratando de disimular su impacto, era como si su hermana le pudiera leer la mente, y eso, realmente, la perturbo, porque quien sabe que otros poderes poseía su pequeña hermana, poderes que ella desconocía y no tenia.

-¡Pero no pongas esa cara! Solo adivine- aseguro con una sonrisa –Ven, te enseñare tu cuarto, es muy lindo- le aseguro la joven con entusiasmo, jalando del brazo a su hermana y conduciéndola rápidamente por las escaleras, perdiéndose de la vista de los tres caballeros que se quedaron en el vestíbulo.

-¡Oh, Hagi, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí!- expreso sonriente Nathan, tomando por el brazo al desprevenido caballero, que en una mueca de rechazo, se soltó bruscamente del rubio.

-¡Hagi! ¿No vienes?- pregunto Saya asomándose por el barandal de las escaleras, todavía a un lado de Diva. El caballero sintió que le salvaban la vida, y con ese pretexto, siguió a las dos muchachas por las escaleras.

Diva caminaba demasiado rápido, así que después de unos segundos, se encontraron en un largo y ancho pasillo repleto de puertas, con algunos espejos colgado y la misma decoración elegante del resto del lugar.

-Mira Hagi, esta es tu habitación- le dijo Diva deteniéndose frente a una puerta doble y abriendo una de ellas. –Hagi, préstame a Saya, ¿Si?- pidió, y sin esperar respuesta, jalo a su hermana por el brazo nuevamente, conduciéndola por el resto del pasillo. El caballero simplemente decidió entrar a su nuevo cuarto y encerrarse en el por el resto del día y rezar que por favor a Nathan no se le ocurriera hacerle una visita.

-Y esta es tu habitación- le informo Diva a su hermana, que se detuvo en seco frente a una puerta también doble, las cuales abrió de par en par.

-Que bonita es- afirmo Saya entrando lentamente al lugar.

Una enorme cama adornada con sabanas rojas y de cuatro columnas con cortinas del mismo tono se erguía en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Era de esas camas que se antoja aventarse en ella. Un femenino tocador blanco frente al lecho llamaba mucho la atención, con un enorme espejo triple sobre el. Era un tocador, aunque no igual, parecido al de su habitación en el Zoológico. Había unos cuantos adornos sobrios pero muy femeninos y elegantes en las paredes, pero lo que mas llamo su atención, fue una enorme puerta de cristal con largas cortinas blancas que daban la bienvenida a un balcón con vista al jardín, al cual Saya corrió entusiasmada.

-Que hermoso- dijo la joven saliendo al mirador y admirando el enorme jardín trasero, de un verde espectacular y brillante, lleno de árboles y flores de todo tipo, pero sobretodas ellas, las rosas azules destacan en los arbustos y enredaderas.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Diva sonriendo, recargándose de espaldas sobre el barandal negro.

-Claro que me gusta- le respondió mirando hacia todos lados como las enredaderas cubiertas de rosas tapizaban los muros. Se poso a un lado de su hermana, observando nuevamente el campo, pero una nueva figura apareció en medio de todo ello, volcándole el interior de su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo.

-¿Es Amshel?- pregunto Saya, observando al hombre que hablaba por teléfono mientras caminaba sobre el césped recién cortado. Diva se volteo, dirigiendo la vista hacia donde la tenía su hermana.

-Si, ¿Por?- pregunto observando a su caballero.

-¿El sabe que estoy aquí?- pregunto la joven, entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

-Si-

-¿No se enojo cuando le dijiste que vendría?- pregunto curiosa, recordando el fuerte temperamento del hombre, cuando vivía con el y Joel en el Zoológico.

-Se sorprendió, y se enojo, si, porque no lo había consultado con el y se lo dije después de proponerte que vinieras. Pero tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga, para eso esta. Los caballeros son esclavos- argumento la ojiazul sentándose en un diván rojo, cercano a la cama.

Saya se sentó frente a su hermana y la observo con una mirada desencajada después de escucharla.

-Ay, Saya, no pongas esa cara. Sabes bien que no hay otra forma para llamarlos, y el termino "caballero" es para que no se oiga tan mal- contesto despreocupada a la mueca de su hermana.

-Yo jamás he visto a Hagi de esa forma- dijo ella, omitiendo la expresión "mis caballeros" solo para pensar que Riku jamás había existido y que la joven frente a ella no era la asesina.

-Pero sabes que es tu esclavo, y el también lo sabe- dijo mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-No puedo verlo de esa forma, como tú lo haces. Yo aprecio mucho a Hagi- se defendió.

-Eso suena a otra cosa- le dijo indiscretamente mientras se recargaba en el mueble, sonriendo divertida.

-No suena a nada. Lo quiero como amigo. Siempre lo ha sido- argumento desviando la mirada.

-Aja…- mascullo Diva, sin creerle una palabra.

-No malinterpretes las cosas Diva- le pidió mientras se levantaba de la cama un poco disgustada.

-No estoy malinterpretando nada, solo dije que si-

-Ya, mejor hablemos de otra cosa- pidió la joven, y así, el resto del día hablaron de otra cosa, y ni Saya ni Diva se aparecieron por la casa, ya que se habían encerrado ambas en el cuarto de Diva, porque ahí había tele y todas las cosas necesarias para un par de chicas de su "edad".

La menor le había prestado un pijama a su hermana ya que había llegado solo con lo que traía puesto, y la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. La televisión estaba prendida en quien sabe que canal, pero ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención al show que en ese momento se presentaba. El largo tiempo separadas, desde los días de hablar detrás de la puerta en la torre, eran ya muy lejanos, y volver a la naturalidad, por así decirlo, de sus conversación, ahora que sabían que eran hermanas y se podían ver los rostros era algo… reconfortante.

-¿Y que mas hiciste en este tiempo, Saya?- pregunto Diva interesada, estirando las piernas sobre el piso.

-¿Aparte de Okinawa?... Perseguirte- contesto la muchacha sin reparos. Ahora no le importaba y tenia que llegar el momento de decirse las cosas cara a cara, como eran.

-Uy- le dijo Diva sarcásticamente y riendo –Pues yo te extrañaba muchísimo- le confeso la joven.

-¿Y que mas hiciste tu?- le pregunto Saya.

-Dormir… descansar… comer- dijo con mirada sombría –Aburrirme. Mis caballeros son muy, pero muy aburridos, a excepción de Nathan. Te lo juro, que bueno que no le hiciste caso a Solomon-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto su hermana.

-¡Porque es aburridísimo!- le dijo –Aunque bueno… no creo que Hagi sea muy divertido que digamos- aseguro Diva recostando la cabeza en las piernas de su hermana perezosamente.

-Solo es muy serio- le dijo agarrando uno de los mechones de su hermana y peinándolo, el de su hermana menor ya comenzaba a enredarse.

-Eso significa aburrido- argumento la ojiazul levantándose y sentándose de espaldas a su hermana –Hey, me haces una trenza? Se me va a enredar el cabello- le pidió Diva llevando y acomodando su cabellera a la espalda. Saya asintió, y mientras comenzaba a separar en tres partes toda la melena de su hermana, recordó su encuentro con Kai en Central Park, y sus palabras.

"_¡Es una trampa. Hagi y esa puta lo planearon todo!"_

Por primera vez en todo el día comenzó a pensar en el significado de las palabras de su hermano… ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Acusar de forma tan grave a Hagi y a Diva, aunque de Diva se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero no de Hagi. Aun así, con el simple recuerdo del incidente, su curiosidad se disparo. Tenia que saber de que hablaba Kai o esa noche no dormiría tranquila.

-Oye Diva…- la llamo Saya, ya a la mitad de la trenza –Cuando fuiste por mi a Central Park y apareció Kai… el dijo algo de que tu y Hagi habían planeado algo. Una trampa o algo así- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, sin detenerse en la trenza -… ¿Sabes a que se refería?-

Diva abrió los ojos de par en par. Una mueca de asombro en ella no era muy común, pero dio gracias de que estaba dándole la espalda a su hermana porque si no, sin duda ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción, pero tenia que responder algo inteligente, y rápido.

-No. La verdad no se a que se refería- respondió tratando de dejar lo mas lejos posible indicios de duda o asombro en su voz –Deberías de saberlo. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo- le dijo.

-No lo se. Los últimos días se estuvo portando muy raro, sobretodo con Hagi-

-Deben ser celos. Saya, piénsalo bien; Kai diría cualquier cosa porque no te fueras de lado, ¿O me equivoco? Además, ¿Yo de que podría estar hablando con Hagi, si el ni siquiera habla?- dijo defendiéndose, tratando de confundir a su hermana.

-Si… tienes razón- le dio la razón terminando de trenzar el cabello de su hermana –Ya esta- le aviso colocando una delgada liga para detener el cabello.

Diva, una vez más, había tenido éxito.

El resto de la noche siguieron hablando de sus vidas, o de lo poco que ambas habían vivido. Saya trato de omitir mas de la mitad, durante su lucha contra la joven que tenia enfrente, así que se limito a hablar de sus días en la escuela durante el corto año que vivió en Okinawa, pero Diva hablo de todos sus viajes por el mundo con sus caballeros, de sus caprichos, aunque eso si, también omitió la parte de las peleas con su hermana, porque hasta ella podía ser discreta y no era muy buena idea de hablar de un tema tan delicado el primer día.

Ya abría más días para hablar las cosas cara a cara, muchos más días.

**Me sorprende que este actualizando a tiempo, y mas con todo el estrés que traigo encima, creo que el escribir me ayuda bastante a olvidarme de mis problemas, y sus reviews me alegran muchísimo el día, así que solo les puedo decir que muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios****.**

**Me despido.**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	12. Inspiración

**Inspiración**

Ciertamente Hagi no se esperaba una visita durante la noche. Todo el día se había quedado calladito y sentadito como buen niño en su habitación, esperando a la mañana a ver si podía ver a Saya porque seguramente Diva estaba tan emocionada que la traería de aquí para allá y el solo seria un estorbo, además, había que darle privacidad a ambas hermanas; seguramente tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Tal vez pensar en ellas fue como invocar algo, o al menos así le pareció cuando en las horas más oscuras de la noche, cuando esta más cercano el amanecer, escucho fuerte y claro como alguien tocaba a su puerta con golpes secos pero silenciosos, como si no quisieran que se escucharan demasiado. Tal vez era Saya.

Hagi se levanto pesadamente, dejando a un lado las partituras de una composición para chelo que había querido comenzado desde hace años y aun no terminaba, y aunque estaba un poco irritado por la interrupción, abrió la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su "aliada" del otro lado, en un pijama corto y muy veraniego, color celeste.

De pronto se le había quitado la frustración. Quien sabe porque.

-Hola Hagi- lo saludo Diva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hagi, mirando discretamente a los lados, temiendo que alguien los viera.

-Que recibimiento- le contesto ella sarcásticamente, entrando sin permiso a la habitación –No te preocupes, nadie nos va a ver. Solo he venido a hablar contigo- le dijo caminando hacia uno de los sillones del enorme cuarto. El caballero cerró la puerta, y no fue hasta que se volteo, que se dio cuenta de que Diva traía el cabello recogido en una larga trenza que le caía ligera por la espalda.

Al parecer era cierto, _solo quería hablar con el_.

Hagi la siguió, y se sentó frente a ella, dándole a entender con la mirada que le dijera el motivo de su visita.

-No acostumbro decirlo, pero la verdad me sorprendiste. No se como es que lograste convencer a Saya tan rápido- lo felicito, aunque claro, muy a su manera.

-¿Y como esta ella?- pregunto Hagi refiriéndose a Saya, sin darle mucha importancia al cumplido, aun así le agradara haberle comprobado a Diva el control que podía tener sobre su hermana si el se lo proponía.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, creo que no esta muy arrepentida de haber dejado al Escudo Rojo- dijo mientras subía las piernas al sillón –Hablamos de ti- le dijo, acomodándose en el mueble.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto indiferente, aun así, dejándole a entender que le hablara sobre su conversación acerca de su persona.

-Si. Dijo que te apreciaba mucho y no se que tanto. Según ella, no le gustas- le chismeo sonriendo, como si contara un secreto sumamente delicado a la persona menos indicada. Hagi ni se inmuto, era como si no le molestara –Dice que solo te ve como amigo y caballero-

-Eso ya lo sabia- le contesto rápidamente.

-Oh, pensé que te iba a molestar la idea. Yo creía que ella te gustaba- dijo juguetonamente mientras agarraba su trenza.

-Saya es mi reina, solo eso- le afirmo.

-Reina, madre y amante. Se supone que eso somos para ustedes- dijo haciendo referencia a los caballeros. Hubo un incomodo silencio después de eso. Hagi no sabia ahora que responder, porque Diva a veces podía ser muy astuta y la verdad lo había tomado desprevenido, pero bueno, _solo era Diva_.

Aun así, la joven sonrió de una extraña manera que esta vez, el caballero no supo interpretar a pesar de toda su experiencia con las acciones humanas –y no tan humanas- de las personas que lo rodeaban. Diva se dio cuenta de ello, y por lo mismo, no aparto la sonrisa de su rostro, sino hasta que mirando a un lado, en una pequeña mesita, noto como yacían un par de hojas entre medio rayoneadas, maltratadas y con anotaciones de notas musicales que ella identifico enseguida puesto que también sabia leer música.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto apenas estirando la mano para tomarlas, pero Hagi reacciono con rapidez y las aparto de ella, tomándolas bruscamente de la mesa y resguardándolas entre sus manos, lejos de las de Diva o cualquier otro intruso.

-Nada. No es nada- respondió el caballero guardándolas en una carpeta negra.

-¿Eran partituras?- pregunto Diva estirando la cabeza, a ver si podía alcanzar a ver algo especial -¿Tu las hiciste?- pregunto con interés.

-Si. No- respondió entrecortadamente el caballero.

-Haha… por primera vez te veo confundido- dijo triunfante la joven -¿Por qué no me dejas verlas?- le pregunto ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo de nuevo, mientras cerraba y abría los ojos rápidamente, imitando una pose de coquetería a propósito, a ver si le podía sacar una sonrisa al caballero.

-Son personales- le respondió. La muchacha rápidamente cambio su expresión, imitando ahora una de decepción y torciendo la boca. Bajo los hombros, y miro a Hagi fijamente.

El Caballero por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo ojos tan grandes y azules que Diva tenia.

-¡Ya me tengo que ir!- Grito la joven levantándose rápidamente después de mirar un pequeño reloj en el buró de Hagi, al tiempo que miraba hacia la ventana, y veía como la noche comenzaba a disiparse para dar paso a los primeros rayos de luz –No quiero que Saya despierte y venga aquí y nos encuentre- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta, abriendo una de ellas.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió sonriente del caballero, con esa sonrisa que solo ella podía hacer, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

Hagi se quedo ahí, sentado en la silla, aun preocupado porque responder. Sin entenderla por un solo momento.

-Adiós- susurro mirando hacia la puerta. Lo había escondido, pero la verdad era que la platica con ella, aunque breve, había resultado bastante amena. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba así de facil con alguien. Y hacía mucho tiempo que alguien había tratado de hacerlo reír, y aunque la joven no logro sacarle la sonrisa, ella sabia perfectamente que el caballero por un momento se sintió… diferente, y eso ya era un avance.

Diva entro a hurtadillas a su habitación, donde Saya yacía aun dormida sobre su cama, ya destapada y con las sabanas arremolinadas entre sus piernas y brazos, con la mirada más serena que jamás haya visto. La ojiazul se acerco cautelosamente, y acercándose un poco a su rostro, compro que aun seguía dormida y observo por unos momentos la calma de su rostro descansado. Jamás la había visto así, pero suspiro aliviada y se acomodo también a su lado, al menos para dormir un rato mas hasta que Amhsel llegara para despertarla como lo hacia todas las mañanas.

Diva ya se había quedado dormida cuando Saya abrió sus ojos, molestos por los rayos del sol que atravesaban las ventanas a pesar de las cortinas. Con pereza se irguió en la cama y se tallo los ojos irritados por el reciente despertar, acostumbrándose aun a la luz.

En silencio, se volteo hacia su hermana, comprobando que ella estaba bien dormida, seguramente no había despertado en toda la noche, y prefirió dejarla así, además, tenia que ir a ver a Hagi, al cual no le había echo caso en todo el día anterior después de llegar a la mansión. Pobre de su caballero, ella acostumbraba dejarlo solo siempre que llegaban a un nuevo lugar, se distraía demasiado fácil.

En silencio, se levanto de la cama y a hurtadillas fue hacia el tocador, acomodando un poco el enmarañado cabello que se paraba por todas partes y le caía en el rostro, sin la suficiente confianza aun de tomar el cepillo de Diva.

El pijama no le importaba aunque era un corto short y una delgada blusa de tirantes, igual al de su hermana a excepción del color, ya que el suyo era blanco… y tampoco traía sostén debajo. ¿Pero qué más daba? Solo iría con Hagi a ver como estaba, y con tantos despertares el ya la había visto desnuda así que su pudor era poco.

De puntitas y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta para no despertar a su hermana y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si lentamente. Miro hacia su lado izquierdo, tratando de recordar para qué lado del pasillo estaba la habitación de Hagi. Ese lugar era demasiado grande, pero desistió y se volteo rápidamente hacia la derecha, topándose con alguien que no se esperaba y que casi le saca el corazón del susto.

-¡Amshel!- grito llevándose una mano al pecho, con la respiración recientemente alterada. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus piernas dio un paso ligero hacia atrás, como si se pusiera en posición de ataque o bien, preparándose para correr.

-No te pongas así. Solo he venido a despertar a Diva- explico el caballero con voz ronca. La afirmación provoco un sonrojo en el rostro de la joven, avergonzada por su reacción, pero era la costumbre. El caballero la pasó de largo, y Saya, más calmada, también.

Camino en silencio y con lentitud, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar a su hermana gritando a Amshel que la dejara dormir un rato más y sonrió divertida, tal vez eso se repetía cada mañana.

* * *

Fue inesperado el encuentro de esa mañana con su caballero, apenas iba a levantar la mano para tocar la puerta cuando su caballero la abrió sorpresivamente, como si supiera que era ella la que lo buscaba, o como un perrito que espera la llegada de su amo en la entrada.

-Buenos días- le dijo Saya a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si fuera cualquier otro día normal en cualquier lugar normal. A Hagi le sorprendió que actuara de forma tan natural. Diva había tenido razón, pensó. Saya había reaccionado mejor de lo esperado. Tal vez, a la larga, la compañía de su hermana no seria tan mala.

O más bien… quería pensar que lo que había hecho estaba bien.

-Buenos días- dijo Hagi, devolviéndole el saludo pero sin sonrisa -¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto haciéndola pasar.

-Muy bien. Bueno, solo la mitad de la noche porque me quede platicando con Diva hasta muy tarde- le contó observando como el caballero dejaba entrecerrada la puerta. -¿Y como la pásate tu?- pregunto.

-Bien- se limito a contestar –Tranquilo- añadió, como temiendo que Saya de alguna forma adivinara que Diva había estado ahí un rato antes.

-Kai me estuvo llamando al celular- dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada –Tuve que ponerlo en silencio- añadió –diecisiete llamadas perdidas- eso no había sorprendido para nada a Hagi, aunque sonara exagerado. No lo parecía, pero conocía mejor a Kai de lo que todos creían, y definitivamente ese muchacho era capaz de llamar esa cantidad y aun más de veces cuando algo lo obsesionaba. Siempre supo que el estaba encaprichado con Saya, y por eso también la alejo de el. Saya tenia suficiente con el mismo, su caballero tan enfermamente obsesionado con ella, o al menos, a el le parecía así.

-Sigue dejándolo en silencio. Llamara mas- aseguro el caballero. Saya suspiro un tanto cansado -¿Y Diva?-

-Todavía sigue dormida… Bueno tal vez no, cuando salí de su cuarto me encontré con Amshel. Iba a despertarla- le platico.

-¡Saya! Sabia que estarías aquí- exclamo Diva mirando por la puerta que había quedado abierta. –Acompáñame a la cocina- le pidió, o mas bien, la obligo, mientras la jalaba del brazo. Saya le pidió a Hagi que fuera con ellas, pero tal vez no debió haberlo hecho, pensó el caballero cuando al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con Solomon.

-Hola Solomon- dijo Diva entrando a la cocina, adelante de su hermana. El rubio le devolvió el saludo, y también saludo a Saya, la cual también lo hizo. Ni Hagi ni Solomon se saludaron.

-Tengo sed- expreso la ojiazul abriendo el refrigerador y buscando algo con entusiasmo -¡Aquí esta!- exclamo feliz mientras sacaba una botella de cerveza fría y cerraba el refrigerador con un portazo.

-No Diva- le dijo Solomon quitándole la bebida de la mano –Es muy temprano para tomar. Además sabes que a Amshel no le gusta que tomes porque después te pones muy mal- le recordó el rubio casi riéndose.

-"_Otra que no sabe llevar la bebida"-_ pensó Hagi mirando la escena.

-Pero hace mucho calor- se excuso la muchacha tratando de quitarle la botella a su caballero, pero este la levanto, dejándola fuera del alcance de la muchacha.

-No. Además eres menor de edad- le dijo a modo de broma.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡Si yo nací antes que tu!- dijo volviendo a saltar tratando de alcanzar su tan ansiada cerveza, pero Solomon levanto aun mas alto el brazo.

-Mejor tomate un café- le recomendó apuntando hacia la cafetera, con el café recién hecho.

-Te estoy diciendo que hace calor y me dices que me tome un café- dijo enojada, caminando hacia la cafetera y vertiendo el contenido en una taza blanca -¿No quieres Saya?- le pregunto Diva, dando un pequeño trago a la caliente bebida después de haberle echado una cucharada de azúcar y crema.

-No gracias- le contesto algo incomoda, sin saber aun como actuar y sin tener aun la suficiente confianza como para aceptar algo dentro de esa casa… Diva no insitito mas, y dio dos tragos mas a su café.

-Diva, creo que deberías vestirte- dijo Solomon, observando que la joven aun llevaba puesto el pijama.

-¿Y porque?- repelo volviendo a tomar otro trago.

-Sabes que Amshel quiere que estés arreglada desde temprano. Si no ya sabes el teatro que arma y no hay quien lo soporte- le recordó el rubio.

-Ash… esta bien- dijo molesta tirando el contenido de la taza al lavabo –_Amshel es un idiota, no tengo porque cumplirle sus caprichos_- susurro en voz bajísima –Ven Saya, tu también tienes que vestirte- le dijo la ojiazul, mientras ambas salían de la cocina.

Los caballeros de ambas se quedaron solos en el lugar, en silencio, pero cuando Hagi se disponía a irse, Solomon lo detuvo.

-Sabes Hagi…- el rubio hizo una pausa que aumento la tensión del lugar –Deberías cuidar a Saya- le aconsejo con voz grave y seria.

-¿De ti?- le pregunto desafiante, con la misma seriedad que Solomon había aplicado en si advertencia.

-¿De mi? Para nada… Solo tenla vigilada…- le volvió a decir después de una larga pausa, mientras el aire del lugar se volvía cada vez mas denso sobre sus cuerpos –Este lugar puede traer muchas sorpresas…- sentencio, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, desdeñosa. Esa sonrisa de arrogancia y egocentrismo que Hagi tanto odiaba de Solomon

Hagi no dijo nada mas, tampoco se dejo perturbar por las palabras del caballero, aun así supiera que era verdad lo que le decía. Pero mejor decidió simplemente salir de la cocina, como si nada, con el mismo semblante de siempre, analizando en silencio sobre que se refería Solomon.

Iría a su habitación, seguramente a encerrarse por el día entero… de nuevo. De todos no le importaba, seguiría con las partituras que había dejado anoche después de la visita de Diva, y quien sabe, si la inspiración no lo abandonaba, tal vez algún día se las enseñaría a la ojiazul, y si tenia el valor suficiente, a Saya.

Pensar tanto en ambas no era nada bueno, pensó mientras subía las escaleras, escuchando las risas de Diva y Saya que venían del pasillo, como si se trataran de fantasmas invisibles que se burlan de alguna indefensa victima.

-Con que sorpresas…- susurro –Ya veras las sorpresas que te esperan a ti… Diva- dijo Hagi, encerrándose en su alcoba.

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:ES;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Hoy no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que espero les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y comentarios. Y ya saben, si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia o critica solo mándenme un review o un correo.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capitulo.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev **


	13. Solo uso Chanel

**Solo uso Chanel**

Cada quien se fue por su lado, sin sorpresas, sin mal entendidos y sin una palabra, y Hagi, al igual que Saya, rogaba porque las cosas siguieran así durante la estancia restante en esa casa.

-Tenemos que ser de la misma talla- afirmo Diva sin mirar a saya, abriendo el par de puertas del closet, aunque, el armario resultaba ser un cuarto gigantesco, perfectamente acomodado, repleto de cajones y mas puertas, cada prenda, accesorio y zapato en su lugar, todo escondido detrás de las puertas… y mas puertas. Saya se quedo babeando. Ese armario era del tamaño –o quizás mas grande- que su habitación, cuando vivía en Omoro.

Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención, era que esa casa parecía estar llena de puertas sin abrir. Tal vez era mejor que siguieran así, nunca sabes que hay del otro lado. Era mejor guiarse por Diva. Quien mejor que ella para enseñarle su propio mundo de lujosa crudeza.

-¿Qué talla de pantalón eres Saya?- le pregunto Diva abriendo uno de los umbrales, donde dentro se alojaban una cantidad inmensa de blue jeans -¿O prefieres usar falda?-

-No. El pantalón esta bien- dijo acercándose a mirar a las prendas –Uso talla 12- le informo, torciendo la boca. Le impresionaba la enorme talla que usaba.

-Lo sabia, igual que yo- dijo Diva sonriente, comenzando a buscar un pantalón con frenesí, tirando algunos al suelo, pero a pesar de tener montones de ropa, en esos momentos susurro "que no tenia nada que ponerse".

-¿12 te parece una talla muy grande?- pregunto Saya, observando la figura delineada y curveada de su hermana, bajo la pijama. Siempre había tenido la idea de que Diva tenía una figura perfecta, envidiable y deseada por todo el sexo opuesto, y que su propia talla -12- siempre le dio a entender que tal vez estaba un poco gordita.

-Claro que no. Pero es porque tenemos caderas anchas. Asi tiene que ser- le contesto sin detener la búsqueda –No te gustaría tener cuerpo de hombre, ¿O si?- bromeo.

-Que bueno. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba gorda- Saya frunció el seño después de decir aquello. ¿Desde cuando pensaba en eso tan seguido? Aunque más bien, no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, pero ahora que estaba con Diva, parecía que después de todo, podía tener una vida relativamente "normal", y tenia tiempo de verse por horas al espejo, buscándose defectos físicos que afectaran la obligatoria envoltura de una mujer.

Aun así sentía un alivio de saber que tenia la misma figura que su hermana, que siempre le había parecido perfecta. Ahora ella también se podía sentir perfecta.

-Eres igual a mí, así que no estas gorda- dijo con un fuerte tono de vanidad, mientras tomaba dos pantalones y enseguida abría el armario donde se hallaban las blusas. Con rapidez busco un par, y como hacia algo de calor opto por buscar alguna que fuera fresca pero bonita para ambas y termino optando por una color blanco para si misma –¿Te gusta esta?- pregunto la ojiazul sacando una de las prendas, color púrpura, con mangas flojas pero muy ceñida a la cintura. Se imagino que le quedaría perfecto a su hermana por la estreches de su talle.

–Supongo que te gusta Dolce & Gabbana- supuso mientras Saya tomaba la prenda en sus manos. La tela era realmente suave y lisa. En realidad, era seda. Seda autentica.

_Dolce & Gabbana_… hace mucho tiempo que no se ponía a pensar en esas cosas. Era muy extraño ponerse a pensar ahora en eso, y saber que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar… en cosas tan superficiales. Cada vez se sentía mas aliviada. Le recordaba a sus platicas en la torre. Siempre se sentía tan bien cuando hablaba con ella… y parecía que eso no cambiaria aun después de un siglo de lucha.

-Si- dijo aunque jamás había usado ropa tan costosa. Observo como Diva comenzaba a desvestirse, sin importar que estuviera acompañada, pero de todos modos no importaba mucho, ni que tuviera tres senos, pensó Saya, mientras se quitaba la pena de encima y comenzaba también a desvestirse.

-Oye Diva…- la llamo Saya atrayendo la atención de su hermana, mientras se ponía la blusa –En la cocina dijiste algo de que tenias que cumplirle los caprichos a Amshel o algo así- y antes de que terminara la pregunta, Diva respondió, terminando de ponerse su ropa.

-Ah… es que a Amshel no le gusta que ande en pijama durante el día. Dice que una mujer bonita con mas razón debería arreglarle y no se que tantas tonterías- dijo mientras se acercaba, y ayudo a su hermana que tenia problemas para amarrar un delgado lazo alrededor de la cintura, haciéndole un moño al final, prácticamente perfecto.

-Debe ser la costumbre- comento Saya.

-¿La costumbre?- pregunto interesada su hermana.

-Si. Cuando vivía en el Zoológico no se me permitía andar en el día en pijama. Siempre que me quedaba dormida o no quería cambiarme, Joel y Amshel me regañaban. Decían que una mujer tenia que arreglarse- le comento, sin atreverse a formar una sonrisa en el rostro recordando sus días en la mansión y los insoportables vestidos que tenia que llevar. Y que decir de los corsets ajustados que la dejaban sin respiración.

-Los corsets eran un suplicio, ¿verdad? Yo también tuve que llevarlos- comento Diva. Saya sintió un intruso en su mente, ¿Cómo sabia su hermana de lo que estaba pensando?

-¡Que bonita te ves!- exclamo Diva feliz, sin dejar tiempo de que Saya indagara mas en sus sospechas –Mírate al espejo- la animo, y Saya no tardo en encontrar un espejo de cuerpo completo que formaba parte del cuarto, pero cuando vio su reflejo, se pregunto "¿Quién es esa?"

Ver su nuevo reflejo le volcó el interior. Por alguna razón, tal vez la blusa o el pantalón, se veía mas alta. Los jeans le quedaban perfectos, haciendo que sus piernas se vieran mas torneadas a pesar de que le parecían muy flacas. Observo un diminuto grabado en el botón color cobre del pantalón. Calvien Klein jeans. Resultaban ser bastante buenos para sus piernas.

El color de la blusa era ideal a su tono de piel, y resaltaban su figura, que tanto tiempo mantenía escondida. Su cabello era un revoltijo pero eso se podía arreglar. Sin embargo, era otra Saya, era como si apenas estuviera despertando de otro de sus sueños. Era una versión moderna del Zoológico. Todo era tan parecido, que sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Extrañamente, se sentía más normal que nunca. Se sentía como cualquier otra chica de su edad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta como te ves?- pregunto Diva acercándose a su hermana, notando su reacción, o mas bien, la ausencia de ella. Se coloco a su lado, reflejándose también en el espejo. Ahora Saya no podía creer el parecido tan increíble que tenia con su hermana, a excepción de algunas diferencias como el tono de piel o el mas evidente, el color de ojos y el cabello, el de ella largísimo, y en ese momento, aun agarrado con la trenza. Todo parecía tan igual y tan diferente a la vez.

Toda la incongruencia de su vida había aumentado, solo que ahora, esa incongruencia estaba bien vestida.

-No, si me gusta… solo que…-

-No te imaginabas así- se adelanto a responder Diva –Ahí que ir de compras- dijo la ojiazul sacando a su hermana de la habitación –Por ahora te prestare de mi ropa, por mi no hay problema, pero supongo que te gustaría tener la tuya. Después de todo llegaste solo con lo que traías puesto- dijo mientras se sentaba en el tocador y se desataba la trenza.

-¿Por qué no empacaste?- pregunto la joven mientras cepillaba con cuidado su largísimo cabello.

-Tenia que decidirme rápido antes de que me arrepintiera- contesto después de una larga pausa, observando a su hermana, que ya había terminado de peinarse y se había dejado suelto el cabello.

-¿Por Kai?- pregunto Diva mientras se aplicaba en el rostro una delgada capa de maquillaje en polvo.

-Si. Kai es muy… persuasivo- contesto.

-"_Igual que Hagi, Saya_"- pensó mientras comenzaba a aplicarse una mascara de pestañas rápidamente, con una agilidad y rapidez ya muy practicada.

_-"Por eso se le ven tan largas las pestañas"-_ pensó Saya, mientras veía como la joven terminaba y cerraba el frasco al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla del tocador, y con un gesto le dijo a Saya que se sentara.

-¿Te puedo pintar?- pregunto Diva con una sonrisa.

Era… demasiado normal como para ser normal. Era como un par de hermanas que simplemente se maquillan, pero a pesar de ello Saya se sentó, mientras Diva comenzaba buscar en un cajón quien sabe que cosa. Después de todo le había dicho que si.

-Por aquí tiene que estar. Nunca comparto el maquillaje. Bueno, no tengo con quien hacerlo. Pero tengo infinidad de cosméticos sin usar- dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño estuchito negro –Este color esta bien para ti- dijo mientras esparcía un poco en la esponja y comenzaba aplicarlo en el rostro de su hermana. Saya noto un par de "C" colocadas una sobre otra en el estuche del polvo.

-Solo uso Chanel- dijo Diva dándose cuenta de la observación de su hermana –A veces Lancôme o Estée Lauder- añadió, mientras sacaba otro rimel, también Chanel. –Mira hacia arriba para ponerte el rimel- le pidió. Saya accedió y su hermana comenzó a pintarle con cuidado las pestañas, evitando que el diminuto cepillo manchara la piel y tratando de no dejar grumos. Tomo una pequeña brocha a la cual le añadió una ligera capa de colorete rosa y lo aplico en las mejillas de su hermana a modo de rubor. Después, le pinto los labios con un brillo labial de ligera tonalidad rosada, ella también se puso, al igual que también se puso un poco de rubor.

-Ya termine- dijo Diva sonriendo, indicándole a su hermana que se viera al espejo. Saya volteo, y ahora si, definitivamente no sabia quien era la que estaba frente a ella. Noto como su hermana tomaba otro cepillo y con el peinaba el corto cabello de la joven con mucho cuidado. Saya se quedo anonada con su imagen. Era otra completamente, ahora si podía decirse que parecía una persona normal. El rubor y el brillo labial le daban un aire hasta inocente, al igual que a su hermana que también se veía al espejo.

Seguía llamándose Saya, pero ya no se sentía la misma. Ahora, había pasado de matar quirópteros todos los días y de viajar de un lugar a otro, por maquillarse, vestirse con ropa de diseñador y convivir con la persona que mas daño le había hecho en la vida, y hasta le permitía aplicarle mascara en las pestañas. Si vida daba demasiadas volteretas. Seguía sintiéndose atrapada en la montaña rusa, solo que ahora, el juego se había quedado atorado justo en la parte donde te deja de cabeza y le rogaba al conductor del juego que hiciera algo, pero daba la casualidad de que el conductor era Diva.

-Con un poco de maquillaje te ves todavía mas bonita- le dijo a modo de cumplido –Un día tenemos que salir, si? Me encantaría verte toda arreglada. Le podemos pedir a Nathan que nos ayude, a mi siempre me deja muy linda- dijo vanidosamente, pero aun así, sonaba tan… usual y dulce, como cualquier otra muchacha que quiere verse linda y no como la sádica conductora de la montaña rusa que quería hacerla pasar el susto de su vida.

-¡Casi se me olvida!- exclamo Diva corriendo hacia el armario. Saya escucho un revoltijo, pero no se atrevió a entrar, y para cuando acordó su hermana regresaba con dos pares de zapatos.

-Supongo que te quedan ¿Te gustan?- pregunto enseñándole un par de zapatillas de tacón bajísimo, color púrpura como su blusa, sencillos pero muy bonitos. También noto que los de su hermana eran negros con sutiles detalles en blanco, extremadamente femeninos.

-No traje tacones altos porque que flojera- comento mientras ambas se calzaban los zapatos.

-Si me quedan bien- le dijo Saya caminando un poco, probándolos a ver si sentía cómoda con ellos. Gracias a Dios sabía usar tacones, o si no hubiera hecho el ridículo frente a su hermana, y sin duda, hubiera caído.

-Te ves tan linda- volvió a exclamar la ojiazul.

-Tu también- le respondió ella con una calida sonrisa.

-Eso lo se. Somos iguales- reafirmo mientras jalaba a su hermana fuera de la habitación con animo.

"_Ahora si, ahora si somos iguales"_ pensó Saya, saliendo con ella, escuchando atenta el sonido de los tacones bajo sus pies y sobre el suelo. No sabia porque.

Ese era el momento, era el momento final del principio.

Eso es algo que Saya entendería mucho tiempo después. Algo que le costaría muchos sacrificios entender.

**

* * *

Y sigo actualizando a tiempo, estoy tan orgullosa.**

**Bueno, solo quiero aclarar que tal vez les haya sonado un poco extraño el poner tantas marcas en el capitulo, pero precisamente por eso hice este, para remarcar la superficialidad de Diva y como arrastrara a su hermana a ella, creyendo que es algo inocente y normal, digno de cualquier muchacha de su edad y como eso mismo la distraerá a ambas de las cosas realmente importantes y dramáticas que pasaran mas adelante. Mas bien, las idiotizara y no se darán cuenta de lo que hacen.**

**No se si este permitido poner marcas en los escritos, así que aclaro que no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada parecido. Solo por si acaso. **

**Bueno, solo quiero decir que muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado sus reviews, ya son casi 80 y deseo llegar a los cien, también gracias a los que se toman su tiempo de leer mi fic, y ya lo saben, cualquier sugerencia, idea o critica será bien recibida.**

**Por cierto, el capitulo anterior salio al final con algo así como un código que no pude quitar, ¿Por qué? no tengo idea, cosas de la pagina supongo, solo no le hagan caso porque cuando me di cuenta si me dio mucha vergüenza.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	14. Orquídea

**Orquídea **

Saya sonrió, y sonrió inmensamente, con sinceridad, con felicidad real. No pudo evitarlo a pesar de con cada gesto de alegría un remordimiento le recorría la espalda sin piedad, aun sin entender la lógica de sus emociones. No le importo, y sonrió de nuevo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sonrió mientras bajaba por las escaleras corriendo, sonrió atravesando el vestíbulo, sonrió por llevar ropa bonita, y sonrió por quien sabe que otras cosas mientras veía entorpecida algunos pedazos de la casa. Se sentía como una niña rica y mimada, los tiempos del Zoológico volvían.

Su hermana también le sonrió, mientras ambas se tomaban de la mano. Ese momento supero a todos los momentos que pasó con ella desde que se conocieron en el Zoológico, desde sus largas pláticas ignorantes hasta sus amargas luchas mutuas alrededor de los años

Ahora eran iguales. Las dos con la misma casa, con la misma ropa Dolce & Gabbana, el mismo maquillaje Chanel y el mismo propósito. Simplemente estar juntas.

Ahora eso era lo más importante para Saya. Recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana, no matarla. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Ella siempre fue enemiga de los humanos, y ellos la hicieron la peor rival de su propia hermana y enemiga de su propia raza, pero estaba tan equivocada, que ahora no podía más que sonreír.

-Te voy a enseñar toda la casa- le dijo Diva de repente, mientras la guiaba por una habitación bellamente adornada. Saya accedió, disimulando su emoción de ver el lujoso lugar, porque aun así, viviría ahí y tenía que conocer el lugar o se perdería entre tantas habitaciones.

Pasaron un largo rato recorriéndolo todo. Eran como mil habitaciones, al menos así le pareció a Saya. Todos los cuartos que ahí estaban eran para un diferente propósito, le había comentado su hermana en algún momento del recorrido, y también, que algunas eran simplemente para presumir ¿Por qué no? Pero eso si, todas, absolutamente todas, estaban impecables, bellas, perfectas y llenas de elegancia y gracia. Era como una casa de muñecas "_Barbie_" con demasiados "_Kens_".

-Mira, esta es la habitación donde ensayo con Nathan- le dijo Diva haciéndola pasar a una enorme alcoba. Era más sobria a comparación de otras, pero extremadamente elegante. Algunos sillones rojos se hallaban dentro, también algunas plantas, todas eran arreglos florales de diferentes tipos y formas, dentro de floreros finísimos.

-_Orquídeas…_- pensó Saya, mirando un arreglo floral de estilo japonés –_Que hermosas_-

-No las toques- le dijo de pronto su Diva al ver como si hermana mayor estaba apunto de tocar uno de los pétalos –Son venenosas- le advirtió, al tiempo que sonreía de una extraña manera que hizo que Saya sintiera una cosa fría recorrerle la nuca. Pero quito su atención de las flores y se dedico a ver el amplio espacio central se encontraba entre los sillones. Había un piano de cola, de un negro que brillaba con esplendor gracias a la luz que se filtraba por una enorme ventana al otro extremo. También había un violín descansando sobre una mesa. Quien sabe quien dentro de esa casa lo sabía tocar, pero no pudo dejar pasar una gigantesca e imponente arpa que se erguía en un punto del cuarto.

-¿Y esa arpa?- pregunto Saya acercándose a ella, observando los bellos detalles dorados, de estilo barroco, tallados en el instrumento con un cuidado y detalle impecable. El dorado y el color cobre hacían una combinación casi celestial. Las cuerdas eran gigantescas y gruesas. Jamás había visto unas así, pero sin duda era un instrumento hermoso, tal vez más hermoso que el violonchelo, pero su corazón retumbo de pronto, furioso, le golpeaba el pecho con violencia, como gritándole mil insultos, y sintiéndose una traidora, retiro lo dicho.

-Yo toco el arpa- le dijo Diva, acercándose a su instrumento y tocando de forma involuntaria una de las cuerdas más gruesas. El sonido de la nota impregno el lugar con un sonido majestuoso.

-¿Creías que solo sabia cantar?- pregunto divertida la joven, encontrándose ya muy bien informada sobre la fama de presumidos y egocéntricos de todos los cantantes, aunque a ella le quedaran esos calificativos.

-Toca algo- pidió la joven ansiosa por escucharla.

-Solo dije que sabía tocar el arpa, no que lo sabia tocar bonito- respondió divertida la ojiazul, mientras sacaba a su hermana de la habitación, con un poco de temor a que siguiera insistiendo.

-¿Sabias que Salomón sabe tocar el violín?- le comento Diva, como si supiera que Saya se había preguntado quien, dentro de esa casa, tocaba aquel instrumento.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto interesada por la nueva información. Le costaba un poco creer que Solomon supiera tocar un instrumento, después de todo siempre lo conoció como un importante empresario… además de un caballero.

-Si. Y toca horrendo- Diva soltó una risotada. Parecía disfrutar hablando mal de su caballero frente a la persona que el decía tanto amar, aunque mas bien, parecía que lo disfrutaba todo, así que la joven trato de no malinterpretar las cosas, y también río, esa información seguro agradaría muchísimo a Hagi, y tal vez algún día se la diría, solo para ver si su caballero era capaz de soltar una carcajada como la de su hermana, aunque realmente lo dudaba.

-Esta es mi habitación favorita- le informo Diva mientras entraban a un salón enorme, iluminado por una tenue luz. En realidad era algo así como un mini-bar, si así se le podía llamar, ya que había todo tipo de bebidas y una larga barra negra, con algunas sillas altas frente a ella. Más bien, eso era un bar completo, además, el cuarto estaba acompañado de una mesa de billar que se encontraba en medio, y por lo que había notado Saya, era una mesa de billar alemana, de las más caras y finas. Eso le demostró una vez más el enorme poder –y dinero- que poseían los Goldshmit. Eso era algo que por momentos olvidaba, y eso no le convenía.

Era mucho mejor recordar a cada momento, a que tipo de personas, si así se les podía llamar, tenia enfrente, viviendo con ella.

-Aquí he tenido momentos tan vergonzosos- le confeso Diva mientras se acercaba a la barra recordando viejos tiempos –No es mi culpa que Nathan prepare tragos tan ricos- dijo con una risilla de complicidad, sin olvidar las múltiples caídas y babosadas que había cometido en ese lugar.

-Igual que yo- añadió Saya, recordando el encuentro con su hermana en aquel bar, donde le propuso su efectiva oferta, que ahora cumplía al pie de la letra, y donde además, había aprovechado para tomar la primera borrachera de su vida.

-Lo recuerdo. Estabas ebria- dijo mientras servia un licor amarillento en un diminuto vasito. Saya alcanzo a leer el nombre de "Tequila" en la botella.

-Hagi tuvo que sacarme de ahí casi arrastrando- confeso con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Su hermana volvió a soltar otra carcajada, después de beber de golpe el contenido del vasito.

-¡Saya que vergüenza!- dijo a modo de burla, aunque también se burlara de si misma, pero enseguida ceso sus risas, y mantuvo un silencio tenue. –A Hagi le gusta mucho el Ruso Blanco- y en cuanto dijo eso, la ojiazul no pudo mas que regañarse a si misma. Sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto de angustia por las palabras pronunciadas. No podía darse el lujo de ser tan distraída e indiscreta con su hermana y decirle cosas sobre Hagi que ella se supone no debería conocer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Saya frunciendo el entrecejo, confundida por la información, y sobretodo por como había conseguido saber eso.

-Solo lo supuse- le respondió.

No hubo más conversación, así que Diva dirigió a su hermana a otra de las partes favoritas de la casa antes de que comenzara a hacer mas preguntas; y así, la llevo al jardín. El camino a el a Saya le pareció eterno, después de todo, atravesar esa mansión era toda una odisea. Pasar entre escaleras, pasillos, puertas, cuartos que aun no conocía y la decoración impecable, en cierta forma la mareaban. Era como si se quedara parada en un punto vació y comenzara a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas sin parar, mientras trataba de no caer y de pronto Saya olvido esa absurda metáfora, cuando se encontró de frente con Hagi.

_-A Hagi le gusta mucho el Ruso Blanco-_

_Déjate__ de tonterías, Saya… solo déjalo. No es nada._

-Hagi, ¿Nos acompañas al jardín?- pregunto Saya, queriendo desorientar los extraños pensamiento de su cabeza, y tratando de esconder su imaginativo mareo, porque si Hagi no estaba allí, ella terminaría cayendo, y su hermana no la ayudaría porque ella estaba igual o mas mareada que ella.

Por supuesto que el caballero no se opuso a la oferta, y eso era lo que ambas precisamente esperaban, y no fueron defraudadas, además de todo, ahora que estaban juntas, un "no" como respuesta no era aceptable. Así que era mejor acostumbrarse a ello.

Desde que anduvieron con Hagi, el camino pareció más corto, quizás un poco más silencioso, pero corto, y fue un alivio para Saya atravesar las puertas de cristal que daban al patio y encontrarse con ese magnifico jardín por primera vez.

Era enorme, se podía comparar con un frondoso bosque. Poseía una belleza extraña, ya que las flores no tenían un lugar fijo donde crecer y brotaban libremente sobre la tierra, y ninguna destacaba tanto como las rosas azules, que trepaban las paredes y sobresalían altas encima de las demás y sobre los arbustos, con enormes cúpulas de pétalos azules.

_Dicen qu__e el Fantasma da una rosa azul…Hagi, ¿sabes algo sobre rosas azules?_

_Las rosas azules no existen en la naturaleza._

Ahora eso le parecía tan distante e incorrecto a Saya… igual que a Hagi, y es que en ese lugar nada era mas natural que lo sobrenatural.

La irregularidad le daba una belleza exótica y casi salvaje al lugar. Solo algunas partes tenían el césped cortado, y a unos cuantos metros, los árboles se levantaban frondosos sobre la tierra y la hierba crecía libre y verde alrededor. Las flores igual, llenas de colores y frescura. Seguramente no había jardinero, a Diva no le gustaba, y definitivamente Hagi no estaba dispuesto a volver a trabajar de eso.

-¡Solomon! No esperaba verte aquí- dijo Diva caminando hacia su caballero, que se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas que formaban parte de un pequeño comedor exterior.

-Este lugar es muy relajante… Bueno, lo era- dijo con sorna, observando a Hagi. El caballero le devolvió la misma mirada desafiante, que no paso desapercibida por las gemelas.

-Ni empiecen a pelearse- ordeno Diva un poco enfadada.

* * *

-¿Llamaste a Saya ya?- pregunto por onceava vez David.

-Ayer la llame como veinte veces y no me contesto- respondió Kai hecho una fiera, arrojando con brusquedad el celular a la mesa.

-¡Pues llámala de nuevo!- grito Mao –No te manda al buzón, entonces tiene el celular prendido- dedujo, tomando el celular de su ex-novio y acercándoselo. Kai lo tomo con fastidio, mientras marcaba nuevamente el número de su hermana que a esas alturas ya tenia perfectamente memorizado.

* * *

De pronto Saya sintió una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón. Saco su celular, el cual emitía luces y un ligero sonido, proveniente del movimiento frenético del aparato. La joven miro la pantalla, en la cual se leía el nombre de su hermano.

-Es Kai- dijo ella, aun observando la pantallita.

-Contéstale de una vez o seguirá llamando- le aconsejo Diva. Saya, con algo de duda, acepto la llamada, y se llevo el celular al oído.

-Kai- dijo Saya, con un tono de voz que preocupo al muchacho.

-¡Saya! ¡¿Saya donde estas?! Dímelo por favor- imploro desesperado su hermano.

-Ya sabes donde y con quien estoy- le respondió secamente, mientras se alejaba un poco de los demás.

-Saya por favor, tenemos que hablar. Dime que no te has ido con Diva-

-Kai… estoy con ella, y no me voy a ir. No tenemos nada de que hablar- le respondió tajante. Diva desde lejos observaba fascinada la escena.

-Por favor saya. Vuelve. Por favor-

-Entiende que no voy a volver. Ya tome una decisión y es definitiva-

-No Saya. No sabes lo que haces, mira…- pero antes de que Kai pudiera terminar su oración, Saya lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-No me vuelvas a decir que no se lo que hago- le dijo tajante, al punto de sonar realmente furiosa. Kai comenzaba a creer que ya no era la misma Saya, su hermana. No podía ser que su una joven tan dulce y noble cono ella hubiese cambiado tanto en veinticuatro horas… ahora, quien sabe en que se convertiría si pasaba mas tiempo con Diva, quien sabe que clase de influencia, o mas bien, pociones venenosas tenia la bruja de Diva, pensó Kai de pronto, como si todo se tratara de un cuento de niños donde la bruja malvada era Diva, así que tenia que decirle lo que había quedado pendiente en el parque.

-Saya escúchame… Hace unos días yo escuche a Hagi hablando por teléfono con una mujer. Esa mujer estoy seguro que era Diva. Estaban hablando sobre algo de convencer…- pero de repente, un constante timbre se escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Saya había colgado.

_Hagi no_

Se quedo mirando el teléfono con recelo, como si ahí enfrente tuviera a Kai. Respirando profundamente, con aspereza e ira. No podía escucharlo. No podía creer que su hermano inventara semejante cosa de Hagi para retenerla a su lado. No sabía exactamente que era lo que supuestamente su caballero y su hermana "planeaban" lo único que sabia que es no podía ser. Esa no era más que otra mentira de Kai. Siempre supo que si hermano sentía algo por ella, pero no creyó hasta ese momento que fuera una cosa tan enfermiza. No cualquier persona inventaría algo así para alejarte de su rival, en este caso, Hagi era el rival de Kai, o al menos así lo consideraba su hermano porque sabía que por parte de su caballero no era más que un mocoso insoportable, y sabia que jamás actuaría en su contra. Ya le había mostrado su fidelidad muchas veces, desde que se conocieron.

Así que, simplemente **no podía ser.**

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Diva muy interesada, notando la reacción de su hermana.

-No lo se. Me quería decir lo mismo que quiso decirme en Central Park. Algo de ti y Hagi y no se que tanto. Algo de una llamada que supuestamente ustedes dos tuvieron- en ese momento Diva soltó una carcajada que hasta había sobresaltado a Solomon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Que estupidez!- expreso Diva sin dejar de reír -¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor?- incluso Solomon había empezado a reír.

-Pues eso es lo que el dice- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, dejando el celular sobre la mesa.

-¿Yo, hablando con Hagi?- dijo Diva exagerando una mueca de sorpresa –Estamos hablando de Hagi. Apenas se atreve a cruzar palabra contigo, Saya. Como voy a estar hablando con el. Por favor- dijo indignada, riendo aun de la situación.

De pronto, la mesa comenzó a vibrar ligeramente, impulsada por las vibraciones del celular sobre ella. El sonido del teléfono no tardo en aparecer, igualmente Saya no tardo en tomar el aparato.

-Otra vez es Kai- dijo Saya mirando en la pantalla el nombre de su hermano.

-Ponlo en silencio o apágalo de una vez- le recomendó Solomon observando el fastidioso aparato –Seguirá llamando-

-Si, tienes razón- le dijo Saya mientras cambiaba la configuración del teléfono a silencio. El teléfono ahora solo vibraba, pero Saya, quitándole atención, lo dejo sobre una de las sillas desocupadas.

-Oye Saya- dijo Diva llamando a su hermana. Por el tono de voz con el que había hecho su llamado, la pelinegra ya se imaginaba alguna pregunta disparatada de su hermana o algo así –De casualidad… ¿el Escudo Rojo sabe de este lugar? Me refiero a que si sabe que estamos en esta mansión- agrego Diva.

-No. Si así fuera ya habrían atacado el lugar o algo así. O kai ya hubiera venido a buscarme- le dijo Saya.

-¿No les iras a decir verdad?- pregunto interesada la joven.

-Claro que no- respondió indignada –No soy tonta. Además, ¿Para que voy a darles información sobre ti si los abandone?- comento con una sonrisa. Solomon observo la mueca de la reina. No podía creer en veinticuatro horas la joven los hubiera abandonado tanto. Física y mentalmente. No lo sabia, pero se esperaba algo así como culpabilidad en ella, pero no, parecía que a Saya, realmente, no le importaba.

Si supiera Kai… que después de todo el tenia razón, hubiera incluso dado su vida por impedir que Saya se fuera con Diva.

A lo lejos, el botón de una orquídea estaba apunto de florecer.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Mil disculpas por haber tenido tan abandonado el fic, pero tuve mis exámenes finales y casi inmediatamente salí de vacaciones –unas que no me gustaron del todo- además de que en estas fechas me agarra la depresión y no iba a subir capítulos chafos por eso.**

**Bueno, además los quise compensar haciendo un capitulo mas largo que los demás, y aviso que apartar de aquí, comenzaran los problemas en la historia que por supuesto desataran lo peor mas adelante. **

**Bueno, sin más comentarios, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews, y a los que aun esperan los capítulos a pesar de mis deliberadas ausencias. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev **


	15. Dicen por ahí las malas lenguas…

**Dicen por ahí las malas lenguas…**

No fue extraño que el primer día se pasara rápido, además, el primer día tampoco era el peor, como escuchaba decir constantemente en la televisión a los niños que comienzan la primera jornada de clases.

De hecho, el primer día de clases siempre se terminaba perdiendo porque los maestros siempre alentaban a sus nuevos alumnos a conocerse y presentarse… tampoco estaba de más decir alguna cosa que le gustara a cada uno.

-_"Solo uso Chanel"_- no había necesidad de presentarse, todo el mundo ya conocía a Diva, estaba repitiendo cuarto semestre, y tenia la fama de ser la típica chica rebelde de la escuela, de coqueta también, y las malas lenguas decían que era una puta y que hacia mucho tiempo había perdido su virginidad con algún hombre mucho mayor que ella, también, por ahí dicen, que había sido con uno de los maestros.

-Una limonada para las señoritas- le había mandado Solomon a una de las empleadas de servicio que se había acercado.

-La mía que este muy fría- Saya, _"la nueva"_. Llamaba mucho la atención, además de ser carne fresca, ahora todos sabían que le gustaban las bebidas heladas, probablemente, las alcohólicas también. Era la chica buena de la escuela, a diferencia de su hermana y el muy común complejo de la gemela buena y la gemela mala. Unos comentan con malas intenciones que es una "nerd" una chica común y otros dicen, que detrás de esa cara de niña buena, había una asesina en serie.

-Si me disculpas, Diva, en verdad me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Saya- Solomon… el casanova, el exitoso, un egocéntrico que se cree Dios griego o algo por el estilo y el de la sonrisa encantadora, asediado por las mujeres y encaprichado con una que otra. También muy conocido y odiado por otras despechadas… como su ex-novia, Diva. No falto en ese instante una mirada asesina por parte de ella, pero el la ignoro.

-_"No te pongas así"_- Amshel, demasiado maduro como para seguir ahí, muy objetivo y degenerado, un enfermo, pero con mucho dinero. El "niño" rico, aunque le quedaba mas el adjetivo del director de la escuela. Por ahí contaban que lo habían visto atrayendo jovencitas, y que también, se había metido con Diva, y que hasta la fecha mantenían un romance a escondidas.

-_"Saya tengo que hablar contigo"_- Kai. Recientemente expulsado de la escuela por mal comportamiento. Un busca pleitos, de los que nunca piensan antes de actuar, también, igual de rebelde que Diva, pero creyéndose el bueno del cuento.

-_"¡Hagi estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!"_- El odioso niño afeminado, fastidioso, con mal gusto para vestirse pero muy bueno para vestir a sus amigas. La principal de ellas, Diva.

¿James? No existía por mientras… era el… callado, serio, recto, estricto, no permite ni una falta a las normas. El odioso prefecto.

_-__"¿Y Saya?"_- y por ultimo, Hagi. El más serio del salón, formal, ermitaño. El artista que nadie entiende y permanente ensimismado en su cabeza y silencio. No muy aplicado a decir verdad aunque con una gran inteligencia, a veces solo hace lo que le conviene y de vez en cuando tiene problemas con las autoridades. La principal competencia de Solomon. Muy enigmático, mas que suficiente para llamar la atención de las jóvenes del salón. El que aparenta una superflua tristeza real, el enamorado que nunca se atreve a nada pero que cuando se lo propone, puede sorprender incluso a la más descarada, como Diva.

Al menos Hagi así lo consideraba a todos, incluso a si mismo, igual que los demás. Ese lugar parecía más bien una escuela, no muy diferente a un psiquiátrico, y no a una mansión de alta sociedad y monstruos sobrehumanos, aunque en los humanos, sea exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

-Hoy dormiremos cada una en su habitación- le comento Diva a Saya, mientras ambas veían la televisión, aunque sin prestarle atención, tanto, que estaban sintonizando las noticias y ellas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Saya frunció el ceño confundida, mirando a la joven mujer de la televisión que estaba describiendo los últimos puntos que la bolsa de valores había perdido. Saya analizo lo que su hermana le había dicho, como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras del todo. Por alguna razón pensó que esa noche seria igual a la anterior, ya que la conversación de ese momento se interrumpió abruptamente por su hermana. Quien sabe, esperaba que se quedaran platicando hasta que se le quedara la boca seca a ambas.

-¿Y eso? Estaba muy buena la plática- comento Saya levantándose de la cama de su hermana, y acomodándose el pijama.

-Es que… esta noche voy a ver a Amshel- le dijo Diva, que se había cambiado el pijama por una diminuta bata de seda, de una ligera tonalidad lila. Saya observo a su hermana. De pronto, le parecía que era otra persona y no su hermana, como si alguien hubiese robado su alma, y por alguna razón, Diva no la volteaba a ver a los ojos, buscando cualquier pretexto para desviar el rostro del de su hermana.

-¿Amshel?- pregunto confundida Saya -¿Y para que lo vas a ver?- la ojiazul se quedo en silencio, pero sonrió, era increíble lo ingenua que podía ser su hermana… no, no era increíble la verdad. Era** totalmente** creíble.

-Si, Amshel… Sabes a lo que me refiero- Saya se quedo mirándola, analizando su vestimenta, un poco mas… sugestiva. Creyó sospechar algo, pero por hoy era mejor quedarse con la duda. Quizás mañana, solo quizás, si se animaba, podía saber a lo que se refería su hermana.

-Bueno, iré a mi habitación- aviso la joven acercándose a la puerta –Nos vemos mañana- le dijo a Diva, pero no alcanzo a escuchar su respuesta.

Cuando cerró la puerta y volteo el cuerpo rápidamente para irse a su alcoba, choco de frente con una figura familiar que no logro distinguir por momentos en la oscuridad y que la aturdió de una forma tal vez exagerada.

Tenia que admitir que hasta le temblaron las piernas.

-¡Amshel!- exclamo Saya, asustada, ya que el hombre la había tomado de los brazos, como tratando de detener su temblor. A el también le aturdían las jóvenes asustadizas.

-Tranquilízate - le dijo Amshel con voz ronca, recordando también el ultimo incidente donde se habían encontrado de la misma forma –No te voy a comer- le dijo a modo de broma… bueno, mas bien una broma muy seria, mientras la soltaba y la apartaba con cuidado de la puerta, al tiempo que la abría y entraba a la habitación sin más.

Saya se quedo quieta unos momentos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Seria un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la presencia de Amshel, ya que siempre, ese hombre le había dado un poco de miedo. Pero bueno, se acostumbraría. Tenia que hacerlo.

-Dios. Amshel, ¿No puedes esperar un poco a que mi hermana se vaya?- le reclamo Diva muy molesta y levantándose del tocador, un poco aturdida… tal vez apenada.

-¿Para que?- pregunto, acercándose a la joven, mirándola lascivamente –de todos modos va a enterarse- le dijo descaradamente, mientras con una mano tomaba delicadamente el rostro de la muchacha, acercándolo al suyo.

* * *

_-__Oye Hagi, ¿Te molestaría si vengo por las noches?- le había preguntado Diva en algún momento del día que el caballero no recordaba exactamente. Era extraño, cuando hablaba con Diva, parecía que el tiempo no existía y por más que intentaba, no podía recordar la hora en la que había hablado con ella. Lo mismo pasaba con Saya. _

_-D__epende- le respondió._

_-Solo a platicar, depravado- le contesto la ojiazul, riendo por la broma, aunque el caballero no compartió su risa a pesar de haber entendido el comentario –Me gusta platicar contigo. Eres de los que saben escuchar, ¿No? Después de todo no hablas mucho- había dicho, mirándose las uñas –Necesito manicure- susurro distraída, notando una de sus uñas ligeramente rota. _

_-Esta bien- le contesto. Diva inmediatamente lo volteo a ver, muy impresionada, olvidándose de la uña rota. Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta._

–_Solo ten cuidado de que S__aya no este aquí, no quiero que nos vea juntos. Ya tenemos suficiente con las llamadas de Kai- e hizo una pausa, pensativo -El sabe que hablamos. Si nos descuidamos Saya terminara sospechando- le recordó el caballero seriamente, sintiéndose algo tonto por aquellos descuidos. Últimamente le parecía que se estaba portando como un inmaduro niño de bachillerato._

_-C__laro que tendré cuidado. No soy tonta- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco en muestra de fastidio._

_

* * *

_Así había quedado la conversación, pero hasta esas alturas de la noche, Diva no se había aparecido por ahí.

Hagi miro el reloj. Marcaban las tres de la mañana. Aun faltaba para que amaneciera, así que aun había tiempo para que Diva llegara. No sabia porque, pero el también se sentía reconfortado cuando platicaban… bueno, mas bien cuando ella hablaba. Tal vez por eso le hablaba constantemente por teléfono, antes de que llegara a la mansión con Saya. Era agradable tener a alguien ocurrente para escucharlo, como lo era Diva. Después de todo Saya no poseía esa chispa de encanto fastidioso que tenia Diva.

Salio un rato al balcón. Hasta ese momento no le habían dado ganas de salir, pero cuando abrió la puerta, la brisa nocturna, fresca, le azoto el rostro con ligereza. Sentía como el cabello le golpeaba la cara incómodamente, pero no le importo.

Se recargo en el barandal, observando el jardín. Era muy grande, y hasta ahora no lo había notado. También era muy bonito. Las rosas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, aunque aun fuera cuarto menguante y no luna llena. Los árboles daban un extraño aspecto tétrico a las copas que se movían con el viento, formando rostros de pesadilla que no asustaron a Hagi. Siempre había vivido con esos fantasmas, y entre toda esa ligereza de viento apareció una silueta casi fantasmal, enfundada en una bata blanca y vaporosa, ligeramente brillante. El largísimo cabello también le golpeaba la cara a ella.

Era el remate final para la pesadilla.

-¿Hagi?- pregunto Diva volteándose, mirando hacia arriba del balcón, donde se encontraba el caballero –No te vi- dijo mientras se apartaba unos cuantos cabellos de la cara -¿Puedo subir?- pregunto acercándose y quedando justo debajo del balcón.

-Si, este bien- dijo el caballero. Se esperaba que la muchacha subiera enseguida, usando sus poderes de quiróptero y demás, pero para su sorpresa, la joven trepo entre una de las fuertes enredaderas que tapizaba la pared, sin sentir la picazón de las espinas de las flores. Cuando Diva se encontró cerca, Hagi se asomo, extendiendo los brazos para tomar los de ella y ayudarla a entrar al palco.

-Se supone que debería ser al revés- susurro Diva riendo, mientras ponía los pies descalzos y helados en la pequeña terraza, haciendo referencia a la típica escena romántica del amante subiendo por el balcón de su amada, aunque ellos no fueran ni siquiera amigos.

-Será mejor que entremos. Hace mucho frió y no estas muy abrigada que digamos- dijo observando el corto camisón lila que cubría el cuerpo de la muchacha y la delgadísima bata blanca sobre ella. Diva se aguanto las ganas de reír.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, y Hagi cerro la puerta del palco lentamente. De pronto todo se encontró en calma y el viento apenas se escuchaba soplar desde afuera, aunque habían quedado unos cuantos rastros de frialdad en la habitación. A Hagi le dio la impresión de que había metido a los demonios de las copas de los árboles a su habitación. Pero seguían sin asustarlo.

-Pensé que vendrías más tarde- comento Hagi.

-De echo pensaba venir mas temprano, pero estaba con Amshel- dijo Diva desviando la mirada un poco, e impresionantemente, ligeramente sonrojada. Hagi ahora se daba cuenta de porque la joven llevaba una pijama tan provocativa.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió, dándose cuenta de la observación del caballero hacia sus ropas.

-Entiendo- dijo discretamente, tratando de evitarle un momento bochornoso a la joven, aun así no pudo evitar mostrar una diminuta mueca de asco. Simplemente por el hecho de ser Amshel, y que sobrepasaba por muchos años a la ojiazul, pero en ese momento ella soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención del caballero.

-¿Es raro, no? Bueno, la verdad no- se retracto Diva -A Amshel siempre le han gustado las niñas- dijo arqueando una ceja, como de complicidad, mirándose al espejo, y al mismo tiempo, mirando a Hagi en el reflejo.

-No me sorprende por parte de Amshel- comento Hagi casi en susurro.

_Las malas lenguas dicen que Diva perdió su virginidad con uno de los maestros… unos dicen que es Amshel… y que hasta la fecha, mantienen un romance._

-Solo… no le digas nada a Saya, si? Me da pena con ella- pidió, desviando la mirada de su propio reflejo, que de pronto vio desfigurado, y le dio asco.

Después de todo, Hagi no pudo evitar el momento vergonzoso, pero la noche avanzo, y Diva se quedo un rato más, platicando con el, aunque fuera ella la que mas hablara, pero la sensación reconfortante no tardo en presentarse en ambos.

Era agradable, tranquilizador, aunque Diva le siguiera cayendo mal, según Hagi. Tal vez se tendría que resignar a ser su amigo, y dejar de ser su enemigo, ya que no era suficiente con ser _solo _conocidos. Saya ya lo había echo, así que… ¿Por qué no el?

-Por cierto…- dijo Diva de pronto. Hagi poso su atención sobre ella -Kai siguió llamando a Saya- le informo, recordando las constantes llamadas del muchacho al celular de su hermana.

-¿No había apagado el celular?- pregunto el caballero.

-Ya vez como es ella- dijo recordando los sentimentalismos de su hermana -Tenemos que hacer algo- sugirió muy seria, demasiado seria. Hagi permaneció en silencio, e hizo un gesto a Diva para que prosiguiera.

-Hay que callarlo- le dijo yendo directamente al grano. Cuando se trataba de ese tipo de situaciones, no le gustaba andar con rodeos.

-Te refieres a…-

-¿Matarlo?- pregunto Diva, mientras esbozaba una malévola sonrisa.

* * *

**Volví después de un tiempo de haber estado desaparecida, y la verdad no saben cuanto me alegro. Ansiaba ya subir este capitulo pero tenia tantos exámenes que hasta me enferme de tanto estrés, además de que mis aburridas vacaciones siguieron, y no tenia computadora al ****alcance. Pero aquí esta este nuevo capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos los lectores que no se han perdido ninguno de los capítulos de este fic y que siempre dejan review, gracias a ustedes al fin logre los 100 reviews! 101 para ser exactos. Cuando vi el número marcado me puse a saltar de felicidad. También quiero agradecer a las personas que me han hecho saber mis errores, muchos de ellos ortográficos, ahora estoy mucho más atenta a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, y espero estarlo haciendo bien. **

**Bueno, tengo que aclarar que están comenzando los primeros enredos de la trama, por lo tantos también las relaciones no muy comunes de los personajes, por lo tanto en estos capítulos es mucho mas fácil llegar a caer en el OcC, solo quiero pedirles que si llegan a notar algo muy extraño o que no concuerda, me lo hagan saber por favor. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	16. Manipulación

**Manipulación **

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana y media desde que Hagi y Saya habían llegado a la mansión. Las constantes visitas nocturnas de Diva a la habitación de Hagi no se habían detenido, aunque cada noche ella hablaba cada vez menos, aunque a ninguno de los dos le interesaba demasiado. La simple compañía mutua hacia el ambiente mas sereno, además, Hagi aun no se acostumbraba a vivir en la mansión como ya lo había hecho su ama y tener a la "jefa" del lugar cerca, lo hacían sentir un poco mas seguro. Además durante la semana tuvo constante encuentros bruscos con Solomon, que casi terminan en pelea, y que decir de los fastidiosos acosos de Nathan, aun así, Diva siempre lo defendía diciéndole al rubio y exagerado caballero que ya no estuviera molestando. Un favor, decía ella que le hacia, y también, muy en silencio, Hagi se lo agradecía. No era muy agradable tener a alguien de tu mismo sexo detrás de ti todo el tiempo esperando el primer descuido para ver que se podía aprovechar.

Por Saya ya no había problema, según Diva. Aun seguía pasando el mismo tiempo con su ama, pero casi siempre en compañía de la otra reina, y a veces, de Solomon. Se habían convertido en un extraño cuarteto que se llevaba bien, bueno, a medias. Parecían el grupito típico de las escuelas, aunque en realidad, aparentemente ninguno tuviera nada que ver.

Solomon había resultado bastante discreto con respecto a la presencia de Saya. Tal vez no deseaba pelear, además, sabia que a Diva no le agradaba mucho la idea de que un caballero suyo estuviera enamorado de su hermana, así que el rubio había aprendido de mala gana a guardar el espacio, al menos cuando Hago o Diva no estaban presentes, lo cual no era muy seguido.

Con respecto a Diva y Hagi y las visitas nocturnas, Saya no sospechaba absolutamente nada. Además, no tenían porque preocuparse, no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo platicar, y de ahí, no pasaría, no tenia porque, se decía constantemente el caballero.

Amshel había sido rara vez visto, para fortuna de Saya, ya que la ponía demasiado nerviosa, y por otro lado James parecía no existir.

Si, eran el cuarteto favorito de la escuela. Al menos así le parecía a Hagi.

Las peleas matutinas entre Diva y Solomon, por la cerveza de ella, seguían su rutina cada mañana. Amshel seguía despertando a su ama todas las mañanas y Saya seguía trenzándole el cabello todas las noches antes de dormir, excepto las noches en que Amshel decidía ir con Diva.

Tal vez la ojiazul era la favorita de los profesores, pero Saya era la chica buena que llamaba la atención de todos y la de las mejores notas, algo, que inevitablemente, también llamaba la atención de los maestros.

Una extraña combinación, y de pronto, todo ese ambiente resultaba ser normal, aunque resultara promiscuo y poco conveniente que un montón de hombres vivieran con un par de muchachas.

Pero… veras como son las cosas.

* * *

-Oye Saya- dijo Diva llamándola, mientras se sentaba en la mesa del jardín, con un café en mano en lugar de su tan deseada cerveza. Como siempre, Solomon le impedía tomar desde la mañana. Ordenes de Amshel.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Saya, tomando un trago del café que humeaba suavemente en su rostro.

-Ha pasado mas de una semana desde que llegaste- dijo la ojiazul, acomodando una de sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba totalmente cómoda. Hagi lo había notado en repetidas ocasiones, cuando se sentaba en el sillón de su habitación, en las visitas nocturnas. Ahora, una vez más lo había notado, y se pregunto, ¿Porque se fijaba en cosas como esas?

-Creo que es hora de ir de compras Saya. No es que me moleste prestarte mi ropa, pero supongo que querrás tener la tuya, no?- le comento sus suposiciones Diva dejando la taza de café en la mesa.

-Bueno…- dijo la joven, dudando sobre que debía responder correctamente. No era muy de su estilo andar por ahí pidiendo cosas, además, aun no tenia la suficiente confianza como para que Diva se lo pagara, y conociéndola, solo pisarían las boutiques de diseñadores reconocidos.

-Que no te de pena- dijo Diva adivinando la reacción de su hermana, sonriendo burlona, escondiendo el indiscreto gesto detrás de la taza de café.

-Creo que escuche a alguien decir algo sobre compras- exclamo Nathan, acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban.

-Quiero ir de compras.- aclaro Diva caprichosamente -Además, Saya necesita ya su propia ropa- dijo tomando de nuevo de su café.

-¡Por mi, encantado!- exclamo jubiloso el caballero sentándose también en una de las sillas –Pero necesitamos de alguien que cargue las bolsas- en ese momento, tanto como las gemelas y Nathan, voltearon a ver sin el menor gesto de discreción a Hagi y Solomon, que se hallaban sentados en el otro extremo.

Ambos caballero se miraron casi con compasión.

Dos jovencitas, con crédito ilimitado y un gusto exigente, serian mas bolsas de las que ellos podrían cargar.

-Suerte, Hagi. Me ha tocado acompañar a Diva en sus compras, no creo que puedas con tanto- dijo desafiante. El caballero ignoro el comentario, pero acepto acompañarlas, y mas que estar preocupado por las bolsas, no era idiota como para dejar que Solomon anduviera junto a Saya sin que el estuviera presente, seria un descuido fatal.

El que necesitaba suerte era Solomon, pensó Hagi de una forma realmente egocéntrica que jamás creyó poder experimentar.

-¡Ay, no!- exclamo Nathan, llevándose ambas manos al rostro en un gesto exagerado de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Diva mirándolo interesada, se esperaba malas noticias cada vez que el rubio hacia esas expresiones. Conocía sus gestos y significados de memoria.

-Hoy tengo que ir a supervisar la producción de la ópera- contesto, mirando al cielo desilusionado –Pero mañana tengo libre- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_¡_** Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; color:black; mso-ansi-language:ES-TRAD;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **_Ópera_****_! El canto de Diva… y los quirópteros… y la bella voz, que alguna vez jure callar…_**

-Entonces mañana vamos- afirmo Diva terminándose el café -¿Te parece bien, Saya?- pregunto a su hermana mirándola, casi como si se tratara de una orden disfrazada con un tono mas dulce y una cara de ángel.

**_Pero no dejaba de ser una orden._**

-Si, por mi esta bien- contesto la muchacha. Apenas iba a la mitad de su café Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; color:black; mso-ansi-language:ES-TRAD;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- , y no podía quitarse de la cabeza, ese juramento de hace tiempo, tanto tiempo, esa promesa, de que algún día… mataría a su hermana.

* * *

Nuevamente, como cada noche, en su puerta volvió a sonar el _"toc, toc"_ tan característico de Diva.

Hagi miro su reloj. Media noche, exactas. Diva resultaba ser muy puntual, así que el tampoco la hizo esperar detrás de la puerta y dejo el violonchelo que segundo antes tocaba, recargado en la silla.

-Hola Hagi- lo saludo ella con una calida sonrisa, entrando a la habitación como si nada, sabía que por el caballero no había problema alguno.

-¿Eras tu, no? El que tocaba- pregunto ella a sabiendas de la respuesta. Hagi solo se atrevió a responderle con la mirada. Después de esa semana que había pasado, Diva ya había aprendido a leer el lenguaje visual de el, aunque le resultaba un poco desesperante de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué no tocas algo? Estaba bonito- dijo haciendo referencia a la suave melodía que había escuchado detrás de la puerta.

-Por ahora no. Aun no esta terminada, y suena horrible- le dijo el caballero, tomando con desgano unas hojas rayoneadas.

-¿Esas son las partituras de la otra vez, verdad?- pregunto sin quitar la mirada de las hojas -¿Ya me dejaras verlas?- pregunto con ilusión, haciendo los ademanes de una niña esperando su nuevo juguete.

-No. Todavía no las termino, además, aun necesitan muchos arreglos- repitio mientras las guardaba en una carpeta negra. Diva hizo un pequeño refunfuño con la boca, observando sin éxito la carpeta, a ver si alcanzaba a ver alguna escurridiza nota.

-¿Se las has enseñado a saya?- pregunto interesada.

-No-

-Entonces… aparte de tocar, también compones…- dijo sentándose sobre la cama, llevando de nuevo su pierna debajo del cuerpo.

-Soy un compositor fracasado- contesto, dejándose llevar por la frustración de las partituras que hasta la fecha, llevaban cinco años en proceso, o diez? No estaba seguro.

-También artista frustrado- afirmo en un susurro, sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo, entre sarcástica y tierna –Bueno, si no me las enseñas, lo menos que puedes hacer es enseñarme a tocar, no?- dijo ella soltando una risilla y acomodando el violonchelo entre sus piernas.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?- pregunto Hagi acercándose a ella, sin saber, porque le estaba tomando la palabra.

-Tal vez- contesto misteriosa.

-La voz también es un instrumento- le aseguro el caballero conciente del talento de su voz, tal vez, el único talento que poseia.

-No lo suficiente para mí. Los cantantes tiene mala fama- dijo Diva con descaro –Bueno, ¿me enseñaras a tocar o no?- pregunto con una sonrisa mandona y a la vez juguetona. Al caballero no le molesto, pero también se resigno y dejo a un lado la carpeta, tomando el arco del instrumento que había dejado sobre el buró.

-Mira, tienes que tomar el arco de esta forma- dijo dándole el ejemplo de la posición de la mano derecha sobre el talón. Después, lo puso en manos de Diva, y la ayudo a posicionar los dedos correctamente. El pulgar había quedado bien, pero en cuando la dejo, tomo una forma que no era natural, y la corrigió obligando al dedo a quedarse en su lugar, hasta que Hagi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Necesitas uñas cortas- dijo notando el extremo de la uña, que aunque no era muy largo, sobrepasaba al dedo en una forma delicada y redondeada.

_-"Necesito un manicure"-_

-¿Uñas cortas?- pregunto confundida, pero no le importo, de todos modos sus uñas estaban arruinadas y se llevo el dedo a la boca, cortando la uña con brusquedad con ayuda de los dientes –Ya esta- dijo, mientras tomaba de nuevo la posición correcta. Paso el arco por una de las cuerdas, y por la fuerza mal aplicada, un raro y horroroso sonido salio del chelo.

-Oops- exclamo muy sonriente quitando importancia al error. Hagi recordó que la primera vez que le paso eso frente a Saya, casi se muere de la vergüenza y el coraje por querer hacer bien todo a la primera, pero a Diva parecía divertirle la situación, pero de todos modos necesitaba ayuda, así que se coloco detrás de ella y tomo su mano derecha, con la que sostenía el arco.

-Mira, así…- dijo haciéndola mover el objeto sobre las cuerdas, creando un sonido mas limpio y ligero –Perpendicularmente sobre las cuerdas- Diva observo con atención como se movía el arco, manipulado por Hagi, primero sobre la cuerda mas delgada, luego la siguiente, pasando por las dos ultimas, hasta que noto los vendajes de la mano sobre la suya.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto deteniéndose, mirando la mano derecha de Hagi, vendada. El caballero la retiro enseguida, como sintiéndose un adefesio, y escondió la mano sobre la otra. No le gustaba que la gente se quedara viendo sus vendajes o le preguntara que le había pasado. Era como estar en una condición entre humano y demonio.

-Nada- respondió casi en un susurro, sin cambiar su mirada.

-¿Fue Saya?- le pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Si, en la Guerra de Vietnam- contesto, incapaz en ese momento de mentir, además, eso seria estúpido, seguro ella sabia lo que había pasado, aunque tal vez no y dudaba que Saya se lo hubiera contado, pero era seguro que jamás había visto su mano sin los vendajes. Diva, haciendo caso omiso al inútil intento de el por esconder la extremidad, tomo su mano y comenzó a quitarle las vendas lentamente, dejando a su paso cinco dedos abarrotados en garras punzantes y toda una mano acorazada de piel rojiza que se extendia hasta la muñeca.

-Una mano de quiróptero- dijo observando la mano sin la menor señal de morbo o asco.

-¿Diva? ¿Hagi?- una voz que ahora resultaba impresionantemente terrorífica a pesar de que fingía tranquilidad los sorprendió a ambos, provocándoles un susto que casi les saca el corazón de un jalón. Miraron hacia la puerta, queriendo pensar que era otra persona, aunque sabían que estaban perdidos.

-Saya, puedo explicarlo- se apresuro a decir Hagi, separando sus manos de las de Diva y acercándose con cautela a su ama.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto entrando con fiereza a la habitación, dejando completamente de lado el control de sus emociones.

-No te pongas así Saya- le pidió su hermana levantándose y dejando el chelo a un lado –Estaba pasando por aquí y escuche que alguien tocaba. Abrí la puerta sin avisar y vi a Hagi tocando y le dije que si me enseñaba a tocar eso- dijo tomando una pose inocente y despreocupada, caminando hacia ella. Saya la miro sin creerle una palabra, así que Diva la alejo a otro punto de la habitación, como queriendo que el caballero no las escuchara.

-¿Nos viste haciendo algo indebido?- pregunto Diva, como queriéndole sacar una respuesta obvia y humillante a su hermana, pero esta no respondió, solo la miro con coraje.

-Piénsalo bien, si? Si quisiera hacer algo con Hagi crees que andaría con el cabello agarrado y esta pijama tan simplona?- Saya bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada por su arranque de celos, después de darse cuenta de la sencilla apariencia de su hermana. No era precisamente una como para tratar de seducir a un hombre, además, su hermana tenía razón. No estaban haciendo nada _malo._

Hubo una pausa en la habitación. El mundo se detuvo, el tiempo, el espacio en ese momento, los segundos se estancaron pesadamente sobre los tres, dentro de la habitación.

Hagi sintió como si se estuviera muriendo… Saya solo pedía que la tierra se la tragara, y Diva… Diva no podía más que reírse descaradamente en sus adentros. Definitivamente era buena… muy buena. La manipulación era una útil herramienta psicológica que había aprendido a usar con el tiempo observando a Amshel.

-Todo bien, Hagi, ya nos vamos- dijo Diva sacando a Saya de ahí como si de su perrito se tratara.

Era increíble la forma en la que Diva manipulaba a su hermana, y Hagi no sabia si eso era bueno, o malo, solo era capaz de preguntarse la única interrogante lógica.

-¿Qué hice?- susurro desplomándose en la cama, tratando de recordar las razones por las cuales convenció a Saya, para irse a vivir con Diva.

_El arrepentimiento y la culpa, son dos sentimientos demasiado pesados para un solo par de hombros..._

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, me estoy cambiando de residencia y empacar es toda una odisea, así que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir aunque ya tenia el capitulo hecho desde hace mucho. Creo que no hay nada que aclarar, y ya saben, pueden hacerme saber errores ortográficos, de narración, lo que sea, me serviría mucho, por cierto, aun no estoy segura de que hacer con Kai, la idea de "callarlo" fue de XxkarynaxX**** ¡Gracias! Y me gusto la idea pero aun no estoy segura de que hacer con el, si desean darme ideas, adelante, serian de gran ayuda.**

**Gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo y espero les haya gustado.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	17. Complejo de Lolita

**Complejo de Lolita**

Saya no esperaba dormir tan bien después de esa pequeña discusión con su hermana, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Durmió muy bien, sin problema, sin frió ni calor, sin sueños ni pesadillas, sin ganas de despertar y volverse a dormir, sin sospechas, sin esperanzas, sin risas ni tristezas, solo sabia que a la mañana siguiente estaría todo el día con su hermana, _y de compras_, que aunque quería pensar que no era así, estaba ansiosa.

Si, solo eso tenia, ansias.

No hablaría del asunto con Hagi ni con su hermana, no tenía caso, solo tenia que comprar. Bien dicen por ahí que los psicólogos no entienden el poder curativo de un vestido nuevo.

Eso era lo que ella haría, salir de compras como Dios manda. Comprar sin parar, sin remordimiento, sin pena y con descaro, igual que lo haría su hermana, estaba segura. Por primera vez en su vida -desde los tiempos del Zoológico- compraría de nuevo ropa de verdad. De diseñador, no baratijas, aunque claro, a ella todo se le veía bien, pensó.

-Que tontería… me estoy volviendo igual de vanidosa que mi hermana- dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose de lado sobre la cama y debajo de las cobijas.

**Relájate… mañana será otro día.**

**

* * *

**Después de una larga noche, al sol pareció darle ganas de salir en el horizonte.

Saya se levanto y los gruñidos de su estomago, gritando desesperados "tengo hambre" fueron los culpables.

Bajo a la planta baja, en busca de la cocina. El lugar estaba completamente solitario. Todo parecía verse tan claro y blanco, y la luz del sol entraba y alumbraba cualquier rincón, y se escuchaba el cantar matutino de los pájaros. Su dulce silbido era capaz de traspasar las paredes Caminó descalza y en silencio, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie, aunque esa casa estaba llena de caballeros y ellos no dormían, así que realmente era una tontería pensar eso, pero lo ignoro y siguió en la misma posición. Se fue despacio, mirando hacia todos lados sintiendo que era una intrusa, quien sabe porque, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí pero...

Fue directo al refrigerador. En realidad no se le antojaba algo para desayunar, más bien tenia sed, pero no precisamente de agua, aunque una vez mas trato de ignorar su naturaleza, y una pequeña batalla interna se desato, entre su lado falsamente humano, y su verdadero "yo", pero no se percato de que alguien la observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, como un depredador vigila y acecha a su presa, ansioso por clavarle las garras y los dientes en el cuello y rompérselo, ansiando la cena.

Amshel nunca se había detenido en un momento como ese a observarla apropiadamente. Era increíblemente parecida a Diva, era obvio, por ser gemelas, pero algo en ella era extremadamente diferente. Esa ingenuidad en su rostro y la inocencia en su mirada. Los rayos matinales hacían ver aun más fresca la joven piel, que dejaba al descubierto el pijama. Podía ver sus piernas casi por completo, los brazos en movimiento. También podía verle casi la mitad de la espalda, y ese cuello largo y delgado lo estaban volviendo loco por encajar sus colmillos, aunque eso significara su muerte. El cabello despeinado le daba un toque sexual.

_**Si, el cabello despeinado, porque estaba saliendo de la cama**_.

-Buenos días, Saya- disimulo como si apenas fuera llegando, y afortunadamente parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y hasta se sobresalto, dejando caer unas gotas de agua que escurrieron por su mentón.

-Buenos días, Amshel- le respondió ella mientras se limpiaba el agua con la mano. Parecía que esa niña había nacido para volver locos a toda persona a su alrededor, igual que Diva. Sus manos limpiando los restos de agua de su mentón, casi en cámara lenta, Amshel no pudo evitar sentir un placentero escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

La muchacha, a pesar de que trataba de esconder el temblor de sus rodillas, tomo otro trago de agua. Amshel no pudo evitar dejar de ver los tirantes de la casi transparente blusa. Esa niña era demasiado tentadora, como si hubiese nacido _puta_. Se podría decir que se moría por tentar esa fresca y juvenil piel de los brazos, de los hombros, que brillaba aun más con la luz del sol. Entonces, Amshel noto como se marcaban los pezones de la muchacha por debajo de la delgada blusa, y entonces, eso fue lo que lo hizo perder toda cordura. Ella acerco de nuevo el vaso a sus labios, ajena a las reacciones de Amshel, y en ese momento, el caballero pasó uno de sus dedos por su cuello, sobresaltándola, y ella lo miro, con esos ojos asustados, que Diva **ya no tenia**.

Pareciera un arrebato sin lógica ni razón, se miraron a los ojos y todo el juego parecía consistir en hipnotizar la mirada de la joven para la libertad de manipularla a su antojo, y de nuevo, Saya sintió la penetrante mirada de Amshel, mas fuerte que nunca, sobre su cuerpo, y esta vez, por así decirlo, estaba prácticamente semidesnuda, razón por la cual, no pudo evitar que su piel se tensara.

Sintió miedo, pero algo la jalo a no protestar cuando sintió que el bajó su mano, no supo si fue lento o rápido, en realidad no pensaba en ello, solo se concentraba en el contacto en su piel, que ahora parecía tan delicada y sensible, y sintió la mano de el en su cintura jalándola y haciéndola quedar de espaldas a el. No podía reaccionar, sentía y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón volviéndose loco, como si se quisiera salir, quería gritarle que la soltara, pero su boca no reaccionaba y sus cuerdas vocales no se atrevían a accionarse. Pensar le era imposible, sentir como el ponía su mano en su mentón, como si la dominara con ese gesto. El vaso de agua se había caído al piso, rompiéndose el cristal y dejando alrededor empapado y adornado con puntiagudos vidrios. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar los brazos, solo era capaz de sentir la respiración de Amshel en su oído, dándole escalofríos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un día llegaba y de repente pasaba esto, ni siquiera sabia como llamarlo, o más bien le avergonzaba pensar tan solo en el nombre. Pero tenía que sincerarse consigo misma en ese momento: le gustaba ponerlo en práctica… veras como son las cosas. Y eso que era la primera vez.

_**Hagi tiene la culpa**_

Jamás, ningún otro hombre, se había atrevido a tocarla de esa forma tan posesiva y a la vez, sugestiva.

Sintió un hormigueo en sus piernas, que recorrió su cuerpo, pasando por su cintura, por su pecho, por su cabeza, y no pudo evitar soltar un quedo gemido cuando sintió una de las manos de Amshel posarse sobre uno de sus senos. La delgada blusa era incapaz de minimizar el tacto.

Apretó los ojos, tratando de despertar del transe en el cual Amshel la había dejado, cuando escucho un grito desde la puerta, y no era un grito de furia, ni de enojo, _era de Guerra_.

-¡Saya!- Hagi había entrado al lugar y pensando que Amshel trataba de lastimar a su ama, estuvo a punto de atacar, pero Saya se separo de Amshel como si nada y le ordeno detenerse. El caballero obedeció, deteniéndose en seco, sin tener idea de que estaba pasando. Cuando entro y los vio, Amshel la tenía agarrada de una forma que… no supo interpretarla, y que no quería interpretar, aunque trato inútilmente de olvidarlo cuando Saya se acerco a el y bajo la mano adornada de garras que estaba en posición de ataque, como si las manos de ella fueran sedantes para su cuerpo.

_Ahora le parecían veneno._

-Estoy bien, Amshel no iba a lastimarme, solo me detuvo de caerme porque el vaso de agua se me cayo y se rompió, y estuve apunto de pisar un vidrio- el caballero de Diva se sorprendió como nunca y no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de confusión, no lo había notado, pero Saya era muy buena para mentir, mañas que seguramente ya había aprendido de Diva, claro que solo faltaba que Hagi se tragara la mentira. Y pensar que lo primero que haría la muchacha era ir corriendo con su caballero para decirle que ese viejo rabo verde la había tocado, pero no… por otra parte, ¿Por qué lo defendería? Simular que no estaba pasando nada, pareciese como si supiera lo que le convenía y lo que no a esa niña, pensó Amshel.

-¡Saya! ¡Aquí estas!- dijo Diva desde la entrada, jalando a su hermana del brazo –Te estaba buscando- le dijo mientras la obligaba a salir de la cocina brazo a brazo, pasando junto a Hagi y en ese instante, Diva miro al caballero, fuera de la vista de su hermana. Le sonrió apenas, y le guiño un ojo con coquetería. Hagi no supo que pensar, simplemente no quería malinterpretar las cosas, y se limito a fruncir apenas el entrecejo, mientras Diva soltaba una pequeña y traviesa risita. Ni Saya ni Amshel se habían percatado de lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a sus narices, y Diva pensó que eran un par de idiotas.

Cuando Hagi se encontró a solas con el caballero de la ojiazul, decidió irse, no tenia caso quedarse ahí aguantando la maldita sonrisa de burla que le mandaba el hijo de perra de Amshel, prefería que Diva le coqueteara lo que quisiera, así que le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

-Estas muy paranoico, no lo crees, Hagi?- dijo Amshel con ese tono de voz que tanto lo molestaba. El caballero se volteo a verlo, con una mirada inquisidora, encolerizada, quizás con furia por verse descubierto, y vio que el desgraciado sonreía, como si le hubiese ganado o algo por el estilo.

Siempre se habían odiado. Por alguna razón a Hagi nunca le dio buena espina ese hombre que lo había comprado, y Amshel siempre lo vio con ojos de envidia, irritación desde un principio, porque el infeliz estaba destinado a tener a Diva, y aparte, como prometido de Saya, a cualquiera hubiese causado celos, y mas a el, que siempre había estado enamorado de Diva… y que siempre había deseado a Saya.

El caballero ignoro el comentario, y sin decir nada salio de la cocina, arrinconándose en un largo pasillo de la planta alta, el mismo pasillo donde se escondió infinidad de veces el día anterior por culpa de Nathan. Quería analizar -aunque inútilmente- que estaban sucediendo a poco más de una semana de haber llegado a ese lugar. El no era estúpido. ¿Amshel protegiendo a Saya? ¡Por favor! Si no había nacido ayer. Lo conocía bien, ese miserable se traía algo entre manos, y que vaya… lo estaba volviendo loco, le molestaba esa sensación… como si fuera… algo como… competencia, aparte de Solomon, pero eso no era lo que mas le incomodaba.

Era algo mas, algo mas profundo, algo que debería estar prohibido para el.

_**Saya. Ella era lo que lo incomodaba.**_

¿Por qué defenderlo? No quería ni pensarlo. ¿Será que ella…? No. imposible, seria totalmente repúgnate, pero aun era mas repúgnate èl cavilando en esa posibilidad. Absurdo, era absurdo… o al menos, el quería creer que era así, pero la parte mas primitiva e instintiva de su cerebro le decía a gritos la verdad a medias.

Pero… el era un caballero. No, es mas, era un sirviente, y no debía siquiera pensar en porque Saya hacia lo que hacia, ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, después de todo ella es la reina, el, a su lado, no es mas que un cero a la izquierda.

-¿Que estoy haciendo…?- susurro el caballero, recargándose en la pared, y mirando hacia el techo, esperando ayuda Divina…

… Ah, es cierto, pensó; _"yo no creo en Dios"_ se recordó.

Suspiro una vez mas, tratando de borrar de su mente los recientes sucesos, pero para cuando trato de hacerlo, unas risas provenientes del fondo aparecieron. Automáticamente se volvió, y observo a Saya y Diva, bajando por las escaleras con rapidez.

-Espera, voy por Hagi- dijo Saya volviéndose y subiendo las escaleras, mientras Diva la esperaba en la sala.

-Saya- la lamo Hagi, notando como la joven no había advertido su presencia. Había comenzado a darse cuenta de que Saya ya no estaba percatándose de nada a su alrededor.

-Aquí estabas. Iba a buscarte a tu habitación- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el -… ¿Hagi, que tienes?- le pregunto confundida, notando como su caballero se empeñaba, de alguna extraña manera, a mantener la mirada lejos de ella, y por supuesto, ahora lo veía mas serio que nunca.

-Hagi…- lo llamo de nuevo Saya, acercándose a el y tocando su brazo, como tratando de llamar su atención, y que la mirara.

-Hagi… no te pongas así, por favor- le rogó la joven tocando su mejilla y obligándolo a mirarla. Ya sospechaba porque su caballero estaba así, y si no se disculpaba en ese instante, se sentiría aun mas culpable con el porque sabia que esas palabras de disculpa no serian sinceras. Ya le había echo suficiente daño en el pasado, pero por fin al fin, Hagi la miro a los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo Saya dolida, esas palabras eran falsas, pensó mientras abrazaba a su caballero. Hagi correspondió el abrazo… hacia mucho tiempo que no se abrazaban, parecían haber olvidado esa costumbre desde que compensaron nuevamente su viaje desde Okinawa. Pero Hagi… sabia que todo era una farsa, y es que la verdad duele, pero… quien dijo que una mentira te puede hacer feliz?

Diva ya estaba desesperada, no sabia porque Saya estaría tardado tanto, y decidió asomarse discretamente por las escaleras, y contemplo en silencio la escena… Saya _abrazando_ a Hagi… parecían _tan_…

-Cállate- se dijo muy en silencio, mientras la ojiazul volvía a la sala, y lo olvido todo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban dentro del auto Nathan, Solomon y Hagi, y por supuesto, las gemelas.

Nathan ya le había ordenado al chofer que se dirigiera a la Quinta Avenida.

_Saya tenía un mal presentimiento._

_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por que en el capitulo anterior, "Manipulación" por alguna razón, mi procesador de texto y el programa de FF para subir los capítulos, hicieron que unos códigos ilegibles aparecieran en medio del capitulo, así entre las frases y todo, y por mas que trate de borrarlos, nunca desaparecieron. Disculpen las molestias, espero que eso no arruine demasiado la lectura del capitulo. Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Solo tengo algunas cosas que aclarar. Creo que a muchos se les hará bizarro el que haya puesto ese "arrimon" entre Saya y Amshel, pero si tienen alguna duda del porque, es solo porque Saya seguía enojada con su hermana y Hagi por lo del capitulo anterior, e inconcientemente quiere hacer algo que moleste o lastime a ambos, así que pueden esperar mas encuentros un poco inusuales entre los personajes. Explico esto porque en la antigua versión a muchos se les hizo extraño que hubiera acercamientos entre Amshel y Saya, y esto es solo para despejar un poco sus dudas y que todo lo que escribo es por una razón y no un capricho. Y bueno… ya se imaginaran que es lo que va a hacer Hagi para cobrárselas…**

**Por cierto, estén atentos a los próximos capítulos, porque pasara algo muy interesante –al menos para mí- y que causara muchos problemas entre Hagi, Saya y Diva. **

**También muchas gracias por sus reviews, que ya superan los cien, y estoy feliz porque entre ellos tengo cumplidos, sugerencias y también criticas un poco duras pero que me han servido de mucho. **

**También quería avisar que pronto, aunque aun no estoy segura, tengo pensado subir otro fic, pero un poco diferente a los demás, que hable sobre los orígenes de Hagi, un tema que a mi me dejo con muchísimas dudas y que creo también a muchas de sus fans, y bueno, es solo un fic que trata de despejar esas dudas desde mi punto de vista. ¿Qué les parecería? ¿Lo publico?**

**También me gustaría avisar sobre un nuevo fic de Inuyasha que acabo de publicar –por tercera vez- y como saben, soy aficionada a las parejas inusuales, por si alguien quiere darse una vuelta por ahí. Se llama "Love to Hate"**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	18. Coco Chanel decia

**Una mujer sin perfume es una mujer sin futuro **

Para Hagi y Solomon el camino hasta la famosa Quinta Avenida de Nueva York fue largo y absolutamente tedioso. No les llamaba mucho la atención el tener que ser los que cargaran las bolsas, pero Solomon, aunque no estaba dispuesto a pelear abiertamente con Hagi por el amor de Saya, no significaba que ya hubiera desistido de la batalla, y claro, Hagi no iba a permitir que su rival mas acérrimo anduviera por ahí con Saya sin que el estuviera presente, y por alguna razón que le sacudió el corazón violentamente, quería estar ese día con Diva, abiertamente, sin problemas. Su compañía le agradaba como nada le había agradado en siglos, como el que regresa de una guerra y mira el firmamento. Así se sentía cuando estaba junto a Diva, y supuso, que como le pasaba a Solomon, solo era simple y sencillamente su sangre de caballero que comenzaba a ablandarse. Aun así era ago que no aceptaba abiertamente dentro de su razonamiento como caballero, que peleaba largo y tendido con su razonamiento como hombre.

Aun así, ambos caballeros constantemente se estuvieron intercambiando miradas desafiantes en el auto, y no se detuvieron hasta que Nathan dijo a modo de broma "Ay, ya no se peleen por mi" y a esto, ambos hicieron una mueca desagradable y detuvieron sus infantiles peleas. Ya era suficiente humillación.

Diva alejada de sus riñas y las bromas de mal gusto, iba haciendo una lista que compartía con su hermana y Nathan de lo que "necesitaba" porque todo lo que mencionaba en ella, ropa, joyas, perfumes y mas etcéteras femeninos, ya lo tenia, y a montones, pero a ella le gustaba gastar dinero a montones, como le gustaba beber la sangre a montones.

Hagi, que comenzó a escucharla también, pensó que jamás había conocido a alguien tan caprichosa, tanto en las compras como en la sangre, ni siquiera a Saya cuando la conoció en el Zoológico, exceptuando la sangre.

_Pero así son todas las mujeres, no lo sabré yo_, pensó Hagi, y se sonrió sin una mueca clara en su impávido rostro.

_Saya_… Hagi la observo de reojo, y esta no le ponía atención.

Realmente no sabia que pensar sobre ella en ese momento, y tampoco sabia si la podría perdonar. ¿Perdonarla de que? Quien sabe… no quería interesarle por ese momento nada relacionado con su ama. A veces maldecía el hecho de ser su caballero y no solo un hombre, que pudiera tomarla por la fuerza si se le daba la gana… pero eso era algo que jamás saldría de su boca o se atrevería a hacer. Ya pensaba suficiente mierda.

-¡Ah, ya llegamos!- grito de pronto Nathan con voz aguda, sobresaltando a todos incluso al chofer que casi da una voltereta en falso, pero para su fortuna, logro estacionarse adecuadamente. No quería ser despedido, y aunque lo ignoraba, perder su empleo era lo de menos con esa gente que no conocía. Para los humanos el perder el empleo era mucho mejor que perder la vida, aunque quien sabe, cualquiera de las dos cosas en esa ajetreada ciudad eran lo mismo.

Todos bajaron y miraron alrededor, sin saber exactamente por donde comenzar. Hagi y Solomon no entendían a que habían venido, solo había un montón de tiendas en toda la avenida.

Saya miro hacia arriba el letrero de la tienda justo frente a ella, con fondo negro y letras blancas en la cual se leía "Chanel". Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se acerco a su hermana preocupada.

-Diva, no es esto muy costoso?- pregunto apenada, como si fuera una pueblerina, aunque la verdad, lo era.

-Saya… Amshel paga- le respondió Diva con una sonrisa despreocupada. Mas que la sangre, su verdadero amor, era el dinero, y si eso era su verdadero amor, entonces Amshel lo era.

Ay no… pensó la joven de ojos marrones. Además de todo, ¿Amshel le iba a pagar la ropa? ¿Después de lo que había pasado esa mañana? ¿Que puta cara iba a poner? Pensó desesperada. Parecía que lo único bueno era que Diva estaba a su lado y eso la excusaba, ¿Pero que más daba? Haría el "enorme sacrificio", y entonces no perdió el tiempo, y junto a su hermana y los caballeros detrás de ellas entraron a la boutique de la reconocida marca.

Saya se quedo pasmada al pasar la puerta. El impecable lugar de paredes blancas y elegantes adornos minimalistas la fascino. Observo, hacia un extremo, preciosos -y carisimos- conjuntos de ropa perfectamente acomodada que apenas vio de reojo, pues su hermana y Nathan la guiaron hacia el área de perfumería sin dejarle tiempo de nada, como si se tratara de una niña nueva a la cual llevan a la cafetería.

-Quiero el "N°. 5"- dijo Diva, tomando de un impecable estante el frasco de cristal, con la fragancia ámbar dentro de ella, que en algún tiempo, fue la más vendida del mundo y que hasta esos días aun gozaba de gran fama mundial.

-¡¿Diva?! ¿El N°. 5?- pregunto sorprendido Nathan, mirando la fotografía de Nicole Kidman, que era la imagen actual del perfume, mientras suspiraba ligeramente confundido. Hasta donde el sabia, y vaya que sabia, a Diva nunca le había llamado la atención el perfume mas famoso de Chanel.

* * *

Estaban entre una de esas platicas, donde a Diva le agarraba una racha interminable de formularle preguntas a Hagi en una de sus visitas nocturnas. El caballero había notado que nunca le preguntaba cosas personales, como donde nació o que hacia durante su tiempo libre y esas cosas, casi todas sus preguntas, aparentemente resultaban inocentes, quizás solo con el afán de conocerlo tan solo superficialmente. Pero seguía siendo casi como un interrogatorio de la policía, y sabía que, igual que aquella ves que se encontraron en el bar, ella lo analizaba con cada respuesta, en busca de sabrá Dios que.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?- le pregunto Diva, después de una larga serie de preguntas sin razón aparente. Hagi se quedo pensando un momento. Nunca le habían preguntado eso, es mas, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado a si mismo, y asimilo un poco en su cabeza los colores en los que siempre se fijaba.

-El negro…- dijo recordando que siempre había vestía de negro, como si estuviera de eterno luto -…y el azul- termino por responder después de un silencio en que se recordó que el lazo con el que se sujetaba su cabello era azul y recordando también el color de sus ojos.

-¡El azul también es mi color favorito!- dijo emocionada la joven saltando sobre el sillón, también recordando el frió tono índigo de sus ojos. Luego, guardo un inusual silencio, formulando en su mente alguna otra pregunta que sirviera.

-¿Y cual es tu perfume favorito?- dijo al fin encontrando una interrogativa.

-¿De hombre?- pregunto Hagi, porque en ese caso era Bvlgari por Bvulgari.

-De mujer- especifico, esperando así, su respuesta. Hagi volvió a guardar silencio. No recordaba con exactitud el nombre en ese momento a pesar de ser una fragancia conocida en todo el mundo, pero si podía recordar perfectamente el cuerpo de la misma, que alguna vez noto, muy de cerca, en el cuello de una mujer de la cual ni supo su nombre… una mujer de hace muchos, muchos años, con la cual vivió un breve romance. Si mal no recordaba, era una joven recién casada.

-Creo que… es de Chanel. El N°. 5- respondió, evocando en su mente el rostro de esa mujer, y se pregunto por primera vez que había pasado con ella… seguramente había seguido casada con aquel forzado marido y había tenido hijos, y seguramente ya estaba muerta. Quizás por la vejez o por desesperación de un matrimonio forzado. No lo sabía, solo sabía como ella solía mover su cintura y como arqueaba la espalda cuando la penetraba con fuerza durante las veces que se vieron a escondidas mientras duraba su luna de miel.

Hagi era un carbón, aunque nadie se lo imaginara. Al igual que Diva.

Es por eso que ambos podian llegar a llevarse _muy_ bien.

* * *

-Si, quiero ese perfume- dijo Diva ignorando la sorpresa del rubio, mientras regresaba la botella de la fragancia al estante, sin siquiera haberla olido.

-Pero si de Chanel siembren usaste el _Mademoiselle_-

-Pues cambie de opinión- respondió molesta, tomando de nuevo el frasco y poniendo un poco en un papelito de muestra. Diva lo aspiro con cuidado, oliendo la fragancia, respirando hondamente. Hagi alguna vez había olido ese mismo aroma, igual que ella.

Sonrió mientras rociaba un poco en su muñeca izquierda aspirando como el aroma se absorbía y se mezclaba en su piel y su olor natural. Nathan siempre decía que había que comprobar si el perfume era compatible con el olor natural de cada persona, aunque Diva sabía que ella era compatible con todo, y cuando decía eso, era absolutamente todo.

-Me gusta- dijo -Lo llevare. Paga tu Nathan- le ordeno al rubio, mientras tomaba a su hermana del brazo sin siquiera dejarla ver mas perfumes, enfilándola a la sección de vestidos.

-¡Mira este!- dijo emocionada Diva, acercándose a un vestido negro, con gran parte de la espalda descubierta.

-Es lindo- respondió Saya observando por un momento el atuendo, y envidio a su hermana. Seguro que se le vería fantástico, pero a ella, bueno, ella no se atrevía a enseñar algunas partes de su cuerpo que tuvieran tanta piel, y busco algo un poco más sobrio. Se quería ver igual de espectacular que su hermana, pero no sabia como y no tenía la suficiente confianza para pedirle consejo a Nathan.

-Nathan mira- dijo Diva indicándole a su caballero que se acercara -¿Que te parece?- pregunto enseñándole el vestido.

-Precioso. Como siempre Diva- dijo tocando la finísima tela negra -Pero necesita algo mas para ti. Pero estoy seguro de que te iría mejor con algún accesorio para que llamara más la atención la espalda. Tal vez un collar de perlas- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza el vestido.

-¿Pues que esperas? Ve y busca uno- dijo mientras le señalaba el área de joyería a modo de orden.

Apenas llevaban unos cuantos minutos en la boutique, pero Solomon y Hagi, que se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones blancos en el centro del lugar, no podían hacer más que aburrirse. Hagi ya hasta estaba bostezando.

El mismo suspiro, y con la vista miro a Saya en uno de los extremos de la tienda, buscando desesperada algún vestido. Quiso ayudarla, porque estaba conciente de que ella no sabia desenvolverse en lugares así y sabía que estaba abrumada aunque tratara de disimilarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, Solomon se levanto primero y se dirigió a ella con paso seguro, ya que no estaba Diva, la cual se probaba el vestido.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto Solomon de pronto, sobresaltando un poco a Saya.

-Si, bueno no. Los vestidos son hermosos, pero creo que no me van- dijo mientras desistía de probarse una blusa negra con detalles en blanco, que dejo en su lugar, y suspiro desesperanzada mirando alrededor.

-Por favor Saya… con ese hermoso rostro cualquier cosa te va bien- la halago el rubio haciendo una descarada mueca de Casanova, consiente de como Hagi se podría de celos sentado sobre su trasero, y este no pudo evitar pensar que Solomon era un estúpido que no sabia como llevar a cabo el rol de galán.

-Si, pero no tengo la figura- dijo refunfuñando. Ese halago era algo que no quería escuchar precisamente de él.

-Estas loca. Tú tienes la figura perfecta- dijo mientras, disimuladamente, observaba las proporcionadas curvas del pecho y la cadera de la joven.

-¿Y Diva?- le pregunto Nathan a Hagi acercándose a él con una joven a su lado, que traía en sus manos un precioso collar de perlas autenticas.

-Esta probándose el vestido- respondió, sin quitar la vista de Solomon y Saya, gritando mentalmente que le quitara su sucia mirada del escote.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto la ojiazul, saliendo del probador y dirigiéndose de inmediato a los espejos que rodeaban los sillones, mirándose su reflejo por todos los ángulos.

-¿Tienes las perlas?- pregunto Diva a Nathan, observando en manos de la joven a su lado un largo collar de perlas brillantes, con algunos detalles en diamantes, muy discretos y elegantes. El caballero se acerco a ella, y le coloco en el cuello el accesorio, mientras trataba de acomodarlo de forma que hiciera lucir más el atractivo del vestido sobre el cuerpo esbelto de la muchacha.

Cuando termino, Diva se miro ansiosa una vez mas al espejo, y con una obvia cara de que no le gustaba el resultado, hizo un puchero.

-Me veo horrenda- sentencio enojada, apunto de quitarse el collar y con todas las ganas del mundo de tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo porque no había dado el resultado que ella no esperaba, si no que quería y exigía.

-Espera- dijo Hagi levantándose del sofá de pronto, después de haber presenciado la escena. No soportaba que una mujer que era bonita se menospreciara de esa forma y dispuesto a hacer algo se acerco serio a Diva, la cual, en su sorpresa, cuando vio como se acercaban las manos de Hagi a ella, se alejo un poco, con un muy extraño temor en sus ojos, mientras notaba como la mirada de Saya se posaba sobre ambos.

¿Que demonios pensaba hacer Hagi? Penso Diva.

-Tranquila- le susurro él mientras movía el collar de tal forma que quedara una larga parte de el detrás de ella, en su espalda descubierta. Se coloco atrás de la muchacha, mientras acomodaba el collar con cuidado de no dañar el delicado accesorio.

Diva sintió los dedos de Hagi rozarle la espalda, y sin darse cuenta, se estremeció, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de forma exagerada, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza levemente.

… ¿En que estaba pensando? Se pregunto la joven, mientras sentía como el caballero de su hermana agarraba con cuidado su largo cabello, juntándolo delicadamente detrás de su cabeza, mientras Diva se lo agarraba con la mano para que no se dispersara.

El centro de su cuerpo se humedeció, haciéndala juntar las piernas con pudor. Un extraño estremecimiento la recorrió, como aquella vez que había chocado con Hagi cuando fue a ver a Saya al bar… algo parecido al advenimiento de un orgasmo.

De pronto, llego a la nariz de Hagi una fragancia conocida, y recordó el rostro de una joven de los años veinte.

* * *

Era una muchacha, muy joven, quizás de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. La había conocido en el bar de un lujoso hotel, mientras se tomaba un Ruso Blanco. No recordaba bien en que país se encontraba, tal vez en Inglaterra, supuso recordando la decoración del lugar. Podía recordar los detalles de su encuentro, mas no su nombre, es mas, no recordaba si ella le había dicho su nombre, pero si estaba seguro de que le había dicho el suyo.

Se había sentado a un lado de él, tratando de aparentar mayor edad, aunque sus facciones jóvenes la delataran como una niña. Ella había comenzado a dirigirle la palabra, con claras muestras de coqueteo y sonrisas descaradas pero de alguna forma discretas, y solo en esos casos, él correspondía, sin quitar su semblante misterioso y enigmático que los caracterizaba. Se había dado cuenta de que eso volvía locas a las mujeres.

Un rato después, ella lo había llevado a la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, por su luna de miel, le había comentado la joven, después de haber visto a lo lejos a un hombre, un poco mayor que el, con su aparente edad, tomando brandy con otro grupo de hombres que reían.

-Mientras haya brandy para mi esposo, podemos hacer lo que quieras- le había susurrado al oído sensualmente.

Para cuando acordó, estaban haciendo el amor en la suite del hotel, y Hagi, mientras se encontraba sobre ella, no podía dejar de oler el perfume de la joven en su elegante cuello.

-Es Chanel… N°. 5- dijo ella entre suspiros, antes de llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Hagi no sabía porque de pronto había recordado esa escena. De todas las veces en que se llevo a la cama a una mujer, le pareció extraño recordar precisamente a esa joven, y en ese momento, en ese instante, justo con Diva frente a el, y no Saya.

Con Saya no quería recordar sus amoríos pasados, pero bueno, Diva era parte de ellos, de alguna forma u otra.

_Como son las cosas, no?_

-¿Es el N°. 5?- pregunto Hagi, muy en silencio, y tratando de acercarse un poco mas para poder apreciar la fragancia, pero muy poco, no quería que los presentes lo notaran. No fuera que se malinterpretaran las cosas.

-Si- respondió la muchacha, igual, en voz baja, justo antes de darse cuenta de que Hagi había terminado. Se miro al espejo, sin soltar su cabello, y se miro por todos los ángulos de los múltiples cristales. Su cara no podía ser más que de aprobación.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- grito Nathan mientras se acercaba a verla -Con el cabello así, y esto así, y así- dijo haciendo unas pruebas rápidas con la larga cabellera, mientras imaginaba el resultado final de cómo se vería increíblemente hermosa con ese vestido y el collar, y por supuesto un impecable peinado.

Saya había observado toda la escena, con una extraña sensación en el interior, y tomando la blusa que había dejado en su lugar antes de que Solomon le hablara, se dirigió al probador, casi azotando la puerta y encerrándose en el, con el sentimiento de que algo te quema el pecho, como una gastritis burda que no te deja en paz, pero ella jamás había sufrido de tal cosa, solo de celos.

* * *

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que aclarar, mas que no se vayan a enojar conmigo por lo que puse este capitulo. Creo que deje a Hagi en un etiqueta de mujeriego, pero bueno, verán las razones de ello mas adelante, además, en el siguiente capitulo pasara algo que cambiara aun mas la relación entre Saya y Hagi, etcétera etcétera…**

**Por cierto, ya subí mi nuevo fic "Sanguinolentă Rădăcini", el que había comentado el capitulo pasado que habla sobre los orígenes de Hagi, por si alguien quiere leerlo.  
**

**Bueno, no tengo nada mas que aclarar, solo dar gracias que hayan leido este nuevo capitulo.  
**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev  
**


	19. Recién Casados

**Recién Casados**

-¿Porque?- se pregunto en silencio Saya, mirando hipnotizada su reflejo en el espejo del probador. El conjunto de ropa de diseñador colgado en la pared, su ropa, tirada en el suelo, arrojada violentamente, recordándole su miseria, observando su cuerpo, cubierto de un conjunto de ropa interior lila, que nadie iba a ver mas que ella.

-¿Porque?- volvió a preguntarse, pegando su frente al espejo, observando las curvas de su cuerpo. Comparándolas con las de su hermana.

-¿Yo no soy como ella? ¿Tan bonita como ella?… ¿Que es lo que tiene ella?- se pregunto mientras su voz adoptaba un tono de envidia y coraje que luchaba por salir desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Será que estoy gorda?- se pregunto, pero desecho esa idea de inmediato. Era algo absurdo pensar en ello con su escaso peso de 55 kilos.

-¿Será que… a él no le gusta el cabello corto? O… ¿Que ella tiene ojos mas bonitos que yo? Ellos tienen los ojos del mismo color…- y entonces, su voz se quebró en un leve llanto que no la dejaba respirar… **porque estaba perdiendo el control.**

**

* * *

**-¿Ya se tardo mucho, no?- comento Diva mientras escogía otro conjunto, sin necesidad de probárselo. Sabía que le quedaría hermoso, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada mas, porque de pronto, se olvido de la ropa, y dejo caer al suelo el vestido. Sus ojos se tornaron a un punto desconocido, y miro a Hagi con _desesperación_.

_Ve por Saya_

Hagi miro también a Diva, sintiendo algo muy extraño en el pecho. Una extraña pesadez se había apoderado de el, una prohibida adrenalina, como la de la _ultima vez_. Su corazón había palpitado en un violento latido, avisándole. Había sido ya demasiado tiempo, y se había impacientado con la tardanza de su ama y pensando lo peor, y se acerco a tocar la puerta del probador, llamándola.

De pronto Saya escucho su nombre. Hagi estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Saya?- la llamo una vez mas, preocupado por su tardanza y la sensación en su pecho. La joven, dentro del probador comenzó a temblar. Si no decía algo pronto, Hagi comenzaría a inquietarse y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento tiraría la puerta.

Se apresuro y se miro al espejo, limpiando lo que pudo del resto de las lágrimas, sin poder quitarse de encima el rojo en sus ojos. Sin importarle que estuviera en ropa interior, abrió un poco la puerta, encontrándose con su caballero del otro lado.

-Ven- le dijo Saya, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y obligándolo a pasar al probador, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Saya estas…- observo Hagi, notando en seguida que la joven no traía ropa encima mas que la interior, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, en respeto a ella, por más ganas que tuviera de verla desnuda.

-No, no te preocupes. No me importa. No tengo nada que no me hayas visto antes- dijo haciendo referencia a su peculiares despertares, donde amanecía totalmente desnuda y con apenas su largo cabello crecido de treinta años para cubrir sus pechos. Era seguro que Hagi ya la había visto toda y eso era algo que ya no le avergonzaba, si no que deseaba.

_Que había comenzado a desear de pronto._

_Su corazón retumbo._

El caballero, ignorándolo todo, hizo caso omiso y siguió desviando la mirada, así que Saya lo tomo suavemente de la mejilla, mientras lo obligaba a verla.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- pregunto Hagi, olvidándose de lo demás y observando el transparente brillo liquido en los ojos rojos de la joven, aun invadidos de lágrimas que se agolpaban rezando por salir.

-¿Porque haces esto?- pregunto ella con hostilidad, adoptando un duro semblante que contrastaba con sus lágrimas, apartando la mano de Hagi que acariciaba su rostro. Si no se retiraba terminaría abofeteándolo.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Hagi confundido, sin entender la pregunta.

-Lo que hiciste con Diva- le recordó, mientras comenzaba a temblar de coraje porque sentía que solo se estaba haciendo el estúpido y quería una explicación pronto con respecto a su inusual comportamiento para con su hermana.

-Pero… si no hice nada- se defendió él, quebrando la coraza de su rostro que se transformo en un gesto de confusión. No era tiempo para formalidades.

-Si lo hiciste- le reclamo casi gritándole.

Hagi noto entonces, que no solo estaba molesta, estaba furiosa, tal vez demasiado y comenzó a entender esa sensación en su pecho.

-Vi como la mirabas- le dijo, mirándolo con frialdad. Sus ojos color tierra adquirieron una crueldad posesiva que el caballero jamás había visto en ella, pero que si había experimentado en si mismo. Y a eso, se le llamaban _celos_.

-Saya, solo la ayude con el collar- argumento el caballero dándose cuenta de que se trataba todo eso. Podía oler y sentir en su boca el sabor fuerte y amargo de los celos desatados de Saya.

-¿Es porque ella es bonita? ¿Que es lo que tiene ella, que es lo que le ves?- pregunto, sin dejarle al caballero tiempo de pensar. Eran las preguntas mas directas que había hecho en su vida, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

-Saya eso no tiene nada que ver- le afirmo tomando el mismo ímpetu que ella, casi diciéndose, _"para que veas lo que se siente",_ mientras sentia, como ella perdía el control a cada segundo, y no paraba, sin creerle una sola palabra.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto de pronto.

-Say…- iba a decir algo, tratando de defenderse de nuevo, pero ella lo interrumpió, acercándose a él como una fiera.

-Ella es igual a mi- murmuro mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente sobre su rostro.

-Tómame a mí. Aquí. Ahora- exigió mientras pegaba su cuerpo semidesnudo al de él y tomando con sus manos el rostro del caballero posesivamente, tratando de besarlo.

Hagi se resistió volteando la cara. Sabia que Saya estaba perdiendo el control, pero jamás había perdido el control de _esa_ forma, y sabia que podía ser igual de peligroso que la ultima vez si no tenia cuidado. Los impulsos sexuales de su naturaleza mezclados con celos como esos eran un sentimiento muy difícil de controlar para ella, y tomando en cuenta de que Saya se estaba comportando de esa manera con el, por el miedo de que Diva lo apartara de su lado o cualquier otra persona, lo hacia mucho peor, además, estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a que se quedara junto a ella, de la forma que fuera, así fuera en condición de caballero u hombre.

-Saya ya basta- exclamo con fuerza mientras trataba de detener los brazos de la joven sobre su cuerpo que comenzaban a arrancar su gabán. Quiso detenerla, tratando de medir su fuerza y aunque podía pararla en cualquier momento, no quería asustarla.

-Se que has querido esto mucho tiempo- le susurro al oído entrecortadamente mientras se desabrochaba el sostén, tratando de besarlo nuevamente, luchando contra el y dejando sus senos expuestos.

-Tómame ahora- volvió a decir mientras tomaba las manos de el, llevándolas a su pechos desnudos.

-¡Saya detente!- le grito Hagi, mientras la tomaba bruscamente de las muñecas y la acorralaba contra el otro extremo de la pared, cambiado de papeles.

Saya lo miro un momento, vuelta loca de deseo y celos, y con un gruñido furioso, como un animal en celo con hambre, se arrojo sobre el, clavando sus colmillos en el cuello expuesto de Hagi, desgarrando gran parte de la yugular, mientras bebía el liquido, que parecía hervirle en la boca.

De pronto la sangre le supo amarga y le quemaba la lengua.

Se detuvo, y se separo de el, aun acorralada contra la pared. Hagi se sintió extremadamente mareado y sumamente débil de pronto, y miro hacia el suelo. Se comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre debajo de sus pies. Miro a Saya… pero, _ya no era Saya_.

Era Diva la que estaba ahí, contra la pared, con su largo cabello desparramado sobre sus hombros, con los blancos pechos al aire, con los ojos azules, como dos glaciares palpitantes en medio de la nieve. Y su boca, roja, llena de sangre, como una rosa escarlata bañada en el líquido rojo, sonriendo como una vil arpía.

Y de pronto era Saya de nuevo… y después de Diva otra vez, y al final, era Saya, solo Saya, mirándolo con horror, temblando bajo sus brazos, y Hagi podía escuchar lejanamente su voz, preguntando desesperada, _¿Que hice?_

Hagi ya estaba alucinando.

-¡Hagi!- grito asustada la joven, mientras el cuerpo debilitado del caballero caía sobre sus rodillas y después al suelo.

-Ay no… no… ¿Que hice? ¿Que hice?- se decía desesperada, observando como la herida que le había provocado en el cuello parecía no sanar, y al contrario, se abría mas, como una flor en primavera.

-Estoy bien- susurro, mientras que con cada respiración, emanaba mas sangre de la herida y salían borbotones de sangre de su boca. Sangre que se escurría espesa hasta su pecho y caía a gotas por el suelo.

-¿Que hago?- pregunto ella, poniéndose de rodillas junto a el, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en cualquier lugar, estaba en un lugar lleno de humanos que no sabían la verdad. Y Hagi se estaba muriendo. ¿Cuántas estupideces podía hacer en un día?

-Nada. Solo vístete y ayúdame a salir de aquí- le indico el caballero, mientras ella se levantaba rápidamente y se cubría. Después, ayudo a su caballero a levantarse, y soportando su peso lo ayudo a caminar, con algunos ligeros tropiezos.

La herida seguía, extrañamente, sin sanar, y la sangre no dejaba de brotar como si se tratara de una manguera rota. ¿Qué tan loca se habría puesto como para dejarlo en ese estado? ¿Cuánta sangre le había arrebatado?

Cuando salio, Diva volteo hacia ellos con el escándalo, pero al ver la escena, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de terror y de furia hacia su hermana.

_¿Porque estaba tan asustada?_ Se pregunto la ojiazul desconcertada como nunca.

-¿¡Saya que hiciste!?- grito su hermana, llamando la atención de las dependientas, que voltearon y al ver el camino rojo y la ropa empapada de sangre del hombre soltaron un grito de terror.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- grito una de ellas, mientras otra de las jóvenes sacaba su celular marcando apresuradamente el 911.

-¡No! ¡Todo esta bien!- grito Nathan, haciendo una seña de que no se preocuparan, mientras Saya, ahora con ayuda de Solomon, ayudaron a Hagi a caminar hasta fuera del lugar. El caballero estaba al punto del desmayo y su vista ya estaba parcialmente nublada, y podía sentir la cercanía de la muerte como aquella vez en que había caído por el acantilado, y hubo un momento, un instante, en que quiso culminar su llegada.

-No se preocupen, todo esta bajo control- termino pro decir Nathan, mientras salía de la boutique junto con Diva. Subieron a Hagi al auto, mientras Nathan ordenaba al chofer que los llevaran a la mansión.

-¿Que le hiciste Saya?- pregunto Diva, muy alterada, mientras la sangre seguía brotando y le mojaba las zapatillas.

-¡Nada! ¡Yo no hice nada!- negó la joven exaltada.

-¡Lo mordiste verdad!- la culpo a gritos -¿¡Desde hace cuanto no bebes sangre estúpida!?- pregunto furiosa empujándola. A veces le desesperaba las estupideces que hacia su hermana.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no tengo que beber sangre!- le respondió, mientras el chofer, ya muy asustado, escuchaba la conversación con terror, apenas poniendo atención en el camino.

Vio desde el espejo retrovisor a ese hombre moribundo, a esas extrañas personas para las que trabajaba, y esas dos chicas hablando de beber sangre y esas cosas que no eran parte de la vida de las personas comunes y corrientes... No podía ser, no era una película de terror. Se dijo el pobre hombre tratando de tranquilizarse y limitarse a cumplir su trabajo.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿¡Puedes entender eso!?- siguió gritando Diva, mientras Solomon trataba de calmarla inútilmente -¡Entiende que eres un quiróptero, un vampiro, como quieras llamarlo! ¡Deja de fingir que eres humana!- vocifero con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-Dios mió- exclamo el chofer, asustado como nunca en su vida al escuchar eso ultimo. Ahora comenzaba a creer que los vampiros existían, y lo peor, era que los tenía en el asiento trasero.

Bien dicen que nunca sabes para quien trabajas, y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, el hombre freno en seco, saliendo apresuradamente y lleno de terror del auto mientras los demás automóviles de atrás tocaban el claxon furiosos ante el repentino movimiento que casi provoca una carambola.

Diva lo vio salir, corriendo y metiéndose en un callejón cercano. Gruño llena de rabia. Estaba demasiado estresada por culpa de su hermana y tenia que hacer algo. No podía permitir que se supiera aun la existencia de su raza, y entonces, salio a toda prisa del auto en busca del hombre a pesar de que Solomon trato de detenerla.

El chofer corrió, entrando de callejón en callejón. Ya no le importaba su trabajo, solo salvar su vida y no volver a saber de esas personas, si así se les podía llamar, y de pronto, vio un muro frente a el. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, pero miro hacia atrás asustado. No había nadie, y suspiro aliviado, creyendo haber corrido suficiente, pero cuando miro de nuevo hacia enfrente, esa joven, llamada Diva, la que había dicho esas cosas de vampiros y sangre, estaba parada, justo delante de el.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver en vida, fue como la muchacha, ese monstruo de ojos azules, dejaba ver unos colmillos, afilados como la hoja de la muerte, y se le echo encima, destrozándole la yugular.

Todo fuera por mantener a salvo el secreto de su especie… al menos, por ahora, pensó Diva, mientras escupía la sangre del cadáver seco a sus pies. Lo había matado en diez segundos. Le había drenado la vida en solo diez segundos. Esa sangre, que ahora le sabia tan amarga.

Demasiada diabetes, demasiado colesterol, demasiado estrés, demasiada enfermedad. Odiaba, repudiaba a los humanos y su asquerosa sangre espesa, débil e insípida.

Por un momento también odio a su hermana y su estúpido cariño por esos seres insignificantes.

Este hombre, tenia muy mal sabor, dijo mientras pateaba el cuerpo, para después caminar hacia el auto, sin importarle las asustadas miradas de las persona a su alrededor que vieron su rostro y su pecho ensangrentado.

Saya la vio entrar al automóvil, sentándose junto a ella. Le chorreaba sangre de la boca, y la blusa antes blanca que traía puesta, ahora estaba manchada, empapada de sangre igual que la de ella.

**Demasiada sangre para un solo día.**

-Maneja tu Solomon- le ordeno la muchacha al rubio, mientras el caballero se sentaba adelante rápidamente, arrancando el auto junto con los gritos y los furiosos cláxones de los autos de atrás.

-¿Diva?-

-Si. Lo mate- respondió, despejando las dudas de su hermana, contestándole con desprecio -Esto es lo que somos, entiendes? Es estúpido que quieras comportarte aun como una humana- la regaño, mientras miraba con aire indignado por la ventana.

Estaba tan, pero tan enojada.

Su hermana no dijo nada, solo siguió presionando sobre la herida en el cuello de su caballero que ya se había desmayado, y aun, la sangre seguía resbalándose por sus dedos. La vida de Hagi se resbalaba entre sus dedos.

-Bueno… creo que el día de compras no fue muy bueno, verdad?- bromeo Nathan mirando a ambas hermanas, y al pobre Hagi, que parecía que estaba apunto de morirse. Seria una lastima siendo que era tan guapo, pensó desilusionado.

-Cállate, quieres?- ordeno Diva, mandándole una mirada asesina al caballero ante el incomodo comentario.

Ahora Saya no tenía hambre, pero cuando coloco la cabeza de su caballero sobre sus piernas, no pudo más que pensar que prefería morirse flaca, sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, como una anoréxica, llena de hambre, sin sangre de nadie ni de su caballero en las venas.

No odiaba a nadie, mas que a si misma.

_Quería morir._

_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo, y lo prometido es deuda. Saya no pudo haber estado más celosa, además, de que me tome la libertad de agregar esos peculiares impulsos. Creo que el capitulo no me ha gustado del todo, me parece que quedo muy rápido, o a lo mejor leo demasiado aprisa, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. **

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, y en especial a "Flyjunior15" Que mostró mucho entusiasmo con la historia, pero los demás no son menos importantes, la verdad cuando veo un review de ustedes me alegran el día, como Milla, Isis Janet, Fernanda, Darisu-chan,Bbkid, XxkarynaxX, Pink Nymphetamine, X.x-Anemone-x.X, etc**

**Lady Arakawa, c****laro que tome tus ideas en cuenta, de hecho ya tengo en mi mente como aplicare algunas de tus ideas en la historia. Esas sugerencias me fueron de gran ayuda. ¡Gracias!**

**Otuzhiita, si, tienes razon, en el capitulo 8 Hagi pierde un poco la escencia, pero era necesario para que pudiera entablar una conversacion con Diva, la que desataria la verdadera trama de la historia. Y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia.**

**Y a los que piden SolomonxSaya, no se preocupen, habrá algo de eso, pero aun falta un poco, sean pacientes, no puedo poner todo de un jalón porque si no la historia se tornara muy OOC.**

**También me pidieron que diera pistas o pequeños avances de la historia, así que daré algunos detalles próximos. **

**Se acerca un poco de SolomonxSaya, y también verán un gran cambio de actitud de Diva para con Hagi. Amshel estará un poco desaparecido, supongo que eso no les molestara ya que a muchos no les cae de todo la idea de que el ande por ahí rondando, pero será de gran importancia en la historia, y esperen unos cuantos capítulos más, habrá más de una sorpresa. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	20. Versátil

**Versátil **

Perfecto Saya… otra razón por la cual no perdonarte jamás. Pensó la joven con una mezcla de miedo y rabia, mirando a Hagi tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, respirando pausadamente, como desahuciado. Inevitablemente se veía tan… humano.

En realidad… no sabía con certeza si estaba vivo o muerto, solo sabia que su caballero se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte a cada respiración. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hagi ya venia en un estado prácticamente vegetativo, y aunque la herida ya no emanaba tanta sangre, si seguía abierta, y eso, aun seguía en vigor, pues de entre las vendas blancas que cubrían ahora los puntos de incisión que ella le había provocado, se estaban formando poco a poco unas manchas de sangre que se ensanchaban de un momento a otro.

Ella misma lo había vendado. Nathan le había ofrecido ayuda, pero ella lo había rechazado. Curarlo ella misma era lo menos que podía hacer por su caballero. Era el colmo que ahora resultara perjudicado, una vez más, por su propia mano.

_Era de lo peor._

Y no nada mas le amputo alguna parte de su cuerpo, no, si no que casi lo mata.

-Perdóname Hagi…- murmuro Saya, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su caballero.

Estaba frió, su piel estaba helada. El contacto la hizo romper en llanto, como si se hubiera quemado, y trato de acallar sus sollozos con las manos, que tenían restos de sangre seca. Sangre de Hagi.

Aun no se había lavado las manos… pero, no importaba cuanta agua echara sobre ellas, era su alma la que estaba manchada, y eso no se podía lavar con agua ni jabón, solo con el infierno.

* * *

-¿Que fue todo ese escándalo?- pregunto Amshel, entrando a la sala, sumamente molesto por el alboroto -¡Diva!- grito enfurecido al ver a la joven cubierta de sangre, a un lado de Solomon, que también tenia las mangas manchadas. Solo faltaba que la muchacha se tomara el lujo de ir matando gente por ahí sin su permiso, y peor aun, que Solomon la dejara hacer lo que quisiera.

-Ni comiences a echarme la culpa- se defendió esta ante el próximo sermón de su caballero.

-Saya otra vez perdió el control- contesto seriamente Solomon, prendiendo un cigarro. Ambos presentes estaban bastante alterados y eso también lo estaba molestando a el, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse sentado ahí, fumando su cigarro y esperar que las cosas volvieran a su cauce natural.

-¿Como?- pregunto Amshel confundido, esperando una explicación.

-Estábamos fuera, no se, pero algo había molestado a Saya y entonces se fue a cambiar. Hagi la acompaño y de pronto salio llena de sangre, y Hagi tenia una herida en el cuello, que casualmente era de una mordida, que no estaba cicatrizando normalmente- se apresuro a explicar la ojiazul.

-¿Y tu porque estas llena de sangre?- pregunto Amshel a la joven.

-El chofer lo vio todo y tuve que matarlo- respondió, mientras se retiraba sin voltearlo a ver, subiendo a la planta alta de la casa. En ese momento lo menos que quería era que la reprendieran, además, tenia que ir a regañar a su hermana por lo que había hecho.

* * *

No había podido detenerse por más que lo intentara. Seguía llorando, llorando a mares. Las lágrimas habían formado surcos en las manchas de sangre en su cara mientras miraba el pecho desnudo de su caballero, también manchado de sangre, y sin poder soportar la visión, tomo un trapo húmedo y comenzó a quitar con cuidado los restos secos del vital liquido.

-Ya deja de lloriquear- le ordeno su hermana, mientras entraba al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Saya la miro confundida, casi enojada, y sin aviso, Diva se acerco a ella dándole una bofetada.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- exclamo la joven llevándose una mano a la mejilla golpeada.

-Te lo mereces- contesto despreocupada ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana -No se va a morir- dijo Diva de pronto, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y se llevaba uno a la boca, al tiempo que lo prendía -¿Quieres?- le ofreció extendiéndole la caja.

"_Di no a las drogas"_ le habían dicho en su escuela en Okinawa.

-No fumo- contesto mirando el hilo de humo que se formaba en el aire, recordando el enorme número de avisos que daban en su escuela respecto a cosas como esas.

-Te hará bien, te lo aseguro. De todos modos no te puede dar cáncer- dijo su hermana mientras le enseñaba con burla la leyenda de advertencia en el empaque.

-Esta bien- contesto Saya, dudando un poco y tomando un cigarrillo que llevo a su boca. Las manos le temblaban, y no era porque ese fuera a ser el primer cigarro de su vida, no, apenas se daba cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo, las manos le temblaban.

-Toma- dijo Diva, dándole un encendedor azul -Préndelo, pero tienes que succionar al momento de hacerlo si no, no prendera- le aviso, mientras sacaba una bocanada de humo. Saya siguió las instrucciones de su hermana, y efectivamente, el cigarro prendió, pero tuvo que quitarlo rápidamente de su boca ya que empezó a toser sin control después de sentir como un humo fuerte y amargo le recorría la garganta.

-Es la primera vez, no lo hagas tan rápido- le aconsejo su hermana -Trata de tragar el humo que queda en la boca, pero despacio, no de un jalón- le repitió. Saya volvió a tratar, y nuevamente sintió como el ardor del humo le recorría la garganta dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Volvió a toser estrepitosamente, mientras su hermana le hacia una seña para que viera la forma correcta de fumar.

-No me pienso disculpar- dijo de pronto Diva, como si no tuviera sentido lo que decía. Saya la miro, mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

–Fue tu culpa- agrego la ojiazul, dándose cuenta de que Saya no entendía nada de sus palabras, y en ese momento la considero realmente tonta –El que seamos hermanas no significa que no te diré tus verdades en la cara- dijo succionando fuertemente el humo del cigarrillo -Tienes que entender que no puedes estarte comportando como una humana… no mas. Observa a tu caballero agonizar, eso es lo que has ganado con tu estúpido y débil comportamiento- dijo crudamente. Saya no sabia que pensar ni sabía a donde quería llegar exactamente su hermana con esa conversación. Lo único que sabia era que tenía unas enormes ganas de echarse encima de ella y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

-¿Qué pasa Diva? ¿Te enojaste por lo que le hice a Hagi?- pregunto Saya sin saber porque había formulado esa pregunta, sorprendiéndose a si misma.

Podía jugar el juego de su hermana, al menos mientras no pudiera romperle la cara sin meterse en problemas.

-No digas tonterías- la regaño la ojiazul, mirando hacia la cama al ver como el caballero abrir los ojos, seguramente turbado por la discusión.

-Saya…- dijo Hagi llamando a la joven al verla sentada a su lado. Su ahora voz débil y quebrada hicieron que Saya dirigía inmediatamente su atención a el. Esa conversación con su hermana quedaría pendiente para otro día.

-Hagi, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupada la joven, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su caballero, que respiraba con dificultad.

-Mal- respondió, aunque su verdadera intención era decir lo contrario, pero la misma sensación de muerte lo estaba haciendo decir la verdad. Diva miro la escena, con una seriedad casi impropia en ella, mientras soltaba otra bocanada de humo. ¿Qué tan mal podía estar Hagi como para estar diciendo la verdad?

Ahora, conocía una nueva faceta de Hagi. La de debilidad. Su debilidad no era Saya, ni su amor por ella ni nada de eso, si no la muerte.

Sintió de pronto que el cigarro temblaba, porque sus manos estaban temblando. Un ardor en la garganta, que no era por el humo del cigarro, la invadió, haciéndola sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho. Y una intrusa en la habitación.

_Quiso matarla. El alma podrida de la muerte la estaba llamando, y se estaba posesionando de ella._

-Esa herida nunca va a sanar- dijo de pronto Diva, mientras Saya posaba su atención en ella, esperando una explicación a tan mal presagio.

-Si no bebe sangre, esa herida nunca va a cerrar- contesto mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Antes si podía sanar, aunque no bebiera sangre, pero las reservas se acaban- explico -¿Le has preguntado… desde cuando no toma sangre?- Saya la miro estupefacta. Ahora que lo recordaba… desde que había vuelto a ver a Hagi, hace casi dos años, jamás lo había visto beber sangre.

La mirada de Saya lo decía todo. La herida no iba a cerrar por si sola si Hagi no bebía sangre, por el simple hecho de que ya no tenia reservas de ella, igual que cuando ella despertaba cada treinta años.

-A los caballeros también les sirve la sangre de sus reinas- le dijo Diva, mientras salía del cuarto. Ahora todo dependía de Saya, y más le valía que lo salvara, porque Hagi estaba comenzando a caerle bien.

Si Hagi moría, probablemente mataría a su hermana.

_¿Desde cuando su vida giraba en torno a Hagi?_

La joven se quedo impactada, sola con Hagi, mirando a un punto perdido en el aire, como si no supiera que hacer, aunque ahora, gracias a su hermana, lo sabia perfectamente. Cuando lo recordó, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, mientras cubría su boca con las manos.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca habían bebido sangre de ella, y estaba asustada por lo que podía pasar.

Solo eran dos orificios, pequeños como agujas en su piel, y ahora le parecía que esa herida podía ser aun más mortífera que ser atravesada por una espada.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Hagi, a pesar de saber que esa herida podía matarlo tarde o temprano, o en ese mismo momento, si no bebía sangre pronto.

-No, lo haré. Yo fui quien te hizo esto- le respondió con firmeza, limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Puedo recuperarme solo- le aseguro el caballero, negándose a la ayuda de la joven. Saya sabia que mentía, porque apenas podía escuchar su voz, lo cual delataba el verdadero estado de su caballero. Y su palidez ahora era tan cadavérica que le daba la impresión de estar frente a un cuerpo sin vida.

-No. Esta vez no, y lo sabes- le dijo Saya, mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro –bebe de mi sangre- le pidió, acercándose al rostro de su caballero.

-No- se negó nuevamente, desviando la mirada.

-Por favor- pidió ella, mientras acercaba aun más su cuello.

Hagi no supo que fue, había dos peleas dentro de el en ese momento. Una le decía que no lo hiciera, que si podía recuperarse, aunque sabia que era todo lo contrario, y otra había decidido salir de su escondite.

Quizás fue el contacto, la piel tibia de ella. Su piel tan suave, tan fresca y –aparentemente- joven. Su vida palpitando con prisa encerrada en sus venas. Todo ello, debajo de sus colmillos… y después, después la sangre. Tan calida y tan llena de vida. Con ese sabor casi amargo, pero dulce para las criaturas como el. Como metal fundido.

Sentir como le llenaba el cuerpo con ese vital líquido, era un éxtasis que no tenía descripción.

Pudo escuchar, muy cerca de su oído, el murmullo de un gemido de dolor.

Ahora sabía lo que se sentía. El agudo dolor que provocaban esos colmillos perforarla, como una agresiva aguja. El sentir como se le escapa un pedazo de vida, de gota en gota. El inusual temblor de las piernas y las manos. El prohibido placer debajo del dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Hagi estaba sobre ella, acorralándola con fuerza y prensado en su cuello, bebiendo aun de su sangre.

-Ha… Hagi…- murmuro débilmente, cuando comenzó a sentir un raro mareo y una especie de opresión en su cabeza –Estas bebiendo demasiado…- ahora comenzaba a escuchar una especie de silbato, que subía de tono con cada segundo que pasaba, y aun… Hagi no se separaba de ella.

-Hagi es suficiente- dijo tratando de quitar los brazos del caballero sobre sus muñecas, que la sujetaba contra el -¡Hagi ya basta!- termino por gritar, mientras bruscamente quitaba a su caballero de encima. Él se aparto, mirándola con ojos perdidos, como si estuviera despertando de un transe o un mal sueño. Saya sintió que algo escurría por su cuello, y cuando puso su mano sobre la herida sintió la calidez de su propio cuerpo. Después vio su mano. En ella escurrían gruesas gotas de sangre, que recorrían su antebrazo libremente. Después vio a Hagi. Su boca estaba roja, tan roja como su sangre, y por las comisuras los hilos líquidos de intenso color contrastaban con la pálida piel de su caballero, que comenzaba a tomar un color mas vivo.

Hagi observo la mano manchada de su reina. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

-Saya lo siento- se disculpo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo, sintiendo como los pequeños orificios cerraban, deteniendo el flujo de sangre.

-Saya perdóname por favor- rogó, guardándose las ganas de abrazarla.

-No, no, estoy bien- alego –Mira, ya han cerrado- dijo, señalando el lugar donde segundos antes habían estado las perforaciones. Pero Hagi sentía como si aun estuvieran ahí, en carne viva.

-Estoy bien- le repitió –Solo un poco cansada ¿Podría dormir un rato?- pregunto mientras su tono de voz se hacia cada vez mas frágil, acostándose en la cama, cayendo en sueño en cuestión de segundos. Seguramente tantas emociones en un día habían sido demasiado para ella, y estaba cansada. El también lo estaba y no pudo evitar tirarse también en la cama, con más ganas de dormir que nunca, pero solo se quedo ahí, mirando el techo, tratando de recordar, que se siente dormir.

* * *

-Que dramáticos- susurro Diva fastidiada, separando su oreja de la puerta de la alcoba de Hagi, después de haber escuchado todo lo que había pasado dentro. _Esa estúpida parodia de niños enamorados._

–Demasiados dramáticos- repitió, caminando sin rumbo por el pasillo.

-¿Alguien mas dramático que tu?- escucho detrás de ella. Diva se volteo buscando al dueño de ese comentario, un poco irritada.

-Solomon- pronuncio su nombre con aburrimiento, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Diva… no te enojes- le aconsejo muy contento el caballero, mientras la tomaba por la cintura como si fueran una pareja de novios, haciéndola caminar junto a el –Saya solo se asusto. Nunca habían bebido de su sangre- argumento, mientras Diva se mantenía en un impávido silencio, aun caminando junto a el, con los brazos cruzados.

-Era obvio. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por _ese_- agrego el rubio fastidiado, haciendo referencia a Hagi.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- comento Diva haciendo burla a la cursi situación.

-No te pongas así Diva. Tú hermana esta enamorada. El amor te hace ciego y tonto. Además… si tu estuvieras enamorada, ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu bien amado?- pregunto Solomon, con tenaz observación, mirando de reojo a su ama.

-Por favor- dijo apartándolo de ella, mas enojada que de costumbre -¿Yo enamorada? No estoy enamorada- contesto furiosa mientras lo empujaba.

-Tranquila- le aconsejo Solomon con una amplia sonrisa –Nadie dijo que lo estuvieras- argumento, conteniendo una carcajada ante la reacción de la muchacha.

Diva lo miro fríamente, pensando en algo inteligente que responder ante tal falta de respeto. ¿De cuando acá los patos les disparaban a las escopetas?

-Que estúpido eres- atino a decir apenas, mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba a su habitación.

Segundos después, se escucho un portazo, cortesía de Diva, mientras Solomon mantenía su burlona sonrisa.

-Será mejor que no te enamores de quien no debes… Diva- sentencio Solomon.

* * *

**Al fin el capitulo 20 :) y agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews, mucho de esta historia es gracias a ustedes, y sus comentarios me recuerdan que debo seguir.**

**Y si, Saya fumo. Es solo una muestra de cómo Diva puede manipular tan fácilmente a su hermana, y como, con pequeñas cosas, ira llevando a su hermana por un camino de perdición. Se tambien que este capitulo no tiene ni DivaxHagi ni SayaxSolomon ni nada, pero les pido paciencia. A los que piden lemmon, también, paciencia, habrá, pero aun falta un poco, y por lo de las parejas no se preocupen, habrá parejas de todos con todos, después de todo esta es una historia bastante promiscua. Ahora que me doy cuenta, el fic gira mucho en torno al sexo y la infidelidad, y eso que aun no viene lo mejor, pero, creo que no les molesta, verdad? Solo espero que no este quedando vulgar o algo así. Cualquier cosa parecida a ello, favor de avisarme. **

**También he estado pensando en publicar un nuevo fic, sobre que pasaría si Saya y Kai se perdieran después de la explosión del Metropolitan Opera House. La historia si seria HagixSaya, pero muy a mi estilo (ósea con situaciones disparatadas y muchas sorpresas) aunque medio dramática. De todos modos tardare un par de meses para comenzar a publicarla, ¿Pero que dicen? ¿Me animo a publicarla? **

**Y también lamento no poder contestarle a todos personalmente, pero tengo muchas cosas por empacar, me estoy cambiando de ciudad, y también tengo muchos conciertos en puerta, toco el violonchelo, por algo empecé a ver Blood+ :) así que solo entro a la computadora a leer reviews y subir capítulos.**

**Y saludos a Alessandra Cintrell :) Me dio mucho gusto encontrare contactada en el msn y platicar.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	21. La Gioconda

**La Gioconda**

Estaba furiosa, encolerizada como nunca. Llena de rabia e ira.

Sentía que la cabeza la iba a explotar, y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo que hizo temblar las ventanas, como si hubiera pasado un avión demasiado cerca.

Nunca le habían faltado al respeto así, de forma tan descarada y burlona, y mucho menos uno de sus caballeros. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mofarse de ella y tratar de tomarle el pelo? Lo que le había dicho Solomon era aun peor que cuando le confeso que estaba enamorado de su hermana.

Contuvo un grito, y solo pudo gruñir, maldiciendo dentro de su cabeza y mascullando insultos.

Se quito la ropa, casi arrancándosela, y la tiro a alguna parte del cuarto. ¡Al diablo Prada!

Entro al baño ya desnuda, abrió la llave del jacuzzi apresuradamente, y observo por un momento como el agua comenzaba a inundar poco a poco el blanco mueble.

Se aburrió de esperar, y se quito el cabello de la cara. Tenia ganas de arrancárselo, pero no lo hizo porque sabia que después de arrepentiría, pensó mientras salía del baño, buscando sus cigarros en la bolsa, y saco la cajetilla, aventando la carisima bolsa Louis Vuitton al suelo y se metió de nuevo al baño.

¡Louis Vuitton también podía irse al infierno!

Quiso prender uno de los cigarros, pero de pronto unas nauseas le invadieron la garganta y le revolvieron el estomago a pesar de no haber comido nada. Con una ligera contracción por lo que venia, tiro el cigarro y se tapo la boca mientras corría hacia la taza del baño. Se arrodillo frente a ella mientras una viscosa y repugnante mezcla de acido y sangre salía libremente por su boca después de cada espasmo que aumentaban de fuerza.

Sintió asco al notar como escurría por su boca el vomito, y otra contracción la hizo sacar mas de esa repúgnate mezcolanza.

Cuando le dijo a Solomon que sentía ganas de vomitar, no era broma.

Volvió a vomitar, mientras una serie de escalofríos la invadían, haciéndola temblar sin control.

Ahora estaba cansada. Su vista era borrosa y solo podía escuchar un zumbido. Cuando dejo de temblar, sintió como si apenas estuviera respirando, y con trabajo se levanto, mientras bajaba la palanca del baño. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era ver ese revoltijo de ácidos gástricos y sangre en el baño.

Camino muy lentamente al lavabo, y enjuago repetidamente su boca, tratando de eliminar el repugnante sabor de sus propios jugos estomacales y la sangre rancia.

Se pregunto porque había vomitado, y primero supuso que había sido por el embarazo… pero no. Hace mucho tiempo que había pasado esa primeriza etapa de ascos. Simplemente, sentía ganas de vomitar. Vomitar de coraje, de celos, de lo que fuera, solo quería vomitar.

Recordó entonces el jacuzzi. Si, en ese momento la haría sentir mucho mejor, y viendo como la bañera ya casi estaba llena, cerro la llave y tentó un poco el agua. Estaba tibia. No le gustaba así, pero de todos modos se metió, adentrando todo su cuerpo en el agua.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos debajo del agua, mirando el techo borroso. De pronto, toda el agua comenzó a enfriarse a una velocidad antinatural, y en cuestión de segundos el agua estaba helada como hielo, pero así le gustaba.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero se había mantenido en un tipo de transe que le daba vagamente la sensación de estar dormido, aunque claro, bien pudo haber sido consecuencia de la debilidad.

Cuando "despertó", lo primero que vio fue a Saya, profundamente dormida a un lado de el. Estaba cubierta de sangre, y su ropa, café, del líquido ya seco, impregnado en la tela, y a pesar de estar dormida, su cara conservaba un gesto de angustia. Parecía tener pesadillas.

Pensó en despertarla pero quien sabe, tal vez no era lo mejor. Obligarla a despertar en un estado crítico no era la mejor idea, pensó, cuando su mano derecha comenzó a presentar un ligero dolor. Eso a veces sucedía cuando algo malo estaba apunto de pasar, sobretodo si era algo relacionado con Saya. Tal vez eran restos de aquel trauma del cual, tal vez, nunca se recupero.

La dejo así, se levanto un poco aturdido, y trono los huesos de su cuello que crujieron entre si, provocándole una sensación de relajamiento.

Necesitaba un baño, pensó cuando se vio las ropas manchadas de sangre, así que se dirigió hasta el baño, y echo un último vistazo a su ama.

Aun dormía.

* * *

Se seco las lágrimas con agresividad, irritando aun más sus parpados, que había tomado un tono ligeramente rojizo, al igual que sus ojos, hinchados.

Se miro al espejo, y volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero se las aguanto. Era suficiente, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo frente al tocador llorando como una niña tonta.

-Estúpida…- dijo con desprecio, mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, y de pronto, frente a ella, su largo cabello desapareció, quedando extremadamente corto a comparación de su antigua larga cabellera, y sus ojos perdieron la tonalidad azulada, adoptando una marrón, al igual que su piel perdía palidez, tomando un tono moreno.

Se alejo un poco asustada por su cambiante reflejo, pensando que era imposible, puesto que ella no lo había invocado, y apretó los ojos en un intento desesperado por entender que pasaba.

-¿Qué…?- se pregunto, viendo como su reflejo, que no era el de ella, se burlaba con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¡Cállate!- grito enfurecida, tomando uno de los adornos del tocador y arrojándolo contra el espejo -¡Maldita te odio!- volvió a gritar, mientras veía frente a ella como el espejo se quebraba y caía en mil pedazos al suelo, pero su hermana seguía riéndose de ella, reflejada en los trozos.

* * *

Saya despertó de pronto, con una sensación tensora en su cuerpo, que se había transformado en angustia, en un suspenso irreconocible.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus pulmones parecían taladrar su pecho, queriendo encogerse, queriendo matarla, y sintió el cuerpo caliente, con una extraña presión debajo de sus senos. Sentía su corazón ser rasgado como si de uñas se tratara.

Se levanto, un poco adolorida, y entonces escucho el sonido del agua de la regadera, y después miro a la cama, donde no había nadie, más que un montón de manchas de sangre y sabanas echas un desastre.

Se sintió violada, aunque ese no hubiera sido el caso. Se sentía violada porque jamás había oficiado eso en su cuerpo. El oficio de los caballeros, el de dar sangre, aunque fuera una reina, pensó cuando se llevo la mano al cuello y tentó la parte donde antes, habían estado las perforaciones que su caballero le había provocado.

Hagi de seguro se estaba bañando, pensó la joven, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, el que el usualmente usaba cuando este tocaba el violonchelo.

-Yo también necesito bañarme- pensó, mirando sus piernas llenas de sangre, al igual que sus manos, su cara, su cuello, sus brazos... todo su cuerpo. Y entonces rió. Era como si estuviera en su periodo y se hubiera olvidado de ello, como si hubiera dejando que la sangre que emanaba por su entrepierna le llenara el cuerpo.

-Todo es tu culpa- susurro la joven, mirando al vació.

* * *

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!- siguió gritando, arrojando por todos lados los pedazos de espejo, sin importarle que los trozos del cristal le tasajearan los dedos y las palmas de las manos, lo único que quería era cortarle la garganta a su hermana que se mofaba de ella.

Nadie se reía de ella, de Diva.

-¡Diva cálmate!- grito Nathan entrando a la habitación, atraído por el escándalo y los furiosos gritos, y ante la frenética escena que protagonizaba la ojiazul, tuvo que tomar por los brazos a la joven que gruñía como si fuera un animal salvaje, y arrebatarle de las manos los vidrios.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigió la joven enfurecida.

-¡No hasta que te tranquilices!- le dijo, obligándola a sentarse en la cama.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Lo que quiero es matarla!- siguió gritando, tratando de soltarse de su caballero.

Había estado luchando contra ella algunos minutos, intentando detenerla de hacerse daño, y realmente le había costado bastante trabajo tranquilizarla. Tuvo que acorralarla contra la cama varias veces y decirle que dejara de gritar o Amshel se enojaría, hasta que finalmente, se quedo dormida después de un par de advertencias.

-Es terrible cuando estas chicas tienen el síndrome premenstrual- se dijo Nathan a modo de broma. Al parecer ese tipo de síntomas se presentaban en Diva aunque ella estuviera embarazada y esa etapa quedara nula, sin embargo no quedaba omitida en Saya.

Seguramente ella estaba apunto de menstruar y la ojiazul estaba resintiéndolo. Cosa de gemelas.

* * *

Se acerco lentamente al estuche de chelo de su caballero, mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera correr. Aun tenía tiempo.

Echo una última mirada a la puerta cerrada del baño, antes de hacer su hazaña, y rápidamente tomo una de las dagas de Hagi encerradas en el estuche y que se guardaba dentro de una dura funda a medida.

-Todo es tu culpa- susurro, mirando inexpresiva la daga y el brillo rojizo de la piedra en el centro del arma. De pronto, dejo de escuchar la regadera, y guardo rápidamente el cuchillo entre sus ropas y regreso al sofá, fingiendo haber estado ahí todo el tiempo. Casi de inmediato vio a Hagi salir del baño acompañado de unas nubes de vapor que escapaban del baño y solamente vestido con un pantalón y una camisa blanca desabrochada.

-Hagi- dijo Saya, llamándolo, a lo cual el caballero se percato de su presencia, mientras tiraba para atrás su cabello empapado que caía sobre su rostro.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la joven, mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza. Hagi estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero cuando trato de acercarse a ella, se detuvo en seco cuando ella hablo de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es tu perfume de mujer favorito?- pregunto, sin quitar la vista del piso. Hagi lo pensó un poco… ¿Diva no le había preguntado lo mismo en alguna ocasión?

-Chanel No.5- respondió, sintiendo como las gotas que escurrían de las hebras de su cabello le mojaban las manos, el cuello y los hombros. Saya, ante la respuesta, se levanto sin mirarlo, y salio de la habitación, dejando dentro a Hagi, que se desplomo sobre la cama, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Saya estaba decepcionada. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de su caballero.

Estaba tremendamente decepcionada y se sentía traicionada, pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Su disculpa venia con un doble sentido, que esperaba, su caballero comprendiera.

* * *

Camino por los pasillos, recordado de pronto el camino a la habitación de su hermana, como si estuviera viajando en medio de un bosque hecho de cuartos y monstruos detrás de cada puerta. Saco de entre sus ropas la daga, y la miro un momento, antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Diva.

_Ahí vivía el hada malvada. La bruja despiadada. La mala de la historia, y ella, ella era la heroína, y su deber era librar al bosque de su cruel tirana_.

_Serìa Alvise y Barnaba, y llevaría a cabo la inquisición._

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. No se veía nada, la luz estaba apagada y todo estaba a oscuras. Apenas entraban unos rayos de la luz por la ventana de la luna cuarto menguante de esa noche, que a duras penas se filtraban entre la oscuridad, pero no le importo que tan oscuro pudiera estar, ya sabia de memoria las paredes y las esquinas de esa habitación.

_La morada de la bruja. El oscuro castillo._

_Laura, culpable de __infidelidad junto a Enzo, su amado._

_No lo permitiría._

Tomo con fuerza la daga, y entre la poca luz que había, vio frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia, la cama de su hermana, y la silueta femenina y curvilínea acostada sobre ella, cubierta por las sabanas.

Camino en silencio, casi de puntillas para no despertarla, mientras veía la rítmica respiración adormilada de ella y su cabello desparramado entre las almohadas. Sintió que su sangre hervía, que sus ojos se fijaban solo en ella, como si no existiera nada más a kilómetros de distancia. Sus venas bombeaban rápidamente, intoxicadas en adrenalina, odio y sed de muerte. Ahora la muerte era su amante, y conspiraban contra la fatal Diva.

-_"Estamos solas tu y yo hermana… con esta daga y la muerte, que se encargara de llevarte al infierno"-_ pensó, con una voz, un subconsciente, que no era suyo, que mas bien pertenecía al diablo, poseída por algún ente demoníaco.

Se acerco lo suficiente, y vio un momento la cara de su hermana cubierta por su cabello… profundamente dormida. Tan débil, tan indefensa, casi como una vil y repugnante humana.

-**El es mió**- susurro, ahora, con una voz como sacada del mismísimo infierno, como si estuviera hecha de odio y maldad. Tomo la daga cerca de ella, que temblaba como si fuera parte de su furia, y tasajeo la palma de su propia mano, empapando el arma con su sangre.

_Lo siento Diva. Jamás cantaras La Gioconda. __Jamás cantaras tu canción._

_Enzo es mió, no tuyo, no tu amante, te he delatado a Barnaba y he dejado el veneno en manos de Alvise para que te obligue a morir._

_No seré yo la que salve tu podrida alma. Seré yo quien acabe con ella._

_

* * *

_**¡Ay como me ha gustado este capitulo! La Gioconda es una ópera de Giacomo Puccini (no recuerdo bien el nombre). La ****vi por la televisión y dije, en cierta forma se parece al fic, pero bueno, no tanto, pero algunas partes me parecieron que si, sobretodo porque es todo un drama y un embrolló… tal vez hasta use en metáfora un poco de la temática de la ópera en capítulos futuros, (si, lo se, estoy destruyendo la ópera con mis locuras, Giacomo Puccini se debe estar revolcando en su tumba) ¡Ah y por cierto! llevo adelantado hasta el capitulo 29, y aun faltan muchos mas. Creo que este fic llegara a los cien, tengo tantas ideas que plasmar.**

**Por cierto Flyjunior15, tienes razón, leí algunos fics de Hellsing y se me quito toda idea de que mi fic fuera vulgar. Encontré cada cosa que ay Dios… ¡Ah y también! Leyendo Hellsing, se me antojo hacer un fic, y termine publicando uno de ese anime, por si quieren darse una vuelta.**

**Y respondiendo a algunas preguntas, no, no habrá yaoi ni yuri. Cuando me refiero a que será "todos con todos" es completamente heterosexual, yo tampoco soy muy fanática de las relaciones homosexuales y lesbicas, aunque hace tiempo había pensado en algún acercamiento entre Diva y Saya, pero descarte la idea, creo que por cinco minutos mi imaginación se volvió loca.**

**Y no puede faltar mi agradecimiento a todos los que me mandan reviews; a Alexandra Cintrell por supuesto, a Milla, a Isis Janet, a Darisu-chan, Bbkid, Darkpat, Fernanda, y XxKarynxX.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	22. Antagonista de la Cordura

**Antagonista de la Cordura**

Sintió como la sangre escurría por sus manos y por la daga, que esperaba reluciente y paciente actuar sobre su victima. La pequeña piedra roja brillaba con el contraste de la luz, como llamando los más bajos y crueles instintos de su perpetrador, desde la parte mas oscura de su alma, mientras ella, levanta el puñal sostenido por ambas manos, y lo deja caer, con la pesadez de la venganza en carne viva, con la culpa y debilidad próxima que se deja vencer por un momento de rencor.

_La muerte se ríe__ de ambas y se frota las manos._

_La muerte danz__a en la habitación entre ambas._

_La muerte se regocija de podrir otra cabeza__, dos nuevas victimas de su implacable hoja._

_La muerte no se hecha para atrás y sabe que tarde o temprano su llegada será inevitable._

-Yo creo que no- se escucha una voz en la oscuridad. Saya se detiene en seco, con sus manos a centímetros de su victima. Sus manos tiemblan indecisas por el nuevo intruso. De pronto, deja de verlo todo rojo. Sus pupilas se vuelven cafés y con ellas regresa la razón mientras la muerte maldice a sus adentros, jurando que volverá. Ella mira asustada entre la oscuridad, buscando al dueño de la voz, cuando ve como una figura alta se levanta, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, pero con los brazos hacia abajo, sin intención de atacar.

-¿Quién es?- Saya da un paso atrás, asustada, como si algún adulto la hubiese atrapado en medio de una travesura y espera por su castigo.

-¿No me reconoces? Soy Nathan- dice el caballero con toda la serenidad del mundo, cuando la luz lunar deja ver las llamativas vestimentas moradas del caballero, sin dejar lugar a dudas de su identidad.

Saya se lleva una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito, y piensa que esta perdida. _"¡Carajo",_ maldice, recordando de pronto, hace dos años, como un maestro descubrió las letras y respuestas anotadas en tinta negra sobre su muslo derecho, debajo de su falda escolar, en pleno examen de biología. Se había sentido tan humillada al verse descubierta en su trampa, y al recordar el ligero y mañoso tacto del maestro, que le levantaba la falda, en busca de más respuestas…

Extrañamente se sentía igual que esa vez, como si no le importara el nivel de gravedad de esta nueva situación.

-_Estoy acabada_- piensa aterrorizada, cayendo en cuenta del acto en el cual la acaban de descubrir, dejando caer la daga ensangrentada al piso. **"Intento de homicidio"**, dirían las leyes mundanas de los hombres y una larga investigación de motivos, sospechosos, testigos, declaraciones, pruebas y sobornos… pero en su mundo, el mundo de los quirópteros, eso se llevaba una pena de muerte instantánea, sin juicios ni escalas.

-No te preocupes- dice él, mientras su sonrisa maquiavélica se ilumina apenas. Saya da otro paso atrás. No esta dispuesta a ser castigada.

-Al parecer ambas han tenido unos pequeños arranques de furia- comenta Nathan señalando el tocador destruido. Saya mira detrás de él, los pedazos de espejo roto en el suelo y los perfumes tirados a su alrededor, testigos de la reciente furia de su dueña que se desquita con sus propios artefactos de vanidad.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunta confundida, como si estuviera despertando de un transe, al tiempo que se mira sus manos tasajeadas –¿Qué hice?- susurra aterrada por sus actos y comienza a tener miedo de si misma, por querer revivir una venganza supuestamente olvidada entre ella y su hermana, mientras comienza a sentir el dolor de sus heridas invadirle los brazos.

-Nada. No hiciste nada… _casi-_ responde el caballero, adornando la frase con una risilla –Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, no querrás que Diva despierte- le advierte.

-¿Despierte?- pregunta ella mirando la silueta de su hermana, tranquila sobre la cama, sin sospecha alguna de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle –Eso significa que…- susurra decepcionada. La muerte la ha metido en eso y ahora la deja sola, con el trabajo a medio terminar.

-No la mataste- dice Nathan, tomando la daga del piso, que comenzaba a corroerse como si la hubiesen bañado en ácido sulfúrico.

-Tu sangre es veneno puro- comenta el caballero mientras el filo del arma hierve agresivamente. Es curioso ver como la sangre de las reinas se vuelve el más mortal ácido cuando este se contamina de ira, celos y rabia, justo como la de los humanos.

_Era irónico que ahora Saya quisiera revivir el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, y que en su rol de la bruja malvada, decidiera llevar la r__ueca en presencia de su enemiga, la princesa vestida de azul, y llenarla de un bosque de espinas y dragones, para que el príncipe encantado no pudiese jamás despertarla con el primer beso de amor._

_

* * *

_Sollozo una vez más, y se abrazo con fuerza a las almohadas de su cama, dejando que el mar de lágrimas que había comenzado a brotar de sus ojos mojara su rostro y los cojines, arrinconándose, sintiéndose como un ratón que acaba de escapar con pura suerte del mortal gato.

Era horrible esa sensación de creer que tu sangre hervía, como la lava despierta de un volcán en erupción, que explota con la fuerza de siglos en largo letargo, y que al mismo tiempo… eres patética como una rata cobarde. Creía que sus venas explotarían, el cuerpo le ardía, como si estuviera en llamas, y sentía ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz y destrozar irremediablemente sus cuerdas vocales.

"_La hoguera te hará el amor"_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, hasta marearse, y exprimió de ellos las lágrimas, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un acto de desesperación contenida.

¡Dios, era tan estúpida y patética! ¡Tan débil y cobarde que se daba asco!

-¿Porque?… ¿Porque ahora?- murmuro con la voz hecha un hilo, mientras arrojaba una de las almohadas al piso. Gruño como si fuera un animal, y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y su pecho se expandía y se comprimía como si se tratara del más arduo trabajo, como si no quisiera respirar pero su cuerpo la obligara a mantenerse viva en cumplimiento perpetuo de su naturaleza inhumana.

Volvió a gruñir, y los recuerdos de Vietnam le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza como un disparo directo y rápido, centrado y mortífero.

Se irguió enseguida, como si hubiese escuchado un estallido. El sonido retumbante de las explosiones de las minas y misiles de guerra que se dejan caer sobre la pobre Vietnam.

Con un bufido, tomo todos los cojines de su cama y los aventó al piso y a las paredes. Tenía ganas de salir de su habitación, buscar su espada y matar lo que se le pusiera enfrente tal como lo había hecho treinta años atrás.

Ciega, ciega y solo con sus ansias de matar como guía de su cuerpo de verdugo despiadado.

_¡Quería matar!_ ¡Matar lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente! ¡**No** haría distinción entre sus presas! ¡No haría distinción entre humanos y quirópteros!

No… no quería hacer distinción, solo quería matar. Se quería dejar llevar una vez más, aunque había prometido que jamás volvería a ocurrir… quería que sucediera de nuevo, y se declaraba culpable.

_Quería sentir chocar contra su cara la sangre que salta de las heridas y las venas rotas de sus victimas, ya fuera humano o quiróptero._

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control, despojos de una locura desenfrenada que luchaba por salir. Comenzó a ver todo de un intenso color rojo, y una sensación de sed y ardor le invadió la garganta. Sus dientes compensaron a dolerle, conciente de que siempre le pasaba eso cuando sus colmillos se afilaban y crecían por si solos, listos para destrozar cualquier yugular y arrancar cualquier cabeza, por mas grueso y tosco que fuera el cuello.

_La metamorfosis de la bestia._

Tenía sed, tenía más sed que nunca.

_**Estaba perdiendo el control.**_

-¿Que hago…?- se pregunto entre risas dementes y una sonrisa llena de demencia y frustración, y un ligero tono débil que lucha por conservar sus cenizas humanas, y en medio de ese océano irreal de olas de locura y cordura, arranco con la cólera propia de una maniática, mechones de su cabello que se enredaron con sus dedos, sin sentir el mas mínimo dolor.

_No sentía dolor, porque no era humana._

No supo como, pero cuando se dio cuenta, en sus manos que aun conservaban restos de sus hebras de cabello lastimadas, tenia su celular, y sus dedos marcaban el número de su hermano, y sin control, estos oprimieron el botón de llamar.

_Toda crisis necesita de un doctor especialista._

_

* * *

_Kai frunció el entrecejo, mientras abría los ojos. Ese no había sido su mejor día, y estaba muy cansado. Había estado de la mañana a la noche caminando por todo Nueva York en busca de su hermana o pistas para encontrar el lugar donde se estaba quedando, pero no había conseguido ni rastro de ella. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, y se había dado cuenta de que hablarle por teléfono era una perdida de tiempo, así, que lo único que quería por ahora era dormir, así que cuando escucho sonando su celular, no pudo mas que maldecir al desgraciado que estuviera llamando a las tres de la mañana, y aunque por un momento había pensado en dejar solo el aparato hasta que dejara de sonar, algo lo empujo a levantarse e ir por el móvil a pesar de estar extremadamente somnoliento.

Cual seria su sorpresa al ver escrito en la pantalla el nombre y numero de su hermana, y tuvo que apretar un poco los ojos y pensar en que alguien por favor lo pellizcara. Bien podría estar soñando, pero, aunque fuera un sueño, decidió tomar la llamada, y se llevo el teléfono al oído, agradecido consigo mismo por levantarse a atender la inoportuna llamada.

-Kai…- su voz. La voz de su hermana, que pronunciaba con desasosiego su nombre… sonaba ahora, sonaba ahora como la de siempre, como la Saya de siempre. La Saya que él quería recordar que aun existía. Sonaba tan diferente a la ultima vez que habían hablado, donde su hermana parecía ya no ser la misma, donde mas bien parecía estar hablando con Diva, en una grotesca y abominable transformación, pero no, ahora su voz era la de siempre, la voz de Saya, apunto de llorar.

-¿Saya? ¿¡Saya eres tú!?- pregunto ansioso el muchacho, sonriendo como idiota y espantando su sueño por al menos unos dos días, mientras acercaba aun mas el móvil a su oído, temeroso de que se le pudiera escapar alguna palabra de su hermana, con ganas de escuchar incluso su respiración. De pronto, escucho los sollozos de su hermana. Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Kai…- sollozo como si al borde de la muerte se encontrara -Ayúdame…- rogó, seguido por interminable lamentos que se peleaban contra sus manos que trataban de callarlos.

-¿¡Saya donde estas!?- pregunto desesperado el muchacho, que había comenzado a buscar su ropa, tratando de vestirse torpemente y temiendo las peores cosas que pudieron haber puesto a su hermana en ese estado, pensando en como haría para romperle la cara al maldito bastardo que la había puesto así, el cual, seguramente se trataba del imbécil de Hagi.

-No te puedo decir- le contesto Saya con determinación, y enseguida, Kai dejo caer una de sus camisetas, justo después de ponerse los pantalones.

-¿Porque?- pregunto sin entender el porque de su llamada de auxilio y después el abrupto rechazo de ayuda.

-Porque no- contesto ella -Pero… necesitaba oírte- le confeso la joven. Kai sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido.

-Kai… estoy a punto de perder el control otra vez- declaro con un lloriqueo, mezcla de desesperación y demencia, y enseguida sus lamentos se volvieron más fuertes, mensajeros de su esquizofrenia en plena erupción.

-¡No, no vas a perder el control Saya!- le aseguro con firmeza el muchacho, recordando todas las veces anteriores donde él, le había dicho que sus instintos no eran mas fuertes que su fuerza de voluntad. Que su naturaleza quiróptera no era más fuerte que ella misma y su mente. Que se convenciera de que hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de ser quiróptero y ya era humana, que se había ganado ese derecho, que no necesitaba matar y que no era ningún monstruo. Que solo era su hermana, que no estaba perdiendo el control.

**Que no tuviera miedo.**

-Si, ya lo hice- dijo Saya riendo por lo bajo, como una maniaca que confiesa los irremediables actos de sus rabietas ilógicas -…Hace un rato- añadió comenzando a llorar. Kai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esperando ver al día siguiente en las noticias matutinas, dieran la impactante noticia en vivo y directo, sobre una tremenda y horrorosa masacre en medio de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¡¿Como!?- pregunto el muchacho, imaginando la sanguinaria noticia y el pobre destino de sus protagonistas.

"_Esta mañana se encontraron alrededor de 32 cadáveres en Central Park. Nos informan que las victimas eran civiles que se encontraban paseando por el parque al momento de ser asesinados. Al parecer el perpetrador uso una larga y filosa hoja, se especula que una espada, y que todos murieron por desangramiento al ser brutalmente mutilados, pero hasta ahora no hay sospechosos_…"

-Casi mato a Hagi- sentencio, mientras su llanto cobraba fuerza.

Kai pensó con descaro… _¿Por eso esta llorando? ¡Debería estar saltando de alegría y volver a intentarlo! _

-A ver, Saya, tranquilízate… respira hondo- le aconsejo ignorando sus crueles deseos, todo seguido por un silencio sepulcral entre línea y línea -Cuéntame lo que paso- le pidió su hermano tratando de encontrar la razón de que su hermana estuviera así. Algo tuvo que haber desatado su tan temida furia.

-Veras…- comenzó a contar Saya -Esta mañana había ido de compras con… Diva, y Hagi nos acompaño- dijo con algo de duda. Le remordía la conciencia el estar hablando con la persona a la que semanas atrás traiciono desvergonzadamente, y peor aun, estarle pidiendo ayuda, pero prosiguió a pesar de su incomodidad -Después de un rato, vi como Hagi le estaba ayudando a mi hermana con uno de los vestidos, entonces… yo… yo… yo me puse celosa. Muy celosa- confeso, haciendo una pequeña pausa ante lo que estaba diciendo… ¡Dios, no podía creer que lo estaba diciendo!

-Tu sabes que mi hermana es una zorra, una puta, y me enoje- se apresuro a explicar la joven -…pensé que… no se que pensé. Lo que paso después es que… yo me lleve a Hagi a uno de los probadores… y yo quise… Dios, no puedo contarte esto…- dijo agobiada. No podía contarle a su hermano que había planeado tener sexo con su caballero en un estúpido probador de ropa, solo porque estaba celosa. Se vería como la más imbécil, débil, patética y estúpida niña tonta.

-El asunto es que estaba furiosa- prosiguió -…y le destroce la garganta a Hagi- dijo mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo, tratando de ahogar un grito de furia, al recordar como se sintió la sangre hirviente de su caballero en su boca.

Kai guardo silencio por unos momentos. Le costaba un poco de trabajo creerlo, pero sabia que era cierto, que Saya era capaz de eso y más. Sabia como eran los arranques de furia de su hermana, y como podía reaccionar ante la situación (no de la forma más pacifica precisamente), estuviera con quien sea. La verdad es que, por primera vez, Kai no tenía palabras, ni sabias, ni de apoyo, ni de amor, ni de cariño, ni siquiera palabras estúpidas, mas que un regaño que se le quedaba atorado en la garganta, de gritarle a su hermana que de paso le hubiera arrancado el corazón al idiota de Hagi, le cortara la cabeza y la aventara a los perros, a ver si así el muy desgraciado los dejaba vivir tranquilos… claro que, esas palabras se las tendría que tragar como vómito.

-¿Y Hagi…?- estuvo a punto de preguntar, sin atreverse a decir sus suposiciones de que tal vez… estaba moribundo, o mejor aun, ya muerto.

-Hagi está bien- contesto ella, tratando de no escuchar la pregunta entera. Solo se enojaría más si se enteraba que su hermano deseaba ver muerto a su caballero.

_¿Y Hagi murió?_

_No, el no moriría. No mientras ella no se lo ordene._

-Me alegro- contesto Kai rascándose la cabeza, sin entender como podía llegar a ser tan increíblemente hipócrita y pronunciar esas palabras con tan bien fingida y falsa sinceridad. Supuso que era porque si Hagi moría, probablemente Saya quedaría más desprotegida que nunca y más aun estando a lado de Diva… aunque bueno, su caballero no era el santo que todos creían, eso a él le constaba, aunque nadie le creyera.

Saya comenzó a calmarse de a poco. Las lagrimas comenzaron a dejar de brotar con menos rapidez, y algunas, ya comenzaban a secarse en su rostro que ahora estaba tremendamente pálido.

-Por ahora solo esta muy débil. Hace mucho tiempo que Hagi no bebía sangre y… le di de la mía- le comento Saya, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. No era necesario dar detalles, pero ahí estaba, haciéndolo, dando pormenores a la persona menos indicada. Ahora el que perdería el control seria su hermano.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo Kai, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

-Tuve que hacerlo o moriría- contesto ella ante la sorpresa de su hermano -…Aunque… casi me mata- agrego, dándose golpes en la cabeza por seguir dando detalles inevitablemente. Parecía que después de crisis emocionales como esas se ponía un poco estúpida.

-¿¡Como que casi te mata!? ¡Ese desgraciado…!- vocifero el muchacho del otro lado de la línea, mientras revolvía enojado, las sabanas de su cama imaginando la escena de Hagi mordiendo el cuello de su hermana como el pervertido que es, aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de ella. ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Lo deberían condenar a muerte por estupro! Pensó Kai hecha una fiera ¡Si tan solo su hermana creyera unas pocas de sus palabras, maldita sea!

-Tranquilo, no me paso nada- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras se tocaba el lugar donde Hagi había hecho las incisiones en su cuello para beber su sangre.

_Tenía las manos heladas, frías de muerte… como las tenía siempre Hagi._

-Saya…- la llamo su hermano, con una inmediata tranquilidad –Vuelve…- rogó, con una suavidad de quien pide una segunda oportunidad para remendar sus errores.

_Sus manos cada vez se ponían más frías._

_Tenía en sus manos a la mismísima muerte, danzando, bailando alegre al compás tenebroso y lúgubre de un vals solitario, advirtiéndole que de ahora en adelante, sus manos serán frías e insensibles, imperturbables._

_Que sus manos serian sus cómplices_

_

* * *

_**Bueno, creo que dejé salir una pequeña parte de mi más oscuro lado, y terminé plasmándolo en la pobre de Saya. Lo que estan leyendo aqui, es solo el reflejo de la verdadera persona que escribe. De Agatha, no de Ayla.  
**

**Y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció esta nueva faceta de la siempre alegre Saya? Realmente yo opino que fue maravilloso.**

**Al fin he encontrado la forma de hacer a mi antojo los personajes y plasmar en ellos todo lo que veo, todo lo que vivo, todo lo que deseo y siento, y todo gracias a Agatha Romaniev. Tengan por seguro que de ahora en adelante, en esta página, Ayla no existe, porque aquí la que habla es quien realmente soy, pero no quien debería ser.**

**Algunos pensaran que estoy un poco desequilibrada, pero, es verdad, todos estamos un poco locos. Y en los artistas, eso es un requisito, así que para mí eso es un halago del cual me enorgullezco. Después de todo yo simplemente Observo, escucho, y callo. Juzgo poco y pregunto mucho, y entonces, escribo. Algo así como lo que diría Arturo Graf, modificado a mi gusto el final, no?**

**Despues de todo, quien garantiza _su_ cordura? ¿Y que seria de ella, sin la locura? Todo tiene su lado... incomodo. ¿Como podriamos apreciar la vida sin la muerte? ¿Como podriamos apreciar la cordura sin la locura?  
**

**Por cierto… como diría Johann Wolgang Goethe. "No nos hacemos libres por negarnos a aceptar nada superior a nosotros, sino por aceptar lo que está realmente por encima de nosotros" Asi que, como dice, la envidia no me corroe, ya que lo que escribo aquí es solo con el propósito de liberar mis ideas y no terminar poniéndolas en practica, y sinceramente, no me interesa si esta bien o mal.**

**Dejo las impresiones a su criterio.**

**¡Y gracias por leer! =)**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	23. La Cenicienta

**La Cenicienta**

-No puedo- contesto Saya, dispuesta a mantener el contrato imaginario con Diva.

No, no podía volver, no tenia derecho y mucho menos se podía permitir pensar en tal posibilidad. ¿Con que cara iba a regresar y ver al Escudo Rojo? ¿Con que cara, si no mataba a su hermana antes? No… y eso ultimo no estaba en sus planes, al menos, hasta esa tormentosa noche, _no estuvo_ en sus planes.

-Saya, apenas llevas un par de semanas con Diva, y mira todo lo que ha sucedido- le hizo ver Kai, mientras resoplaba desesperado por convencerla –Con nosotros tendrás toda la sangre que quieras. Hagi igual, y mira que me cae mal. Saya, no tendrías porque estar esperando a que tu propio caballero te mate de hambre- dijo, como tratando de culpar a Hagi de la situación, aunque sabia que en realidad, el imbécil de Hagi era el verdadero y único culpable de todo eso, y por eso se merecía la muerte, ya fuera a manos de su hermana, o de sus propias manos, en manos de quien fuera, pero solo se merecía la muerte.

Era el que había convencido a Saya de irse con Diva y abandonarlos, de eso estaba seguro. El que había conspirado con Diva. Esa noche él estaba hablando con Diva, estaba completamente seguro, tanto como que se llamaba Kai Miyagusuku, y tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

-Hagi jamás haría eso a menos que se lo ordenara…- exclamo Saya profundamente turbada por las constantes acusaciones de su hermano contra Hagi, pero, como si hubiera dicho una estupidez, Saya se llevo una mano a la boca. Se supone que la promesa que había hecho con su caballero hace mas de un siglo, nadie la sabía mas que ella y Hagi… solo esperaba que Kai no preguntara más.

-Escúchame… Hagi y Diva, algo traman esos dos. Estoy seguro- y resoplo, desesperado por atraer la suficiente atención de su hermana, aunque ella no se daba cuenta de ello y apenas escuchaba a su hermano –Hagi no es quien tu crees- insistió haciendo una ardua énfasis en cada palabra, mientras Saya ya no era capaz de escuchar nada mas que un montón de palabras y letras que salían de la voz de su hermano desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Tengo que darme un baño. Estoy llena de sangre- le aviso Saya, antes de colgar sin despedida alguna.

Por el otro lado de la línea, Kai ya había arrojado el celular a la pared, vociferado un grito de enojo. ¡Su hermana no podía ser tan ingenua, carajo!

-Tienes que estar equivocado hermano- susurro Saya, levantándose y caminando hacia el baño. El olor a sangre ya la tenía mareada, y sus manos, cada vez estaban más frías y temía que se le cortara la circulación.

Tenía la sensación de que sus manos ahora pertenecían a la muerte. Una extraña voz parecía hablarle desde un lugar remoto y lejano. Irreal, imaginario, casi pacifico.

* * *

No había escuchado la conversación completa desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero, lo que había escuchado, era más que suficiente para él. Resguardado por la oscuridad del lugar y con la adrenalina de ser descubierto por su ama bullando en sus venas, sus sentidos estaban por el cielo, aumentando de fuerza mil veces cada sensación. Realmente tenia una mezcla de excitación, como un niño que escucha algo prohibido a escondidas, mientras que otra parte de su ser, estaba colérica. Ese estúpido de Kai… ya bastantes problemas tenia lidiando con los alter-egos de Saya y la excéntrica de Diva, para además estar aguantando el intento de detective barato de ese niñato.

Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de muy mal gusto, pero, ¿Qué más daba? Ese mocoso idiota había hecho lo mismo, así que estaban a mano.

-Con que hablaban de mí…- murmuro en voz muy baja e imperturbable, mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua de la regadera caer, el cual, seguramente estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Saya, mientras imaginaba el afán de ella, de quitarse con desesperación la sangre acumulada en su cuerpo.

"_Solo un poco mas, Saya"_

-Mañana mismo… tengo que hablar con Diva- se dijo, mientras desaparecía entre la ausencia de luz del pasillo, con una sonrisa increíblemente sardónica en su cara antes de piedra… se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo de esa manera tan peculiar. Parecía que algo de Diva se le estaba pegando…

Además, no permitiría que Kai lo arruinara todo. Él y su gran bocota, tuviera lo que tuviera que hacer, primero estaba Saya… y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, primero, estaba él.

* * *

Se sentía de maravilla, como nunca.

Es mas, se podría decir, que estaba feliz. El gesto, en concreto, no se presentaba del todo en su rostro, manifestado en una sonrisa u en ojos iluminados, pero Hagi podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser. El entusiasmo de ver comenzar el día, mientras abría las cortinas de las ventanas, dejando pasar la clara y abundante luz matinal, que ahora parecía diferente y no le daba esa molesta sensación de quemarle los ojos… claro, tal vez toda esa nueva cursilería matutina se debía a que estaba conciente de que el día anterior, estuvo a punto de morir, y bueno, eso puede ser un poco impactante en la vida de cualquier individuo.

Aun así, no era cosa de todos los días que Hagi abriera las ventanas para dejar entrar la fresca brisa matutina y los rayos calidos del astro rey, como si se tratara de la mejor mañana de la estación. Se sentía más cómodo que nunca, con todas las fuerzas del mundo para comenzar, como si se hubiera tomado una caja entera de Red Bull con vodka. Sentía que podía destrozar a mil quirópteros, y si era necesario otros mil... tenía que aceptar, que todo eso eran sensaciones parecidas a las de las drogas como la cocaína, la heroína o la metanfetamina.

Si… esos eran los adictivos efectos de la sangre, y mucho mas valiosa, la sangre de las reinas. Una autentica droga.

Suspiro ahora, terriblemente cansado al recordar eso. Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y camino hacia el baño sin permitir que su reciente culpa molestara su andar. Pero, de todos modos, ¿Cómo iba ahora a ver a la cara de Saya? pensó, mientras se quitaba la camisa y sacaba de un pequeño mueble blanco situado en el baño, un rastrillo azul, junto a una lata de espuma para afeitar.

¿Con que cara iba a ver a Saya, después de que casi la mata? Se pregunto, tentando el reflejo del espejo, mirando fijamente como la barba de todos los días comenzaba a crecer en su mentón, en parte de sus mejillas y entre su labio superior y la nariz, en diminutos puntitos sobresalientes sobre su pálida piel.

A sabiendas ya de la rutina, agito la lata y esparció un poco de la espuma blanca sobre su mentón y mejillas. Con un sumo cuidado practicado, comenzó a pasar la hoja del rastrillo por las facciones bajas de su rostro, retirando los pequeños nacimientos de la barba negra que había crecido durante el día anterior, desde la última vez que se rasuro, y la noche.

Siguió pasando el rastrillo por su rostro, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse (puesto que era algo bastante incomodo) y mientras se concentraba en esa tarea, siguió pensando en su nuevo problema, a ver si encontraba alguna opción para arreglarlo, ¿Cómo podía preguntarse con que cara ver a Saya, si ella era la que casi lo había matado?

-_"Eres un santo, Hagi"-_ pensó el caballero con algo de ironía, pasando nuevamente la afilada hoja por su rostro.

-Deberías dejarte crecer la barba- un movimiento en falso, y miro instintivamente hacia la puerta buscando al dueño del comentario intruso, al tiempo que la hoja del rastrillo hacia un pequeño corte en su cuello, a lo cual Hagi reacciono inconcientemente con un pequeño gesto de dolor y un muy ligero y casi inaudible "auch".

-Diva- Hagi pronuncio su nombre con desgano, tentando con cuidado el corte en su cuello que sangraba sutilmente, desviando la vista hacia el espejo, con algo de ardor en la parte afectada.

-Veo que ya te recuperaste y hasta estas de buen humor- comento su observación la reina de ojos azules, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando discretamente, la bien formada espalda y los anchos hombros del cuerpo de Hagi. Saya si que era una tonta, se dijo.

-¡Pero no es un gran dia! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?- grito con fuerza Diva, aparentemente sin razón alguna, y mas bien, con toda la intención de hacer enojar a Hagi. El caballero la miro de nuevo, indicándole que le contara que sucedía… seguramente algo relacionado con Saya.

_¿__Pero que tan grave podía ser?_

-Anoche, _tu querido amor_ trato de matarme- dijo directamente, entre burla y furia la joven, haciendo énfasis de forma despectiva en el calificativo hacia su hermana. Hagi guardo silencio, impávido ante los intentos de provocación.

-No se a quien te refieres cuando dices "Querido amor"- le contesto tranquilamente, mientras volvía a su tarea de afeitarse.

_El juego de ajedrez se encuentra__ próximo… los titiriteros vagabundos, comienzan su trabajo por unos vulgares centavos._

-¡Saya!- vocifero, más enojada que de costumbre -¡Anoche trato de matarme con una de tus dagas! Si no hubiera sido porque Nathan estaba ahí, probablemente estaría muerta- le reclamo, como si el hecho de que el arma presuntamente homicida fuera la culpable de todo, y más, por ser propiedad de Hagi, pero este mantuvo la calma ante la declaración, pasando como si nada la hoja de afeitar por su rostro.

Pero de pronto Hagi comprendió las palabras de Diva. ¿Matarla? ¿Por qué hasta ahora Saya había tratado de hacer eso después de todo lo que había pasado?

-No puede ser- contesto el caballero, terminando de afeitarse, al mismo tiempo que Diva se acercaba a él -¿Por qué Saya haría eso ahora y no antes?- pregunto en voz alta mirándose al espejo, creyendo de pronto que todo era un sucio e infantil invento de Diva.

-¡Yo que se!- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo desnudo, indignada por las sospechas del caballero –Pero anoche entro a mi habitación con una daga tuya, la lleno de su sangre y trato de clavármela, pero Nathan la detuvo- explico la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared. Hagi no la miro, ni siquiera le contesto (mucho menos) y en lugar de eso echo una gran cantidad de agua a su cara para retirar los restos de espuma.

-¡No estaba soñando!- argumento Diva con un grito chillón, tratando de defenderse y hacer recapacitar a Hagi sobre sus tontas conclusiones de que todo lo que estaba diciendo era un invento suyo. Tanto insistió, que Hagi no pudo evitar mostrar una muy pequeña mirada de confusión después de las últimas palabras. Hasta ahora pensaba que era una coincidencia o que Diva era sumamente observadora pero… parece que había poderes quirópteros que aun no dominaba, es mas, que ni siquiera sabia que poseían los de su raza.

Diva decidió no explicárselo. Era algo demasiado complejo para el pequeño Hagi.

Pero ignorante de eso, el caballero comenzó a recordar, paso a paso, los sucesos y detalles del día anterior; desde que habían salido de la mansión, hacia la Quinta Avenida y después a la odiosa boutique Chanel; después, el vergonzoso y sangriento intento de relación sexual por parte de Saya, y por supuesto el intento de asesinato seguido por un ataque de pánico por parte de la susodicha; luego un momento en el que no podía recordar casi nada, pues se encontraba al borde de la muerte y desangrado, hasta la inusual donación de sangre.

Hagi saco una conclusión mas que obvia, aunque apenas la aceptara y se hubiera dado cuenta de ella desde tiempo atrás -_Puede que todo esto sea por culpa de los…-_

-Celos de saya, o su maldito síndrome premenstrual, ¡Yo que se! Tal vez solo esta loca- lo ayudo a terminar la frase la hermana del principal tema de conversación, por supuesto, agregando sus propias conclusiones acerca del comportamiento de dicha joven. Hagi se seco la cara con cuidado con una toalla, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Diva había tomado su rostro con ambas manos en un movimiento extremadamente rápido, como el de una agresiva cobra. Hagi supuso que la ojiazul estaba pidiendo, o mas bien, exigiendo, su completa atención.

Diva tentó con suavidad las mejillas de Hagi, mientras que este, ni se inmutaba de lo que podía parecer la escena. Solo le estaba agarrando el rostro, no era para tanto.

-Quedas como los de comerciales de la televisión- susurro Diva, haciendo referencia a los modelos de los comerciales de hojas de afeitar desechables como Gillette, con rasuradas al ras y una suave piel varonil, mientras el tacto de sus pulgares estudiaban la piel ligeramente húmeda y fría del rostro de Hagi.

-¿Por qué no te dejas barba?- pregunto de pronto la ojiazul, con aire inocente.

-Me vería más viejo- contesto, el cual no pudo evitar volverse a preguntar como es que Diva era tan acertada con respecto a sus pensamiento privados… cuando, de pronto, la voz de ella retumbo en su mente, como una intrusa en un calabozo, sorprendida ante su fechoría.

-_No, no te verías viejo, pero, Saya se pondría como loca. Ella esta cada vez más loca-_ fue lo que la voz de Diva susurro, sin intención, en la mente de él.

-_Solo un poco-_ contesto en sus pensamientos Hagi, por pura y simple inercia, aunque, dolorosamente, tenía que admitir que Saya, después de todo si era una joven _un poco_ celosa.

-¿Un poco? ¡Casi te mata a ti y a mi ayer!- grito eufórica la ojiazul, apartando sus manos llenas de hastió del rostro del terco caballero, el cual con el mismo sentimiento de repulsión, aunque mas disimulado, se aparto de ella, tomando de un gancho colgado, una camisa blanca.

Tenia que recordar que estaba sin camisa frente a una chica. Saya lo reprobaría de inmediato y lo mandaría sin cenar y castigado a su habitación como niño regañado, o bien, como perro apaleado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó Hagi casi con desesperación, poniéndose tranquilamente la camisa, abrochando los botones, con una ligera agresividad ante el descubrimiento de esa nueva habilidad de Diva, de la cual ya sospechaba desde tiempo atrás.

Se sintió vulnerable. Su mente estaba vulnerable ante esa niña, su _ma_ _chérie_, esa feroz asesina.

-¡No seas tonto! Eso ahora no es importante- mascullo con todas las intenciones de seguir con su discurso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hagi la interrumpió.

-Anoche Saya hablo por teléfono con Kai- le dijo, con la seriedad propia de la situación en la que ambos, inevitablemente, se encontraban, y con el tono malvado, indiferente pero conciente en su acorazada voz.

-¿Quieres decir que ese tonto le hablo a ella…? ¿O que ella…?- dijo Diva haciendo ademanes con las manos, entrecruzando los dedos como si de caminos se trataran en una cómica caricatura.

-Ella le hablo a él- contesto, caminando hacia el armario y pasando a Diva de largo sin siquiera mirarla, cosa que ella no paso inadvertida.

¿Quién se creía que era ese grosero caballero? ¿Pasarla de largo así como así? ¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso! Si fuese su caballero, ya estaría prendada de su cuello succionándole la sangre hasta obligarlo a saborear la fría muerte sobre sus hombros, como escarmiento. Sin embargo, tampoco era estúpida como para arriesgarse a tal cosa con una sangre acida y contraria como la de Saya, que corría por las venas de Hagi.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que demonios le pasa!?- grito dando un fuerte zapatazo al piso, en reproche a su hermana, y al tonto de Hagi. Volvió a pegar un golpazo al piso, sin importar que el tacón del carísimo calzado pudiera romperse con el impacto -¡Has algo!- le exigió la joven caminando hacia él, tomándolo bruscamente de uno de los hombros mientras este se ponía el saco negro, obligándolo a mirarla.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Quitarle el celular como si fuera su padre?- dijo abrochándose la vestimenta y haciendo un pequeño ademán.

_Un momento… de cuando __acá… era capaz de entablar una conversación de mas de siete minutos con alguien que no fuera Saya, donde él, claro esta, estuviera activo en la platica, y además, haciendo ademanes y de todo…_

_¿¡Que..!? Se encontró preguntándose Hagi, sin entender a Diva, a Saya, y mucho menos a si mismo._

-Pues ya tenemos suficiente con sus arranques de furia, ¿No crees?- dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón –Ya tenemos suficiente, eso y agregar al imbécil de Kai…- se quejo, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda al joven.

-Si mal no recuerdo…- murmuro Hagi atrayendo la atención de su visita de inmediato –Habías comentado hace poco sobre alguna forma de hacer callar a Kai…- le recordó, mirando a Diva con unos ojos que le erizaron la piel a la ojiazul. Sintió un escalofrió desconocido. Un sentimiento terriblemente apasionado y sombrío, como si un coro de almas agonizantes y sangrantes le gritara en alguna pesadilla, y el director, era Hagi.

–No hemos hablado de eso- agrego este, sin darse cuenta de que Diva trataba de ignorar ese nuevo escalofrió que le estrujaba su podrido corazón, y al fin, había tenido una pequeña victoria. Estaba ante de un Hagi desconocido. Un Hagi que salía a relucir solo un pequeño pedazo de su alma más perversa. Un Hagi dispuesto a lo que sea por mantener a su ama a salvo. Buenos sentimientos y malos sentimientos disfrazados bajo unos auténticos ojos melancólicos. Que apasionado. Casi vengativo. Un autentico antagonista de su propio ser.

-¿Hagi?- una voz demasiado conocida y que hasta ese momento, le pareció atemorizante a ambos, lo estaba llamando desde el otro lado de la puerta. A pesar de sonar extremadamente calmada, a Hagi y a Diva le parecía alguna voz infernal sacada de un cuento de ultratumba.

_Como odiaba estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado._

-¡Mierda no puede ser!- exclamo Diva en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mas desesperada que de costumbre, por primera vez en su vida. Su desesperación siempre se limito a un punto imaginario. Ahora sobrepasaba ese límite. ¡Por el amor de Dios, su hermana terminaría matándola de un coraje!

-Tienes que esconderte- dijo Hagi casi en una orden, cosa que no agrado para nada a la joven, que respondió con una mueca negativa.

-¿Hagi estas ahí?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha del otro lado de la puerta, tocando un par de veces la puerta, tratando de comprobar que el caballero estaba dentro de la habitación.

-Espera un momento Saya. Enseguida voy- aviso el caballero mirando hacia la puerta. No fuera a ser que a Saya le diera otro de sus lindos ataques de histeria y tirara la puerta de una patada. Ya después le daría cualquier pretexto acerca de su tardanza, ¡O que pensara lo que se le diera la gana! No podía permitir que Saya lo encontrara con Diva de nuevo.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me esconda!?- le pregunto en voz baja la ojiazul al caballero tratando de no ser escuchaba, mientras este buscaba con la vista un lugar conveniente donde ocultar a la chica -¿¡Y donde pretendes esconderme, eh!?- pregunto desesperada, notando la precipitación del caballero al fijar su vista en un espacio del cuarto.

-Debajo de la cama- le dijo señalando dicho mueble.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Estas loco!- exclamo dando otro zapatazo al piso en señal de su total y completa desaprobación. ¿Quién se creía que era como para meterla debajo de una cama que seguramente estaba llena de polvo, tal vez calcetines sucios y sabrá Dios cuantas alimañas?

-¿Quieres que nos encuentre juntos a los dos?- pregunto Hagi, ya extremadamente harto del infantil comportamiento de la joven, que parecía no darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

–Esta sería la segunda vez que te encuentra en mi habitación- le recordó tomándola con fuerza de los brazos, acercándola a él bruscamente –Comenzara a sospechar y no creo que quieras confrontarte con ella en este momento- le hizo saber, mientras inconcientemente aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre, como queriendo hacer entrar en razón a la ojiazul, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

-Además…- murmuro el caballero, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la muchacha, como un depredador. Diva, por su parte, por un momento lo comparo con la anaconda de la malísima película esa donde sale Jennifer López, cuando sintió como Hagi aplicaba mucha mas fuerza sobre sus muñecas, que habían perdido toda capacidad para defenderse, y la anaconda, estaba apunto de tragársela entera… era una sensación demasiado…

Maldijo su maldito sadomasoquismo y su estúpida afición a ver películas de malísima calidad.

-… Tu misma lo has dicho, no lo parece pero…- dijo Hagi, sacándola de sus pensamientos -… Saya es demasiado celosa cuando se trata de mi- y como si esta fuera una advertencia de que no estaba para jueguitos, dejo que el aire helado de su boca chocara con el calido de Diva, a centímetros de distancia, clavando su ahora fiera y depredadora mirada en la de ella, y esta, sin poder soportarlo mas, se separo de inmediato, como entendiendo el aviso, y camino hacia la ubicación de la cama, dirigiéndole una hostil mirada.

- _Débile__ Chevalier_- susurro en francés mientras se metía debajo de la cama.

-"_También entiendo francés, Diva"_- pensó Hagi al escuchar las palabras de la joven que ya se había escondido. Suspiro, no porque Saya estuviera afuera esperándolo, o por lo que haría pronto con Kai para hacerlo callar, sino por la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer.

De todos modos, lo mejor seria ir a abrirle a su ama.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto muy tranquilamente Saya mientras Hagi le abría la puerta –Se escuchaba mucho alboroto- añadió sin sospechar nada, mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Me vestía- contesto el caballero tratando de despistarla.

-Ah…- balbuceo esta, un poco desanimada, mientras comenzaba a recorrer la habitación de Hagi con desgano, tratando de formular las palabras correctas en su boca y trasladarlas a su boca y a su aburrida lengua. Estaba tan cansada y tan abatida, que ni siquiera advirtió el olor de la sangre contraria que corría por las venas de la intrusa escondida.

-_Al menos no hay calcetines sucios_- pensó Diva respirando profundamente, cuando de pronto, dirigió una confusa mirada a sus pies -_Un momento… ¿Dónde esta mi otro zapato?_- se pregunto esta, notando como uno de sus tacones brillaba por su ausencia en resguardo de uno de sus pies.

Ni Hagi ni Diva se dieron cuenta de que, entre tanto alboroto y escandalo, esas preciosas zapatillas de Yves Saint Laurent, finas, delicadas, carísimas y de lujuriosa hermosura, con sus pulcros detalles blanco y negro en brillante y atrevido charol, ocasionarían tantos problemas, cuando Diva se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos faltaba en su perfecto y níveo pie derecho.

De pronto cayo de un sentón en la cuenta de que todo ese juego de rol, había comenzado en interpretar el papel de la bruja de Blanca Nieves, después el de la Bella Durmiente… pero ninguno era tan riesgoso como el de interpretar el papel de La Cenicienta. Lastima que el único príncipe azul disponible y al alcance de su mano era Hagi, pero daba aun mas lastima y pena, que la enfurecida y ahora, Bella Durmiente, notara el zapato de cristal de su queridísima hermana tirado en alguna parte de la habitación, como si de una noche mágica, un baile de ensueño y con un hada madrina que la había abandonado se tratara. Huyendo de su único y real príncipe azul, que en realidad no era mas que un pobre plebeyo en su reino, un bohemio músico más en el reino decadente de su perdido y distorsionado cuento de hadas… bueno, no era precisamente eso, cuando tenia a todos los caballeros de la corte del reino en su cama, como la lujuriosa e impura princesa que era. Más bien, todo eso parecía una vulgar sátira erótica sacada de un montón de cuentos para niños.

Hagi tenia que hacer algo, o no tendría otra opción mas que transformarse en el príncipe azul, sin su noble corcel, y enfrentarse sin Espada de la Verdad a la ahora terrible bruja malvada, que en cualquier momento podía convertirse en aquel macabro y terrible dragón negro, escupiendo el ardiente fuego del averno, y él, sin Escudo de la Virtud con el cual defenderse de las llamaradas del infierno.

Y todo por un estúpido zapato _de cristal._ ¡Maldito Yves Saint Laurent y su estúpida línea de calzado pasada de moda! De ahora en adelante exigiría solamente Dior, o Versace. ¡Que importaba, los dos eran la misma mierda!

Ah, pero por una buena razón, el hada madrina le había advertido a La Cenicienta que tenia que volver antes de las doce campanadas. Pero estos jóvenes de ahora… nunca entienden.

* * *

**Buenas noches, lectores. ****Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Recién salido de mi mente. Aun puedo oler la ridícula emoción que me invadió cuando agregue el último detalle.**

**Como pueden ver, hago bastantes comparaciones con los cuentos de hadas, como La Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente, a veces Blanca Nieves, etc. Son cuentos que siempre me han gustado. Quisiera pensar que se pueden hacer verdad, pero… ah, cruel y dulce realidad. Dejando de lado mis lamentos, solo para aclarar; creo que algunas cosas en los cuentos de hadas hacen una extraña conexión con la trama de la historia, además me encanta intercalar en las protagonistas los roles de la princesa inocente (al grado de llegar a tarada) con la personalidad mordaz y cruel de una bruja. Una autentica cabrona, como se diría en mi país. Y por supuesto, sin dejar de lado a Hagi y su eterno e incompleto papel del Príncipe Azul. **

**D ****pronto también hay un nuevo acercamiento entre Hagi y Diva. Me parece que Hagi quedo un poco OoC, pero hay explicación! Necesitaba hacerlo hablar un poco mas de lo usual para hacer avanzar la relación entre ambos. Saya sigue en su eterno plan de damisela ingenua que no se da cuenta de nada. Y si, Hagi se afeita. A algunos tal vez les parezca extraño pero ¡Es hombre! Es totalmente normal, ¿O pensaban que era lampiño? Siendo europeo, lo dudo mucho. Y tengo que admitir que tengo cierto fetiche con ver cuando los hombres se afeitan (¡La barba! No me vayan a malinterpretar por favor)**

**También**** quiero avisar que no subiré dobles capítulos. Bastante tiempo le invierto a cada capitulo y suficientes regaños me llevo por parte de mi madre por no estar estudiando música, y en lugar de ello estar pegadota a la pantalla tecleando. Por cierto, aun faltan varios capítulos para siquiera acercarse al lemmon. Así que, por favor, paciencia. **

**Regocíjenme**** con su paciencia, que es una virtud que yo carezco. Que pena, solo se alimentarme del caos. Pero tengo buenas noticias. Debido a una epidemia en mi país, he decidido confinarme en casa hasta que la alerta disminuya y solo salir a lo estrictamente necesario. Lamentablemente mis defensas son bajas debido a una anemia y soy propensa al contagio del virus, así que pasare días encerrada antes de salir. Tendré tiempo de escribir bastante y quien sabe, actualizar cada cinco días, bueno, si es que antes no muero debido a esta carismática influenza.**

**He alargado bastante esto, así que, no hagan caso a mis presagios y lamentos, y hasta la próxima.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	24. Habla Ahora o Calla Para Siempre

**Habla Ahora o Calla Para Siempre**

Diva estaba como nunca lo había estado en su vida. ¿Ahora, que iba a hacer? Pensó con desesperación la distraída reina buscando con la mirada el zapato, en el reducido y oscuro espacio bajo la cama.

Saya era de las tontas que les gustaba andar dando vueltas por ahí cuando tenia algo importante de que hablar, y ya que el zapato no apareció a su alrededor, supuso que se encontraba afuera, a la vista de cualquiera… era seguro que su hermana lo vería en cualquier momento. Y cuando eso pasara… ¿Qué excusa daría Hagi? Algo que fuera lo suficientemente creíble de cómo y porque un zapato de ella estaba tirado como si nada en el suelo de su habitación.

Lo peor de todo, es que la clásica respuesta desentendida de _"No tengo idea de cómo llego ahí"_ no se podía aplicar en situaciones como esas.

Lo más creíble y razonable que a la muchacha se le podía ocurría, era que Hagi se declarara travesti… aunque… no, quizás era mejor afrontar al maligno dragón de Lucifer en el que se convertiría su hermana en cualquier instante.

Por su parte, a Hagi casi le da un infarto, el patatús, el telele, y todas las expresiones que quieran dar a entender la sensación de darse cuenta de que algo se fue completa y absolutamente a la mierda. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente (pero siempre con discreción, para no llamar la atención) cuando vio esa zapatilla en blanco y negro tirada a un lado de su cama ¿De verdad Diva podía ser tan torpe?... Carajo, estas jóvenes de ahora ya no saben como engañar al prójimo. Echo un rápido vistazo a Saya, que se aproximaba a él con desgano, y con todas las intenciones de sentarse en la cama.

Estaba perdido si no hacia algo rápido, cuando, de pronto, un foco en su cabeza se prendió como por arte de magia… que estúpido, pensó mientras que, lo mas razonable que pudo hacer, fue darle una discreta patada al carísimo zapato Yves Saint Laurent, para quedar así, escondido bajo la cama, junto a su torpe dueña.

Estas Cenicientas de hoy en día… ya no son como los cuentos de antes, pensó Hagi después de patear dicho calzado. ¿Dónde estaba el hada madrina cuando la necesitaba? Siempre tenia él que encargarse de todo.

Hijo de… fue lo único que pudo pensar Diva, y ahogar un gemido de dolor cuando recibió el golpe justo en su cabeza. La endemoniada zapatilla parecía el proyectil de un cañón de guerra al ser pateado por el caballero, y no pudo evitar maldecirlo mentalmente mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte afectada.

_-__"Está bien Hagi, no me quieras tanto"- _pensó Diva con sarcasmo mientras agarraba el par antes extraviado en sus manos y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, como si se estuviera abrazando a su vida. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para mentarle la madre a Hagi.

El caballero suspiro aliviado cuando Saya se acerco a él, con la mirada baja hacia el suelo que ahora carecía de la evidencia irrefutable. Estaba salvado, pero todo su alivio se desvaneció cuando escucho la voz de Saya, quebrada, casi sin vida. Como si hubiera caído un aguacero de pronto.

-Hagi- susurro, con un nudo en la garganta imposible de deshacer, sin mirarlo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. El caballero sabía que algo, no, mas bien, sabía que todo andaba mal cuando lo llamaba con ese tono de voz que durante tanto tiempo, había escuchado en ella –Lo siento- musito apenas. El nudo no la dejaba respirar cómodamente y le trababa la lengua.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunto él con su impávido tono de voz, sentándose a su lado. No era hora de quedarse callado como idiota, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que porque?- pregunto ella casi indignada, mirándolo, casi tenia la sensación de que se estaba burlando de ella –Por todo lo que te he hecho… ayer casi te mato… ¿No te parece eso suficiente?- exclamo después, casi a gritos.

-Olvídalo, por favor- le contesto –eso a mi no me importa-

**_Oh, Saya, yo he muerto miles de veces…_**

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?... estoy haciendo una serie de estupideces que ya no puedo controlar- exclamo furiosa, suspirando después, como tratando de rebuscar en su mente las cosas que había estado haciendo los últimos días, sin poder expresarlas a su gusto en su voz.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto consiente de los pensamientos de su ama, tratando de saber porque estaba en ese estado. Había algo mas que solo una disculpa a su intento de homicidio hacia el.

-Anoche… trate de matar a Diva- susurro, como si estuviera en un confesionario, buscando alguna manera de purgar sus pecados. Sin atreverse a llamar a Diva, su hermana, porque en ese momento, simplemente sentía que Diva… no era nadie, más que un nombre escueto y acalorado en una lista interminable de nombres tachados, y ella, era la última y la próxima.

-"_¡Lo sabia!"-_ exclamo mentalmente la ojiazul, haciendo una mueca de asombro y vanidad, satisfecha porque ahora corroboraba que nada había sido un sueño, además de que ya no había manera de que Hagi lo negara –"_Con que ambas… tuvimos nuestro arranques anoche, verdad hermanita?"- _pensó descaradamente la muchacha, recordando su apenas incontrolable histeria de anoche. Parecía que ambas… podían compartir los sentimientos de vez en cuando, incluyendo los de odio mutuo, tan frescos y vivos, como las vísceras recién extraídas de un animal sacrificado en un rastro, destazado en carne viva y colgado de un gancho.

-¿Qué…?- murmuro el caballero, esperando los siguientes segundos, que tal vez, marcarían los sucesos siguientes. Tenia que recordar que justo debajo de ellos, se encontraba la misma Diva, escuchándolo todo. Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente madura como para tragarse el coraje y quedarse escondida un rato más... Además, ahora se daba cuenta de que Diva no estaba metiendo como él creía.

… A al parecer, la confesión, seria larga, y ahora, él ya no era un caballero, si no un padre tratando de excomulgar y perdonar los pecados de Saya.

-Si. Si no hubiera sido porque Nathan estaba ahí, seguro la habría matado- dijo muy perturbada la joven, negando con la cabeza.

-"_¡Ja! ¡Eso crees, perra!"-_ maldijo mentalmente la ojiazul, indignada por las palabras de su hermana. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿La nueva asesina de la ciudad de Nueva York o qué? Además, ella era muy difícil de matar, y si no era así, entonces porque su hermana llevaba siglo y medio persiguiéndola?, y teniéndola enfrente, era incapaz de matarla?

Damas y caballeros, estarán de acuerdo conmigo de que persona más difícil de matar en esta tierra no puede haber.

-Y también… llame a Kai. No pude evitarlo- prosiguió rápidamente, excusándose de inmediato –Necesitaba escuchar a alguien que me tranquilizara o no se lo que habría hecho…-

El caballero no mostró emoción alguna ni en sus ojos, ni en su rostro, porque ya lo sabia, pero saber las razones de porque ella lo había llamado salir de sus labios, lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara.

¿¡Porque demonios siempre necesitaba de ese imbécil para calmarse!?... Cuando estaba él. Kai no era necesario, ya no era necesario. A veces le parecía que Saya era demasiado ingenua. Irse con un humano idiota que solo daba pocas palabras de apoyo pero el doble de estúpidas. ¿En que demonios piensa? Pensó furioso el caballero… aunque él no era diferente al pelirrojo… puede que su silencio, nunca haya sido suficiente para alguien como Saya.

De pronto, recibió otro puñetazo de parte de sus propias manos, en el otro lado de la mejilla.

**_Oh, Hagi, te encanta sentirte culpable…_**

-¿Por qué lo llamas a él?- pregunto serio, tratando de ocultar con mucho esfuerzo su lastimada y furiosa voz. Era suficiente el tener que aguantar su propio subconsciente y aguantar a Saya, era hora de hablar o callar para siempre.

**_S__iempre casándote con tu propia angustia…_**

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué llamas a Kai cuando sabes que yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras?- explico, tomando delicadamente la mano de Saya.

-"_Dios… ¿Qué necesidad hay de ser tan cursis, Hagi y Saya?"-_ pensó Diva entornando los ojos hacia arriba. ¡Eso parecía una parodia de niños enamorados! Y realmente le enfermaban ese tipo de cosas. Ella prefería la infidelidad, la traición, la adrenalina y la culpa, que el amor en si mismo.

**_No había nada más emocionante__ en este mundo que algo prohibido…_**

**_La Dama de Honor mira con complicidad en la iglesia, durante la boda, la falsa ceremonia, ataviada con su romántico vestido rojo y sus pendientes de rubí. Esta noche ella se robara la luna de miel de la novia…_**

-Es que yo…- balbuceo Saya, sin saber que contestarle a su caballero. No se esperaba algo como eso.

A decir verdad, nunca supo que esperar de Hagi. Tal vez esa sea la única respuesta. La ultima respuesta que deseaba darle. Mentir siempre fue su mejor opción.

-Kai no te va a hacer sentir mejor, jamás- sentencio el caballero, tomando firmemente la mano de Saya -¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho llorar? Se que yo también soy un inútil, porque no soy capaz de hacerte feliz como tú lo deseas, pero al menos puedo escucharte- dijo suavizando su rostro, dejando ver una mirada en sus orbes azules blanda y delicada, que muy, pero muy pocas veces había visto Saya, con tanta claridad y sinceridad como en ese momento.

Él, sin permiso de nadie, poso su mano humana en el rostro de ella, tan suavemente, como acariciando el pétalo ennegrecido y muerto, seco, de una flor marchita que se lamenta retorcida y caída, recordando sus tiempos de gloria.

Saya no puedo tragarse por más tiempo el nudo en la garganta, y muy a su pesar y contra su férrea voluntad, tampoco sus lagrimas, y de inmediato su fuerza de voluntad perdió tambaleante contra el tacto y cayo al suelo despedazada y quebrada como un fino cristal, al igual que toda ella, y sus ojos rebosaron de lagrimas que resbalaron con fluidez entre sus pestañas y sus mejillas, mojando la mano de Hagi.

-No digas eso- le rogó ella con la voz acompañada de un pequeño sollozo. ¿Cómo podía Hagi ser tan egoísta consigo mismo? Y pensar que ella era la única culpable la hacían sentir lo ultimo que Hagi deseaba que sintiera… pero era inevitable y cuando uno es así de insensible hace mil y un cosas incapaz de entender.

-"_¡Dios, no puede ser! ¡Dejen ya esas tonterías y acaben de una vez con esto!"- _grito en su mente la ojiazul haciendo pucheros, fastidiada como nunca, total y completamente _molesta._ ¡No tenían que hacer de algo tan tonto como eso toda una tragedia digna de Romeo y Julieta! ¡Ni siquiera Nicolas Cage en _Morir en las Vegas,_ pudo haber hecho escenita más dramática!

De pronto, el caballero sintió como la gota de una lágrima caía sobre su mano. Era fría, como si se tratara de un copo de nieve liquida, y entonces, no se permitió el derecho de la duda ni un momento más. Las palabras en él no servían, y mucho menos en ese momento; simplemente le costaba mucho trabajo el expresarse, y no seria mejor que Kai si equivocaba las frases que escupía contra la delicada sensibilidad de Saya. Ya nada lo podía detener. No tenía nada que perder. Si era rechazado, simplemente ya no le importaba, mientras Saya estuviera a su lado, pero si era aceptado…

Solo eran Saya y él… y Diva…

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se cayó dentro de su cuerpo hasta dar con sus pies. Se sacudió desesperado y tembló, mientras, muy despacio pero sin tiempo para hacerla reaccionar, su rostro se acerco al de Saya.

Diva no encajaba en ese momento ni en ningún otro, y se la quitaría de la cabeza a como diera lugar, aunque estuviera justo debajo de ellos.

Tenía que arrancarse a Diva de su cabeza de una vez por todas o se arrepentiría toda su vida.

**_Siempre __casándote con tu angustia Hagi…_**

Entonces, sus labios, sin miedo y sin pudor, exigieron los de Saya.

A ella le pareció tan rápido y casi absurdo que no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos. El sabía usar a su modo las claves del arte de la seducción, y así, se podía dar el lujo de hechizar a Saya, así que saboreo el ligero sabor salado de las lágrimas que habían detenido su camino en sus labios.

¿Hace cuanto que besaba a Hagi sin que hubiera sangre de por medio? Nunca… pensó Saya.

Se sentía como aquella vez, hace casi dos años, en el momento en que ese hombre en el que primero había desconfiado, la había besado de pronto, sin razón, y con el sabor metálico de su calida sangre. Durante aquel instante en la escuela, por un momento no pudo evitar asustarse hasta el fondo de su alma al creer que ese hombre quería violarla o peor, matarla, y ahora…

Ahora estaban bajo la sal. Solo había lagrimas de por medio, pero nunca un beso completo.

Ahogó un gemido entre los labios de su caballero cuando sintió un hormigueo que le recorría la espalda y el pecho, y culminaba entre sus piernas, las cuales no pudo evitar juntar con pudor. No sabía si Hagi se había dado cuenta de eso, pero era algo placentero, y cerró los ojos, pensando que así esa sensación seguiría, tratando siempre de ocultarla avergonzada; le habían enseñado hace mucho tiempo que ese tipo de cosas no eran correctas, pero las endorfinas y sus eternas hormonas hervían, siempre haciendo su implacable efecto en ella por mucho que quisiera evitarlo.

Hagi era como la heroina pura. Inyectada desde su boca y sus labios con un millón de agujas usadas. La primera vez que conoce los placeres de la droga pura y absurdamente barata.

Era imposible. No supo de donde saco las agallas para besar de esa forma a Saya, pero no se arrepentía, y por lo que podía notar, tampoco ella, así que no rompió el beso, para nada, y en su lugar, lo profundizo tomando delicadamente su rostro y acercándolo aun más al suyo, mientras deslizaba lentamente su lengua en el interior de la boca de Saya, con cuidado y despacio, tampoco la quería asustar porque… de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que Saya no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo besar y mucho menos la experiencia, y eso podía notarlo por el trémulo temblor de los inexpertos labios de ella que no se atrevían a nada. Pero eso poco le importaba, aunque no supiera besar, atesoraría ese beso en sus recuerdos para siempre, fuera rechazado después o no. De todos modos, si ella quería podía enseñarla a besar, y si jamás aprendía, tampoco le importaría ni un poco, para él era suficiente el simple hecho de poder rozar sus labios con los suyos después de tanto tiempo. Después de tantos celos, tanta bilis y tanta sangre.

Sus labios no dejaban de temblar, Saya lo podía sentir, y estaba mas roja que nunca, entre avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo, así como por su inexperiencia en ese ámbito, el cual, por lo que notaba, Hagi estaba bien educado en ello.

-"_Seguramente ha besado a otras"-_ pensó la joven inevitablemente, pero bueno… que mas daba, no podía ponerse celosa en un momento así, y seria la perra más frígida y estúpida del mundo si arruinaba el momento por una inmadures como esa. En lugar de ello, llevo tímidamente sus manos al cuello de Hagi, aproximándolo un poco más a ella. La húmeda lengua de su caballero rozando con la suya le estaban causando escalofríos y acelerándole el corazón tanto, que temió sufrir un infarto por sobrecarga o alguna tontería.

Cuando noto que no era rechazado y que no lo seria, al menos durante los siguientes segundos, comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia la cama, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los brazos de la joven que temblaba bajo él, y la otra la tomaba por la estrecha cintura con fuerza, como queriendo evitar algún intento de escape.

-"_No… ¡Van a hacerlo! ¡Dije que lo terminaran de una vez, pero no que lo terminaran así!"-_ pensó Diva mientras comenzaba a patalear, observando el movimiento del colchón sobre ella, que indicaba que estaban comenzando con _eso._

Hagi no había recordado hasta ese momento, que Diva estaba escondida debajo de la cama.

**_Diva… haciendo su impactante aparición en el caótico espacio de su mente…_**

**_Ahora si, Hagi, te arrepentirás toda tu vida… todo esta perdido_**

-"_¡Imbécil! ¡No la beses mientras piensas en mi!"-_ y de pronto, en un inmaduro, estúpido, e ilógico arranque de quien sabe que tonto sentimiento, Diva golpeo con fuerza el colchón, sintiendo que algo le carcomía el pecho y el estomago, haciéndola sentir nauseas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Saya rompiendo el beso abruptamente, después de sentir un ligero golpe en su espalda, como si hubieran golpeado por debajo del colchón.

-"_¡Maldita sea Diva! ¿¡Porque tenias que hacer eso!?"- _maldijo mentalmente el caballero… ¿Porque tenia que ser justo en el momento en que ya tenia a Saya en sus brazos?

-Parece que hay algo debajo- dijo Saya haciendo que Hagi se separara de ella, tratando de no mirarlo, sea lo que sea que había debajo, no podía pasar por alto lo que estaba haciendo con su caballero –Voy a ver que es- dijo buscando cualquier excusa para no tener que verlo a la cara y que este no notara sus mejillas coloradas, mientras se agachaba un poco en busca de lo que había empujado el colchón y agradeciéndole a lo que sea que fuera, haberla despertado del hechizo en el cual él la había cautivado por un momento.

-No Saya- dijo Hagi, apenas controlando sus impulsos de gritar que no se acercara ahí –deben ser ratas- supuso una falsa explicación, tomándola de los hombros y alejándola de la cama. ¿Ratas? ¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor? Pensó Hagi.

-¿Ratas?- pregunto confundida, sin creer que una rata pudiera dar tal golpe.

-"_¿¡Ratas!? ¿¡Me comparas con una rata desgraciado!?"- _pensó rabiosa la ojiazul, controlando las palabras que querían salir de su boca y poder gritarle que era un idiota, un imbécil, un tonto y un bastardo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla pasar por rata?!

-Si, debe ser eso- se apresuro a contestar el caballero –Las ratas de Nueva York son muy grandes. Voy a deshacerme de ellas, así que será mejor que salgas, no creo que quieras verlas- explico un poco precipitado el pobre caballero, tratando de que no sonara como un _"¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vete!_". ¡Vaya rata que tenia debajo de su cama!

-E-Esta bien- tartamudeo ella caminando hacia la puerta –Luego hablamos- dijo un poco desanimada antes de salir de la habitación, preguntando aun, porque rayos había visto un zapato de mujer en la habitación de Hagi cuando llego (zapato que después él pateo hacia debajo de la cama tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta).

Pasaron unos pocos segundo, antes de que Diva saliera de su escondite -¿Con que ratas, eh?- dijo muy molesta, saliendo por debajo de la cama con la famosa zapatilla en la mano. Hagi volteo a verla, y no le respondió. Había arruinado el momento perfecto que por tantos años quiso vivir y que jamás se había atrevido a terminar o siquiera, comenzar. Diva interpreto de inmediato la desdeñosa mirada que él le mandaba.

-¿Qué querías? No me hubiera gustado escucharlos a los dos gimiendo y con la cama rechinando encima de mi. Bastante tuve con esa parodia de niños enamorados- explico la ojiazul con una tremenda lógica, irrefutable e imposible de contradecir. Hagi reflexiono un segundo. Tenia razón, a él no le gustaría ver la escena de Diva con Amshel, o Solomon, o cualquier otro novio suyo, demasiado incomodo y grosero, además, haberle hecho el amor a Saya o cualquier otra cosa parecida frente a otro persona hubiera sido una falta de respeto imperdonable.

-Tienes razón- murmuro seriamente acercándose a la joven, casi agradecido de haberlo detenido. Tal vez y Diva no era tan maleducada como él pensaba.

-¡Pero la besaste!- exclamo entre carcajadas. Hagi se arrepintió. ¡Diva era de lo peor! -¡Son novios, son novios! ¡Se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle, se tocan sus cosas!- comenzó a cantar aplicando en la conocida canción sus conocimientos en ópera, haciendo que la cancioncilla sonara con un ligero toque de humor negro, al mismo tiempo que la joven hacia los ademanes de una niña pequeña. Hagi no cambio su rostro y mucho menos dijo algo, pero no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo imposible de esconder apareciera en sus pálidas mejillas. A veces detestaba ser de piel tan clara, ya que cualquier sonrojo, por mínimo que este fuera, se notaba de inmediato. ¡Vaya, que si fuera negro no se notaria, maldita sea! Pensaba en situaciones como esa, rechazando molesto ser caucásico.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto la canción?- pregunto riendo ella al ver las mejillas coloradas de él. El caballero no dijo nada, y se detuvo a mirar el zapato que tantos problemas había causado en un principio, en las manos de ella.

-Se me cayo con tantos alboroto y no me di cuenta- explico sentándose en la orilla de la cama, justo en el lugar donde Saya se había sentado. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y entonces ella lo rompió, extendiendo la zapatilla hacia Hagi, en seña de que se lo pusiera, mientras levantaba un poco su pie desnudo. El caballero tomo en sus manos el zapato, mientras que con un suspiro de resignación, se inclino y coloco con cuidado el calzado en el níveo pie.

Que mas daba… era lo menos que podía hacer. Diva se había aguantado primero, el tener que esconderse debajo de la cama. Había tenido que soportar las confesiones de Saya, después el incomodo encuentro entre él y Saya, y además, ser llamada rata, y había sido lo suficientemente madura como para no salir gritando y pataleando. Ponerle el zapato era lo menos que podía ser y una humillación justa.

-¡Ay, me sentí como la Cenicienta!- exclamo burlona la joven con un gesto exagerado, revelando su imaginario rol, mientras Hagi se levantaba. Hubo una larga pausa donde ambos se quedaron viéndose mutuamente como tontos... las reflexiones de Diva eran a veces imposibles de contestar con algo suficientemente inteligente y contundente.

-¡Ahora bésame, mi príncipe azul!- dijo levantando un poco los labios como esperando un beso, para después estallar en una sonora serie de risas que mas bien se parecían a las de la bruja del cuento. Hagi sintió entonces algo dentro de si, que se revolcaba encendida en llamas, y sintió la necesidad de callar a la joven.

¿En que estaba pensando? Él no lo sabia, simplemente su cuerpo respondía a actos subconscientes del caos de su mente, y así, de un momento a otro, sin aviso para él ni ella, la tomo por ambas muñecas, y funciono maravillosamente. La ojiazul de inmediato cambio su expresión, y lo miro confundida, deteniendo por supuesto toda clase de burlas, sustituyéndolo por un momento con un pequeñísimo gemido de susto.

No se había esperado algo como eso por parte de él, ni en un millón de años.

**_Y es que si venimos a hablar con la verdad, usted sabe, padre, nadie sabe que esperar de Hagi._**

**_A si que… ¿__Aceptas a este hombre por esposo, la amarás, confortarás, honrarás y permanecerás junto a él en la enfermedad y la salud y, renunciando a todos los demás, __le serás fiel__ mientras vivas?_**

-¿Q-Que?- tartamudeo Diva, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo la presión de las manos de Hagi contra sus muñecas aumentando, cortándole la circulación y la razón.

**_El tiempo se le acababa y__ tenía que responderle al padre_**

-¿De verdad quieres que te bese?- susurro el caballero con un aterciopelado y tentador tono de voz, inusual y al mismo tiempo mas común de lo que todos se imaginaban, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la ahora, asustadiza joven.

Que mejor forma de callarla y asustarla a la vez… él no estaba para jueguitos. No era el compañero de juegos de nadie. A Diva se le olvidaba que era un hombre, y sus burlas ya habían ido demasiado lejos.

**_A si que... ¿Aceptas o no?_**

**_Habla ahora o calla para siempre…_**

**_

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, no se dejen engañar, tal vez parezca que el momento de Hagi y Diva a llegado, pero pasara algo en el siguiente capitulo que estoy segura nadie se espera, y bueno, creo que tampoco nadie se e****speraba el beso de Hagi y Saya, y como ven… Saya SI vio el zapatito pero se hizo de la vista gorda… Oh si, ya verán lo que pasara…**

**Me pareció que era buen momento para acercar a Hagi y Saya después de haberlos acercado a ambos a la muerte, pero no se, no soy buena describiendo besos y esas cosas, así que la escena del beso si me salio medio desabrida, y con un poco de OoC de Hagi al final, pero no se, necesito que adopte un poco y de vez en cuando el rol de galán… yo que se.**

**Y bueno, he estado pensando en actualizar mas o menos cada diez días, y como ya no esta lo de la influenza ya puedo salir (aunque sea a caminar porque los estragos nos dieron en la madre a la economía mexicana y eso me incluye) además de que ya saben, me estoy cambiando de residencia, y estaré un poquito ocupada investigando sobre el servicio militar en mi país, porque que creen…**

**He decidido entrara a la Armada de México, además de estudiar música claro, que es mi pasión, y pues si, una violonchelista y soldado, suena un poco raro, no? ¡Ah, y además mujer! Pero no se, si hubiera una guerra en mi país, yo si le entraría a los madrazos y estaría dispuesta a morir por México. No concibo la idea de salir huyendo como rata y regresar a mi país destruido, además, me encanta todo lo relacionado con la guerra y lo militar. Pero aun tengo que decidir si entrare a la Marina o a donde, pero creo que me decidiré por la marina… aun no estoy segura.**

**Ah, como sea, siempre termino hablando de mi vida privada… por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews. ¡Ya van para los 200! Bueno, aun falta pero poco a poco… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, y si no fuera por mis lectores creo que ya habría abandonado la historia ¡Así que muchísimas gracias a todos! Y muchísimas gracias a los que me han agregado al msn para preguntar sobre mi fic, eso me halaga muchísimo y me demuestra que de verdad les gusta la historia.**

**Y por cierto Milla, enserio no sabes lo importante que fue para mi que me dijeras que me preferías leer a mi que a Stephenie Meyer. ¡Jamás me habían dicho algo así!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	25. Solomon plays Caprice No 24

**Solomon plays Caprice No. 24**

Cuando Diva sintió el aliento gélido del caballero sobre su rostro… pensó que por hoy, incluso para alguien como ella, era más que suficiente.

-¡Quítate imbécil!- le grito, sacando fuerza al reaccionar y caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente, sin juegos ni bromas, y se soltó del agarre del caballero, al cual de inmediato empujo lejos de ella, mientras le gritaba sin pudor un par de insultos más, sobre lo atrevido y estúpido que era. Hagi se quedo parado mirando con indiferencia a la joven, haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos, mientras Diva trataba de disimular el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas y que al mismo tiempo, lo miraba con rabia.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso idiota! ¡No me gusta que me tomen a la fuerza!- le reclamo la joven y justo después de lo dicho, se acerco a él y le propino una fuerte bofetada, que si no hubiera sido porque era un quiróptero, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a cualquier otro ser normal, y aun así, Hagi siguió mirando con indiferencia a la joven, sin tocarse la mejilla, que se había enrojecido instantáneamente por el golpe. La miraba con eterna indiferencia, para que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas, que no estaba para sus jueguitos y que él si hablaba, siempre, en serio. No era del tipo de persona que se tomaba las cosas demasiado a la ligera, y ya era hora de que ella se diera cuenta y midiera sus palabras.

Diva lo miro un momento mas, sumamente molesta, dándose cuenta del mensaje que él le mandaba, y con el mismo enfado, salio de la habitación sin decir mas, precipitándose y sin importarle que alguien la viera al salir, haciendo tocar sonoramente sus tacones con cada paso.

En cuanto Hagi se quedo solo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor que se había aguantado hasta ese momento por dignidad, y llevarse una de sus manos a la parte de la cara golpeada, sintiendo como se intensificaba el ardor sobre su piel.

-Caray, tiene la mano pesada- murmuro acompañando la frase con un ligero "auch", para después, hacer una larga pausa y perder su vista en la pared que se levantaba del otro lado de su habitación, sin quitar la mano de la mejilla golpeada-… ¿Qué iba a hacer?- se encontró preguntándose en voz baja, confundido por sus reacciones, ligeramente manipuladas por su conciente y dominadas por el subconsciente, mucho mas poderoso.

* * *

Saya no pudo evitar irse corriendo hasta su cuarto y echarse en la cama, mientras ahogaba un grito entre los cojines. No sabía si era de emoción, aunque más bien, era de una ridícula e infantil vergüenza mezclada con un dejo de satisfacción.

-Hagi…- susurro, tocando sus labios que aun temblaban, y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, sintiéndose después de unos segundos como una idiota.

Hagi la había besado… creyó entonces que jamás había tenido una experiencia así de intensa, ni siquiera cuando la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo al momento de una pelea, y recordó las sensaciones que le recorrieron el cuerpo cuando recordó el beso, tan desconocidas, tanto, que no tenia ni idea hasta ahora, de que pudiera sentir algo así. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, tratando de recordar con más nitidez el acontecimiento. No sabia porque lo hacia, pero supuso que era lo que se tenia que hacer después de algo como eso. Eso era lo que veía en las películas y en las historias de amor que pasaban en la televisión, y en las que alguna vez había leído, en alguna novela rosa y cursi.

Dios, todavía era una niña.

No sabia que pensar ahora de su caballero. Siempre tuvo la sospecha, incluso alguna vez Mao se lo había hecho ver, de que Hagi sentía algo por ella, mas allá de una relación de amo y sirviente, pero en ese entonces no tenia tiempo de andar pensando en esas cosas ni andar analizando las palabras o acciones de Hagi para darse cuenta de algo que, en ese momento, ella consideraba banal y fuera de lugar en el contexto en el cual su vida había evolucionado. De todos modos, el caballero era tan callado y reservado, que realmente no tenia idea de que podía estar pasando por su cabeza a cada momento.

Si, sabia que el le tenia un enorme cariño, desde niño, y que la quería, que incluso el daría su vida por ella sin siquiera pensarlo, pero nunca supo interpretar o simplemente no le interesaba interpretar eso, y se conformaba con pensar que solo era un instinto de caballero o quizás, solo quizás, de amigo, pues los recuerdos de una amistad tan lejana le parecía algo tan de antaño que le costaba siquiera asimilar que había vivido tal cosa, y ahora solo quedaban presentes y pasados cercanos de servicio fiel y ahora, un beso que de pronto le parecía estar sobrevalorando.

Pero ese beso había cambiado su percepción de todo, y aun así, parecía que no le interesaba interpretar sus propias emociones. Aun no tenía tiempo para eso. Era demasiado absurdo y carente de elocuencia como para molestarse en hacerlo.

Tal vez solo la había besado por un simple impulso. Después de todo Hagi era un hombre… y todos los hombres, cada uno de ellos, ven a una linda chica en falda y se vuelven unos completos idiotas, y estaba totalmente conciente de que Hagi, de una u otra forma, no estaba absorto a ello, por mas serio que fuera. Tal vez había sido solo un impulso, puro y simple, tal vez para hacerla sentir mejor… pero no, en ese caso, Hagi era un idiota, porque no la estaba haciendo sentir mejor ni tantito y en su lugar, solo le sacaba una infinidad de dudas, preguntas e ideas que no venían al caso. Pero aun así dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Hagi siempre había cuidado sus palabras y sus acciones con ella, y no haría algo como eso solo porque si, lo cual irremediablemente le daban la posibilidad de pensar que tal vez si, Mao tenia razón en aquel entonces su caballero tal vez si sentía algo por ella, algo mas profundo que un instinto de caballero, una amistad, cariño u obligación, o tal vez simplemente no quería hacerla sentir ni bien ni mal, simplemente quizás, solo había querido besarla.

También consideraba la posibilidad de pensar que… Hagi había estado con otras mujeres. Era obvio, y totalmente comprensible. Porque aunque fuera su caballero, no tenia porque privarse de ese… tipo de cosas. Su fidelidad en realidad se reducía a una relación de ama y sirviente, y Hagi tenia todo el derecho de estar con otras mujeres mientras no perdiera el rumbo de su verdadero… ¿Trabajo? Además, tantos años en que ella pasaba dormida y él viajando por el mundo, que seguramente conocía como era el sexo particular y regional de cada mujer, de cada país el cual había pisado a lo largo de los años, además, no era ciega ni podía negarlo, y en realidad nunca lo había hecho, simplemente no le había prestado la suficiente atención femenina.

Hagi era muy atractivo, siempre lo había sido, incluso de niño robaba la mirada de muchas jóvenes, de todas las edades, ya fuera porque a las mayores se les hacia increíblemente tierno y angelical, con ese toque de rebeldía que llamaba tanto la atención, mientras que las mas jóvenes esperaban verlo convertido en un guapo muchacho en algunos años, lo cual era obvio; estaba destinado a ser un joven increíblemente apuesto. Poseía facciones privilegiadas y en realidad era muy bello, con un equilibro de formas angelicales y a la vez masculinas, como la cara de un ángel que, mas que divino, le daba la impresión de una u otra forma y sin explicación alguna, de parecerse mas a un ángel caído, como alguna escultura de Lucifer. De cierta forma sus facciones le daban ese aire enigmático e imposible que había desarrollado con los años, que seguramente las mujeres se le habrían echado encima, y ella dudaba mucho que él no hubiera aceptado tales propuestas.

También tenía la certeza de que los hombres son más… pues urgidos de compañía. Para ellos es mas difícil controlar sus impulsos sexuales pues así es su naturaleza y lo tenia mas que comprobado, y quien sabe, tal vez lo mejor era pensar que ella tal vez era un nombre más en la lista personal de su caballero, en lugar de ponerse a indagar en cosas mas complejas relacionadas con ese sentimiento universal que vuelve loco a todo el mundo… todo era tan absurdo, que no sabia que pensar, lo que si sabia, era que tenia que salir de su habitación, ahora, o si no perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Caminar un poco siempre le había ayudado cuando estaba confundida. Quien sabe, se concentraba más, y ese, era el momento indicado para hacerlo, y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso y su reciente intuición y natural vista femenina, recién descubierta.

Camino un largo tramo desde que salio de su habitación, hasta que se topo con la puerta entreabierta del salón de música, el que Diva le había mostrado días atrás, y sin poder evitarlo, entro en el. A veces recordaba que alguna vez ella supo tocar un difícil instrumento, poco común y bello, aclamado y adorado por muchos.

El piano, seguía ahí, reluciente, precioso y elegante, sin polvo, pero ella sabía que nadie lo había tocado. Cuando alguien no se acerca a aun instrumento tiempo después se nota en él, porque el instrumento se torna triste y abandonado. Tuvo lastima del piano, mientras se preguntaba quien dentro de esa casa, además de su caballero, sabia tocar el piano. Alguien tenía que saberlo, sino, no lo tendrían ahí solo como adorno. Los Goldsmith eran una familia de abolengo, no tendrían cosas como esas de adorno solo para verse mas adinerados, como lo hacen los llamados "nuevos ricos" y sus libros comprados por metros, coleccionando polvo en algún librero olvidado.

Desvió su mirada, topándose con el arpa, en el mismo lugar de siempre, con su imponente tamaño y brillante dorado, también aguardado a su dueña… su hermana.

Y el violín, también, sobre una mesita refugiado dentro del estuche que se mantenía con la tapa abierta. El violín era de Solomon… le parecía que le había dicho Diva, y sin razón, le recordó a Hagi. En aspecto el violín y el chelo eran iguales, pero el sonido era claramente diferente, aunque los ignorantes acostumbraran confundirlos solo por la forma.

Su caballero… el que la había besado un rato atrás. Hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba tocar… tendría que reprenderlo en algún momento porque si dejaba de practicar iría perdiendo agilidad en el instrumento que ella le había enseñado, y que ahora no recordaba si quiera como colocarlo correctamente entre sus piernas, ni la altura exacta de la pica que se necesitaba. No podía recordar la posición ni los tonos. No recordaba como tomar el arco adecuadamente ni cual era la fuerza necesaria para cada _forte_, o para cada _piano_ o para cada _mezzoforte. _Mucho menos recordaba la técnica, los arpegios o siquiera las sencillas escalas básicas. Era como si de pronto hubiese olvidado todo lo relacionado con el Zoológico. Los tiempos habían cambiado de pronto y ya no usaba apretadísimos corsés ni esos metros y metros de tela de hermosos vestidos. Ya casi no podía recordar el porque ese lugar se había quemado y la culpa de quien había sido.

Los tiempos habían cambiado, y con ellos, ella también lo había hecho.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, y tomo con cuidado el violín, y lo observo un rato mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. La pulcra y brillante madera veteada que lo hacia ver mucho mas hermoso y enigmático. Debía ser un violín carísimo, y además, estaba precioso el trabajo plasmado en el instrumento de cuerda. Toda una obra maestra de algún laudero, al igual que el chelo de Hagi, el cual era una obra excepcional y carísima. Quien sabe donde lo conseguiría, pues con el cual había aprendido a tocar, se había quemado junto con su antiguo hogar.

-Y ahora… ¿Que es lo que le pasa a ese tonto?- se pregunto Saya recorriendo el salón de música.

-¡Hey!… ¿Por qué me dices tonto?- Saya dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar detrás de ella la voz de Solomon. ¿¡Solomon estaba ahí!? ¿¡Como no lo había visto!? Además… estaba pensando en voz alta. Eso era algo que nunca le pasaba. Supuso que el beso la había perturbado (obviamente) y aun así le costaba creer que un simple beso pudiera trastornarla tanto. Se sintió como una novata quinceañera, aunque aparentemente con un año más de edad y debajo de su aparente juventud, décadas de vida, que la verdad no le estaba sirviendo de nada ante situaciones como esas.

-¡Q-Que!- tartamudeo Saya girando su cuerpo, encontrándose de frente con Solomon.

-Tranquilízate… si que eres asustadiza- comento él dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa que inevitablemente, la calmo. Solomon lo sabía, por eso siempre le sonreía de esa forma.

-Con lo de tonto, no me refería a ti- dijo avergonzada, disculpándose, no fuera a ser que el caballero la malinterpretara, además, ya estaba lo suficientemente muerta de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes- dijo ampliando su sonrisa –Yo se que Hagi es un tonto- bromeo acompañando el chiste con una ligera risa.

-Disculpa… estaba pensando en voz alta- se excuso ella sin sonrojo alguno como comúnmente seria. No era algo como para avergonzarse tanto, un simple error humano; aunque no fuera humana, también tenia el derecho de equivocarse, ¿no?.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Solomon adoptando un sensual tono de voz el cual Saya no paso desapercibido, y lo miro confundida, sin entender del todo la pregunta y tratando de ignorar el reciente tono –Con Hagi… tu nunca piensas en voz alta- añadió el rubio, haciendo que la joven abriera los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?

-No te pongas así- le pidió él al ver su cara -Solo supuse que no eras de las que piensan en voz alta como Diva- dijo riendo –No se leer la mente ni nada por el estilo. No te preocupes- explico tratando de desaparecer el gesto desencajado que había adoptado la joven, y después, Solomon se le quedo viendo un largo rato provocando que Saya comenzara a ponerse nerviosa. A veces le daba pena que la miraran fijamente. Sentía que podían leer sus gestos o su cabeza como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Ah, este… ¿Es tuyo, verdad?- dijo balbuceando, extendiendo si mirada al violín que había dejado en su respectivo estuche. Solomon volteo hacia el mismo lugar, y se acerco a dicho objeto para después tomar el instrumento entre sus manos. Saya no había notado que el rubio llevaba el arco en la otra mano.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes tocar el violín?- pregunto Saya, aliviada por haber encontrado un tema de conversación. Seria muy vergonzoso quedarse ahí parada como tonta y callada, mientras era observada por él. Aunque en realidad… así se habían conocido, en aquel baile en la escuela. Él se le había quedado viendo mientras ella estaba parada contra la pared como tonta pensando en comer otro bocadillo de la fiesta, y con la certeza de que aquel asediado hombre recién llegado y que se encontraba frente a ella ahora, no era el fantasma de la escuela… pero como sea.

-No lo se… dímelo tú- dijo añadiendo una pulcra seducción a su voz y una divertida sonrisa. Saya pudo notarlo, él no era tonto. Otra vez… estaba tratando de engatusarla, pero no estaba de humor para que otro hombre tratara de besarla en el mismo día. Solomon absorto de eso, tomo el violín en posición sobre su hombro, y sin más, comenzó a tocar el Capricho Número 24 de Nicolo Paganini. Saya se sentó en el sillón, observando y escuchando al caballero tocar.

En realidad… y le dio un poco de risa pensar en ello, y recordar que su hermana le había dicho que Solomon tocaba horrible. Y es que en realidad no afinaba muy bien, y sus dedos no era tan ágiles como para atreverse a tocar una obra tan compleja como lo eran las de Paganini. De vez en cuando las notas sonaban un poco raras y algo chillantes al aplicar mal la fuerza del arco sobre ellas. Un error común de los violinistas novatos. Y le quedaba más que claro que Solomon no era ni de chiste Jascha Heifetz, Maxim Vengerov o Philippe Quint.

En definitiva, Solomon no tenía las manos para la música como las de Hagi.

-Ah… creo que es suficiente martirio para tus odios, ¿no?- comento sonriendo, restándole importancia a su pobre forma de tocar, deteniéndose a mitad de la pieza.

-No afinas muy bien- le hizo ver Saya.

-No. La verdad, solo me tomo algún tiempo para tocar el violín. Una ilusión de mi madre por verme convertido en un músico, pero termine de científico. Aun así es un buen método de relajación en lugar de tomar prozac…- dijo suspirando al recordar la cara de su madre al decirle que lo que a él le gustaba realmente, era la medicina -Pero entonces, ¿Si sabes de música?- pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella con el violín entre manos.

-Pues claro- contesto Saya orgullosa, aunque ya no recordara como tocar el chelo, el sonido perfecto de las notas aun se guardaban intactas en su cabeza, y podía decir a ciencia cierta si alguien estaba desafinando o no -¿Quién crees que le enseño a tocar el chelo a Hagi?-

-¡Así que fuiste tú!- exclamo Solomon fingiendo sorpresa, solo para no detener la conversación que de pronto se había creado. Por supuesto que sabía que Saya había sido la maestra de ese tipejo que no merecía ni ver el rostro de una joven tan bella como ella, mucho menos compartir sus conocimientos, pero bueno...

-Si. Pero con el tiempo me supero- explico torciendo un poco la boca al recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta de que, irrefutablemente, su alumno la había superado por mucho a pesar de que ella en se entonces, tenia treinta años más de experiencia que él.

-Eso significa que fuiste buena maestra- la halago –entonces, obviamente sabes tocar el chelo-

-Ya no. ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya lo olvide- dijo un poco decepcionada. El violonchelo había sido una buena terapia para sus interrogantes inocentes que jamás habían sido respondidas antes del incendio. A veces lo extrañaba, y solo le quedaba escuchar a su pupilo aliviarla con sus manos, que manipulaban el instrumento como las manos de un ángel.

-Cosas así no se olvidan, Saya- aseguro el rubio queriéndose dar aires de filosofo –Y dime… ¿Qué otros instrumentos sabe tocar tu caballero?- la pregunta sorprendió a Saya, sin duda. ¿Por qué le preguntaba cosas de Hagi? Después de todo, ella sabía que no lo podía ver ni en pintura y viceversa.

-Pues… el piano- contesto ella con inseguridad. No estaba segura si Hagi seguía practicando con ese instrumento, solo sabia que también le había enseñado a tocarlo y que aunque no era su fuerte, lo tocaba con una limpieza y un tacto excepcional, pero después y durante todo ese tiempo, no sabia si él había aprendido otro. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, había muchas cosas de su caballero que ella no sabía. Se sintió como una traidora.

-Ja… todo un músico- dijo Solomon con sorna, soltando un suspiro al aire que atrajo la atención de Saya -No te conviene, Saya. Los músicos siempre han tenido mala fama- ella lo miro confundida, fingiendo no entenderle, aunque sabia por donde iban los desdeñosos comentarios de Solomon –Soñadores… pobres, atormentados, frustrados, mujeriegos, solitarios… y todas esas cosas que tienen los bohemios- afirmo Solomon con toda la intención de provocar una agresiva respuesta.

-Eso es solo un estereotipo- argumento ella, ligeramente molesta. Si, le molestaba que tratara de catalogar a personas que podían tocar con tanta maestría, y más si eran palabras venenosas dirigidas a su caballero. Después de todo, la reina siempre debe defender a sus soldados.

-Tal vez. Pero Hagi concuerda con esas características, ¿No te parece?- dijo Solomon –No tiene ni donde caerse muerto- comento con un tono pedante y egocéntrico, cosa que irrito a Saya. Aunque tuviera razón y Hagi en realidad fuera un músico callejero y de eso viviera, eso era algo que jamás le había importado, y sabia que si su caballero se lo propusiera, podría ser aceptado en las mejores orquestas del mundo e incluso gozar de fama mundial. Es mas, si se atreviera, el New York Times lo consideraría el próximo Mstislav Rostropóvich, y hasta ganaría el doble o el triple de dinero que ese egocéntrico de Solomon, así que no tenia derecho alguno de expresarse de esa forma de Hagi.

-No te permito que hables así de él- exigió colérica –No tendrá dinero ni esas cosas, no será rico ni un gran empresario como tú- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento –Pero no es un traidor como tú lo eres- exclamo al final, casi descontrolada e iracunda. Ese tipo de características mencionadas por Solomon no encajaban ni por accidente en la personalidad y actitud de su caballero y se sentía en el deber de defenderlo ante una calumnia de ese tamaño.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto este siseando las palabras con misterio, imperturbable antes las palabras de su amada, y sin el menor cuidado, tomo por los hombros a la joven y la obligo a sentarse en el sillón nuevamente.

-¿De que hablas? Estoy segura… y además ¡Suéltame!- exigió tratando de liberarse del agarre de Solomon, que la había acorralado contra el respaldo del sofá. Si bien no le estaba haciendo daño, no era una situación que le fuera muy cómoda, y al igual que Diva, si había algo que la molestaba, era que la jalonearan y la tomaran a la fuerza.

-Te diré algo importante…- le anuncio susurrándole al oído. Saya se estremeció, sintiendo su calido aliento en su oreja, esperando lo que fuera que le dijera Solomon, antes de que su paciencia se agotara.

-Diva sabe tocar el arpa… y muy bien. Además… hoy trae unos zapatos de Yves Saint Laurent- susurro serpenteando las palabras con una lengua de víbora peor que la de viejas envidiosas, de esas que critican hasta más no poder y se la viven inventando chismes. Solomon sonrió maquiavélicamente después de lo dicho, y con lentitud planto un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven, que le puso la piel de gallina a ella, y entonces la soltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto mirando de reojo el arpa, que parecía brillar aun más con los rayos del sol del mediodía que se colaban por los ventanales. Lo de los zapatos lo ignoraría, porque después de todo no lo terminaba de entender y lo de ese casto beso si bien la enojaba, no lo demostraría, además no había sido la gran cosa. Ese egocéntrico hombre no la haría como a él se le diera la gana.

-No lo se. Eso es algo que tú tienes que entender- dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su saco un paquete dorado de cigarrillos, de Benson & Hedges. Prefería cigarros que puros, porque en alguien de su edad aparentemente de veintiséis años, realmente se vería ridículo con un puro en mano, por mucho dinero que se cargara.

Extendió la cajetilla abierta hacia la joven, preguntando con el gesto si gustaba uno. Saya no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el cigarro en sus manos. Solomon acerco un encendedor plateado, encendiéndolo, como lo dictaba las normas de etiqueta. Saya recordó las palabras de su hermana sobre como fumar, pero en cuanto trago el humo tratando de seguir las instrucciones, el picor amargo de esa esencia a tabaco la obligo a toser en seco.

-No sabes fumar, ¿Verdad?- le comento él, dando una calada a su propio cigarrillo. Casi le daba risa, puesto que esos baratos cigarros, a comparaciones de los holandeses o los árabes, eran como un suave caramelo insípido, pero el sabor no dejaba de gustarle aunque fueran tan baratos.

-Estoy aprendiendo- explico, sintiéndose como la típica adolescente que ya se cree mayor solo porque dizque fuma.

Pero ella ya era mayor después de todo. ¿Cuántos años tenia? iba para los dos siglos de vida, aunque en realidad su mente fuera la de una perpetua adolescente de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Sin embargo sabía usar tacones, sabia fumar –según ella-, ya sabia de diseñadores y marcas y estaba aprendiendo a besar, pronto aprendería a manejar y tambien a follar. Ya era una mujer, pensó con sarcasmo la joven, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amarga dándose cuenta del involuntario y penúltimo pensamiento.

-Así que esta mañana te dieron tu primer beso de amor- dijo Solomon expulsando el humo grisáceo de su boca. Saya casi se ahoga de nuevo. ¿Cómo carajo lo sabía?

-No me veas así- pidió él, sorbiendo el humo del cigarro, interpretando la muda pregunta de ella –Yo soy como Diva, y lo se todo- dijo después de una pausa, con aires de superioridad.

-Así que aquí estabas- la voz ronca y grave de Amshel retumbo en la habitación, sobresaltando a Saya. Amshel se acerco a Solomon con un duro gesto en el rostro, claramente molesto por sabrá Dios que.

-No se si recuerdes que tienes una agenda muy ocupada- le recordó como si de verdad fuera un hermano reprendiendo a su alocado hermano menor, sorprendiéndolo tratando de conquistar jovencitas –Ya vas tarde a la junta y yo no pienso excusar tu impuntualidad, que además, últimamente se te ha hecho una costumbre. No te pienso corretear por ahí como si fueras un niño, pero no tienes tiempo para estas cosas- dijo mirando de reojo y con desprecio a Saya, que seguía sentada en el sillón con el cigarro entre sus dedos. Sus piernas se tensaron cuando los afilados ojos azules del hombre la miraron fijamente.

-Está bien, está bien. No te enojes- contesto el rubio despreocupadamente. Ah… si no era Van Argiano, era Hagi o de plano Amshel, todos ahí vueltos locos como animales machos luchando por la única hembra… le daba risa, pensó mientras salía de la habitación no sin antes despedirse rápidamente de Saya, y después, cuando ella y el fortuito intruso se quedaron solos, Amshel miro a Saya de pronto, mientras esta se levantaba también dispuesta a irse pues ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, y su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente despejada, pero antes de poder dar un paso afuera, el caballero la tomo bruscamente de una de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza.

Saya tembló, entre molesta por el jaloneo y asustada por quien era el que la estaba tratando así, y de nuevo, recordando, no pudo resistirse por más que trato, y no opuso fuerza al agarre de Amshel. No podía dejar de temblar e inevitablemente le echaba la culpa a eso, y antes de que pudiera reclamar para que la soltara mientras tomaba fuerza, Amshel hablo.

-Y tú… ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Diva sobre nuestros encuentros- le advirtió Amshel atrayéndola más hacia él. Saya lo miro sin entenderle una palabra. Supuso que la advertencia o amenaza se trataba sobre lo que había pasado en la cocina el otro día, e incluso para ella, no era para tanto, y mucho menos se le podía llamar "encuentro". No podía ser que Amshel, alguien como él y de su calaña, se estuviera portando como un niño de doce años. Ni si quiera ella era así. Incluso se podía tomar como un acto de agresividad en aquel entonces, como cuando la había tomado a la fuerza en el concierto en la base militar de Carolina del Norte. El agarre había sido el mismo, la misma agresividad y brusquedad, solo que las manos buscaron diferentes caminos.

-Ja… ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto ella, como si se tratara de una cruel amante -¿Qué encuentros?- dijo exigiendo una explicación, irguiendo mas su nuevo papel el cual ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta que adoptaba cuando Amshel estaba cerca de ella, sin embargo, la respuesta la dejaría muda y prácticamente por los suelos sin argumento ni retórica.

-Los que vendrán- contesto él clavando su mirada, afilada y fría como la hoja de un cuchillo sobre sus ojos marrones, jóvenes y tiernos que desistieron de su breve rol, retomándose inexpertos y asustadizos.

Saya sintió como sus pezones se endurecían bajo el sostén, marcándose sin vergüenza en su blusa, que aunque fuera Roberto Cavalli, no dejaba de ver la creciente excitación que le habían provocado esas palabras, y el centro de su cuerpo se humedeció con la idea, que no se atrevía a concebir por completo en su cabeza y que en realidad, aun no comprendía. Todo era un instinto natura del cual aun no se percataba que poseía, como todos.

Amshel noto todo ello con medidas al detalle, pero no venia al caso mencionarlas, ya habría tiempo para ello, así que la soltó esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa y se retiro de la habitación haciendo resonar sus pasos por el piso. Saya se quedo ahí, en medio de los instrumentos que habían sido afortunadamente, los únicos testigos de eso, y ella, sin entender porque su cuerpo no le daba explicaciones de sus sucios actos... El cigarro se consumió mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba, como si los minutos hubieran pasado demasiado rápidos, quemándole los dedos, y con una mueca de dolor soltó el cigarro que cayo al piso aun encendido.

Su cuerpo también se quemaba. Estaba dejando atrás, sin darse cuenta, a si misma. Se estaba quemando, y ahora habían desaparecido los extintores.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado. Como pueden ver, a Diva no le gusto nada que Hagi la tomara así, pero era necesario para que se diera cuenta de que él no esta jugando****, y creo que es una razón suficiente para excusar el ligero cambio de personalidad que sufre Hagi de vez en cuando Diva lo exaspera, pero tengan paciencia, falta mas o menos un poco para que haya mas acercamiento en los dos. También, como se vio en este capitulo, Solomon otra vez ha vuelto al juego, y de cierta forma, también Amshel, que ya andaba desaparecido.**

**Y muchas gracias a Darkpat****, que me dijo que si quería explicar bien lo de los besos y esas cosas, solo recordara alguna experiencia, y así lo hice; los pensamientos de Saya sobre lo que paso con Hagi, son exactamente los mismos que yo alguna vez tuve, aun así me costara un poco de trabajo explicar esas cosas con un sentido de amor, pues nunca he besado con amor, pero dejando eso de lado, me pareció que quedaba con este caso, ya que siento que Saya solo por un beso no se va a aventar a los brazos de Hagi como si nada, tiene que pensar en las cosas y negarlo por un tiempo.**

**Pronto sabrán que tiene que ver que Diva toque el arpa al igual que lo de su embarazo, que vaya sorpresa se llevaran, entre otras cosas que han ido apareciendo en los capítulos, y ya no se preocupen más, falta para desaparecerme como lo he ido comentando. Mi viaje se ha atrasado pero si estaré mas ocupada, pues resulta que me mandaran a la Ciudad de México a tocar y tengo que estudiar mucho si no quiero hacer el ridículo, así que tal vez de pronto pueda tardar en actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que terminare esta historia, y creo que serán como ochenta capítulos o no se, espero me tengan paciencia. **

**Sin más que comentar, gracias a todos lo que me han mandado reviews, este fic ya tiene casi doscientos, y no seria si no fuera por ustedes, que siempre me hacen el día al leer sus reviews.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	26. Y Debussy Abrió el Telón

**Y Debussy Abrió el Telón**

Sabía que él, no estaba en su habitación. Tenía sus pasos vigilados, lo tenía controlado sin que él lo supiera, o quizás, ya lo sabía y solamente lo estaba dejando pasar por alto. ¿Qué más le daba? De todos modos no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar, sabía que él estaba en el cuarto de música practicando con el piano, pues su sonido inundaba todo el segundo piso, y nadie podía tocar con tanta precisión y profundidad como Hagi. Igualmente quería ir de nuevo a ese lugar, así que, con paso decidido, mientras ataba sus largos cabellos en dos coletas caídas y descuidadas, dándole un aire de falsa ternura, se quito los tacones para que no retumbaran en el piso, e igual que un sigiloso gato, con pasos practicados a lo largo de los años y un extremo cuidado, entro a la habitación de Hagi.

Lo primero que noto al entrar en el lugar, fue el aroma del cigarro, y los restos de humo encerrado, suspendidos en el aire. Lo aspiro. Ese olor estaba mezclado con la fragancia del caballero. No era ninguna colonia de hombre ni nada similar; era su olor natural, algo mucho más fino y varonil que la de cualquier fragancia reconocida. Un aroma único. Supuso que eran feromonas… o algo por el estilo, que la atraía sin remedio alguno.

Bueno… existía el remedio, pero era una medicación estrictamente prohibida para ella.

Camino con lentitud, mirando hacia todos lados. El piso blanco, las paredes de un uniforme y suave color tierra, el techo alto y recto, también blanco. Aburrido. Las puertas gruesas y de madera tallada, oscura, los muebles de igual diseño, pero discretos y… las cosas personales del caballero sobre ellos. Había estado ahí muchas veces, pero jamás se había puesto a ver el lugar con la atención, que ahora, se merecía… parecía aburrido, si, lo era. El mismísimo Solomon se había encargado de asignarle a Hagi, antes de su llegada, la alcoba más aburrida y fea de la mansión, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, el lugar se había impregnado del caballero, recordándole la famosa frase que dice, _"No juzgues a un libro solo por la portada"._

Todo parecía estar moldeado para él, fuera como fuera el lugar. No era la única que lo decía, David, también lo había dicho, casi en un reclamo de borracho, el cómo podía ir a Rusia, a un barco, y hasta a una zona rural perdida a las afueras de Londres, y tomar el aire a su alrededor y moldearlo a su manera y gusto… era algo… muy interesante. Fue entonces que vio, recargado en un rincón, el enorme estuche de violonchelo. Quería ver una vez más ese instrumento que obsesionaba a Hagi, pero lo pensó un momento antes de acercarse, y decidió dejarlo hasta el final. Mientras tanto, se acercó a la cama, y acarició las sabanas sin usar, tendidas, sin una arruga, pasando las yemas de sus dedos, apenas rozándolas con suavidad. No había razones para que la cama estuviera desacomodada, después de todo Hagi no dormía, y las futuras razones para deshacer las sabanas vendrían después.

Con una sonrisilla ante eso ultimo, camino hacia el cuarto del closet. Lo abrió, y aunque no esperaba encontrar nada lo suficientemente interesante para quedarse viendo ahí por mas tiempo, dentro de el se encontró con una infinidad de trajes. Algunos de diseño Valentino, la mayoría de ellos, y otros de Giorgio Armani y Ralph Lauren.

Se acerco a una de las prendas colgadas, un saco más precisamente. Ese saco que según Solomon, parecía disfraz de algún Drácula moderno.

_-¿Cree que estamos en Halloween o que? Ese traje parece__ de Drácula. No se tiene porque tomar tan a pecho el hecho de ser un vampiro-_ le había comentado Solomon días atrás, siseando sus palabras, después de ver pasar a Hagi junto a Saya, hirviendo en sus celos junto a un ego herido y un tono desafiante.

-Solomon, idiota- susurro ella tomando el saco entre sus manos. Era Armani. Ni tan perdido estaba Hagi, pensó la joven, y acerco el gabán a su rostro, aspirando el aroma impregnado del caballero. Después lo dejo en su lugar tal y como lo había encontrado. Lo que menos quería era que Hagi se diera cuenta de que alguien había estado hurgando entre sus cosas.

Ahora venia el mejor momento, pensó mientras se acercaba al estuche de chelo y lo abría sin más. Dentro de el encontró el enorme instrumento y un largo y delgado compartimiento en la tapa. Presiono un pequeño botón plateado en forma de rombo y el compartimiento se abrió. Dentro de el descansaba la katana de su hermana dentro de su funda negra. El arma con la que más de una vez trato de matarla, y que en infinitas ocasiones se lleno de la sangre de humanos, de quirópteros, y de la misma Saya, pero nunca de Diva.

Se rió ante la presencia de la espada, tan ridícula e inútil; eso era lo que menor importaba ahora. Esa espada ahora era totalmente inservible, y podía quedarse guardada ahí hasta que se oxidara. Ya no era necesaria.

Quitando su vista del arma, y sin saber por donde empezar exactamente, busco la carpeta negra que Hagi jamás le había dejado ver por mucho que se lo pudiera pedir, (cosa que nunca había hecho, no tenia porque rogarle a nadie) pero sin mucho esfuerzo la encontró dentro de una de las bolsas internas del estuche. Saco de ella las partituras que con tantas ganas quería ver, y se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba dentro de ellas, entre el caos de las demás hojas.

Paso un largo rato mirando, analizando las notas e imaginando el sonido de las mismas. Algunas tachadas, otras rayoneadas y con notas encimadas. Eran un poco difíciles de entender, las líneas de ligados parecían estar retorcidas y los bemoles se confundían con los sostenidos, y se pregunto como rayos se podía entender el mismo, pero, interpretándolas y siguiendo figurando el sonido dentro de su cabeza… era algo realmente… sublime. Se atrevía a decir que una obra a la altura de las suites para chelo de Bach, pero sin titulo e incompleta. Sin duda Hagi había plasmado su ser y su ¿alma? en esas composiciones. Se parecían tanto a él… sublime, sin titulo, e incompleto, pero prodigioso, y sobretodos las cosas, casi imposible de entender. Y es que, por Dios, seria mil veces mas fácil descifrar jeroglíficos egipcios que la letra de Hagi.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de esas cosas.

Saco una pluma de tinta negra, y por un lado de la primera hoja de esa obra para chelo que Hagi había hecho, escribió su mensaje con letra cursiva, con la forma robada de una letra ajena.

"_**Te espero dentro de tres días en el cuarto de música a las ocho de la noche. Saya"**_

Era lo que se leía en la breve y pequeña nota.

* * *

No entendía el por qué del significado de esa nota.

Hagi la releyó por quinta vez, como queriendo encontrar una respuesta o alguna razón lógica entre las palabras, las letras, las formas cursivas y los espacios entre palabra y palabra.

Observaba las curvas de las líneas que formaba el nombre de aquella que lo había citado. _¿Saya?_

Quiso ir a su habitación y preguntarle sobre la nota, pero… si lo quería ver en el salón de música a esa hora y en ese día, tenía que ser por algo, ¿No? Alguna cosa que estaba esperando, si no, no habría dejado claro que dentro de tres días en ese lugar. Tal vez era algo que no quería decirle aun. Tal vez se estaba preparando mentalmente, o aun no tenía las agallas en ese momento para decirle lo que fuera que quisiera comunicarle, y bueno, tampoco la presionaría. De todos modos, ¿Qué podía pasar si esperaba tres días para saberlo?

Iban a dar las doce de la noche, y sabía que Diva no llegaría. Tenía el presentimiento asegurado. Se pregunto por qué… y extrañamente sintió como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo muy interesante. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a la familiaridad con la que ella lo trataba. A verla llegar a escondidas a su habitación a determinada hora de la noche. A preparar las respuestas breves e insípidas a sus preguntas irreverentes y sin sentido, pero bueno… no pensaba ir a preguntarle por que no se aparecería esa noche, seguramente estaba con Amshel, o tal vez, finalmente se había cansado de su silencio y ahora prefería quedarse vagando por ahí o simplemente prefería irse a dormir temprano.

Así era mejor, pensó el caballero quitándose el saco, desplomándose en la cama y tomándose las manos cansadas de tanto tocar, que rogaban por una noche entera sin moverse o sus articulaciones comenzarían a protestar enérgicamente.

Pero, aunque Hagi no lo supiera y ni siquiera pudiera sospecharlo, Diva estaba con él, mucho más cerca de lo que creía, escondida, justo debajo de su cama, esta vez, sin zapatos tirados que pudieran delatarla.

* * *

Los tres días prometidos habían pasado en un segundo, incluso más rápido que milésimas de segundo. Como un rayo del cual solo logras ver la intensa luz luego de que ya ha desaparecido.

Se miro al espejo una vez más.

Vio su rostro, mas seria que nunca. Con la seriedad que el rostro adopta por sobre cualquier personalidad. Como la que sabe que hará algo que esta prohibido. Que la condena, que la consume en vida y después la consumirá en el infierno. Pero que desea, que no hay arrepentimiento ni duda en ninguna fracción de tiempo o en el gesto. Con ese tipo de seriedad. Con un temple irreconocible, lleno de intriga y decisión.

"_The show must go on" _

Era curioso como recordaba cosas como esas en momentos como esos. La canción de Queen no tenia nada que ver ahora y no tenia cabida en la situación, pero así era ella. Irreverente y carente de toda elocuencia, al igual que su apariencia, y más, la que se cargaba actualmente, con ese maquillaje impecable. Sus orbes azules saturadas de una sombra negra que cubría sus parpados, difuminándose por sus orillas, dándole un aspecto enigmático, como de pantera. Después de todo el color negro era uno de los favoritos de él.

Sus labios, acreedores a un tono rosado, más neutro y claro, para centrar la atención en sus ojos y la combinación resaltante del azul eléctrico de sus ojos y el negro. Los colores favoritos de él.

El rubor discretamente intenso en sus mejillas sobre su tez pálida de durazno. Como la tez de una muñeca. Como la tez de su hermana, pero esta vez, tenia que superarla, sobre cualquier suavidad en sus pieles que pudieran compartir como gemelas. Y se había propuesto a hacerlo, es más, se exigía hacerlo.

Su cabello, atado en una cola de caballo alta. Justo como Nathan le había dicho que quedaría en armonía con ese atuendo que había estado esperando con ansias ser estrenado.

Se había puesto el vestido negro, largo y de caída suave y elegante, de espalda descubierta, el mismo que había comprado en Chanel pocos días atrás, cuando sucedió todo ese escándalo por su hermana.

Se levanto de su asiento y miro como le quedaban sus atavíos. No tenía palabras para decir como se veía. Realmente estaba hermosa. Como nunca.

Antes de ponerse el collar de perlas que descansaba sobre su respectivo empaque, tomo el frasco del perfume N° 5, y aplico un poco detrás de sus orejas. Otro poco en las muñecas. Unas cuantas gotitas en el pecho, y con eso sería suficiente. Tampoco quería ahogarlo en la fragancia y sabía que a los hombres no les gustaba degustar de un cuello saturado de perfume, por muy caro y francés que fuera.

Al fin, tomo el collar de perlas con detalles en diamantes y lo acomodo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho ese día, sobre su espalda y pecho, resaltando de forma atrevida el atractivo del vestido.

Se miro una vez más al espejo desde todos los ángulos que pudiera y de arriba hacia abajo.

Todo era perfecto. Ella era perfecta, y su belleza enigmática y peligrosa, la hacían ver de una forma tan elegante y a la vez como de _femme fatale_, que no podía creer que fuera ella. No se veía como una muñeca de porcelana, como Amshel prefería, acostumbrado a las viejas formas del siglo XIX, pero tampoco parecía una joven caprichosa de clase alta que parecía estar de fiesta todo el tiempo.

Acerco su rostro hacia su reflejo en el espejo, masturbando su mirada con una vanidad que nunca habían presenciado sus ojos. Tan intensa y fuerte, que se podría decir que realmente era un pecado.

Bien dicen que el pecado mas grande los humanos, es la vanidad, y por sobre ellos, era aun mas grande y arrogante en las reinas.

* * *

De pronto, habían pasado los tres días, también para él, en un segundo, y Hagi, solo había visto a Saya y a Diva un par de veces, ya fuera en la cocina, o en el patio y sin muchas palabras para cruzarse. Todo era demasiado rápido, y los días se pasaban en una fracción de segundo que a la vez, se le hacia eterna, mientras el caballero se refugiaba en sus pensamientos. Parecía ansiar verla en el cuarto de música y saber lo que quería decirle, pero procuraba cuidado. La ansiedad y la curiosidad no era una buena combinación.

Saya… aun se preguntaba porque lo había citado en ese lugar. Quería pensar que para hablar mas claramente de _aquel _asunto- aunque habían pasado tantas cosas que era difícil saber exactamente de cual de todos los asuntos-. Podía ser, el arranque de histeria, el beso, el zapato… lo de Amshel…

¿Lo de Amshel? ¿No se supone que eso se había olvidado? La verdad no era que le molestaba lo que había pensado el otro día, cuando perdió el control y estuvo apunto de matarlo, claro que solo ciertos tipos de detalles que ocurrieron, como si todo se refugiara en un escondite extravagante, emanando una asquerosa peste.

No era que le molestara tanto que Saya intentara matarlo… porque díganme ¿Qué mujer no ha perdido el control por celos?

Pero aun así, si, prefería mil y un veces que Diva le coquetear lo que quisiera, que le sonriera, o que se riera al ver su reacción, a que Amshel se burlara de él a costa de Saya… eso fue algo que nunca pudo tolerar de ese desgraciado… pero pensándolo bien, no seria demasiado –pero si sucio- tolerar a Diva, y tal vez hasta peor.

Y Saya…

Saya…

_**Saya y Amshel.**_

Eso jamás lo soportaría, antes vería a Amshel muerto… o a la misma Saya. Es más, estaba seguro –o quería estar seguro- de que jamás se repetiría el incidente del vaso roto de esa mañana, quería pensar que su dama le había dicho la verdad, ¿Pero Amshel tratando de que ella no se lastimara? ¡Por favor! Podía estar callado en su punto más flemático y ensimismado en su música, pero no era ningún idiota! Y pensó que quizás Saya tenia que comenzar a usar vasos de plástico, así, Amshel ya no se tendría que verse en la necesidad de "ayudarla" claro si ayudar, se trata de tomarla de la cintura y tocarla con sus asquerosas manos.

Decir que su mente era un caos en ese momento era poco, más bien era un caos aun más amargo que el de costumbre. Las ganas de tocar el chelo cuando estaba en ese estado habían desaparecido, su cordura se transformaba en su contraparte, y para variar solo tenia pensamientos contradictorios unos contra otros chocando bruscamente contra su propia forma de ver las cosas. No, si tocaba, el sonido que crearía seria asqueroso y chillante para cualquier oído y no permitiría un golpe como ese a su elevado ego musical. Además, enojado, no se podía tocar música ni por accidente.

¿Enojado? ¿A que hora se había enojado? ¿Y porque demonios se había puesto a pensar en eso tan de pronto, cuando ya todo había pasado y hasta olvidado se creía? ¿O era que él también podía perder el control por sus celos en el momento menos esperado? Después de todo, si había alguien celoso en este mundo, era sin duda, Hagi.

_Prefería que Diva le coqueteara lo que quisiera, no que Amshel flirteara con Saya._

Saya era su dama, su ama, su amante, su madre, su vida, su… ¡Lo que fuera! ¡Era suya! Tenia que ser intocable para cualquiera. Aunque él no fuera nada para ella, mas que un simple caballero, al igual que Solomon. Aun así, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, y nada ni nadie podían quitársela, era suya y siempre lo seria, sin embargo quería creer que Saya no permitiría ser compartida.

_¿O si?_

_¿O no?_

¿Compartida? Y la palabra le sonó ideal para el titulo de alguna canción cursi de desamor e infidelidad… y era grave, porque el no era así, pero el que sonara cursi, no le quitaba su verdadero significado, ¿Saya podría llegar a eso? Claro que no, no había razón. Ella no era así. Ella no era como su hermana.

No, por supuesto que no… _o eso esperaba._

_Esperar, si, esperar es lo único que ha estado haciendo en su vida durante el último siglo._

_**Hagi… Hagi. ¡Hey, Hagi!**_

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y parpadeo repetidas veces, una voz femenina –y parecida- pero a la vez muy diferente lo llamaba desde hacia rato, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ignorándola por instantes, pero le fue imposible no darse cuenta de quien era. Aun así decidió ignorarlo. Ya sabía como se las gastaba…

_Prefería mil y un veces que Diva le coquetear lo que quisiera._

_**Hagi**__**… ¿Nunca escuchaste la frase, "cuidado con lo que deseas"?**_

Y ahí, estaba ella, y se pregunto como había llegado hasta el salón de música sin darse cuenta que sus piernas se movían casi sin su permiso.

Había escuchado algo antes de entrar al salón, el claro sonido de un arpa.

La obra Arabasque para arpa, de Debussy. Una de las obras más famosas para arpa.

La melodía siguió sonando, no se detuvo cuando entro a la habitación.

No pronuncio ni una palabra. Estaba demasiado confundido, y por un momento creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una sucia jugarreta.

Pero hubo algo que pudo reconocer, y que lo confundió aun más. No era locura… pero no tienen idea de cuánto hubiera preferido que se tratara de una demencia.

La joven, sentada con el arpa, la misma que tocaba. Una joven con la que se había familiarizado últimamente. Ella le daba la espalda, mostrando el largo de su elegante cuello y espalda, adornado por un collar de perlas que le había causado días atrás, muchísimos problemas, y que caía sobre la estrecha espalda en una fina tira de perlas y diamantes diminutos. Sabía que la observaban unos ojos confundidos que luchaban por separar la realidad de la fantasía, pero aun así no se detenía en su interpretación, sus manos seguían manipulando la infinidad de cuerdas del instrumento, con tal dulzura, que parecía que se había robado las manos de Nicanor Zabaleta, hasta que él, logro reconocerla por completo, llamándola por su nombre.

-¿Diva?- susurro Hagi desconcertado.

_**Cuanto hubiese deseado que todo fuera producto de la locura. **_

_**Pero ¿Qué nombre recibe la cordura, la locura, y la realidad, cuando estas se juntan? **_

_**

* * *

**_**¡Uf! Siento el retraso. Hace casi un mes que no actualizaba el fic. Lo siento, faltaban los detalles finales, pero también tuve un importante concierto y largos ensayos toda la semana pasada, y cuando estuve apunto de publicar en el fin de semana, una pequeña sabandija se me atravesó en el camino, tratando de buscarme, y ustedes saben que prefiero el anonimato ante las personas que me conocen, y por obvias razones no podía actualizar mientras este grandísimo imbécil estuviera buscándome y metiéndose en mis cosas, a pesar de que le dije que dejara el tema de Agatha en paz. Afortunadamente, ya me deshice de él, y podré seguir actualizando como antes lo hacia.**

**Y bueno, en el fic, como pueden ver, ha llegado lo que tanto han pedido (y aborrecido, seguro) un acercamiento entre Diva y Hagi, pero tampoco se confíen, saben que me gustan las sorpresas y salirme de lo establecido, y el siguiente capitulo no será como todos lo esperan. Y bueno, también Diva parece estar un poco ansiosa por Hagi, tanto que hasta lo cito haciéndose pasar por Saya e incluso se arreglo para él, pequeñas muestras de alguien que tal vez sufre de un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por algo, o alguien, o simplemente el desarrollo de un capricho, como lo prefieran ver. Con Hagi, quería dejar en claro que no se ha olvidado del incidente de Saya con Amshel. Y con respecto al arpa… bueno, siempre pensé que aunque Diva sabía cantar, si ella tocara otro instrumento (porque la voz también es un instrumento) en todo caso, seria el arpa. Además, la canción de Diva siempre tiene como uno de los instrumentos principales al arpa (no me hagan tanto caso, solo soy una estudiante) además, va con su personalidad, pero no por eso dejara de cantar, es solo para enriquecer el fic, supongo.**

**Y como siempre, gracias a los que me mandan reviews, que ya casi son 200, no me lo esperaba, y no seria si no fuera por ustedes. Enserio muchas gracias, y por cierto, si se comienza a ver OoC o cosas que los personajes no harían, háganme favor de decírmelo, de verdad, y es que no se, a veces siento que dejo a Diva en un papel de muy "zorra", ustedes que creen? **

**Recuerden que los reviews existen porque son mas específicamente criticas constructivas, que felicitaciones y cumplidos.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	27. El Arpa de Diva

**El Arpa de Diva**

-¿Diva?- por un momento, ciertamente la había confundido con Saya, pero ella, con cierto enfado después de darse cuenta del breve lapso de confusión de Hagi, y después de desafinar involuntariamente ante eso, detuvo la vibración de las cuerdas del arpa con ambas manos y volteo a ver al caballero, el cual esperaba, aunque para nada convencido, de que la que estaba ahí, era Saya… pero no…

Era Diva, de eso no podía haber duda, y tratar de hacerla pasar por su hermana era una vil tontería, prácticamente una traición y una ofensa a su ama. Solo Diva podía tener esos intensos e inmensos ojos azules y la piel extremadamente pálida, cosa que en ese momento lo asqueo, al ser algo completamente opuesto a Saya, además, después de darse cuenta del largísimo cabello que se cargaba la muchacha, mientras que el de Saya permanecía corto… y se pregunto que demonios hacia pensando en los "atractivos" de la ojiazul con tanto detalle, y que en un principio, prácticamente lo habían sobrecogido incómodamente al encontrarse con unos ojos azules en vez de unos cafés.

Tuvo que mover ligeramente la cabeza para salir de su auto-hipnotismo, y noto que Diva ya estaba parada frente a él, con una mano en la cadera, como si quisiera ganar espacio con el gesto, y Hagi se pregunto que rayos pretendía lograr cuando observo la vestimenta de la joven. El vestido negro que llevaba, a pesar de lucir impecable sobre su cuerpo, no le daba una sensación agradable, es más, era todo lo contrario. No podía evitar asociarlo con el arranque de furia de Saya y por consiguiente, su casi muerte, y todo por un vestido y un collar de perlas que en ese momento Diva portaba con elegante descaro, casi como una burla.

-Si, soy yo, ¿Creíste que era Saya?- pregunto Diva haciendo una mueca de indignación, como si se tratara de un insulto.

-Por un segundo- contesto apenas el caballero, desviando la mirada de Diva y sentándose con desgano en uno de los sofás de la habitación. La muchacha lo imito, y se sentó junto a él.

-Claro que si. Mi hermana es muy linda, es obvio, cuenta con mi belleza ¿No crees?- comento ella, perdida en su infinita vanidad sin siquiera darse cuenta, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Hagi, mas que un muy leve movimiento de cabeza, apoyando su afirmación, pero manteniendo la mirada hacia otro lado, dándole al ambiente un aire tenso y de desconfianza, y la verdad no era para menos, estaba bastante decepcionado y podría decirse que hasta enojado con Diva.

-Aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias… tú sabes, los ojos, el cabello, el color de piel, claro que yo no me veo tan muerta como tú, Hagi- dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo alusión a la descolorida piel del caballero, que daba cierta impresión de pertenecer al de un muerto viviente, y aun más con esa cara seria y fría que siempre se cargaba, y mientras ella seguía sonriendo sin importar el arisco comportamiento de Hagi, subió una de sus piernas sobre la rodilla de él, y el mismo, ante la acción, hizo una mueca –apenas perceptible- de asombro, mas por las palabras que por las acciones tomadas. Era como si una bruja le hubiera leído el pensamiento, al recordar las pequeñas diferencias físicas que separaban a Saya de Diva, pero pensó que solo era su tan curiosa y engañosa imaginación, hecha un caos sin remedio en ese momento.

-No deberías estar aquí- le espeto Hagi seriamente, mirando a su alrededor, mientras Diva parecía darle igual sus palabras, moviendo juguetonamente la punta del tacón sobre la rodilla de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto fingiendo demencia.

-Porque Saya me cito aquí- contesto mientras se quitaba de encima el pie de ella.

-Saya no fue la que te cito- afirmo Diva acercándose al caballero –Fui yo-

-¿Tú?- pregunto Hagi con una clara mezcla falso asombro y sarcasmo en su voz, al darse cuenta al llegar, casi de inmediato, del juego que la ojiazul había armado y en el cual lo había metido sin siquiera preguntarle, o al menos explicarle antes las reglas. Diva asintió a la interrogativa sin importar la ironía.

-¿Que necesidad había de que firmaras como Saya?- pensó entonces, que si Diva fuera más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, se hubiera dado cuenta de que él, hubiera acudido a la cita aunque la nota estuviera firmada por ella misma, pero Diva no contesto, ya que de todos modos, si Hagi fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como ella creía que era, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Saya jamás hubiera dejado una nota citándolo, así que las conclusiones de ambos, apuntaban hacia la misma cosa y terminaban en lo mismo; Hagi sentado en el sofá y Diva a su lado tratando de seducirlo, ataviada con un vestido negro y sobre unos demenciales tacones.

-¿Sabes algo…? Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que eres muy pensativo, supongo que eres de los que no gustan hablar mucho, sobretodo cuando _son engañados_- dijo la joven despreocupadamente, recargándose en el sofá y cruzando las piernas, haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra. Hagi no paso desapercibido eso, pero se limito a dedicarle una mirada de indiferencia, como si no le importara nada de lo que pudiera decir, y volvió sus ojos al mismo sitio de antes, fuera del alcance de Diva, a lo que la muchacha esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ya que mientras mas difícil fuera la presa, mejor era su sabor al devorarla, y eso era algo que a ella le encantaba hacer en todos los ámbitos posibles.

-Pensabas en Saya antes de entrar ¿Verdad?... _Estas celoso_- afirmo juguetonamente con una risilla cruel, sin dejar dudas en su tono de voz y sus palabras - Hagi, eres tan celoso… y aunque lo niegues, también vengativo y rencoroso- dijo incrementando la sonrisa y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, como si pensara en algo más para provocarle, levantando la mirada hacia el techo con falsos aires de ingenuidad.

Hagi se pregunto, ¿Quien demonios se creía que era? ¿Su psicoanalista? Y aunque Diva pudiera sonar arrogante y pretensiosa, estaba en lo cierto. Hagi quería vengarse por mucho que se lo negara a si mismo. Los sentimientos hostiles de los humanos no estaba descartados de su cuerpo aunque fuera un vampiro, y seguían latentes, esperando la pizca de ardor y furia para comenzar el incendio, como todo humano, sin embargo su subconsciente le gritaba que saciara sus bajos instintos haciendo algo al respecto con lo del supuesto "accidente" del vaso, regresándosela a Saya con la misma moneda, por mucho que la amara, y por lo mismo, con esa arma de doble filo a la que se le llama amor, le repugnaba la idea de pensar que se había dejado tocar por ese libidinoso y degenerado de Amshel, y estaba tan hastiado, tan harto, tan cansado, que no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas –no quería una vez mas- esperar por más tiempo, y la chispa buscaba encontrar el punto exacto de la madera en su cabeza para prender la hoguera. _Algo llamado celos_.

-¿Qué?- Hagi no pudo ni proferir una palabra más, pues en su boca no cabía más que el asombro mientras miraba a Diva, prácticamente fuera de si. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Ahora leía la mente? ¿Cómo Diva podía saber con tal exactitud, lo que la parte mas oscura de si mismo deseaba hacer? Pero, no era su estilo indagar en las demás personas, así que guardo la calma y su curiosidad, y trato de no formular otra pregunta, conciente de con quien estaba tratando.

-¿Qué como lo se? Hagi, soy Diva, y lo se todo- afirmo ella sonriendo orgullosa, como una adivina sumamente segura de sus poderes mentales en espera de una muy esplendida paga por sus servicios adivinatorios.

-Pero dejemos de lado a mi hermana… mejor, háblame de ti- pidió aun sonriente. Hagi por un instante se sintió dentro de una película sin titulo, sin director, ni camarógrafos, sin asistentes de vestuario ni de sonido, ni de imagen, solo dos actores principales haciendo un guión improvisado, olvidados por los cineastas y tratando de sobrevivir en un duro mundo, haciendo una típica escena, aburrida escena.

-No hay nada que decir- contesto él comenzando a cansarse de esa conversación, si así se le podía llamar, pues Diva no podía ser mas obvia en sus constantes coqueteos y a donde quería llegar.

-Ouch, que seriedad- dijo la joven exagerando un gesto de sorpresa e indignación, pero lejos de ofenderse, recargo su cuerpo en el sofá, inclinándose un poco hacia el lado donde estaba Hagi, y justo como ella quería, la acción llamo la atención del caballero el cual ya estaba alerta esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar… pero después, como no parecía suceder nada, y para sorpresa del mismo Hagi, se formo un silencio terriblemente incomodo, sin contar que Diva no apartaba su vista de él, así que, el caballero sin encontrar razón alguna para quedarse (a no ser que quisiera cumplir el obvio capricho de la jovencita, cosa a la que no se prestaría) se levanto como si nada y sin decir palabra, dispuesto a retirarse, pero ella lo detuvo sin siquiera levantarse, tomándolo del brazo fuertemente. Hagi se paro en seco instintivamente. La fuerza que la joven aplicaba sobre su brazo era brutal y podía jurar que en cualquier momento le molería el hueso del antebrazo, pero el caballero se abstuvo de mostrar alguna clase de gesto o pronunciar alguna palabra o quejido de dolor. Sabía que eso solo alimentaría más esa peculiar perversión sádica de Diva de querer proferir dolor en los demás.

–Diva, suéltame- ordeno Hagi sin moverse ni un poco, mientras Diva levantaba la vista, con una mirada azul tremendamente juguetona y a la vez horrorosamente lunática, proyectando una sofisticada sensualidad que Hagi apenas reconocía en ella, y una chispa de sadismo y placer.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, apretando más su mano, y escucho con decoro como se formo una fisura en el hueso de Hagi, grieta que al formarse pareció resonar por la habitación, pero él ni cuenta se dio del dolor y mientras Diva se regocijaba escuchando el eco del hueso lastimado, en su distracción y el placer que este le había provocado poniéndole la piel de gallina, Hagi contraataco soltándose bruscamente y tomando con fuerza el brazo que segundos antes lo mantuvo prácticamente cautivo.

El caballero la acorralo contra el respaldo del sofá con rapidez, y apretó ligeramente las delgadas muñecas de ella, como si quisiera darle un escarmiento definitivo y eficaz de que no se le acercara más (y de paso hacerle lo mismo), pero a diferencia de la reacción que esperaba de su parte (algún gesto de dolor, un intento de matarlo o escucharla proferir alguna maldición), esta acerco su boca a la mano que la tenia agarrada entreabriendo los labios, dejando salir la punta de su lengua, que lamió brevemente los dedos de Hagi, tensos alrededor de su muñeca.

Él sintió el húmedo y suave contacto en su piel y por un momento se quedo casi en shock, permitiendo sin querer que Diva lamiera una vez más su mano, y cuando retomo el control, la soltó casi con asco. Ella hizo caso omiso y casi le da por carcajearse, pero supo contenerse y se levanto y sin darle a Hagi tiempo de reaccionar, tomándolo por los hombros, y lo arrojo con fuerza contra el sofá justo como lo había hecho con ella. Era oficial, eso se había convertido en una peculiar y discreta pelea, una lucha de poderes.

-Eres tan asquerosamente fiel- espeto Diva con repugnancia y extraña sensualidad, sentándose encima del caballero y posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, en una posición insolente y por supuesto, indecente, cosa que incomodo sobremanera a Hagi, no por lo que estaba sucediendo, sino porque estaba sucediendo con la mismísima hermana de su ama.

-¿Eh?- murmuro Hagi con un involuntario gesto de confusión. Lo ultimo que hubiera esperado era escuchar un comentario como ese, pero viniendo de Diva tampoco le parecía tan sorpresivo, pero sintió que la piel se le erizaba cuando la muchacha apretó sus senos contra su pecho, y quiso levantarse en ese instante, pero podía sentir la constante e inhumana fuerza que la joven aplicaba sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a quedarse en su posición, pues sabia que en cualquier descuido, ella tomaría ventaja y fácilmente podría hacerle polvo los omoplatos y la clavícula.

-No son nada. No eres nada para ella- serpenteo las palabras refiriéndose a la relación caballero-ama que compartía Hagi con su hermana, sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de él y dejando que su frío aliento de cobra chocara en su cara como veneno puro –Tú y mi hermana no son nada. ¿Que te impide entonces hacer lo que quieres?- añadió bajando una de sus manos, acariciando lascivamente el largo de la clavícula que sobresalía ligeramente, para después acercar sus dedos al cuello de la camisa con una lentitud que te podía hacer perder la cabeza.

-Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia- respondió él manteniendo su mirada contra la de Diva, que brillaba como un glacial, extasiados ante el ataque casi fiero con el cual, prácticamente había tomado el control total sobre el caballero de su hermana.

-Te dije que quería saber mas sobre ti- le recordó abriendo con lentitud el primer botón de la camisa -Pero eres demasiado serio y desconfiado. Tienen que obligarte a hablar- y mientras decía eso, sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente y con lentitud a los de Hagi, jugando con la distancia como si se tratara de un amenazante cuchillo.

-¿Y te me tienes que echar encima para hacerlo?- espeto él con sarcasmo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tenia a Diva, terriblemente cerca.

-Si así lo prefieres, puedes ponerte arriba de mi- refuto ella riendo de forma perversa.

-¿No podrías simplemente ponerte a un lado?- pregunto guardando la calma y sin perder tiempo, conciente de que el control por ahora, era de Diva. Sabía que solo se le podía controlar o atacar cuando estaba distraída, y tratar de contradecirla bruscamente en ese momento era una muerte segura, cosa a la que Hagi no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era responder a las preguntas y extrañas frases de la joven con la mayor discreción posible, casi con aires de inocencia.

-No quiero- contesto ella, terminando de desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa -Quiero saber cuales son tus límites y hasta donde eres capaz de llegar- lo reto mientras sus dedos se acercaban danzantes hacia el siguiente botón.

Un conflicto de emociones se le vino encima a Hagi y por un momento le dio la sensación de estar ebrio. Sintió de nuevo sus sienes palpitar frente a la presión de tener a una mujer así de dispuesta solo para él y la frase de _"la carne es débil"_ le taladraba la conciencia y lo obligaba a tragar saliva. Mientras, Diva terminaba de desabrochar el segundo botón y cuando vio que las cosas no surtían el efecto instantáneo que ella esperaba, al menos no como ella quería, supo que tenía que hacer algo más drástico. Hagi se percato cuando Diva se irguió sobre el y con ambas manos, deslizo los tirantes del vestido por sus hombros, muy lentamente, frente a la flemática mirada de él.

Hagi endureció el gesto mientras el escote bajaba muy lentamente, revelando cada vez más. El controló los impulsos que de pronto osaban querer luchar contra él y todas sus promesas de fidelidad, pero algo dentro de si, algo casi desconocido, le gritaba con vehemencia que tomara a la joven como se le diera la gana, cuando finalmente, el escote del vestido se deslizo con ligereza hasta detenerse en la cadera de la joven, mostrando los pechos y el torso desnudo justo frente a la mirada fija e inexpresiva de Hagi.

Pero, como era de esperarse en alguien con tanto autocontrol como él, este ni siquiera se inmuto, o al menos, eso pareció. No puso atención en el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo de Diva, cosa que obviamente ella quería que pasara, pero él se dedico a mantener su mirada constante sobre los ojos de ella, que esperaba impaciente cualquier reacción. Cualquier gesto, cualquier cosa pero…

¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! Hagi ni siquiera mostró un gesto de sorpresa, de excitación, perversidad o de plano de asco. Estaba total y absolutamente inexpresivo, incapaz de transmitir cualquier tipo de emoción. Vamos, ¡Que ni siquiera se le había parado! Pensaba Diva desconcertada por la carencia de expresión, que parecía solo limitarse a pequeños momentos en los cuales únicamente mostraba enojo o fastidio al ser sacado de sus casillas, pero respecto al deseo sexual y carnal… era como si ni siquiera la viera, incluso, como si tratara de evitar la situación, al menos con ella.

Diva tenía la certeza de que Hagi no era un santo tampoco. Sabía que durante los largos periodos de sueño de Saya, él acostumbraba tener una que otra aventura nocturna con alguna joven y atractiva desconocida, únicamente para saciar sus necesidades como hombre para después desaparecer durante la noche o incluso hasta el amanecer (dependiendo) sin siquiera decir adiós, y Diva sabía que no tendría que haber demasiado problema, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Era prácticamente idéntica a Saya, es mas, podía afirmar que tenían el mismo tamaño de senos, entonces, le costaba entender porque Hagi parecía darle igual tenerla semidesnuda sobre él y obviamente, dispuesta, pero el problema con ella y con Hagi, es que después de todo, ella era hermana y por consiguiente una enemiga (recientemente) indirecta de Saya, su ama.

No importaba que su naturaleza les indicara a ambos estar juntos para procrear, seguía siendo una traición.

Hagi, sin reacción alguna, levanto ambas manos, y cuando Diva creyó que tocaría sus senos, él hizo todo lo contrario. Tomó ambos tirantes del vestido y con delicadeza los subió por sus brazos hasta los hombros, tapando los pechos de la joven.

¡La cara de Diva no tenia precio! El rechazo no podía ser más que obvio. Hagi no deseaba involucrarse con ella de ninguna forma sexual, o al menos eso parecía, pues en realidad una parte del caballero se moría por tirarse a la joven en ese mismo momento, casi en un acto realmente pecaminoso y prohibido, lleno de adrenalina por ser descubierto follando con la hermana de su reina. Tampoco podía negar que sentía la necesidad de cobrarle ciertas cosas a Saya. De regresarle con la misma moneda cosas que al siguiente segundo de concebirlas en su cabeza, le parecieron absurdas, inmaduras y tontas, y desistió de la idea de desquitarse de algo sin importancia como lo de Amshel y el dichoso vaso, cosa que aunque los días habían pasado, seguía rondándole la cabeza, dándole fuertes dolores de cabeza.

De todos modos Saya no merecía una traición de ese tamaño. Bastante había sufrido en su vida como para agregarle una cosa más a su conciencia y él no seria el responsable. Si bien era cierto que no era capaz de hacerla feliz, procuraría al menos no agregar malos sabores de boca a su larga lista de desazones amargos y decepciones. No importaba que tantos deseos tuviera de poseer a la ojiazul, sus deseos de seguirle siendo fiel a Saya y poder presumir del exigente autocontrol por el cual era característico le decían que lo mejor que podía hacer, era rechazar sutilmente a la joven, muy a su manera. Con silencio y una discreta acción.

Diva… simple y sencillamente no tenía palabras para lo que sentía. Estaba más que decepcionada, más que molesta y furiosa, se sentía humillada como nunca. Ella, con su infinito atractivo y belleza, jamás, ¡Jamás!, había sido rechazada por ningún hombre, despertando en todo aquel del sexo opuesto algún grado de deseo, y de pronto de la nada llegaba un caballero (quien por cierto, estaba destinado a ser su novio) y la rechazaba como si nada, y si el creía que eso era todo, estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

Diva no descansaría hasta hacer caer a Hagi en su telaraña e inyectarlo con su veneno hasta verlo caer a sus pies arrepentido y a la vez extasiado por su gloriosa presencia y porte de reina. Podría ser un caballero, un fiel sirviente, un esclavo dispuesto a todo incluso al sacrificio extremo y a la eternidad sirviendo a su ama sin pedir nada a cambio, pero era y siempre seria un hombre, y la carne, Oh, la carne es _tan débil_.

-¿Que carajo eres? ¿Un esquizoide?- pregunto frustrada levantándose, comenzando a pensar que él realmente padecía algún trastorno de personalidad, a juzgar por lo que parecía ser la falta de interés en el sexo y las relaciones sociales (cosa que se podía asegurar muy bien con el tremendamente inexpresivo semblante y el constante deseo de permanecer solo y al margen del mundo) aunque parecía que Diva en realidad trataba de echarle la culpa a cualquier cosa que estuviera a la mano, pues no terminaba de aceptar que la habían rechazado, fuera por la razón que fuera, y eso de alguna forma, la hacia sentirse horriblemente vulnerable, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a mostrar y prefería sustituirlo con enojo e insultos, aprovechando la oportunidad con cualquier cosa que pareciera estar fuera de lugar, (además de la pobre reacción por parte de él ante todo insulto e insinuación). Hagi, ignorando eso, sus ojos se entornaron hacia el arpa que yacía en el centro de la habitación con su imponente forma.

-¿Qué demonios estas mirando?- pregunto Diva enfadada, y como sabia que no recibiría respuesta alguna, dirigió su vista detrás de ella, hacia donde miraba Hagi -Si, toco el arpa. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué solo sabia cantar?- refunfuño, sin quitar la vista de su arpa, ya que, conciente de que estaba lejos de la vista de él, por alguna razón su gesto en ese momento se ablando torpemente y sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba, su barbilla temblaba ligeramente y sentía que su garganta se cerraba, pero hizo caso omiso a ello y siguió mirando el arpa. Hagi tampoco quito la vista del instrumento, fijándose entonces en el ángel dorado tallando en la cima del mismo. Alguna vez escucho que el arpa era el instrumento de los ángeles, y pensó entonces que el que dijo eso se retractaría de lo dicho si conociera a Diva. Mientras tanto, ella volteo a verlo de nuevo, con el mismo rostro despreocupado y mimado de siempre, cuando Hagi de pronto la miro con unos ojos tan penetrantes, que la hizo temblar ligeramente.

-Esto jamás paso, Diva… y si llegas a contárselo a Saya… **te matare**- sentencio Hagi, a lo cual Diva rió cínicamente justo después de escuchar la amenaza.

-No, no te rías… si dices algo de esto, te matare. Juro que te matare Diva- afirmo el caballero interrumpiendo de golpe el ataque de risa de la joven, y ya, al fin dispuesto y sobretodo, libre de irse, camino a la puerta, seguido de la perturbada e iracunda mirada glacial de la joven, mientras él salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, dejándola sola en el cuarto de música.

Diva apenas recuperaba la respiración y no se dio cuenta cuando había dejado de tomar aire, pero sus ojos se perdieron en un punto invisible frente a ella, sola y con el latido de su corazón acelerado. No puso atención y camino al centro de la habitación, donde yacía su arpa. Se sentó al lado de ella, y se mantuvo un momento más en silencio. Se relamió los labios, ausentes todavía del tacto de los de Hagi, haciéndola sentirse extrañamente culpable, y levanto ambas manos hacia las cuerdas, preparándose para tocar.

Se sintió… en la penumbra, a pesar de toda la luz que la iluminaba, se sintió muerta, exquisitamente muerta y se sonrió a si misma, cínicamente, mientras dos lagrimas resbalaban sutilmente por su rostro, caídas directamente de ambos ojos, fijos en la nada bajo una mirada inexpresiva y peculiarmente dolida, como si no supiera si lloraba de coraje, de tristeza, o simplemente por nada.

No. No lloraba por nada de eso, quería creer que así era. Prefería llorar por su victima, en falso dolor, porque Hagi no escaparía de su traicionero narcótico tan fácil. Él iba a ser el único muerto en el cuento, no ella.

Él seria el que muriera… no ella, se juro a si misma mientras tocaba con fluidez las cuerdas y las notas que componían el Arabesque de Debussy.

Hagi se recargo un momento detrás de la puerta, también había olvidado respirar y se quedo escuchando como el arpa sonaba dentro de la habitación, manipulada a su antojo por las manos de Diva, creando un solitario sonido que por alguna razón, lo hizo sentirme como el ser mas ruin y depravado de la tierra. Así se mantuvo, escuchando atento las notas formando la música bajo los dedos de esa niña, sintiéndose terrible, sintiéndose tan vacío como ella se sentía, embelesado en un sonido que sonaba tan nostálgico, de una oscuridad opaca y muerta tanto como lo era su propia música, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Diva lloraba y no pudo mas que bajar la mirada confundido por el repentino sentir de la joven arpista.

Su mente ahora era un escenario de guerra sin ganador ni perdedor, más que su cuerpo inerte y desangrado en el desmoronado y agrietado suelo de batalla, con un tiro en la sien y una pistola en su mano derecha. Sintió el llanto de Diva parecido, sino es que idéntico al llanto de Saya, y por un breve instante las confundió de nuevo, entre el telar de lagrimas.

"_Ella no es Saya",_ pensó Hagi.

Es Diva. Ella es la que porta la pistola en su mano, pistola con la que le acaba de volar los sesos.

-Un cigarro me revivirá- susurro Hagi, recordando su aspecto cadavérico por naturaleza, que por un momento hasta lo asusto al imaginarse a si mismo tirado en el suelo con un balazo en la sien y los restos de su cerebro embadurnados entre su cabello, mojado en su propia sangre, y mientras los escalofríos lo invadían, saco del saco una cajetilla de cigarros a medio terminar.

Últimamente le había dado por tratar de dejarlo ¿Por qué? Era tonto pensar que un quiróptero podía enfermarse de cáncer o enfisema pulmonar –como se lee en la leyenda de advertencia en el empaque- pero simplemente quiso dejarlo para no darle un "mal ejemplo" a Saya, claro que ahora, los malos ejemplos salían de ella por si solos, al parecer siguiendo fielmente los pasos de su joven hermana.

Un pequeño encendedor en su mano, y la llama salio después de un breve tiempo dormida, y Hagi se llevo un cigarro a la boca, encendiéndolo. Aspiro de inmediato, a veces prefería el humo que el aire. Luego exhalo.

_**Relájate, todo esta por mejorar.**_

Le decía con serenidad la misma voz que le exigía tirarse a Diva, pero trato de no hacerle caso. Nunca podía confiar en ella, pensó mirando hacia arriba, mientras daba otra bocanada de humo y repetía el proceso, mirando las figuras grises que se formaba producto del toxico humo y entonces, recordó la película sin director, sin asistentes, sin cámaras y sin titulo, solo con esos dos actores huérfanos y el nombre de la cinta –casi obscena- llego a su mente como un rayo parte con precisión casi quirúrgica el tronco de un enorme y longevo árbol, imposibilitado contra la fuerza brutal y furtiva de la naturaleza.

_Diva sonrió._

_

* * *

_**¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! Me estuve haciendo la tonta con este capitulo pues si estuvo algo tedioso de hacer ya que la única interacción que hay es entre Hagi y Diva, además de que se me atravesó un viaje y no podía corregir los errores ortográficos así que no tenia caso subir el capitulo, además de que estuve de viaje como por dos semanas y el insomnio me mataba (aun) Llevo como dos meses sin dormir a gusto, y sin mis cigarros para cuando escribo, ¡Peor!**

**Como sea, como leyeron, Hagi no se dejo por Diva, lo cual me pareció de lo más lógico de acuerdo con el personaje, así que para el lemmon, aun falta. Si pongo lemmon de una vez se va a ver muy irreal, pero si, Hagi si sintió deseos de, diciéndolo vulgarmente, follarsela, pero recuerden que es un personaje muy fiel y hará todo lo posible por no traicionar a Saya de esa manera, pero Diva también es terca y persistente y no descansara hasta hacer que Hagi caiga redondito, así que la relación entre Hagi y Diva se tornara en algo así como una lucha de quien se rinde primero, y a partir de este capitulo empieza algo así como una nueva etapa de la historia, donde ahora si, todos se declaran la guerra sin palabras, por medio de mentiras e intrigas (¡Ay que mamon se escucho eso!) y Kai y el Escudo Rojo pondrán manos a la obra después de un ratito de depresión por el abandono de Saya, así que aparecerán mas seguido, al igual que se incrementara la **_**folie **__**à **__**deux**_** entre las gemelas (siempre he pensado que de alguna u otra forma comparten los mismos demonios y traumas desde diferentes puntos de vista, y que eso mismo las mantiene separadas, pero a la vez, necesitan estar juntas, creándoles a ambas al final, algo así como un tipo de delirio o paranoia compartida y de dependencia de la una a la otra).**

**En si, la siguiente etapa del fic será más agresiva y con más mentiras entre todos, tratando de beneficiarse de una u otra manera a costa de los demás, como si fueran caníbales, un nido de víboras y buitres hambrientos tratando de convertir a los demás en carroña, solo pequeños reflejos de su servidora.**

**Por cierto, en unos ****días me cambiare de ciudad temporalmente, así que con la mudanza y eso, probablemente estaré unos días sin computadora, así que no podré escribir y puede que tarde en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, no será tampoco muchísimo tiempo y tengan por seguro que si actualizare.**

**Sin mas que decir, muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, gracias a ustedes ya sobrepasan los 200, al igual que gracias a los que me felicitan por msn o me preguntan sobre la historia, al igual a los que han seguido el fic hasta casi los treinta capítulos sin cansarse.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	28. Sangre

**Sangre**

Estaba… ¿confundido?

Bueno, para que negarlo, era una posibilidad que estuviera confundido, y no podía decírselo a nadie, mas que al mismo violonchelo, pero como su confusión (o fuera lo que fuera) era exagerada, no era capaz de hablarle al chelo ni en clave de Fa, ni en clave de Sol, y mucho menos en Clave de Do. El idioma de la música, el cual él decía dominar, ahora le parecía ilegible y se había convertido prácticamente en un sordo, con muñones al final de sus brazos en lugar de dedos.

Suspiró. Un suspiro de cansancio, de incertidumbre, de saber que te metiste en un enorme problema y que tienes que salir de el antes de que explote sobre ti. Un suspiro de esos, cuando sabes que estas jodido.

Ese problema, tenia nombre y apellido: Diva "Goldsmith".

Dejo caer ambas manos como si sostuviera enormes bloques de acero en cada una, así como también dejo caer el arco al piso del chelo, sin importarle que se maltratara. Volvió a suspirar, como sintiendo que había traicionado a su instrumento al hacer eso, o como si lo hubiera insultado u ofendido, pues no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Arabesque para arpa de Debussy, ejecutada por Diva. Ahora el chelo le parecía demasiado inferior con sus simples cuatro cuerdas.

Tomo un poco de fuerza, y recogió el arco del piso. Lo tomo en la posición adecuada sobre las cuerdas, dispuesto a tocar Sarabande de la suite no.1 de Bach, pero tan solo toco la primera nota, y no pudo haber sonado cosa mas horrorosa y desafinada, con un horrendo sonido chirriante, incluso peor que cuando comenzó a aprender.

-Dios…- murmuro Hagi sorprendido de su fallo, sus oídos desequilibrados y sus manos casi temblorosas, como si tuvieran miedo de estar poseídas por algún ente desconocido que no le permitiría tocar nunca mas _-"Tocare lo que sea"-_ pensó entonces, volviendo a poner el arco sobre las cuerdas y lo primero que pudo y único que se le ocurrió tocar fue… ¿Estrellita?

-No es cierto…- se dijo él, cerrando los ojos como si no quisiera ver (cuando en realidad se trataba de escuchar) al reconocer de inmediato el primer compás, sin saber por que había comenzado a tocarla, y se detuvo de golpe –Demasiado fácil- susurro, por consiguiente, aburrido, y después ese pensamiento, le arrebato una diminuta sonrisa… no debía de burlarse de esa pieza. Después de todo, con piezas como esas y simples canciones de cuna es como había comenzado. Todos los músicos comenzaban así, solo para después burlarse de las mismas piezas que los iniciaron en la música, creyendo que habían nacido con el conocimiento del instrumento y la música. Que vanidad.

Volvió a tocarla ya sin dudar, después de todo, con cosas como esas había aprendido, no había nada de que avergonzarse.

Pasó un rato, y siguió tocando piezas extremadamente fáciles, de principiantes. De alguna forma, le hacia sentir que era aquel niño que estaba aprendiendo, y que seguía viviendo en el Zoológico. Que mas daba, le traía buenos recuerdos, le recordaba que en ese entonces aun no conocía a la fatal Diva y el mayor de sus problemas era complacer a Saya al tocar, y la mayor duda que podía tener, era sobre la rara medicina que la joven tomaba diariamente. Esos eran todos sus "problemas" en aquel entonces.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto alguien detrás de él. Hagi se detuvo de golpe y volteo, encontrándose con Saya, que sonreía un tanto confundida, casi sarcástica.

-¿Qué te ha dado por tocar algo tan fácil? Que yo sepa tocas a la perfección las seis suites de Bach, y lo que sea. Y la numero cinco es tu favorita, siempre la tocas- le dijo Saya parándose frente a el, como si de nuevo fuera su maestra. Hagi de pronto la recordó vestida con los enormes y caprichosos vestidos de aquella época.

-Si, es mi favorita. Tu me la enseñaste, pero hoy no puedo tocar nada de eso- contesto con la misma seriedad de siempre, sin cambios en su rostro ni en su voz.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- pregunto ella con algo de sarcasmo y burla, riendo un poco de su olvidado conocimiento sobre el chelo.

-Ah, quieres desquitarte- dijo Hagi levantando las cejas con cierto tono cómico en la voz, recordando la vez que Saya confeso que le molestaba que él tocara mucho mejor que ella, y él, con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo, le había ofrecido su ayuda para perfeccionar su habilidad, la cual ella rechazo ofendida y enojada, pero de pronto, Hagi miro de nuevo su arco, y cuando levanto la mirada, ya no estaba Saya.

-¿Qué?- murmuro sorprendido, encontrándose completamente solo en la habitación y sin rastro de que hubiera estado alguien mas. Hagi llamo a Saya un par de veces mientras la buscaba con la mirada, pero ni rastro de ella, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí hablando con él.

Hagi se pregunto si estaría alucinando, o simplemente todo era un delirio, una broma pesada y de mal gusto, producto de su caótica confusión, y los recientes hechos.

* * *

Estaba furiosa, y sentía unas ganas tremendas de matarlo, ya fuera lentamente o de un solo movimiento, pero quería matarlo de la forma que fuera. Desaparecerlo así nada más. Dios, pocas veces había estado tan pero tan enojada. Sentía que las venas le explotarían en cualquier momento solo de la ira que sentía y se le acumulaba por dentro. En su vida, la habían humillado de esa manera tan descarada e insolente. Tan vulgar y nauseabundamente correcta.

¿Quién carajo se creía para rechazarla de esa manera? El desgraciado tenia suerte de que una mujer como ella se fijara en él, y todavía el estúpido se ponía exigente, escudándose en su estúpida fidelidad a su hermana. Era tan asqueroso, que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldrían las vísceras por la boca.

-¡Estúpido!- vocifero con fuerza dando un manotazo, abriendo la llave de la bañera -¡Mil veces estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un tonto Hagi!- grito iracunda de nuevo, mientras con brusquedad ataba su cabello para evitar que se mojara al entrar a la bañera, que rápidamente se había llenado de agua.

Pateo el piso con sus pies descalzos, y sintió la picazón del golpe en sus plantas, pero no le importo. Tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para calmarse, o los impulsos de su enojo la dominarían y eso lo arruinaría todo, y aunque era un lujo que se podía permitir antes, ahora no tenía más opciones que tragarse su bilis.

Se calmo un momento, y respiro profundamente. Toco el agua que ya se había acumulado en el jacuzzi. Estaba bien fría, y cuando termino de llenarse por completo la tina, se metió en ella lentamente.

El agua helada, a contrario de lo que siempre pasaba, no la relajo ni un instante, y sus músculos seguían igual de tensos, al igual que el dolor de cabeza le martillaba el cráneo, así que alargo su brazo hacia una cajetilla tirada en el piso del baño, y saco un cigarrillo. Lo prendió, y cerró los ojos mientras sacaba el humo de su boca, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Al cabo de un rato y después de que se consumieran los tres cigarros que se había fumado, se quedo dormida dentro del agua.

* * *

No sabía por qué estaba enojada. Solo lo estaba, pero lo estaba tanto y sin saber por qué, que solo sintió unas tremendas ganas de acostarse y ponerse cómoda, así que se limito a quitarse la ropa y la tiro por ahí en el piso, metiéndose semidesnuda a la cama hasta quedar profundamente dormida, aunque le había costado varios minutos lograr conciliar el sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso dormida, pero de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, y entonces la recordó.

En ese momento solo vio un montón de luces prendiéndose y apagándose en medio de una gran y densa oscuridad repetidas veces, como si estuviera en medio de la pista de baile de una disco, y de pronto, en medio de la oscuridad que se iluminaba por segundos, vio su figura desnuda y de espaldas frente a ella. Frunció el entrecejo confundido y miro sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía estar ella misma, frente a ella? Aun confundida, se "miro" de nuevo, y de entre sus piernas, vio como escurría sangre.

Se irguió en la cama, asustada y agitada por la visión, y con una extraña incertidumbre recorrerle el pecho con un desagradable ahínco. Se quito las sabanas de encima de un solo movimiento, como si estuviera poseída y las arrojo al suelo casi con coraje, mientras se paraba, y miro hacia las sabanas tiradas, que estaban manchadas de con unas gotitas de sangre.

Al ver eso, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, y camino hacia el espejo. Observo su cuerpo semidesnudo en el reflejo, y a su entrepierna emanando sangre que escurría en largos y gruesos hilillos por el largo de sus piernas, manchándole los muslos, las pantorrillas y los pies.

Sintió miedo, y después un fuete dolor en el vientre. No tenia ni idea de que pensar en ese momento, hasta que miro el reflejo de su rostro, pálido y perdido.

-No… No…- susurro casi tranquilamente, como tratando de pensar que seguía dentro de la pesadilla –Sangre…- murmuro de nuevo bajando la cabeza para ver el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo ella –Mis bebes- dijo aterrada.

* * *

Despertó de pronto, de golpe, casi como si se hubiera caído de un abismo y se le hubiera machacado el cuerpo al caer, y miro el agua. Estaba roja parcialmente, había figuras rojas y volátiles danzando dentro del agua cristalina. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tapándose la boca con una mano, y como si se tratara de un zombie y salio de la tina, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo poseído por alguien más, y camino desnuda fuera del baño, hacia el espejo, donde se miro confundida.

Su entrepierna emanaba sangre sin control, casi a borbotones.

-¿Estoy menstruando?- se pregunto consternada mirando su reflejo y el charco que se formaba entre sus pies, ya manchados y que se mezclaba con el agua que escurría por su cuerpo, al igual que vio el camino de manchitas rojas que había dejado sobre el piso –No puede ser…- susurro llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Pero… si estoy embarazada…- se recordó ahora llevándose ambas manos a la boca, a punto de gritar.

* * *

Camino hacia el baño con la vista nublada y con una agonizante debilidad cayéndole sobre la cabeza y los hombros, susurrando que no podía ser, que era imposible.

-Hagi- murmuro horrorizada, llamándolo desesperada.

* * *

-Saya…- dijo de pronto Hagi, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, si extraña, terrible, pero familiar. Se levanto de la silla enseguida, movido por el terrible presentimiento que se había apoderado de él. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía, que era grave, muy grave, y tenia la clara certeza de que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder.

Podía reconocerlo, cuando su sangre hervía desesperada, como las llamas del averno, cuando algo así estaba pasando, o estaba apunto de pasar. Lo sabía y lo recordaba perfectamente, porque hace pocos días, experimento la misma sensación, algo que casi lo lleva a la muerte.

Con una rapidez inhumana impulsada por ello, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la habitación de Saya.

Se encontró con la puerta cerrada y con llave. No tenía necesidad de llamar, sabía que algo estaba pasando, así que se ahorro tiempo y de una patada abrió la puerta y entro como caballo desbocado llamando a Saya a gritos. La luz de la lámpara solo alumbraba parcialmente la habitación, todo lo demás estaba a oscuras. Estuvo a punto de prender la luz, cuando miro confundido hacia el piso en su afán de encontrar a Saya de inmediato, pero lo que vio, lo dejo helado, casi paralizado y con la mano elevada a mitad del camino para encender la luz.

En el piso, a unos pasos de él, había salpicaduras de sangre, así como las huellas de unos pies desnudos entintados en rojo.

-¿Sangre?- susurro Hagi, mirando algunos charcos. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido ahí? Se pregunto paralizado ¿Será que otra vez Saya había perdido el control y había atentado contra su vida? ¿O había tratado de matar a alguien? Pensó asustado por las consecuencias, cuando, acercándose a la cama de Saya, vio impregnada en las sabanas tiradas las manchas rojizas de sangre fresca, al igual que en el colchón, centrándose sobretodo en el medio del lecho.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había sangre? se pregunto Hagi, cuando dirigió su mirada a una de las puertas de la habitación, la del baño, que se encontraba semiabierta. Camino silenciosamente hacia ella, y llamo a Saya una vez más. Mientras más se acercaba, comenzó a escuchar unos raros murmullos que se acentuaban a cada paso. Susurros imposibles de entender y demasiado bajos incluso para su oído, pero sabia que eran susurros de agonía y ayuda, eso era indudable.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, y la escena lo dejo perplejo.

Saya estaba dentro, tirada en el suelo y recargada hacia la pared, arrinconándose como si estuviera esperando la muerte, con la mirada perdida hacia quien sabe donde, como si de una demente encerrada se tratara. Solo traía puesto una delgada blusa lila de tirantes y unas bragas del mismo color, pero parcialmente rojas, manchadas de sangre. Las manos y piernas de Saya estaban en el mismo estado, y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Saya ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Hagi, caminando hacia ella con cuidado, pero ella parecía no advertir la presencia de su caballero y seguía mirando a un punto perdido en el aire, susurrando cosas inteligibles.

-Saya…- la llamo Hagi de nuevo, inclinándose a un lado de ella tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Después de todo no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, y no podía arriesgarse a que la situación hiciera pasar a su ama por otra crisis -…Saya- volvió a llamarla después de unos segundos esperando una respuesta en vano, cuando, al fin, esta lo miro temblando y con los ojos inundados en angustia.

-Estoy perdiendo a mi bebes, Hagi- susurro con la voz quebrada y a la vez, demasiado lejana, como si un fantasma se hubiese robado sus cuerdas vocales –Estoy abortando. Mira la sangre- dijo entrecortadamente, apuntando al piso manchado como si estuviera apuntando a un asesino, para después mirarse las manos ensangrentadas y temblorosas.

Hagi frunció el ceño confundido. Extremadamente confundido. ¿Cómo que embarazada? Saya jamás había estado embarazada. No existía el aborto que ella mencionaba con tanta angustia, al contrario, lo único que estaba sucediéndole, era que estaba menstruando, concluyo por lógica Hagi, dándose cuenta en pocos segundos de que la sangre que había visto no era de ninguna herida, si no que provenía de la entrepierna de Saya, como le sucedía a todas las mujeres fértiles de determinada edad al no ser fecundadas, y las reinas quiróptero no eran la excepción.

No sabía porque Saya estaba actuando de esa forma tan extraña. Era como si no supiera lo que le pasaba o jamás lo hubiera experimentado antes, cuando, por obvias razones, desde los doce años más o menos el periodo menstrual se presentaba en su cuerpo una vez al mes, y así hasta la fecha, a menos que quedara embarazada. Pero lo que lo dejaba pensando, era que Saya no estaba mintiendo, su mirada era irrefutable y no había mentiras ni falso drama de por medio. Realmente estaba asustada, porque según ella, estaba en pleno aborto.

-Saya… no tienes nada- le dijo Hagi tomándola de los hombros suavemente para que lo mirara –Solo tienes el periodo. Jamás has estado embarazada- le explico con lentitud para que comprendiera la naturaleza de lo que le sucedía.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Estoy abortando!- vocifero exaltada la joven, dando un par de puñetazos al piso.

-No… no, no puede ser. No. ¡No!- exclamo desesperada la joven, corriendo al baño y dejando en el piso una estela de manchas rojas que no dejaban de emanar de su entrepierna.

* * *

Siguió susurrando que no podía ser, y busco con desesperación en un mueble celeste del baño, algo que pudiera ayudarla a detener la hemorragia, pero sabía que nada le serviría.

No podía estarle sucediendo eso, no podía ser por que estaba embarazada, no podía estar abortando, se repetía una y mil veces con la preocupación golpeándole el pecho y la conciencia.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero tuvo que hacerlo, pensó tratando de consolarse a si misma, pero lo que mas miedo le daba, el arrepentirse.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de forcejeo y arduo trabajo de convencimiento, Hagi logro hacer que Saya se calmara y hacerla entrar en razón. Ella se había quedado mirándolo confundida, como si no supiera que hacia él ahí con ella, ni porque estaba así, toda llena de sangre. Había preguntado que había pasado, cuando un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hizo retorcerse de dolor y enseguida, al ver sus piernas manchadas de sangre, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo.

Roja de vergüenza como en su vida lo había estado, miro a Hagi y le ordeno entre enojada y apenada que saliera de su habitación inmediatamente. Este, aunque entendiera lo que estaba sucediéndole y realmente no le molestara, no trato de tranquilizarla por que sabía que seria en vano y solo se ganaría más gritos, y solo haría que Saya se sintiera aun más avergonzada y probablemente se llevaría de premio una buena y certera bofetada, así que opto por salir de la habitación rápidamente. Cuando se calmara hablaría claro con Saya, para aclarar todo el asunto y saber como es que, por unos momentos, la había encontrado tan fuera de si, hablando de un embarazo inexistente, pero solo cuando se calmara. Sabía que una mujer "en sus días" podía ser aun más temible que cien quirópteros hambrientos en busca de comida.

Pero lo entendía, en parte, aunque por ser hombre jamás lo hubiera experimentado. Realmente debía de ser una lata el aguantar al menos cinco o más días el constante dolor en el vientre, los frecuentes dolores de cabeza, y por supuesto la incomodidad de la sangre y tratar de evitar los "accidentes".

Sí, definitivamente debía esperar a que se calmara lo suficiente, por que de lo contrario podía ganarse el odio de Saya por el resto de sus días.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, Saya abrió la puerta de su habitación, ya vestida y limpia después de una rápida ducha, con un cómodo pijama de algodón color verde manzana. Había preferido ponerse el pantalón suelto que el short, y la blusa de tirantes que hacia juego. Ya bastante piel le había enseñado a Hagi, además estaba tremendamente avergonzada por lo sucedido. El que Hagi la encontrara diciendo cosas sin sentido y llena de sangre menstrual, era un recuerdo que la avergonzaría por el resto de su vida, pero sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, y estaba conciente de que él estaba fuera su habitación esperándola y ver como se encontraba. Por mucha pena que tuviera y sin saber como hablarle o simplemente como verlo a la cara sin ponerse roja, no podía dejarlo ahí afuera como perrito abandonado, así que respirando profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Con la mirada un poco baja, se encontró a su caballero de frente a ella.

-Pasa- dijo Saya con desgano, esperando que Hagi no se lo tomara a mal, pero este estaba conciente de la vergüenza que Saya estaba pasando aunque a él le diera igual si ella estaba en sus "días" o no, pero con discreción entro a la habitación, y por supuesto, esperando una explicación al insólito comportamiento de su ama.

-No es que quiera molestarte, Saya… Pero, ¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?- pregunto él con el tono mas suave y comprensible que pudo plasmar en su voz. Saya se sentó en la cama, a la cual, ya le había cambiado las sabanas y por supuesto, le había dado una limpieza rápida a las partes del piso que se habían ensuciado, antes de hacer entrar al caballero.

-Pues… veras, no se como explicarlo sin que suene como una locura…- comenzó a hablar la joven, la cual miro un momento a su caballero antes de proseguir, y este le mando una mirada que le decía que no había problema, que solo dijera lo que tuviera que decir y sin omitir nada, además, ella ya sabía que no podía tener secretos con él, su caballero se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de cualquier cosa que le sucediera, así que Saya sin muchas opciones, se tranquilizo un poco, estaba segura de que él la entendería fuera lo que fuera, así que tomando un poco mas en confianza, comenzó su relato.

-Estaba muy enojada, no se por qué, pero me fui a dormir, y de pronto tuve una pesadilla muy rara, me desperté, me levante y vi que… bueno, tú sabes- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, avergonzada, mientras los colores se le subían irremediablemente a la cara. Hagi, entendiendo el asunto sin más palabras, asintió esperando a que ella prosiguiera –Bueno… no se por qué, me asuste mucho, y de pronto sentí como si… sentí sin razón alguna que estaba abortando. De pronto se me vino a la mente la idea de que estaba embarazada- dijo confundida y balbuceando un poco, como si ni ella misma entendiera el relato que contaba.

-Era como si no fuera yo. ¿Cómo iba a estar abortando, si nunca he estado embarazada? El asunto es que, en ese momento, sentí todo lo contrario, ni siquiera me sentía como yo, era como si estuviera en un sueño y me estuviera viendo a mi misma, pero al mismo tiempo como si no fuera yo… lo siento, no encuentro la manera de explicarlo mejor- se excuso la joven, pero Hagi comprendiendo la situación aun mejor de lo que ella misma lo hacia, o al menos trataba de hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera, le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Entonces, te digo que me asuste, y lo único que pude hacer fue arrinconarme en el suelo- añadió, terminando así lo único que podía contar de lo que había pasado. Era la única explicación que su cabeza podía encontrar a un episodio de locura que jamás había experimentado, y esas, eran las únicas palabras de coherencia que su lengua podía formular.

-Tal vez…- hablo Hagi después de un largo silencio, acercándose a Saya -… sentiste algo parecido que, quizás, Diva estaba sintiendo. Dicen que algunos hermanos gemelos, si uno enferma, el otro sufre los síntomas- comento sobre la popular creencia, que no se sabe aun a ciencia cierta, de las extrañas conexiones magnéticas, psicológicas, telepáticas o sabrá Dios que sea, que se dice tienen los gemelos. Saya pensó que si podría ser, pero entonces recapacito en sus palabras. Ósea, si ella estaba sintiendo lo síntomas de un aborto… ¿Entonces su hermana estaba…?

Pero no pudo preguntar ni decir nada, porque un grito desgarrador quebró el silencio, viajando a trabes del aire, filtrándose por todo el lugar con una histeria enfermiza.

El escalofriante alarido le puso los pelos de punta a Hagi y Saya, que enseguida miraron hacia todos lados, convencidos de que se trataba de algún espíritu o algo por el estilo, cuando después recapacitaron en la estupidez que estaban pensando, y mientras el grito seguía retumbando por todos lados y haciendo un eco helado en sus oídos, se dieron cuenta de que la que gritaba, en realidad era Diva.

* * *

**¡Uf! Cuanto me ha gustado este capitulo. Y mil disculpas por la tardanza, me estoy mudando ya, ademas de que estaba reeditando los capitulos, ya saben, quitando cosas aqui, agregando otras alla, arreglando dedazos y mejorando la narracion.**

**Bueno, como sea, y como pueden ver, en este capitulo Diva y Saya pareciera que "intercambiaron" sus almas o una cosa ****así. Se dice que los gemelos, cuando uno se enferma, el otro padece los síntomas, obviamente no es nada comprobado, pero es una creencia muy socorrida y me base en ella para hacer este capitulo. Se que pude herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores al hablar de "cosas de las que no se hablan" como la menstruación, si fue así, me disculpo. La verdad no se si las hembras de quiróptero puedan menstruar, pero se que casi todas las hembras de seres vivos sobre la tierra tienen algún tipo de aviso cuando estas pueden procrear, así como cuando no son fecundadas, ¿Pero que mas da?, es solo ficción, pero desde mi punto de vista Diva y Saya deberían menstruar, aunque creo que jamás presentarían menopausia.**

**Como sea, para explicar un poco lo que sucedió pues se que puede estar algo confuso. Saya comienza a menstruar, ya saben empiezan los dolores y el sangrado, mientras Diva tiene los síntomas de un aborto "espontáneo", ya verán después de lo que hablo. Saya obviamente esta ligeramente trastornada y saben que ella puede perder el control y más si se trata de su hermana, así que Saya entra en un tipo de delirio, algo así como los síntomas del "**_**trastorno psicótico breve",**_** es mas, sospecho que ella puede padecer un poco de ese trastorno. Y bueno, retomando lo otro, al estar Diva abortando, Saya sufre los síntomas, creyendo que la que esta embarazada es ella y que ha entrado en fase de aborto, confundiendo el periodo con eso. Sobre el presunto aborto de Diva hablare de eso hasta el siguiente capitulo y se llevaran yo creo que una sorpresita más de uno.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada mas que explicar, así que doy gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, y ya saben, si ven algún tipo de OoC o cosas como esas en el fic, favor de avisarme. A veces me dejo llevar por la historia y me da cosa no darme cuenta si dejo en OoC a algún personaje, sobre todo a Hagi y quizás Diva, que son los mas propensos.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	29. Drama Esporádico

**Drama Esporádico**

-¿Esa no fue Diva?- inquirió Saya, dirigiendo su vista a la puerta cuando el grito al fin ceso. Sin decir nada más, la chica se levanto y salio corriendo de la habitación, seguida de Hagi, en dirección al cuarto de su hermana para averiguar el por qué de tremendo grito.

Sin esperar nada bueno, cuando llegaron vieron a Solomon y Nathan quienes estaban ya en la habitación. Saya irrumpió en el cuarto con Hagi detrás, y vio a su hermana recostada sobre la cama con el rostro endurecido de dolor y gimiendo débilmente por lo mismo. También vio la sangre regada por el piso, al igual que las piernas de Diva y su entrepierna, mientras esta se retorcía en la cama.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto la joven sin poder ocultar la impresión de la escena. Nathan no le presto atención, ya que este se mantenía a un lado de la joven posando suavemente su mano en la frente de ella, que ardía en fiebre. Solomon se acerco a Saya consternado aun.

-No lo sabemos exactamente- contesto Solomon en voz baja –Pero ella dice que esta teniendo un aborto- le susurro, conciente de que esto podía dañar mucho a Diva, y por supuesto a Saya, ya que esos bebés que tenia Diva dentro de ella, habían sido concebidos por la violación del joven hermano de Saya. Antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Amshel apareció en la habitación.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- pregunto entrando agresivamente, empujando en el acto a Hagi quien obstruía la puerta -¡¿Qué demonios…?!- exclamo el hombre confundido al ver a su ama tendida en la cama y cubierta de sangre.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Nathan separándose de Diva, la cual estaba absorta de las presencias en su habitación. Le parecían fantasmas lejanos que no era capaz de reconocer, solo se concentraba en el dolor que le estaba partiendo el cuerpo, rogando por no arrepentirse en ese instante y preferir morirse que soportar el dolor.

-Dice que esta abortando- añadió Nathan mientras Diva volvía a retorcerse.

-Maldita sea…- susurro molesto Amshel, acercándose a la joven. Los planes de concebir a las nuevas reinas se podían ir abajo si no hacia algo rápido, así que puso manos a la obra. No podía darse el lujo de echar a perder tantos años de planeamiento por perder tiempo y seria un desperdicio descomunal dejar que las bebés murieran o tuvieran algún tipo de complicación. Quizás hasta tendría que hacerlas nacer ya mismo, aunque era una opción sumamente arriesgada, siendo las criaturas tan prematuras. –Solomon, lleva las herramientas para operar al quirófano. Tal vez tengamos que operar a Diva- ordeno Amshel cargando a la joven en brazos, que seguía gimiendo de dolor sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Saya y Hagi se hicieron a un lado cuando Amshel paso junto a ellos cargando a la joven, el cual se dirigía a una habitación acondicionada como quirófano, donde Amshel trabajaba una buena parte de su tiempo experimentando con diversas cosas con respecto a toda su investigación. Solomon salio rápidamente de la habitación para preparar lo que su hermano había ordenado.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que llevaron a Diva a operar. Saya se había quedado en la habitación de su hermana, ofreciéndose a limpiarla, ya que esta había quedado con innumerables manchas de sangre en el piso y la sabanas desechas y empapadas en el mismo liquido, al igual que el baño. Era como si hubiesen matado brutalmente a alguien en ese lugar, pero Saya reprimió esos maltrechos pensamientos producto de su imaginación y se puso a trabajar, más como una distracción a todo lo que había y estaba pasando que como una buena acción, ó… quien sabe.

-Tal vez murieron…- pensó sumamente confundida. No sabia si sentir tristeza, nostalgia… Por que después de todo, eran sus sobrinas, y las hijas de… su hermano, que había sido violado por Diva. No sabía si sentir enojo, empática… solo sabía que ahora entendía por qué se había portado de tan extraña forma cuando esa noche le había llegado el periodo. El por qué había dicho y perjurado que estaba abortando, cuando en realidad solo estaba sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo su hermana en ese momento. Siempre se había mostrado escéptica a lo que Hagi le había dicho unas horas atrás, sobre eso de que los gemelos podían tener algún tipo de conexión telepática o algo por el estilo, pero con esos últimos acontecimientos, se volvió una ferviente creyente.

Después de un rato termino de limpiarlo todo. Limpio el piso hasta dejarlo reluciente y cambio las sabanas. Limpio el desastre del baño y dejo todo como nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado. No estaba exhausta, solo confundida y algo adolorida en el vientre por los constantes cólicos que a duras penas trataba de ignorar. Le hacia falta intoxicarse con algún analgésico o algo así para sobrellevar ese molesto y agudo dolor constante.

Suspirando, se sentó en la cama, y miro hacia el buró, donde yacía una cajetilla a medio terminar de Marlboros rojos. Tomo la cajita y saco uno de los cigarros… seguramente a ella no le molestaría, así que tomando un encendedor del mismo lugar, prendió el cigarrillo.

De inmediato comenzó a toser… parece que ella no estaba hecha para ser una fumadora, pero no lo apago y se aguanto las contracciones de su garganta y pecho quienes exigían por medio de tosidos que dejara el humo fuera de su organismo, pero no hizo caso, ya se acostumbraría, además, según dicen, la nicotina tiene efectos relajantes en el cuerpo humano… Solo que ella no era humana y no estaba segura de si eso surtiría efecto en ella, pero ¿Qué importaba? Toda su vida había fingido ser una humana, entonces ¿Qué tenia de malo hacerlo ahora?

Se levanto y camino un poco por la habitación aun con el cigarro en la mano, fumando a pequeños intervalos de tiempo.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Se pregunto.

Había estado dándole vueltas a un asunto verdaderamente delicado los últimos dos días, y más al reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas…

Había estado pensando en _regresar_ al Escudo Rojo… pero, ¿Con que cara? ¿Y con que cara iba a decirle a su hermana que la abandonaba… de nuevo? Y más con esta nueva situación que se había atravesado.

-Dios…- susurro, ahora sí, cansada. Los propósitos de su vida se habían venido abajo, transformados en celos, rabia, sangre, y cigarrillos… patético. ¿Cómo había permitido eso? Debió haberse dejado caer un piano en la cabeza antes de decirle sí a su hermana y a su descabellada proposición de unírsele.

Sí, se arrepentía de haberse ido con Diva, de haber abandona todo por lo que antes había luchado, y de abandonarse a si misma. ¿Por qué no hubo nadie que le dijera lo que estaba haciendo?

No, claro que se lo habían dicho, y se lo habían advertido. Kai, su hermano, lo hizo hasta el cansancio, pero ella siempre lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

¿Por qué rayos había dejado volverse loca cinco minutos? ¿Por qué no pensó antes? Es mas… se preguntaba si siquiera estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, en aquel momento en que llamo a Diva para que fuera por ella a Central Park.

Siguió caminando por la habitación, buscando alguna parte que le hubiese faltado por limpiar, pero todo estaba reluciente… ojala pudiese limpiar su cabeza de la misma forma que lo había hecho con el piso, pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La cabeza no es un piso blanco que se pueda limpiar con un poco de agua y un trapeador.

Así, caminando, termino en el enorme closet de su hermana y el cigarro a medio terminar. El único lugar que se había mantenido intacto de la sangre… esa sangre de muerte, que anunciaba la posible perdida de las bebés de su hermana.

¿Por qué, según ella, nadie le dijo que no abandonara… a los humanos? ¿Cómo rayos fue que termino por decidirse?

* * *

_-"No pienses nada. Simplemente recuerda que el día en que acabes con todos los quirópteros, si__empre quedara uno y esa serás tú."-_

_-"Y por los que__ tanto luchaste para proteger te lo agradecerán matándote. No se si quieras seguir desperdiciando tu vida por proteger a una especia que no vale la pena, y que no valen tu dolor."-_

_-"¿Quieres parecer humana? Entonces rompe tu promesa, ellos acostumbran hacerlo."-_

_

* * *

_Saya se detuvo en seco, y la respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas llego como una bala disparada a su cráneo. Tan certera como la lógica mas pura y la elocuencia mas audaz.

Esas fueron las palabras que derramaron la gota del vaso. Las palabras que según ella, la hicieron reflexionar sobre toda su vida, sobre esa guerra que ella misma había declarado hace casi dos siglos y su insaciable búsqueda de venganza, creyéndose la imposible salvadora de la raza humana que ella tanto apreciaba… fueron las palabras de Hagi.

¿Por qué… Hagi no la detuvo? ¿Quién mejor que él para conocer su dolor? ¿Por qué le permitió dejarse morir tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué la dejo caer en el abismo de su irracionalismo?

No podía decir tampoco que eran palabras falsas. Ella sabía que si mataba a su hermana, todo acabaría para ella y para su caballero y para todo quiróptero sobre la tierra que pudiera quedar (aunque esa era la idea). Así debía de ser. Fue por eso que hizo esa promesa con Hagi hace tanto tiempo… pero… ¿Realmente deseaba morir cuando todo terminara? ¿A manos de los humanos o de Hagi? O tal vez estaba equivocando las nuevas preguntas… ¿De verdad había estado luchando por la raza humana, o por ella misma y su venganza personal?

Tal vez, tenia la sospecha, aunque era algo realmente idiota creer que solo se trataba de una sospecha, de que su caballero jamás tuvo intenciones de matarla, pero él había aceptado cumplir una falsa promesa por su eterna devoción a ella, pero eso era, una promesa a medias y eso no lo convierte en un juramento. Una cosa era decir lo que se iba a hacer, y otra muy distinta era llevarlo a cabo.

-Hagi…- susurro, casi como si le estuviera reclamando, sin embargo no podía echarle la culpa. Ella lo había obligado a hacer esa promesa, y para él, lo sabía, el que le mintiera era, de una extraña forma y muy a su modo, una forma de decirle… lo que sea que quisiera decirle… pero eso era lo de menos y siempre había sido lo de menos.

Ella era responsable de sus actos, y Hagi tampoco la había obligado ni la había llevado de las orejas con Diva. Él simplemente le había hecho ver la verdad de todo de una buena vez, detrás de su eterna utopia de ser la salvadora de una raza que siempre la había rechazado en algún momento, pero que sin embargo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ser parte de ella, maldita sea. Pero Hagi no tenia la culpa de sus decisiones… pero, absorta en sus pensamientos, de pronto choco con un par de objetos tirados en el suelo del closet.

Se quito el cigarro de la boca y bajo la mirada al objeto que casi la hace caer.

-… y Diva…- murmuro, pronunciando el nombre entre aires de traición.

Un par de zapatos de charol. De tacón de aguja, blanco y negro eran los colores, de diseñador por supuesto, y se hallaban tirados a sus pies. Se arrodillo y tomo uno de ellos, y fue entonces cuando recordó haberlos visto en otro lugar, no hace mucho tiempo.

-Hagi y Diva…- pronuncio, sin saber como interpretar el sonido de su propia voz. Observo con cuidado uno de los zapatos en sus manos y miro la etiquita dentro, donde se leía "Yves Saint Laurent".

Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿Por qué un zapato de mujer estaba tirado en el cuarto de Hagi? Zapato el cual había sido pateado hacia debajo de la cama por su caballero, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta.

La pregunta correcta, ahora era… ¿Qué hacia un zapato de Diva tirado en el cuarto de Hagi? El diseño del calzado era exclusivo e inolvidable por la extravagante elegancia del mismo, propio de Yves, así que era inconfundible e irrefutable saber que se trataba del mismo zapato que su caballero había tratado de esconder.

Ya sabría lo que estaba pasando… así que, tomando una drástica decisión, tomo el par y los llevo consigo a su habitación.

* * *

Otra hora más había pasado, y los últimos cuarenta minutos Saya se había quedado sentada junto a Hagi afuera de la habitación donde estaban operando a Diva. En todo ese tiempo no habían recibido noticias, solo sabía, por parte de Nathan, que Solomon había anestesiado a Diva (puesto que en algún tiempo fue medico y científico) y Amshel la estaba operando, tratando de detener la hemorragia de la cual aun no se sabía bien a bien el origen.

Saya se encogió en su asiento… se sentía como la vez en que llevaron de emergencia a su padre al hospital después de que el quiróptero atacara Omoro… Su padre… Algún día tendría que ir a su tumba y pedirle perdón sinceramente, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía con certeza si volvería a Okinawa algún día, como meses antes había planeado con su hermano, antes de recordar la promesa. Era chistoso, curioso e irónico a la vez, el hecho de que al decirle que sí a su hermana, debió haber pensado en su futuro y en lo que seria de su vida. Era inmundamente absurdo y a la vez chistoso cuestionarse si podría volver a Okinawa, o se quedaría en Nueva York, o quien sabe que carajo pasaría con ella. No, no pensó nada de esas cosas, y se sintió finalmente como una idiota.

Después de un par de minutos, Saya noto como Hagi revolvía algo en su saco con discreción, y de ahí saco una cajetilla de cigarros. Nathan y Saya se le quedaron viendo incrédulos cuando este se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca y lo prendió; Hagi, dándose cuenta de eso, extendió un poco la cajetilla, en señal de que si deseaban uno, ya que se le habían quedado viendo fijamente y por un momento había olvidado sus modales.

-¿Fumas?- pregunto Nathan incrédulo desde su asiento.

-A veces- fue la escueta respuesta del caballero.

Saya entonces recordó lo de los zapatos… hubiera querido preguntarle en ese momento que había pasado ese día y que hacia uno de los pares ahí, pero Nathan estaba enfrente y bueno… No seria lo mas discreto que digamos. No estaba celosa ni nada… claro que no, tal vez todo tenia una explicación coherente… ojala, por que si no, definitivamente no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer por una traición de ese tamaño, pero bah, sintió que exageraba, seguramente todo tenia su explicación y ella estaba exagerando.

Saya lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, mientras veía como se consumía el cigarro en la boca de Hagi. Hubiera querido también plantearle la idea de volver con el Escudo Rojo, pero estaba tan confundida que no tenia idea ni siquiera del por qué o la base de esa idea, hasta que un indicio de respuesta, un remedo de ella, le llego de improvisto.

¿Estaría Hagi preocupado? ¿Preocupado por Diva, y por eso estaba fumando? ¿O solo estaba fumando por que si?

Fue entonces cuando Solomon salio de la habitación, envuelto en un traje delgado de color celeste, con algunas manchas de sangre en el abdomen, un tapabocas, y unos guantes, originalmente blancos, que ahora estaban repletos de sangre.

Respirando profundamente, se quito el tapabocas, y en ese momento Saya y Nathan se levantaron.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la muchacha acercándose al rubio. Este, por su parte, guardo silencio unos segundos, antes de contestarle.

-Tuvimos que operarla y sacarle a los bebés, pero los capullos estaban rotos- dijo, haciendo una pausa –Las bebés ya estaban muertas- contesto seriamente haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo. Hagi volteo de inmediato, al escuchar las últimas palabras. Saya se quedo parada como tonta y Nathan se desplomo en su asiento, pensando en como reaccionaria Diva cuando se enterara de la noticia.

Saya se quedo en el mismo lugar. Miro un momento a Solomon, quien se mostraba un poco triste, un tanto en shock, para después mirar a Nathan, quien estaba por demás consternado y tenso, y después mirar a Hagi, quien se mantenía serio, distraído, pero no del todo indiferente. No podía irse, no ahora. Su hermana seguramente estaría destrozada por la noticia de la muerte de sus bebés. Ella sabía que tenia tantas ilusiones de ser madre, que había llegado al grado de atacar el barco del Escudo Rojo y violar a su hermano… pero… aun así, no podía dejarla, aun después de todo lo que le había hecho a ella y a su familia. Una fuerte serie de enseñanzas morales la limitaban por mucho que no supiera que sentir, si felicidad, nostalgia, enojo, tristeza. Sus emociones simplemente no sabían que transmitirle, estaban atoradas en alguna parte de su cerebro sin atreverse a moverse, inútiles, cobardes e inservibles… y en ese momento llego a tal grado, que se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sentir nada en ese momento.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar a su hermana, no ahora. Las estúpidas cursilerías morales la estaban limitando, y estaba perdiendo el rumbo de cualquier propósito que pudiera tener antes y después.

Tal vez, nunca tuvo realmente un propósito, ni cuando juro venganza, ni cuando se unió a su hermana… tal vez, los lazos sanguíneos que las unían, eran demasiado ácidos, tanto, que la estaban corroyendo, como si el veneno se hubiera instalado en sus sentimientos, y estos, hubieran desaparecido ya en medio de la corrosión.

Ya no era nada. Ya no era nadie. Ya no podía sentir nada… fue tan absurdo todo eso, que ya fuera por la muerte de las bebés, por las estupideces que estaba haciendo, por sus mil y un ideas y preguntas sobre lo que había hecho y sobre regresar, sobre su traición y su venganza, sobre su lucha, sobre los zapatos, sobre su nada, todo, absolutamente todo era tan carente de elocuencia, lógica alguna y tan extremadamente absurdo, que un par de lagrimas rodaron por su cara en ese momento.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la tardanza, ya saben, nada lo justifica pero he estado ocupada con conciertos, ensayos y demás****, (¡Por que toque en el Festival de Cervantino!), además de que cabo de atravesar una pequeña "crisis del escritor" y un fuerte golpe de distimia. **

**Como sea, con respecto al capitulo, me quise centrar en Saya, con respecto a las recientes ideas de regresar al Escudo Rojo. Sí, la chica tiene deseos de regresar por que después de todas las malas cosas que han pasado en tan poco tiempo estando al lado de su hermana, cayo en la cuenta de que la cago. Se fue con Diva, sin pensarlo bien, un tanto impulsada por Hagi y su enojo, y ahora se ha dado cuenta de que su futuro al lado de Diva es incierto y eso no era lo que tenia en sus planes, y con respecto a que Saya "ya no siente nada" es que esta tan confundida, que sus sentimientos estan como atorados, y ha optado por no sentir nada para facilitarse la situación. Con respecto a Diva, sí, perdió a las bebés, pero no nada más por que si, todo tiene su razón y lo verán muy pronto. Puede que algunos vayan a sorprenderse mucho por las razones que daré a conocer sobre este asunto de Diva, y tal vez hasta crean que la chica ha perdido la razón, pero ya verán, todo esta planeado y calculado. **

**Debo admitir, que escribir a Hagi fumando aun me sorprende un poco incluso a mí. No debería, casi todo el mundo fuma, o lo ha hecho, o lo hace esporádicamente, y no se, Hagi tiene pinta de ello. Debo decir que escribir a Saya fumando es aun mas raro para mi, pero es solo una muestra de cómo se ha dejado influenciar tan fácilmente por su hermana y su tipo de vida, y sobre como terminara todo el asunto gracias a ello.**

**Creo también que el capitulo me quedo algo rápido, y siento que me falto describir mejor los sentimientos de Saya, pero pues, la idea era dejarlo un tanto confuso, caótico, ir de una cosa a otra sin saber que esta pasando con exactitud, no se si lo logre, ustedes me dirán.**

**Gracias como siempre a los que dedican un tiempo a leer este fic y dejar un review, a los que lo ponen en favoritos o en alerta, y a los que han tenido la paciencia de leer hasta aquí y esperar algunas de mis demoras. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	30. Corrosión

**Corrosión **

-Había estado pensando en algo…- Saya se encontraba frente a él, sentada sobre su cama, intranquila, visiblemente incomoda, moviendo y golpeando de vez en cuando las rodillas entre si, en la habitación de ella. Él, parado frente a ella, firme como una estaca y al contrario de ella, tranquilo como siempre, estaba esperando lo que tuviera que decirle… Saya estuvo a punto de vomitar todo lo de los zapatos, olvidarse de su falsa introversión y levantarse y reclamarle que carajo hacían los zapatos de Diva en su habitación, pero no se atrevió y respiro profundamente.

-Tú… bueno, quiero decir –comenzó a tartamudear la joven –Había estado pensando últimamente en… regresar… regresar al Escudo Rojo- Hagi abrió un poco los ojos, en señal de sorpresa y casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, pero logro mantener la boca cerrada a pesar del asombro. No se esperaba algo como eso, aunque a decir verdad, sí lo esperaba, en algún tiempo, pero no en ese momento ni en ese preciso instante, mucho menos con lo que acaba de suceder con Diva y su aborto.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto el caballero, como tomando en cuenta lo que parecía ser una proposición. Si ella decidía regresar, entonces estaba perdido. Volvería a lidiar con Kai, con el eterno y acrecentado sufrimiento de Saya y… ah, que mas daba, Saya seguía igual desde que habían llegado con Diva, pero no estaba seguro y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber empujado a Saya a unirse a Diva solo por su cobardía… así que…

-Solo era una idea, pero ahora con esto de Diva… yo, no puedo dejarla- dijo Saya, mirándolo fijamente, como diciéndole _"Ni lo pienses" _–Hagamos de cuenta que yo nunca te dije esto, ¿Si?- pidió de pronto, parándose y saliendo de la habitación en silencio, sus pasos apenas se escuchaban y le aviso en un quedo susurro que iría a ver a su hermana para ver como estaba.

* * *

Cuando llego a la habitación de su hermana, sólo se quedo un momento. Ella estaba dormida y conectada a una intravenosa con sangre, respirando pausadamente sobre la cama. Solomon le había dicho que aun no despertada desde la operación del día anterior, pero que sus heridas ya habían sanado y que ahora solo necesitaba descansar.

Salio de la habitación… antes de no poder controlar sus ansias de matarla y acabar con todo de una vez.

* * *

Un día más paso, y después, como siempre la noche había caído sobre la ciudad, como era natural, y fue entonces, después de que Saya lo evitara todo el día y se encerrara en su habitación, que fue a la alcoba de Diva, con una extraña ansia que le presionaba el pecho y le producía cosquillas como hormigas que se le subía hasta la cabeza. Adrenalina, esa era la palabra para describir aquella sensación, y ciertamente se sentía bien. Siempre que veía a Diva, la adrenalina se le iba hasta el cielo, y la verdad ya comenzaba a temer a ello.

Escucho que tocaban su puerta quedamente, y con un gesto de sorpresa, se quito el cigarro de la boca y lo apago rápidamente en el cenicero, el cual escondió en un cajón del buró al lado de su cama.

-Adelante- dijo Diva, con voz queda y débil, al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama, recostada de nuevo. Hagi entro a la habitación lentamente y en silencio, no sin antes echar un vistazo de que nadie estuviera alrededor, mientras Diva volteaba a verlo con un gesto débil de sorpresa.

-Hagi- dijo esta, con rostro cansado, mientras el caballero se acercaba a la cama –Que tierno… has venido a verme- dijo con la voz quebrada, extendiendo sobre la cama su brazo derecho, aun conectado a una intravenosa con sangre.

Hagi la observo unos momentos antes de decir cualquier cosa. La escena hubiera causado pena y quizás hasta lastima a cualquiera. La joven estaba tendida en la cama, con un pijama holgado color celeste. Su cabello enmarañado por toda la almohada y cayéndole sin cuidado sobre los hombros y el pecho, el flequillo despeinado sobre su frente, arriba de sus cejas arqueadas. La mirada ahora azul, era opaca, confundida y adolorida, el gesto triste y tenia la tez de un pálido cadavérico y alarmante, todo, junto a una vara de metal de la cual colgada una bolsa de sangre que se conectaba con el brazo de la joven pasándole el rojo liquido con lentitud.

-Esto es tan desesperado…- susurro Hagi seriamente, mientras Diva hacia una mueca de confusión ante las palabras escuchadas.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto esta sin entender el comentario ladeando la cabeza.

-Deja de fingir, Diva. No puedes mentirle a un mentiroso- le aseguro con un tono casi cruel, que no era propio de él, al menos no usual.

-Hag…- dijo Diva, pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por el caballero.

-Puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. Ambos tenemos la misma manera de mentir- sentencio, desviando su mirada hacia el buró, donde yacía una cajetilla de cigarrillos Marlboro, con unos cuantos cigarrillos sobresaliendo de este. Diva miro hacia el mismo lado que el caballero, con un pequeño tic nervioso al llevarse la mano hacia la nuca… Ese Hagi no era idiota. Se había dado cuenta de todo su teatro sin problema alguno, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, pues, después de todo, él era el productor de la obra y ella la protagonista, aunque él aun no se diera cuenta, además había olvidado esconder los cigarros a la vista. Que estúpida, se regaño Diva.

La joven refunfuño molesta, mientras sacaba del cajón el cenicero que había guardado con anterioridad –Esta bien, me descubriste- dijo rolando los ojos –No eres nada tonto… eso me queda claro. Que lastima- añadió con una sonrisa amarga –Ahora, se buen niño y dame un cigarro- pidió mirando al caballero, haciendo que su voz adoptara una tono infantil y caprichoso.

Hagi lo dudo un momento. No tenía porque seguir las órdenes de alguien que no era su ama, pero, realmente no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por saber que tipo de cosas pasaban por la mente de la polémica Diva. Llegar a tales extremos, idear planes que serian la envidia de más de un estafador, publicista, abogado o asesino. Tan calculadora y fría, y a la vez, encantadora como una princesita tiernamente mimada…Quien sabe, tal vez podría aprender un poco de ella, así que tomo la caja de cigarros y saco uno, que extendió a la joven quien de inmediato lo tomo, mientras Hagi acercaba un encendedor para prenderlo, y después se tomo la libertad de prender uno para él.

-¿Fue así como las abortaste?- pregunto moviendo un poco en el aire, el cigarro entre sus dedos -¿Fumando?- añadió con repulsión.

-El embarazo quiróptero no es tan diferente al humano. Los bebes también necesitan oxigeno, y bueno, has leído las advertencias de las cajetillas, ¿No?- pregunto con sorna, con el cigarro entre los labios y una cínica sonrisa. Los cambios de humor y expresión de esa joven eran impresionantes.

-¿Cómo pudiste… matar a tus hijas?- pregunto Hagi, con una mueca descolocada que se trago, sustituyéndola por una impávida. No todos los días se veía a una joven que abortaba a propósito a base de fumar y arrebatarle el vital oxigeno a dos fetos dentro de su cuerpo.

-Yo no las mate- se defendió la joven, quitándose el cigarro de la boca con brusquedad –Estas bebes serian un fracaso. Un error. Me equivoque con Riku, él era demasiado joven. Las niñas serian débiles y probablemente morirían al poco tiempo. Una madre se da cuenta de esas cosas. Dudo que lo entiendas- argumento con seguridad, sacándole a Hagi una mueca de extrañeza. No, claro que no lo podría entenderlo nunca. El embarazo es exclusivo de las mujeres, pero la acción, era incomprensible.

-Solo me ahorre todo eso. Pero claro, no podía abortar de manera tan obvia, fue por eso que hice todo ese teatro- corroboro la joven fríamente.

-¿Como lo haces?- pregunto Hagi con voz plana, atrayendo la atención de Diva, que lo miro confundida sin entender su pregunta.

-¿Como hago que?- pregunto ella desconcertada por la interrogante aparentemente sin caso ni asunto en la conversación.

-Para engañar de esa manera a todos y seguir… como si nada, sin remordimiento- finalizo. Diva sin duda, era de las personas mas atroces que haya conocido, se dijo Hagi. Capaz de matar, de herir, de manipular, de engañar, incluso, de matar a sus propias hijas, y seguir con una personalidad encantadoramente cruel y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; tenia que admitir, que la joven tenia una táctica de guerra esplendorosa, que muchos dictadores, conquistadores y reyes hubiese matado por ella y envidiado, como él lo hacia en ese momento. Era como si ella no sintiera remordimiento alguno, a diferencia de él, que la culpa siempre lo acompañaba.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dijo la joven dando otra calada de humo -¿Acaso quieres engañar a alguien?- pregunto, mirándolo con complicidad, haciéndole ver a Hagi, un propósito que ni él mismo había visto en su interior, arrancándole la venda de sus ojos con una mirada, con una media sonrisa… con un cinismo encantador.

-Me aburre esta charla- respondió secamente el caballero, mientras estampaba el cigarro en el cenicero, al tiempo que salía de la habitación de Diva.

-Tú también… has sido engañado, Hagi- murmuro la joven cuando se encontró sola, y después, se arranco bruscamente la intravenosa, tomo la bolsa de sangre que comenzaba a dejar un rastro en el piso, y lo acerco a su boca, bebiendo con desesperación.

El remordimiento ya comenzaba a calarle los huesos y el alma, y le daba un hambre atroz.

* * *

-Así que ya despertaste- dijo con suavidad Saya, entrando a la habitación de su hermana y cerrando lentamente la puerta, encontrándosela sentada en la cama, cubierta con sabanas y aun en pijama.

-Saya, has venido a verme- dijo Diva, y no pudo evitar reírse a sus adentros cuando recibió a Hagi de la misma forma, con las mismas palabras y el mismo tono de voz.

-Quería ver como estabas- respondió la joven acercándose a la cama.

-Pues… como debería estar- respondió con voz apagada.

-Diva, yo… siento lo que sucedió- dijo Saya dolida, por lo que estaba pasando su hermana, que se veía reflejado en su cadavérica palidez, su cabello opaco y desarreglado, sus pestañas ahora cortas, como si hubieran minimizado su tamaño, y caídas. Sus ojos cansados y cristalinos, irritados y con un ligero tono rojo alrededor de las pupilas, ojerosa, pensó Saya, de tanto llorar.

De pronto Diva parecía que adoptaría una mueca para empezar a llorar, pero se mordió los labios resecos, y se llevo ambas manos en un tic desesperado, mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-Estaré bien- aseguro, sollozando profundamente, agarrando la cantidad de aire que más pudiera -Pensé que estarías feliz- añadio tallándose los ojos, dejando alredor de ellos una marca rojiza aun más visible.

-Por supuesto que no. No soy capaz de eso- contesto Saya ofendida.

-Sí… lo creí por que… después de todo, tuve que matar a Riku para embarazarme- le recordó la joven, tomando agallas y mirando decididamente a su hermana, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte, la cual ya tenia estudiada, practicada frente al espejo, medida de forma casi matemática. Desde que le propinara una bofetada, que su hermana se volviera un mar de lagrimas, que le gritara a los cuatro vientos treinta mil insultos, que fuera en busca de su espada para matarla, e incluso, que se echara la culpa por todo lo que había pasado… conociéndola…

Pero falto una, en medio de lo que ella creía, era un estudio medido al detalle y perfecto, digno del crimen perfecto, pero no esperaba que, la única respuesta de su hermana, fuera el simple y vano silencio. Sentía que su hermana cada día se parecía más a Hagi.

Diva no pudo evitar desconcertarse… su rostro mostraba un gesto incomodo que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa, para poder así proseguir, pero la reciente mudes de su hermana no ayudaba mucho, y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, su hermana le gano.

-Habrás matado a mi hermano… pero esas eran sus hijas. Eran dos vidas que merecían una oportunidad- refuto Saya… Diva no sabia que decir. Su hermana tenía razón, y ella las había matado. El sentimiento de arrepentimiento le dio un tremendo sopor y el hambre volvio.

Había matado a sus propias hijas por una ambición, por una intriga, por una avaricia, un capricho… y además de todo, no sabía como reaccionar frente a sus palabras. Por un momento se sintió fatal, nefasta. Había cometido un pecado, en realidad, imperdonable en su propio mundo de pecados. En ese momento, no pudo evitarlo más…

-Saya…- dijo Diva suavemente, sin fuerza, sollozando y balbuceando como una niña pequeña, abalanzándose a su hermana buscando abrazarla.

Era la primera vez que se abrazaban, y Saya, por su parte, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su hermana sería la que tomara la iniciativa, así que un poco incomoda y consternada, le correspondió el gesto rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras su hermana recargaba su mentón en su hombro.

Por otra parte, Diva era lo único que podía hacer, pensó mientras abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza. Las palabras de su hermana no se las hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años, y abrazarla, en ese caso, era lo único y lo mejor que podía hacer.

Tenia que admitir que su hermana era muy calida. Transmitía esa reconfortante sensación de suavidad y calma con su tacto a pesar de que, sabia muy bien, ella seguía guardándole coraje y rencor, y mucho, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirla acida, como si la estuviera corroyendo con el tacto al mismo tiempo que lo sentía calido y reconfortante.

De pronto, Saya la aparto de ella con una agresividad brutal, propia de un hombre, para después halar su cabello fuertemente, obligándola a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver a ver su hermana a los ojos, confundida por la agresiva acción.

-No soy estúpida, Diva… Si crees que puedes engañarme- le advirtió Saya, mirándola con un desprecio corrosivo en sus ojos que jamás había visto ni en sus peores momentos, aun más atemorizante que sus arranques de rabia en Vietnam o en la guerra, o cuando luchaba contra quirópteros en ese transe asesino en el cual se adentraba.

Diva se paralizo

La ojiazul tartamudeo tratando de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero le era imposible. Su hermana le soltó el cabello con desprecio y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, con fuerza, apretando sus mejillas y mandíbula, acercándola a su rostro con el odio inyectado en sus pupilas, un odio que casi la atravesaba.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy la hermana mayor- le dijo, esbozando una cínica sonrisa, mostrando sus caninos, afilados y crecidos, como un perro rabioso y enojado listo para pelear contra otro perro, desbordante de adrenalina y furia.

Diva cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que su hermana aun la abrazaba… así como todo el rato que lo había hecho. Frunció el entrecejo confundida por la… ¿Visión? ¿Había sido una visión? Por que se había sentido bastante real e incluso, la mirada malévola de su hermana la había asustado tremendamente, pero cayo en la cuenta de que solo lo había imaginado, y así, sus labios resecos mostraron una sonrisa venenosa y unos ojos descolocados, como una desquiciada, casi como si esa visión le hubiera causado un enfermizo placer.

Saya pensó entonces, absorta de la oculta mirada de su hermana tras ella, que no podía dejarla sola en ese momento. Había considerado decirle antes, al visitarla ese día, que se iba de nuevo con el Escudo Rojo y que la guerra entre las dos seguiría tal como antes hasta que una de las dos muriera, o ambas, pero… simplemente se había acobardado al verla y no había podido decir ni media palabra sobre eso. No podía dejar a su hermana en ese estado, o se volvería más loca de culpa de lo que ya estaba, y ella, bueno, ella seguiría igual de loca, estuviera con quien estuviera, así que daba lo mismo, siempre quedaría estancada en el mismo punto entre lo sano y lo completamente enfermo.

Entonces, Saya, oculta de los ojos de su hermana, sonrío como una demente en plena crisis. Había aprendido a usar, un poco solamente, pues aun era una principiante, a manejar ciertos puntos de la mente, desconocidos hasta ahora para ella y su naturaleza de quiróptero, aunque aun le faltaba practicar, pues había dejado a su hermana con la duda y en el momento más emocionante. Hubiera querido fantasear con matarla con la nitidez con la que siempre lo había imaginado, y sentir esa sensación de satisfacción y dulce masoquismo que la obligaba a seguir pelando contra su propia sangre.

_-"__Te recuerdo que yo soy la hermana mayor… Diva"_- pensó Saya, mostrando en sus ojos unas orbes que irradiaban una imaginativa aura negativa y maldita, como de demonio, sin que Diva se diera cuenta de nada mas que de lo que ella había creído, eran tontas ilusiones, sin tener idea de que eran manipuladas por la persona que ella menos esperaba.

Entonces, ambas se volvieron acido, sin darse cuenta de que su interior se quemaba y hervía en asquerosas burbujas de carne y sangre dentro de ellas, pensando que todo era la culpa de la otra y disfrutando con ello casi como si fuera un orgasmo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como siempre, la****mento la tardanza, he estado ocupada y mucho, y el capitulo ya lo tenia hecho pero hacia falta pulirlo un poco más.**

**Como verán, el aborto de Diva fue planeado por ella. Ustedes pensaran "¡Tu estas loca Agatha, Diva quería ser madre, nunca hubiera sido capaz de matar a sus hijas, eso es un OoC tremendo!" Yo también temí que lo fuera, pero lo analice un poco y creo que como se desarrollo la situación es aceptable para poner este acontecimiento. Además, siempre tuve la idea de que Riku era muy joven como para ayudar a procrear unas bebes saludables, y según yo, Diva se dio cuenta de ello, y conciente de lo mismo, decidió mejor provocarse un aborto a base de fumar, por ello en capítulos anteriores se le veía seguido con un cigarro aunque antes no fumara (nunca se le vio en el anime ni el manga fumando, y tampoco tenia pinta de ello) pero bueno, es un fic, y me gustaría aun así que me dieran su opinión sobre que les pareció lo del aborto y la situación de Diva frente a ello.**

**Como muchos ya se imaginaran, Diva quiere procrear unas bebes saludables, y adivinen con quien... Además, Hagi se ha convertido en un capricho para ella, y eso si, sabemos que cuando Diva se encapricha, se encapricha enserio y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero en el capitulo le di su buena sentada de culpa por haber matado a sus hijas, después de escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Les recuerdo que en este fic reina la intriga y la guerra silenciosa. **

**Con respecto a Hagi, este se dio cuenta de todo el teatro de Diva y por eso se porto de esa manera con ella. A veces pienso que Hagi esta un poco OoC al hablar "tanto" relativamente con Diva, pero según yo… si hay razones para que la personalidad del personaje cambie un poco debido a como se desarrolla una u otra situación, el OoC es aceptable mientras sea decente y razonable, así que creo que esta bien, pero aun así, de nueva cuenta quisiera saber que piensan ustedes, sean elogios o criticas.**

**Con Saya, bueno, obviamente hizo que Diva alucinara con que era asesinada por ella, pues ya se ha dado cuenta de que Diva ha desarrollado una inusual habilidad para controlar por momentos las mentes de otras personas y hacerlos ver o escuchar cosas a su antojo, y ahora ella lo esta aprendiendo y lo ha probado por primera vez con su hermana, fantaseando con matarla, solo para explicar lo de la visión de Diva. Además, se sabe que el personaje del vampiro posee ciertas habilidades mentales, y eso incluye controlar las mentes de otras personas, y me imagino que con los quirópteros seria el mismo caso.**

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que aclarar sobre el capitulo. Ha sido muy difícil para mi decidirme a escribir algo tan delicado como lo del aborto planeado con esa intriga y teatro y que quede decente y aceptable, así que de verdad me gustaría escuchar su opinión. Gracias también a los que me han dejado reviews, que ya sobrepasan por mucho los doscientos, y también a los que han puesto en favoritos y alertas a la historia así como a mí.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	31. Atrápame si puedes

**Atrápame si puedes**

-¡Yo soy la hermana mayor, carajo!- grito Saya dentro de su habitación, rompiendo con furia un pequeño papel, el cual arrojo hecho añicos al suelo. Los pedacitos rasgados del papel volaron por el aire antes de terminar de caer frente a sus pies, mientras Saya los miraba atenta, como si los estuviera acusando de un terrible crimen.

"_**Te espero dentro de tres días en el cuarto de música a las ocho de la noche. Saya"**_Era lo que se leía en la ahora destruida nota.

¿Haciéndose pasar por ella? ¡¿Pero como se atrevía?! ¡Y además dejarle una nota como esa a su caballero! ¡Nadie se metía con las personas que quería! Y Diva tendría que darse cuenta de ello de una buena vez. Ya había sido suficiente, se dijo Saya más decidida que nunca. Un sentimiento de venganza corrosivo, parecido a lo que sintió cuando decidió luchar contra los quirópteros al salir de Okinawa, aun sin poder recordar nada y sin saber realmente quien era, la invadió haciéndola temblar levemente. Era esa sensación de decirse a uno mismo, con mas fuerza que nunca: _"Hasta aquí"._

La joven se sentó en el tocador unos escasos segundos, y con gemidos dementes apretó sus manos echas un puño y golpeo con fuerza el tocador de madera, acompañado de un gritillo de frustración desesperado.

¡Estaba tan furiosa! ¡Tan enojada que… que…!

Se levanto y con la precipitación del momento, tiro la silla de espaldas al suelo, la cual cayó con un sonido seco. El solo pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado en la sala de música hace apenas unos días le… le enfermaba. Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento… pero no, no permitiría que las cosas siguieran así, como si nada y frente a sus ojos, ¡mientras ella se quedaba parada como tonta! Conocía a su hermana y no se necesitaba de mucha deducción para conocer sus sucios juegos y lo que estaba tramando con ellos.

-¿Diva y Hagi?- murmuro la joven con una mano en la barbilla, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad, tratando de ser lo mas objetiva posible –No. Imposible. Es una tontería- se reitero una vez más… hasta que su subconsciente le escupió la verdad en la cara con una sonrisa burlona, y recordó cuando entro al cuarto de Hagi sin que él se diera cuenta y vio todas sus cosas, dispuesta a saber por qué un zapato de su hermana (irrefutablemente de ella) había estado en su cuarto.

* * *

Traía un zapato en mano, tomándolo de una cintilla sin cuidado, como queriendo que al caminar se golpeara con cuanto mueble y pared estuviera al alcance hasta quedar un remedo de calzado, pero no, tenia que estar intacto si hacia lo que tenía pensando hacer… o si no su hermana se daría cuenta de que alguien los tomo.

Había tenido la excusa perfecta para sacar a Hagi de su habitación por un largo rato (al menos por tres o cuatro horas). Un rato antes lo había reprendido sobre su falta de práctica, con el argumento de que hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba tocar, y entre risas y bromas infantiles disfrazadas de corderos, lo mando a practicar a la sala de música -_"y ojala Diva no este ahí"-_ pensó la joven dudosa al llevar a cabo su plan, recordando que en esa sala estaba el arpa de su hermana, además de que a veces ensayaba con Nathan en esa habitación, aunque no era lo usual, y de hecho, no la había escuchado cantar desde que había llegado. Sin embargo, gracias al cielo Hagi era un alumno dedicado y si se ponía a practicar, podía estar el día entero con el chelo entre las manos aunque le sangraran los dedos y tuviera los dedos destrozados, así que en tal caso, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

Despejando su mente y cerrando los ojos por un momento, respiro profundamente y abrió la habitación de Hagi con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno. Antes de entrar miro unos momentos a su alrededor y cuando corroboro que no había nadie, se metió rápidamente, como una delincuente nerviosa llevando a cabo su primer crimen, y cerro la enorme puerta de madera con llave. Se recargo contra ella, y no se reconoció a si misma.

¿Qué rayos hacia ella metiéndose en el cuarto de Hagi? ¿Sacándolo de su habitación para esculcar entre sus cosas? Esa no era ella, era alguien más bien parecido a Diva, pero ahí estaba ella, buscándole tres pies al gato, invadiendo la privacidad de quien menos debería, y que mucho menos se lo merecía. Hagi no era culpable de nada, era su hermana, no Hagi. El jamás.

Exhalo aire fortuitamente cerrado los ojos, cuando un fuerte olor a tabaco entro por sus fosas nasales y Saya, insegura de lo que estaba oliendo, aspiro un par de veces más tratando de convencerse de que el olor era a cigarro.

-¡Demonios Hagi! ¡¿Qué respiras?! ¡¿Aire o humo?!- exclamo la joven haciendo una mueca arrugada desde su nariz, mareada por el concertado olor a tabaco, como una madre que entra al cuarto de su hijo fumador, dispuesta a reprenderlo cuando volviera. Parecía que en lugar de necesitar aire para vivir, su caballero prefería el humo y la esencia del tabaco suspendida en el "aire", si a eso se le podía llamar aire. Más bien eso se parecía mas al horizonte de una enorme ciudad atascada de smog.

-Ahora puedo decir que afortunadamente eres un caballero, o si no ya habrías muerto de cáncer hace mucho tiempo- susurro Saya mirando sobre un buró una cajetilla de cigarros a medio terminar. Desde que había llegado a vivir con su hermana, había conocido un par de facetas de Hagi que ella ni se hubiera imaginado que tenia, como su aparente adicción a la nicotina. Después de todo, antes de llegar, Hagi nunca había fumado frente a ella.

A pesar del fuerte olor, se adentro más al cuarto, con el zapato en mano. Con prisa se dirigió al mismo lugar donde había visto dicho calzado antes de que su caballero tratara de esconderlo debajo de la cama, y lo coloco en el mismo lugar, cercano a una de las esquinas de la cama, como si estuviera recreando la escena del crimen.

Si el zapato era de Diva… entonces su hermana tenia que haber estado ahí, en ese momento, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso Hagi la había escondido? Y en todo caso, si no estaban haciendo nada indebido, ¿Por qué esconderla? La sospecha la estaba matando, haciéndola sentir y aceptar por primera vez, que estaba celosa.

"_Ah… claro Saya, hasta ahora te das cuenta de que eres extremadamente celosa ¿Por qué? No te lo preguntes ahora, por favor."_

-Bueno, tal vez Hagi simplemente no quería que viera a Diva. Después de todo la vez anterior me había enojado mucho y eso que no estaban haciendo nada malo- se dijo la muchacha sentándose en la cama mas calmada, sin terminar de creerse sus propias suposiciones… pero, ¿Qué pruebas podía tener? Después de todo la única versión fiable que podía tener era la de su caballero, pero en su hermana, aun no podía confiar plenamente, y la verdad, dudaba confiar cien por ciento en ella algún día.

Pero… ¿De verdad se atrevería a encarar a Hagi? ¿Cómo iba a preguntárselo?... _"¿Oye Hagi, este zapato es de Diva, que hacia en tu habitación y por que la escondiste? ¿Acaso estaban…?"_

No, se dijo de inmediato, quedando la idea descartada. Tal vez y a la que tenia que encarar era a su hermana, pero seguía dudando… quizás no hacia falta encarar a nadie, simplemente dejar que las cosas se dieran, con un pequeño empujoncito de ayuda y una dosis de celos y su adrenalina.

Tal vez y su caballero no tenia la culpa de nada, y la verdad, es que le costaba trabajo dudar de él. Siempre había sido tan fiel y dedicado a ella, pensar siquiera en la posibilidad era una reverenda estupidez. Pensó entonces que estaba siendo muy injusta al dudar de esa forma de Hagi. De la que debía dudar y debía hacerlo, era de su hermana… Ella siempre había sido la culpable de todas sus desgracias, y sabia que si pasaba algo parecido nuevamente, la única culpable, al menos en gran parte, seria su hermana, incluso mas que si misma.

Llego entonces a una conclusión irrefutable y completamente verdadera. La causante de todo, era su hermana, como siempre. Diva siempre había sido la culpable de todo. Sí, ella misma también, pero podía tomarse la libertad de hacerse la victima, y le dejaría bien claro a su hermana, que ella era la hermana mayor, y que como siempre dijo desde que planeo vengarse y matar a Diva… nadie se metía con ella.

Y se lo dejaría mas claro que nunca…

Salio de la habitación con paso decidido, como el segundo antes de atravesar al quiróptero con la espada empapada en su sangre, y con una mirada inexpresiva por lo que iba a hacer, como si fuera una mujer sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos dispuesta a lo que sea, dejo el zapato afuera de la habitación, pegado a la puerta, obstruyéndola.

El propio zapato de Diva se burlaba de ella, con sus cintillas negras arremolinadas en el suelo y el alto tacón prepotente, como su dueña.

* * *

Habían pasado mas o menos cuatro horas, y estaba ya un poco cansado y con los dedos latiéndole, con callos más gruesos ahora por la practica de esa tarde, así que cuando considero que ya era suficiente, regreso a su habitación, con la intención de retomar por un rato aquellas partituras que no lo dejaban en paz, pero cuando subió a la planta alta y se acerco a la puerta de su habitación, se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Frente a su puerta, con su presencia odiosa como la de su dueña, estaba el zapato que días atrás le habían causado tantos problemas. La zapatilla de Diva.

¿Qué carajo intentaba ahora Diva? Pensó Hagi con una mueca de desaprobación y desdén. Después de que tratara de seducirlo y además de todo, fingir un aborto, ya no confiaba para nada en ella (aunque jamás lo había hecho) pero ahora eso era el colmo. Venir a dejar su zapatilla en su puerta ¿Qué intentaba lograr? ¿Acosarlo hasta que se acostara con ella? grandisima bazofia ridícula.

Sin mostrar molestia (aunque estaba sumamente molesto en realidad) tomo el zapato con una de sus manos y lo vio de cerca. Sin duda era de Diva. Y sin duda ella lo había dejado ahí. ¡Pero que manera tan infantil de acosarlo! ¿Acaso creía que haciendo eso, él tomaría eso como una "señal" para meterse con ella, o que demonios?

-Diva…- susurro con fastidio el caballero y rolando los ojos, dejando dentro de su habitación el chelo y cerrando después la puerta, aun con el zapato en mano, y camino rápidamente, no sin antes fijarse que nadie estuviera cerca, y fue hacia la habitación de Diva. A veces era desesperante el estar alerta de que nadie te estuviera vigilando, después de todo, Saya y él, vivían en una casa llena de secuaces de la que, hasta pocas semanas atrás, era la mayor rival y fuente de odio de Saya y viceversa.

Toco un par de veces la puerta, y cuando Diva apareció abriéndola, y al verlo, sonrío con burla a pesar de no esperar verlo por ahi, pero su expresión desapareció de inmediato al ver la seriedad, más bien furiosa, con la que el caballero la miraba.

-¿Que pasa?- balbuceo confundida sin entender el porque la miraba así.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto?- le dijo Hagi levantando frente a su vista la zapatilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces con eso?- pregunto Diva confundida por la situación.

-¿No crees que seria mas adecuado preguntar, el porque la dejaste frente a mi habitación?- argumento el caballero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De que hablas? ¡Yo no la deje ahí!- se defendió la chica comenzando a molestarse por la acusación injusta a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-¿Entonces quien? Esto no llego por si solo- argumento Hagi recobrando la calma, retomando su mirada inexpresiva –No se lo que estés tratando de lograr, ni me interesa, y mucho menos me incluyas, pero si quieres acosarme, al menos hazlo discretamente- añadió fríamente, como si realmente no le importara y su presencia y acciones le fueran indiferentes, cosa que fastidio a Diva, pero antes de poder decir algo, Hagi prosiguió.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, si Saya o alguno de tus caballeros veía esta zapatilla frente a mi habitación? Por favor, no seas tan descuidada- pidió el caballero, y le extendió dicho calzado a su dueña, quien lo tomo confundida, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¡Te digo que yo no fui!- exclamo, cuando vio al caballero darle la espalda dispuesto a irse -¡Te juro que no fui yo!- aseguro nuevamente, tratando de defenderse, y estuvo apunto de llamarlo una vez más, pero desistió al darse cuenta que el caballero no voltearía a verla, y que estaba seguro de que ella había sido la responsable.

Diva cerro de un portazo la puerta, resignada, refunfuñando, y miro una vez más su zapatilla. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a la puerta de Hagi? Estaba completamente segura que ella no había sido, así que tuvo que haber sido alguien mas, pero… ¿quien?

Corrió hacia su closet, adentrándose en la habitación del mismo, y busco la caja de zapatos donde según ella había guardado el par, tirando detrás los demás hasta que lo encontró. Una caja color blanco y negro donde se leía Yves Saint Laurent en la tapa, en letras negras. Abrió la caja, y se encontró con el otro zapato, pero faltaba uno, el que estaba en su mano.

-Saya…- susurro entrecerrando los ojos. Había encontrado a la culpable de todo ese malentendido… esa… desgraciada. Lo había planeado todo. Seguramente en algún momento encontró los zapatos, tomo uno de ellos y después lo dejo frente a la puerta de Hagi… era más que obvio, lo único que no concordaba con sus conclusiones, es que Saya, según, no había visto ese zapato que se le cayo cuando se escondió debajo de la cama a petición de su caballero… entonces, ¿Cómo supo que eran esos zapatos? Tuvo que haberlo visto…

Sí, era la única explicación. Saya vio el zapato tirado en la habitación de Hagi cuando ella se escondió y lo reconoció. Pero aun así, no le hallaba el sentido. ¿Por qué Saya no dijo nada entonces? Solo se hizo de la vista gorda y no reclamo ni dijo nada, y espero para dejar el mismo zapato frente al cuarto de Hagi, para que así él pudiera tomarla como la culpable y que se enojara con ella, y conociendo al caballero, no le dirigiría la palabra y mucho menos la miraría en días, y muchísimo menos con el asunto de que él sabia que su aborto había sido provocado por ella…

_-"¿Por qué los hombres son tan complicados?"-_ se pregunto la ojiazul. –_"Es decir, cuando les dices que vas a tener un hijo salen corriendo espantados, y si les dices que abortaste te toman por una desgraciada asesina"-_ concluyo, pero dejo de lado sus ironías, y recordó a su hermana y sus sucias tretas… Vaya que _Sayita _no era la santa que le hacia pensar que era a todo el mundo…

-Perra lista…- susurro Diva mirando su zapato con ojos dementes –Esta bien, hermana… esta bien… Si quieres una guerra, ¡Una maldita guerra tendrás!- vocifero iracunda, y con fuerza, arrojo el zapato a la pared.

Nadie se metía con ella tampoco, se dijo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, y lo prometido es deuda. Ya bastante ****había estado Saya parada como tonta sin hacer nada mientras Hagi era tentado a caer en la "tentación", y ha decidió poner las cartas en la mesa con una buena intriga, como toda vieja. Les recuerdo que en este fic, Saya y Diva podrán estar juntas, viviendo en la misma casa, pero se la pasan buscando la manera de recriminar a la otra, especialmente Diva. Tan cerca y tan lejos ellas dos. **

**Como sea, no hay mucho que comentar y creo que el capitulo no quedo tan prometedor después de la espera, pero tengan paciencia por favor, no voy a poner una relación entre Hagi y Diva a lo baboso. Me chocan que las cosas como esas se den con tanta facilidad, y sobretodo si hablamos de parejas Crack y de alguien tan inexpresivo y difícil como lo es Hagi, así que Diva tendrá que batallar mucho para lograr lo que quiere, eso si, espero no estar perdiendo el toque, y si es así, háganmelo saber por favor.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, gracias a los que han estado siguiendo la historia y a los que dejan reviews y me animan para que lo siga. No saben cuanto gusto me da recibir un comentario de ustedes, y disculpen la tardanza. Ya tenia listo el capitulo desde hace varios días pero tuve varios conciertos y ensayos muy largos y además en mi casa se apropiaron del Internet.**

**Y bueno, que se la pasen bien, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, aunque yo sea una autentica Grinch y no le desee felicidad en estas fechas a nadie.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	32. Guinea Pig

**Guinea Pig**

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- Saya hizo la pregunta al aire esperando que su hermana, quien se supone estaría dentro de su cuarto, la escuchara, pero cuando entro a la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecidas a las que le enseñan a la gente en la televisión por medio de series sobre médicos y películas con protagonistas enfermos y familiares devastados, fuera a ayudar como apoyo moral, se desvaneció al ver que su hermana no movía ni un músculo. Ella estaba recostada en su cama y cubierta de pies a cabeza por las cobijas, incluso el rostro estaba escondido debajo de ellas -¿Diva?...- susurro Saya acercándose lentamente a la cama -¿Estas despierta?- pregunto en voz baja, mientras acercaba su rostro a la silueta de su hermana inerte para ver si podía captar alguna clase de movimiento y saber si dejarla dormir. Pasaron unos segundos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, y cuando volvió a llamarla -¿Diva?-

-¡Boo!- exclamo la ojiazul quitándose súbitamente las cobijas de encima, haciendo una mueca exagerada, y aunque el gesto travieso de tratar de asustar a alguien no hubiera espantado ni a un ratón, le saco tremendo grito de susto a su hermana, y por la sorpresa prácticamente fue a dar al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Azotó!- grito Diva riéndose de manera triunfante.

-¡Diva! ¡Me asustaste!- reclamo la joven frunciendo el ceño, aun tratando de recuperarse del susto, mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el trasero recién golpeado.

-Esa era la idea- argumento su hermana riendo.

-Vine a ver como seguías- dijo Saya ya mas calmada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama –Ayer no vine a verte, pensé que seguirías dormida. Solomon me dijo que habías estado un poco deprimida estos días y te la pasabas durmiendo. Preferí no molestarte- se excuso la joven con una sonrisa fingida, actuada con precisión y ahínco culpable frente al espejo una noche atrás… ¿Preocupada por su hermana? Sí, esta bien, Saya sí estaba preocupada por ella. Aun le caía mal su hermana y no confiaba en ella y mucho menos era capaz de olvidarse de todo lo que le había hecho a su familia y a ella, y la verdad… era que no la había visitado porque, si veía a Diva, no sabia lo que era capaz de hacer, después de darse cuenta del asunto del zapato, así que se aferro a una tremenda fuerza de voluntad y no le dijo nada ni a su hermana ni a su caballero. Al menos no por ahora (aunque se haya desquitado discretamente).

-Bueno… sí estuve un poco mal estos días- dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada un poco. Se notaba aun algo desanimada a pesar de su reciente bromita.

-Diva, yo… de verdad, siento lo que paso- dijo Saya, haciendo referencia al aborto que había sufrido su hermana días atrás. Saya no sabía aun que sentir sobre eso. Es decir, su hermano menor había sido violado y asesinado por su hermana y no podía evitar sentir rencor contra su gemela por lo que había hecho, pero esas bebés, al final de cuentas eran sus sobrinas, hijas de sus hermanos… al final de cuentas eran su familia.

-No te preocupes. Ya estoy mejor. Tampoco puedo detener mi vida, tengo que seguir adelante- dijo Diva sonriendo y mirando su vientre ahora vacío. Saya dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar, y no pudo evitar sentir un pesar de culpa en su propio vientre… Saya estaba preñada de culpa. Le dolía lo que le había pasado a su hermana, aun le tenia la misma compasión que cuando en el Zoológico… pero por mucho que quisiera, tampoco podía compadecerla del todo, y mientras Saya se adentraba en su ola arrolladora culpabilidad y dilema, Diva se mostraba optimista, pensando seriamente en volver a embarazarse.

* * *

Por otro lado, en toda la mañana Kai no había parado de caminar de un lado a otro, como últimamente acostumbraba hacerlo casi todos los días durante horas, pegado a su teléfono celular y siempre teniendo cuidado de tenerlo prendido y con la pila bien cargada. A tanto había llegado su obsesión con recibir una llamada de su hermana que incluso dormía con el celular en las manos.

-¿Se han dado cuenta?- pregunto de pronto Okhamura, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras miraba el noticiero del mediodía.

-¿De que?- pregunto David mirándolo. El periodista se volteo hacia Julia, David y Lewis quienes tomaban café, esta vez hecho por Lewis pues prácticamente le habían prohibido a Mao que ella se encargara del café después de que a Kai le hubiera dolido el estomago la ultima vez que tomó un café hecho por la chica.

-De las noticias. Desde que Saya se fue, los asesinatos en las discotecas cesaron de pronto- observo Okhamura mientras David recapacitaba en lo que había dicho.

-Es cierto. No cabe duda que la autora de esos crímenes es Diva, pero desde hace varias semanas, el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que Saya se fue…- dijo David, y entonces, Kai presto atención al escuchar por segunda vez el nombre de su hermana, y detuvo su incesante caminar mirando al militar detenidamente –… los asesinatos pararon. Me pregunto si Saya tendrá algo que ver-

-¿Cómo? ¿Crees que ya ha matado a Diva?- pregunto Kai con optimismo mientras él también se servia una taza de café y dejaba el móvil en la mesa.

-La verdad, Kai, lo dudo- argumento Julia -Saya no se veía con intenciones de matar esta vez a su hermana, aunque también esta el caso de la ultima llamada que te hizo, diciendo que en un arranque de furia estuvo a punto de hacerlo, aunque también estuvo a punto de matar a Hagi, no podemos saber con exactitud que ha hecho en este tiempo con respecto a ello- puntualizo Julia objetivamente, aunque con ello le rompiera la esperanza al chico pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no tratas de llamar a Saya otra vez?- sugirió Mao dirigiéndose a Kai.

-Tiene el celular apagado-

-¿Y por qué no trataras de llamar a Hagi?- pregunto la chica buscando todas las opciones posibles, casi tan desesperada como lo estaba su ex novio, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, sobre todo cuando Lewis, Julia y Okhamura la miraron con cara de _"¡Ay no!"._

-¿A Hagi?- dijo Kai con un dejo de sarcasmo y desprecio –Ni siquiera se si tiene celular, además, si lo tuviera, jamás supe el numero y en caso de que pudiese llegar a hablar con él, me colgaría de inmediato o simplemente se quedaría callado como siempre- exclamo molesto tomando el celular y arrojándolo a la mesa como si con eso pudiera reclamarle en directo al caballero.

-Hagi no es de fiar… es un cobarde, y se los he dicho un millón de veces, que estoy seguro de que convenció a Saya con ayuda de Diva, para que se alejara de nosotros- volvió a decir Kai, tal y como lo había hecho desde que su hermana abandonara al Escudo Rojo, con la misma irritabilidad y seguridad. La versión del chico era muy poco creíble para los demás, quienes habían "conocido" de cerca de Hagi, por así decirlo, pero la seguridad con la que lo afirmaba siempre, era a la vez muy convincente, pero al final de cuentas era la palabra de Kai contra la de Hagi.

-Kai, no te ofendas, pero realmente yo creo que esas acusaciones son producto de tus celos- dijo Mao con desgano y cansada de escuchar mil veces la misma historia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mao tiene razón. Hagi es un santo. Jamás se vio que tratara de hacer algo en contra de Saya, al contrario, siempre se mantuvo atento a ella. Es callado y serio y todo eso, pero no es razón para que lo acuses por tal cosa, como el de enrollarse o planear algo con Diva para tratar de manipular a Saya- argumento Lewis, convencido al igual que Mao y todos los demás, de que después de todo Kai solo decía eso por celos y a carencia de una mejor opción para saber la razón especifica por la cual Saya se había ido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Hasta cuando van a creerme!? Les he dicho mil veces que yo escuche a Hagi hablando con Diva sobre Saya, y que coincidencia que poco después de eso, Saya hubiera decidió irse… Hagi solo navega con bandera de inocente, pero yo no soy tonto y siempre me dio mala espina. Yo se que algo hizo o algo le dijo algo a Saya para convencerla- se defendió Kai enérgico, casi tirando al suelo su taza de café al darle un fuerte golpe a la mesa que hizo sobresaltar a Julia en su silla.

-Yo creo que le tienes envidia por que es más guapo que tú- comento Mao con una risilla, cosa que provoco que Kai le mandara una mirada de esas que matan, pero ella no le presto mayor atención.

-¡Es suficiente de tonterías!- vocifero David cansado de la misma conversación. No pensaba quedarse con brazos cruzados esperando que los planes de Amshel se llevaran a cabo sin darle pelea antes y ver como el mundo se infestaba de quirópteros. La situación que fuera y en la que estuvieran, no cambiaba el hecho de que Saya era su única oportunidad para arreglar todo y su única arma para defender al mundo de esos monstruos, y como el militar que era, no se quedaría sentado esperando su muerte sin antes seguir con la guerra y dar un par de golpes aunque tuviera que perecer. Para eso lo habían entrenado, no para aguantar los celos de un adolescente desesperado.

-Sea lo que sea, y quien sea que haya tenido la culpa, no cambia el hecho de que Saya es lo único que tenemos- dijo David levantándose de su asiento autoritariamente –Hay que saber donde esta Saya, buscarla, y tratar por el medio que sea, en que vuelva con nosotros y retome la lucha. Estoy seguro de que Saya se fue sin decir nada mas porque estaba segura de que si nos decía algo, tú, Kai, la hubieses convencido de no irse con Diva, y ella temía eso, por eso simplemente salio un rato y llamo a Diva para irse con ella y no tener que enfrentarte- explico David con vehemencia. Todos los presentes se miraron entre si, y un dejo de optimismo se reflejo en los ojos de cada uno. Parecía que el Escudo Rojo comenzaba a levantarse después del tercer abandono de su carta maestra.

-¿Entonces que tienes en mente?- pregunto Julia serenamente, esperando escuchar el plan que seguramente ya se le había ocurrido a David.

-Rastrearla por todos los medios posibles. La ciudad de Nueva York es muy grande, será imposible tratar de buscarla de casa en casa. Lo que podemos hacer es conectar el celular de Kai a un rastreador de llamadas, así que la próxima vez que te llame, porque estoy seguro de que lo hará, tendrás que mantenerla en la línea por al menos sesenta segundos para poder rastrear la ubicación de la llamada. Lo habrás visto en alguna película de seguro. Trataremos de buscarla también vía satélite tal y como lo hicimos al llegar a Francia, y hay que mantenernos cerca de la zona de Manhattan. Recuerden que Amshel tiene mucho dinero y es la zona de la ciudad ideal para alguien como él y sus negocios, y es más probable que Diva frecuente esas zonas, y por consiguiente Saya, así que Kai, por favor, deja de buscar en el Bronx que hay no encontraras nada- dijo David, a lo cual todos comenzaron a poner manos a la obra. David llamo a Joel para pedirle que les proporcionara el equipo necesario y, comenzaron a dividirse en grupos para ir regularmente a Manhattan y diferentes áreas de la ciudad y distintos distritos, y con algo de suerte, encontrar a Saya o alguna pista que los llevara hasta ella.

* * *

Se hizo de noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Saya no se aparto de Diva ni un solo momento durante todo el día, y es que a decir verdad, Diva no se lo había permitido, y en determinado momento del día a la ojiazul le dio por ponerse a ver una serie de películas que, Saya, jamás imagino que fueran de su agrado, aunque en realidad no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca después de verlas a pesar de que muchas de ellas tenían una trama interesante. Diva la hizo ver películas de Stanley Kubrick como La Naranja Mecánica, hasta películas de Quentin Tarantino como Pulp Fiction y otras mas recientes como la de Hostal (en esta ultima, Saya se vio profundamente perturbada por las escenas explicitas de tortura, y en mas de una ocasión se tapo los ojos, cosa que hizo que su hermana se riera de ella). Por otro lado, Saya ni siquiera sabía que existían tales películas.

-Adoro esa película- comento Diva sacando el DVD de La Naranja Mecánica del aparato reproductor.

-Yo la verdad… no sabia que existía esa película- dijo Saya prendiendo el televisor y dejándolo en un canal al azar.

-Te la pasaste todo el siglo pasado tratando de matarme. No tuviste tiempo de ver películas. A mi me gustan mucho ver películas, no se por qué…- añadió Diva encogiéndose de hombros y guardando el DVD en su respectiva caja –Quizás me gusta ver a los humanos haciendo historias ficticias que ni ellos se creen- agrego sentándose en el suelo con la película de Stanley Kubrick en las manos, y leyó un momento la contraportada, donde decía el año de estreno, y espontáneamente se le ocurrió una buena idea que le lleno el cuerpo de una sensación morbosa.

-Esta película es del 72'- y fue en ese momento que Saya, al escuchar ese año, recordó la Navidad de 1972 y lo que había hecho en Vietnam. Su rostro prácticamente se desfiguro en una mueca de terror hacia si misma, pero tan pronto como apareció, se fue… Que tramposa era su hermana, pensó la chica de ojos marrones dándose cuenta de la treta.

-… Me gusto más la de Pulp Fiction- comento como tratando de cambiar de tema forzadamente, mientras comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente de canal con el control remoto hasta que finalmente lo dejo en el noticiero de la noche. Diva estuvo apunto de gritar _"¡Que aburrido!"_, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta cual era la noticia.

-"_La policía esta desconcertada. Hace ya un mes, que los asesinatos de hombres jóvenes en discotecas de la ciudad de Nueva York, cesaron de pronto. Los forenses junto a la policía, lograron encontrar suficiente evidencia, tales como cabello, patrones dentales y huellas digitales en las escenas de los crímenes, pero no pudieron encontrar registro alguno del responsable, y tal parece que el caso esta dando vueltas en círculos. La presunta asesina, a la cual han llamado "La vampiresa de Nueva York", no ha perpetrado más crímenes, aunque el ayuntamiento y seguridad pública, ha obligado a las discotecas a aumentar la seguridad para tratar de evitar más muertes. Los familiares de las victimas exigen justicia y hoy en la mañana hicieron una manifestación frente a…_"- el reportero que daba la noticia desde su asiento, detrás de un escritorio solemnemente negro, hablaba con una seriedad y formalidad que a Diva le dio asco, y a Saya, le provoco un profundo sentimiento de vacío y culpa, como si tuviera el deber de denunciar a su hermana a la policía al tener "tanta" información de la presunta asesina.

Ah… esas obligaciones morales de humanos que tanto asediaron, y aun asediaban a Saya… la pobre, tratando de ser humana, usando todos sus medios mentales e incluso engañándose a si misma tratando de adecuar sus sentimientos a los de los humanos. Diva estaba hastiada de ello.

-¿Eras tú, verdad?- pregunto Saya con seriedad, mirándola fijamente.

-Saya, obviamente- respondió después de unos segundos mientras clavaba su mirada en la de su hermana –"¿La vampiresa de Nueva York"? Que nombre tan más ridículo. Y la policía… que inútil, seguramente ni siquiera pudo identificar mi ADN, puesto que, claro, no es humano- comento con una perversa sonrisa y una risita traviesa, como si matar a personas inocentes sin aparente razón fuera un juego más para divertirse momentáneamente y salir impune. Saya sintió una profunda rabia asentarse en su corazón y le dieron ganas de abalanzarse a su hermana… pero…

-¿Y… por qué los mataste?- pregunto dejando de poner atención en el noticiero.

-¿Por qué Alex DeLarge hacia lo que hacia?- comenzó a hablar Diva casi de manera académica -… Por las mismas razones que yo. Para divertirse con estas reglas morales de la sociedad humana. Nunca subestimes el "poder de la ulta-violencia" diciendo que es algo malo, o terminaras con un lavado de cerebro como Alex…- le advirtió Diva a su hermana guiñándole un ojo –O… ¿es que ya te han lavado el cerebro, Saya?- pregunto con sorna. Una malicia descarada podía escucharse en su voz y en la manera en la que le había hecho la pregunta, pero Saya no respondió, y mantuvo la mirada contra la de su hermana, e inconcientemente, su cerebro le dijo que esas palabras, eran una esplendida declaración de guerra, que ella, acepto nuevamente, usando esta vez, las tácticas repugnantes, malditas y a la vez divertidas de las mujeres cuando de pronto, se convierten en arpías despiadadas y ponzoñosas.

-¿Por qué no mejor vemos otra película?- sugirió Saya con serenidad, provocando que Diva se le quedaba viendo atontada, e incluso algo decepcionada por la reacción tan asquerosamente tranquila de su hermana, pero la joven se olvido de ello y se levanto, comenzando a buscar en una torre de madera una nueva película para ver.

-¿Quieres ver esta?- pregunto Diva enseñándole la caja de un DVD, solo que este no tenia portada y simplemente estaba en negro.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Guinea Pig- contesto Diva, y antes de que su hermana le preguntara de que trataba, corrió al reproductor de DVD y puso la película.

* * *

Joel puso manos a la obra a petición de David y el Escudo Rojo. De inmediato movió todas sus influenzas y puso todo el dinero necesario para conseguir los más sofisticados aparatos que se necesitaban para rastrear a Saya através de la ciudad de Nueva York. Incluso, esa misma tarde fue a verlos al departamento, sumamente feliz porque la organización, después de su segunda caída con el abandono de Saya, pusiera manos a la obra con más energía que nunca.

-En cuatro días llegaran todos los aparatos necesarios para la búsqueda, y lo del satélite, ya esta arreglado- dijo Joel dirigiéndose a David con una enorme sonrisa, pero sin mencionar algunos cuantos sobornos que tuvo que ofrecer para poder acceder a esa clase de servicios. David le dio las gracias a Joel, y entre el ambiente alegre y optimista que se da con las ganas de ganar, hasta Mao que siempre era tan arisca, le había preguntado a Joel como seguía de las piernas. Este comentó que dentro de poco le harían otra operación, y con suficiente rehabilitación, podría volver a caminar.

-Por cierto, David, había estado pensando en algo…- dijo Joel, adoptando un semblante serio y llamando la atención de todos –Si van a estar buscando a Saya también en la ciudad, como me dices, en Manhattan es mas probable que se encuentre Saya con Diva, creo que deberían mudarse ahí- propuso el joven.

-Vamos Joel, no tienes que molestarte tanto. Podemos ir a Manhattan sin necesidad de estar ahí- dijo Kai, que aunque era un inconciente y terco, le parecía demasiado abuso para Joel, pues incluso hasta la renta mas barata dentro la zona de Brooklyn, significaba un gran despilfarramiento de dinero, después de todo Nueva York era una ciudad muy costosa.

-Pero, si están en Manhattan siempre, y con un poco de suerte, la posibilidad de llegar a encontrarse con Saya es mucho más grande, y creo que tú, Kai, eres el más interesado en eso- dijo Joel, cosa que dejo a Kai pensándolo con más detenimiento, ya que, a pesar de sus esperanzas, jamás había considerado realmente la posibilidad de encontrarse de pronto a Saya en algún lugar de la ciudad. Después de todo, y con ayuda de las pocas llamadas que le hacia su hermana, se había dado cuenta de que Diva la hacia frecuentar lugares de alto nivel socioeconómico, y Manhattan era el lugar ideal.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Joel sobre lo de irnos a Manhattan. Terminaremos derretidos todos antes de encontrar a Saya si pasamos el resto del verano en este departamento sin aire acondicionado- objeto con energía Mao levantándose de su asiento, cansada ya de vivir en el diminuto departamento sin las comodidades necesarias a las que estaba acostumbrada, además no le era nada lindo ver a los hombres con los pies en ollas de agua fría y hielo.

-Bueno, creo que Joel tiene razón- opino Julia después de escuchar todo, mientras se servia café nuevamente. Todos al final estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Kai y David, quienes antes se habían resistido a ello por la misma razón de abusar de la generosidad de Joel, pero terminaron por ceder. Tampoco le era nada cómodo a ellos andar con los pies mojados luchando contra el calor.

-Esta bien, mañana mismo me gustaría que buscaran el lugar que gusten para mudarse lo mas pronto posible y mandar ahí todo el equipo- pidió Joel, mientras que el ambiente, frente a los cambios, parecía presagiar buenos tiempos para el Escudo Rojo y su lucha, pero por otro lado, en la misma enorme ciudad, algo pareció llamar la atención de Saya, justo en el momento en que pegó un grito al cielo.

* * *

-¡Dios Diva quita esa porquería!- exclamo Saya al ver de que trataba la película, inmediatamente después de ver una de las escenas, donde aparecía una pobre mujer de cabello negro y corto, aterrorizada, drogada y atada a una cama y a un hombre vestido de samurai y con la cara pintada de blanco, quien lentamente la asesinaba torturándola y desmembrándola meticulosamente.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- pregunto Diva mirando a su hermana molesta por la interrupción. Saya se levanto de su lugar poniéndole Stop a la película.

-¡Estas loca Diva! ¿Es una de esas películas donde matan a alguien de verdad? ¿Las "snuff"?- pregunto Saya molesta e indignada, casi ofendida por el grado de enfermizo sadismo que disfrutaba su hermana al ver semejantes barbaridades como esas, mientras caminaba al reproductor para sacar el espantoso y sangriento DVD.

-¡No! Es Guinea Pig 2, _Flor de Carne y Sangre_. Parece snuff pero no es de verdad- argumento Diva, mientras se acercaba a su hermana y trataba de arrebatarle el disco de la película –Tú matas quirópteros. No se de que te espantas, ¡mentirosa! Ni que nunca hubieras visto sangre- contesto caprichosamente la ojiazul.

-Sigue siendo asqueroso- contesto Saya forcejeando con su hermana por la película, pero después de unos segundos, Saya se detuvo secamente y soltó el disco, cosa que dejo confundida a su hermana y con el CD en mano. Saya miro hacia la ventana del cuarto, y camino hacia ella. Aparto la cortina lentamente con manos temblorosas, y noto el espacio del jardín oscurecido ya por la noche, y se quedo mirando fijamente el ahora tétrico lugar, casi alerta, como esperando que cualquier monstruo gigante atacara en cualquier momento, clavando sus enormes patas en el suelo inmenso del jardín, esperando antes, acechando, escondido entre los árboles frondosos, los arbustos y los rosales.

-Nunca me gusto Nueva York… No después de ver Godzilla- comento Saya con voz monótona y sin quitar la vista del jardín.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Diva absolutamente desconcertada por el inesperado comentario. Ya había visto ella también la película de Godzilla, donde una lagartija gigante y mutante en forma de dinosaurio ataca Nueva York, pero lo que no entendía era a que venia ese comentario, el cual parecía carecer de todo sentido de la lógica y cabida en la conversación... Minutos antes se estaban peleando (una pelea típica de hermanos, como en las películas, pensó Diva) y ahora ella le hablaba ¿de Godzilla?

-Si yo me encontrara con un dinosaurio, no podría matarlo, es demasiado grande. Creo que si me encontrara con uno, más bien correría- dijo Saya sin dar explicación alguna de sus palabras, dejando a su hermana desconcertada quien no podía encontrar razones entendibles a lo que su gemela decía, pero esta, sin la menor intención de explicar nada, cerro rápidamente las cortinas, como si quisiera esconderse de algo que estuviera afuera, observándola.

-"_Se acerca. Kai se acerca, me esta buscando… como siempre_"- pensó Saya temerosa, alejándose de la ventana, frente a la mirada incrédula de su hermana quien la seguía con la vista mientras ella, caminaba de un lugar a otro desesperada.

-Diva… ¿En donde estamos?- pregunto Saya aun caminando en círculos y aparentemente distraída.

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde estamos?-

-En que distrito- explico Saya.

-Pues… en los Hamptons, Long Island- contesto Diva aun confundida. Primero su hermana se quejaba de la película, después se peleaban y después comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido y a hablar de dinosaurios, y ahora no sabía en donde estaban… aunque a decir verdad Diva nunca le dijo con exactitud…

-¿Esto esta lejos de Manhattan?- pregunto Saya preocupadísima.

-Eso creo…- contesto Diva indecisa –Nueva York esta como a dos horas o algo así- le respondió en voz baja… después, Saya se detuvo, respiro profundamente y miro a su hermana sin emoción alguna en sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que… me iré a dormir- le aviso saliendo con desgano de la habitación y casi arrastrando los pies, mientras su hermana la seguía con la mirada.

-Oye, Saya, no te pongas así…- pidió Diva con una mueca fastidiada, pero Saya no le presto atención y salio sin decir nada ni voltearla a ver -¡Exagerada! ¡Es solo una película!- le grito Diva, pero su hermana no volvió después de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, después de casi un mes desaparecida, pero espero que el capitulo haya valido la espera.**

**Con respecto a ello, tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones. Para quienes no conozcan el termino "snuff"; Snuff son un tipo de películas ilegales, donde generalmente una persona es secuestrada (aclaro, es un secuestro real) y dicha persona es torturada de manera sádica. Mutilada, desollada, golpeada y todas las maneras de tortura que causen un dolor extremo, para finalmente ser asesinadas. Obviamente estas películas son ilegales porque son reales, no hay efectos especiales ni trucos, la persona es realmente torturada y asesina. Hasta ahora son también una leyenda urbana, pero en lo personal no dudo que existan.**

**Guinea Pig son una serie de películas asiáticas de los 80 con efectos extremadamente detallados de violencia, tortura y asesinato. No he visto las películas, pero me han comentado que parecen muy reales, tanto que cuando el actor Charlie Sheen vio la de Flor de Carne y Sangre, la confundió con material snuff y contacto al FBI, quien tuvo que investigar si eran falsas o reales las escenas, y bueno se armo un escándalo por todo eso pues hasta el FBI creia que era un asesinato real, y más cuando el asesino japonés ****Tsutomu Miyazaki**** quien era fanático de Guinea Pig y películas de alto contenido gore, mato a cuatro niñas basándose en escenas de la película 2.**

**La Naranja Mecánica es una película de 1972 de Stanley Kubrick basada en la novela de Anthony Burgess, donde Alex DeLarge es un joven delincuente que vive en Londres, con un trastorno sociópata de la personalidad y que es fanático de la violencia, o "ultra-violencia" como el la llama y fanático de Beethoven. Cuando finalmente es arrestado por matar a una anciana, para salir de la cárcel, se somete a un experimento de "lavado de cerebro" llamado "Tratamiento Ludovico", y después Alex no puede reaccionar con violencia aunque sea atacado, condenándolo a una existencia infeliz y reprimida**. **El mensaje moral que deja es que es mejor ser malo por voluntad, a ser bueno por obligación****... Bueno, algo así. Por eso Diva le pregunta a Saya "¿Acaso ya te han lavado el cerebro como a Alex?" refiriéndose a su conflicto entre su verdadera naturaleza salvaje y su lucha por mantener una humanidad impuesta y anti-natural, según Diva.**

**Con lo demás, un error mío. No pensé antes en que parte de Nueva York se ubicaba la mansión de Nathan donde están todos. Me puse a investigar sobre los distritos de Nueva York y me di cuenta de que según las escenas de la mansión en el anime, el lugar no encajaba con ningún distrito de la ciudad a excepción de los Hamptons. Los Hamptons es el lugar preferido para vacacionar de los más ricos de Nueva York. La mayoría de las casas son mansiones con gigantesco jardines y algunas con vista al mar. Los Hamptons se ubica en Long Island, y como es un lugar no muy poblado, pues mas bien es un lugar de vacaciones y algo alejado y además opulento, me pareció ideal. Debí haber explicado esto antes en capítulos anteriores, pero me encargare de editar eso.**

**Y por cierto, decidí ponerle el hobbie a Diva de ser fanática de películas (la chica no hace nada y tiene mucho tiempo libre, creo que no suena tan extraño), desde películas comerciales hasta películas "raras" y de todos los géneros, pero personalmente creo que a ella podrían gustarle mas bien películas de tipo gore (aunque también creo que las tomaría como de comedia) y películas tal vez de horror, mientras que las románticas y de drama las tomaría como una especie de experimento social sobre los humanos para "tratar" de entenderlo****s, incluso para entender porque su hermana es como es. No se que les parezca a ustedes, así que si lo desean, déjenme su opinión.**

**Bueno, me alargue demasiado y seguro los aburro, así que gracias por leer el capitulo, a los que mandan reviews y a mis lectores de planta que siempre me dan ánimos.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	33. ¡Jaque Mate!

**¡Jaque Mate!**

Dos días después, David había encontrado un departamento decente y muy bien ubicado en la zona de Manhattan, cuidando siempre que la renta del piso no fuera exageradamente cara como las de otros edificios del mismo distrito. Por los demás, no hubo queja alguna, incluso Lewis y Julia alabaron la buena opción que había tomado esta vez David al elegir ese lugar, y por parte de Mao, su único requisito era que contara con un aire acondicionado decente y que funcionara (y si tenía más de un baño, ¡mejor!).

La mañana parecía tan tranquila y despejada, que sorprendió a todo habitante de la Gran Manzana, y dejo un buen sabor de boca en todos los que habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, incluyendo a Diva, aunque esta en realidad, aun no se diera cuenta de que ese día, no seria el mejor de su vida aunque así ella lo programara.

Diva abrió las ventanas de par en par y dejo entrar la brisa fresca de la mañana dentro de su habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había pasado una noche simplemente maravillosa. Había dormido como un bebé, aunque sí que había tenido un sueño bastante raro, incluso algo perturbador hasta para una persona como ella.

En el sueño, por unos segundos parecía ser perseguida por las calles de Londres por un tiranosaurio igualito a los de las películas de Jurassic Park, correteándola y haciendo temblar las calles con su enorme peso clavándose en el suelo y rugiendo ensordecedoramente. En el sueño, y después de una larga carrera, Diva había llegado al puente de Westminster, pero ni se había puesto a admirar los sitios que atraían a turistas de todo el mundo, como el Big Beng o el Palacio de Westminster, si no que lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse al río Támesis para escapar del enorme reptil que la perseguía dispuesto a hacerla su cena.

Cuando cayo al río de oscuras y turbias aguas, se encontró con su hermana, solo que ella, en lugar de tener piernas, tenía una larga cola de pescado de un verde brillante y azul eléctrico, un par de conchas en los senos y un tridente en la mano derecha, como si fuera una sirena guerrera de alguna película de bajo presupuesto. Por alguna extraña razón no podía ir a la superficie y se hundió hasta el fondo de las aguas, para que después Saya la agarrara fuertemente tratando de ahogarla dentro del río. Diva recordaba haberle dado un puñetazo en el rostro y en la primera oportunidad nado hacia la superficie, donde fue rescatada por un oficial vestido con pantalones negros y camisa verde fosforescente, el típico uniforme de policía londinense. La había sacado del agua y también le había dado respiración boca a boca. Cuando creyó despertar dentro del sueño y con la vista borrosa, tosiendo agua y retorciéndose en el suelo mientras expulsaba el agua de sus pulmones, vio entonces que, el policía, en realidad era Hagi, y detrás de él había un montón de ambulancias, policías, prensa tomando fotos y video, espectadores y mirones morbosos, y entonces alguien grito desde el fondo de la muchedumbre _"¡Suicidio!"_ y de la supuesta ambulancia, salieron un par de hombres de blanco que la habían tomado a la fuerza, sujetándola con una camisa de fuerza que le fue imposible de arrancarse por mucho que forcejeo y pataleo, mientras la subían al vehiculo que la llevaría, seguro al manicomio, con un expediente donde se leyera "_intento de suicidio_". En medio del alboroto Diva grito al oficial que la había salvado, que no la dejara sola.

_-__"¡Hagi! ¡Yo no quise suicidarme! ¡Fue Saya y sus dinosaurios! ¡Vestida de sirena trato de ahogarme en el río!"-_ grito con desesperación en el sueño, dirigiéndose al oficial que la miro extrañado unos momentos.

_-__"Pero señorita, yo no me llamo Hagi, mi nombre es Solomon"_- aseguro el supuesto oficial, quitándose el rostro, como si fuera una mascara de efectos especiales exageradamente elaborada. Incluso sus ojos pasaron del azul metálico propio de los ojos de Hagi, al verde primavera de los ojos de Solomon, dejando ver la cara del caballero con una sonrisa endemoniadamente serena y sus ligeros rizos rubios cayéndole con gracia sobre la frente, como siempre, y mientras Diva era metida contra su voluntad dentro del camión, gritando mil y un maldiciones a todo y todos, más contra Solomon y su hermana, vociferando y acusándolos de traidores a los dos, en su expediente se añadía la palabra "_Trastorno esquizofrénico_" y Saya se despedía de ella coquetamente saliendo a la superficie y meneando su cola de sirena.

Diva tuvo que mover bruscamente la cabeza para volver a la realidad. ¡Que sueño tan desagradable! Vocifero mientras se daba media vuelta y tomaba un cepillo para desenredar su cabello.

Mientras se peinaba, Diva comenzó a cavilar en el significado de dicho sueño, bueno, más bien, pesadilla. No era de las personas que tuvieran pesadillas a menudo, y tampoco creía en esas cosas del destino, los sueños y el zodiaco, en si todo lo que tuviera que ver con el esoterismo. Jamás supo de qué trataban y jamás le intereso. A pesar de parecer un poco distraída y que no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor, sí sabia que la vida solo eran una serie de circunstancias que se daban con otra serie de acontecimientos que podían hacer o no la diferencia entre una cosa u otra por una sola persona, por una sola acción o por una fracción de segundo, pero que al final de cuentas y por mas que los humanos lo intentaran, era algo que no se podía controlar, y mucho menos predecir por mucho que lo juraran los charlatanes que se nombraban clarividentes y adivinos.

Aun así decidió abrir un poco su mente y criterio a nuevas posibilidades desconocidas. Primero, supuso que lo de los dinosaurios, había sido producto de las frases tan raras que su hermana había pronunciado dos días antes sobre dinosaurios, de las cuales no recibió explicación lógica por parte de ella. Lo de correr por Londres… bueno, supuso que había sido porque había estado un par de veces en la capital británica, pero, en todo caso, siempre había preferido ciudades con un aire desenfadado e inusualmente francés como Nueva Orleáns. Londres era un lugar demasiado nublado para su gusto. Pero como sea… lo que sí dejo a Diva pensando fue que, al aventarse al río Támesis, se encontrara con su hermana, la cual además de todo, tenia apariencia de sirena, ¡y que además! Había tratado de matarla ahogándola…

Pensó entonces… ¿Saya estará planeando algo en mi contra? No seria la primera vez, pero Saya no era demasiado buena fingiendo demencia y cortesía, al igual que ella, y le parecía casi imposible que Saya estuviera en esos momentos en su contra o algo parecido sin haberse dado cuenta… eso realmente la dejo desconcertada, aparte, ¿Qué rayos tienen que ver las sirenas? Y recordó entonces la película animada "La Sirenita" de Disney, donde la bruja malvada roba la voz de la sirena Ariel para hacer que el príncipe Erick se enamore de ella, y Diva se cuestiono… quien era la bruja y quien era la sirena en su propio cuento, o si ambas eran ambos personajes, o ¿ambas creían ser tal personaje y al final eran el otro?

-Ash…- mascullo Diva dejando en su lugar el cepillo y arrojándose a la cama, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al sueño. Encima de todo, y más raro que cualquier otra cosa, era que en el sueño, era rescatada por Hagi vestido de policía londinense. Imaginarse a Hagi vestido así era… simplemente demasiado extraño (Es decir, ¿Quién se lo imaginaria con una camisa verde fosforescente? si siempre parecía andar de luto). Diva era incapaz de expresar con palabras lo insólito que le había parecido eso, pero sin duda lo peor de toda esa pesadilla, era cuando era inmovilizada por una camisa de fuerza y todos gritaban que había tratado de suicidarse al arrojarse al río, para al final, ser llevada a la fuerza a un manicomio, y que al pedir ayuda a Hagi tratando de defenderse y afirmando que todo era un plan de Saya, el supuesto Hagi, terminara siendo en realidad Solomon… y después, la diagnosticaron con esquizofrenia.

_-__"Vaya sueñito_…"- pensó con sarcasmo la joven, y se pregunto entonces, que tenía que ver Solomon. Su delirio de persecución se disparo en un dos por tres y se irguió automáticamente, como si hubiera encontrado la pista principal de un crimen que la llevara al perpetrador de una vez.

¿Será que Saya y Solomon… están planeando algo juntos, usando a Hagi como anzuelo? ¿O los tres estarán de acuerdo? ¿O Será que en realidad ahora no esta pasando nada y se supone que pasara hasta después? ¿Y si es así, cuando? ¿Y por qué? Y se pregunto entonces si la camisa de fuerza simbolizaba algo así como un amarre o un freno a sus impulsos y caprichos, por parte de su hermana y Solomon. Después de todo, el objetivo de Saya durante la guerra, había sido detener la serie de masacres que eran ocasionadas por su culpa.

_-__"Tal vez Solomon se este tirando ya a Saya_…"- pensó Diva riendo ante la idea tan ridícula y a la vez cursi. Tal vez quieran vivir felices y necesitan deshacerse de ella usando a Hagi... Su risa se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Lo último no le gusto para nada.

Diva se revolvió el cabello confundida, quedando despeinado y enmarañado de nuevo, por el sin fin de preguntas y la notoria escasees de respuestas, y pensó en una y mil posibilidades que se podrían estar suscitando, o bien, podrían suceder en un tiempo próximo. Su teoría del _"destino de las circunstancia_" se fue al carajo en ese momento y no le ayudaba en nada a pensar con claridad y encontrar remotamente una respuesta viable, y tal vez en esos casos, después de todo era mejor recurrir a cosas como el tarot, la adivinación, los clarividentes y los sueños premonitorios, en lugar de tratarse de irse por el margen de la lógica (en el cual además no era muy buena que digamos).

Después de todo, no estaba exagerando en preocuparse. Al final de cuentas la única afectada en esa pesadilla era ella.

_P__obre Ariel, y pobre príncipe Erick…_

-Necesito un café- murmuro Diva mientras se ponía con desgano una ligera bata blanca encima de su pijama.

* * *

La verdad no esperaba encontrarse con nadie en la mesa del jardín, pensó Diva al salir de la puerta trasera de la mansión con una taza de café en mano, despeinada y el cabello apenas agarrado en una descuidada media cola, y en un pijama vaporoso y blanco a pesar de que Amshel constantemente le exigía que se cambiara de ropa en cuanto despertara, pero él no se encontraba en la mansión, había salido desde las ocho y ya eran las nueve, y se podía dar el lujo de andar desnuda si se le daba la gana.

-Buenos días Diva- saludo Solomon con una típica sonrisa mañanera, y ante el nombre pronunciado, Saya y Hagi, quienes se encontraban sentados frente al rubio, voltearon a ver a la joven que se acercaba con cara medio adormilada y gruñona, en pijama y con un café, arrastrando los pies descalzos por el pasto verde y fresco.

La cara de Diva se torno en un gesto aun mas gruñón al ver a los tres sentados tomando café como si fuera una esplendida mañana de otoño.

-…Buenos días- contesto Diva con voz raposa después de una pausa, sentándose junto a Solomon, y quedando frente a Hagi.

Saya y Hagi devolvieron el saludo con voz queda y algo dudosa, como si la presencia de Diva hubiera tensado aun mas la situación, que ya de por si lo estaba con la presencia de Solomon y sus tontos, desesperados y mas que obvios elogios (según Hagi) que le mandaba a Saya diciéndole lo linda que se veía recién levantada.

Hagi, inconcientemente y como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara sin razón alguna para sentirse avergonzado, no pudo evitar sacar una cajetilla de cigarros y fumarse uno, mientras Diva lo seguía escrupulosamente con la mirada. Hagi por cortesía ofreció a los presentes, y Solomon, obviamente, lo rechazo, adjudicando que traía los suyos al tiempo que los sacaba, por otra parte, Diva aprovecho y sí tomo uno de los cigarros de Hagi, y Saya, al ver la acción, no dijo ni pío, y se limito a tomar un gran sorbo de su café de un jalon.

-¿Empezaras a fumar desde temprano?- pregunto Solomon a la joven mientras le prendía el cigarro.

-Si, ¿Por?- pregunto desinteresadamente la joven y con la misma cara de pocos amigos.

-Diva, creo que tienes problemas con la nicotina- argumento el rubio con aire preocupado, pensando en el sin fin de ceniceros que se encontraban por toda la casa repletos con cadáveres de cigarrillos Marlboro. Se había dado cuenta de que, desde que su hermana había llegado a vivir con ellos, Diva fumaba más, pero muchísimo más que antes. Es mas, antes, apenas fumaba un cigarrillo esporádicamente.

-Bueno, realmente no importa, no es que me vaya a morir por eso- dijo dando una profunda bocanada de humo –Después de todo la sangre de Saya es lo único que puede matarme- afirmo la ojiazul con aires de desprecio, mirando a su hermana, imaginándosela con una cola de pescado y un par de conchas cubriéndole los senos mientras le picaba el brazo con un tridente. Saya, absorta de ello pero escuchando la conversación, no pudo evitar tomar uno de los cigarros de Hagi con manos temblorosas, cosa que nadie paso desapercibido, mucho menos Diva.

-Bueno, es que todos están fumando- se excuso Saya fingiendo despreocupación con gran maestría al centrar de un momento a otro su pulso. Cuando la situación se ponía más tensa, era cuando más se debía guardar la calma, acostumbraba decirle Hagi en los tiempos en que vivían en el Zoológico y cruzaban de pérdida más de diez palabras por hora… _Vaya tiempos de comunicación. _

-¿Cómo dormiste Saya?- pregunto Diva a su hermana con algo de ironía y levantando la ceja, pero la joven de ojos marrones se quedo por un momento paralizada frente a todos, que para ese momento ya la estaban viendo, cuando por pura inercia, se llevo el cigarro a la boca y succiono el humo sin ahogarse. ¡Wow! Al fin había aprendido a fumar.

-Pues… bien- contesto ella un poco confundida. Diva no acostumbraba preguntar ese tipo de cosas, lo cual le extrañaba aun más a ella y a los demás.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Algo que pienses hacer próximamente?- pregunto con desden, causando miradas confusas en todos los presentes y el desconcierto de su hermana. Las razones por las cuales Diva preguntaba eso, eran simples, aunque todos las ignoraran, pues después de todo no podían meterse en su cabeza e indagar en su cerebro. Diva había venido con ganas de pelea, o tal vez, no precisamente de pelea, pero si de un duelo de advertencia, de que nada ni nadie, podía hacer algo en su contra y salir victorioso. Si había algo que ella no podía hacer, era olvidar y perdonar, y si Solomon y sobretodo Saya estaban tramando algo contra ella, no dudaría ni un segundo en mandar a Amshel a matarlos a los dos, incluso era capaz de matarlos con sus propias manos si era preciso.

-No en especial- titubeo Saya con serenidad y sin entender el por qué de las preguntas, poniéndose cada vez un poco más nerviosa por la manera en la que su hermana la miraba.

-¿Estas de mal humor o qué Diva?- pregunto Solomon al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su ama de joder.

-No, carajo, no. Solo que he tenido pesadillas y estoy nerviosa- contesto agolpadamente mientras tomaba de su café y tomaba un nuevo cigarro al acabársele el primero y se levantaba, dando vueltas por el jardín y moviéndose inusualmente nerviosa.

* * *

La mañana paso sin mas percances ni conclusiones de pleitos por parte de Diva, hasta que ella, aun muy nerviosa y perturbada, se quedo encerrada en su habitación jugando una partida de ajedrez con el oso de peluche Teddy, al cual le había arrancado la cabeza semanas atrás, solo que ahora tenia la cabeza remendada, un poco ladeada a la izquierda y con un ojo colgando apenas detenido por un torcido y frágil hilo blanco.

Después de un largo rato Diva pensó que Teddy, no era muy animado que digamos, y siempre terminaba ganándole en el ajedrez con sólo unos cuantos movimientos simples.

-Eres muy malo jugando al ajedrez, Teddy- dijo Diva mirando al oso del otro lado del tablero, inmóvil sobre el piso. Diva refunfuño tremendamente aburrida.

* * *

Hagi miro hacia el reloj lentamente, como si no quisiera cerciorarse sobre la hora, sin embargo su vista finalmente se poso en las manijas y se dio cuenta que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde con quince minutos, quizás dieciséis o diecisiete. Se sintió pésimo e infinitamente patético cuando noto que el día avanzaba con una lentitud sobrehumana que se antojaba eterna, y que además, mientras los minutos y las horas pasaban mientras estaba encerrado en su habitación tratando de concentrarse, aun así era incapaz de agregar una mísera nota más en la partitura a medio terminar que descansaba entre sus manos.

Arrojo el lápiz a un lado bufando un poco, y frustrado miro hacia su propia composición. Lo primero que pensó, era que debería romperla y quemarla o arrojarla por el escusado y olvidarse de una vez de esa pesadilla de compases, rayas y círculos negros que se hacían llamar música. A veces le daba la impresión de que se estaba tomando un tiempo exagerado (años, para ser precisos) para terminar una obra que en ocasiones, le parecía una mierda cuando la releía.

Estuvo a punto de tomar nuevamente el lápiz y tachar de extremo a extremo toda la hoja, y así hubiera sido cuando lo detuvo un par de golpes en la puerta. Miro un momento a la puerta cerrada, y después a la partitura, y pensó entonces que tal vez y su composición no era tan mala después de todo, y quien sabe, tal vez sea cosa del destino que justo en ese momento, alguien lo estuviera llamando, y probablemente ese alguien, era Saya, así que no la hizo esperar y abrió la puerta, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba…

-"_Al carajo el destino"-_ pensó Hagi al ver frente a él a Diva con una de esas sonrisas que avisaban que algo tramaba… y definitivamente no podía ser nada bueno.

-¡Hola Hagi! ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto Diva animadamente, pero no causo ni el mas mínimo cambio en el gesto de Hagi, al igual que no le saco ni una sola palabra ni siquiera por cortesía.

-¡Ay Hagi!, ¿No me digas que aun sigues enojado por lo del zapato?- replico la ojiazul entrando a la habitación, al tiempo que el caballero cerraba la puerta con llave, como precaución.

-No me enoje. Más bien, lo que hiciste fue una tontería de tu parte para molestar- contesto el caballero con seriedad.

-¡Carajo!, que yo no fui- se defendió ella enérgicamente volteando a verlo.

-¿Entonces quien?- pregunto un Hagi extremadamente escéptico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No lo se… tal vez Saya-

-¿Saya?- y levanto una ceja sin creérselo.

-Sí, Saya. Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero no se si te habrás dado cuenta, de que Saya no es quien dice ser, al igual que tú- alego Diva con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios recién pintados de rosa pálido, y después enseño los colmillos con malicia y algo de coquetería.

-No empieces- le advirtió Hagi con tranquilidad, cansado de los juegos de Diva mientras a esta le daba la espalda cansado de sus cosas, pero contrario a lo que Hagi esperaba por reacción de Diva, sucedió todo lo contrario. Ella se acerco a él guiando su camino en sigilosos pasos como un gato detrás de un ratón, y cuando estuvo más que cerca de él, puso una mano sobre su cuello y otra sobre su pecho, sin embargo Hagi se mantuvo impasible ante el gesto.

-Si quisiera, podría matarte en este momento- dijo Diva serpenteando sus palabras como si se tratara de un súcubo,apretando su mano alrededor del cuello de Hagi con una fuerza ligera pero firme.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no lo haces de una vez?- la reto él, y contrario a la respuesta que Diva esperaba, furiosa por la extraña forma de responder de Hagi, siempre tan complicada y a medias, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su gesto se torno iracundo y con un grito de guerra lo arrojo con una fuerza brutal hacia la cama, y luego se acerco a él tan rápida como una cobra para después comenzar a desabrocharle furiosamente el saco.

Estaba harta, de ser rechazada por él. Es decir… Nadie en su vida la había rechazado, ¿Quién carajo se creía Hagi?

Hagi tardo un momento en reaccionar. Se había quedado como flotando en el limbo, sin darse cuenta aun que rayos había pasado, producto de la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, que provoco que su mente se desorientara unos segundos, y para cuando recobro la razón, tenia a Diva encima de él tratando de quitarle el saco como si fuera una autentica ninfomana. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, recupero por completo los estribos, y usando toda su fuerza, tomo desprevenida a Diva volteándose y haciendo que ella quedara debajo él, al tiempo que la sostenía fuertemente por las muñecas, clavándolas sobre el colchón para contrarrestar la fuerza con la que Diva forcejeaba.

-¡Es suficiente Diva!- grito Hagi mientras ella pataleaba debajo de él tratando de soltarse, y Hagi sintió como si estuviera tratando de domar a un agresivo animal salvaje sin herramienta alguna.

-¡Suéltame Hagi! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!- ordeno colérica la ojiazul pataleando sin control y tratando de moverse hacia donde pudiera mientras Hagi trataba de no perder el control sobre ella, pues, sabía perfectamente que si la hacia enfadar más, Diva podía matarlo en la primera oportunidad donde se distrajera, y esa no era precisamente la opción que prefería.

-Escúchame bien- ordeno con dureza Hagi, acercándose al rostro de la joven y mirándola directamente a los ojos –Deja de comportarte como una ninfomana y contrólate, o no te soltare. Ahora, que si quieres matarme, adelante, inténtalo y te meterás en muchos problemas con Saya y estoy seguro de que esta vez sí te matara, y te advierto que si sigues con este maldito juego no tendré compasión alguna hacia ti- le dijo Hagi tomando entonces, las riendas definitivamente al mirar con tal dureza a los ojos de Diva, que esta simplemente quedo desarmada en un dos por tres ante el radical cambio de actitud del siempre aparente serio caballero, pero supuso que era lo más normal… después de todo, lo había estado fastidiando hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, y aunque él no se diera cuenta, al descontrolarse de esa manera, estaba aceptando jugar el juego de Diva.

Bien dicen que, el que se enoja, pierde.

-¡Hagi, me has dejado perpleja!… jamás imagine que usarías a Saya como escudo- comento ella con una sonrisa burlona, casi malvada, pero lasciva solo como ella podía hacerlo.

-Te lo advierto Diva, a mi puedes fastidiarme todo lo que quieras, pero con Saya no te metas- contesto él clavando su mirada ahora colérica a la burlona y perversa de Diva. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría jurado que los ojos de ambos soltaban chispas con solo mirarse uno al otro.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer- y después de lo dicho, ahora con Hagi un poco distraído, logro soltarse de su agarre bruscamente y en cuanto tuvo las manos libres, con ambas tomo el rostro de Hagi con fuerza, casi aplastando su mandíbula, y este, sin tiempo de reaccionar, en una fracción de segundo lo obligo a besarla, pero el gesto no duro mucho tiempo pues Hagi en lugar de responder al beso, se controlo y mantuvo los labios inmóviles tratando de quitarse de encima las manos de Diva que, ¡vaya!, si que tenia fuerza.

-Ya deja de hacer esto- exclamo en cuanto se libero, mientras la alejaba de él tomándola fuertemente de los brazos y con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la boca, como si eso pudiera desaparecer el hecho de que, finalmente, **Diva lo había besado**. Se podría decir que después de tanto autocontrol y esfuerzo, finalmente había traicionado a Saya con su hermana. _¡Perfecto!_ Una razón más para añadirle peso a su eterna culpabilidad, pensó Hagi con ironía.

-¿Dejar que?- pregunto esta con ademán de no entender mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cadera cuando lo obligo a soltarla –Lo único que quiero es que nos acostemos- añadió con aire caprichoso, despreocupado y extremadamente liberal, igualito a ella de pies a cabeza, y las palabras de Diva hicieron que Hagi la mirara desconcertado, no por lo liberal, lo caprichosa que pudiera ser, ni mucho menos por el acto que ella se empeñaba a hacer con él (incluso cuando parecía querer violarlo), si no que estaba desconcertado por el hecho de saber quien era ella y quien era él, cosa que parecía tener a Diva sin cuidado. Era genuino, no había duda alguna, Diva de verdad no se daba cuenta de nada, y mucho menos le importaba.

-Diva, si no te has dado cuenta, soy el caballero de tu hermana- le hizo ver Hagi tomando un poco de paciencia, enfatizando en su voz toda la posible expresividad que podía darle al hecho del que hablaba.

-¿Y eso que? Por si no lo sabes, tú no puedes reproducirte con Saya, así que obviamente, eso te convierte en mi novio, al igual que mis caballeros, son los novios de Saya. Que te entre en la cabeza- refuto Diva apuntando con su dedo la cabeza de él como si fuera un niño.

-Eso no me importa. Yo no soy ni seré nada tuyo- replico Hagi con determinación.

-Ah, ¿Enserio? A mi me parece, Hagi, que lo que pasa aquí es que estas tan idiotizado con la tonta de mi hermana, que no te das cuenta de las cosas que ella sabe, y mientras la esperas como idiota, dejas la oportunidad que te estoy dando y que Saya jamás podrá darte- dijo Diva acercándose a él, usando la tonalidad y volumen exactos, en las palabras exactas, para provocar al fin, la reacción deseada… la de la duda de preguntarse, ¿Qué le podía dar ella, que Saya no podía?

-¿De que hablas?- murmuró Hagi confundido, sin saber que al hacer esa pregunta, había aceptado sin darse cuenta, jugar en el juego de Diva, moviendo su primera y ultima pieza, la cual de inmediato fue tragada por su rival, y con la desventaja de no saber de que lado del tablero estaba, si con las piezas negras, o las piezas blancas.

-De una vida- contesto Diva, haciendo al fin, jaque mate contra el rey contrario y sus soldados, todos, secuestrados.

_**¡Jaque mate!**_ Fue lo único que Diva pudo pensar en ese instante.

* * *

**Ay no se porque pero me ha gustado mucho este capitulo. Creo que porque al fin Diva logro besar a Hagi, aunque no salio como muchos esperaban seguramente. Aun es muy pronto como para que él se deje llevar tan fácilmente, siento que si hago eso quedara un poco OoC. Hagi no respondería apasionadamente a un beso forzado de Diva así nada más, es lo que creo yo.**

**Bueno, con lo del sueño puede sonar medio raro o que no tiene nada que ver, pero es un adelanto por asi decirlo del delirio de persecución que tiene Diva y que cree que Solomon va a intentar hacerle daño, lo cual no es asi, pero ella cree que asi es, y por ello, tomara ciertas medidas mas adelante. **

**Por cierto aun se me hace medio raro poner a Saya fumando, pero es como una idea de la influencia que su hermana esta teniendo sobre ella sin que se de cuenta, y con lo de Hagi fumando, también es algo así. Mucha gente fuma más cuando esta nerviosa o ansiosa. Es como un indicio de que Hagi finalmente esta perdiendo el control sobre su siempre flemático semblante, y él ni en cuenta. Espero haberme explicado bien, aunque creo que no fue así.**

**Como sea, no tengo nada má****s que agregar, pero como siempre le doy las gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, ¡ya casi 250! al igual a los que esperan tanto tiempo para leer un nuevo capitulo y aun así me dejan review.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	34. Resentimiento

**Resentimiento**

La boca de Hagi no pudo articular respuesta alguna o siquiera alegar algo, pues todo su rostro estaba ocupado en mantener una mueca (discreta) que decía con claridad _"¿De que demonios hablas?_" hacia Diva, mientras esta mantenía una firme media sonrisa que no la abandonaba, como una muestra de victoria prematura.

Finalmente Hagi materializo su pregunta en palabras, serias, sin expresión en ellas -¿A que te refieres?- murmuro el caballero, confundido aun si sus oídos no lo habían engañado al escuchar esa palabra que hace tiempo lo había abandonado de su cuerpo y que tampoco estaba en su vocabulario, mientras no estuviera el nombre Saya a su lado.

-Así es, una vida. La vida que Saya no te ha podido dar, y que al contrario, te ha arrebatado, porque aunque no lo creas, ella es mucho mas egoísta que yo- afirmo Diva con una sonrisa venenosa en los labios.

-No compares a Saya contigo- espeto con seriedad, ofendido, sin embargo, aunque tratara de darle vueltas, las palabras de Diva habían sido como agujas clavándose en su pecho, y la palabra "_vida_" de pronto cobro un significado demasiado peligroso, incluso para que él pudiera darse cuenta a tiempo.

-Como sea. ¡Ay eres tan terco, como una mula!- exclamo antes de proseguir –A lo que me refiero es que, en lugar de estar pensando en cumplir los deseos de Saya, deberías pensar en cumplir los tuyos. ¿Qué no tienes deseos? Porque no puedes negar, que mi hermana te robo tu vida. Ella te convirtió en caballero sin siquiera preguntarte, obligándote por cuestión de sangre a ser su esclavo para siempre porque, por mucho que pudieras desearlo, jamás morirás… Y sin muerte, _tampoco_ hay vida- argumento Diva seriamente, casi con diplomacia, provocando en Hagi una serie de torrentes inexplicables de preguntas, cuestiones, escasees de respuestas, y, sus verdades, y emociones hasta ahora desconocidas para él, tales como el desprecio, y no porque nunca en su vida hubiese sentido desprecio hacia alguien, si no que la cuestión aquí era hacia quien lo sentía (sospechaba que hacia Diva, ¿Cómo podía ser tan descaradamente manipuladora y todavía reírse?), y Hagi en ese momento no pudo estar seguro de nada, y prefirió quedarse callado, a falta de argumentos o simples palabras o respuestas. Por ahí se dice que la mejor respuesta es el silencio.

-Jamás me he arrepentido de ser caballero de Saya- respondió Hagi lleno de seguridad, decidiéndose a romper el silencio al que casi siempre se ataba.

-Quieras o no, eres su esclavo… bueno, mas bien, la quieras a ella, o no, y viceversa- dijo caminando hacia la puerta conciente de que por ese día, no habría nada más entre ella y Hagi, mas que la pequeña discusión que ella considero había ganado, aunque la sentía incompleta -¿Pero sabes qué?- dijo volteándose antes de salir -Cuando quieras comenzar a tener tu propia vida y no estar pendiente de la de mi hermana, llámame- concluyo saliendo de la habitación.

Ahora, con Hagi completamente solo (y vulnerable) con su propia mente, tenia demasiadas cosas que pensar... ahora. Vendas que según Diva tenia que quitarse de los ojos, ver a profundidad la realidad de su vida y su propósito, aunque él tenia bien claro que su único propósito en la vida era proteger la de Saya… pero, Diva podía ser mas eficaz de lo que parecía, y es que, engañarse, es lo mas cómodo que puede haber en esta vida, y la venda en los ojos de Hagi cada día iba degradándose, abriéndole mil puertas hacia mil posibilidades diferentes y una infinidad de destinos que él no quería contemplar, pero que tal vez, solo tal vez, recompensarían su vida sin muerte y viceversa, tal y como se lo había dicho Diva.

Una vez más, se negó, preguntándose hasta cuando podría soportarlo.

* * *

-¡Ni lo suenes Mao!- vocifero Kai caminando de un lado a otro, abarcando toda la enorme sala del nuevo departamento en Manhattan, al cual se habían mudado con todo el equipo del Escudo Rojo.

-¡Pero Kai!…- alego Mao desilusionada por la negativa respuesta que había recibido de Kai al proponerle salir, aunque fueran dos veces a la semana, a vagar en las noches por los exclusivos clubes nocturnos de la zona, todo bajo el pretexto de buscar a Saya en dichos lugares.

-¡No, no y no! ¿Por qué demonios crees que encontraremos a Saya en lugares como esos?- pregunto Kai viendo de inútil la propuesta, que en realidad le sonaba mas a una cita, y conociendo a Mao, ya sabía como se las gastaba.

-Antes de que Saya se fuera, Diva estuvo matando a hombres jóvenes en exclusivos clubes de esta zona, es posible que regrese y seguramente iría con Saya, existe la posibilidad de que la encontremos- reitero Mao esperando entonces un irrefutable sí por parte de Kai al mencionar las posibilidades de encontrar a su hermana.

Kai se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos antes de contestar, frente a la mirada de los presentes que solo se habían dedicado a ver la discusión la cual en ciertos momentos resultaba bastante graciosa.

-No- contesto Kai cruzándose de brazos provocando así que la poca paciencia que su exnovia tenia, se fuera al carajo.

-¡Rayos Kai! ¡¿Cuando dejaras de ser tan necio?!-

-¡Cuando me muera!- contesto este haciendo énfasis en su terquedad, muy satisfecho y orgulloso -Además, a Saya nunca le gustaron ese tipo de lugares. ¿Por qué habría de ir a uno de ellos?-

-Porque obviamente Diva la llevaría. ¡Despierta!- dijo Mao algo desesperada por el poco sentido de deducción de su exnovio.

-Yo creo que Mao tiene razón- dijo de pronto David dispuesto a dar su opinión sobre el asunto, opinión que Mao le agradecería eternamente pero que para Kai, seria más de una noche de pesadilla -No dudo que Diva tenga la costumbre de ir a lugares como esos, y si tiene a Saya de su lado, probablemente también vaya con ella, quizás hasta acompañadas de Solomon y Hagi, ya que son los caballeros mas jóvenes y que encajarían mejor en lugares como esos…- explico David, pero hizo una pausa recapacitando un momento en su deducción -… Bueno, tal vez Hagi no-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con David. Si Diva frecuenta los clubes nocturnos de Manhattan, ten por seguro que ira con Saya- opino Lewis.

-A decir verdad Kai, no es una mala idea, ustedes dos podrían ir a los clubes nocturnos buscando a Saya- propuso Julia, pareciéndole una excelente idea pues abarcarían más espacio de la ciudad, además de que podía tratarse de un punto clave para encontrar a Saya, aunque fuera un poco improbable, pero en las condiciones en las que estaban, había que tratar de todo -Además, se podrían divertir- enfatizo Julia con una sonrisa amable, aunque ciertamente estaba preocupada por el tan alto grado de estrés que Kai cargaba desde el abandono de su hermana.

-Julia tiene razón. Ustedes son los más adecuados para andar por esos lugares, nosotros ya no estamos para esas cosas. Además Kai, hazle caso a Mao, debes distraerte, y de paso puede que encuentres a Saya- dijo Lewis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en parte, porque sabía que para Kai, seria un calvario salir con su celosa e histérica exnovia incluso si era para buscar a su hermana.

El pobre de Kai que ahora se sentía asediado y presionado por todos, se quedo un largo momento pensativo después de haber escuchado los argumentos del equipo, que parecían depositar toda su confianza en lo que podría ser un punto más en la búsqueda de Saya.

-¡Esta bien! Iré con Mao a los clubes, ¡pero Mao!...- exclamo Kai apuntando hacia la joven con firmeza -Iremos a buscar, ¡nada más!- reitero el muchacho, a lo cual la chica se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo efusivamente y gritando.

-¡Ya Mao! ¡No es necesario el apapacho!- exclamo el joven asfixiado por el acto posesivo, tratando de soltarse del abrazo de oso de la muchacha que gritaba como una loca.

* * *

Diva azoto la puerta de su cuarto tras de si. Las ventanas temblaron como si tuvieran miedo de la nueva presencia en la habitación, y cualquiera que la hubiera visto a los ojos en ese momento, hubiera jurado que hasta el mismo diablo podía salir corriendo ante su mirada. La joven gruñía incontrolablemente como un animal salvaje al que se le escapa la presa que con tanto ahínco persiguió, y con las piernas y los brazos tensos al punto de estar temblando, comenzó a dar fuertes pisotones sobre el piso, caprichosamente, antes de comenzar a golpear las paredes con sus puños, para después tratar de rasgarlas, provocando que en el acto dos de sus uñas se separaran completamente de sus dedos, quedando los pedazos incrustados en la pared junto a una larga línea de sangre.

Diva volvió a gritar, como si estuviera poseída por el diablo. No por dolor, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus dedos lastimados, que sangraban desde la carne desgarrada de sus puntas, si no que gritaba de coraje, de puro coraje.

¡¿Quien carajo se creía que era!? Dijo a gritos Diva, arrojando al piso un espejo que se encontraba sobre su tocador, haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos al caer. Volvió a gritar furiosa, colérica, como si se tratara de un grito de guerra y pataleo; golpeo lo primero que tenía enfrente, lo rompió todo y destruyo todo a su paso gritando sumamente encolerizada.

Quería matarlo a él, a su hermana y a todos los que fueran necesarios y hasta más. Pensando eso, prácticamente tiro de un golpe la puerta del baño y entro rompiendo también todo. Desde los grifos hasta los espejos, fue capaz de provocarle fisuras el piso e hizo huecos en las paredes con sus puños descontrolados.

-¡Maldito! ¡Infeliz hijo de puta!- vocifero rompiendo de una segunda patada el grifo del jacuzzi, provocando que chorros de agua cayeran sobre el mueble, llenándose rápidamente. Prácticamente, se arranco la ropa y la dejo hecha jirones sobre el piso repleto de pedazos de espejo que se clavaron en las platas de sus pies, pero no le importo.

Se metió al jacuzzi y se hundió por completo dentro del agua, la cual comenzaba a salirse del mueble blanco y a mojar todo el piso del baño pues, el grifo, estaba ya hecho una lastima convertido ahora en una fuga de agua incontrolable.

-Eres un maldito infeliz- susurro Diva bajo el agua y mirando el techo –_"Todos son una mierda"_-volvió a pensar mientras su mirada colérica se enmarcaba bajo sus cejas retorcidas por el gesto –_"Te lo juro que… te vas a arrepentir"_- sentencio admirando su odio con sus ojos insolentes y descolocados de ira y la sádica sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, mientras el agua se teñía con unas cuantas líneas rojas retorcidas que emanaban de sus heridas, pero estas ya comenzaban a cerrar, dando paso a una sensación parecida a un orgasmo, alimentada de su resentimiento y furia, que le hacia cosquillas en el pecho, la garganta y la cabeza.

* * *

Amshel espero a que las cosas se calmaran. Diva estaba dando rienda suelta a todo su enojo, fuera cual fuera la razón. Los gritos y el ruido de los destrozos de Diva recorrían cada pasillo, rincón y podían traspasar cualquier pared y puerta, colándose a cualquier oído. Por supuesto que cuando pasaba eso, lo mejor, y lo decía por experiencia propia, era dejar que Diva hiciera lo que quisiera. Que destruyera lo que se le diera la gana, que rompiera media casa si quería, hasta que se calmara, pues la verdad, él no estaba dispuesto a correr con la misma suerte que Hagi en la guerra de Vietnam, y solamente Nathan era el que a veces se atrevía a detener los furiosos arranques de Diva, siendo él, el caballero más fuerte de todos aunque aparentara todo lo contrario. Pero parecía que esta vez ni el mismísimo señor Nathan Mahler se atrevía a darse una vuelta por la habitación de Diva al escucharse tremendos berridos. Amshel no pudo evitar pensar que toda la situación se parecía a las escenas de la vieja película de El Exorcista que tanto miedo y terror sembró en sus tiempos, y es que en ese momento Diva era tan escalofriante como lo había sido Saya en Vietnam.

El ruido de pronto ceso, y sentado en frente a su escritorio y un libro abierto por poco menos de la mitad, tomo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo una copa de vino, en la cual vertió un poco del líquido rojizo que después bebió lentamente. Diva seguramente ya había caído al suelo cansada de tremendo zafarrancho, o bien estaba tomando una ducha. Después de un rato iría a evaluar los daños.

* * *

Hagi se mantuvo relativamente impávido. La tremenda insinuación de Diva, si bien no era la primera, había sido mucho más agresiva que otras, y quisiera o no, lo habían perturbado, no tanto por el que parecía ser el afán de Diva de acostarse con él, si no por las palabras dichas por la joven, que aun lo tenían dando vueltas.

Se había dado el lujo de pensar en tan ¿rara? conversación, sentado sobre un sofá de su habitación, con su frente recargada sobre su mano, mientras escuchaba el escándalo de su queridísima acosadora. Él mejor que nadie sabía porque tan drástico y peligroso cambio de humor, y es que la verdad, Diva era una muy mala perdedora y él la había rechazado sin más. Algo le decía que no sólo era eso, que había más cosas que habían desembocado en Diva tanta furia, y tenía la extraña sensación de que una de esas cosas recaía de una u otra forma en Saya, aunque al parecer ella no tuviera nada que ver y en realidad, estuviera tomando una siesta de la tarde. Aunque quien sabe, después del escándalo, tal vez ya se había despertado.

Por más que trato, Hagi volvió al mismo punto del cual la ojiazul le había hablado. Sobre Saya, su relativa esclavitud y su vida sin muerte y por supuesto, el robo de la misma.

Le parecía por momentos absurdo. Diva no era tan tonta como aparentaba. Dar a conocer argumentos como esos, hacían que Hagi no supiera que pensar exactamente. Eso de que la vida no es vida si no hay muerte… desde pequeño le habían dicho, asegurado y reiterado que lo único seguro en la vida, era que todos, ¡sin excepción!, morirían tarde o temprano. Para Hagi, la opción de morir era desde hace mucho tiempo incierta. Si bien existía la posibilidad, a manos de alguien igual de fuerte que él, y prácticamente algo casi nulo, le daba la impresión de ser realmente inmortal. Había tenido ya tantos años de vida acumulados que había perdido la cuenta, y después de pasar los ochenta y tantos años de vida durante el siglo pasado, sabrá Dios en que fecha exactamente, todo se había vuelto tremenda y dolorosamente monótono, aburrido y estéril, con solo el violonchelo y su enclaustrada soledad como único refugio. Treinta años de espera por tres de dicha por toda la eternidad a veces lo abrumaba. Después de todo, aunque no fuera humano, aun no podía separarse de sus humanos sentimientos, y bien se sabe que un humano no aguanta demasiado tiempo la soledad, que carcome lentamente.

Hagi recordó que alguna vez alguien, no sabe quien exactamente, tal vez él mismo, le había dicho que no hay mal que dure cien años (y tampoco imbécil que los aguante), y la única y aparente por ahora opción medianamente decente a un mal que ciertamente llevaba años sobre su espalda, era la muerte, indigna por su propia mano.

Diva tenia razón, después de todo, con todo y su mirada malévolamente inocente y su lengua de serpiente, al decir con una mirada traicionera que Saya, le había robado la vida sin siquiera _"preguntarle"_.

¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? Todo lo que antes dijo, sobre que jamás se había arrepentido o sentido resentimiento hacia Saya por convertirlo en un caballero, ¿había sido una mentira que él mismo se había infundido a pesar de la desesperación de pasar los años completamente solo? Bueno, no podía quejarme tampoco. Él mismo había decidió estar solo. No, estaba seguro de lo que sentía, al menos antes lo había estado, y las palabras que antes le había dicho a Saya sobre que no había mejor cosa que ser su caballero, sí, habían sido ciertas, y hasta hace unas horas hubiera respondido lo mismo sin dudar, pero ahora… ahora todo había cambiado, ¿Por qué tan de pronto? Él era quien menos lo sabia, y tenia ganas de buscar en el piso y si era necesario en las manos de Diva, la venda que le había arrebatado de sus ojos y volver a estar seguro de si mismo, cegado.

Tampoco podía decir que toda su vida había sido un sufrimiento digno del mismísimo infierno. Gracias al hecho de que era un caballero, había podido vivir muchísimo más, en lugar de quedarse desangrado y muerto al pie del acantilado a sus escasos veinticinco años, aunque tenia su precio, claro, pero aun así había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a Saya, relativamente, en sus peleas, en sus buenos, malos y peores momentos, aunque siempre sintiera que vivía al margen de ella y todo el mundo entero.

No podía decir que no había tenido momentos de felicidad junto a Saya, pero… desde que había despertado como caballero, a partir de ese momento en ella no vio más que gestos de angustia y dolor. Lagrimas en medio del desierto helado de Siberia y desquiciantes promesas de devoción y muerte dentro del vagón de algún tren de Europa. Tampoco podía decir que Saya después de descubrir la verdad, había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida junto a él, pues después de todo ello, lo único que le pudo devolver la felicidad fue la ciudad de Okinawa, la familia Miyagusuku y la amnesia.

Pero a veces se reprochaba, y siempre llegaba para arruinarlo, y no podía más que sentirse patéticamente miserable. Sabía muy bien que Saya jamás seria feliz a su lado, eso lo tenia bien claro, y no porque Diva se lo hubiera dicho, eso era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta desde que vio la primera lagrima de Saya correr el Lunes de 1883, al amanecer, con todo el Zoológico destruido de fondo, y no importaba lo mucho que pudiera amarla. Esa mañana Saya y él habían amanecido en el infierno.

Jamás podría ser correspondido en la misma medida, porque sabía que Saya nunca seria plenamente feliz, y mucho menos si él estaba a su lado, y eso, era muchísimo peor que una vida sin muerte, y en ese momento, con las partituras a medio terminar entre sus manos, incompletas como lo era su vida, no pudo desear con tanto fervor a la muerte. Deseo entonces de verdad haber tenido la oportunidad de morir en paz aquel día en que cayo al vacío y evitarse esa nueva verdad que se mostraba ante él con descaro, escupiéndolo y pateándolo en el rostro como si se trataran de un rayo venido de un abismo infernal que lo abofeteaba y lo insultaba entre carcajadas.

-Pobre, mi querido y hermoso Hagi- murmuro una voz afeminadamente grave al oído del caballero, el cual, ni siquiera se inmuto. Estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente como para ponerse a pelear o discutir con ese fastidioso caballero que tanto lo perseguía.

-Siempre tan atormentado- le susurro en el otro oído, siseando cada palabra con malicia, regocijándose. Nathan se puso frente a él con una sonrisa desenfadada y una pose exagerada.

-¿Sabes, Hagi? Yo creo que de todas las ciudades del mundo, Nueva York, es la ciudad donde más encajas- afirmo, cosa que hizo que Hagi lo mirara por fin, aunque sin intención de responder, y a pesar de que sus gestos estaba firmes y fríos, una mirada de curiosidad se había disparado, como diciéndole a Nathan que procediera si quería, en explicar el porque de su suposición.

-Aquí en Nueva York, como en toda gran metrópoli, dura y cruel, cambia a las personas. Las obliga a convertirse en bestias buscando la manera de sobrevivir, algunas veces así sea a costa de los demás y a cualquier precio- dijo haciendo teatrales y exagerados ademanes con las manos, como lo hacia toda mujer, pero sin la misma gracia natural de las féminas.

-Tú, acostumbrado a Europa, de pronto caes en esta gran ciudad y en este hoyo que se hace pasar por una lujosa mansión, y te das cuenta sin querer, de la verdad. Diva también trata de sobrevivir, así sea a costa de los demás, pero tú Hagi… Tú, al no tener una vida, encajas en esta ciudad, porque esta ciudad puede darte una vida, tal vez no la que siempre has esperado, ¡pero vamos!, no puedes ser tan exigente, querido- comento, con una lasciva sonrisa, acercándose y acariciando la mejilla del caballero, quien lo miraba con desprecio, al tiempo que el rubio tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, acercándolo peligrosamente al suyo, mas sin embargo Hagi no se movió.

-Tú sabes que lo quieres, así que es tu turno de hacer lo que quieras, no importa ella, ni siquiera tiene porque enterarse, y así, también nos evitaras otra habitación destruida- murmuro en voz muy baja, justo antes de separarse de Hagi, dispuesto a irse -Por cierto, eso…- dijo apuntando hacia las partituras en las piernas de Hagi -Me parece que es una prueba irrefutable de que ella tiene razón- dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Hagi se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, desconcertado, y miro hacia donde Nathan había apuntado, y la sorpresa era tanta, que no pudo dar paso a la felicidad, satisfacción o siquiera incredulidad, y supuso que a eso era a lo que Nathan se refería con que podía tener una vida, pero tal vez no la que él esperaba, aunque, de todas maneras se preguntaba si valía la pena arriesgarse tanto.

-La termine- susurro con la voz casi hecha un hilo, al ver su incompleta composición en la cual había estado trabajando desde años, terminada de arriba para abajo, con cada nota, accidente, cambio, ligado y todo, completo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, y en medio de la tremenda sorpresa, se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de Diva y Nathan y sobre la dichosa paradoja de la vida, su vida, y eso lo obligo, como si una extraña fuerza se apoderada de su mano, a escribir en lo alto de la primera hoja de la recién terminada obra, el titulo de la misma… "_**Diva**_"

* * *

-Te atreves a venir a buscarme, después de tratar de tirarte a mi hermana y fallar- murmuro Diva mordiendo las palabras con fuerza, imaginando que entre sus dientes estaba la cabeza de Amshel. Él la había encontrado en el baño (sin puerta, la cual yacía medio partida en dos sobre el piso) y su ama inmutable ante su llegada, acurrucada dentro del jacuzzi el cual desbordaba a borbotones agua, la cual seguía escapando por la llave rota, y ella, como si nada, a pesar de saber que el piso del baño y de su habitación estaba prácticamente inundado, pero ella estaba concentrada en ver como los mechones de su larguísima cabellera jugueteaban solos, flotando sobre la superficie del agua como los tentáculos de una medusa.

Amshel se acerco al jacuzzi, con una pequeña, muy pequeñísima sonrisita de medio lado, casi imperceptible, pero Diva podía sentirla, y eso solo alimentaba más la cólera que el agua y todas las cosas rotas no pudieron calmar.

-No digas eso Diva- dijo Amshel, hincándose y quedando a la misma altura de la bañera, tratando de verle el rostro a la ojiazul, pero esta se negaba a levantar la cabeza, escondida detrás de un montón de mechones de cabello -Yo no estaba tratando de hacer nada con Saya- se defendió serenamente, pero Diva, profundamente ofendida por el intento de Amshel de burlarse de su inteligencia, reacciono descontroladamente de un segundo a otro, tomando fuertemente a Amshel por el cuello, metiéndolo dentro del agua con una fuerza sumamente poderosa, de un solo movimiento, para ahorcarlo dentro del agua.

-¡No te quieras burlar de mi maldito!- vocifero como el mismo diablo mientras apretaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Amshel, el cual luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Diva, pues sabía que si no lo hacia ahora, terminaría por matarlo, y la había estado controlando con tanta facilidad y manipulándola de una forma tan sencilla todos esos años, que no permitiría que justo ahora cuando las cosas estaban yendo tan bien con sus planes, ella lo matara así como así… entonces, cuando sintió que Diva estaba apretando más fuerte que nunca su cuello, que el aire cada vez se le iba mas y podía ver a través del agua el clímax de locura en la mirada azul de Diva, guardo la calma y junto la fuerza necesaria para tomar las muñecas de ella y quitar sus manos de su cuello en una lucha de fuerzas casi igual de poderosas. Diva temblaba tratando de mantener el control de la situación y matarlo como se lo tenia merecido, estaba hasta la coronilla de él, pero en medio de ello vio salir del agua la cabeza de Amshel, que la veía con seriedad y dureza, y en medio del salpicadero de agua y la inquietante tranquilidad de Amshel… Diva recordó, cosas que trataba de no recordar.

Recordó su confinamiento en la torre, y sintió que perdía todo control sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo, y su gesto se transformo de uno desencajado, a uno irremediablemente débil y cansado, como si no hubiera comido en días, y se sintió extremadamente frágil y al final, no pudo mas que distraerse de la pelea y Amshel, ahora tomando el control, abofeteo a Diva con tal fuerza que la joven fue a dar al otro extremo de la bañera, y cuando apenas intentaba levantarse, Amshel la halo del cabello bruscamente, obligándola a hincarse sobre el piso de la bañera. En ese momento, volvió a golpearla sin soltarla del cabello. Al segundo golpe Diva ya sangraba, y antes de que Amshel intentara golpearla por tercera vez levantando su temible mano al aire, la joven tomo fuerza y conciencia de la situación y levanto ambas manos que se dirigieron a la cara de Amhsel, quien no alcanzo a darse cuenta, y de un momento a otro Diva encajo sus pulgares en los ojos de Amshel, quien grito al sentir los dedos hundirse con fuerza dentro de las cuencas, y las uñas de la joven rasgando la piel de los parpados y encajándose en los globos oculares, mientras Diva retomaba esa mirada de locura y rabia al sentir la consistencia medio dura y a la vez suave, incitándola a apretar más sus dedos hasta que vio sangrar ambos ojos del caballero, el cual inmediatamente la soltó del cabello y la tomo de los brazos alejándolos de él con fuerza.

-¡Maldita bruja!- vocifero el caballero en su breve ceguera, pero sus ojos no tardaron en curarse a si mismos, reconstruyendo rápidamente los globos oculares dentro de las cuencas y los parpados sangrantes, mientras aun forcejeaba con su ama que trataba de soltarse, cuando en medio de todo y Amshel se recupero casi totalmente, el rostro de ella fue arremetido por un tercer golpe que hizo su cabeza voltearse contra la orilla del mueble de porcelana y golpearse la frente, donde se le abrió una herida que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato dejando a Diva atolondrada, mientras la herida sanaba con algo de lentitud, y Amshel, aprovechando el estado de confusión de la joven, nuevamente halo de su cabello con más fuerza, mientras se llevaba una mano al cinturón del pantalón, apunto de desabrocharlo.

Le daría un buen escarmiento a Diva, por revelarse de forma tan insolente contra él, ¡Él! Quien le había dado todo; pero mientras una sonrisa perversa apenas se formaba en sus retorcidos labios, mirando a la joven que parecía no poder recobrar el conocimiento del todo y con la situación bajos sus manos, sintió la fría y afilada hoja de un arma en su nuca, amenazante contra su piel.

-Suéltala- ordeno Saya con voz serena pero firme, mientras Amshel la veía de reojo sin cambiar su posición, conciente de que la joven blandía su espada contra su nuca y el arma estaba empapada en su sangre, pensó al sentir resbalar unas cuantas gotas sobre su piel.

Amshel soltó lentamente a Diva, la cual se quedo como aventada sobre el agua y con la cabeza baja y sangrante, mientras Saya retiraba lentamente su espada de Amshel, el cual volteo a ver a la joven con encarecida furia y los dientes apretados, todo bajo unos ojos fríos y perversos, aun enrojecidos por el ataque y que aun escurrían sangre, chocando contra el gesto endurecido y la mirada decidida y firme de Saya. Amshel conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que entornada siempre la joven, al momento de decidirse a eliminar a un enemigo sin compasión.

Amshel no dijo nada y se limito a levantarse y salir de la bañera todo empapado y con la cara sangrando, humillado, pero no podía hacer nada, cabía la posibilidad de que de un momento a otro a Diva y Saya las agarraba un _folie __à __deux_,y el sabía bien que, frente a tremendo arranque de histeria de ambas reinas, nadie podía sobrevivir, ni siquiera la más fuertes de las criaturas. Una reina quiróptero siempre seria más fuerte que sus caballeros, pero dos, eran el fin.

Saya siguió con la mirada escrupulosa cada paso de Amshel, el cual procuraba fueran lo más tranquilos y serenos, aunque por dentro tuviera todas las ganas del mundo de tomar a ambas del cuello y degollarlas lentamente, sobretodo a Diva, después de revelarse tan insolentemente tratando de matarlo, ¡a el! ¡A su caballero mas fiel y al primero! Diva, siempre tan malagradecida, tan malcriada y caprichosa, con sus nefastos cambios de humor y deseos y su constante comportamiento infantil y mortal, tan dual y terriblemente ingenua y a la vez manipuladora y mentirosa…

… Y Saya. Y ella, Saya, otra extraña aberración de comportamiento, digno de una buena y fuerte medicación para cualquier psiquiatra. Saya, con su cara de niña buena y santa escondiendo a la fatal bestia sedienta de sangre y vísceras que descansa dentro, esperando ver la chispa de furia, desazón y rabia de la joven encenderse, incitándola a desconocerlo todo y matarlo todo, en medio de una simple mirada decisiva y firme y un gesto endurecido y carente de toda calidez y bondad, quizás, mucho más fuerte que Diva, pensó Amshel mirando de reojo a la joven que aun lo seguía con la mirada, viéndolo salir del destrozado baño, haciendo en ese momento que los iris azules y marrones compartieran una descarga de rencor contra la única causa de sus males, cosa que Saya no noto, pero que sí Amshel, y sonrío malignamente mientras salía de la habitación, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello mojado con lo que le quedaba de dignidad al perder humillantemente contra dos jovencitas.

Saya se mantuvo inmóvil, sin mover un solo músculo, pero apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada, la cual estaba dejando escurrir al suelo las ultimas gotas de su sangre que al final, no asesinaron a nadie, pero de pronto un quejido de Diva la saco de su hipnotismo y Saya volteo a verla, y vio como la joven se trataba de incorporar pesadamente, tocándose la frente que ya había terminado de sangrar, aunque aun le dolía y se quejaba.

-Diva- susurro Saya acercándose a donde estaba su hermana, encontrándosela empapada, con el cabello enredado y completamente desnuda, con restos de sangre en la cara.

-¿Que paso con Amshel?- pregunto ayudando a su hermana menor a salir de la bañera, mientras esta recuperaba poco a poco el equilibrio. Saya le coloco encima una toalla para cubrirla.

-Ese gusano infeliz- murmuro colérica, enredando sus manos entre sus cabellos, sumamente molesta por como la había golpeado. Le daban ganas de ir detrás de él y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo y arrojarla a los perros, pero aun estaba atolondrada por los golpes.

-Escuche el escándalo y supe que eras tú y Amshel- explico Saya, como tratando de explicar el porque había llegado con todo y espada.

-Que tonta eres- le escupió Diva, dejando a su hermana incrédula, después de haberla salvado, _"¡Que malagradecida!_", pensó. –Debiste haber matado a ese desgraciado- espeto la ojiazul suspirando cansada por la pelea. Diva podía pelear contra Solomon y dejarlo hecho una lastima. Destruir en cinco segundos a un grupo entero de quirópteros o matar a veinte humanos en instantes, pero cuando Amshel tomaba el control de la situación sobre ella, como cuando convivían en la torre del Zoológico, Diva quedaba desarmada y prácticamente con las ganas de defenderse desvanecidas en quien sabe donde, y eso lo sabía ella y no podía hacer nada, cosa que le avergonzaba sobremanera. La hacia sentirse débil, la hacia sentirse igual de miserable que cuando estaba encerrada.

Saya bajo su espada, sin poder salir de su asombro. En la vida hubiera esperado que Diva le reprochara no haber matado a Amshel. Se suponía que Amshel era el caballero más fiel de su hermana, ¿Por qué la golpeaba entonces? Había pensado en lo peor cuando llego y escucho el característico sonido de un cinturón desabrochándose… ¿Acaso iba a…?... mientras pensaba en eso, su hermana menor salio del baño y contemplo el desastre en el cual había convertido su habitación. Las paredes rasgadas y con agujeros. Los postes de la cama quebrados y hechos astillas sobre el colchón, que fue lo único que salio ileso. Las ventanas rotas y los vidrios esparcidos por todo el piso, al igual que los pedazos de espejo y las cosas del tocador (perfumes y demás tonterías). Una puerta partida en dos, un baño roto de arriba a abajo y prácticamente una inundación sobre el piso, que amenazaba con desbordarse debajo la puerta.

-Carajo- susurro Diva mirando en el desastre y caos que había hecho, y no pudo evitar creer que la situación le pareciera absurdamente cómica. Saya salió también del baño, tropezando con algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo y con los zapatos empapados, y de pronto, Diva comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿Que?- dijo Saya acercándose a su hermana, confundida por el drástico cambio de humor de la joven –"_Ya reventó_"- pensó.

-Creo que tendré que regresar a mi vieja alcoba- comento Diva con un deje de emoción en la voz. Le daba risa, ¡mucha risa! Hagi se sentiría como un pedófilo cuando se acostara con ella, en su antigua habitación.

* * *

**Ahora si tengo que pedir disculpas sinceramente. Me tarde casi más de dos meses, pero sinceramente, me agarro un bloqueo de lo peor. Crisis de escritor, pero de las buenas, no mamadas que me dan de unos cuantos días. Ahora si que no podía ni abrir el documento porque me trastornaba, así que me dedique a descansar, abrumarme con mis problemas existenciales que de vez en cuando me dan, y ver mis viejas películas de Disney (¡Sí! La malvada Agatha Romaniev ADORA Disney).**

**Como ven el capitulo es un poco más largo que los que normalmente hago, pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de tardar tanto, y en cuanto termine de pulirlo lo publique. Ya aparecieron un poco más de personajes, como Nathan, Amshel y el Escudo Rojo. Con respecto a Hagi y sus problemas existenciales (¡Dios! ¡Cuando los releí hasta yo me abrume!), pensé que era muy exagerado, pero pensándolo bien, con Hagi no sonaría tan raro. Ya ven como es de atormentado, y lo que busco es profundizar en los personajes más de lo que lo hicieron en el anime, además, necesito pretextos para que Hagi caiga, ¿o no? necesita estar presionado y quebrarlo (¡Cosa que me encanta hacerle a los personajes! ¡Es como joderle la vida a alguien a tu antojo omnipotentemente!), por eso tanta presión por parte de Diva, quien le ofrece hacer lo que quiera, algo como tener su propia vida en lugar de estar pendiente a cada segundo de la de Saya, y Nathan, bueno a él le encanta ver las tragedias griegas que se hacen a su alrededor.**

**Con respecto a Amshel, sí, es un jodido cabrón. Siempre lo vi como un degenerado capaz de lo que sea, y sí, iba a hacer lo que estaban pensando. A mi manera de ver, la agresión sexual es una de las mejores maneras para castigar y someter tanto física como mental y psicológicamente a alguien y manipularlo al antojo, y tomando en cuenta que Amshel se encargo de mantener encerrada a Diva tantos años, no me sorprendería de él, además siempre percibí en Amshel una especie de obsesión posesiva y a la vez sexual hacia Diva.**

**Bueno, espero que no los haya decepcionado el capitulo después de tanto tiempo. Tratare de seguir el otro fic, aunque con ese estoy todavía más bloqueada. **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews incluso después de mucho tiempo de no haber publicado.**

**Me despido.**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	35. Entre el Pasado y el Presente

**Entre el Pasado y el Presente**

El escándalo que Diva había causado fue tema de conversación tanto de caballeros, como de la poca servidumbre que trabaja en la mansión –chóferes y demás, puesto que por obvias razones, las cocineras no hacían falta más que dos o tres mucamas de vez en cuando para mantener en orden el lugar-.

La habitación de Diva quedo hecha una lastima, prácticamente inútil. Había grietas en el piso –inundado por cierto- así como agujeros en la pared y un baño sin remedio. La furia de Diva fue implacable y necesitaría de muchos arreglos profesionales para poder volver a estar como estaba, pero Diva no estaba dispuesta a esperar y mucho menos tenía interés en mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasaría, claro que, obviamente, al ultimo que quería ver sobre la tierra era a Amshel, y se había abstenido de contarle a alguien más sobre lo sucedido. Su hermana apenas sabía muy por encima lo que había pasado, pues los había visto peleando a ambos y también la había _salvado_, pero cuando le pregunto sobre lo que había pasado, su hermana respondió con monosílabos e inseguras respuestas a la mitad, aunque parecía no importarle.

Diva exigió volver a su antigua habitación, y al día siguiente le dijo a Solomon que le diera la llave de la misma. Extraña cosa, no podía dejar de pensar el rubio, al recordar como días antes de que Saya llegara –ya cuando Diva le había propuesto la paz- la misma había decidió cambiarse a otra de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión y cerrar con llave en la que siempre había estado, dejando dentro todas sus cosas –a excepción de la ropa y demás-, por lo tanto, el asombro de Solomon no era difícil de notar, y con un gesto de confusión, sentado junto a su ama, Saya y Nathan en el jardín, le había dicho que buscaría la llave, que por ahí debía de estar y que solo era cuestión de buscar un poco. A Diva le importo poco, y dijo que no se preocupara, que si la había perdido, sólo tenía que tirar la puerta, pero Nathan objeto que no necesitaba otra puerta rota en su mansión.

Amshel no se había aparecido en todo el día y Diva ni siquiera había preguntado por él, al igual que ni Solomon ni Nathan sabían donde estaba, pero realmente, no era algo que perturbara el día, a excepción de Saya, quien caminando junto a Diva, hacia la que sería su "nueva" alcoba, y mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo, no podía evitar preguntarse que había pasado la noche anterior. Como es que se habían dado las cosas de esa manera.

Ver la imagen de Amshel abofeteando y halándola del cabello a su hermana le parecía sobrecogedor y desagradable. Siempre había tenido la irrefutable idea de que Amshel jamás le haría daño a Diva, aunque él constantemente la manipulara para sus experimentos y planes, pero verlos pelear a golpes a los dos, sin contar que Amshel justo en el momento que llego, estaba sospechosamente desabrochándose el cinturón, hacia que el estomago de Saya se revolviera dándole la sensación de querer vomitar a pesar de no tener nada en el estomago, pues en la mansión no había comida humana y prácticamente se había mantenido en pie gracias a la buena mordidota que le había pegado a Hagi hace poco, aunque comenzaba a sentirse un poco débil.

-Aquí- dijo Diva parándose frente a una puerta de color blanco y manijas doradas –El ultimo cuarto del segundo piso- murmuro sacando una pequeña llave negra con un cubre llave de Hello Kitty que la misma Diva le había puesto hace tiempo. Saya observo como su hermana metía la llave en la cerradura, pero esta no abría ni para un lado ni para el otro, cosa que hizo que la joven se desesperada y refunfuñara y maldijera aunque eso no ayudara a abrir la puerta. Nunca había aprendido a usar las llaves adecuadamente, pues, para empezar, en el principio de su vida nadie se lo enseño y después, simplemente no necesitaba saberlo, pues los demás hacían todo por ella como si se tratara de una autentica princesa inútil. Si fuera una humana normal en una vida normal en la ciudad de Nueva York, estaría muriéndose de hambre, pensó su hermana.

Saya al ver la dificultad de su hermana, le quito la llave –Es con los dientes hacia arriba- dijo antes de meterla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta sin problema alguno.

Fue entonces que… a Saya le pareció que la puerta ya no era blanca, y que en lugar de eso, se encontraba una pesada y enorme puerta de hierro, y que en lugar de delicadas manijas doradas, había un candado de proporciones irracionales resguardando la entrada, y que en lugar de una pequeña llave con un tierno adorno de plástico de Hello Kitty, tenía en sus manos una larga y pesada llave dorada, y en lugar de pasillo y segundo piso, se encontró de pronto en la cima de una torre altísima de piedra, antiquísima y deteriorada, con un estrecho pasillo iluminado por la luz que entraba por los ventanales y las rosas azules prendadas a las paredes.

Los ojos de Saya estaban distorsionados, perdidos, fuera de este mundo mientras algo le susurraba al oído, "_No… ¡No entres! ¡No abras esa puerta! ¡No esa puerta!_", pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había dejado caer el candado al suelo, que se estampo acompañado de un metálico y seco sonido. El preludio del ruido aglomerado de un infierno.

"_El infierno esta dentro. El infierno te espera y ha adoptado la apariencia inofensiva de una mujer, con la fragilidad de tu rostro_" le susurro el fantasma de su conciencia, con burla y lastima, como si fuera algo ajeno a ella.

-Saya- la llamo Diva, al ver como su hermana se había quedado parada mirando a ningún lado, como tonta -¿Saya?- volvió a llamarla, sin recibir respuesta y ante esto, toco el hombro estático de su hermana, y esta, ante el rosee, de inmediato reacciono.

-¿Eh?- Saya miro confundida a su hermana, la cual mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero segundos después, cuando parecía que ambas se habían quedado estáticas, sus ojos se cruzaron durante la milésima de un segundo, y Diva supo lo que había pasado por la mente de su hermana…

Últimamente… era cada vez más difícil saber lo que su hermana pensaba, y lo que parecía ser antes una fuerte e involuntaria conexión casi telepática entre ambas, parecía debilitarse sin razón alguna, pero no lo suficiente al menos por ese momento, así que Diva se carcajeo ante el reciente descubrimiento en la mente de su hermana mayor.

-Ah… ya veo. La puerta del infierno, hermana…- susurro la ojiazul con una maléfica y coqueta sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que Saya inevitablemente hacia notar la sorpresa en su rostro, y no pudo más que regañarse a si misma. ¿Cómo había permitido que lo supiera así de fácil?... también se asusto. Se pregunto hasta donde llegaban los desconocidos poderes de su hermana.

-No te preocupes, la puerta del infierno la abriste hace muchos años- añadió su hermana como burlándose de ella mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

De inmediato, Diva, en un acto inconciente y propio de toda mujer emocionada, aplaudió seca y rápidamente, casi con ansia, al estar dentro de su vieja habitación otra vez. Por otro lado, Saya, sintió como si hubiera atravesado el espejo de Alicia. Saya no sabía ni siquiera hacia donde mirar.

El cuarto era mucho más grande que la otra habitación de Diva (la que había destruido) aunque ciertamente la cantidad de cosas en el lugar, le daban un aspecto más pequeño y caótico. Casi parecía que las cosas y adornos se iban a tragar todo en cualquier segundo.

El cuarto era al mas puro estilo rococó francés. El techo igual, aglomerado con detalladas formas y adornos exóticos, fantasiosos pero a la vez refinados. Saya no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente familiarizada con el estilo de la mansión del Zoológico (aunque este era un poco más sobrio), extrañamente tan similar al de la habitación de su hermana, quizás por la influencia francesa, sólo que reducido, a diferencia de todas las demás habitaciones de la casa, que si bien eran elegantes, no eran de ese estilo.

Igualmente, no preguntaría por ello, pues después de fijarse en algunos libreros alrededor, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No se hubiera imaginado que a su hermana, aparentemente tan superficial, le gustara leer, pues parecía que todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a cantar, hacer travesuras muy a su manera, _matar_ y, definitivamente, tratar de metérsele a Hagi entre ceja y ceja, pero de pronto su atención se desvío en la multitud de estantes de retorcidas y a la vez delicadas formas en una de las paredes, repletas de muñecas de porcelana de todos los tamaños. Muñequitas diminutas con vestiditos campiranos. Muñecas más grandes, algunas de pie, otras sentadas, muchas vestidas a la usanza victoriana, otras como pequeñas y simpáticas campesinas de trenzas y cabellos pelirrojos y rubios, otras con poses delicadas e infantiles vestidas de hadas, flores y vaporosas telas de colores pastel, con todo y sus alas de malla y brillantes adornos en ellas. Todas ellas, con pestañas largas y rizadas, mejillas rellenas y rosadas, y las pelirrojas con pecas. Ojos grandes, que casi parecían tener vida, que iban desde el azul claro y azul índigo, hasta verdes limón y colores grises con veteados en miel y ocre, y hasta lilas, y todas con boquitas pequeñas y delineadas, discretas sonrisas… algunas parecían que estaban apunto de hablar.

Mientras Diva se emocionaba saludando a las muñecas ordenaditas en su respectivo lugar en los estantes, Saya miro el fondo de la habitación, donde unas largas y caóticas cortinas de satín blancas que rodeaban la cama.

Vaya… en esa habitación nada combinaba. Se dijo Saya.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya no la recordaba!- exclamo alegre Diva, cosa a la cual su hermana volteo a verla, y vio que sostenía una muñeca en sus manos, sin embargo no alcanzo a verla bien, solo pudo verla cuando de pronto Diva se volteo hacia ella, mostrándosela.

–Mira Saya. Esta muñeca esta muy bien conservada a pesar de ser muy antigua- le comento la ojiazul orgullosa, mirando el rostro de la muñeca, mientras Saya se acercaba –Es tan antigua… de hecho…- hizo una intencional pausa -…era una de tus muñecas- añadió, mientras Saya veía el rostro y la vestimenta de la misma, algo escéptica, sin embargo, después se quedo en shock al reconocer a su vieja muñeca. Había sido su favorita desde la niñez y ahora ni siquiera la recordaba. Ella creía que se había quemado en el incendio como todas las demás cosas. Sin creerlo aun, le arrebato a Diva la muñeca como si fuera un hermana peleando por tocar sus cosas, y la observo con más cuidado.

Tenía que ser la misma, a fuerzas. Las pestañas largas y tupidas se levantaban sobre unos ojos pigmentados con un profundo azul rey. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. La boquita escarlata y ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera apunto de decirte "_Hola_", y los largos bucles azabaches caían con delicadeza debajo del sombrero rojo con volantes de encaje negro. El vestidito pomposo de los mismos colores y detalles con todo y la pequeña manita sosteniendo una bolsita, y la "piel" lisita, suave y ligeramente pálida, como si fuera nueva.

-Pero… esta es… mi muñeca. ¿Cómo…?- tartamudeo Saya, levantando la vista, encontrándose con una serie de muñecas del mismo tamaño y con los mismos atavíos victorianos. Unas siete muñecas, todas con diferentes expresiones, cabello, colores de ojos, pero todas habían sido suyas -¿Cómo… llegaron aquí?- incrédula, tomo otra de las muñecas de la hilera, una de vestido verde esmeralda y bucles intensamente rojos.

-No lo se. Desde que recuerdo, después de salir de la torre, siempre las he tenido, pero sabía que eran tuyas. Son mis favoritas, además de las hadas- comento tomando una de las muñecas mencionadas, de vestido naranja con tonos rosados como si se tratara de una aurora boreal sobre tela, al igual que las alas, y un largo y voluminoso cabello rubio adornado con trencitas y flores.

Saya se sintió abrumadamente mal, pero ni siquiera tuvo intenciones de sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación o en la cama. Sólo se quedo parada con la muñeca del vestido rojo entre las manos, recordando súbitamente las vagas imágenes de las cosas que poseía en aquel entonces, en sus tiempos de niña rica y mimada. Su querido violonchelo, montones de vestidos, los terribles corsés que se veía forzada a usar, los muebles de su habitación, y por supuesto, sus adoradas muñecas. Tenía decenas. Recibía por lo menos una muñeca de porcelana por cada cumpleaños, Navidad y demás festejos, y sumado a los casi sesenta años de vida que vivió en el Zoológico, era obvio que tenia montones, incluso en ese entonces conservaba las muñecas viejas de su niñez a pesar de las recomendaciones de Joel de tirar las que tuvieran mucho tiempo, pero Saya nunca accedió.

-No recuerdo el nombre- comento Saya apesadumbrada, mirando la carita lisa de la muñeca, y le parecía extraño no recordar como la había nombrado, pues de lo que estaba segura, es que era de sus favoritas desde niña. Se pregunto cuantas cosas más no recordaría.

-Lenore- contesto Diva de pronto, quitando la densa cortina que escondía su cama, sentándose en ella.

-¿Lenore?- pregunto Saya mirando a su hermana –Lenore… ¡Es cierto! ¡La llamaba Lenore! Era un nombre muy popular en Francia en aquel entonces- comento sonriendo por recordarlo al fin, volviendo a mirar a su muñeca, cuando de pronto le pareció que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

–Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que la había llamado Lenore?- pregunto a su hermana, la cual sólo le puso atención después de unos segundos en los que pareció distraída, y Saya llego a tener la impresión de que estaba tratando de hacerse la tonta.

-Ah… ¿Qué como lo se? Tú me lo dijiste- contesto Diva despreocupadamente, y Saya solo atino a verla con una clara pregunta entre ceja y ceja: ¿Cuándo se supone que le había dicho?

–Cuando hablábamos através de la puerta de la torre. Me dijiste que tu muñeca favorita se llamaba Lenore- contó Diva ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana, quien tuvo que sostener con más fuerza a la muñeca, si no quería que sus manos la dejaran caer y se convirtiera en una lastima de pedazos sobre el suelo.

-Bueno, como sea- dijo Diva levantándose con desgano –Ahora vuelvo… iré a darle la llave a Solomon, antes de que se me olvide- aviso, a lo cual Saya asintió, pero no pudo evitar volver a sentir que algo estaba fuera de su lugar. ¿Darle la llave a Solomon? ¿Desde cuando su hermana se encargaba de sus propios asuntos? Lo más propio de ella hubiera sido que dejara por ahí la llave, o con suerte, guardarla en algún cajón, olvidarla y esperar a que Solomon preguntara por ella y sin más remedio, buscar dicha llave, porque era bien sabido por todos que Diva nunca aprendió la responsabilidad de manejar adecuadamente sus propios asuntos y todo el tiempo necesitaba de sus caballeros para que le arreglaran la vida, o de plano lo que fuera necesario.

Pero para cuando termino de pensar en ello y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Diva ya había salido de la habitación y Saya, se había quedado sola en el inmenso cuarto plagada de torcidos y extravagantes adornos franceses que con cada detalle la hacían recordar lo que ahora era un tortuoso pasado, en medio de cortinas de satín blancas y las cortinas lilas con sus alargados ventanales, y muñecas por doquier, todo con un aspecto hasta cierta medida caótico, y a la vez extrañamente elegante e infantilmente mimado, fantasioso, y Saya se sintió de pronto como en casa, y podía jurar que por un momento sintió como si sus pies estuvieran enfundados en un par de tacones con listones y flores, y ataviada en un vestido de aquellas épocas, y por un momento más, perdida en la atmosfera que se había inventado, escucho una voz, que la devolvió a una realidad divida e insustancial entre el pasado y el presente. Demasiado surrealista como para poder seguir conservando la cordura, era la única manera de describir aquello.

-Veo que recuperaste a tu muñeca- Saya supo inmediatamente quien era el que había irrumpido en la alcoba, y en un reflejo instintivo se posiciono en defensa, lista para esperar cualquier cosa, pero el intruso, se río por lo bajo al verla, con esa mirada determinante y lista para defenderse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo si era necesario, sin notar lo ridícula que se veía con una muñeca de porcelana en la mano derecha.

-Vamos Saya… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Golpearme con una muñeca?- se burlo Amshel, señalando a la figura sonriente en la mano de Saya, quien torció la boca ligeramente avergonzada ante la escena, y dejo en su lugar a la muñeca, dándole la espalda a Amshel pues parecía que al menos en ese momento no venia a atacarla, cuando de pronto sintió como una mano tomo un mechón de su corto cabello y lo ponía detrás de su oreja con suavidad, y fue en ese momento, que sintió que algo invisible y volátil entraba por su boca, ahogándola.

* * *

_Acaba de cumplir los __dieciséis años y hasta ahora, al menos para ella, todo marchaba bien. Había recibido una nueva muñeca de parte de Joel por su cumpleaños, además de montones de regalos de los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños que se había celebrado el día anterior, todos pertenecientes a los mas altos estatus sociales de Francia, y la fiesta había sido todo un éxito. Saya se la había pasado de maravilla, y todavía a la tarde del día siguiente, aun seguía con la alegría que la había embargado el día anterior._

_Después__ de todo, hasta poco después de ese entonces, su vida había corrido con normalidad. Hasta los treinta años cumplidos, pudo seguir manteniendo una vida relativamente normal frente a las demás personas, pues, después de ello, la gente que la conocía enseguida comenzó a preguntarse porque no envejecía y seguía con el aspecto de una jovencita que aun ni salía de los veinte, y fue entonces que comenzaron a llamarla monstruo, bruja e hija del diablo, y que practicaba la brujería para mantenerse joven, y fue en ese entonces que comenzó a aislarse incluso de la servidumbre de la mansión, quienes también la veían como un extraño ser; hasta pidió que sus cumpleaños se celebrara con una fiesta intima, nada de invitados ni extraños, pero para eso aun faltaban catorce años y por ahora, estaba colmada de una dosis de felicidad efímera que la mantenía medio atontada._

_Acaba de terminar su lección de chelo y una de las sirvientas le peinaba cariñosamente el largísimo cabello, sentada cómodamente frente al tocador. Tenía entre sus manos a su muñeca favorita, Lenore. Jamás había jugado con sus muñecas pues temía que se rompieran, pero a la muñeca Lenore del vestido rojo la traía de aquí para allá todo el día (costumbre que desaparecería con el tiempo), a pesar de que en un estante de la habitación reposaban las nuevas muñecas que recién le habían regalado._

_De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y tanto como Saya y la sirvienta voltearon a ver de quien se traba. Era Amshel, y en su mano llevaba una copa con la "medicina roja" que recibía la joven todos los días. Eran las seis de la tarde, y ya era hora de tomarla. _

_-Puede retirarse- se dirigió Amshel a la sirvienta, acercándose a donde Saya estaba sentada. La joven mujer asintió y salio dócilmente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. _

_-¿Es la medicina?- pregunto Saya mirando la copa. Amshel asintió y la puso sobre el tocador. Saya enseguida la tomo y bebió rápidamente el liquido, y se pregunto entonces porque no había sido algún sirviente el que le llevara la medicina, como siempre, o incluso Joel, pero le pareció tonto preguntar, seguramente estaban todos ocupados. Cuando termino, dejo la copa sobre la charolita de plata._

_-¿Estas mareada?- le pregunto Amshel, como siempre se debía hacer después de que la joven muchacha tomara la supuesta medicina. Saya lo negó, cuando de pronto, por el espejo, vio como Amshel se paraba detrás de ella y tomaba lentamente un mechón de su cabello, con docilidad. A Saya le pareció realmente extraño, pero de todos modos no sabía que preguntar o que decir, pero le pareció aun más raro e incomodo que Amshel tomara el cepillo y comenzara a cepillarle el cabello._

_-Deberías tirar esa muñeca. Ya es muy vieja- dijo él mientras cepillaba su cabello, tal como lo hacia a veces con esa muchacha idéntica a la del reflejo en el espejo, la que estaba encerrada desde hace dieciséis años exactamente._

_-¡No!- exclamo Saya frunciendo el entrecejo –Es mi favorita. Jamás la desecharía- contesto dejándola sobre el tocador, cuando de pronto, sintió como una de las manos de Amshel se posaba en su hombro, para después comenzar a rozar su antebrazo dulce y lentamente con las yemas de los dedos, y fue entonces que Saya sintió algo extraño en el pecho que la alerto ante una experiencia desconocida y disparo su miedo después de unos segundos, mientras le duro la sorpresa, y alterada, se levanto de golpe de la silla, encogiéndose contra la orilla del tocador mirando a Amshel profundamente confundida y hasta desafiante._

_-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Saya temerosa, pero Amshel se limito a formar una torcida sonrisa de medio lado y tomar la charola de plata con la copa vacía, para después, salir de la habitación, dejando sola a Saya._

_

* * *

_-No has cambiado nada desde entonces- comento Amshel poniéndose agresivo, y en un rápido movimiento sujetó a Saya por el cuello y aprisiono con fuerza sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-¡Suéltame Amshel! ¡O te juro que…!-

-¿O qué?- pregunto este con mofa, acercando su rostro al cuello de Saya con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, mientras ella trataba de zafarse.

Recordó de pronto ese aspecto en su vida pasada. Sí, Amshel, siempre había sido un degenerado. Su "tío" siempre le había dado mala espina, repulsión. Y no fue nada más al cumplir los dieciséis años. Sus acosos siguieron a lo largo de los años, de una forma irregular, pero realmente molesta y repugnantemente discreta. Al principio Saya no sabía como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía a que venia esa extraña actitud con ella, hasta que algunos años después entendió de que se trataba todo eso y se dio cuenta de lo que su "tío" aparentemente buscaba. Por supuesto que no se lo permitió.

Jamás le había comentado nada a Joel, en realidad no tenía caso porque sabía que era una historia muy poco creíble y no quería quedar mal con Joel, y la tacharían de mentirosa, así que se guardo para si los acosos y la rabia que le daba cada vez que Amshel se acercaba a ella con esas sucias intenciones, y no disminuyeron hasta que a los veinte años, comenzó a tomar clases de esgrima y en poco tiempo se volvió realmente buena, dándole eso una forma para defenderse por la fuerza si era muy necesario. Incluso, en ese momento mientras él la mantenía agarrada a la fuerza, recordó que alguna vez lo había amenazado con una espada, exigiéndole que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas, hasta que el pequeño Hagi de aquel entonces llego a la mansión y los acosos de Amshel desaparecieron por completo, pues ella se la pasaba el día entero junto a su sirviente, sin dejarle oportunidades a Amshel para acercarse… pero ahora, todo había cambiado, a pesar de que Hagi aun seguía presente...

Se había distanciado de Hagi desde que llego a la mansión que habitaba Diva. Últimamente, hasta desconfiaba de él, y siempre había desconfiado de su hermana. Ya no se atrevía a contarle todo a su caballero, y Solomon… bueno, Solomon no era una opción. Podía llegar a ser tan impulsivo, que eso le ocasionaría más problemas de los que necesitaba. Ya no era como en el Zoológico, donde siempre había estado bajo la protección de Hagi aunque este fuera un niño, pues su simple compañía hacia imposible a Amshel intentar algo, y no podía dejar de pensar en el "_pero ahora… pero ahora…_"

Sí, estaba sola. Estaba sola en ese momento. Podía gritar, si era necesario, pero sabía que eso solo ocasionaría una pelea a muerte entre Hagi y Amshel, o entre Solomon y Amshel, daba lo mismo y por supuesto que no necesitaba ahora de un escándalo, además de que su hermana no dudaría en acusarla de habérsele querido meter a Amshel entre ceja y ceja… y, realmente, eso seria devastador porque, no sabía exactamente ni como, pero sentía que Hagi, estaba bajo una extraña influencia de Diva, como si esta le estuviera haciendo brujería o algo así, y acusaciones como esas solo avivarían el fuego el cual todos trataban de ignorar y al mismo tiempo intensificar… no lo podía permitir, no ahora, y tomando fuerzas, recordando que ya no era una niña y que en realidad era un quiróptero con fuerza descomunal, y decidida saco a Amshel de su asquerosa fantasía dándole un pisotón de esos que te dejan sin dedos, cosa a lo cual Amshel reacciono de inmediato, inevitablemente soltando a Saya en el acto y quejándose.

–Ya no tengo dieciséis años, Amshel- sentencio severamente Saya, alejándose del caballero quien la miro con furia –Ahora será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz, o te juro que se lo digo a Diva- amenazo como si se tratara de un reto, pero eso ultimo, lejos de asustar a Amshel, provoco que estallara en carcajadas.

-¿A Diva? Sí, claro- dijo entre risa y risa -¿De verdad crees que tu hermana te va a defender?- pregunto con sorna, interrogante la cual desarmo a Saya, y no supo que responder… porque el muy desgraciado tenía toda la puta razón.

-Como sea… si quieres, puedes decirle todo lo que quieras, pero si no lo hiciste antes, no lo harás ahora, de eso me encargo yo- afirmo con dureza, tomando a Saya del mentón bruscamente -¿Entendiste?-

-Suéltame- Saya aparto de inmediato la mano de Amshel sobre su rostro, mirándolo llena de rabia. Él solo se río en su cara y salio de la habitación con una perversa sonrisa en los labios. Si que había disfrutado eso.

Por otro lado, Diva se recargo en la pared con la adrenalina a tope, cuidándose de que Saya no la viera, observando al suelo como si ahí se encontrara la cosa mas interesante del mundo, y solo levanto la mirada cuando escucho los pasos de Amshel aproximándose a la puerta y lo vio salir y caminar frente a ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cruzando la mirada brevemente con su ama, mostrando un descarado destello de excitación y lujuria, mientras que los ojos de Diva, mostraron un profundo odio y desprecio con una mezcla de maldad irracional, destellante y penetrante, y, sin embargo, todo ese brebaje de ira estaba acompañado de una chispa inevitable de culpa.

"_Pobre Saya… te vas a quedar sola"_

Pensó alguno de los dos con una crueldad exuberante.

* * *

**¡Sí! ¡****Desollenme viva! ¡Hasta yo misma quiero hacerlo! ¿Qué puedo decir? Es bastante obvio lo que quise insinuar, y no se crean, me costo trabajo hacerlo y decidirme a escribirlo y aun tengo mis dudas sobre ello y tengo la sensación de que seré linchada por esto. Me dirán enferma, pero me gusta la pareja de AmshelxSaya. No pienso poner algo súper explicito de los dos, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar ponerle una carga de "acoso" a la historia, y puede quizás parecer muy telenovelesco, pero no se crean, estas cosas son algo bastante más común de lo que se cree y me ha tocado verlo, pero no pienso hablar de ello.**

**Con respecto al capitulo anterior y este, donde Amshel ha tenido más protagonismo no de una forma muy "linda", sí, se que parece un pedófilo, pero la verdad que para mi sí lo es. Bueno en el anime vi ciertas insinuaciones, por ejemplo, cuando está en Rusia haciéndose pasar por Lisa, le dice a Riku: **_**"¿Quieres que te bañe?"**_** y en ese mismo capitulo entra al baño mientras Saya se esta duchando y en cierto momento, cuando ella está contándole sobre su sueño en Vietnam, él le dice: **_**"Estás temblando"**_**, lo cual indica que la estaba observando **_**detenidamente**_**, entre otras cosas pero no quiero hacerles el cuento muy largo, aunque quizás exagero. **

**Además**** ya saben como soy, no me gusta poner la típica historia estándar entre la pareja canon, con los típicos problemas de la relación hasta que finalmente superan todos los obstáculos y viven felices para siempre. Ya saben que me gustan las parejas crack y mientras las situaciones sean más perturbadoras y medio bizarras, mejor.**

**Por cierto, respecto al nombre "Lenore", yo me invente eso de que fuera muy popular en Francia, la verdad es que el nombre siempre me gusto, y el detalle de las muñecas es que, además de que a mi me encantan y las colecciono, se que a las niñas de aquellas épocas las adoraban. Lo del estilo rococó sé que estuvo presente en Francia durante un tiempo, no recuerdo exactamente de cuando a cuando, pero decidí describir de esa manera el cuarto de Diva (aunque no soy muy buena describiendo los inmuebles) al ver en el manga que su habitación claramente era de ese estilo (además de que tenía muñecas).**

**Bueno creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar y ya que tengo varios capítulos avanzados espero que siga así, y creo que estoy apunto de superar por completo mi crisis de escritor. Por cierto, además de dar gracias a mis lectores fieles y a los que dejan review, quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Alessandra Cintrell por salir a defenderme en cierto fanfic nuevo de Blood+…**

**Ale, tú sabes de que hablo…**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	36. El Canto de las Sirenas

**El Canto de las Sirenas**

La mano de Hagi sostenía, flácida, un vaso de vidrio, con algún tipo de licor dentro de el. Nada especial y nada en exceso, solo un pequeño "gustito" que se daba de vez en cuando, claro, si no fuera porque en el piso había una botella del mismo liquido, esperando ser tomada una vez más hasta terminarse.

El caballero no supo como llegaron esas cosas a su habitación, a sus manos y a su boca, simplemente estaban ahí, como si un momento atrás hubiera estado haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y de pronto, apareciera sentado en el sillón, con la botella a un lado y el vaso en su mano, bebiendo el liquido, sin demasiada rapidez, pero tampoco con lentitud, mas bien, con indiferencia, como si no le supiera a nada, como si fuera agua tibia.

-Hagi- la voz de una mujer lo llamo por su nombre, y no pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía, lo único era que tenía la sensación de que lo estaba llamando desde antes. Lo llamo tan indiferentemente y a la vez de una forma un tanto ¿melodiosa? Como si no hubiera tenido intención de llamarlo, como cuando las sirenas de las leyendas llaman a los marineros desafortunados que navegan cerca de sus aguas, mientras ellas sólo se dedican a cantar, sin prestarles atención, sin intención de matarlos.

El caballero no volteo a verla siquiera, seguía indiferente incluso cuando sus pálidas manos tomaron las suyas con suavidad y delicadeza, y aun así siguió sin mirarla, como si no hubiera nadie más tocándolo… De pronto, un mareo le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

-Tus manos están frías- dijo la joven, dirigiendo las manos de Hagi hacia su rostro con docilidad, manipulándolas sin que él se resistiera, ignorándola mientras ella conducía las yemas de los dedos por su cuello, para después hacer que recorrieran la clavícula que sobresalía en su cuerpo esbelto.

-Tus manos están frías- le repitió ella en un murmullo al oído, arrastrando las palabras como una cobra esperando el momento para asestar la mordida implacable.

-¡Tus manos están frías!- vocifero la voz desconocida, para después sacar rápidamente de entre sus ropas una daga bañada en sangre, la sangre de ella, y cortarle de un tajo preciso la yugular de Hagi, y de paso abriéndole una herida de un lado del cuello al otro, haciendo que el veneno penetrada en su cuerpo cuerpo, gritándole que dejara de ser tan jodidamente indiferente, y Hagi obedeció, sin opción, cuando sintió el filo del arma abrirle la carne, para después desangrarse con rapidez, aunque antes moriría por el veneno de esa sangre ya dentro de su torrente desenfrenado.

* * *

Hagi abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogando un grito que no termino de concretarse, dejando en su lugar un gemido de falso dolor y sorpresa. Apenas podía respirar e instintivamente se llevo ambas manos al cuello pensando que encontraría una enorme herida abierta dejando escapar sangre a borbotones, pero descubrió su cuerpo intacto.

Confundido, miro hacia todos lados, y al no encontrar nada a su alrededor mas que la habitación vacía, movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, como si tratara de despertar por completo.

_-¿Me quede dormido?_- se pregunto, pero de inmediato descarto la idea por obvias razones. Se calmo un momento, tratando de analizar que había pasado, y finalmente miro hacia el suelo. Había un vaso roto, los pedazos de cristal se desparramaban por un pequeño espacio en el suelo empapados sobre un charco de liquido incoloro, que por un momento pensó se trataba de agua, mas sin embargo olía a alcohol, a pesar de no recordar haber estado bebiendo. Después miro hacia otro lado del suelo y se encontró una botella ligeramente vacía. Esa tampoco la recordaba, pero si estaba ahí, era por una razón.

-Supongo…- dijo, dudando –que eso lo explica- concluyo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba aliviado. Seguramente había tomado un poco, y quizás en esa ocasión no lo había resistido muy bien (no estaba tampoco tan acostumbrado a tomar) y que se había embriagado ligeramente y los efectos lo hicieron "adormecerse", haciéndolo delirar con esa especie de pesadilla, aunque aun así, le pareció demasiado para solo un par de tragos. Es decir, para alucinar ¡Había que tomarse una botella entera, mínimo! Y a decir verdad no se sentía nada mareado o atarantado.

La pesadilla. Pensó entonces olvidándose de la botella. Una pesadilla nada más. Se rasco el puente de la nariz y después se llevo una mano a la frente, quitándose de la cara los mechones de cabello que le caían desordenadamente sobre el rostro y comenzaban a molestarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, seguramente producto de la "pesadilla", la cual sinceramente, lo había asustado.

Recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, como si acabara de hacer un agotador ejercicio físico, y cerro los ojos un momento. La alucinación se encontraba intacta en su mente y podía recordarla con una perfección que prefería que no fuera así. Recordó que había visto unas pálidas manos de mujer tomar las suyas, y hacerlo tocar el rostro de dicha joven, pero solo sintió el tacto, demasiado etéreo, como si en realidad no hubiera tocado nada, pero no le había visto la cara. También recordó que hizo bajar sus manos por su cuello, repitiéndole varias veces que sus manos estaban frías, sonándole eso familiar; Saya acostumbraba decirle eso en algunas ocasiones, cuando le acariciaba el rostro o la despertaba al tocarle la mano. Saya algunas veces le preguntaba porque él siempre tenía las manos tan heladas, pero Hagi nunca sabía que responder, tal vez simplemente era así su cuerpo, suponía.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que más perturbado lo tenía, era el hecho de que dicha joven, la cual parecía haberlo hipnotizado con su voz, a la par que la ignoraba con una indiferencia monumental, por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba evocar la imagen de su rostro y reconocer a la chica del sueño que al final de este, le había cortado el cuello de un tajo con una daga ensangrentada, sin siquiera poder reaccionar.

Hagi abrió los ojos, como esperando ver frente a él a la joven que había intentado "matarlo", pero no encontró nada más que la imagen de su la alcoba vacía. Se volvió a tocar el cuello, y al contacto con sus manos, se dio cuenta de que de verdad tenia las manos congeladas, más que de costumbre, y se sentía extrañamente débil, como si de verdad se estuviera desangrando. Finalmente trato de levantarse, pero justo después de ponerse de pie, sus piernas no le respondieron y lo obligaron a volver a caer sentado al sillón como un muñeco mecánico sin baterías.

"_Quizás era el licor"_ se dijo Hagi, y después volvió a recordar la voz del sueño que le repetía que sus manos estaban frías. _"Sirenas"_, le murmuro su mente, sin saber a quien maldecir por haberlo intentado matar en sueños. Si a Saya, o a Diva.

Alguna de ellas dos era la tramposa, sin duda.

* * *

Diva se aventó a su cama, saltando sobre sus rodillas sonriendo y riendo a carcajada limpia, divertida, como si hubiera visto la cosa más graciosa y absurdamente chistosa del mundo, o la caída más estúpida y ahora se estuviera burlando del infortunado torpe.

Entre risas maliciosas, miro su mano derecha, tasajeada. Una profunda herida atravesaba toda la palma de la mano, herida del cual aun corría sangre, aunque con menos rapidez, manchando en su camino las sabanas con pequeñas manchitas redondas. Diva, indiferente a ello, después miro su mano derecha, que sostenía con vehemencia una daga empapada en sangre, la que había utilizado para magullar su otra mano. La sostenía con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, como si intentara clavar el arma de filo en una dura superficie de tierra pétrea.

-Tus manos están frías- susurro con malicia, y con una sonrisa perversa, encajo la daga sobre el colchón, carcajeándose y burlándose de la infortunada.

* * *

Saya sintió que se le revolvía el estomago y repentinamente le dieron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Trato de taparse la boca, sufriendo desesperantes arqueadas en la garganta, esperando en medio de escalofríos y contracciones que el vomito saliera de su boca en un menjurje repugnante de ácidos gástricos, vacíos, pero no paso nada.

Un gemido agobiante de dolor salio de su garganta, y no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos al estomago, sintiendo la misma dolorosa y horrible sensación de impotencia e inmovilidad que había sufrido al matar a Karl clavándose ella misma su espada através de su cuerpo y del caballero para matarlo.

Repentinamente, en unos pocos segundos páso el dolor, el cual la había dejado mareada, aturdida y temblando, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro y se vio obligada a recostarse en la cama con pesadez, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Aun temblaba sin control.

* * *

-Saya… Saya- susurraba Diva, sacando la daga del colchón con brusquedad, casi como si quisiera rasgar alrededor al momento de hacerlo, y una intensa emoción de placer la hizo suspirar como si estuviera locamente enamorada, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera una y otra vez, respirando con profundidad.

Era casi como un orgasmo, o mejor, pensó, mientras arrojaba la daga hacia la pared haciendo que esta se clavara en el muro. Diva la observo un momento con desprecio, y después se recostó como un gatito en su canasta acolchonada preparándose para dormir. Acomodo las almohadas, arrojo al suelo las sabanas rotas y manchadas de su sangre y se dispuso a dormir.

-Te vas a quedar sin nada- sentencio la muchacha con una intensa ira reflejada en sus pupilas, antes de cerrar sus ojos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

* * *

La intensa luz matinal atravesó el cristal de las ventanas de la habitación, dándole al lugar un ambiente calido y de pálida luminosidad amarillenta. Algunos rayos que mostraban dentro de sus halos de luz las partículas de polvo volátil en el aire cayeron sobre el rostro de Saya casi con desconsideración, despertándola. La joven se removió en su cama, gimiendo molesta, y durante unos instantes se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, apunto de murmurar que ese día era fin de semana y no se tenía que levantar a la escuela, además de que se sentía terriblemente pesada y débil, como si un día antes hubiera estado de arriba para abajo toda la noche de juerga, pero sabía que solo era las reacciones naturales que comúnmente sentía en las mañanas, así que tomando fuerza a pesar de sentirse mucho más débil que otras mañanas, se sentó sobre la cama tallándose los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ni era fin de semana ni tenía que ir a la escuela, porque la había dejado a la mitad para embarcarse en una lucha que duro dos años y al final quedo en un patético empate, antes de escuchar a alguien más hablarle.

-Buenos días- le dijo una indiferente pero familiar voz a su lado. Saya dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde provino el saludo, al principio un poco sorprendida. Miro afuera de su cama, hacia el piso, y se encontró a Hagi sentado en el suelo, recargado en el buró, mirándola sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Hagi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió la muchacha confundida, en parte por encontrárselo en su habitación, pues desde que habían llegado con Diva, Hagi ya no velaba su sueño como lo hacia siempre cuando estaban con el Escudo Rojo. A veces, en pocas ocasiones pensaba en ello, recriminándolo por eso, pero después se daba cuenta de que ella misma se había alejado de él, poniéndole mucha más atención a su hermana tratando de sentir un poco de afecto por ella (hasta ahora, inútilmente), y bueno, ella conocía a su caballero, y sabía que él no era de los hombres que rogaran por atención, además de que sabía que prefería estar solo, y a decir verdad, también estaba algo confundida por no sentirse avergonzada. Antes, siempre sentía un poco de pena de encontraste a Hagi a su lado cada vez que despertaba. Lejos de pensar en otras cosas, le daba una vergüenza tremenda el pensar que durante la noche pudo haber estado roncando ¡o hasta babeando la almohada! ¡Eso si que le daría vergüenza!

-Tú me llamaste- contesto Hagi sin levantarse, mientras Saya se sentada en el borde de la cama, observándolo.

-¿Te llame?- Saya parpadeo confundida. Hagi hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

-Sí. Anoche. Parecía que te dolía algo- respondió él con seriedad, cosa que una vez más, hizo desesperar a Saya. En una inconciente reacción, sin pensar en que estaba haciendo, jalo bruscamente el brazo de Hagi, obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella, y consiguió lo que quería: Sacarle alguna expresión al rostro de su caballero, el cual se mostró claramente sorprendido por el acto de su ama, aun dentro de su pétreo gesto.

-Perdón- se disculpo la muchacha -Pero es que a veces me desespera que seas tan serio- se excuso sin pensar, y después reflexiono en lo que Hagi le dijo.

-¿Qué me dolía algo?- pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio. Por momentos no sabía de lo que su caballero hablaba, y no fue hasta momentos después que comenzó a recordar el intenso dolor que sintió en el abdomen la noche anterior, que la hizo temblar y tirarse a la cama adolorida, al punto del vomito para quedarse dormida cuando este páso. ¿Cómo no se había acordado antes de semejante cosa?

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo- dijo Saya, haciendo un involuntario gesto de dolor al recordar la extraña experiencia de anoche, sin entender aun las razones por las cuales había tenido que pasar por eso, y de cierta forma, era casi como si fuera indiferente a ello. Como si alguien le hubiera hipnotizado, obligándola a aceptar de buena gana todo lo que quisiera.

-Saya, ¿Sabes que te paso?- inquirió Hagi, preocupado y a la vez ansioso por saber sobre lo que le había sucedido a su ama, aunque lo disimulo. Después de todo él había experimentado algo parecido la noche anterior, y tenia la _ligera_ impresión de que era alguna artimaña de Diva, y eso, hasta cierto punto realmente lo molestaba. Diva podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, molestarlo y joderlo tanto como gustara, pero a Saya no le tocaba ni un cabello, ¡eso si que no!

-La verdad no- contesto la muchacha de pronto -Sólo, de repente sentí mucho dolor, como si me atravesaran con una espada o algo- explico elevando la vista al techo tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicar el acontecimiento –Supongo que estoy cansada- dijo mientras suspiraba con pesadez, sin querer prestarle mucha atención al asunto. Hagi luego de unos segundos, interpretando de que trataba aquello, recorrió un poco el cuello de la camisa, dejando una pequeña parte de su cuello expuesta.

-Quizás necesitas sangre-

Saya hizo una mueca de desagrado y repulsión, torciendo la boca y apretando los dientes, mientras se encogía de hombros y se echaba hacia atrás sin darse cuenta, en una clara respuesta de que se negaba, otra vez.

-No has bebido sangre en mucho tiempo- murmuro Hagi dándose cuenta de la situación sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras Saya contra su voluntad, obligada por su naturaleza, miraba fijamente el pálido cuello de él, justo donde corría la yugular, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior mientras un corriente torrencial de sensaciones se revolvían en su pecho y abdomen, entre repulsión y ansia por dejarse llevar.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta Hagi- espeto molesta y desviando la mirada. Hagi se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad de su ama.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo- afirmo nuevamente, acercándose a Saya con cuidado, como si estuviera acercándose a un león, aun tranquilo, pero cuidando de no ponerlo nervioso.

–¡Ya Hagi! Es suficiente- exclamo, mientras lo detenía por los hombros para que no se acercara más. Hagi parpadeo un par de veces, confundido por su reacción. Por más que Saya tuviera hambre de sangre y fuera una vampiresa, no terminaba de entender como podía tener tanto autocontrol, _al menos cuando estaba cuerda_, para poder resistirse e ir en contra de su naturaleza. Ahora, no sabía si obligarla o no a tomar sangre. Varias veces había tratado de obligarla, tentándola con la imagen de su sangre brotando de alguna herida autoinfligida, siempre sin éxito.

-Saya, sólo hazlo- repitió el caballero, casi exigiéndoselo, y aunque fue mínimo, Saya pudo notar como él levanto un poco la voz, y lo miro impactada. Era la primera vez (al menos que recordara) que él hacia eso.

-Pareciera que me estas obligando- comento ella entre sorprendida e indignada, como si le estuviera diciendo ofendida _"¿Cómo te atreves?"_, pero Hagi no le tomo el mínimo de importancia. Sabía que detrás de todo estaba Diva. Saya estaba con las defensas bajas y muriéndose de hambre como una anoréxica sin una sola gota de sangre en días enteros, y después de lo que sucedió esa noche, se dio cuenta de que estaba más vulnerable que nunca a las sucias jugarretas de su hermana, y como había dicho antes, no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima.

-Si tengo que obligarte a que lo hagas, lo haré- sentencio con la misma frialdad de siempre, pero con una firmeza que dejo a Saya pensando si Hagi había sido poseído por algún ente extraño, mientras que, contrario a lo que ordeno, Hagi se acerco. Con ambas manos tomo con suavidad el rostro de Saya, acercándola a él, mientras estaba se quedaba con los ojos como platos sin creérselo, y no podía evitar quitarse de encima la penetrante mirada de Hagi. Por otro lado, él sabía que ese tipo de acciones, bien manejadas, podían ser increíblemente convincentes, y tampoco era la primera vez que trataba de obligarla a beber de su sangre.

Saya en ese momento recordó aquella ocasión en que ambos estaban en Francia, buscando el Zoológico entre campos y viñedos, y en cierto momento Hagi la tomo bruscamente del brazo, aprisionándola contra un árbol en el acto, para después cortar una de sus manos y obligarla a beber, pero esa vez no se dejo y lo mando al diablo bien y bonito. Hagi ahora mismo tenía esa misma mirada de hace mas de un año, pero diez veces mas fuerte, además de que tenerlo tan cerca, hacia que se imaginara el tenue pero firme sonido de la sangre bombear y correr con rapidez por el cuello, causándole un furor desquiciante que, ni ella sabía como, la mayoría de las veces lograba ignorar.

Saya, recuperando la compostura, lentamente retiro las manos de Hagi que aprisionaban su rostro, y con la misma lentitud y algo de duda, se acerco al cuello de él posando sus manos en los hombros del caballero, al fin convencida de que por esta vez, Hagi no iba a salir de esa habitación si ella no se alimentaba.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto ella mirándolo de reojo, con su boca muy cerca del cuello de él, justo antes de morderlo, recordando como la última vez casi lo mata, nerviosa porque otra horrible experiencia como esa pudiera repetirse.

-Solo hazlo- le contesto. Ni dos segundos pasaron, cuando sintió como ella clavaba con fuerza sus colmillos en la piel, ya llevada por la euforia que le provocaba el hambre de sangre. Hagi sintió como Saya le desgarraba la piel lentamente hasta atravesar la vena, alrededor de las dos incisiones haciendo que más sangre brotara, succionando desesperada por hacer salir la sangre lo más rápido posible. El desenfreno que le provocaba a la joven era difícil de detener cuando se estaba ya en el acto, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en beber más y más.

El dolor de la herida y el enfermizo masoquismo que le provocaba, hacia hervir su sangre como si de pronto hubiese caído directo al infierno y no quisiera salir de el. Sentía los colmillos de ella desgarrarle la piel con agresividad como si fuera un lobo, y el torrente de placer se mezclo con el del dolor en su pecho haciendo languideces sus piernas y sus sentidos mientras perdía más y más sangre. En medio de todo eso, acerco el cuerpo de Saya al suyo, tomándola por la cintura posesivamente, entre conciente y no, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Cuando Saya comenzó a lamer la sangre embarrada en su piel y encerrada en su boca, Hagi tuvo que apretar con sus manos la ropa de Saya y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

De pronto Saya también siguió su ejemplo, inconciente, y se acerco más a Hagi mientras bajaba una de sus manos por el pecho de él, paseándose, y volviendo a encerrar su cuello con sus manos. Hagi enredo sus dedos con el cabello despeinado de Saya, cuando esta de pronto volvió a encajar los colmillos, aun sin saciarse, provocando que las primeras heridas dolieran más, mientras seguía bebiendo con ahínco, cuando de pronto… la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y de la fuerza fue a dar contra la pared con un estruendoso sonido, provocando que Saya y Hagi se sobresaltaran en sus lugares.

-¡Ay Dios!- exclamo Diva sorprendida, haciendo ademán de taparse los ojos -¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto divertida por la situación en la que había encontrado a su hermana y a Hagi. Ella prendada de su cuello y él con una cara de gozo que ni podía con ella. En ese instante ambos se separaron recuperando la cordura que por un momento desapareció y ahora había regresado, y Saya rápidamente se separo aun más de Hagi con una mano en la boca, sonrojada, mientras él se cubría la herida con una mano.

-Uy… creo que mejor me voy- murmuro Diva apunto de soltar la carcajada, la cual se estaba tragando a duras penas.

-Ya, está bien- dijo Saya levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella antes de que se diera media vuelta, mientras Hagi maldecía mentalmente a la intrusa con todas las palabrotas en todos los idiomas que se le ocurrieron. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría interrumpirlos? De por si Saya siempre se mostraba recia a beber sangre, y cuando al fin él lograba convencerla, ella llegaba para arruinarlo todo. Casi tenía la impresión de que lo hacia _a propósito_.

-Bueno, yo sólo venia a decirte que…- y por unos segundos Diva guardo silencio, como si no supiera que decir con exactitud, como si al llegar a la habitación no tuviera absolutamente nada que decir y ahora tenía la tarea de inventarse algo, cosa que Hagi no paso desapercibido, a diferencia de Saya –¡Es que mira! En verdad necesitamos ir de compras. No puedes estar usando mi ropa el resto de tu vida. Además, supongo que quieres tu propia ropa, ¿no?- dijo ella con algo de rapidez. Hagi cada vez se convencía más de que Diva había interrumpido todo a propósito. El único pendiente entonces era… ¿Cómo sabía ella que él estaba ahí y que estaban en esa situación?

Se pregunto, al igual que Saya, hasta donde podían llegar los poderes de la reina menor.

-Sí… Sí, está bien- murmuro Saya masajeándose una cien, aun avergonzada.

-Claro que si lo prefieres puedes quedarte aquí con Hagi. Se veían muy entretenidos- se burlo Diva mirando de reojo al caballero, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Saya no pudo evitar que su mandíbula casi fuera a dar hasta el suelo por la sorpresa y el grado de descares de su hermana.

-¡Será mejor que nos vayamos a arreglar Diva!- exclamo la mayor tratando de disimular mientras obligaba a su hermana darse media vuelta, empujándola fuera de la habitación junto con ella.

Cuando Hagi se quedo solo, y ya al cabo de unos segundos solo se escucharon los cuatro pies de las gemelas recorriendo el pasillo mientras se alejaban, Hagi tuvo que sacarse a la fuerza de su autohipnotismo y sacudir su cabeza varias veces, mientras sentía como la carne de su cuello antes herido, ya se había unido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno, a decir verdad, no estaba del todo tranquilo, y el suceso de hace unos minutos con Saya y todo el asunto de la mordida ya lo tenia sin cuidado. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa, algo que preocupaba a todo hombre que tuviera algún tipo de relación cercana con una mujer. Las benditas compras… Sabía de chicas que se realmente se estresaban al ir de compras y no encuentran lo que les gusta o se quejan de que nada les queda y terminan con el eterno dilema de que están gordas, (contradiciendo la teoría de que a las mujeres les encanta comprar) ya que esto puede convertirse en una odisea molesta e irritable por encontrar el pantalón perfecto, pero bueno, ese no era en si el problema que radicaba en su miedo a acompañar a Saya a las compras, si no que además de todo eso, los acompañaba la nada ortodoxa de Diva y el ejercito de alter-egos iracundos de Saya que podían reaccionar impredeciblemente en cualquier segundo, (¡bien que lo sabía él!) pero al menos, por hoy ya se había alimentado. Si sucedía algo, no pasaría de un par de cosas rotas.

* * *

**Ahora sí**** supere mi crisis de escritor. He estado escribiendo como loca y ya estoy escribiendo los capítulos que todos esperan desde hace meses. **

**Bueno con el capitulo, para aclarar dudas, lo que sufrieron Hagi y Saya obviamente fue obra de Diva. ¿Se han preguntado hasta donde pueden llegar sus poderes? Siendo que Diva siempre esta bien alimentada y tiene todas sus habilidades al cien. He estado tratando de explorar desde hace varios capítulos que clase de poderes puede tener. Creo que Diva sí puede ser capaz de crear alucinaciones o controlar la mente de quien quiera (es decir, ¡puede cambiar de apariencia en un segundo! ¿Qué cosa no puede hacer esa muchacha?) De todas maneras no pienso abusar demasiado de eso. También espero que la parte de la mordida no me haya salido muy OoC, si es así, favor de avisarme y me encargare de buscar los errores y corregirlos. **

**Antes de irme quiero agradecer nuevamente a Alessandra Cintrel y a Darkpat por salir a defenderme en aquel fanfic. Ustedes ya saben de cual hablo.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev **


	37. Una Vieja Amiga

**Una Vieja Amiga**

Se volvió a repetir el proceso de la última vez. Saya le pidió a Hagi que las acompañara, al igual que Diva le pidió a Solomon que también fuera con ellas, como a Nathan, aunque con respecto a este ultimo era ya costumbre que siempre fuera sin que se lo pidieran, pues era él quien se encargaba de decirle a Diva y aconsejarle que comprar y que no, porque a veces ella tenía pequeñas rachas en las que podía llegar a ser muy extravagante y excéntrica en su forma de vestir y en alguna que otra ocasión eso no le sentaba nada bien, y ella estaba conciente de ello, pero en realidad a ninguno de los dos le molestaba (además a Diva le gustaba que hiciera alboroto con su apariencia), además, los caballeros iban a cargar las bolsas, y siendo ellos _hombres comunes y corrientes_, no notarían la diferencia entre unos bermudas y un pantalón, ¡vamos!, que si se rapara Saya o Diva ninguno lo notaria (quizás sí, después de tres meses, cuando les estuviera creciendo el cabello), porque así son los hombres, pero al menos servían para hacerla de "chacha".

Fueron de nuevo a la quinta avenida, lugar famoso de Nueva York, entre la calle 34 y la 60, paisaje recurrente en películas de Hollywood, famoso por sus tiendas, donde todo marcho bien y las primeras dos horas de compras se llevaron con una naturalidad impresionante y sumamente tranquila. Saya iba de aquí para allá con Diva y Nathan, buscando y comprando ropa en los lujosos comercios, y ambos caballeros pudieron notar que estaba, incluso feliz y entusiasmada, contrario a la ultima vez.

Pasaron por Dior, Prada, y Gucci, aunque se abstuvieron de pasar por Chanel, en un acuerdo inconciente entre el grupo. Podía llegar a ser que, si estaban las mismas trabajadoras de la última vez y los reconocían, sería una situación muy pero muy incomoda, y mejor evitarse molestias.

Y hablando de incomodidades… a decir verdad, aunque Saya parecía mostrarse muy relajada y entretenida con la infinidad de bellos conjuntos de ropa en las tiendas, no podía decir realmente que estaba del todo cómoda, al menos no como lo estaba su hermana y Nathan, quienes parecían peces en el agua. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco mareada de haber estado sólo en tiendas de marcas renombradas, sobra decir que caras. No es que no le gustara la ropa, al contrario, pero aun así se sentía como si… como si… como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. Era como si no perteneciera a la vida de su hermana, fuera como fuera, aunque viviera con ella y aparentemente se llevaran ahora bien, y ella aparentara haberlo olvidado todo…

Porque no era así. Saya, no era una persona que olvidara fácilmente, a menos que sufriera amnesia y fuera victima del terrorismo mental.

Observo unos momentos a Hagi y Solomon, a unos pasos de distancia, quienes cargaban con un montón de bolsas y bolsas de distintas tiendas, sin contar algunas cajas de zapatos que apenas y podían llevar consigo debajo de los brazos. Aunque Hagi tratara de disimularlo, la dificultad que le costaba el llevar todo eso encima era imposible de reprimir en su rostro, al igual que Solomon. No tienen idea de cuanto agradecido estuvo Hagi el haber ido a las compras con las gemelas sin estar acompañado de su siempre fiel estuche de violonchelo, porque sino, el asunto hubiera sido aun más insufrible, y por primera y probablemente ultima vez, Hagi se sentiría profundamente identificado con su archienemigo, Solomon, acompañándolo en su tortuoso camino, como si entre los dos se estuvieran repartiendo el abrumador peso de una cruz de madera gigantesca, pues el rubio se encontraba en las mismas o quizás, peores condiciones que él, tocándole llevar casi todas las cajas de zapatos, cosa que le impedía la vista, y en más de una ocasión estuvo apunto de tropezar ante las burlas de Diva, además de que llevaba cargando algunas bolsas, como podía, y poco le faltaba para cargarlas con los meñiques. A ambos caballeros sólo les faltaba usar las orejas como agarradera, y lo peor es que se veía que el asunto iba para largo, pues Saya y Diva, sin contar a Nathan, iban de un lado a otro fascinados, claro que Diva y su caballero con un poco más de entusiasmo que la chica de ojos marrones.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira que lindos!- exclamo Diva emocionada al ver un par de extravagantes tacones tan típicos de la firma Yves Saint Laurent. Saya observo el par un momento, mientras Diva le pedía a la encargada del lugar que le mostrara el par adecuado a la medida de su pie, petición que fue atendida de inmediato. Saya entonces frunció el entrecejo un poco confundida, y miro hacia un lado como si se hubiera quedado profundamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Yves Saint Laurent… Lo recordaba, eso creía.

No. No lo creía. Lo recordaba con lujo de detalle. Aquellos zapatos pertenecientes a la marca, y lo que tenían que ver con ella, con su hermana, y con Hagi. Por un momento una ráfaga de ira la abofeteo, y sintió ganas de abalanzarse sobre Diva y su estúpida sonrisa… pero, había aprendido que las cosas no se manejaban de manera tan inmadura e impetuosa.

-Veo que te gustan mucho los zapatos de aquí, ¿Verdad?- comento disimuladamente Saya, acercándose a su hermana, quien la miro casi ansiosa esperando probarse los que se convertirían en un nuevo par de su enorme colección.

-Muchísimo. Son como mi fetiche- contesto la ojiazul, cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta, al observar por un momento a Nathan, del gran y estúpido error que acababa de cometer.

Zapatos, ¡esos entupidos zapatos! Ahora resultaba que la Cenicienta no era más que una niña estúpidamente soñadora y su hada madrina una arpía desgraciada.

¿Cómo pudo decir algo tan… ridículamente obvio? Y peor aun, caer tan fácilmente. Incluso debió haber evitado esa tienda, de esa firma precisamente, y hacerle la tonta y buscar en las demás que hacían competencia a lo largo de la avenida.

Recordaba el incidente del zapato, casi con desesperación y con ganas de correr a la primera pared que viera y darse de golpes en la cabeza, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, y a decir verdad, no le importaba demasiado tampoco. Nunca le había importado lo que pensaran los demás de ella, mucho menos su hermana, y muchísimo menos Hagi.

Hagi… pensó Diva, y lo miro de reojo por un momento. El caballero parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía en ese mismo instante, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo equilibro con la inmensa cantidad de bolsas que cargaba, al igual que su pobre caballero rubio. Se le salio una risilla de burla al verlos haciendo equilibrio como sobre una cuerda floja, como si fueran el más inexperto y ridículo payaso.

-Pobrecitos…- susurro Diva.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Saya al no escuchar del todo bien lo que su hermana acababa de decir, quien desde hace varios segundos parecía haberle dejado de prestar atención, cosa que la había irritado un poco, e iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa… aunque realmente no tenía nada que decir, cuando apareció frente a ellas una de las empleadas del lugar con la caja de zapatos en la mano.

-Disculpe…- susurro con duda la muchacha al ver a las dos gemelas que parecían estar hablando. La mayoría de la gente que acudía a lugares como esos, o una de dos; o eran de lo mas arrogantes y prepotentes, casi todos ellos, los llamados, "nuevos ricos", o sino, tenían clase, y por consiguiente, muy buena educación y modales (algunas veces también prepotentes), lo cual agradecía, pero con esas dos muchachas y la compañía tan mas extraña que tenían, esos tres hombres, la habían dejado confundida, y sin saber cual de las dos opciones de clientela eran.

-¡Oh, gracias!- exclamo Diva muy emocionada al ver los zapatos frente a ella y sonriendo ampliamente, tomando la caja y sentándose en una de las sillas para probárselos.

-"_Encantadora"_- pensó la muchacha que la atendía al verla sonreír. Parecía que había juzgado mal por esa vez. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Saya la miro despectivamente. Si supiera que clase de persona (¿persona?) era su hermana… no le resultaría tan encantadora…

-Iré a probarme esto- aviso Saya con desgano, levantando un suéter anaranjado que minutos antes había elegido, al ver que su hermana se había ensimismado ya en sus dichosos zapatos. Diva contesto con un simple e indiferente "Ok".

Saya en su camino al probador paso por donde estaban Hagi y Solomon, quienes ya habían encontrado un lugar donde sentarse y dejar de lado la montaña de cosas que las chicas habían comprado, o que más bien, la tarjeta de Amshel había comprado.

No fue hasta en ese entonces que Saya reparo en todas las cosas que había comprado junto a su hermana en solo una mañana y parte del medio día. _Pobres caballeros_, pensó al verlos aprovechar a ambos su pequeño descanso antes de que salieran del lugar y por consiguiente con esas montañas de cosas encima de ellos, cosas las cuales, la mayoría era ropa y zapatos para ella, y para su hermana alguna que otra cosa. Después de todo habían ido de compras ese día porque Diva no podía estarle prestando su ropa toda la vida, además, cada una necesitaba sus propias cosas si iban a vivir juntas. Sólo faltaba que la próxima guerra entre las chicas fuera porque a una se le ocurrió tomar la blusa favorita de la otra, o que la otra se pusiera los zapatos de la otra, y así sucesivamente. Saya hubiera deseado que la única guerra que tuviera que enfrentar hubiera sido nada más que por esas simples e infantiles razones.

Saya esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante lo último. Realmente le daba gracia imaginarse a si misma y a su hermana peleando como un par de quinceañeras por una blusa que según las dos, eran de su propiedad, como cualquier otras adolescentes de su "edad".

Su hermana… ahora parecía tener hermanos por todos lados y familia regada por Europa y Asia. Tenía que recordar que también tenía un hermano, y que había tenido un hermano menor, muerto en medio del mar mediterráneo en las costas de Francia, y Saya, con nostalgia, se pregunto como estaba Kai, mientras se metía al probador con desgano.

De pronto el momentáneo placer de comprar había pasado su efecto.

* * *

-¡No la vamos a encontrar aquí!- dijo por enésima vez Mao, llamando la atención de los transeúntes neoyorquinos que pasaba a su alrededor, apartando un par de segundos de atención de su ajetreada vida para mirar brevemente a la histérica joven que estaba parada en medio de la ancha banqueta del Times Square, con los puños apretados y un gesto igual al de una fiera, o lo que es lo mismo, con cara de que iba a matar al primero que se le atravesara, o con cara de cólico, según la idea.

-Mao, no podemos estar siempre buscando en esa parte de la ciudad, tenemos que abarcar lo más que podamos- insistió Kai sacando paciencia de quien sabe donde, tomando a la chica por los hombros muy suavemente, tratando de controlar su furia. Y es que aquí el problema era que Mao insistía en que buscaran en lugares como la Quinta Avenida, pues según ella era el lugar más propicio donde podría estar Diva, y por consiguiente, Saya. Era una conclusión sumamente obvia para la castaña pues lo que sabía sobre Diva, es que su caballero, ese llamado Amshel, tenía muchísimo dinero, y de hecho, era pariente de Joel Golshmidt, el mismo que financiaba al Escudo Rojo.

Tratar de buscar a Saya en el Times Square, ese lugar a reventar de gente y anuncios que se elevaban a lo más alto de los edificios, era una completa y absoluta tontería. Sólo de imaginarse a Diva mezclándose en ese lugar, con lo sangrona que de seguro era la chiquilla, era una perdida de tiempo estar ahí, y al parecer el tontísimo de su exnovio no entendía eso.

-Pero Kai… ¿Crees de verdad que Diva andaría caminando como si nada por estos rumbos?- pregunto la chica tomando una pose ligeramente arrogante, cosa que irrito un poco al pelirrojo.

-No. No realmente, pero Saya no es como Diva. Porque este con ella, no significa que Diva la controle en todo hasta a donde va- refuto el muchacho. Últimamente sentía que en lugar de estar buscando a su hermana, estaba buscando a Diva, y de pronto le daba la impresión, sin intención de hacerlo, de que Saya también se había vuelto su enemiga, y peor aun, temía que pudiese convertirse en una persona igual de horrible que su verdadera hermana de sangre.

-¡Oigan!- grito Okamura corriendo como podía entre la gente que se paseaba por el lugar, llamando con ademanes a los dos adolescentes que estaban a punto de proseguir con su camino –¿No pueden esperarme?- reclamo el reportero, quien solo se había ausentado unos minutos para ir a comprar un periódico -Deberían ver esto…- les dijo el hombre ya tranquilo, mostrándoles una de las secciones de un periódico, mas específicamente, la de sociales.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kai un poco confundido con la enorme pagina del reconocido periódico frente a él, buscando lo que se supone y según Okamura tenían que ver.

-Aquí. Esta chica- señalo apuntando con su dedo la foto de una muchacha muy joven, acompañada de un hombre mayor. Era una jovencita de piel clara y ojos tiernos, amables, pero detrás de los cristales de unos anteojos grandes. Tenía el cabello café muy claro, y hasta los hombros. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y vestía un elegante, aunque acorde a su edad, vestido azul, y también portaba algunas joyas, discretas a decir verdad, pero aun así se veían muy finas.

-¿Qué tiene esa muchacha?- pregunto Mao algo confundida. Sólo faltaba que sus sospechas la primera vez que lo conoció, que creyó que era un pervertido pedófilo, fueran verdad y le gustara esa jovencita de la fotografía.

-La conozco. Saya también, eso creo- les explico brevemente el reportero. No le sorprendió para nada el ver las caras que pusieron los dos chicos, entre sorpresa, y quizás algo de esperanza.

-¡¿Saya?- exclamo Kai enérgico -¡¿Saya la conoce?- pregunto sumamente emocionado, y eso hizo que la gente a su alredor se les quedara viendo una vez más ante el despliegue de emoción del chico. Okamura se sintió un poco avergonzado, y les propuso ir a un café que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, donde les explicaría con más calma sobre esa chica y que tenía que ver con Saya. Era mucho mejor hablar eso con un buen café o refresco, que en medio de la calle con todo el ruido de los autos, la gente y sus pasos.

* * *

Saya se midió el suéter. Al principio gesticulo una cara de desaprobación. No le gustaba del todo. Le parecía que estaba muy simple, sin chiste ni gloria, y que hasta la hacia ver un poco gorda. Hacia falta algo, pero no sabía con exactitud que cosa. Ladeo un poco la cabeza tratando de darle una oportunidad al atuendo, buscando ese algo que faltaba para terminar de gustarle.

-Creo que no esta tan mal. Con una bufanda se vería bastante bien- dijo un poco más animada, para después quitárselo, ponerse su ropa normal y salir del probador, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho… tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse un momento más dentro del cuartillo, buscándole defectos al atuendo frente al espejo.

Lo que vio… realmente no le gusto, pero para nada.

-Te lo juro, que ella lo sabe- insistió de nuevo Diva, en voz baja, mirando fijamente a Hagi, quien la miraba con indiferencia, apenas dignándose a verla de reojo.

Hace un par de minutos que el caballero se había levantando, para caminar alrededor de la tienda, aunque no fuera a ver nada porque, pues… simplemente no era para él, pero realmente prefería hacer cualquier cosa que tener que soportar la presencia de Solomon sentado frente a él con su eterna cara de "_no pasa nada, todo relax_" y su estúpida sonrisa de galán fanfarrón.

Como era su costumbre, se aparto de todos los demás en un rincón de la tienda, mirando la fauna que se levantaba espléndidamente sobre él. Esa fauna adinerada. Las empleadas tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, las clientas, ya que eran mujeres en su mayoría, ir de aquí a allá como pájaros locos mirando primero un vestido, por ejemplo… para después ir al siguiente, después al siguiente, verlos todos por unos momentos, recorrer toda la tienda de una sola vez, volver a recorrer la mitad de ella, y volver de nuevo al primer atuendo… como todos los hombres, Hagi tampoco se salvaba de no poder entender en lo absoluto a las mujeres. Parecía que de verdad todas las mujeres se volvían locas con las compras, pero lo raro aquí era que, en medio de todas esas locas, faltaba cierta chica de ojos azules.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto Diva con una sonrisa coqueta detrás de él. Hagi se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo mostró, y se limito a mirarla por un momento. Ciertamente no estaba muy contento con la chica, y tampoco tenía ganas de verla, y muchos menos hablarle, pero lo que escucho venir de su boca, lo dejo desarmado.

-Te lo juro, que ella lo sabe- sentencio Diva.

* * *

Hagi levanto una ceja. ¿De que rayos hablaba la ojiazul? se pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió el caballero, cruzándose de brazos, y haciéndose el tonto.

-Lo del zapato, ella lo sabe- respondió rápidamente la muchacha, tomando a Hagi de un brazo atrayendo su cabeza hasta su altura y susurrándole eso al oído. Se sentía observada, y no era para menos, pues nada mas y nada menos que su hermana, los espiaba discretamente desde detrás de la puerta del probador, que había dejado ligeramente abierta para verlos sin que se dieran cuenta, pero desafortunadamente no había podido escuchar lo que Diva, tan campante ella, le había susurrado a su caballero al oído.

¿Y de cuando acá ella le susurraba cosas así? ¿Con tanta familiaridad?

-Diva, eso paso hace mucho. Seguramente ya no se acuerda- aseguro Hagi despreocupado, pensando que era ridículo el pretexto que la muchacha había usado para acercarse a él, pues estaba seguro de que únicamente se trataba de eso, y ciertamente Diva no pudo evitar mirarlo rabiosa al ver que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas, y sobretodo la enojaba el que no la tomaran enserio cuando se debía.

-No estoy jugando- aseguro mordiendo las palabras -Ella sabe que paso ese día que me escondiste, reconoció mis zapatos y ella los vio en tu habitación. Sabe que estuve ahí, ¿Entiendes?- afirmo ella, levantando un poco la voz y aun así tratando de controlar su enojo, pero lejos de hacer reaccionar a Hagi, y mucho menos de que este le diera la razón, él se mostró indiferente.

-… No te creo- contesto calmadamente el caballero después de unos segundos de tensión, y cuando Diva estuvo a punto de tratar de defender su afirmación, una tercera voz se escucho entre ellos, y no venia pero para nada en buen plan.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- inquirió Saya con vana tranquilidad, pero sin lugar a dudas su rostro estaba nublado por un gesto de dureza al igual que su voz. Era hasta demandante.

A Diva se le helo la sangre… ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ponerse a hablar con Hagi tan como si nada frente a los probadores? ¿Cómo es que no se acordó que su hermana le había dicho que se iría a probar el dichoso suéter? ¡Dios! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Se recrimino mentalmente la muchacha, tratando de formular la mentira perfecta al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Kai había observado una vez más la foto. La muchacha señalada estaba acompañada de un hombre mucho mayor, pero tampoco demasiado viejo. Un hombre de barba un poco canosa y ojos claros, como los de la muchacha. Seguramente eran padre e hija, además, no lo había notado antes, pero también había una mujer joven, quizás de unos treinta años, de cabello ondulado y café oscuro, de tez ligeramente bronceada y ojos cafés. Era muy guapa.

Tal vez ella era la madre, aunque la verdad lo dudaba. No se parecía mucho a la chica, y tampoco se veía con la edad adecuada para ser su madre, a menos que la hubiera concebido a los quince años, cosa que tampoco resultaba ser para nada irreal en esos tiempos, pero aun así, parecía mostrar cierto desapego hacia la joven, así que concluyo que seguramente se trataba de la madrastra, pensó al ver el apellido de la mujer, Señora Castle.

Por otro lado, Mao noto que el trío estaba en lo que parecía ser un elegante salón de reuniones o fiestas. Era muy suntuoso. Seguramente los de la foto eran de alguna familia rica o algo así, y era obvio, al ver las joyas que portaban la joven y la mujer, al igual al juzgar las vestimentas de los tres, y el lugar que estaba de fondo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decirnos sobre ella?- pregunto Mao impaciente, tomando un sorbo de la malteada de fresa y vainilla que acaba de recibir del mesero.

-A esta chica la vi sólo una vez. Cuando fui a Vietnam, al liceo, donde habían mandado a Saya a investigar- comenzó a hablar Okamura, mirando a Kai, quien asintió. Estaba al tanto de esa etapa de la misión aunque él no hubiera estado presente –Bueno, pues la noche en que Saya se fue de ahí, la noche de la fiesta, vi a esa chica por un momento nada mas, mientras me metía de incógnito al instituto. La muchacha parecía buscar algo, o mas bien, a alguien, e iba acompañada de un muchacho- agrego mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, pero Mao le mando una mirada inquisitiva y el pobre hombre recordó los términos de las condiciones que tenía que acatar, y desistió de su idea de fumar con un suspiro de profunda resignación. Ya hace tiempo había superado el síndrome de abstinencia, pero aun así seguía siendo un fumador empedernido ansioso por un cigarrillo más.

-Como decía…- dijo guardando la cajetilla en su desaliñada chamarra -Escuche claramente como esa joven decía el nombre de Saya. Parecía estarla buscando. Creo que quizás, fue amiga de tu hermana mientras esta estuvo internada en la escuela- dijo volviendo a señalar la fotografía –Aunque ahora tiene el cabello más largo y se ve más grande… pero nunca olvido un rostro. Es ella, y mi instinto de reportero me dice que conoce a Saya- aseguro el hombre con aires de grandeza.

-Instinto de reportero…- se mofo Mao sin creérsela y levantando una ceja, cosa que le saco un reclamo de reproche al periodista, ofendido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- la reto a repetirlo, pero Kai detuvo a tiempo la pelea que se avecinaba, centrado en el tema principal antes de que esos dos comenzaran a discutir de nuevo. Quien sabe que era lo que tenía Mao, que hacia que todas las personas a su alredor terminaran peleando con ella por lo menos una vez.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo se llama ella?- pregunto Kai. Okhamura rápidamente tomo la pagina y leyó el nombre debajo de la fotografía. Si ella seguía en la ciudad, como lo decía el periódico, (pues la fiesta donde fue tomada la foto había sido en la ciudad de Nueva York y justo el día anterior), tenían la oportunidad de buscarla mas fácilmente guiándose en su nombre y apellido, y con algo de suerte, hablar con ella y preguntarle sobre Saya. Quien sabe, en una ciudad tan grande como la Gran Manzana, necesitaban todas las pistas y recursos que pudieran conseguir.

-Aquí esta… Se llama… Min. Min Castle- contesto Okamura.

* * *

-No estábamos haciendo nada. Sólo hablábamos- contesto Diva con una aparente tranquilidad, que cualquier actor de cine envidiaría para interpretar a algún personaje manipulador y mentiroso en plena treta, pero Saya no era tonta, había visto lo que había pasado antes, (nada relevante a decir verdad) pero ese susurro al oído la había dejado inquieta, además Diva no tenía nada de que hablar con su caballero ¿O sí?

-¿Y de que?- inquirió Saya sin quitar el semblante duro de su rostro. Ese tono de voz acusador.

-De nada importante. Sólo le decía a Hagi que ni se le ocurriera meterse contigo al probador. No sea que se te vuelva a ocurrir pegarle semejante mordisco como el de la última vez- le recordó la muchacha con una relajada y encantadoramente desagradable sonrisa, levantando ambos brazos como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más normal y común del mundo.

Bien, lo aceptaba, eso la había desarmado por completo y toda su apariencia de chica ruda se fue a la mierda en un instante. Hagi no estaba tan alejado de la reacción de Saya. Discretamente se llevo una mano a la frente al escuchar lo que Diva acaba de decir, y no sabía si sentirse avergonzado, tonto, vulnerable, o pensar: _¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?_ Aunque a decir verdad… no había mejor cosa. El recordarle a Saya eventos que la habían hecho sentir tan mal, como esos, era la mejor forma de dejarla sin argumentos y desconcertada.

Sí, eso haría sentir un poco mal a Saya, pensó Hagi apesadumbrado, pero si era necesario para evitar que algo peor pasara, que así sea.

-_"¡Yo la mato!"_- pensó Saya terriblemente avergonzada, pero una cuarta voz invadiendo el lugar le arrebato de un golpe todo sentimiento de venganza y enojo, y miro con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la intrusa voz.

-¡Pero Sarah!, yo quería ir primero a comer, no aquí. Si no cómo antes de venir de compras me pongo de malas- protestaba una chica de cabello muy claro y anteojos, pero ciertamente se veía algo molesta.

-No Min. Ya desayunaste- le contesto la mujer que la acompañaba.

-Pero ya pasa del medio día- refuto la joven impaciente.

-No. Aguántate- ordeno autoritariamente la mujer, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención, pues esta se había desviado ya hacia algunos perfumes.

Saya estaba boquiabierta, y no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Diva hasta se asusto de verla tan… como ida de la realidad. Juraría que su hermana acaba de ser poseída o que había sufrido alguna otra crisis nerviosa, pero en lugar de adelantarse, Hagi y ella miraron hacia el mismo lugar que Saya.

Hagi maldijo su suerte al reconocer a la jovencita que según le comento Saya, se encapricho con él un corto tiempo, hace ya mucho. Sólo eso le faltaba.

* * *

**¡Eh no que no! Me da gusto estar actualizando mas seguido, ****además quise subir precisamente este día porque mañana juega México contra Argentina, y si pierden, quiero de perdida tener el consuelo de tener un review para ese momento ¡Pero a la chingada, México va a ganar como de que no! (si pierden se me va a hacer chicharrón la lengua), pero tampoco se puede ser tan pesimista (¡Mira quien lo dice!) yo se lo que se siente que nadie crea en uno, y después, a veces terminas dándole enormes sorpresas a los demás.**

**Bueno dejando la fiebre del Mundial de lado… precisamente me comentaban ****que me estaba centrando demasiado en Hagi, Saya y Diva, un error del que me di cuenta hace tiempo, y precisamente por esa razón decidí meter a Min en la historia. No se si la recuerden, era la amiga de Saya en el Liceo de mujeres en Vietnam. Siempre me pregunte que se habrá quedado pensando la joven al ver desaparecer a Saya así de pronto y sin explicaciones, toda llena de heridas que ella misma vio sanar frente a sus ojos, con el vestido destrozado, una espada en mano y acompañada del jardinero. **

**A partir de este capitulo cobrara un poco más de protagonismo el Escudo Rojo, sobre todo Kai y Mao, además de que se avecina tormenta, una gran tormenta. Por cierto, me da cosa poner tanta pinche marca en el capitulo, pero aun así me pareció un poco adecuado para darle algo de realismo, aunque espero no haya quedado muy fuera de lugar, y por cierto, pongo tanto los zapatos de YSL porque ¡Dios! Son tan ¡Hermosos! Y le van bien a la personalidad de Diva a mi parecer, pero me siguen gustando más los de Alexander McQueen (que en paz descanse), son más extravagantes, como me gustan, pero no imagino a Diva usándolos. **

**Bueno, ya para retirarme gracias por los reviews y los ánimos, y por cierto, ahora que lo veo, mañana cumple dos años el fanfic.  
**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	38. Gourmet

**Gourmet**

Al igual que aquella ocasión en la que Diva trato de seducir a Hagi y este la mando a freír espárragos… Ahora, ese día, en esa tienda, frente a esa chica, la cara de Saya, simplemente no tenía precio.

Diva no sabía como interpretarlo. ¿Una momia que quedo petrificada y con la boca abierta? Quizás… La ojiazul podía jurar que a su hermana se le podía ir la mandíbula hasta el suelo en cualquier momento si no fuera porque era algo físicamente imposible, al igual que tenía las pupilas desaparecidas como si hubiera recibido el susto de su vida, al abrirlos tanto, con semejante sorpresa.

Y Hagi… pobre Hagi. ¡Como le llueve! Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan más atormentado y perseguido. En si, su rostro no mostraba nada. Quizás un pequeño dejo de sorpresa también, mínimo, casi inexistente, pero aunque Diva aparentara otra cosa, era una chica que de vez en cuando sabía observar, y ya se había dado cuenta de que la presencia de aquella jovencita de cabello claro, desgarbado cuerpo, y para ella, ciertamente sin gracia, había causando un gran impacto en ambos, sobre todo en su hermana.

Saya… simplemente no tenía palabras. No tenía razones, ni suposiciones, ni conclusiones. No había una lógica para su propia elocuencia, y la lógica real le causaba un sopor tremendo en ese momento. Se había quedado paralizada. Desarmada y vulnerable. En un total estado vegetativo se atrevería a decir, que sólo podía exceptuarse por la sorpresa que se había llevado, la cual ciertamente no era nada grata, y desde hace mucho que había comenzado a odiar las sorpresas tan nauseabundas que le daba la vida.

Y e ahí frente a ella, una nueva razón para odiarlas.

A un par de metros de distancia, se encontraba… Sí, no se equivocaba. Era Min. Su vieja compañera (¿y amiga?) del Liceo privado para señoritas, en Vietnam. Estaba un poco diferente. Estaba más alta, más grande. Habían pasado casi dos años después de todo, y se había dejado crecer el cabello el cual ya le llegaba a los hombros. Seguía con sus mismos lentes y la misma sonrisa despreocupada. Una sonrisa amable, como la que le vio por primera vez, aunque ahora mismo no estuviera sonriendo.

No era que le molestaba su presencia… Bueno, en realidad, la consideraba terriblemente inoportuna, y es que la ultima visión que tuvo Min de ella, fue verla con el vestido que le había prestado, roto, ensangrentado, hecho harapos. Un desperdicio. La última visión que tuvo de ella fue la del maquillaje ligeramente corrido, el cabello despeinado como si acabara de levantarse, los rasguños y cortes en sus brazos, rostro y costado, los cuales se cerraron como si nada, justo delante de ella. Lo ultimo que vio de Saya, fue su cara llena de culpa y vergüenza, y su espada fuertemente empuñada en su mano, para después desaparecer de repente, acompañada del "jardinero fantasma" como habían apodado a Hagi las jovencitas de la escuela.

¿Y como podía explicar eso ahora?

"_¡Hola Min! ¿Cómo has estado? Yo muy bien. Lamento haber arruinado el vestido que me prestaste, pero es__ que tuve que pelear contra un quiróptero en la fiesta, ¡¿Y quien crees que era? ¡El director Karl! ¡Y creerás tú que casi me mata! Que barbaridad…"_

No. no podía llegar y decir eso, y sin embargo era lo único que se podía decir en situaciones tan exageradamente extremas como esas. ¿Qué clase de mentira se podía inventar?

Por otro lado, Min estaba bastante molesta con su madrastra, la tercera esposa de su padre. Realmente no le caía del todo bien. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que sólo estaba con su padre por su dinero y esa era una idea que le repudiaba. Ya tenía bastante con ver como su familia, que hipócritamente se hacían llamar parientes y gente de bien, peleaban entre si por la fortuna heredara de sus abuelos, todo en medio de tretas, influencias, trampas y demás _honestas y fraternales_ acciones.

Y para acabarla de amolar, ya no tenia ganas de ir de compras, y eso que aun quedaba toda la tarde. Le molestaba muchísimo tener que hacer todo lo que ella le dijera, sobretodo cuando no estaba su padre. ¿Quién se creía que era? No era su verdadera madre, y tampoco debía ni siquiera de atreverse a tomar su lugar, papel que de todos modos le era imposible de hacer.

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras veía como su madrastra se acercaba a los aparadores donde se exhibían algunos estuches con joyas. ¡Siempre gastándose el dinero de su padre! Pensaba indignada.

Saya se alarmo, quito su cara sufrida de sorpresa, y volteo el rostro rápidamente, tratando de taparse la cara con el cabello, inútilmente pues era demasiado corto, y estuvo a punto de decirle a Diva que se alejara o que hiciera lo mismo debido a su parecido, al igual que a Hagi, pues de todos modos, Min se había enamorado momentáneamente de él y eso era algo difícil de olvidar a esa edad, y de por si el rostro de su caballero no se olvidaba fácilmente… estaba perdida.

En vano hizo sus esfuerzos.

-¿Saya?- a Min, prácticamente se le salio el alma cuando vio a esa joven, de jeans azules y blusa blanca… aunque… realmente había algo diferente en la que creía, era Saya. Hace mucho, casi dos años que no sabía nada de ella, y ahora que la veía nuevamente no había cambiado en nada, como si no hubiera crecido, a excepción de que ahora tenia el cabello larguísimo, y supuso se había puesto extensiones, no podía ser que su cabello natural creciera tanto en sólo dos años… y… ¿Estaría usando ahora lentillas azules? No se explicaba que la última vez que la vio tuviera ojos cafés y ahora de un azul muy bonito, aunque frío, y también se pregunto por qué se veía tan pálida. ¿A dónde se había ido su tez morena? Estaba verdaderamente pálida y pensó que quizás estaba enferma, y aunque su rostro era el mismo, no se veía igual. Es más… a pesar del parecido, podría jurar que no era Saya.

Fue hasta momentos después en que pensaba en si acercarse o no a la muchacha de blanco, que se dio cuenta que esta de pronto la miro, con esos ojos azules tan glaciares y fríos… realmente dudo que fuera Saya. Ella no tenía una mirada como esa. No que lo recordara.

-¿La conoces?- susurro Diva a su hermana quien no sabía ni donde meterse, y los cortos tacones de sus botas parecían que iban a romperse por la vibración del temblor en sus piernas, de solo pensar en tener que encarar a Min. Diva no necesito respuesta. Miro a la chica por un momento, y agito su mano, saludándola y sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Min se sorprendió bastante. Se sonrojo. Seguramente la chica se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando y para hacerla pasar un mal rato la había saludado como si realmente se conocieran, como ella había creído, pero cuando estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta sin decir nada y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, fue que advirtió la presencia de otra chica, de espaldas a ella, un poco encogida de hombros, como si tratara de esconderse.

Tenía el cabello corto, y vestía una falda de mezclilla, botines negros y un suéter rojo. Parecía temblar, y también parecía que ya no soportaba el tacón de sus botas, aunque le daba la impresión de que mas bien era por el temblor en su cuerpo, fuera cual fuera la razón… aunque lo que más le llamo la atención de esa chica, fue que aunque estuviera de espaldas, se parecía mucho a la otra de cabello largo. Tenía la misma complexión y físico que ella.

-¡Diva!- susurro Saya molesta, obligando a su hermana a bajar la mano, sacándole una mueca de fastidio por la acción.

Min al fin se quito la vergüenza y camino hacia las dos chicas. Tenía que saber realmente si esa era Saya, o si lo era la otra. Desde la noche de la fiesta, que vio a Saya irse con esos hombres y además de todo, con el jardinero, jamás volvió a verla ni a saber nada de ella. Las maestras a las que les preguntaba por su paradero no sabían nada sobre ella. Nadie sabía nada y tampoco se sabía nada del jardinero, el cual por cierto todavía le gustaba un poco en ese entonces. Sobra decir que se había quedado profundamente triste ante la inesperada partida de su amiga. Ella misma le había dicho que serian amigas para siempre, además, nunca había tenido una amiga así de cercana. Era demasiado tímida, y la mayoría de las chicas del colegio la tachaban de sosa, de ñoña o simplemente de tonta. Saya había sido de las pocas chicas que la habían aceptado como si nada, sin juzgarla, ni criticarla, sino todo lo contrario, aunque fuera un tanto misteriosa a veces y no le quisiera decir sobre su novio secreto. Era por esas razones, que había llegado a apreciarla tanto aunque hubiesen convivido poco tiempo, y hasta ahora no había conocido a otra persona que fuera como ella, mucho menos en Nueva York, a donde había llegado desde hace dos meses para prepararse a entrar a la universidad.

-Ahí viene…- susurro discretamente Diva. Saya tembló aun más, mientras pensaba desesperada donde meterse, pero era seguro que ya la había visto, y fue brutalmente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la escucho… llamarla.

-Disculpa…- dijo Min un poco dudosa aun, dirigiéndose a Diva, quien la miro -¿Te… te llamas Saya?- pregunto al fin, a lo cual la joven río por lo bajo, dejando sumamente confundida a Min, preguntándose si había cometido un error.

-No, pero… Oye, te buscan Saya- dijo Diva palmeando ligeramente la espalda de su hermana, al ver que esta no reaccionaba.

Saya sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Ahí estaba ella, junto a Diva y Hagi (o el jardinero, según la idea) frente a Min, quien seguramente querría alguna que otra respuesta, y ahí estaba ella, Saya, sin respuesta alguna.

-¿Saya?- pregunto una vez más Min, pero ahora mirando a la chica de cabello corto. Esta ya no tuvo opción alguna. Resignada, y suspirando para guardar la calma, se volteo lentamente… y al verla, Min reconoció la misma expresión de culpa y vergüenza, al igual que la ultima vez que la vio.

-¡Saya! ¡¿Realmente eres tú?- exclamo tapándose la boca y tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Sentía que se iba a caer para atrás. –P-pero… ¿Hay dos Sayas?- pregunto descolocada mirando a la chica de ojos claros, sorprendida por el parecido, a pesar de tener una que otra diferencia. Aun así… eran tan similares.

-No. Yo soy su hermana gemela- respondió despreocupadamente Diva, sumamente divertida por la situación, a costa de la confusión de la pobre chica y el nerviosismo de su hermana.

-¿Hermana?- exclamo Min -Saya, nunca me dijiste que tenías una gemela, sólo que tenias dos hermanos y… ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Qué paso? ¡Sólo desapareciste!- comenzó a preguntar, atosigando a la chica de interrogantes que ella no podía responderle, sintiéndose abrumada por la presencia de Min, cuando de pronto su hermana hablo, un tanto ofendida.

-Ellos no son sus hermanos. Yo soy su única hermana- afirmo Diva, molesta. Estaba cansada de que siquiera existiera en este mundo ese tipejo llamado Kai, que se jactaba de ser hermano de Saya, y que además de todo, había rechazado su propuesta de ser su caballero, y sí, lo detestaba, por eso el simple hecho de escuchar sobre él le revolvía el estomago.

-Diva por favor…- hablo Saya un poco alterada tratando de acallar lo que pudiera decir su hermana. Era tan indiscreta y desvergonzada que podía empezar a decir todas esas cosas que debían de mantenerse en secreto, pero la voz de Min sumamente sorprendida ahora llamo su atención.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? Pero si es… ¿El jardinero?- exclamo Min atropelladamente mirando a Hagi, quien se había quedado apartado en otra esquina, volteando hacia otro lado como si buscara arañas en el techo, tratando de pasar desapercibido, aunque obviamente, no le funciono.

-¿Saya, que esta pasando?- pregunto Min un poco acusadora -¿Por qué estas en Nueva York, y con el jardinero? ¿Acaso huiste con él? ¿Y por qué tenias una espada ese día y estabas así?- comenzó a llenarla de nuevo con preguntas, pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando vio como de pronto Saya, se quedo con la vista perdida, totalmente. Como si no pudiera mirarla.

Pensó… pensó de pronto. Pensó mucho. Pensó sin medida, sin tapujos, sin mentiras, sin comodidades. Min. Una humana. Su amiga, su compañera. Una próxima muerta. Un próximo saco de carne y sangre para quirópteros, algo programado para ese mismo año. Comida de otoño. Los bocadillos gourmet del concierto de opera de Diva.

Min. Una inocente. Una chica inmadura, una próxima comida. Kai. Un humano. Su hermano, su amigo y compañero. Su apoyo de antaño. Otra comida. Otros cinco litros de sangre fresca, roja, sana, joven y deliciosa. Mao. Lewis. David. Kaori. Julia. Joel. Los amigos de sus hermanos. Sus antiguos compañeros de escuela en Japón, sus compañeras de Vietnam. La acusadora Anne Marie y su sequito. Los clientes de la tienda. Los que se pasean en las aceras afuera de esta. Las empleadas del lugar. Los que hicieron los vestidos del lugar... Los humanos.

Había una humana frente a ella, hablándole, después de mucho tiempo de no haber tenido contacto con uno, como si en todo ese tiempo no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Humanos, quirópteros, y una culpable.

Ella. Una culpable. Saya.

Saya en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. De lo que había estado pasando, gestándose desde el momento en que se fue con su hermana sin pensarlo, sin razonar, sin analizar, olvidándolo todo como si nada. ¿Cómo se había podido dar semejante lujo? Decepcionándose a si misma y a todos los que habían muerto en su nombre y en su raza. En nombre de su venganza, una venganza que de un día para otro había dejado pasar, como si no hubiera sino nada realmente importante… y se sintió… patética. Una autentica traidora ante todas aquellas personas que habían creído en ella y en su fortaleza que tan fácilmente se había quebrado. Pero aun peor, era una traidora ante ella misma.

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco- dijo de pronto Saya, recuperando la mirada, por así decirlo, pues sus ojos, de cierta forma, parecían ver algo, algo más, algo perdido, provocando que Min se quedara perpleja de confusión, mirando fijamente a su amiga, a quien todavía consideraba así.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Min incrédula, sin sacarle ninguna expresión a Saya. Su rostro se había vuelto plano, sin chiste, sin vida. Solo una estructura ósea ovalada, con ojos cafés, nariz, boca. Nada más.

-Lo siento, pero debes estarme confundiendo con alguien más- agrego Saya, sin expresión alguna en su voz. Min por un momento creyó que hablaba con un fantasma o un zombie.

-¿Pero que dices Saya? Hace un momento me reconociste ¿Estas bromeando? Porque no es gracioso- reclamo Min algo molesta por la extraña actitud que de pronto había tomado Saya. Era como si la estuviera tratando de evitar, y eso realmente le molestaba bastante. Se supone que Saya no era así. Todos los demás la criticaban, la ignoraban, o también la evitaban. Era un complejo que le afectaba muchísimo emocionalmente, y ver a una de las pocas personas que no hiciera eso, hacerlo así, de pronto y sin razón aparente, le dolía muchísimo. Saya le rompió el corazón, simplemente.

-Debo irme- fue lo único que respondió Saya y con la misma actitud, pasando de largo a Min, con la mirada perdida y pasos casi fantasmales, como si sólo se deslizara sobre el suelo.

-¿Saya? ¡Saya!- la llamo Min conmocionada. La chica de lentes no sabía como reaccionar. Aun había muchas cosas de las que quería hablar con Saya, sobre su huida tan repentina entre otras cosas. En ese momento miro a la chica de ojos azules, y esta al sentirse observada miro a Min un momento, casi curiosa, y después se hecho a correr detrás de Saya, quien ya había salido de la tienda.

-¡Se acabo el día de compras!- aviso Diva casi con gracia a Solomon, quien parecía estar dormido o en un tipo de transe sobre la silla y con el montón de bolsas a un lado. Al escuchar como Diva le hablaba se "despertó" sobresaltado, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el rubio confundido, mientras Nathan se acercaba a él.

-Parece que hubo un pequeño percance- le dijo en voz baja el caballero, con una sonrisilla y apuntando discretamente a Min quien se había quedado estática en su lugar. Cuando noto que la miraban, vio hacia aquel lugar, encontrándose con Solomon, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-¡¿Que? ¡Pero si es el fantasma de la fiesta!- exclamo por lo bajo la muchacha, totalmente descolocada. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí, Saya, el jardinero fantasma y además, el hombre que la había sacado a bailar en la fiesta? ¿Se habría fugado con ambos?... y lo pensó un momento. ¡¿Con los dos? ¡¿Pero como? Se pregunto incrédula. Ahora que lo recordaba bien, la noche en que Saya desapareció, al salir de la catedral, iba acompañada de un hombre muy alto y vestido de negro. Lo vio por un momento, pero lo había dudado mucho hasta ese instante. Ese hombre era el jardinero fantasma, el jardinero nuevo que había llegado y que había vuelto loca a la mitad de las chicas del colegio.

Al recordarlo, miro hacia un lado para ver si podía hablar con él, pero ya no estaba. Lo encontró caminando hacia donde estaba el hombre rubio de la fiesta, y ambos tomaron las bolsas que estaban alrededor, y salieron rápidamente de la tienda y acompañados de ese otro extraño y extravagante hombre de rubios bucles. A Min le dio la impresión de que era homosexual o tal vez travesti, a juzgar por su manera de caminar y vestuario.

Se distrajo con ese ultimo pensamiento, y para cuando acordó, sólo vio a los tres hombres salir de la tienda como si nada y cargados de bolsas, y fue entonces que reacciono.

-¡Esperen!- grito, llamando la atención de los demás. Algunos la miraron de mala manera, otros la vieron un momento y después la ignoraron. Min corrió hacia la puerta tratando de alcanzarlos, pero cuando salio, ya no había nadie. Ni rastro de que ellos hubieran estado ahí.

-Saya…- susurro la chica, con melancolía, quizás algo de coraje, llevándose una mano al pecho igual que lo había hecho hace dos años en la escuela en Vietnam. Entonces, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente antes de que su madrastra le preguntara que le pasaba y regresaran a casa sin nada nuevo que contar, más que el encuentro con su excompañera… quien la había evitado tan cruelmente.

* * *

-¡Saya!- exclamo Diva caminando unos pasos fuera de la tienda y mirando a todos lados, buscando con la vista a su hermana, quien había desaparecido al salir de la tienda.

No la encontró, y solo atino a rascarse la cabeza pensando si valía la pena buscarla. Sabía que regresaría, de eso no había duda. A su hermana le gustaban las relaciones con sus iguales acompañadas de culpa, y además, ya no tenía a donde ir. A su hermana mayor no le quedaba ningún _escudo_, solo le quedaba ella, su hermana menor.

-¿A dónde se fue?- Pregunto Solomon acercándose a la ojiazul y buscando a Saya con la vista.

-Yo que se- le respondió fastidiada –No creo que valga la pena buscarla. Ya volverá- agrego Diva dispuesta a regresar al auto, cuando vio como Hagi la pasaba de largo a ella y a Solomon, caminando apresuradamente entre la gente.

-Creo que yo sí iré a buscarla- le aviso Solomon al ver a su competencia irse tras Saya, cosa que no le agradaba para nada y se había tomado ese gesto como un reto para competir con su rival, como si estuvieran en un videojuego lleno de obstáculos para rescatar a la princesa en apuros.

-Dios, ¿Por qué demonios todos se vuelven locos por Saya?... Yo me regreso- murmuro sumamente molesta y regresando a donde estaba estacionado el auto, empujando un poco a Solomon en su camino, quien no tomo importancia del gesto berrinchudo y se fue tras Saya, tratando de alcanzar a Hagi quien poco a poco se perdía entre la multitud.

* * *

**¡Hoy estoy muy, muy feliz! Tan feliz que me apresure a arreglar el capitulo, porque… ¡Gano España! ¡S****abía que iban a ganar!... Además el pulpo mágico ese ya había hablado, y estoy feliz por la victoria de España (ahora sólo espero que algún día México gane el mundial. Aun no pierdo del todo las esperanzas). La verdad que España se merecía la copa (Holanda se porto remal. ¡Patadas karatekas que daban!). Además aunque a muchos mexicanos les cale, seguimos siendo parientes de los españoles, y en lo personal tengo familiares españoles muy cercanos (y yo no entiendo porque chingados tantos mexicanos siguen resentidos con los españoles por algo que paso hace 500 o 600 años, refiriéndome a la conquista. Se me hace una reverenda mamada).**

**Bueno dejando de lado eso, estoy muy orgullosa de este capitulo. Meter a Min me pareció una buena jugada, porque influirá en Saya y le dará un buen golpe contra la pared, quien parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. El siguiente capitulo se centrara un poco más en Hagi y Solomon, y estará ligeramente (¡ligeramente nada más!) cómico con respecto a ellos dos, además siento que a Solomon ya le faltaba algo de protagonismo.**

**Antes de irme, gracias por sus reviews, y a los españoles que lean esto, felicidades por la victoria.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	39. ¡Auxilio!

**¡Auxilio!**

Estaba mal. Estaba muy mal todo eso. Se sentía pésima y con ganas de aventarse del puente Brooklyn. El encontrarse con Min, la forma tan infantil y a la vez tan fría en la que Diva se comporto con ella, las preguntas desesperadas de su vieja amiga, la hicieron retomar una vez más sus confusas interrogativas albergadas en su mente, dormidas desde hace poco tiempo, expectantes, a su cordura y razón.

Min iba a convertirse en comida para quirópteros dentro de poco. Ella lo sabía. Amshel seguía con sus planes y los productos Goldshmith seguían en venta en cualquier refrigerador de supermercado, junto con ese gen o lo que fuera que los podía transformar en bestias, y para el concierto de Diva no faltaba demasiado. Quizás no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ella sabía que los días pasaban deprisa, y el concierto llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque la misma Diva hubiera decidido aplazarlo, según le dijo alguna vez.

Ella había jurado que impediría eso, pero no, ahí estaba con su peor enemiga, de compras, como si nada hubiera pasado y traicionándose a si misma. Era patética. Dejarse manipular tan fácilmente por su hermana y sus encantadoras sonrisas de "yo no rompo ni un plato". ¿Cómo se le ocurrió irse con ella? ¿Cómo siquiera pudo tomar en cuenta la posibilidad? Y peor aun era que ahora estaba ahí con ella.

Tal vez no en ese instante, pero lo estaba. Diva era como su sombra y la veía en cada espejo, cada vez que se reflejaba su rostro. A veces odiaba el parecido, e incluso hubo momentos en los que pensó en decolorarse el cabello para que este quedara lo mas rubio posible, operarse la nariz ¡O alguna estupidez! ¡Pero que la hiciera verse diferente a ella! que hubiera algo que las distanciara como gemelas y familia.

Saya ahora estaba en un vagón del subterráneo, sentada a un lado de la ventanilla. El vagón iba lleno. Era el medio día en Nueva York y muchos estaban saliendo de la escuela y algunos otros iban a trabajar.

La aglomeración de gente no la hacia sentirse mejor. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, a la chica sentada junto a ella, la cabeza del señor enfrente, a la muchacha que iba de pie a un lado de la que estaba a su lado. Todos ellos inmersos en sus propias vidas y problemas diarios, inocentes, quizás, y seguramente no eran las mejores personas del mundo, pero eran personas, humanos que sentían y vivían, y ella estaba ahí como cómplice de una desgraciada que se cree la reina del mundo y sus secuaces que juegan a ser Dios, como si las personas a su alrededor fueran simples juguetes desechables, hasta cierto punto un tanto inservibles. Ella lo estaba permitiendo. Saya no lo soporto más y se llevo una mano a la cara, agobiada. Todas las personas a su alrededor dentro de poco serian quirópteros, o comida para ellos. Daba lo mismo, ninguna de las dos opciones era la mejor. Quien sabe si sería mejor perder toda humanidad y ser la bestia, o conservarla y ser la presa.

Se sintió en medio de una encrucijada y deseo cualquiera de las dos cosas. Nunca se había sentido tan terriblemente agobiada por ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Un quiróptero, una bestia por dentro, adormilada, esperando cualquier disparador para ser despertada como si se tratara de otra personalidad, y todo eso escondido bajo el disfraz de una humana, con una naturaleza dividida entre los valores de la humanidad enseñados a lo largo de su vida y sus sentimientos, y la bestia irracional y caótica que en realidad era ella.

Siempre se había traicionado a si misma. La cara de humana no era más que eso, una cara, un disfraz de piel muy bien hecho, pero no era humana y nunca lo sería. Tampoco poseía sentimientos lo suficientemente humanos, al menos así lo pensaba algunas veces y siempre se quedaba sin respuesta, pensando que no tenía derecho a tenerlos; sólo eran principios enseñados a lo largo de muchos años que habían logrado incrustarse en su memoria, conciente y subconsciente, limitando y marcándole una moral falsa de su propia naturaleza.

No, no era humana, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía como una?

Saya, cansada de su pelea interna y su choque de emociones, se quito la mano que se sostenía su frente como si la cabeza en cualquier momento se le fuera a desprender del cuerpo, y miro hacia la ventanilla, y vio el reflejo borroso y semitransparente de su rostro en el cristal mientras la oscuridad de las paredes del túnel pasaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

Pero ella no era la del relejo. Ahí había un rostro iracundo, de facciones descolocadas, maniáticas y perdidas en su propio frenesí sangriento. De cierta forma su miraba mostraba una indiferencia furiosa, algo extraño, y sus mejillas y frente estaban salpicadas de la infaltable sangre fresca.

Saya, asustada, se alejo de su propio reflejo, llevándose una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito de sorpresa y asco.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la muchacha a su lado, tocándole levemente el hombro. Saya se sobresalto aun más y la miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cosa que confundió un poco a la chica, quien se pregunto sobre la cordura de ella. Saya de pronto sintió que todo se detenía, y volteo hacia la ventanilla, como tratando de encontrarse de nuevo con esa bestia que le había robado el rostro, pero no vio nada más que su cara asustada y sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras detrás de la ventanilla se podía apreciar como llegaban a su destino.

Saya, sin responder, se levanto de inmediato y salio rápidamente del vagón, empujando a algunas personas a su alrededor que la miraron con hostilidad. Cuando salio, se quedo parada entre las columnas que sostenían la construcción del metro de Nueva York, tratando de calmarse mientras los demás seguían su camino.

-Bien… ya estas aquí. Has lo que tengas que hacer- se dijo Saya mientras se cercioraba de haber llegado al lugar correcto de la ciudad. Estaba en Queens, el mismo lugar donde había estado viviendo con Kai y el Escudo Rojo, quienes la verían muy pronto.

* * *

-¿Por qué no te vas y buscas por tu cuenta?- espeto Hagi a Solomon, haciendo lo posible por no echarse sobre él y destrozarlo, mientras que, disimulando calma, volteo hacia su rival, harto ya de su presencia. Está bien, Nueva York es una ciudad enorme y tardaría un poco en encontrar a Saya (y más con lo escurridiza que podía resultar la joven) y un poco de ayuda no le vendría nada mal. Estaba conciente de que Solomon no lastimaría a Saya, pero una cosa era permitirle que le ayudara a encontrarla, y otra cosa que la buscaran juntos.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo. ¿Por qué la agresión? Relájate- dijo Solomon levantando las manos en señal de paz -Sólo quiero encontrar a Saya tanto como tú- le explico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja… Hagi no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, fastidiado. A veces la actitud de Solomon, hacia que Hagi lo imaginaba con el cabello largo, una cinta alrededor de su cabeza, ropa holgada y colorida, haciendo el símbolo de paz. Era desesperante lo pacifico que podía resultar ser Solomon… al menos cuando él perdía el control ante su presencia, evidenciándose irremediablemente.

-Por mi no hay problema, pero no es necesario buscarla juntos- respondió Hagi ya más calmado, prácticamente volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Solomon sonriendo aun más de forma casi inocente. Se estaba burlando de él, se dijo Hagi, y estaba seguro de que no le gustaba.

-Porque me molesta tu presencia- le espeto con la seriedad y frialdad que lo caracterizaba, mas sin embargo con un deje de desprecio.

-¡Oh, vamos Hagi!- exclamo Solomon haciendo ademanes con la mano, llevándose una de ellas a la frente -¿Que no pasaste el bachillerato? ¡Somos adultos! No hay necesidad de odiarnos mutuamente por competir por Saya- dijo sonriendo. Hagi se le quedo viendo diciéndole claramente con la mirada _"¿Enserio, idiota?_".

-Está bien, está bien. Exagere un poco- respondió Solomon ante la mirada inquisidora de su rival -Pero por ahora deberíamos de comportarnos como gente civilizada y buscar a Saya. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una- añadió.

-"_¿Tú, con cabeza? No sabía que tuvieras cerebro._"- pensó Hagi ante lo ultimo, pero prefirió no decir nada o, como decía Solomon, quedaría tan mal como un niño de quince años peleándose por su novia a la primera provocación.

-Si la buscamos juntos, la encontraremos más fácil. Créeme, Nueva York es una ciudad peligrosa y quien sabe por cuales rumbos anda perdida Saya. Ninguno de los dos quiere que le pase algo, ¿verdad? Así que busquémosla en paz los dos y después podrás pelearte conmigo todo lo que quieras- propuso Solomon calmadamente. Hagi lo pensó unos segundo, desvío la mirada un momento, y al final acepto.

-Esta bien, pero no me hagas perder el tiempo- contesto dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar? Hasta ahora sólo hemos estado caminando sin rumbo- comento Solomon poniéndose a un lado de Hagi, mirándolo.

-No estamos caminando sin rumbo. Creo saber a donde fue Saya- fue la escueta respuesta de Hagi.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y a donde crees que fue, genio? Nueva York es enorme, puede estar en cualquier lugar- ante el sarcasmo, Hagi sonrío un poco, muy poco, pero era una sonrisilla de burla, sin duda, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo al rubio. Hasta ahora, nunca había visto sonreír a Hagi, mucho menos de aquella forma.

-Si realmente conocieras a Saya…- dijo haciendo una pausa –Podrías pensar como ella- aseguro el caballero. Solomon por supuesto que no se quedo atrás ante la burla, la cual tomo como un reto.

-¿Enserio? ¡Vaya!, veo que eres un caballero universal- este ultimo comentario hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Hagi, quien lo miro confundido –Conoces muy bien a las dos reinas ¿Verdad?- pregunto Solomon esbozando la misma sonrisa de Hagi y riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto extrañado, y quizás, un poco temeroso… ¿Sabría Solomon de…?

-Escucha, Hagi. No soy estúpido. ¿Crees que no sabía de tu relación con Diva?- Hagi en ese momento detuvo su caminar en seco, al tiempo que Solomon.

-No se de que hablas- murmuro él. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, no pudo evitar pensar. Si Solomon sabía de las visitas que Diva le hacia en las noches, de vez en cuando, estaba perdido. Estaba seguro de que le diría a Saya y esta, se volvería loca, pero ninguno de los dos jamás le creería que lo único que realmente hacían era conversar, aunque de hecho ella fuera la que hablara.

-Vamos, Hagi. Somos hombres los dos. Se que Diva te visita en las noches, en tu habitación. No se necesita de mucha imaginación para saber lo que hacen- argumento Solomon mirándolo con dureza, inquisidoramente.

-Es horrible que le hagas eso a Saya, ¿Sabes? ¿Qué la engañes con su propia hermana? Y…- pero antes de que Solomon pudiera proseguir con su juicio, Hagi lo interrumpió.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero no hacemos nada de lo que estas pensando. Ella es la que me visita, yo nunca se lo pedí, sólo lo hace. Pero no me interesa si me crees o no- mintió, y de pronto, se puso frente a frente con Solomon, amenazante -…pero juro que si le dices algo de esto a Saya, no dudare en matarte- le advirtió tomándolo por el cuello del saco, atrayendo la atención de la gente a su alrededor, y algunos cuantos mirones que seguían su camino disimuladamente y trataban de ver lo más posible lo que parecería terminaría en pelea.

-No te pongas así. No le diré nada, eso la destrozaría. Pero eres un idiota si cambias a Saya por Diva- le aseguro con sinceridad, a lo cual Hagi se tranquilizo, y lo soltó.

-Se podría decir lo mismo de ti. Cambiaste a Diva por Saya. No eres un caballero fiel a su ama y no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme- le escupió las palabras con crueldad, y eso realmente fue un golpe bajo para el rubio, quien aun sentía algo de remordimiento por la traición a su reina, pero tampoco se quedo atrás.

-Hagi, de verdad, ten cuidado con Diva. Hasta cierto grado parece inofensiva, pero es una buena manipuladora y se muy bien lo que esta buscando contigo. No caigas en sus juegos, porque no te dejara salir. Yo aun no puedo salir de ese círculo vicioso- le advirtió Solomon, tan seriamente que hasta Hagi se sorprendió.

-No soy tan idiota como tú- le respondió –Y te dije que no me hicieras perder el tiempo. Estamos buscando a Saya, no hablando de Diva- le dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia donde creía había ido su ama.

-Así se empieza, Hagi, así se empieza. Haciendo una cosa y de pronto te encuentras pensando en Diva- le dijo quedándose parado en su lugar, pero Hagi, a pesar de que lo escucho no le dijo nada y siguió su camino.

En realidad, no podía decir nada, porque Solomon tenía razón sobre lo ultimo, y no tenía argumentos con que defenderse, y hasta temió de si mismo.

* * *

Está bien, no es lo que ella hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, al menos no últimamente. Frente a Saya, estaba la puerta del departamento donde se había estado alojando hace no demasiado tiempo junto a su hermano y el Escudo Rojo. Llevaba, ¿Cuánto…? Diez minutos tocando la puerta, y nadie le abría. Había estado gritando el nombre de su hermano, de David, de Julia, de Mao, pero nada, nadie salía, y en algunas ocasiones había pegado un oído a la puerta para ver si escuchaba movimiento. No podía descartar la idea de que, quizás, después de haberlos abandonado tan abruptamente y sin explicación alguna, ya se hubieran dado cuenta de que era ella y no quisieran abrirle, y aunque era posible, también era muy improbable, pero quien sabe, quizás, sólo habían salido.

Torció la boca decepcionada y sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto de tristeza. Al fin había decidido regresar con el Escudo Rojo, bueno, tal vez no precisamente en ese instante, pero al fin se había armado de valor para ir a verlos y discutir unas cuantas cosas, disculparse por supuesto, y ver sus siguientes opciones, pero tenía la impresión de que si los veía nuevamente, irremediablemente volvería con ellos… pero, nada.

Suspiro por enésima vez y volvió a tocar la puerta con insistencia, cuando la puerta del departamento de al lado se abrió. Salio una mujer joven un poco apurada, mirando el reloj con insistencia y acomodándose la bolsa al hombro. Saya por el ruido de la puerta y los pasos de la chica, volteo a verla instintivamente. Se encontró a una joven vestida de manera sencilla, rubia y con una gran bolsa a su lado, y esta, al ver que ella parecía estar buscando a alguien, cuando puso llave a la puerta de su casa, se acerco a Saya.

-Disculpa, ¿Buscas a alguien?- le pregunto, con un acento extraño.

-Eh… Sí. Aquí… estaban viviendo un grupo de personas. ¿Sabe si salieron o…?- pero fue interrumpida por la joven quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Oh, no. Ellos se fueron hace unas pocas semanas. Supongo que se mudaron porque llevaban muchas cajas y ya no volvieron. Es lo mas seguro que ya se hayan ido- Saya bajo un poco la cabeza al igual que sus hombros, apenas pudo articular un ligero "gracias", y la chica se retiro.

-Se fueron…- susurro la chica al quedarse sola en el lugar, y resignada, sin saber que hacer ni con quien acudir y completamente desolada en ese complejo de apartamentos, y su hermano por ahí sin saber donde. Se dejo caer al suelo, se recargo en la pared y abrazo sus piernas dejando su cabeza quieta sobre sus rodillas.

Todo le parecía tan absurdo y patético que ni siquiera tuvo la valentía de llorar.

* * *

-¿Seguro que estará aquí?- pregunto por segunda vez Solomon mientras ambos caballeros llegaban a la calle donde estaba el edifico de departamentos donde se alojaba el Escudo Rojo y a donde creía Hagi, había ido Saya, y con respecto a la pregunta de Solomon, el otro caballero no respondió, cosa que finalmente logro desesperar al paciente rubio.

-Oye, se que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, pero no te haría daño hablar de vez en cuando, ¿Eh?- dijo deteniéndose un momento y cruzando los brazos, pero Hagi siguió su camino sin prestarle atención -¡Hey, oy…! Demonios… como sea- refunfuño Solomon cansado de la actitud asquerosamente callada y flemática de Hagi.

-No se cómo Saya te soporta- soltó el rubio poniéndose a un lado de su acompañante –No hablas, no sonríes, eres frío y tienes una cara de muerto que ni puedes con ella y…- pero fue interrumpido por Hagi, quien ya finalmente se había exasperado por la insistencia del caballero.

-Saya no necesita palabras- contesto escuetamente.

-Ah, Entonces, ¿Qué necesita?- pregunto el rubio, a manera de reto.

-Es aquí- dijo Hagi deteniéndose frente a uno de los tantos edificios para después entrar a el. Solomon lo siguió, subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron al departamento donde estaba el bando en el que habían estado Saya y él, y lo que vio Solomon, simplemente lo dejo impactado.

Frente a ellos, estaba Saya, sentada sobre el piso y abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza baja.

-¡Saya!- exclamo Solomon al verla, aun impactado por la manera tan precisa en la que Hagi había acertado con el paradero de Saya. Durante largo rato se imaginaba la cara de Hagi al llegar al lugar y no encontrarla, hasta tenía planeado reírse de él en su cara, pero todo se fue al carajo al verla ahí y no pudo mas que sentirse como un idiota, y al mismo tiempo eternamente agradecido con quien consideraba su peor enemigo, por haberla encontrado.

-Saya- dijo suavemente Hagi, pero sin alejar la frialdad y seriedad de su tono de voz, mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de la chica, quien se mantuvo sentada en el suelo. En ese momento Saya levanto un poco la cabeza y miro a su caballero por un momento antes de desviar la mirada, como si estuviera perdida.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le susurro Hagi, preguntándose si había pasado algo con Kai y los demás al verla.

-Se fueron- respondió la chica sin ánimos, mirando hacia otro lado, como avergonzada –Ni Kai ni los demás están aquí. No se a donde fueron- termino por decir mientras ahogaba inútilmente un sollozo.

-Sa…- trato de decir Hagi, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por ella, quien lo abrazo de pronto. Hagi correspondió el abrazo mientras ella escondía el rostro en su pecho y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Estaba desconsolada, pero aun así se sentía incapaz de llorar.

-Yo pensaba volver, y ya no están. No se que hacer- murmuro atropelladamente con la cara aun escondida. Solomon sintió como la punzada en su pecho aumentaba, haciéndolo sentir ese conocido, común, enfermizo y universal sentimiento; celos.

Saya sólo reacciono cuando Hagi le hablo. Con él… actúo como si no estuviera ahí. ¿Cómo lo hacia, ese idiota? Era el peor prospecto de hombre que había visto. Un pésimo partido. Era todo lo contrario a lo que las mujeres quieren y buscan, al menos lo que él sabía de eso. Nunca hablaba, nunca decía esas cursilerías que a las mujeres les encanta, no era detallista, ¡y tampoco tenía dinero! Tiene todo el maldito tiempo una cara larga como de muerto, inexpresiva y fría. Está bien, tenía que admitir que Hagi no era feo (aunque jamás en su vida lo diría a nadie) pero, ¿Y la comunicación esa que a ellas les encanta y buscan en cada hombre? ¿O sea, que rayos…? Bah, pensó Solomon aun retorcido de celos, mientras veía como ella se mantenía aun fuertemente aferrada a él.

Todo el tiempo pensó que era un Casanova, un galán de primera que podía hacer caer a sus pies a cualquier mujer que deseara haciendo uso sólo de un par de encantos, pero con Saya era diferente. Era el colmo y una ironía asquerosamente asertiva y fotogénica en su destino de eternidad. Ya lo sabía él… el típico "le gustas a todas, menos a la que te gusta".

Por primera vez no sabía lo que las mujeres querían. Pensó, que quizás no se entienden a si mismas y eso las hacia estar buscando al príncipe azul aun después de dos o tres divorcios y mil noviazgos rotos, pero lo peor de todo, es que no sabía lo que la mujer a la que amaba, quería. No sabía lo que Saya quería, y por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que Hagi tampoco.

* * *

**¡Aw! No se por**** qué pero me gusto mucho este capitulo. Me divertí mucho haciendo la escena de Hagi y Solomon, en ciertas partes me pareció graciosa, aunque creo que a los demás no les parecerá lo mismo. **

**No tengo mucho que comentar, sólo una cosa****, quiero hacer una aclaración.**

**Por ahí del capitulo 46 o 47, capítulos que a partir de adelante muchos han esperado (me reservo los detalles) los ambientare durante la noche de Halloween. Es una celebración que a mi me encanta (puedo salir con todas mis extravagancias y nadie me vera raro, ¡Hasta la felicitan a una!), yo creo que con la misma intensidad con la cual me gusta el Día de Muertos (mis dos celebraciones favoritas durante tres días seguidos, ¿No es una lindura?), pero bueno a lo que iba. Hay un fanfic más o menos nuevo en el fandom de Blood+ con el cual tuve un pequeño problema hace poco, que esta poniendo esta misma celebración para un acontecimiento de su historia. La cosa es que no quiero que se piense que estoy plagiando la idea o copiándola. Esta parte de Halloween en mi historia es algo que tengo estructurado, con ayuda de mi madre, desde hace cuatro meses, y escrita desde hace dos meses, y bueno no la pienso cambiar por el otro fanfic, pero si quiero que las cosas queden en claro. De hecho hasta le había comentado de esto a Darkpat hace algunas semanas.**

**Bueno no tengo nada más que agregar, al menos que recuerde, así que gracias por sus reviews, que ya casi llega a los 300 y no se hubiera podido sin mis lectores, que me hacen el día con cada review por muy mal que me vaya.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	40. Soledad

**Soledad**

Saya caminaba junto a ellos por Central Park, ruta que habían tomado como pura perdida de tiempo, pero era un lugar tranquilo, tranquilidad que Saya necesitaba en ese momento como si fuese aire para respirar, pues, la Saya que iba acompañada de los dos caballeros no parecía ser la misma. Era como si se hubiera transformado en un zombie, y su rostro, que parecía estar en shock, si uno se fijaba con suficiente atención, podría darse cuenta de que en realidad era un gesto, de cierta manera, indiferentemente dolido, en un rictus de decepción. No había sonrisa, más que labios planos, ni expresión alguna en el rostro más que la descrita y la mirada pérdida, como si estuviera muy despierta, pero al mismo tiempo muerta de sueño, y no había hablado en largo rato. Ni Solomon y mucho menos Hagi se atrevían a iniciar algún tipo de conversación, sabían que ella, en ese estado, no respondería nada, y era mejor esperar a que ella explicara bien las cosas.

-Quería regresar- dijo de pronto la chica, con la voz apagada y sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Regresar con el Escudo Rojo?- pregunto Solomon sorprendido -¿Por qué?- inquirió apresuradamente. Saya soltó una risilla amarga y finalmente una sonrisa, pero esta era acida. Hagi y Solomon se miraron con confusión. Por segunda vez en un día, estaban en las mismas.

-Porque Diva me trae mala suerte- dijo con la voz llena de ironía, mientras Hagi y Solomon se detenían en seco al escuchar a Saya decir eso, ambos, tremendamente sorprendidos. Hagi nunca había escuchado a Saya hablar con ese tipo de amargura irónica, casi socarrona, ella no era así, y Solomon, mucho menos. Vamos, cualquier persona que la viera y escuchase a primera vista hubiese pensado que una chica como ella era demasiado guapa y "joven" como para odiar tanto y tener tanta amargura en su interior.

-¿Qué?- se detuvo Saya, volteándose hacia ellos, como si nada pasara -¿Se van a quedar ahí, o regresamos?- pregunto mientras se volteaba nuevamente y seguía caminando, mientras los caballeros la alcanzaban.

* * *

-¿Viste lo que hizo?- dijo Diva, con dos manos en la cadera y una mirada mas que furiosa, molesta, fastidiada. Hagi hizo caso omiso y entro a su habitación como si nada, medio ignorándola. Había regresado hace no mucho rato a la mansión, con Saya y Solomon. Ella había querido estar sola un rato, y se encerró en su habitación sin más. Ni él ni Solomon hicieron nada para impedirlo, ella necesitaba tiempo, así que cada quien regreso a lo que tuviera que hacer. Hagi se fue a su alcoba y al entrar, se encontró con Diva esperándolo parada en medio del cuarto, como una esposa furiosa que espera a que su marido llegue a mitad de la noche después de la juerga con los amigos, lista para reprenderle.

Hagi por un momento pensó que Diva necesitaba decidirse por algún papel adecuado que interpretar. Ella nunca sería una buena esposa, para variar.

-No me ignores- exigió la joven al ver como el caballero se sentaba tranquilamente en un sillón, con aire cansado -¿¡Viste lo que hizo Saya!- exclamo enérgicamente poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Qué hizo?- Hagi regreso la pregunta sin expresión alguna, mirándola fijamente. Diva por un momento se sintió un poco intimidada por la penetrante mirada, aunque realmente el caballero no lo había hecho con esa intención, así que mejor decidió por voltearse y quejarse a su modo.

-¿Qué no la viste? ¡Se volvió completamente loca! ¡Mi hermana esta desquiciada! Salio corriendo como loca después de encontrarse con esa chica y…-

-¿Desquiciada?- interrumpió el caballero -¿Será de familia?- arremetió con serenidad, y quizás, un ligero toque de sarcasmo, que a decir verdad casi nunca usaba.

-No quieras pasarte de listo- le advirtió Diva apuntándole, amenazante –Además… ¿Quién demonios era ella?- inquirió, refiriéndose a Min. Hagi guardo silencio, sin ganas de contestar, sin saber si realmente eso era tan relevante.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte callado?... otra vez- susurro eso ultimo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hagi al notar que Diva no se iría sin explicaciones, o un par de palabras de vuelta, se decidió a hablar.

-Ella es Min- dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de Diva -Cuando Saya estuvo en Vietnam, se encubrió como estudiante de en el Liceo de Cinq Flèches. Ahí la conoció y se hicieron amigas. En aquel entonces Saya te estaba buscando y fue ahí donde se encontró con Karl. Cuando Saya peleo contra él, Min la vio irse junto con el Escudo Rojo cubierta de sangre, pero no le dio explicaciones- explico, sin expresión alguna –Es por eso que se puso así- añadió. A Diva casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar a Hagi decir tantas palabras, y estuvo apunto de felicitarlo y aplaudir.

-Ah, ya veo… Eso le pasa por querer matarme- dijo medio riéndose -¿Tú estabas ahí?- pregunto curiosa y con su enojo olvidado. Hagi se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no era para mujeres?- agrego la joven un poco confundida, preguntándose de que manera pudo el caballero entrar a dicho lugar.

-Me encubrí como jardinero- contesto, conciente de lo que pasaría después, y no fue decepcionado, ya que Diva de inmediato estallo en carcajadas, tal como lo había esperado.

-¿¡De jardinero! ¡Dios, alguien debió haberte tomado una foto!- exclamo Diva mientras se doblaba de la risa y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por el esfuerzo. Hagi no le encontraba nada de gracioso al asunto y se mantuvo igual de impasible que siempre.

-Ay, Hagi, pobre Hagi. Siempre te ponen en segundo lugar- dijo con sorna la chica y encogiéndose de hombros, cuando finalmente termino de reír. Él la miro, sin demostrar que ella, en realidad tenía razón –Saya, el Escudo Rojo, todos te ponen en segundo lugar- repitió sentándose en uno de los respaldos del sillón donde Hagi estaba sentado, apropósito, para quedar cerca de él, cosa que el caballero no paso desapercibida, y ya sospechaba por donde iba el asunto.

-Para Saya, antes que tú, están los humanos, su patética familia falsa, su venganza, y todo lo demás, y al final, estas tú, ya cuando nada puede hacerse. Ni modo- dijo suspirando con burla y falsa lastima -¿No se supone que ustedes están enamorados o algo así? ¿Cómo en las películas?- pregunto con un dejo de repugnancia y agitando las manos con asco, recordando las innumerables historias de amor que presentaban en casi todos los filmes que había visto.

-No- respondió Hagi, cosa que no se esperaba Diva escuchar ni en un millón de años. Antes hubiera creído que él la correría de la habitación antes de responder cualquier cosa, y se sintió ligeramente fuera de la jugada.

-¿Qué? ¿No estas enamorado de ella?- pregunto descolocada, aunque aceptémoslo, para todos los hombres era difícil admitir algo como eso, sobretodo para alguien tan serio como Hagi, aunque realmente no resultaría tan difícil aceptarlo frente a la "cuñada" que trata de seducirte, como forma de defensa, y es por ello que Diva se confundió tanto. Se pregunto si era algún tipo de insinuación para darle ventaja, o si era simplemente la verdad, sin ningún otro tipo de intención escondida.

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió Hagi tratando de sonar lo mas cordial posible y al mismo tiempo decirle: _"No te metas en mis asuntos, que no va a funcionar"_… aunque como era de esperarse, no surtió el efecto deseado.

-Creo que estas enamorado de ella. Me pregunto si ella también lo esta de ti. Eso parece pero… es tan… lo que sea- comento la chica haciendo ademanes con la mano sin encontrar palabra alguna que fuera adecuada. Por una parte a veces realmente creía que su hermana estaba enamorada de su caballero, y por otra, le parecía que Saya, al igual que ella, eran incapaces de amar lo suficiente -¿Has considerado otra opción?- pregunto despreocupada, como si no estuviera tratando de llegar a ningún lado realmente, aunque se dejo caer en el sillón, quedando recostada sobre las piernas de él como si fuese una bebé. Hagi no hizo nada por quitarla de encima, y sólo se limito a recurrir a su usual indiferencia.

-Si esta es tu manera de seducirme, Diva, sinceramente no esta funcionando- le advirtió Hagi mientras veía fijamente a la chica, quien sonreía divertida desde abajo.

-Uy, que aburrido- contesto ella –Ya no encuentras manera de defenderte. Sabes que tengo razón, y siempre la tendré. Saya es demasiado egoísta y caprichosa, nunca podría haber nada entre ustedes. Ella esta tan… no se, ensimismada en ella misma, que a veces olvida que existes y que has estado a su lado durante toda la vida. ¿Acaso eso no te duele? ¿No te da coraje?- pregunto mofándose, como si de verdad tratara de comprenderlo aunque la realidad es que intentaba provocarlo, y precisamente, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Quítate Diva- exigió Hagi con un inevitable dejo de desprecio, aguantando las ganas de aventarla al suelo, y sólo no lo hacia para no parecer descortés. Ella lo ignoro.

-No voy a hacer lo que tú me digas- respondió caprichosamente la chica entrecerrando los ojos -¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?- pregunto riendo por lo bajo y con una enorme sonrisa. Hagi no tuvo otra opción más que darle gusto a su reciente capricho.

-Por favor- murmuro el caballero sin mucho trabajo. Si eso tenía que hacer para quitársela de encima, adelante, además, un por favor no ha hecho nunca daño a nadie. Diva, como por arte de magia, como si realmente esas fuesen palabras mágicas, se levanto, mientras Hagi hacia lo mismo, y sin más, comenzó a deambular un poco por la habitación, desviando la mirada y fingiendo indiferencia, tratando de evitar una nueva jugarreta como la de hace un momento. Diva lo seguía atentamente con la mirada, divertida por poner en apuros al pobre caballero, cuando de pronto este comenzó a desabrocharse el saco, y no pudo suprimir un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Pero no vayas a tan rápido!- exclamo ella mientras comenzaba a reír después de hacer un intento en vano de contenerse. Hagi la miro discretamente de reojo, para después seguir con su tarea. Solamente se quito el saco, por supuesto. Había sido un día largo, le dolían las manos y los pies de tantas bolsas que cargo y de la larga caminata que hizo por los techos y calles de Nueva York, y el saco desde hace rato le había comenzado a molestar horriblemente. Con cansancio se desfajo la camisa blanca para después dirigirse hacia el baño, donde se soltó el cabello frente al espejo y se mojo el rostro tratando de refrescarse. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados empapándose la cara con agua fría de manera casi impulsiva, Diva se había recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad?- pregunto ella, mientras veía como Hagi tomaba una toalla blanca y se secaba la cara. El caballero se pregunto a que venia una pregunta sin interrogante. ¿Saber que cosa?

-Sabes lo que se siente estar solo- agrego la joven materializando la interrogante en palabras más explicitas, y al mismo tiempo respondiendo por él. Hagi no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miro, pero no podía ignorar que ella, de nuevo tenía la razón. Desde que se había convertido en caballero, se sentía solo, porque después de todo, aunque él estuviera al lado de Saya, ella de cierta manera no estaba con él, sino con su venganza y lágrimas, y después con su familia, y nuevamente con la venganza y las lágrimas, y después, con su hermana. No importa que una persona este con alguien más, mientras la otra no lo este con él. No era una buena manera de explicarlo, pero para Hagi eso era la más vil soledad.

Diva en ese momento se acerco a Hagi y en un acto deliberado, despreocupado y descarado, se paro detrás de él. Poso una de sus manos en su hombro y otra en el pecho, en un abrazo extraño… como de reconciliación y dolencia, que en realidad Hagi no supo interpretar. Ambos miraron al espejo por unos cortos segundos, cuando entonces Hagi se dispuso a quitarse a Diva de encima cuando noto que ella aplicaba una fuerza que no era propia de las mujeres humanas, aprisionándolo en el abrazo. Ella lo miro un momento desde abajo, y después lo vio a los ojos através del reflejo del espejo.

-¿No te duele? ¿Estar solo?- pregunto una vez más mientras ambos se mantenían mirando sus reflejos en el espejo. Él sin expresión, ella con una mirada como de _femme fatale_ arrepentida.

-No se de que hablas- contesto Hagi al fin, secándose las manos con la toalla, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Sí sabes de lo que hablo… Hagi, tú y yo estamos solos. Siempre lo hemos estado. Las personas solas siempre se terminan complementando. Es algo así como… una soledad compartida- explico ella en susurros –Saya solo vive para ella. Tal vez tú signifiques algo para mi hermana, pero nunca lo suficiente- dijo mientras subía su mano lentamente por el pecho de Hagi, con una sonrisa venenosa en los labios.

-¿No quieres olvidar por un momento tu mísera existencia?- pregunto ella, y como la sonrisa que tenia en ese momento, su voz también despedía descaradamente un tono de veneno puro y fatal, y eso finalmente termino acabando con la paciencia de Hagi, y con fuerza, la aparto bruscamente de él.

-Creo que la que quiere olvidar su mísera existencia eres tú, Diva- le espeto- Porque sabes que estas sola y no puedes soportarlo. No importa cuantos caballeros tengas a tu disposición- dijo apunto de perder la calma, soltándole la verdad con crudeza a la cara.

-¿Tú que sabes?- le reclamo ella con desprecio, y su gesto simplemente no tenía precio. Su sonrisa de un segundo a otro se había desvanecido.

-Estas desesperada, y no puedes soportarlo- añadió Hagi con una cruel serenidad –Mucho menos ahora, que mataste a tus hijas- espeto, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe un su rostro, agudo y rápido, pero no por eso indoloro. Diva lo había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que él apenas y se había dado cuenta, y su cabeza quedo completamente de lado y el cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

-No las menciones imbécil- no grito, ni exclamo escandalosamente, pero la intensidad del repudio en su voz era algo que ni la misma Diva había escuchado en si misma antes, y la mano aun tensa en el aire era signo físico de cuanto la mención de sus hijas la había molestado –Que lo hice por ti- añadió furiosa, arrepentida, mas no acongojada. Hagi se sobo un poco la mejilla golpeada, mientras veía como Diva se iba de su habitación sumamente ofendida. Ese había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, y hasta Diva sabía cuando era mejor detenerse, al verse así de expuesta.

-¿No crees que te estas tomando demasiadas molestias por mi?- pregunto con sarcasmo el caballero asomándose desde el baño, mientras veía como ella se iba dando grandes pasos. No podía dejar las cosas así. Era un hombre serio y aparentemente tranquilo, pero no un idiota que se dejara de cualquiera... a menos que fuera Saya.

-Hmp… Ojala Saya hiciera lo mismo, ¿no?- argumento ella con una sonrisa cruel, considerando que no había perdido del todo esa batalla, y que Hagi y ella habían quedado empatados, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y salía de ahí, cerrándola de un fuerte portazo, como si de esa manera quisiera demostrar la intensidad de su enojo.

Hagi torció la boca después de lo que escucho, y por supuesto, después de quedarse solo. Odiaba que Diva siempre tuviera esa maldita manía de tener la razón, y todo con un dejo de sarcasmo y cinismo casi encantador, que le enfermaba, pero hasta se sintió un poco culpable de mencionar el asunto de las bebés. Por un momento pensó que se había sobrepasado, pero por otro lado, Hagi se excuso pensado que quizás se lo merecía.

-Que maldita eres- pensó para si con amargura y una pesadez en las piernas y el pecho, dirigiéndose a su chelo para destrozarle las cuerdas un rato, aunque al final no tuvo ni ganas de sacarlo del estuche y se quedo la noche entera deambulando por el cuarto.

* * *

Fue gracias a Joel que dieron con la tal Min Castle. Al recibir esa información por parte de Okamura, vieron la posibilidad, aunque remota, de tener alguna vaga, muy vaga idea del paradero de Saya. Joel se limito a darles la dirección a Kai, David y Mao (puesto que con esta ultima, Min podría llegar a sentirse más cómoda con una chica de su edad que con un muchacho y un hombre mucho mayor, ya que Joel tenía la impresión de que Min era un poco tímida, pues la había visto un par de veces en algún evento), les dio una cita con la muchacha de antemano, puesto que conocía a la familia, no profundamente, pero la conocía.

Al día siguiente y a buena hora salieron para tratar de sortear el trafico de Nueva York a media mañana y llegar a tiempo a la cita, y un largo rato después, los tres se encontraron en una área de la ciudad, ciertamente muy ostentosa, donde las casas eran grandes, mansiones a decir verdad y sin duda de gente muy acaudalada. Kai se sintió un poco intimidado. Siempre le habían intimidado un poco las personas con mucho dinero. El dinero lo podía hacer todo en el mundo, él ya lo sabía y lo había comprobado miles de veces en unos cortos dos años, además, siempre había sido un muchacho de clase media, con una vida cómoda, algo ajetreada y de vez en cuando con algún apuro, viviendo el día a día sin mayores preocupaciones, hasta que…

-Llegamos- dijo David al llegar a una enorme residencia. Era parecida a las otras; grande, de enormes portones y jardines bien cuidados. Ventanas aquí y allá, donde se podía saber que el lugar contaba con muchas habitaciones y la casa era de un color beige demasiado claro que a Mao no convenció, aunque tenia que admitir que la casa era muy linda. Sin duda soñaría con una como esa cuando, quizás en algún futuro retomo tal vez tuviese una familia, aunque de otro color. Miro un momento a Kai y refunfuño mientras salía del auto. Kai no noto nada y siguió a David junto a Mao hacia un interlocutor negro en la entrada.

Hubo una breve conversación por medio del aparato y David dijo su nombre, quien lo mandaba, y a quien quería ver. El que atendía dijo que la señorita Min los estaba esperando en la sala y los hizo pasar sin más problema.

Ya en la puerta los esperaba un mayordomo que los guío desde las enormes puertas cafés hacia dentro la casa. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un recibidor de colores tierra, con un gran candelabro en el techo, aunque la luz del día se filtraba con facilidad por los ventanales enormes. A su lado había una escalera con un pasamanos torneado de diseño bellísimo pero discreto, pensó Mao al verlo, y en una mesa en el centro descansaba un florero con un cuidado y hermoso arreglo dentro de el. Kai se quedo medio distraído viendo el lugar y por poco choca con la mesa, pero afortunadamente se libró de un aparatoso y vergonzoso accidente.

Enseguida fueron guiados a un salón todavía más grande detrás de una puerta, la biblioteca supuso Kai, pues tres paredes tenían estantes llenos de libros y en el centro unos cuantos sillones y sofás. Los visitantes vieron a una chica sentada en uno de ellos, con semblante serio pero distraído, de cabello claro y lacio, y usaba anteojos. Era la misma chica de la foto.

-¡Hola! Buenos días- saludo la muchacha con una simpática sonrisa mientras se levantaba, al escuchar que el mayordomo le anunciaba que las visitas habían llegado. El trío de visitantes devolvieron los buenos días.

-Siéntense, por favor- invito la muchacha con un ademán delicado a los visitantes, los cuales agradecieron y le tomaron la palabra, sentándose los tres en un enorme sillón adornado con frondosos cojines. Después de ofrecerles algo de tomar, al final los tres pidieron un café casi de manera ansiosa, cosa que David agradeció por sobre todas las cosas. Había pasado semanas tomando el café de Mao y ciertamente su paladar le reclamaba un buen café, decente, que de perdida no estuviera aguado.

-Me dijo Joel Golshmidtque necesitaban hablar conmigo de un asunto muy importante, pero aun no se que se trata- dijo la muchacha dejando una taza de té en la mesa de centro.

-Bueno, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas, en unos momentos le diremos de que trata, pero por favor, no se altere y le pido que sea discreta- dijo David, a lo cual la muchacha asintió, confundida por el pedido de que no se alterara.

-Señorita, ¿Usted estuvo estudiando en Vietnam, verdad? Tengo entendido que en el Liceo de Cinq Flèches para Señoritas - comenzó a hablar David con tranquilidad. Min se sorprendió un poco por la información y hasta se asusto ¿Acaso la estaban investigando? ¿Cómo era posible que unos completos desconocidos supieran eso? Le tenía pavor a los secuestros que sufrían algunas personas, sobre todo hijos de personas adineradas como ella, pero si los mandaba Joel, podía estar segura, se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sí. De hecho acabo de graduarme, y entrare a la universidad aquí, en Nueva York- respondió la muchacha.

-Ya veo, y dígame, ¿En el Liceo de Cinq Flèches, conoció a una joven llamada Saya Otonashi?- pregunto David. En ese momento el rostro de la joven se transformo en un gesto descolocado, con la mirada petrificada y casi deja caer al suelo la taza de té de la cual iba a beber, para taparse la boca ahogando un sollozo que aun así fue audible para los visitantes.

-¿Saya? ¿La conocen?- pregunto ella guardando la calma al escuchar el nombre de su vieja amiga, y sobretodo al encontrársela tres días antes ¿Seria coincidencia? Se pregunto.

-Así es- dijo Kai –Yo soy su hermano mayor- añadió, aunque David lo miro inquisidoramente al soltar información tan a la ligera, y se pregunto si fue buena idea llevarlo.

-¡¿Su hermano?- exclamo sorprendida la muchacha, a recordar que los primeros días Saya le había hablado de que tenía un hermano mayor, y si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Kai tal como él lo afirmaba, incluso pensó en conocerlo y quizás tener a su primer novio, y de paso a su mejor amiga como cuñada. Aun recordaba como Saya se había ahogado con su emparedado cuando se lo comento.

-Saya esta desaparecida desde hace varias semanas- dijo David, mientras Min arrugaba el entrecejo, como si no supera de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Desaparecida?-

-Sí. Saya desapareció aquí en Nueva York. Ya que usted era su amiga, en cuanto supimos de su estadía aquí, nos preguntábamos si sabía algo de ella- hablo Mao tomando un sorbo de su café, tratando de disimular su emoción al descubrir que habían acertado con que esa chica conocía a Saya. Aunque por otro lado… sería muy humillante pues había sido Okamura quien lo descubrió y ella todavía se había burlado de él. Ahora tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

-De hecho… sí- contesto quedamente Min, y sus visitantes pudieron notar como un dejo de tristeza se apoderaba del rostro de la joven de un segundo a otro.

-¡Enserio! ¡¿Como?- exclamo Kai esperanzado, aunque David ante este segundo arranque de emoción estaba convencido de que definitivamente había sido mala idea llevar a Kai. La muchacha se sorprendió por la exaltación del joven, y David tuvo que ponerle una mano en el hombro en señal de que se tranquilizara.

-Hace tres días la vi- contesto.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto David de inmediato.

-En la quinta avenida. Ahí estaba ella-

-¿Iba con alguien?- pregunto esta vez Mao.

-De hecho sí- y se apresuro a contestar –Iba con otra joven. Incluso la confundí con Saya. ¡Eran idénticas! Sólo que esta chica tenía el cabello largo y ojos azules, de piel muy clara- los tres pensaron "_Diva_" inevitablemente -… Creo que ella se llamaba Diva. Dijo que era la gemela de Saya- "_Así que aun esta con Diva_" pensó Kai preocupado, comenzando a tronarse nerviosamente los dedos ante la idea. Todas estas semanas le había parecido que todo había transcurrido como si fuera nada mas que un sueño o una espera, como cuando Saya desapareció por un año en el mar Mediterráneo y el espero su regreso pacientemente, pero ahora escuchar que su hermana estaba con esa demente, era como si aquel sueño extraño se materializara en su conciente.

-¿Iba con alguien más? Aparte de… esta chica llamada Diva- pregunto Mao dando un sorbo de su café, haciéndose la tonta, como si jamás hubiese escuchado dicho nombre.

-Sí. Iba… bueno, es muy extraño. Estaba con el jardinero de la escuela. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo. Comenzó a trabajar en la escuela en cuanto Saya llego, y desapareció cuando ella… se fue- dijo con un dejo nostálgico en la voz, apenas pronunciando lo ultimo –También estaba el hombre con el cual ella bailo la noche de la fiesta, la misma noche en la que se fue. Un hombre rubio- los tres pensaron simultáneamente: "_Hagi y Solomon_". En definitiva, Saya y su caballero estaban con Diva.

-¿Le dijo algo o hablaron de algo?- pregunto David.

-No mucho… Saya se porto de manera muy extraña. Era como si me estuviera evitando. Al principio me reconoció pero luego… actúo como si nunca me hubiera visto. Se altero un poco cuando su hermana se presento conmigo, y después Saya salio corriendo del lugar y los demás fueron detrás de ella- dijo mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a acumularse algunas lagrimas que se trago, mientras se tapaba la boca tratando de no sollozar al recordar el desplante, el cual aun le afectaba y dolía.

-Cuando estábamos en el Liceo, Saya me comento de usted, Kai- dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho -Dijo que tenia dos hermanos, pero nunca me hablo de una hermana, mucho menos gemela. Cuando me la encontré y la vi con el jardinero, sinceramente pensé que había huido con él. No era raro pensarlo y muchas de mis compañeras creyeron lo mismo, pues muchas sospechaban que mantenía una relación con él, aunque no puedo explicarme que hacia ahí el hombre con el cual bailo aquella noche- añadió la muchacha, aun preguntándose como es que logro huir con ambos, y aunque sonaba descabellada la idea, era lo más lógico que se le ocurría para explicar la presencia de ellos dos.

-¿Sabe sus nombres?- pregunto David, con falsa curiosidad y además en todo caso para estar más seguros de que se trataba de quienes creían, aunque fuera más que obvia la conclusión a la cual se podía llegar; un militar como él estaba entrenado para estar seguro de las situaciones.

-Los nombres de ellos no, sólo el de la chica que se presento como hermana de Saya, Diva- explico Min. Hubo un silencio, y la muchacha finalmente se dispuso a preguntar algo que la había tenido en ascuas durante dos años, hasta que se dio cuenta, así de pronto, como si los recuerdos nítidos de aquella noche hubiesen llegado por medio de un rayo, de quien era el hombre rubio al cual había recibido en su casa. Se le había hecho conocido al principio, sobretodo su voz, pero no sabía de donde, hasta que lo reconoció a mitad de la conversación.

-Pero si usted es…- susurro Min impresionada, inevitablemente apuntando a David –Usted también estaba en el liceo la noche del baile, cuando Saya se fue. Se fue con usted en un auto, y con el jardinero- dijo Min con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí, yo estaba ahí- acepto David con seriedad, haciendo que Mao y Kai lo miraran sorprendidos. La confesión los había sacado del hilo de la conversación.

-¿Por qué… se llevo a Saya?- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo, comenzando a pensar lo peor. Un secuestro, alguna red criminal, ¡Alguna cosa de esas! Aunque sinceramente no estaba segura pues el hombre que se presentaba como David, aunque de semblante serio y gesto duro, no parecía mala persona. -¿Por qué se la llevaron así? ¿Y por qué estaba cubierta de sangre esa noche? ¡Además vi sanar sus heridas, como si nada!- exclamo la muchacha, comenzando a alterarse conforme las preguntas se iban presentando en su cabeza y se materializaban en palabras, desesperada por una respuesta.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo decir nada- contesto David mientras se levantaba y los chicos se le quedaban viendo, confundidos.

-Agradezco que nos haya recibido, ahora tenemos que retirarnos. Vámonos- dijo finalmente a Kai y Mao quienes también se levantaron, indecisos y sin saber que hacer, mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera de la sala después de despedirse rápidamente, pero esta vez Min no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡No!- exclamo la joven corriendo hacia ellos, poniéndose enfrente de David de manera retadora -¡Tiene que decirme que pasa con Saya! ¡Es mi amiga!- exigió la chica.

-No puedo decir nada. Pero confórmese con saber que ella esta bien- contesto David fríamente, mientras seguía su camino junto a los dos chicos. Min ya no tuvo la fortaleza de seguir, se les quedo viendo un momento, abrumada, y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás sollozando y revolviéndose el cabello.

* * *

-¿No cree que… fue un poco duro con ella?- pregunto Mao dentro del auto, mientras iban de regreso al departamento.

-No. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Que Saya es un quiróptero? ¿Que le dijera que por eso sanaron sus heridas y estaba cubierta de sangre?- respondió David crudamente, acabando de sortear a un auto que se le había atravesado, absteniéndose de soltar una maldición.

-Pero…- susurro indecisa la chica.

-Pero nada. Deberías saber, a estas alturas, que Saya es ahora un secreto- respondió David con frialdad. Mao refunfuño un poco, se cruzo de brazos y prefirió no discutir, y cuando la joven vio a Kai, quien estaba a punto de reprocharle el adjetivo con el cual se refirió a su hermana, cosa que seguramente terminaría en una fuerte pelea, rápidamente le tomo la mano, diciéndole con la mirada que no dijera nada y sólo se tranquilizara… pero, no funciono, y mientras Kai le reclama a David, quien intentaba ignorarlo, en mas de una ocasión, debido al escándalo, estuvieron apunto de chocar.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Creo que últimamen****te no tardo tanto en actualizar además, mañana es el partido de México vs España, y si pierde México, como la última vez en el Mundial, quiero de pérdida un review de consuelo.**

**Creo que, no se si deba aclarar algo, pero con respecto a la escena de Hagi y Diva, desde mi punto de vista creo que ambos están igualmente solos. Es decir, Saya tiene a Kai, a todo el Escudo Rojo apoyándola, toda la vida tuvo un "padre" (Joel) y siempre estuvo rodeada de gente que la quería. Por otro lado, Diva no. Si, podrá tener todos los caballeros que sean, pero en realidad ninguno la quiere como ella quisiera. Por ejemplo Karl estaba obsesionado con Saya y se sentía vacío, un espacio que Diva no podía llegar y lo hizo buscar a Saya, la misma situación con Solomon, lo cual lo hace fijarse en Saya, a pesar de ser el caballero favorito de Diva. Amshel, sin comentarios, se sabe que sólo la utilizaba para sus propósitos. James a mi parecer sí la amaba, pero creo que la veía mas como el sustito de una madre o algo así, y bueno Nathan creo que si la aprecia pero esta más interesado en su faceta artística, y aun me pregunto por qué dejo a Diva morir (después de todo él sabía que la sangre de Diva ya no tenia poder contra la sangre de su hermana, y no le dijo nada, aunque creo que podría ser el típico "sólo la más fuerte sobrevive" o "sólo puede haber una reina"). Como sea, a mi parecer, Diva se siente sola, y con Hagi, bueno igualmente al ser casi ignorado por Saya, cosa que al final de cuentas los une. **

**Y créanme, la soledad es cabrona. Creo que… puede "enloquecer" de cierta manera a la gente. Esa es una de las cosas que para mí, unen a Diva y a Hagi. Pero bueno no quiero hacerles el cuento largo (ya escribí mucho), así que me retiro.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	41. Mártir

**Mártir**

-_Un día de estos, Saya te va a terminar abandonando_- le advirtió Diva, con una socarrona sonrisa y las manos a la cadera, en un gesto de superioridad, como si se tratase de una adivina que cruelmente muestra el peor destino a sus incautos clientes, sólo que una adivina ofreciendo sus servicios mágicos, hubiera esperado una expresión de angustia o preocupación de parte de los infortunados, pero con alguien como Hagi era una perdida de tiempo esperar ver un gesto como ese en su pétreo rostro.

Hagi había pasado la noche recostado, se sentía cansado y con ganas de dormir, más no podía, y tratando de recordar como se sentía el dormir paso la noche entera sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados hasta que amaneció. Fue temprano, en la mañana, que escucho a alguien abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y creyendo que era Saya, quien finalmente había salido de su alcoba, abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió de inmediato, pero para su decepción, sólo se trataba de Diva.

Ella se había limitado a ponerse delante de la cama, con una discreta sonrisa, que decía que apenas y se aguantaba lo que estaba por decir, y simplemente dijo: "_un día de estos, Saya te va a terminar abandonando._"

Hagi, ni parpadeo. La miro fijamente, sin sentimiento alguno en la mirada, sin fiarse de ella, pero tampoco descartando del todo la posibilidad, y se limito a levantarse de la cama y caminar a la ventana. Abrió ligeramente la cortina, como esperando comprobar que de verdad era de día. Cuando el sol choco con su rostro se pregunto que hacia ahí la hermana de Saya. Generalmente sólo lo visitaba en la noche, ya muy tarde, y de hecho últimamente ya casi no lo hacia, y el caballero, en vano había creído que los acosos de Diva habían cesado. Quizás se había cansado de tratar de seducirlo, pero descarto la idea al ver que ella estaba ahí nuevamente, con su fatal predicción.

-¿No es muy temprano?- susurro Hagi cerrando la cortina, irritado de ver el sol, dejando el cuarto en una especie de penumbra que apenas era iluminada por la luz tenue que se filtraba entre las telas.

-Son como las ocho- contesto Diva –No dormí en toda la noche. Estuve con Saya- dijo mientras se estiraba fastidiada la piel del rostro, con cansancio –Llevaba días encerrada desde que se encontró con esa chica. Creí que ya se había muerto- comento burlona.

-No me ha dejado entrar a su cuarto- dijo Hagi con la seriedad de siempre.

-Vaya, a ti no te dejo pasar pero a mi sí…- comento Diva, aunque Hagi no supo si lo hizo a manera de burla, o como una simple observación. Se reservo el pensar el trasfondo de la frase, además, con Diva nunca se sabía y era casi imposible sacar una conclusión lo suficientemente clara de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Hagi. Diva en ese momento casi se le salen los ojos. A decir verdad no esperaba que el caballero contestara, o que preguntara por su hermana mayor.

-Supongo- contesto la joven encogiéndose de hombros –Dijo que quería regresar con el Escudo Rojo- añadió, esto último, con algo de enojo, y fue entonces que comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, como un buitre acechando desde el cielo a la presa muerta.

-¿Sabes, Hagi? La estas perdiendo. No volvió con el Escudo Rojo porque no pudo encontrarlos…- el caballero entonces la miro, casi con miedo. No esperaba que Diva supiera eso y la verdad no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante las acciones de Saya. Podía considerarlo una traición.

-Sí, ella me lo contó… Pero, si sigue así, va a terminar saliendo de aquí en busca de su hermano- hizo una larga pausa –Ese no era el trato- añadió, mirando amenazante a Hagi.

-Tú y yo no hicimos ningún trato. Convencí a Saya de dejar el Escudo Rojo, eso era todo. Tú te encargarías de portarte como… su hermana- dijo algo indeciso, sin saber que palabra usar con exactitud para explicar el "trato" que tenía con Diva y que se había pactado hace semanas.

-Y eso hago- se defendió la muchacha.

-No. Todo este tiempo has tratado de seducirme y jugando. Dudo que así se comporten las hermanas- argumento el caballero mirándola fríamente.

-No pretendas venir a darme clases de moral- respondió secamente la muchacha –Tú eres el menos indicado para hacer eso- añadió, mientras Hagi la miraba contrariado.

-Sí, y no me mires así. Tampoco es muy bueno de tu parte, el hecho de haber alejado a Saya de las únicas personas que la apoyaban, sólo para tu conveniencia- argumento, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Estaba tan segura de su victoria, que hasta fingió verse las uñas con aires de superioridad, con el único propósito de hacer rabiar a Hagi. A decir verdad estaba algo aburrida, y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, y que mejor que un reto como lo era Hagi.

-Lo hice para que no te matara, y después no tener que cumplir mi promesa de matarla- se defendió el caballero, y aunque estaba furioso, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarlo. Después de todo ese era el único propósito de Diva, al menos por el momento.

-No es verdad, y lo sabes- le dijo, ahora mirándolo a los ojos –Lo hiciste para alejarla de Kai y tenerla para ti solo, y estabas tan desesperado que hasta preferiste que estuviera cerca de Solomon, que de su tonto hermano- Hagi hizo ademán de hablar, pero se quedo con la boca entreabierta y las palabras atascadas en la garganta. La gente casi nunca se daba cuenta de lo que sentía o lo que pensaba, el hecho de que alguien lo adivinara, lo dejaba fuera de la jugada, pues ante una situación como esa no sabía como reaccionar, y tratándose de Diva, la cosa se complicaba.

Hubo un largo silencio, que sólo fue interrumpido por una risa ahogada por parte de Diva, triunfal y venenosa.

-¿Sabes Hagi? Te voy a decir algo, o más bien, es una advertencia. No importa cuanto lo intentes, Saya terminara por alejarse de ti. El solo verte le causa culpa y remordimiento- hizo una pausa, pensando en sus siguientes palabras –Saya jamás te podría entender a ti, o a mí. Te lo digo, sólo piensa en ella y sus propósitos. Es aun más egoísta que yo. ¿O tú que crees? ¿Crees que pensó en ti cuando te hizo prometer que la matarías, sin pensar un sólo momento en lo que sentías, o al menos preguntarte?- Hagi desvío la mirada. Ya había sido suficiente plática y además, iba perdiendo vergonzosamente. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era optar por el silencio. Si no hay nada bueno que decir, es mejor quedarse callado, pensó el caballero.

-Piensa en ello, y después me llamas- fue lo último que le dijo Diva, mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin ensayar, Diva- la reprendió Nathan con los brazos cruzados y ciertamente decepcionado por la falta de constancia de Diva, mientras caminaba hacia la estructura de columnas que tiempo atrás había sido un kiosco, en medio del jardín, donde Diva estaba dando vueltas despreocupadamente.

-¡Nathan!- exclamo con pereza la joven, balanceándose por las columnas –¡He cantado esa canción durante siglos!- argumento, dándole la vuelta a una columna, pasando sus manos por las enredaderas de rosas azules.

Desde uno de los ventanales, Hagi observaba el jardín, abriendo apenas una de las cortinas, asomándose muy discretamente, con temor de que alguien notara su presencia en la ventana. Podía oír la conversación de Nathan y Diva si agudizaba el oído, sin embargo, no le quitaba la vista a la joven, quien actuaba como siempre, como si nada pasara. No había pasado ni media hora desde que discutiera con Diva, y ahora ella se comportaba como si nada. Por un momento se pregunto si estaba actuando, o si realmente ya se había olvidado del asunto. A veces creía que parecía una niña a la cual le jalan el cabello, hace berrinche, y después se olvida del asunto, y más aun, al verla dando vueltas por las columnas balanceándose con los brazos, mientras Nathan prácticamente la correteaba para que ensayara.

-¡Ay, Nathan!- se quejo Diva, cuando el rubio finalmente la alcanzo y la tomo suavemente del brazo, alejándola de las columnas que usaba la joven como medio de escape. Diva llevaba días sin ensayar, y aunque tuviera una excelente voz y un talento innato, Nathan, como su guía artístico, no podía dejar que se oxidara por algo tan simple como la falta practica.

Mientras, en la habitación de Hagi, la puerta de pronto se abrió, y el caballero, alarmado, rápidamente se alejo de la ventana disimulando. Era Saya. Después de tres o cuatro días, finalmente la veía. No pudo evitar sentir alegría, pero no lo mostró.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo la joven, pero, a diferencia de lo que Hagi esperaba (una Saya deprimida y con la voz quebrada debido a los recientes acontecimientos), se encontró con una Saya que había entrado al cuarto con lo que parecía una inyección de fuerza y energía, e incluso con algo de intriga. Su rostro estaba hecho piedra, pero no podía dejar de percibirse en el un dejo de reclamo, o irritabilidad. La verdad es que su caballero no sabía como interpretar su mirada. Era decidida, como antes, como cuando se encontraba frente a frente con un quiróptero y espada en mano, dispuesta a luchar, pero aquellas miradas tenían razón de ser, esta vez, al parecer no había ninguna, o al menos Hagi no sabía cual era.

Por un momento pensó que Saya le diría que se regresaban los dos al Escudo Rojo, o que en ese mismo instante pensaba luchar con Diva y acabar el asunto de una vez, sin embargo esas opciones se disiparon para el caballero cuando este, escucho un sonido que ya había oído en alguna parte. Eran unos tacones chocando contra el piso.

Al principio eso extraño a Hagi. Saya no acostumbraba usar tacones altos, mas bien usaba botas, o si quería estar cómoda, balerinas. A la única que había visto usar tacones altos era a Diva…

¡Claro! ¡Diva! Pensó el caballero. Un horrible presentimiento lo invadió. Pensó que quizás era Diva disfrazada de Saya, pero eso era imposible, porque ahora mismo Diva estaba en el jardín con Nathan.

Hagi, a pesar de tener ese horroroso presentimiento y sin saber que esperar, se armo de valor, y disimulando finalmente pregunto -¿Cómo estas?- Saya se encogió de hombros, con una indiferencia disimulada, como acostumbran hacer las mujeres… cuando están enojadas.

-Bien- fue lo único que Saya respondió, tajante. Camino lentamente hacia su caballero, aun con su mirada entre indiferente y determinada. Parecía un animal al acecho. El sonido de los tacones chocando con el piso era lo único que se atrevía a hacer ruido en la habitación. Hagi por unos momentos tuvo miedo de respirar. Algo iba mal, definitivamente.

-Hagi- dijo de pronto Saya, atrayendo aun más la atención de su caballero -¿Te gustan mis zapatos?- pregunto, pero esta vez su voz no pudo evitar mostrar un dejo de acusador reclamo.

A Hagi se le cayó el mundo cuando volteo hacia abajo, y vio esos… ¡malditos zapatos! ¡¿Estaban endemoniados o que carajo? No pudo evitar preguntarse. Eran los zapatos de Diva, los mismo que, tal y como la Cenicienta, uno de ellos lo había dejado caer en su habitación, aquella vez en que se vio forzado a esconder a Diva debajo de la cama como si se tratara de un sucio secreto… aunque, si lo pensaba bien, todo lo relacionado con Diva era un sucio secreto, desde su nacimiento, hasta estos días.

-Supongo que no los habías notado. Así son los hombres- comento Saya encogiéndose de hombros con resignación –Estos zapatos no son míos. Son de Diva- añadió, pero esta vez su voz adquirió un fuerte tono hostil no dejaba lugar a dudas. Hagi entonces estuvo seguro de que Saya sabía lo que había pasado aquel día. Lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera había hecho algo _malo_, pero en situaciones así el espacio para malas interpretaciones era infinito… sobretodo tratándose de una mujer.

Por ahora, Hagi no dijo nada. Se quedo callado y el rostro petrificado como siempre, pensando que quizás si se hacia el tonto podría librarse de ese problema.

-Los habrás visto en otra parte, ¿no?- comento Saya, comenzando a perder la paciencia ante el silencio de Hagi. Saya no sabia si interpretarlo como, si estuviera escondiéndole algo, o realmente no supiera de que estaba hablando, pero algo le decía, llámenlo sexto sentido o instinto femenino, que aquí había gato encerrado.

-En realidad no- contesto Hagi finalmente. Fue entonces que la indiferencia en el rostro de Saya se desvaneció, en un estallido de furia impaciente… y eso que aun ni empezaba.

-¡No me mientas!- vocifero Saya. Hagi tuvo unas ganas tremendas de dar un paso atrás, pero se había quedado completamente en shock a pesar de que hacia todo lo posible porque no se le notara. Saya jamás le había reclamado nada. La había visto temblando de rabia, sin control alguno y hecha un desastre emocional (y por consiguiente, causando un desastre a su alrededor) pero esta vez Saya no había perdido el control, esta vez estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y algo le decía a Hagi que en ese estado las mujeres podían ser aun más peligrosas.

Por otro lado, el eco de su voz parecía haberse propagado por la habitación, pero no era eso exactamente lo que se escuchaba, si uno ponía atención. El ligero y tenue sonido que alcanzaba a oírse era la voz de Diva, quien había comenzado a cantar ante la insistencia de su caballero.

Ante esto, Saya camino a la ventana estrepitosamente, furiosa, como si la hiciera rabiar que alguien estuviera interrumpiéndola. Cuando llego a ella, abrió las cortinas de par en par. Vio a su hermana en el jardín, acompañada de Nathan, cantando. Aun se escuchaba el suave eco de la voz que llegaba hasta el cuarto, aunque Saya no sabía si era su voz la que se escuchaba en el lugar, o en su cabeza.

Saya no lo supo, pero su hermana se regocijaba cantando después de tanto tiempo. Era liberador, y la joven se pregunto _"¿Cuándo resistirás?", _pugnando por una respuesta.

-Y ahora ella esta cantando- susurro Saya, mientras una sensación, no sabía cual exactamente, se le arremolinaba en el pecho, haciéndola sentir pesada y mareada, pero a pesar de eso, y en cierta forma impulsada por esa sensación, siguió hablando.

-¿De que se trata, Hagi?- pregunto Saya, volteándose hacia él -¿Por qué estaba un zapato de mi hermana en tu habitación?- cuando Hagi se vio finalmente confrontado, no puedo evitar desviar la mirada. Quizás si le aclaraba las cosas (omitiendo algunos detalles por supuesto) Saya entendería que no estaba pasando nada ni con su hermana, y mucho menos con él.

-Puedo explicarlo- trato de defenderse el caballero, pero Saya, indignada por la respuesta tan gastada, y además de todo, casi como el principio de una confesión vergonzosa, estallo nuevamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con Diva?- Pregunto agolpadamente -De alguna forma tuvieron que llegar estos zapatos a tu cuarto… a menos que seas travesti- añadió, en realidad, sin fundamento, pero algo le decía que para que un hombre confesara, había que poner en duda su masculinidad, aunque Saya no estaba segura si ese truco funcionaria con alguien tan paciente como su caballero. Ante lo ultimo, Hagi definitivamente estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, y quizás si lo hacia Diva dejaría de molestarlo, aunque en realidad podía resultar peor. La verdad no sabía que era más ofensivo; que Saya creyera que era travesti, o confesar que en un par de ocasiones había hablado con Diva y que ese día, efectivamente ella había estado en su habitación.

En el jardín, la voz de Diva iba en aumento conforme las notas de la canción. Comenzó a entonar las notas más altas, lentamente, con esplendor. Nathan noto que esta vez ella estaba cantando más fuerte, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, incluso en algunas que lo hacia con algo de flojera. Era como si quisiera que todos a kilómetros de distancia la pudieran escuchar. El caballero sonrío sádicamente, mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto de Hagi. Algo le decía que estaba sucediendo algo muy interesante ahí, pero siempre le había gustado el suspenso, y decidió esperar.

En el cuarto, Saya arrojo con fuerza el sillón, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Ya no sabia a que recurrir para hacer hablar a Hagi, y ahora sólo quería descargar su enojo. El caballero noto que la ira de su ama iba en aumento, y no parecía que fuera a detenerse. En cualquier momento podía repetirse lo de Vietnam… y eso, no era nada bueno. Hagi entonces no supo si tratar de calmar a Saya (aunque fuera a la fuerza) o salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Diva no ayudaba en nada. Al contrario. La voz de Diva seguía filtrándose en la habitación, agregando a su voz más esplendor y un dejo de discreto sadismo que hacia más majestuosa la interpretación de la pieza. Se acercaba a casi el final de la canción, donde entonaba las notas más altas. Diva estaba ansiosa por llegar al clímax de la pieza. Su hermana se volvería loca.

Mientras la menor se regocijaba como si se tratase de una inocente travesura infantil, y sin medir las consecuencias, los ojos de Saya se tornaron rojos y una expresión demente se iba apoderando de su rostro, poniendo en jaque a Hagi. Diva, en su mente, se pregunto de nuevo, cuanto resistiría su hermana, pero apenas termino de formular la pregunta cuando recibió respuesta, y no podía esperar una mejor.

Saya primero gruño, como si lo último de humanidad persistiera en intentar luchar contra su verdadera naturaleza, pero después se vio vencida, acompañada de un grito de ira inhumano. Cerro los ojos como si le hubieran arrojado acido, mientras estos se tornaban de un rojo que se asemejaban a la sobrecogedora imagen de dos círculos de lava ardiente. Ante esta señal, Hagi finalmente tomo las riendas del asunto. No podía dejar que Saya perdiera el control nuevamente, así que corrió hacia ella, la tomo fuertemente de los brazos, mientras decía su nombre tratando de hacerla entrar en razón como alguna vez lo había logrado Kai.

Pensó que había tenido éxito. Saya dejo de gritar en seco. Su respiración era cortada, como si le costara mucho trabajo respirar. Dejo caer su cabeza. Hagi aflojo un poco el agarre para no lastimarla, ya que parecía que finalmente la joven había entrado un poco en razón, pero cuan equivocado estaba, pensó, cuando Saya levanto la cabeza. Tenía una mirada desencajada, de esas que no sabes que esperar de ellas. Sólo había una cosa que estaba carcomiendo a Saya. La indignación y los celos. Quien sabe lo que estuviera planeando, o haciendo Diva, pero Saya no lo permitiría, mucho menos si se trataba de su caballero. Si había algo que últimamente odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, eran las mentiras. Ni siquiera era la misma Saya la que pensaba, o sentía eso, era una especie de instinto receloso y posesivo, rasgos que la misma Saya apenas comenzaba a experimentar.

De pronto, Saya escucho un zumbido retumbando en sus oídos, como si le hubiera explotado una bomba sobre la cabeza y se le hubieran reventado los tímpanos, y conforme pasaron los segundos solamente podía escuchar lejanamente _"¿Saya? ¿Estas bien?"._ Era su caballero, y por alguna razón, algo que ni siquiera pensó, y mucho menos podía controlar, algo tan fuerte como el instinto de comer, se apodero de Saya. Hagi no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar o pensar algo cuando su ama lo empujo con una fuerza descomunal a la cama, pero en lugar de caer en el colchón, Hagi choco contra una de las esquinas de la cama, cayendo al piso. Se golpeo la cabeza y apenas pudo exclamar un tenue "_Auch_" mientras hacia ademán de levantarse, pero la misma Saya se lo impidió, arrojándose sobre él y enseñando los colmillos como un león apunto de encajar su imponente dentadura en el cuello de un antílope agazapado.

* * *

-¡Diva!- exclamo Nathan con aire fatalista y el rostro contraído, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Diva se detuvo súbitamente al notar su error y tuvo que dar una gran bocanada de aire, sin creérselo. -¿Qué paso ahí?- pregunto el rubio mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la chica, que seguía confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Diva había desafinado en la última y más alta nota, casi terminando la canción. La joven simplemente no había logrado llegar al tono, y en lugar de eso se escucho una especie de "gallo", como si una inexperta estuviera tratando de llegar a fuerzas a la nota forzando la garganta.

-¿Qué?- murmuro ella confundida, como si la hubieran golpeado y eso la hubiera hecho desafinar.

-Desafinaste, en la última nota. No la pudiste alcanzar- le comento el rubio, con la ceja levantada.

-¡Ya lo se!- respondió ella irritada, pero también avergonzada. La razón era simple. No sabía que estaba pasando exactamente allá arriba, pero algo no había salido como ella lo esperaba, desconcentrándola y arruinándole su interpretación.

-¿Por qué? Nunca te había escuchado desafinar así. Tú misma dijiste que habías practicado esa canción por siglos- le recordó el rubio con una sonrisa. Diva no supo si Nathan sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando, o simplemente le estaba diciendo "_te dije que si no ensayabas, terminarías oxidándote"._

-¡Ash! ¡Déjame!- contesto ella empujándolo, apartándolo bruscamente de su camino, corriendo hacia la casa. Tenía que saber que estaba pasando, y algo le decía que no iba a gustarle

-Diva, las cosas no siempre saldrán como tú quieres- susurro Nathan negando con la cabeza, mientras veía a Diva meterse en la mansión a toda prisa.

* * *

Saya ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo lo hizo, era casi como si no fuera Saya, sino otra persona. Por otro lado, Hagi sí lo pensó. Pensó apenas en lo que estaba pasando cuando Saya le mordió el cuello y succiono su sangre. Pensó que las cosas terminarían ahí cuando ella saciara su sed, aunque temía que terminara dejándolo medio muerto como aquella vez, pero se dio cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba cuando noto que las cosas estaban lejos de terminar. Saya de pronto dejo de morder a Hagi. Se separo de él, con los labios manchados de sangre, y sin siquiera pensarlo, con impulsividad, sus dos manos tomaron el saco de Hagi y lo rompieron de par en par. El característico sonido de la ropa desgarrada fue lo que hizo a Hagi saber lo que estaba pasando en realidad con su ama. No era sólo el hambre o la furia instintos propios de los animales, en este caso los quirópteros, también había otros _instintos básicos._

¿Podría estar sucediendo? ¿Realmente Saya se había dejado llevar por el ímpetu y el instinto, así de simple? Tenía que ser así, de otra forma no encontraba el pobre caballero otra respuesta y Saya estaba lejos de ser así de impulsiva y desfachatada. Fuera de eso, Saya trataba de quitarle la camisa, fue que entonces Hagi finalmente reacciono… por así decirlo, porque ni él sabia que hacer. ¿Debía hacerse tonto y dejarse querer? ¿O detener a Saya? después de todo ella no estaba ahora mismo en sus cabales y eso seria estar aprovechándose de la situación, además, cuando la joven recobrara la razón, seguramente tendría una tremenda resaca moral.

-¡Saya! ¡Contrólate!- exclamo Hagi sujetando a Saya de los brazos, haciendo que esta se detuviera por unos segundos, aunque forcejeaba con vehemencia. El caballero se vio obligado a agarrarla más fuerte y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, los cuales parecían hervir. Hagi se pregunto de donde había sacado la voluntad de mirarla directamente a los ojos en ese estado.

-No querrás hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas- le dijo, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Saya se detuvo un momento, giro un poco la cabeza, confundida, como si fuera un animal al cual le estuvieran hablando inútilmente. El caballero por un momento pensó que finalmente la chica había entrado en sus cabales, pero pasaron unos segundos de tensa tranquilidad, cuando Saya de pronto logro soltarse, al agarrar a Hagi desprevenido. Se volvió a arrojar sobre él con fuerza, y finalmente le rompió la camisa y varios botones saltaron desprendidos de la ropa, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hagi en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera estado dispuesto a… seguir (no tenía caso hacerse tonto), pero en esta ocasión Saya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y no sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar (y ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse… o arriesgar otras cosas) así que tomo fuerza, agarro a Saya de los brazos nuevamente y la aparto de él. La chica se quedo un momento contrariada y con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se preguntara que estaba pasando, o porque su caballero reaccionaba de esa manera, aunque en realidad no estaba pensando en nada, pero, en su ultimo acto de impulsividad, y quizás, como si fuera un destello de humanidad, o de alguna cosa reprimida por mucho tiempo, Saya, forcejeando, se soltó y se acerco rápidamente a su caballero, no como una fiera salvaje, como lo había estado haciendo, sino que mas bien, lo que hizo fue besarlo.

Hagi se sintió como un tonto niño de quince años al que besan por primera vez. Fue tan rápido e inesperado, que se quedo unos segundos con los ojos abiertos y los labios estáticos. Saya ni siquiera lo noto, mientras, con las manos libres, aprisionaba el rostro y cuello de su caballero, profundizando el beso. Hagi pensó que quizás Saya había recuperado la razón, aunque la verdad lo dudaba, pero viendo que no parecía estar totalmente desquiciada en ese preciso momento, apenas estuvo apunto de corresponder, cuando un fuerte ruido se escucho, proveniente de la puerta, acompañado de una exclamación de asombro y burla.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre que los encuentro juntos, están haciendo alguna cochinada?- dijo la inoportuna, tremendamente inoportuna intrusa, con una burla divertida.

-"_Ahora si te mato Diva_"- pensó Hagi.

Por otro lado, al escuchar la voz de su hermana, fue como si en un segundo hubiera recuperado toda razón. Saya abrió los ojos, y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos de su caballero, sus labios unidos y el sabor de la sangre en su boca. ¡¿Cuándo demonios había hecho eso? Se pregunto la joven, reaccionando y empujando a Hagi, como si el hubiese empezado. Cayo de espaldas al suelo, apenas deteniéndose con los codos.

-¿Diva?- murmuro Saya aun confundida, mientras Hagi se levantaba e inútilmente intentaba arreglarse la ropa destrozada. Diva, ansiosa por saber que había pasado, entro al cuarto y se acerco al par. Inmediatamente noto el saco y la camisa rotas de Hagi, y comenzó a reír, mientras Hagi trataba de ignorarla y le tendía la mano a Saya para que se levantara. La pobre aun estaba tremendamente confundida.

-Mira nada mas como lo dejaste…- comento Diva, tomándose la libertad de agarrar una tira de ropa desgarrada que colgaba del saco, mientras soltaba risillas.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- tartamudeo Saya con los brazos cruzados, y con unas tremendas ganas de meter la cabeza en la tierra. No sabía bien que había sucedido, lo recordaba, pero era difícil recordar algo con seguridad cuando se pierde el control, así que no sabía si todo lo que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa, aunque las ropas de Hagi eran prueba suficiente de que él no se había hecho eso.

-Sólo te estaba buscando. Pensé que estarías aquí, pero nunca imagine que estuvieras a punto de acostarte con tu caballero- explico la joven soltando las palabras como si nada, aunque con la intención de incomodar a su hermana y verle la cara de vergüenza que ponía, y no fue decepcionada pues Saya estaba roja hasta las orejas

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamo avergonzada la mayor. ¡No estaba apunto de acostarse con Hagi! Pensó… bueno, tal vez sí, momentos antes, no lo sabía exactamente y se sentía extraña ¡Pero eso no venia al caso! Se dijo la chica, tratando de consolarse en medio de esa situación tan embarazosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a ver a Hagi a la cara.

-Tan tranquila y dulce que te ves. Eres una salvaje, pobre Hagi- volvió a comentar la joven riendo, inspeccionando indiscretamente la ropa rota del caballero.

-¡Demonios Diva, es suficiente!- exclamo Saya ruborizándose más, si eso era posible, y caminado hacia ella dispuesta a irse y sacarla de ahí, y sobretodo, quería alejarse de Hagi. Estaba tan apenada que no podía dejar de ver el suelo cada tres segundos -¡Y no estaba tratando de… hacer eso!- se excuso irritada, algo que ni siquiera ella se creía, porque la verdad, ni ella sabía que había intentado hacer.

-¿Acostarte con tu caballero?- pregunto la ojiazul, haciéndose tonta -¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo- argumento despreocupadamente. No es que fuera verdad, después de saber que sus caballeros no podían dejarla embarazada, perdía todo deseo de mantener relaciones sexuales con ellos, pero a Solomon, siendo su caballero favorito, y al cerdo de Amshel, tenía que darles ciertos privilegios. Pero prefería mentir, sólo para ver la cara que su hermana mayor ponía. No podía evitar pensar que su hermana parecía una mojigata reprimida.

-¡Diva! ¡No quiero escuchar tus… cosas!- vocifero apenada la joven, y un tanto confundida por la falta de vergüenza de su hermana, aunque a veces, ciertamente le envidiaba por eso. Parecía que se divertía todo el tiempo con todo, pero su hermana menor, buena, no era el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

-Vámonos ya- dijo Saya empujando a su hermana fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Hagi se quedo ahí, parado, y alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos como Diva decía reprochaba diciendo "_¿Por qué estas tan molesta? ¿Qué dije?"_

Hagi respiro, suspiro y miro al techo como si fuera un mártir. De pronto se sintió mareado, y apenas lograba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido -¿Qué hice yo para estar en medio de un par de locas?- murmuro, como si tratara de hablar con una fuerza incontrolable y divina que lo manejaba como si fuera una simple pieza en un tablero de ajedrez que el desconocía, sólo para diversión de algún ser superior.

Aun se preguntaba que demonios había pasado, mientras se quitaba el desgarrado saco y la camisa. ¿Cómo carajo había pasado de un ataque de histeria de Saya, a un _arranque de esos_, por parte de ella? ¿Y después la peculiar charla entre las gemelas? Quien sabe. Por un momento pensó que esa fuerza superior se trataba de Diva, quien jugaba con Saya y él cómo si no fueran más que títeres a su merced.

* * *

**Finalmente ****volví. Me disculpo por la tardanza, no tienen idea de la cantidad de problemas que he tenido en mi casa, además me era imposible escribir por varios días cuando mi padre se queda el día entero viendo la televisión en mi cuarto. **

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que no haya estado medio fuera de lugar las escenas de Hagi y Saya. Espero poder publicar más seguido, al menos hasta Halloween ya que el capitulo que se sitúa en ese día quiero publicarlo el día de la celebración, aunque no estoy segura si podré porque por esos días andaré en un encuentro de música en Hermosillo, aunque eso todavía esta por verse si se hace o no. **

**Por cierto, quiero dar gracias a ****Eylillythia****por haberme ayudado con unas sugerencias de cómo terminar el capitulo. Siendo honesta repetí una escena del capitulo anterior en este y cuando me di cuenta me quede como "¡¿Y ahora que chingados voy a hacer?". Prácticamente tuve que rescribir el capitulo entero porque además el borrador de la escena entre Hagi y Saya me pareció que no estaba del todo bien y hasta medio cursi u OoC, así que tuve que volverlo a escribir todo. **

**¡Y casi lo olvidaba! No se que chingados sea esa estructura de columnas que se ve en el jardín de la casa de Nathan donde a Diva le gusta jugar. Podría pasar por algo parecido a un kiosco, pero no tiene techo ni escaleras (aquí en México casi todos los kioscos son así), así que lo deje así. Si alguien podría decirme que es, se lo agradecería. **

**Y tambien, g****racias por los reviews, estoy a un paso de los 300. Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tantos.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	42. Histeria Colectiva

**Histeria Colectiva**

-¡Si yo no hubiera llegado...!- exclamo Diva por enésima ocasión, mientras caminaba alteradísima de un lado a otro, haciendo ademanes de fastidio con las manos. Estaba tan perturbada, que mientras le contaba a Solomon lo que había sucedido, hasta había hecho los "efectos especiales" aun más exagerados de lo que acostumbraba.

-Tranquila Diva. Perdiendo la calma no vamos a poder hacer nada… ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que estaba sucediendo?- pregunto Solomon sentado en un sillón (el más cómodo que pudo encontrar, porque aunque no lo parecía, el asunto del cual le informaba Diva no lo tenía contento), y con las manos entrelazadas.

-¡Sí! Ella estaba ahí vuelta loca con las hormonas dándose vuelo, besuqueándose con Hagi- dijo otra vez la joven -¿Y donde estabas tú?- exclamo, apuntándole -¡Quien sabe! ¡Por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo! ¿No se supone que estamos juntos en esto? Tú quieres a Saya para ti, y estas dejando que te la quite Hagi- lo reprendió la ojiazul plantándose furiosa frente a él.

-Estaba ocupado, y sí quiero a Saya, pero nuestro mayor peligro es Hagi- aseguro Solomon levantándose, ya cansado de los regaños de su ama. A veces dejaba de lado su demencia asesina o su actitud infantil para comportarse tal y como lo haría una esposa furiosa, y no sabía bien cual de todos esos roles le daba más miedo… –Además, ¿No se supone que ibas a hacer algo con él?- pregunto Solomon, mientras se acercaba a Diva y acariciaba su rostro, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona -¿O acaso te esta resultando muy difícil quitarle el novio a tu propia hermana?- le dijo, como reclamándole su actitud desleal y sin vergüenza, y al mismo tiempo, su fracaso. Si había algo que Diva odiaba, era que la rechazaran, como lo hacia Hagi. Diva lo miro fastidiada y quito bruscamente de su cara la mano del rubio.

-No me vengas con tonterías. Me traicionaste por mi hermana, y deberías estar agradecido de que te este ayudando, además, soy yo la que esta haciendo todo el maldito trabajo- reclamo una vez más.

-Como quieras, piensa lo que quieras, al que hay que quitar de en medio es a Hagi. Saya es la razón de existir de él, por eso hay que deshacer esa unión si queremos conseguir nuestro propósito- afirmo Solomon. Diva se le quedo unos segundos viendo, fijamente, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Solomon, confundido al ver la reacción, o falta de ella de la chica.

-¿Como…? Bueno, dime una cosa Solomon. ¿Como pudiste enamorarte de mi hermana? Es decir… No entiendo de esas cosas, no me interesa entenderlo, pero, he visto, al menos en las películas, que muchas veces los humanos se enamoran después de un tiempo- e hizo una pausa antes de continuar y comenzar a caminar lentamente por la habitación, adoptando una pose como de detective tratando de encontrar la pista definitiva para descubrir al criminal. Una cuestión como el amor, para alguien como Diva, podía resultarle un caso sin resolver -¿Entonces como tú pudiste enamorarte de mi hermana así como así? La viste, ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Dos, tres veces?- pregunto. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido una ofensa, que lo decía con el afán de burlarse, pero Solomon noto, que Diva estaba preguntándole eso con toda sinceridad, e incluso la seriedad que tenía que aplicarse a una pregunta como esa.

-Se supone que no te puedes enamorar tan de pronto. Tienes que conocer a la persona, ¿No? Así lo hacen en las películas. ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Saya?-

Solomon sonrío con algo de ironía, y después de pensarlo, y no encontrar una respuesta a la inusual interrogativa de su ama, la miro confundido. A decir verdad no espera una pregunta como esa por parte de su reina, y no tenía respuesta lo suficientemente satisfactoria.

-Pues… No lo sé- dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros –Simplemente sucedió. Puede que sea puro instinto, ya que Saya, por orden natural, se supone es mi novia. Pero… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es lo que los humanos llaman "alma gemela". Simplemente la encuentras, y sucede. No es algo que puedas controlar. Jamás te traicione con esa intención, sólo sucedió- contesto finalmente Solomon, satisfecho por su respuesta. Diva refunfuño al no encontrarle respuesta a su pregunta a pesar de que Solomon hablo con honestidad y dijo lo mejor que podía decir.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!- exclamo dándole un zapatazo al piso, como si de ahí fuese a conseguir respuesta.

-Es lo mismo que te pasa a ti Diva. Te sientes atraída por Hagi porque por instinto y orden natural de nuestra especie, él es tu pareja. Y, deberías tener cuidado… puede que termines enamorándote de él- le advirtió Solomon.

-¡Ja, si claro!- dijo con sarcasmo la joven, carcajeándose.

-El poder de la negación no siempre funciona en estos casos, Diva- argumento Solomon. Hubo una pausa, y Solomon se volvió a echar al sillón y cerro los ojos. Diva se le quedo viendo confundida. Parecía tan tranquilo, a pesar de que le había contado lo que había sucedió entre Saya y Hagi, pero era casi como si tuviese la pronta victoria en sus manos.

¿De verdad el amor podía ser así?

Bueno, Diva no estaba dispuesta a experimentarlo. Solomon parecía un idiota.

* * *

-No pudimos localizar con precisión a Saya, pero según lo que la señorita Min nos dijo, ella sigue en la ciudad, y al parecer aun sigue con Diva y acompañada de Hagi- Kai sintió como el estomago se le revolvía al escuchar decir a David los nombres "Diva" y "Hagi", e inconcientemente refunfuño y se cruzo de brazos, molesto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por David, pero si por Joel, quien estaba más concentrado en la información. Siempre le era entregado un reporte completo después de cada misión o movimiento de la organización, pero con algo tan importante como eso, había preferido ir a ver personalmente a David y a los demás.

-¿Están… completamente seguros?- pregunto Joel, pues, según David, la joven Min no sabía los nombres de los acompañantes de Saya y su hermana secreta, como la había considerado la joven.

-A pesar de no tener los nombres, la descripción física de ambos caballeros es irrefutable. Solomon estaba ahí, y también Hagi. Siguen con Diva- corroboro David, suspirando un poco al haber estado, prácticamente, tan cerca de Saya, y al final no tuvieran ni la menor idea de donde estaba… Era ya la tercera vez que pasaba eso. Primero en Rusia, luego, se les perdía en Francia y ahora se les iba en Nueva York. Es como si Saya nunca hubiera querido estar con ellos, pero David descarto la idea de inmediato, pero ciertamente, aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de que, Saya con toda su furia y sed de venganza, terminara abandonándolos, y no para luchar sola como antes, si no para irse con la principal enemiga de lo que David incluso había dicho, era su escudo… Ciertamente había sido una traición, y la constante interrogante del por qué Saya había hecho semejante cosa lo tentaba a pasar por la licorería, pero aun se mantenía firme, sobretodo, para no decepcionarse a si mismo, y mucho menos a Julia.

-Joel, tú eres como… como… como un pariente de Amshel- dijo Kai de pronto, atropelladamente, sin encontrar mejor palabra para poder hacer mención del parentesco de Joel y Amshel, y a riesgo de parecer imprudente –Tú debes saber donde vive, ¿no?-

-A decir verdad, sí, se cual es su residencia aquí en Nueva York, pero en ese lugar ahora no hay nadie- aseguro Joel un tanto desesperanzado. Obviamente Amshel no era tonto. Sabía que su "sobrino" Joel era el actual jefe del Escudo Rojo. Amshel no iba a quedarse con Diva, en un lugar que él conociera.

-Obviamente están en otra casa o algo así- comento Lewis -¿Pero donde?- pregunto a nadie en especial, mas bien arrojando la pregunta al aire a ver si a alguien se le ocurría alguna respuesta.

-Podría ser la casa de algún otro caballero- dijo Julia atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-Sí, ya había pensado en eso, es lo más seguro… ¿Pero, de cual caballero? Diva tiene varios- menciono Okhamura. Los integrantes del Escudo Rojo, algunos, suspiraron, y Mao miro al cielo como pidiendo ayuda divina. Que perdidos podían estar sin Saya, pensó la chica, pero al ver que los demás parecían no saber que hacer, prefirió intervenir.

-No pongan esas caras- dijo rompiendo el silencio del lugar –Encontraremos a Saya. Tomen en cuenta esto: si encontramos a Diva, encontramos a Saya, y si encontramos a Hagi, ¡también encontramos a Saya!- exclamo Mao tratando de animarlos, pero los integrantes se le quedaron viendo sin el mas mínimo atisbo de emoción.

-¿Y donde encontramos a Diva o a Hagi?- pregunto Kai. La irritabilidad en su voz se escucho claramente al mencionar a ambos, cosa que llamo la atención de todos, sin embargo fue Mao la que se atrevió a preguntar el "por qué".

-¿Por qué siempre te enojas cuando hablamos de Hagi?- le pregunto Mao confundida, pero Kai no reacciono de la mejor manera y lo primero que atino a hacer fue refunfuñar y moverse bruscamente en su asiento.

-¿Aun no lo entiende nadie, verdad?- dijo Kai con desden, mirando a todos los presentes –Podrán pensar que estoy celoso, que estoy loco, pero díganme que por favor se han puesto a pensar en esto; ¿No les parece algo extraño que Saya se haya ido así como así, y que Hagi no la haya detenido?- añadió, creyendo que al hacer esa pregunta, arrojar la duda al aire, al fin podrían tomarlo aunque sea un poco enserio, y no pasar por loco o envidioso.

-¡Y dale con lo mismo!- exclamo Mao.

-Hagi sigue a Saya a donde ella quiera. Si Saya decide irse con Diva, o con quien quiera, Hagi ira con ella- aseguro David.

-¡No, no!- vocifero Kai –Cuando Saya se encontró en el Zoológico con Solomon, y este casi la convence de irse con ellos, Hagi la detuvo… Ella se lo dijo a Mao, ¿Verdad Mao?- pregunto mirando a la chica castaña, haciendo que todos miraran a la joven.

-Bueno, sí, Saya me lo dijo pero…- dijo la muchacha dudosa, aunque inmediatamente fue interrumpida por su ex novio.

-¡Lo juro! Yo escuche a Hagi hablando con Diva, por teléfono, días antes de que Saya se fuera… ¿No les parece extraño? Que casualidad que haya sucedido eso y a los días Saya nos deja. ¡Les digo que es cosa de Hagi y Diva!- repitió enérgicamente el joven, aun más desesperado porque al fin le creyeran, pero Julia solo atino a suspirar profundamente, como una maestra de primaria incapaz de controlar a un pequeño niño problemático, y David negó con la cabeza, mientras los demás lo miraban sin poder creerle nada. No era que no confiaran en el chico, Kai había demostrado ser muy leal a su hermana y a la causa del Escudo Rojo, al igual que había resultado ser un excelente agente a pesar de no tener entrenamiento alguno y ser tan joven, pero… escucharlo decir "_Hagi y Diva traman algo y es su culpa_", simplemente no les entraba en la cabeza. Es decir… ¿Hagi? El caballero a duras penas cruzaba palabra con la misma Saya, ¿Cómo iba a estar él, hablando con Diva y haciendo una conspiración contra Saya? Era una… tontería, sencillamente. Era imposible, además de todo, Diva nunca pareció estar interesada en Hagi, y eso que el caballero estaba destinado a ser su novio, por algo había preferido a Riku. La idea de que alguno de ellos tuviera una conexión con el otro era simplemente inexistente para el racionalismo de los que rodeaban a Kai.

-¿Todavía no me creen verdad?- dijo decepcionado Kai, al ver que nadie respondía a sus palabras.

-Kai, no lo tomes a mal…- dijo Lewis lo mas suavemente que pudo –Pero… ¿Hagi? ¿Planeando algo con alguien como Diva? Es un disparate- aseguro el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Por supuesto, Kai no se lo tomo bien… -Entiendan que Hagi no es quien parece- clamó enérgicamente, pero nadie le respondió, ocasionando que el chico llegara al limite de su poca paciencia -¡Esta bien! ¡Piensen lo que quieran! ¡A mi ese tipo no me engaña! ¡Voy a llegar al fondo de esto y voy a traer a Saya de vuelta!- vocifero caminando con pasos agigantados hacia la salida, dándole un fuerte portazo al cerrarla.

* * *

Eso era algo tan típico en Diva. A veces, tenía la mala (y cruel, sea dicho de paso) costumbre de insinuarse e incitarlo a hacer el amor, y de un momento a otro, podía de pronto detenerse y decir: "_Ya se me quitaron las ganas. Apártate_", cosa que la joven reina acababa de hacer, dejándolo como vulgarmente se diría, como una "_novia de rancho_", o sea, "_vestida y alborotada_".

Solomon estaba en la cama con cara de decepción, desanimado, fumando un cigarrillo. Algunas veces, quizás por pura inercia o influencia, fumaba después de hacerlo, pero esta vez se había permitido uno aunque no hubiese pasado nada. Diva estaba a su lado sólo con ropa interior y boca abajo, jugueteando aburrida con la cabecera de la cama, dibujando con los dedos las formas talladas en la madera. Podría estarse divirtiendo, o de perdida, matar el tiempo con Solomon, pero no tenía ganas, sólo tenía ganas de fastidiar. Cuando noto que Solomon estaba fumando, se le acerco, estirando el cuerpo para alcanzar el cigarrillo de Solomon, y, a propósito, encajo el codo en las costillas del caballero, sacándole una mueca de dolor mientras ella le daba una calada al cigarro. Típica manera de Diva de desquitarse sutilmente, mientras le arrojaba el humo a la cara.

Solomon, dispersando el humo de su rostro, algo molesto, decidió contraatacar, al fin que, los dos estaban aburridos. Discutir un poco siempre los animaba -No entiendo. ¿Qué rayos le ves a ese idiota? ¿Y que demonios le ve Saya?- se pregunto Solomon amargamente y haciendo una mueca de fastidio, mirando a Diva. De cierta forma, se le parecía a la pregunta que Diva le había hecho un rato atrás.

-¡Guacala! ¡¿Qué clase de cigarro es este? ¡Sabe asqueroso!- grito Diva con cara de asco, tirando el cigarro al suelo.

-Son los mismos de siempre…- le contesto Solomon con una ceja levantada.

-¿Ah, si? Pues creo entonces que ya no fumo- dijo la chica, para después tomar la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en el buró, y aventarla por la ventana, que estaba abierta.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- reclamo Solomon.

-Porque se me dio la gana- contesto la joven divertida. Solomon refunfuño, y notando entonces que Diva lo único que intentaba hacer era desviar el tema, lo retomo.

-Te hice una pregunta Diva…- le recordó el rubio. Diva bufó fastidiada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Solomon… Soy Diva, no la Doctora Corazón- contesto con desgano, esperando el próximo sermón en contra de Hagi por parte del rubio.

-No te hagas, dime la verdad. ¿Qué le ven? Es un pésimo partido- comento molesto y a la vez realmente confundido por ese aparente _sex appeal_ que el caballero de Saya poseía. Es decir, no era que estuviera realmente celoso o le tuviera envidia (ni en sueños), él también tenia un éxito envidiable con las mujeres, pero Hagi, ¿Qué podía tener de atractivo un cara larga como él? se preguntaba confundido el rubio. Esperaba que su reina pudiera responderle, ya que estaba tan interesada en él.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es pésimo partido- le dio la razón, y Solomon no pudo evitar erguirse en la cama, sorprendido. Diva lo noto, y prosiguió a dar su argumento y de paso fastidiar un poco a Solomon.

-Es decir… sí, Hagi es pésimo. No habla… pero las mujeres eso es lo que queremos. Nosotras somos las que hablamos, y los hombres fingen escucharnos hasta las tres de la mañana para poder llevarnos a la cama. Hagi sí escucha- e hizo una pausa antes de seguir –También es atractivo por mucho que te pese, Solomon- el aludido no pudo evitar soltar un discreto refunfuño, pero Diva no le presto mayor atención y prosiguió.

-Hagi no es para nada romántico, ni detallista, y a las mujeres nos gusta eso, porque también nos atrae que los hombres finjan no ponerlos atención. Aunque también nos enoja…- Solomon se le quedo mirando con cara de _"¿Qué demonios habla esta loca…?_"- No preguntes.- contesto Diva abriendo los ojos como platos, sin poder tampoco defender su argumento tan extraño sobre como percibía la atracción de las mujeres a los hombres, pero aunque era bastante contradictorio, decidió seguir -Pero una de las mayores cualidades de Hagi es que es totalmente devoto y fiel, en este caso a Saya. La fidelidad es algo que todo el mundo busca, en especial las mujeres, y al mismo tiempo también nos molesta. Un hombre que le es fiel a su esposa, novia o lo que sea, para la "otra" resultara todo un reto, un desafío a vencer el hacer caer a ese hombre y traicionar a su pareja- Diva miro malévolamente a Solomon –Tú, no eres fiel, eres igual a todos, eso al final terminara por espantarnos y fastidiarnos, pero en este caso yo soy la "otra", y quiero hacer caer a Hagi por el puro gusto de joder a mi hermana- Solomon se quedo estupefacto al escuchar los mas profundos pensamientos de la mentalidad de una mujer (como Diva) acerca del amor y los hombres, y como lo dice el chiste, "_el hombre que finalmente entienda a las mujeres, terminara muriendo de la risa antes de poder contarlo a alguien más"_, en este caso Solomon estuvo a punto de carcajearse de puros nervios, pero estaba más impresionado que otra cosa. Después de todo Diva no era una chica común, y su manera de ver las cosas era muy retorcida.

-Pero Say…- pero antes de poder decir algo más, Diva lo interrumpió.

-Mi hermana tiene lo que se merece. Lo tendrá. Ella siempre tuvo todo, todo el tiempo, siempre lo ha tenido… ¿Y yo que? Se merece que la traicionen de vez en cuando, y quiero darle donde mas le duela, con su caballero… y tú ni siquiera trates de detenerme, Solomon- le dijo, mirándolo amenazadoramente –Esto te conviene a ti tanto como a mí… Cuando Saya este desvastada, ¿Quién estará ahí para que la consuele?- le dijo con una mueca de complicidad que agrado bastante al caballero, a pesar de que la idea era cruel, pero en el amor y la guerra todo se vale y un sacrificio de vez en cuando no hacia suficiente mal a nadie.

-Será mejor que actúes rápido Solomon… ¿Quién estará ahí para consolar a Saya…? ¿Tú… o Amshel?- entonces la sonrisa de Solomon se desvaneció completamente.

-¿Amshel? ¿Por qué Amshel?- pregunto el rubio sumamente turbado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. La verdad lo ultimo, de lo que Diva habla, ni yo lo entendí. Creo que es mi propia forma de ver las cosas, pero no sé, ahora mismo estoy tan estresada y cansada mentalmente que ya ni se lo que digo****, y poder corregir este capitulo me costo horrores… De todas maneras, antes que nada quiero avisar que, no sé si pueda seguir actualizando con regularidad por un par de meses, al igual que el del fanfic de Hagi. Como dije antes, no sé ya ni lo que digo. No tienen idea del desmadre que hay en mi casa. Para no hacerles el cuento largo, mi padrastro tiene cáncer de hígado y esta en fase terminal, mientras que yo tengo que viajar con mi madre a mi ciudad natal, pues estoy metida en mil juicios que debo arreglar antes de que termine el año o perderé la seguridad económica que he tenido durante casi diez años (lo que en estos momentos nos mantiene), y bueno, mi mamá esta histérica porque debemos dejar a mi padrastro aquí, ya que no aguantaría un viaje tan largo y esta desconsolada por la culpa (aunque sinceramente, yo estoy rogando porque ya muera mi padrastro. Las condiciones en las que esta son denigrantes, es lo más piadoso que puedo pensar) y me esta pasando su histeria (después de todo esto, me estoy formulando el hecho de dejar de fumar… Aunque terminaría sustituyéndolo por algo peor, seguro).**

**No ****debería andar ventilando mis problemas (vamos, soy Agatha, yo no hago eso sin una dosis de sarcasmo), pero las razones que tengo para avisar esto son muy fuertes, y quería avisar por si acaso llego a desaparecer de fanfiction, antes de que mi madre pierda la cordura y nos mate a los dos y después se suicide… (¡Ahí lo tienen! Ni en un momento como este podía dejar de lado mi acidez).**

**Que mujer mas simpática ¿verdad?…**

**Bueno, en cuanto al capitulo no tengo nada que aclarar (quizás ya ni me acuerdo) así que si tienen una duda, favor de mandarme review. Ya saben que siempre los contesto.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	43. Persecución

**Persecución**

Saya estaba inusualmente cansada ese día. Lo atribuyo a su alimentación, que últimamente iba muy mal, en lugar de espantarse más de lo necesario, auto imponiéndose un estado de paranoia creyendo que en cualquier momento caería dormida mágicamente, como si se tratara de una princesa maldecida por un hechizo, aunque esa seguía siendo una opción demasiado viable (excluyendo el cuento de hadas, claro). Conciente de que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse, pero sin ánimos de ver a nadie, prefirió alejarse un momento de todos los que habitaban en la casa, así que decidió dar una pequeña caminata por la aun inexplorada y enorme mansión donde desde hace varias semanas vivía con su hermana.

En un momento dado, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido completamente. Se encontraba en un pasillo muy extenso en el tercer piso, con puertas en cada lado. Casi se sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, sin saber a donde ir para salir de ahí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el cual llego a ese piso. Se vio tentada a llamar a su hermana para preguntarle donde demonios estaba, pero desistió al imaginar las incontables burlas y bromas que le haría, y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para eso, así que en lugar de amargarse, decidió seguir con su tarea de distracción que hasta el momento no iba tan bien como a ella le habría gustado, y mirando las puertas a su alrededor, abrió una de ellas al azar.

Se encontró con una habitación no muy grande. La verdad parecía que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie entraba, a juzgar por la ligera capa de polvo que cubría los muebles. El tercer piso era el menos decorado, y parecía no ser muy visitado por los habitantes, y en alguna ocasión Diva le había comentado que era en el tercer piso donde Amshel hacia todas _sus cosas_. Saya recordó eso y prefirió mejor entrar y cerrar la puerta del cuarto. No fuera a ser que se topara con él.

Cuando se quedo dentro, se dedico a observar el lugar. Parecía un poco deteriorado y la decoración no iba a juego con las demás habitaciones, era como si el cuarto se hubiera congelado en el tiempo. Parecía que no era un lugar de mucha importancia y a juzgar por las cosas que estaban ahí, casi parecía una habitación de tiliches, aunque extrañamente ordenada.

Saya vio al fondo un escritorio ancho de madera, que era iluminado por una enorme ventana que daba vista al jardín. De hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta, la habitación no tenía foco, la única iluminación que había ahí era la de la luz natural que entraba por la ventana, pero eso no fue lo que mas llamo su atención, si no el montón de fotografías enmarcadas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

Camino hacia el y noto que eran más marcos de los creía. Algunos estaban de pie, otros estaban encimados. Primero observo una extraña fotografía, muy vieja. Se sorprendió mucho al ver en la fotografía a Solomon y Karl, vestidos con ropas como de otra epoca (además, en el marco estaba grabada la fecha en la que fue tomada "1920.11.8") y en medio de ellos, en el centro de la foto, se encontraba una mujer sentada con un vestido de aquellos tiempos, con el cabello recogido y un sombrero que dejaba caer sobre su rostro un velo que lo cubría completamente. Saya no pudo ver quien era la mujer de la foto, pero por pura lógica supuso que era Diva. La foto dejo de atraer su atención cuando vio otra a su lado.

Saya tomo entre sus manos la siguiente foto y vio que había sido tomada en el 4 de Junio de 1943, y en ella se podía ver a Amshel, a Karl, a otro hombre de mediana edad vestido como militar, y a Solomon, vestido de igual forma, pero lo que más la confundió fue que los dos últimos no estaban vestidos como un militar común y corriente. Pudo ver los pequeños emblemas en sus ropas, de un águila acompañados de la cruz esvástica, propia del partido Nazi durante la Segunda Guerra mundial.

A decir verdad le sorprendió mucho. Sabía que los Goldsmith habían estado involucrados con Alemania durante esos tiempos y que habían hecho experimentos en dicho país, pero le impresiono que Solomon estuviera vestido como nazi. Sin duda, él no parecía, o al menos nunca noto, que fuera simpatizante de las ideas nazistas, y la verdad dudaba que lo fuera, así que supuso que sólo era algún tipo de pantalla o alguna conveniencia o trato, sin duda, producto de Amshel.

Saya por alguna razón recordó aquel escándalo que creo el Príncipe Harry cuando fue fotografiado disfrazado como nazi unos días antes de que la Reina Isabel II celebrara los 60 años de la liberación del campo de concentración de Auschwitz. Cuantas cosas pasaban en el mundo, ya fueran irrelevantes o no, y ella no se daba cuenta… no podía evitar lamentarlo. Quien sabe de cuantas cosas se estaría perdiendo, y apenas y sabía algo de historia universal. Frente a cualquier estudiante normal de preparatoria Saya quedaría como una ignorante.

-¡Vaya! Ya no recordaba esa foto- exclamo Solomon, apareciendo detrás de Saya. La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y del susto dejo caer el marco que cayo sobre el escritorio, tirando otros marcos a su lado, aunque el vidrio que protegía la imagen no se rompió.

-¡Solomon!- exclamo Saya volteándose y viendo al caballero detrás de ella, con una sonrisa –¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida, ya que, según ella, había cerrado la habitación al entrar. ¿Cómo es posible que él se metiera sin que ella se diera cuenta?

-Perdón por asustarte- se disculpo Solomon acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa aun más calida –Y discúlpame, pero te estaba siguiendo- argumento encogiéndose de hombros, aunque realmente no estaba avergonzado ni arrepentido. Saya sabía bien que él estaba enamorado de ella y su actitud casi acosadora no era nada nuevo, aunque claro, a nadie le gusta que lo estén siguiendo...

-Ah, eso… esta bien- contesto Saya haciendo un ademán con la mano, indicando que no había problema.

-A todo esto, ¿que haces aquí sola? Casi nadie viene por aquí- inquirió Solomon mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta también de que el cuarto no tenía foco.

-De eso ya me di cuenta- contesto Saya pasando su dedo por la superficie del escritorio y observando el polvo que se había acumulado en la yema de su dedo –Estaba aburrida así que me puse a pasear por ahí… pero me perdí- respondió desviando un poco la mirada al notar que con la ultima frase se había sonrojado. Se sentía medio tonta al haberse perdido en una simple casa, aunque, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no vivía en una mansión.

Solomon río por lo bajo. La torpeza de Saya era adorable.

-Veo que encontraste también las viejas fotos "familiares"- observo Solomon con algo de sarcasmo y acercándose al escritorio, tomando entre sus manos la foto donde aparecía Karl, Diva y él.

-¿Ella… es Diva?-

-Sí, así es- contesto el caballero despreocupadamente –En aquel tiempo Diva se dejo llevar por la superstición de que al tomarte una foto te roban un pedazo de alma, así que exigió salir en la fotografía con un velo que le cubriera el rostro- explico Solomon, quien después agarro la foto que momentos antes Saya había dejado caer.

-Dios, en esta foto estoy hecho un desastre- comento Solomon al verse con cara larga, según él.

-En esa foto… ¿Por qué estas vestido así? No sabia que habías estado con el régimen nazi- pregunto la joven con curiosidad, recargándose en el escritorio.

-Cosas de Amshel- explico brevemente –Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial al proyecto le convenía estar del lado del que en ese momento tuviera mayor poder en Europa, así que hizo un par de tratos con los alemanes y yo tuve que jugar a ser nazi un tiempo, además era el que mejor se acoplaba al papel, aunque fuera holandés… pero no te confundas, no soy nazi, ni racista, ni nada de esos disparates- explico Solomon antes de que Saya llegara a malinterpretarlo. A decir verdad, para él, después de convertirse en caballero, las guerras de los humanos por el color de piel, la religión y la xenofobia le parecían de lo más trivial y aburrido. La única diferencia que existía para él, era, que todos los demás eran humanos, y él un quiróptero.

-¿Eres holandés?- pregunto Saya interesada.

-Si. Nací en Ámstedam-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Y a todo esto… ¿Hagi de donde es?- pregunto Solomon levantando una ceja, haciendo que Saya levantara las suyas y abriera los ojos.

-¿Hagi? ¿Y por qué lo preguntas? Creí que te caía mal-

-¡Y claro que me cae mal! Pero bueno, es sólo por curiosidad. ¿Es ruso, de casualidad?-

-¿Ruso? No- hizo una pausa, como pensando lo que respondería -… Creo que es de Rumania-

-¿Crees?- inquirió Solomon con una media sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

-Digo, es decir, es rumano- corrigió Saya apenada y moviendo las manos estrepitosamente. Era increíble, y debería de darle vergüenza, pensó la joven. Su caballero, durante más de un siglo, quien le había salvado la vida innumerables veces, muchas de ellas poniendo en riesgo su integridad física (literalmente, poniendo su cuerpo entre ella y el golpe) y que no estuviera segura de donde había nacido…

… bueno, tampoco era algo que él le comentara seguido, salvo cuando le pregunto en el Zoológico, siendo Hagi un niño, y Saya no estaba segura de recordarlo con seguridad.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- pregunto Solomon con un tono pícaro, acercándose a Saya, casi acorralándola contra el escritorio y mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

-¿Qué? No- contesto atropelladamente la joven, aunque ahora en esa posición sí estaba un poco nerviosa y más cuando Solomon la miraba con esos ojitos pispiretos… seguramente lo hacia apropósito, pero mientras trataba frenéticamente de pensar en algo para quitarse a Solomon de encima sin parecer descortés, de pronto sus ojos se desviaron a la foto donde salía Solomon y que este sostenía en su mano, y ubico al miliar nazi que los acompañaba en la imagen.

-¡Por cierto!- exclamo de pronto Saya, haciendo que Solomon se sobresaltara por el grito -¿Quién es él? Me parece conocido… pero no sé de donde- murmuro Saya apuntando a la imagen y ladeando al cabeza al encontrar familiar al hombre, aunque no podía recordar de donde exactamente por mucho que se estrujaba el cerebro en ese momento.

-Ah…- susurro Solomon, desilusionado -¿Él?... Era Martin Bormann-

-¡Claro! ¡Ya decía yo! Vi su foto en la escuela, en la clase de historia universal- comento Saya tronando los dedos triunfante, además, le había quitado la inspiración a Solomon.

-También era caballero de Diva- agrego Solomon con una sonrisita, como si se estuviera vengando del intento de Saya de rechazarlo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y donde esta?- pregunto la joven, después de todo, según ella había conocido (o mas bien, había peleado) con todos los caballeros de Diva… exceptuando al rubio.

-Tuve que matarlo- contesto Solomon con indiferencia. Saya abrió los ojos sorprendida. A veces era impresionante el grado de indiferencia que podían tener los caballeros de su hermana entre si, como para matarse entre ellos. No estaba segura, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que _Hagi nunca se atrevería a hacer eso…_

"_Saya, de pronto se dio cuenta de que vivía entre asesinos. Fueran quirópteros o no, cargaban con el hecho de haber terminado con una vida… al igual que ella."_

Inesperadamente, como si de una película de terror se tratara, la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, indicando que alguien detrás de ella estaba tratando de abrirla. Saya miro hacia ella y sin ponerle atención a Solomon, camino hacia ahí… Vaya, Solomon le había puesto llave. _Que aprovechado_, pensó Saya mientras retiraba el seguro y abría.

La visión de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, la dejó perpleja, y en cualquier momento espero a que se desatara una pelea a muerte.

-Hagi- susurro Saya al encontrarse con su caballero, quien la miraba serio, como siempre. Saya no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior preocupada por lo que, seguramente, Hagi estaba pensando. Una puerta cerrada, dentro, Solomon y ella, no era una buena combinación y mucho menos a sabiendas de que Hagi podía llegar a ser muy celoso con su ama, aunque este no lo exteriorizara demasiado. Esas cosas simplemente se sienten.

De pronto, Hagi miro a Solomon con una clara mirada de enojo, a lo cual Solomon simplemente sonrío burlón. Si seguía así, las cosas resultarían como él lo esperaba, incluso, quizás hasta superando sus expectativas.

-Hagi, no es lo que…- comenzó a balbucear Saya tratando de explicar las cosas, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Saya, no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Yo me encargo, sólo déjanos a solas- pidió amablemente. Ante esto, Saya se quedo con una gran duda. Si Solomon pretendía explicarle a Hagi lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, bueno, en realidad no confiaba mucho en él, como aquella vez en que Solomon la secuestro, Hagi llego y el caballero de su hermana le dijo al suyo que ella iba a ser su novia (como si ya le hubiera dicho que sí), pero al menos la reconfortaba el saber que Hagi no era un ingenuo que se dejara llevar por chismes, así que dándose cuenta de que sobraba ahí, opto por mejor hacer lo que Solomon le dijo y retirarse.

-¡Hey, no me mires así!- exclamo Solomon con una de sus molestas y horrendas sonrisas (segun Hagi), mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz –No estaba haciéndole nada. Sólo le mostraba unas fotos que encontró- ante la explicación, Hagi levanto una ceja, aun desconfiado, aunque en realidad, no tenía razones para oponerse a la explicación del rubio. Saya no era tan fácil de convencer (eso él lo tenía mas que claro) y dudaba que Saya se dejara arrastrar por Solomon así como así.

-Adem…- iba a añadir Solomon, pero lo interrumpió Hagi.

-No me importa. No quiero que te le acerques- contesto tajante y al fin, perdiendo los estribos de una manera… medianamente controlada, y casi cortes, que hizo que a Solomon le hirviera la sangre.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y de cuando acá decides sobre ella?- refuto. Hagi se mantuvo en silencio, en parte, porque así era él, por otra parte… porque no tenía manera de contestar lo dicho por su rival. Después de todo él no era nada "más" de Saya salvo su caballero, no era su novio ni nada por el estilo, y aunque últimamente habían tenido muchos más _encuentros cercanos_ que en casi toda su vida como humano y caballero juntas, aun seguían sin ser nada.

-¿Sabes que? Me voy, esta charla me aburre- contesto Solomon bufando un poco y dándole la espalda a Hagi, pero se detuvo unos segundos después -¿Sabes…? Me sorprende que celes tanto a Saya cuando la engañas con Diva. No me parece justo- dijo sin mirarlo, pero mostrando una sonrisa triunfante al aire.

-Yo no la estoy engañando- respondió de inmediato Hagi.

-No. Lo sé, pero, lo harás Hagi. Créeme, lo harás- concluyo Solomon retomando su camino.

* * *

-"_¡Quien demonios se cree, ese estúpido idiota! ¡Ese mal nacido!"_- venia vociferando Hagi mentalmente y hecha una furia mientras caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo del segundo piso _–"¡Yo no soy un traidor como él!_"- se decía de forma casi desesperada mientras se detenía frente a una puerta y la abría estrepitosamente. Había estado buscando el salón donde estaba el bar de la mansión. No acostumbraba tomar, pero estaba de tan mal humor (¡pero tanto!) que un trago no le caería nada mal. Podía aparentar ser muy serio y que nada lo afectaba, pero aunque fuera así, el era como cualquier otro humano u hombre (bueno, eso estaba a discusión…), que también se enoja y se enfurece y que de vez en cuando necesita un respiro, así que a grandes zancadas camino hacia el minibar (comprobando antes que nadie estuviera cerca) y se adentro en la barra buscando algo que le apeteciera.

La verdad, tenían una gran variedad de licores, whisky, vodka, brandy, tequila, ron, pero en ese momento Hagi no tenía ni idea de por cual decidirse, así que tomo una botella al azar, la cual resulto ser whisky. Rápidamente busco un pequeño vaso y lo lleno, llevándose el liquido a la boca y tomándoselo de un sólo trago.

-Eres un alcohólico- dijo una voz divertida, a unos pasos de distancia. Hagi casi escupe el whisky y se vio forzado a toser un poco mientras el alcohol le quemaba la garganta y el estomago. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya lo sabía, y se encontró a Diva sentada sobre la mesa de billar, jugando con las bolas. No dijo nada, pero se pregunto a que hora había llegado la joven, ya que según él, al entrar no había nadie. A veces le daba la impresión de que Diva era una bruja capaz de teletransportarse o algo así. Quien sabe que otros poderes de quiróptero podría tener…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto finalmente, retomando su semblante calmado y alejando la botella de licor. Con Diva tan cerca, eso podía resultar peligroso.

-Nada- respondió ella, sonriéndole –Sólo jugaba- dijo mientras trataba de hacer un malabar con tres pelotas.

-¿Por qué siempre te encuentro a donde sea que vaya?- pregunto mientras se servia más whisky, pero recordó que estaba con Diva y desistió de la idea, temeroso de que pudiera subírsele a la cabeza y terminar haciendo una tontería de la cual seguro se arrepentiría.

-Porque te estoy acosando- respondió Diva riendo por lo bajo mientras seguía con sus malabares con torpeza. Fue por eso que en determinado momento agrego una cuarta bola, las cuales no pudo dominar con sus manos, y una de ellas cayó al suelo rodando por el mismo hasta ir a dar a los pies de Hagi, mientras este pensaba en el alto grado de descaro de Diva.

-¡Ash!- bufo la joven cuando se dio cuenta de que en sus manos sólo estaban tres bolas, así que gruñendo, se puso de pie y camino hacia donde había quedado la bola de billar, la levanto y la dejo sobre la barra, después miro hacia la botella de whisky con falsa distracción.

-¿Te vas a tomar eso?- pregunto cogiendo la botella y tomando directamente de ella varios tragos. La dejo caer pesadamente sobre la barra mientras se agarraba el cuello, gimiendo y con una mueca graciosa, apretando los labios y arrugando la nariz –Que fuerte…- dijo segundos después, y antes de que el ardor se le pasara, volvió a tomar otro trago.

-Deberías tomar mas lento- le aconsejo Hagi.

-¡Ay, no pasa nada!- aseguro la joven con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en las elevadas sillas que acompañaban la barra. Hagi siguió su ejemplo, sentándose en la silla de al lado pero procurando guardar distancia. Se sirvió un poco de whisky y lo tomo con lentitud, mientras Diva prácticamente devoraba la botella con muchas ganas. Hagi de pronto se encontró recordando aquella ocasión en que lo encontró en el bar (el mismo donde hallo a Saya borracha) y pactaron el trato. Por un momento se sintió algo culpable de haber manipulado de esa manera a Saya… pero, lo había hecho por su propio bien, aunque no lo pareciera.

-¿Solomon te esta molestando?- pregunto Diva mientras jugaba con la botella, sacando a Hagi de sus pensamientos, pero este no respondió.

-Ya veo…- susurro la joven después de un largo silencio –Vaya…- dijo después, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-A ti no te molesta Solomon, en realidad- ante esto, Hagi volteo a verla confundido y espero a que prosiguiera, a ver que otra incoherencia le decía, aunque seguramente seria algo que lo fastidiaría –Dejando de lado tus celos…- al escuchar eso, Hagi no pudo evitar torcer la boca ligeramente –Lo que pasa es que te molesta el hecho de que él pudiera decirle a Saya lo que tú no has podido decirle en cien años- exclamo triunfante mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

"_Curioso. Ambas __tienen la costumbre de chasquear los dedos cuando descubren algo…"_

Por otro lado, Hagi no respondió nada y se limito a levantarse, dispuesto a irse. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar las cosas que Diva pudiera decirle, en un claro intento de manipularlo, seducirlo, o lo que sea que la joven reina estuviera buscando, así que se dio la vuelta, pero en ese momento Diva lo agarro del brazo.

-¡No, no te vayas!- le pidió caprichosamente mientras lo sostenía fuertemente del brazo –Esta bien, ya no digo nada… Dios, pero que sensible- murmuro lo ultimo. Hagi lo pensó un poco, y algo suplicante en los ojos de Diva lo obligo a quedarse. Tal vez era compasión o algo así, por lo tanto volvió a sentarse y termino su trago, mientras Diva se adueñaba de la botella.

* * *

Después de una hora, Diva había acabado con la botella entera de whisky y la mitad de una botella de vodka, sin contar que había tomado cinco vasos de tequila de un jalon, y para ese momento ya estaba en un deplorable estado a pesar de que Hagi le dijo que no tomara tanto e incluso trato de alejar las botellas de sus manos, pero ella, obviamente, no le hizo caso.

Diva se reía a carcajada limpia, como una loca. Su cabeza tambaleaba un poco y los movimientos de sus brazos la hacían parecer alguien muy torpe o lenta. Estaba ya despeinada y cuando hablaba (según ella) sólo salían de su boca monosílabos que apenas se entendían. En realidad, parecía estar hablando sola, pero eso no fue todo, al cabo de unos minutos, a Diva le entraron unas tremendas ganas de comenzar a contar unos chistes que había escuchado en la televisión, y de algo no había duda… si Diva intentara ser comediante, se moriría de hambre, ya que la joven de tan borracha, se reía a mitad de los cortos chistes, los cuales parecía que mas bien se contaba a si misma, y Hagi no hacia mucho esfuerzo en tratar de entender lo que decía ya que prácticamente era una tarea imposible, pues Diva decía las palabras atropelladamente y de manera muy torpe, cambiando una letra por otra o pronunciándolas mal, para al final terminar carcajeándose ella sola.

-¡Oh! Re-recordé otro, sí… Este…- y la ultima silaba la alargo como tratando de acordarse de lo que iba a decir -¡Ah, si! _Hashi_, dime, ¿Cuál es la _diferecencia_ entre un esposo y un amante?- e hizo una pausa muy larga, ya que había olvidado la respuesta por momento -¡Ah, si! ¡Treinta minutos!- termino de hablar torpemente, y sus carcajadas volvieron a sonar, mientras miraba a Hagi descolocada.

-¡Ay, ríete! No seas amargado- le dijo golpeándole débilmente el hombro, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber? Nunca te has casado- hablo Hagi después de largos minutos en silencio, sin apartar de él su pétreo semblante.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Hagi!... ¿Acaso me estas _insenuando _que quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunto la joven conciente y divertida de su descares, haciendo una mueca exagerada de sorpresa, sin percatarse de cómo hablaba, pues según ella, estaba hablando de lo más normal.

-…No-

-Ya se que no es nada formal pero _podemas escapararnos _y… este… ¡ah, ir a que nos casen! ¿Qué te parece?- exclamo la joven.

-No gracias- respondió el caballero con seriedad, una seriedad que le estaba costando un poco de trabajo mantener, ya que ver a Diva en ese estado le causaba algo de gracia, y aunque no se atrevía a aceptarlo, era _casi_ adorable.

De pronto, todo ese tonto y torpe encanto se desvaneció, pues el rostro de Diva se puso más pálido de lo normal, su gesto se torno angustiado y se calmo un poco, como la calma que hay antes de una tormenta, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras un par de arcadas se apoderaban de el y ponía cara de asco.

-¿Diva?- la llamo Hagi por la extraña reacción de la joven, y cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, no tuvo tiempo de nada más, sólo hacer una pregunta a medias -¿Vas a…?- y entonces fue muy tarde.

La última arcada se apodero de la garganta de Diva. Ella sintió como algo entre liquido y viscoso viajaba violentamente por su esófago hasta su boca y se vio forzada inclinarse…

y vomito… sobre Hagi.

-¡Dios!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar el pobre caballero cuando la joven inclino su cabeza y el vomito, con un fuerte olor a alcohol, salio por la boca de Diva disparado entre arcadas y escalofríos en el cuerpo de la joven y finalmente cayo sobre sus piernas, ensuciando su saco y pantalón. Hagi de inmediato se levanto asqueado y cubierto de vomito, mientras Diva aun inclinaba la cabeza sacando lo que quedaba de vomito, el cual caía al suelo.

- "_¿Por qué a mi?"_- se lamento Hagi mientras trababa de quitarse de encima el vomito que pudiera. Diva tuvo que recargarse sobre la barra, temblando. Le dolía la garganta horriblemente, ya que se había lastimado por el esfuerzo y no podía parar de toser, además tenia escalofríos y las manos le temblaban sin control. Se sentía terriblemente mareada y débil, y sus piernas no tenían ni el más mínimo gramo de fuerza.

-¿Por qué siempre me toca lidiar con las borrachas?- murmuro el hombre pacientemente, recordando la ocasión en que saco cargando a una borracha Saya de un bar de mala muerte.

"_Bueno, se acabo la fiesta."_

-Diva, creo que deberías ir a dormir- le dijo Hagi acercándose a ella. Diva sólo respondió con un débil gemido de cansancio. Hagi cerro los ojos y suspiro resignado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la silla –Te llevare a tu cuarto- le dijo en voz baja mientras la ayudaba a pararse, pero fue en vano ya que la joven, al poner el primer pie en el suelo, se tambaleo y tuvo que ser sostenida por Hagi, quien se resigno nuevamente y se decidió por mejor llevarla en brazos.

Sin duda, hacer eso no era lo mas apropiado si alguien los veía, y les podía traer miles de problemas, pero no era un caballero sólo de nombre, y no podía dejarla en ese estado ahí tirada, ademas, no había pasado nada, y el que nada debe, nada teme, así que la cargo en brazos, y noto que Diva pesaba casi lo mismo que Saya.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, no pudo evitar verle el rostro. Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía vomito en el cabello, no podía evitar que la joven le recordara a Saya (sin el vomito).

-¿Qué demonios?- Solomon, quien iba _casualmente_ caminando por ahí, se topo con ellos, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su ama en los brazos del caballero de su amada, y estuvo apunto de ir corriendo con Saya y "acusarlo", pero después noto que había vomito escurriendo en la ropa de Hagi y en el cabello de Diva… _bien, eso lo explicaba todo_. Hagi si que tenía fuerza de voluntad, pensó el rubio. No cualquiera era capaz de cambiarle el juego a Diva. Hagi era más difícil de vencer de lo que había creído.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Solomon acercándose. Hagi por un momento se preocupo al pensar en lo que podía pasar, pero noto que el caballero no había malinterpretado nada, así que se calmo.

-Esta ebria- contesto Hagi, y contrario a lo que esperaba escuchar, Solomon comenzó a carcajearse. De alguna forma su risa se parecía a la de Diva.

-¡Y te vomito encima!- exclamo el desgraciado mientras se carcajeaba, hasta que después de unos segundos, recupero el aliento y la compostura.

-Los siento… ¿Sabes? Te entiendo. Cuando Diva estaba en los primeros meses de embarazo, dos veces me vomito encima, y una vez a James- ante lo ultimo, Solomon no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la cara que puso el caballero y como Nathan se burlo de él.

-Dámela, yo me encargo. Le daré una ducha fría y un café para que se le baje la borrachera- se ofreció mientras Hagi le pasaba con cuidado a la joven que apenas y se movía. Cuando la tuvo en brazos, se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse, volteo a ver a Hagi.

-Ah, Hagi, por cierto…- dijo, llamando la atención del caballero, quien lo miro –No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Saya- el aludido no respondió nada, después de todo no tenía nada que decir. Si le decía a Saya o no, no era su problema, después de todo él no había hecho nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, sin embargo, tampoco se confiaba (por lo que decir un "gracias" quedaba descartado) pues Hagi, él, mejor que nadie, sabía muy bien los trastornos y graves consecuencias que podía traer el estar enamorado de la misma chica de la cual otro hombre también lo estaba.

* * *

-Diva, que bárbara, mira como estas- la reprendía Solomon mientras la metía con cuidado a una bañera, pero Diva seguía respondiendo con gemidos, como si quisiera que no la molestaran. La metió de golpe bajo el chorro de agua fría, empapándola en un segundo y por consiguiente también mojándose él, pero no le importo.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- exclamo enérgicamente la joven mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara para evitar que le entrara agua a los ojos, confundida por encontrarse de pronto empapada.

-Estas borrachísima. ¿Cuánto estuviste tomando?- le pregunto Solomon mientras retiraba el vomito del cabello de Diva con las manos y el agua.

-No tanto- murmuro -Sólo tome algo de whisky y vodka- respondió apenas, pero una mirada firme de Solomon la hizo confesar la verdad –Esta bien… y algo de tequila- contesto finalmente mientras la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

-Ay Diva… no quiero saber la cruda que vas a tener mañana- le advirtió el rubio negando con la cabeza, y a decir verdad, compadeciéndola. Pocas veces se había emborrachado tanto como para tener una cruda al día siguiente, pero las ocasiones en que tuvo que pasar por semejante martirio, si era sincero, deseaba estar muerto, y siempre juraba no volver a hacerlo. No comprendía como había gente que era capaz de emborracharse cada fin de semana y pasar por eso todas las semanas.

Pasaron unos segundos más y Diva ya se había calmado, e ignorando la horrible tortura que le esperaba, se mantuvo quieta, hasta que rompió en un caprichoso llanto y se abalanzo sobre Solomon.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio confundido mientras la joven se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-Todo me salio mal… no pude seducirlo- se reprocho la muchacha mientras sollozaba ligeramente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? La cosa era que él se emborrachara, no tú… además, vomitarle encima a tu presa no es la mejor manera de atraerlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Le vomite encima?- pregunto la joven levantando la cabeza, recordando muy vagamente haberlo hecho, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Solomon era verdad, no pudo evitar refunfuñar molesta.

-Mierda. Me lleva la…- dijo, pero no pudo terminar pues nuevamente comenzó a sentir un montón de arcadas en su cuerpo, las cuales la obligaron a retorcerse y volver a vomitar… esta vez, encima de Solomon.

-¡No! ¡Es la tercera vez, por Dios!- exclamo el caballero contemplando su mala suerte mezclada entre jugos gástricos.

* * *

**Hoy es Día de Muertos, y mi idea era adelantar capítulos para que en este Halloween que acaba de pasar, publicar el capitulo que acontecía en dicha fecha, pero me pasaron tantas cosas que no quería ni pensar en ponerme frente a la computadora a escribir, afortunadamente este capitulo lo tenía casi listo y sólo hacia falta pulirlo un poco.**

**Bueno, creo que ya estoy más calmada desde la última vez que publique. Antes mencione que me tomaría un descanso, aunque este será el ultimo capitulo que publique hasta al menos el próximo mes, pues este mismo mes me espera una pesada y larga mudanza, y ya es definitivo, aunque después de estas últimas dos semanas ya no estoy tan estresada y siento un gran alivio. La razón es porque mi padrastro finalmente murió. Murió en el hospital el 17 de octubre, por una intoxicación del hígado por el cáncer hepático. Nunca había visto morir a alguien, ni había estado tan cerca de un cadáver. La última vez que vi uno fue a mi padre biológico dentro del ataúd. No pude evitar recordar la palidez que adoptan las personas en cuanto mueren. Es como si, al momento de morir, se encogieran, pero muy poco, y los labios inmediatamente toman el mismo tono que el resto de la piel, aunque mi padrastro estaba tan intoxicado por el hígado que estaba amarillo y yo recuerdo a mi padre gris. **

**A decir verdad no se que pensar, o sentir. Una parte de mi estaba esperando con ansias su muerte, pues así muchos problemas de mi vida se arreglarían, y se están arreglando, y por otra parte me siento extraña. Ayer pensé "chingado, se me atoro la computadora, voy a decirle a mi papá que me ayude al rato" y recuerdo que ya esta muerto. **

**Debo confesar que me porte sumamente cruel y que conocí una parte de mi personalidad aun más truculenta ante el hecho de desear fervientemente la muerte de alguien que estuvo tantos años conmigo y que me trato igual que una hija. Supongo que estaba enojada con él por enfermarse, pues eso vino a traer el triple de problemas de los que ya tenia, y no lo podía perdonarlo por eso, pero ahora, simplemente estoy… tranquila. Creo que no me siento culpable de sentirme liberada de otro padre enfermo, y ese sentimiento al mismo tiempo me llena de angustia, porque no sé si sentir eso esta bien o mal. Aun recuerdo que mientras lo veía morir, me sentía extraña, con ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo sin poder hacerlo, además ahí estaba la ex pareja de mi padrastro, una vieja de lo más vulgar que apenas nos conoció a mi madre y a mí y ya nos odia y preferí mantener mi temple. Pero cuando fui a avisarle al doctor que ya había muerto, apenas podía hablar y estaba en medio de un patético intento de llanto que me negaba a mostrar o reflexionar si era real o no. En esos momentos me pregunte "¿Agatha sentiría esto? ¿Estaría riéndose o fingiendo pena, como la hipócrita que es? ¿Reaccionaria hipócritamente o con cinismo? ¿Estaré fingiendo yo, o no? ¿Y si Agatha en realidad no es ningún "alter ego" y en realidad soy yo, sólo con otro nombre? ¿Entonces, a como es ella y la he concebido, en que me convierte eso?" Sonara dramático, pero eso fue lo que pensé. Cosa rara que me pusiera a pensar en Agatha Romaniev (o yo) en ese momento, y en este instante no se si la que escribe es ella o yo, Agatha… y sinceramente cualquiera de las dos ya me tiene confundida. **

**La razón por la cual cuento esto es porque, ya le tengo algo de confianza a ustedes, mis lectores, y desde que comencé a escribir este fanfic hace poco más de dos años he ido contando un poco de mi vida en las notas finales, además, no lo tenía contemplado, pero después de la manera tal cruel en la que trate a mi padrastro en su enfermedad, lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicarle este capitulo a él.**

**Así**** que, este capitulo se lo dedico a Valdemar, quien murió el 17 de octubre del 2010 a la edad de 54 años. Prácticamente mi segundo padre, que me crío durante toda mi adolescencia y quizás, mejor padre que el que me engendro. Si no hubiera sido por él probablemente no habría avanzado tanto en mi educación musical, ni habría conocido todas las cosas que conocí y que mi padre jamás me habría enseñado por miedo a su familia e ignorancia. Mi padrastro sabía que escribía, pero jamás le hable concretamente de que escribía fanfics. Yo siempre decía "sólo historias" y siempre quiso leer algo mío, pero jamás se lo permití, así que este capitulo se lo dedico a él y en Día de Muertos. Seguramente hubiera detestado que se lo dedicara en Halloween.**

**No soy muy buena con estas cosas, así que no tengo palabras amables o bonitas, sólo mi sinceridad que a veces puede resultar algo acida, así que, mejor ahí muere. Con respecto al capitulo. Martin Bromann fue un líder nazi, secretario personal de Hitler entre otras cosas, y según he leído, en las fotos que aparecen en el capitulo 12, donde esta Amshel, Solomon, y Karl, el militar que sale ahí es Bromann, y se dice que habría sido caballero de Diva, y que fue asesinado a manos de Solomon por ordenes de Amshel. En esa misma foto Solomon aparece vestido de nazi, aunque seguramente fue cosa de Amshel, pues dudo mucho que, por muy rubio que sea, le interesen tonterías como los ideales del nazismo. También decidí mencionar que era holandés por pura idea de mi madre. Ella dice que así se lo imagina y la verdad yo también. Las palabras mal escritas y en cursiva de los diálogos de Diva son intentos de cómo hablaría una persona borracha. Lo siento, hace más de un año que no me emborracho y no recuerdo como hablan, pero lo intente. Supongo que tendré que sacrificarme con un par de copas para corregir el capitulo verdad…**

**Antes de irme quiero también darle muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, pues hace unos días alcance 300 reviews. Jamás pensé que llegaría a tener tantos, a pesar de que últimamente el fandom de Blood+ esta bastante muerto (como que últimamente la "muerte" me persigue…). Así que muchas, muchas gracias, y espero siga siendo de su agrado mi historia. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	44. Ridículo Juicio

**Ridículo Juicio**

-¿Sabes Saya? Ayer vi algo muy extraño- le comento Solomon, muy discretamente, como si fuera cualquier otro tema mañanero, a la joven Saya, tomando pequeños traguitos de su café. Solomon se había tomado el día libre, así que como hacia buen clima y el día estaba excelente, decidió tomar su café de todas las mañanas en el jardín, y le pidió a Saya que lo acompañara, a pesar de que ella, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de desayunar, y no era de tomar café tampoco.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Saya sin imaginar lo que Solomon le iba a decir, imaginando que seria alguna cosa de su hermana, o quizás, de Hagi… aunque, jamás se imagino algo como lo que estaba apunto de escuchar de labios del rubio.

-Tu hermana ayer estaba muy ebria. ¡La hubieras visto!- exclamo Solomon ahogando una risa, pero disimuladamente calculando cada una de sus palabras para que nada de lo que dijera, sonara forzado o con saña.

-¿Enserio? ¿Se emborracha seguido?- pregunto Saya entre risas. Nunca había visto borracha a su hermana, y a decir verdad la imagen de verla hablando con torpeza y cayéndose le daba mucha gracia.

-Oh, sí. Muy seguido, pero… generalmente lo hace sola, o conmigo y Nathan-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, el caso es que parece que estuvo tomando, sí… pero, con Hagi- contesto, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por aguantar una sonrisa maliciosa que pudiera delatar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Hagi?... No, Solomon, creo que te equívocas. Él no toma- argumento Saya, extrañada.

-Bueno, él no estaba borracho. De hecho estaba llevando a tu hermana a su habitación porque se puso muy mal y al parecer vomitó. De hecho, le vomitó encima a tu caballero- explico Solomon, ahogando esta vez una carcajada con la mano. Ante eso, Saya no respondió nada, pero no pudo evitar torcer un poco la boca, muy pensativa. A decir verdad, jamás imagino a Hagi cargando en brazos a alguien que no fuera ella, además, según Solomon, ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos, seguramente, en el bar de la mansión?

-Solomon, creo que lo estas malinterpretando. Hagi no es del tipo de hombre que deje tirada por ahí a una mujer borracha… lo sé por experiencia- susurro lo ultimo recordando aquella vez en que Hagi la tuvo que sacar a rastras del bar.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Solomon al no escuchar bien lo último.

-Ah, no, nada. No dije nada- se apresuro a contestar la apenada joven.

* * *

Saya también era una excelente actriz, al menos cuando se lo proponía, y ante Solomon disimulo bastante bien, pero ciertamente lo que él le dijo la dejo con algo de duda. Conocía a Solomon, y sabía muy bien que él estaba enamorado de ella, y con el tiempo había observado que las personas enamoradas eran capaces de todo por quitar a la competencia de en medio, por eso se quedo pensando si era cierto lo que decía el caballero o no, así que después de pensarlo (en realidad no lo pensó dos veces, pues la intriga la mataba) decidió comprobarlo por si misma.

A medio día fue hacia la habitación de su hermana. Si ella había tomado tanto como para vomitar, era seguro que ese día estaría tirada en la cama con una cruda de los mil demonios, y de hecho, no la había visto en todo el día.

Cuando llego a la habitación, la abrió muy lentamente, y mientras la abría, la ansiedad dentro de ella la carcomía, y una incomoda sensación de calor le revolvía el estomago, pero se aguanto y entro muy discretamente para no despertarla. Se encontró a Diva tumbada en la cama y enredada con las sabanas. Había una taza de café negro y bien cargado a medio terminar, ya frío, sobre el buró, y el aspecto de Diva dictaba que estaba teniendo un muy mal y doloroso día. La cruda ahí estaba… entonces, lo que había dicho Solomon era verdad.

¿Qué podía hacer en ese caso? Jamás se imagino a Hagi cargando a otra mujer que no fuera ella... mucho menos a su hermana. El hecho de imaginarlo cargando a su hermana le producía una especie de sentimiento que la estaba haciendo hacer muecas no muy agradables. Supuso, que de nuevo, se trataban de celos. No era la primera vez que los sentía. Ya varias veces había estado celosa a causa de Hagi, y tenía que aceptarlo de una buena vez. Celaba a Hagi, porque era su caballero, había estado prácticamente toda su vida con ella, y le costaba mucho soportar la idea de verlo acercarse a otra… sobretodo cuando la actitud de Hagi, aunque bastante discreta, era lo suficientemente obvia para darse cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque no fueran nada más que ama y caballero, para ella, el que él intentara hacer algo con otra mujer que no fuera de la que estaba enamorado (quien en este caso, era Saya) no podía interpretarlo de otra forma más que la de una traición. Una traición a su juramento como caballero y a su amor por ella.

De hecho Saya sabía eso desde un principio. Los primero meses lo dudo bastante, y pensó que esa actitud era simplemente por la necesidad que tenía Hagi de protegerla y estar a su lado porque era su caballero, pero conforme paso el tiempo, ella pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo se quedo callada, por vergüenza, y por falta de tiempo e interés en el tema mientras se dedicaba a matar quirópteros uno tras otro, y llego al punto en que simplemente ignoro eso; simplemente no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, y también por otra parte porque se sentía terriblemente culpable por hacer que Hagi estuviera condenado a una vida eterna y solitaria por su causa, y por ultimo, por la promesa que lo había hecho hacer. El amor que se puede tener por una persona puede complicar el que este te asesine con sus propias manos.

En conclusión, algunas veces había que ignorar ciertas cosas, para que más adelante, otras más importantes, pudieran llevarse a cabo… pero ahora, todo era diferente. Ahora ella estaba con su hermana, y aunque se arrepentía de haberse ido con ella, sentía que ya no tenía las fuerzas ni la voluntad, ni el suficiente odio para hacer algo, ni mucho menos la cara de hacerlo. Por eso ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

_La guerrera Saya se redujo a… nada._

_¿Ridículo, no lo crees?_

_

* * *

_Estaba… enojada. Más precisamente, estaba extrañamente furiosa. Pero era una furia calmada, silenciosa, discreta, inexistente para todos menos ella. Lo que Solomon le había dicho era cierto, y la verdad, aunque confiaba en su caballero, no sabía que pensar. Después de haber vivido todas esas experiencias sorpresivas, y desagradables, sea dicho de paso, la chica ya no podía darse el lujo de estar segura de nada… ni de nadie. Saya conocía a su hermana, sabía como era su actitud… libertina, al menos a su forma de ver (no podía evitarlo, aun conservaba ciertas costumbres del siglo XIX), en si, era demasiado promiscua, tanto con sus caballeros, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta con los humanos (después de todo en ese aspecto Diva no discriminaba, sobretodo a la hora de alimentarse), y el hecho de saber que Hagi era su caballero, por lo tanto, también el novio de Diva, no le ayudaba mucho.

Estaba celosa, para que hacerse la tonta. No desconfiaba de Hagi, desconfiaba de su hermana, y cuando cayo la tarde, no pudo aguantar un momento más encerrada en esa enorme casa en donde, por más que lo intentaba, no se hallaba, así que sin avisarle a nadie se marcho a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y caminar un rato, calmarse, y pensar bien las cosas. Si algo había aprendido era a no tratar los asuntos con las vísceras. La playa en los Hamptons no estaba lejos de la mansión, así que se dirigió ahí sin perder tiempo. En Okinawa, cuando estaba confundida o necesitaba estar sola, siempre iba a la playa. Tal vez no era el mismo color del agua del mar o la arena, aquí era más frío, más gris que el caluroso clima de Okinawa, pero al final de cuentas el mismo concepto.

Para cuando llego a la playa esperaba encontrarse con un montón de turistas ricos disfrutando del buen tiempo, pero la verdad es que había pocas personas. Un par de niños jugando con un perro, vio pasar a una mujer ejercitándose y corriendo por la orilla, y un poco más lejos, dentro del agua, a una pareja salpicándose uno a otro entre risas.

Saya se dejo caer sobre la arena y se quito los zapatos, y acerco sus pies hacia donde golpeaba ligeramente la marea. El agua estaba un poco fría, pero no demasiado, y de pronto se pregunto si habría medusas en el agua.

Ahora que lo recordaba, había encontrado a Diva en el cuarto de Hagi dos veces; bueno, una vez nada más, la segunda fue lo del asunto del zapato de su hermana que tanto la altero. Ahora no sabía que pensar. No desconfiaba de Hagi, definitivamente, él le había demostrado demasiadas veces que le era fiel casi de una manera… obsesiva, y tenía la certeza de que él estaba enamorado de ella, de eso estaba segura, pero seguía haciéndose un poco la tonta. No podía evitarlo, de la que desconfiaba era de su hermana.

Ella era… _una puta_. No había razón para no dudar que ella se sintiera, tal vez, atraída a Hagi, y conociéndola, intentaría meterse con él, tal vez… pero, ¡Eran hermanas, por Dios! Diva sabía perfectamente, aunque nunca se lo dijo, de que ella sentía algo por Hagi, aunque no estaba segura de qué exactamente. Aunque Saya mucho tiempo lo ignoro y se excusaba a si misma diciéndose que sólo le atraía físicamente, pues después de todo Hagi era un hombre atractivo, y ella, prácticamente una anciana con cara y mente de adolescente, y eternas hormonas burbujeantes, ya no podía negarse más, pero era demasiado miedosa y aun sentía que no había algún tipo de futuro normal entre los dos.

Lo único que Saya deseba era un futuro normal… con alguien normal. Pero Hagi no es una persona normal, ni nadie de los que ella conociera. Y ahora, hasta el futuro le parecía demasiado incierto como para poder considerar uno dentro de su vida. Sentía que su vida y futuro eran inexistentes, y que sólo vivía por pura inercia, desde que dejara de lado el objetivo de matar a su hermana.

Después de reflexionar un poco, pensó que tal vez sólo estaba exagerando las cosas (es decir, ¿por qué no? después de todo por muchos años que tuviera encima, su mentalidad inevitablemente seguía siendo la de una adolescente), pero aun así, estaba celosa, enojada, confundida y llena de dudas, y no podía culparse ¿Quién no se pondría así, a sabiendas de que tu hermana es una promiscua, desesperada por ser madre, y que la persona que te ama y es tu compañero incondicional es el único que puede darle hijos?)... como sea, pensó Saya. No iba a decirle nada a su hermana de todas formas, tampoco a Hagi, mucho menos a él, después de todo él no tenía la culpa (aunque si era honesta consigo misma, Saya hubiera preferido que su caballero dejara a Diva tirada en el suelo), así que agobiada, tanto como en aquellos no lejanos tiempos en que peleaba "oficialmente" contra ella, se dejo caer sobre la arena mientras el agua fría le mojaba los pies.

-¿Saya?- la aludida abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Solomon? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella con desgano, mientras se sentaba.

-Nada en especial. Acabo de salir de trabajar, así que salí a dar una vuelta por aquí- contesto el rubio despreocupadamente.

-Sí, aja… creí que tenias el día libre- contesto Saya con ironía y mirándolo acusadoramente, con una ceja levantada.

-Este bien, me descubriste. Vine porque sabía que estabas aquí-

-Oh…- fue la simple respuesta de Saya, quien seguía con su semblante desanimado. Era casi alarmante.

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto Solomon con preocupación, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, sin importarle que la arena pudiera ensuciarle el traje blanco.

-Nada, es que…- dijo con la voz apagada -… es por lo que me dijiste en la mañana-

-¿Lo de tu hermana borracha y…?-

-Sí, sí, eso. Al principio no te creí, así que fui a ver a Diva a su habitación y… efectivamente, estaba cruda. Parecía gato atropellado- comento Saya riendo al recordarla ahí tirada, y aunque esperaba que su acompañante también riera, no escucho palabra alguna salir de su boca.

-Lo siento, no debí habértelo dicho nada. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal- se disculpo Solomon mirándola, mientras el agua y la arena mojada que venia con ella le comenzaba a ensuciar los zapatos.

-No te preocupes… yo sólo… no sé, supongo que estoy enojada-

-¿Con Hagi o Diva?-

-No lo sé-

Entonces, hubo un largo silencio, antes de que Saya volviera a hablar mientras observaba que comenzaba a atardecer.

-¿Sabes? Hagi no siempre fue así- dijo de pronto, con aire de nostalgia.

-¿Y como era?- inquirió Solomon, picado por la curiosidad.

-Bueno… No siempre fue así de inexpresivo y serio… cuando lo conocí, él era un niño, y la verdad es que no nos llevábamos nada bien. Él era bastante rebelde e insolente, y yo demasiado egoísta y caprichosa… tal vez tanto como Diva- dijo con ironía observando como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo borgoña, mientras la mitad del sol se escondía detrás del horizonte del mar.

-Después, nos hicimos amigos. Fue mi único amigo en ese entonces. Pero cuando vivíamos en el Zoológico él no era así de serio, al contrario. Hagi, aunque no lo creas, sonreía bastante y hasta se reía pero… después de lo que le hice en Vietnam, él se volvió a como es ahora- dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba impidiéndole respirar y temía comenzar a llorar.

Solomon guardo sumo silencio, a sabiendas de que había más que escuchar.

-Creo que… jamás me perdono lo que le hice. En Vietnam, y lo sé, él me tuvo miedo… y huyo de mi- susurro, y contrario a su voluntad, una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, la cual se arranco de la cara bruscamente.

-Saya, no te culpes por eso. No fue tu responsabilidad haber perdido el control en Vietnam. No sabias lo que estabas hacie…-

-Sí lo sabia- interrumpió Saya, con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus rodillas, avergonzada, culpable, sintiéndose como una acusada frente a un juez, que curiosamente resultaba ser ella misma. Habría jurado escuchar como le preguntaba esa doble suya, con aire severo e implacable: _¿Cómo se declara la acusada? _Y responderse: _Culpable._

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio. Solomon se quedo, primero en shock, después pensó que la culpabilidad de Saya llegaba mas allá de lo que imaginaba, comenzando a afectarle mucho más de lo que parecía.

-¿Qué?- inquirió el rubio confundido.

-Que sí lo sabia- contesto Saya tajante –Yo… sí, perdí el control pero… yo… es decir…- tartamudeo, y viendo que era inútil, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse –Sí sabia. Podía reconocer a Hagi, a los humanos, a los quirópteros, sabia quienes eran, pero… sólo quería matarlos a todos- ante sus ultimas palabras a Saya se le corto la voz.

-Saya… Sé que te sientes culpable, pero no debes culparte de esa manera tan cruel, no te pongas más peso encima- trato de animarla, pero Saya de inmediato se levanto de un salto.

-¡¿Tú que sabes? ¡No me estoy culpando! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Estoy harta de que todo el mundo crea que me hago la victima!- estallo, para luego guardar un tenso silencio, y se sintió un poco más culpable (todavía) de haberle gritado a Solomon. Él sólo quería ayudarla, era increíble que respondiera de esa forma.

-Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie…- susurro, como si hablara de un terrible secreto que ni el viento debía escuchar -En Vietnam, sí sabia a quienes estaba… matando- hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente –Pero no podía detenerme- dijo agarrando fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar como una chiquilla. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, y hacia enormes esfuerzos por tratar de no pensar en ello. Ella podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer. Cuando perdió el control, no podía detenerse, sólo quería matar, y aunque todos creían que en ese momento ella no podía reconocer a nadie, incluso a Hagi, era todo lo contrario. Mientras atacaba humanos y atacaba a Hagi, sí sabía quien era, perfectamente, pero sólo quería matarlo, como a todos los demás.

Luego, Solomon se levanto con tranquilidad. Saya recordó que le había gritado.

-Siento haberte gritado- se disculpo la joven.

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, acercándose a ella –Esta bien, Saya. No es tu culpa- Saya en ese momento tuvo unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo. Su sonrisa era tan reconfortante al igual que sus palabras, y necesitaba tanto consuelo. Solomon pareció darse cuenta de ello.

-Si quieres, puedo abrazarte- ofreció el rubio con coquetería, aunque era sincero en sus intenciones de reconfortarla. Saya sonrío, al fin logrando tragarse las lágrimas que no alcanzaron a salir, y abrió un poco los brazos en señal de respuesta. Solomon ni tarde ni perezoso tomo el gesto y la abrazo fuertemente.

Cómo necesitaba un abrazo, pensó Saya. En los brazos de Solomon se sentía tan segura, tanto como se sentía en los brazos de Hagi, sin embargo, de eso, no pasaba a más. Pensó entonces que había cometido un error. Era posible que Solomon malinterpretara las cosas, y tampoco quería lastimarlo, pero por ese momento, no quiso pensar en ello. No quería pensar en nadie más, sólo en si misma. Cada vez se hartaba más y más de pensar en los demás, de estar al pendiente de todo el mundo menos de ella. Sí, era un sentimiento egoísta, sobretodo porque todo lo que estaba pasado era su culpa, pero hasta una culpable condenada como ella necesitaba algo de comprensión, o un descanso, por breve que este fuera.

Necesitaba una confesión antes de ser ejecutada.

"_Después de todo, no puedes intentar salvar a la humanidad primero, después aliarte con tu enemigo, y después sufrir un arranque de celos y sinceridad, y finalmente declararte culpable, sin sentirte un poquito cansada"_

Segundos después Saya rompió suavemente el abrazo, y bajo ligeramente la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, creo- el rubio sonrío al ver que de algo había servido. Sabía que Saya no estaba enamorada de él (aun), pero guardo esperanzas, y en lugar de entristecerse por eso, miro hacia el mar, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, arrojando unos rayos ámbar aun más intensos al cielo. Los últimos del día. Solomon camino hacia la orilla, y después se quito los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Saya levantando una ceja cuando Solomon ya se quitaba los calcetines.

-Hace mucho que no me meto al agua- Solomon dejo los zapatos botados por ahí.

-¿Te vas a meter?- exclamo Saya -¿Con todo y traje? Se va a arruinar-

-Sólo serán los pies- y tal como dijo, metió los pies desnudos al agua del mar, pero las olas chocaron contra sus talones con fuerza, salpicándole el pantalón.

-¿No quieres meterte?- le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ni loca. No después de ver esa película- exclamo Saya negando con la cabeza.

-¿Película? ¿Cuál?-

-Esa película de Steven Spielberg, "Tiburón"- contesto Saya, recordando como hace unos días, estando muy aburrida, tomo una de las películas que había en el sala de televisión, al azar, y se topo con una vieja película de los setentas que trataba sobre un terrible tiburón que aterrorizaba a los bañistas en la Isla Amity.

-¿Que tal si hay un tiburón como esos aquí?- dijo Saya, ligeramente temerosa, con inocencia. Sabía que sonaba como una tonta, y que en realidad un tiburón no podía hacerle nada… pero la verdad no quería comprobarlo.

-Pero eso pasaba en la Isla Amity- dijo Solomon con una sonrisa.

-No importa. No… no pienso meterme. Además… arruinaría mi ropa- dijo, fingiendo preocupación, pues al final de cuentas a ella que demonios le importaba la ropa. Digo, era agua, todo fuera como eso. Pero la verdad es que la película, aunque a cualquiera chico de su "edad" viviendo en la actualidad le hubiera parecido de risa (gracias al avance en efectos especiales, los cuales en aquel tiempo no había), sí la había asustado un poco. De hecho era muy miedosa, por muy reina quiróptero que fuera. Incluso cuando estuvo viviendo en Okinawa, evitaba meterse al mar cuando por ahí comenzaba a haber rumores de que había habido un ataque de tiburón o que había medusas, rumores que casi nunca eran confirmados. Incluso era capaz de taparse los ojos viendo una película de miedo por evitar encontrarse con el espectro o el monstruo de la película de turno. Bastante irónico para alguien que había encarado a la muerte más de una vez.

-Bueno… está bien, está bien- dijo Solomon cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, como resignado. Saya suspiro aliviada al creer que el caballero no insistiría más… cuando de pronto fue bruscamente jalada del brazo y para cuando acordó estaba sentada, gracias al empujón, dentro del agua, mientras Solomon se carcajeaba.

Saya se quedo boquiabierta un largo momento, mientras las pequeñas olas del agua golpeaban su cuerpo y salpicaban su rostro.

-¡Oye…! ¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Saya entre enojada, sorprendida y… alegre, para ser sincera. El agua de mar, fresca en esa época del año, resultaba sumamente relajante como si estuviera en pleno spa, además la acción le pareció tan tonta, absurda e infantil que no podía evitar sentirse nada más que bien.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fueras a molestarte…- dijo Solomon creyendo haber cometido un error y tendiéndole su mano a la joven para que esta se levantara. Esta mantuvo su semblante falsamente ofendido, hasta que repentinamente lo miro desafiante, y como venganza, con ambas manos lo salpico de agua.

El rubio no se quedo atrás, y a pesar de que el saco de su traje para esas alturas ya estaba empapado (gracias a Saya), prácticamente pasó de ser un hombre de "veintitantos", a un niño de siete años jugando con otra joven que había sufrido la misma "metamorfosis".

* * *

Sinceramente… no sabía que pensar. Bueno, sí sabia, pero le era tan incomodo y chocante que no quería ni pensar en ello. Los vio a ambos jugando como niños en la playa, y contrarrestando con su efímera felicidad, Hagi sintió una extraña (pero bien conocida) sensación de pesadez en el abdomen. Como si se hubiera tragado un galón de acido y se estuviera intoxicando con el pesado veneno, quemándole las entrañas sin control, como si hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para tomarse semejante cosa… pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tomarse un galón de acido seria más tolerable que ver esa escenita de película… o mejor, todo seria perfecto si pudiera arrojarle a Solomon un galón de acido en su carota.

Está bien, sí, se declaraba culpable, los estaba espiando. Había tomado un lugar lo bastante alejado para pasar inadvertido (cosa un poco difícil al estar en una playa casi desierta), y aunque había alcanzado a verlo todo, no había podido escuchar ni pizca de la conversación, que al parecer, había sido bastante interesante, pero para su infortunio, ni idea de que habían hablado, lo único que sospechaba es que había sido algo… en serio, quizás demasiado grave, a juzgar por como reacciono Saya en algunas ocasiones (prefería llamarlo así, "_reacciones y ocasiones_", porque no quería ni recordar cuando esta se dejo abrazar por él, o comenzaría a vomitar bilis).

Hagi sintió otro punzante golpe en el abdomen cuando, se dio cuenta de que, por unos instantes, Solomon parecía ocupar su lugar, no en ese tiempo actual y caóticamente desenfrenado, sino cuando él aun tenía la capacidad de reírse y sonreír, cuando vivía en el Zoológico con Saya. Ahora todo había cambiado, Saya ya no era la misma, y tampoco él era el mismo de antes. Ya no estaban en Francia, en una cómoda mansión e ignorante vida, ahora estaban perdidos en Nueva York, en una ridícula playa de ricos.

_¿__Ridículo, verdad Hagi? Estas perdiendo a Saya de una manera tan ridícula y absurda, que ni sabes por donde te llega el golpe. Mira, que ahora hasta sordo eres._

-Cállate, Diva- espeto Hagi en voz baja, creyendo que aquella voz pertenecía a la entrometida chica. Volteo hacia atrás, esperando verla, impresionado de que pudiera despertar de esa horrible cruda y alcanzarlo hasta ese lugar y tener la conciencia despejada como para burlarse de él, pero detrás no había más que enormes y suntuosas casas de verano.

_¿Diva? Yo no soy Diva. Recuerda que ella tiene resaca._

_

* * *

_**¡Que felicidad! Sip, me da felicidad actualizar este ****día. Es el ultimo del año, y no se como, pero para cuando den las doce intentare "formatearme". (Sí, lo saque de Facebook). **

**Antes de seguir, disculpen el retrazo. Como se imaginaran, ya estoy en mi ciudad natal, (a todo esto, hace poco hubo una balacera muy cerca de mi casa, así que si desaparezco del Messenger, del Facebook y de Fanfiction por más de dos meses, ya se la saben, es porque estoy muerta). Me costo tres días de viaje en carro y recorrer más de la mitad del país para poder llegar, y llegue hace un mes, pero no me había dado tiempo de terminar de corregir este capitulo, además, los problemas no acaban, pero me reservo el hablar de ellos… ¡porque me he enterado de cada cosa! que aun me falta por digerir. En cuanto a lo demás, finalmente estoy inscrita en la universidad, en la carrera de psicología. ¡Agarrense! Agatha Romaniev va para psicóloga, ¿Cómo la ven?**

**En fin. Lamento el haber dejado a Diva como una promiscua, pero siempre he creído que ese es el concepto en el que Saya tiene a su hermana. En cuanto a la escenita entre Solomon y Saya, me invente que Saya, al perder el control en Vietnam, sí, no podía controlarse, pero que igualmente sí estaba conciente como para saber a quienes estaba matando, incluyendo al lastimar a Hagi. Este capitulo fue una especie de confesión, como dentro de un juicio ridículo donde tu propia conciencia es tu juez. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que estoy plasmando lo que estoy viviendo con los mil juicios que tengo encima y que no encuentro ni por donde empezar y terminar, y en cuanto a la conciencia, el fantasma de mi padre biológico y de mi padrastro pareciera que comienzan a perseguirme. No puedo ver fotos de ninguno de los dos sin sentir sobre mi su mirada acusadora, como si me dijeran: "**_**Tú me mataste**_**". Es como si mi padre biológico me dijera: "**_**Por tu culpa, me deje morir**_**" y mi padrastro me dice: "**_**Tú me deseaste la muerte**_**". **

**Ándale… ¡y eso que voy a ser psicóloga! xD **

**Por cierto, las palabras en cursiva, que en este**** capitulo de cierta manera interactuaron con Hagi, son palabras de la "narradora". Algo así como la Diosa omnipotente que juega a su antojo con los personajes, que en este caso, vendría siendo yo. Sí, bastante narcisista la idea, pero el incluirme como una especie de titiritera fue una idea a la cual no pude resistirme, pero no se confundan, no pienso hacer un self-insert, sino incluirme como un personaje que lo ve todo y lo sabe todo, que de vez en cuando se da el lujo de jugar más abiertamente con los personajes, e incluso advirtiéndoles ciertas cosas (eso lo verán mas adelante), y al mismo tiempo hacerlos caer en mi trampa. Así que de ahora en adelante verán esas palabras en cursiva más seguido, aunque en cuanto a eso casi todo es improvisación.**

**En fin, tengo que comenzar a arreglarme para la pachanga de fin de año. Espero se la hayan pasado bien en Navidad y se diviertan hoy. ¡Mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo! (no puedo creer que dijera eso…).**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	45. Obertura

**Obertura**

La ciudad de Nueva York había sucumbido al tan controversial Halloween, como sucedía todos los años, que durante la mitad del otoño retacaba los almacenes con todo tipo de adornos, artefactos, accesorios y extravagancias para usarse sólo por una noche. Un despilfarre de dinero en nombre del "Día de Brujas". El enorme Central Park se tiño de los usuales tonos naranjas, cafés, dorados y ocres, y las hojas de sus árboles caían secas al suelo con la brisa otoñal. El verano había pasado, para alivio de todos aquellos que no tenían aire acondicionado en casa, y aunque la gran manzana era una ciudad sumamente ajetreada, la brisa fresca del otoño calmaba los ánimos que se caldeaban durante los golpes de calor que habían azotado la ciudad durante el verano de ese año, mientras los ambientalistas aseguraban que era el cambio climático la razón de tan tedioso clima y los religiosos una vez más debatían sobre el mensaje satánico que traía consigo el Halloween y las navajas o los venenos introducidos en las golosinas entregadas a los pequeños monstruos que salían de casa en casa.

Y aunque la mayoría de la gente se preocupaba muy por encima de esas cosas, y otros más se convertían en verdaderos fanáticos, Diva no podía estar más desconectada con la realidad y el mundo, aunque este estuviera apunto de sucumbir a una tormenta solar o ser atacada por el mismo diablo, pues la fecha que se acercaba, a pesar de ser nueva para ella, le había maravillado. Halloween estaba cerca, a semana y media de hecho, y Diva no podía estar más ansiosa.

Días atrás no tenía idea de que trataba, sabía de algunas cosas, como que los humanos en muchas partes del mundo se disfrazaban, iban a fiestas, adornaban las casas como "casas embrujadas", con tumbas en los jardines, brujas voladoras en los techos, murciélagos en las paredes y maquinas de humo, y los niños salían a pedir dulces con sus mejores disfraces, usando como objetivo las casas mejor adornadas, en busca de buenos dulces. A decir verdad hasta hace años atrás esas fechas las pasaba de largo porque estaba ocupada en otras cosas, además de que no le interesaban las festividades de los humanos, pero no fue hasta que su hermana Saya le contó que, mientras vivió en Okinawa, celebro una vez (la primera vez) Halloween, pues en su escuela hicieron una pequeña fiesta, y fue por eso que le entro el interés por celebrar también dicha fecha, sobretodo cuando supo que se podía salir a la calle disfrazada de lo que se le diera la gana a uno e irse de juerga.

Imagínate, todo un espectáculo del inframundo, dejando a los más temibles monstruos y a los más oscuros miedos de los humanos como simples payasos de fiesta. Esa era la idea perfecta de Diva de una noche de diversión y humor negro. Ver a los patéticos humanos tratando de reírse de sus propios miedos.

Saya apenas y había notado la fecha cercana, y sólo la recordó gracias a que su hermana le dijo que seria divertido disfrazarse e irse por ahí. Sinceramente a la mayor no le entusiasmaba mucho la fecha. Anteriormente jamás la había celebrado, más que aquella vez en Okinawa y muy por encima (quizás no debió comentarle esa anécdota a su hermana, pensó), además de que la idea de Diva de irse de fiesta por ahí, le traía muy malos presagios. Estaba casi segura de que si accedía, su hermana no perdería la oportunidad de matar a un par de humanos, y definitivamente era lo último que quería.

Sin embargo no se quedo callada. Le dijo que ella no sería cómplice de un asesinato por pura diversión, aun atormentada por sus fantasmas, esa jueza idéntica a ella que poco tiempo atrás la había declarado culpable y la había condenado, y por supuesto su aun persistente empatía por los seres humanos, pero Diva insistió e insistió tanto… que incluso prometió que se "portaría bien".

-¡Ay, por favor Saya! ¡No seas aguafiestas!- exclamo Diva una vez más, tratando de convencer a su hermana.

-No Diva… Te conozco, sé lo que haces cuando sales a "divertirte". El que este contigo, no significa que este de a cuerdo con que mates humanos por diversión- argumento Saya con seriedad.

-No los mato… me alimento- reitero agriamente y rolando ambos ojos. Cómo le molestaba que su hermana sacara a relucir su todavía apego a los humanos… y es decir, ¡sin razón alguna! Porque no tenía pensado matar a ningún humano… sin embargo, sí tenía pensado… hacer algunas travesuritas, que definitivamente a Saya no le gustarían, claro que… no tenía porque enterarse.

Finalmente, y después de un largo rato de discusión, Diva logro convencer a Saya de ir a celebrar Halloween, eso sí, disfrazadas, aunque a Saya no le gusto mucho la idea pero después de todo, ¿Qué chiste tenía celebrar Halloween sin un buen disfraz? Aunque la única condición de Saya era que tendrían que ir con Solomon y Hagi, más como "escoltas" que otra cosa, para evitar que Diva hiciera de las suyas con las inocentes imitaciones de brujas y Dráculas que estuvieran festejando esa noche.

Diva accedió gustosa, después de todo ella también tenía pensado llevarlos a ambos, a Solomon, porque lo necesitaba… y a Hagi también, para dar el golpe.

Finalmente Diva le comento a Nathan sobre eso, y le pidió que las ayudara con los disfraces. Este ni tarde ni perezoso aceptó. Halloween no era una fecha que le gustara mucho, de hecho hasta cierto punto la consideraba vulgar y superflua al ser tan modificada por los americanos, pero Halloween también significaba extravagancia y fiesta, y vestir a Diva era uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Siempre había una nueva faceta de Diva que sacar a relucir, y en una noche como esa podía darse vuelo con su modelo y musa personal.

Al día siguiente las gemelas y los caballeros se dirigieron a la ciudad de Nueva York. Solomon había aceptado gustoso el acompañarlas a celebrar Halloween; una, porque era una oportunidad única para cortejar a Saya; dos, porque él era parte del plan de Diva que ellos mismos habían ideado durante tanto tiempo, y era una oportunidad que difícilmente volvería a presentarse, aunque eso sí, estaba un poco temeroso al saber que Nathan ayudaría a elegir los disfraces. Es decir, no se le fuera a ocurrir sugerirle el disfrazarse como uno de los chicos de Village Boys. Por otro lado, Hagi había ido un poco a regañadientes, más que nada porque, desde que vio a Saya tan feliz con Solomon en la playa, no se sentía con ánimos de nada y tenía la moral por los suelos, y en segunda, ver a Solomon le revolvía las entrañas y en tercera porque también iba Nathan, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse disfrazado y mucho menos con un traje que el rubio fuera a elegir, no se le fuera a ocurrir vestirlo de stripper o a saber cual barbaridad.

Después de un largo camino y de haber sorteado el tráfico, Nathan ubico una tienda que le había recomendado un buen amigo del teatro, que se especializaba en disfraces y lugar a donde acudían algunos de los vestuaristas de los musicales de Broadway, ubicado en Queens.

Diva y Nathan iban muy animados, Solomon… un poco, aunque Saya y su caballero no tanto, y este último se mantuvo todo el tiempo al margen, mirando todo como ausente.

Dentro del lugar había mucho de donde elegir. Saya pasó por la sección de disfraces de diablo, de brujas y hasta de Disney. En un momento dado Diva le dijo con sarcasmo que se disfrazara de la Bella Durmiente, a lo que Saya respondió con mordacidad que ella se vistiera de Cruella de Vil (ya que tanto el personaje como su hermana estaban igual de desquiciadas, aunque en vez de buscar perritos dálmata su hermana buscaba humanos).

-No sé Nathan… no me decido- dijo Diva decepcionada al no encontrar un disfraz que la convenciera. Hurgó en los disfraces de chicas alemanas, de enfermeras, monjas y vedettes, pero ninguno le había gustado.

-Bueno… creo que… ¡Ah, ya se!- exclamo Nathan corriendo hacia una sección al otro lado del lugar, emocionado. Había visto unos disfraces maravillosos de pin-up*, y al cabo de unos momentos encontró uno que le sentaría de maravilla a Diva.

-¿Qué tal este?- dijo regresando con el traje en mano. Diva lo vio un poco dudosa, y observo la fotografía de la modelo. Era una joven en pose coqueta fumando de una boquilla, ataviada con un corto vestido de rayas blancas y negras, con la bandera de Francia bordada en el hombro, y un grueso cinturón rojo acentuaba la cintura. Un par de guantes negros de satén daban el último toque y unas medias negras de ligero sobresalían sobre los muslos y la corta falda. La boina roja se coronaba sobre el cabello corto y negro de la modelo.

-No sé… ¿No te parece un poco atrevido?- inquirió Diva al observar que los muslos estaban casi expuestos, y el vestido sólo tapaba lo estrictamente necesario.

-Ay Diva… como si realmente te importara- contesto Nathan levantando una ceja con picardía. Diva aun así lo pensó un poco… ¿Podría ese disfraz funcionar?... Definitivamente sí, se dijo.

-Está bien- dijo Diva con una sonrisa maliciosa –Me lo llevo- afirmo, y acto seguido, volteo a ver a su hermana, quien seguía un poco baja de ánimos en medio de todos los disfraces, sin encontrar uno que le agradara.

-¿Ya te decidiste Saya?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-No…-

-¿Qué tal si te disfrazas de vampiresa?- sugirió Nathan a modo de broma, riendo, y Diva lo acompaño con fuertes risotadas.

-Ja, ja… que chistosos- murmuro Saya cruzándose de brazos. Ya de por si el disfraz de vampiro era un cliché, ¿Ella para que quería disfrazarse de algo que ya era? Y que por cierto, le había pesado mucho.

-Que aburrida- espeto Diva, mientras Saya se alejaba en busca de algo que la convenciera. Solomon también se había desaparecido, aunque Hagi lo mantenía bien vigilado de que se mantuviera lejos de Saya, aunque no había mucho de que preocuparse, ya que el caballero también estaba buscando disfraz con insistencia. Al parecer, el "espíritu del Halloween", algo así como una versión oscura del "espíritu navideño" había terminado por poseer a todos, menos a él.

-¡Este!- exclamo Saya, llamando la atención de todos, y después llego corriendo con un disfraz de lo más extravagante… por así decirlo.

-La novia de Frankenstein- dijo Saya con orgullo, mostrando el disfraz, convencida finalmente. Si iba a tener que salir disfrazada, quería que fuera algo original.

-¿Qué? ¿No te parece un poco exagerado? Digo… la peluca y todo eso- sugirió su hermana escéptica. Se estaba preguntando incluso si era una broma. Saya no era una chica a la que le gustara demasiado llamar la atención o que fuese muy atrevida, y esa peluca atraería más de una mirada.

-No, para nada. Creo que es un disfraz muy femenino y original, ¿No creen?- argumento Saya con entusiasmo. Había ya recorrido todo el lugar, no quería algo demasiado clásico, pero tampoco demasiado atrevido, ni combinar ambos, ni mucho menos clichés, y cuando vio el disfraz vaporoso y blanco de la Novia de Frankenstein, y la inigualable peluca, simplemente fue cautivada. A decir verdad sí se imaginaba así misma enfundada en dicho disfraz.

-A mi me parece que está bien- comento Solomon, acercándose y sonriente como siempre. Él también llevaba un traje entre las manos.

-¿Ya te decidiste?- pregunto Diva levantando una ceja, preguntándose que había elegido, lista para soltar una broma si resultaba ridícula su elección.

-Caballero medieval- dijo jugueteando un poco con una espada de plástico, aunque muy bien caracterizada.

-¡Ay esta divino!- exclamo Nathan el ver de cerca el traje. Sin duda le iría de maravilla al caballero.

No muy lejos de ahí, Hagi vio toda la escena. Saya parecía ahora bastante emocionada por su disfraz y Solomon destilaba ego por los poros, al menos desde su punto de vista (desde la escenita de la playa, Hagi toleraba menos que antes a Solomon, y hubiese deseado que la espada fuera real, y que mientras jugueteaba con ella se le clavara en un maldito ojo…). Las cosas con él se hubiesen mantenido tranquilas, y hasta creyó que ya que todos tenían sus disfraces seleccionados, finalmente se irían de la tienda, cuando de pronto Nathan poso una inquisidora mirada en Hagi, quien por dentro, tembló.

-¿No creen que falta alguien?- preguntó Nathan traviesamente. Los otros tres miraron a Hagi.

-Es cierto. Falta el disfraz de Hagi- dijo Solomon, echándole leña al fuego. Si elegía un disfraz ridículo no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida. La mirada de los tres se poso sobre Hagi como auténticos jueces de la inquisición.

-A mi no me vean. No me pienso disfrazar- contesto Hagi, tan serio e imperturbable como siempre, aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo.

-¿Pero de que se podría vestir Hagi?- pregunto Diva, pensándolo bastante intrigada, y justo cuando el caballero iba a reiterar que no pensaba disfrazarse, para su mala suerte Solomon hablo.

-¿Qué tal de árbol? Al fin que siempre esta tieso y parado en un lugar, como un árbol- soltó finalmente, con maliciosa ansia, haciendo que Diva y Nathan estallaran en carcajadas. La imagen de Hagi dentro de una botarga café y con ramas en la cabeza era hilarante. Saya soltó un par de risitas, pero aun así se contuvo bastante bien. No quería incomodar a Hagi.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Nathan de pronto –Ya sé de qué se puede disfrazar…- dijo, mirando fijamente a Hagi. Este casi se pego a la pared, buscando una salida… definitivamente, si tenía que ser forzado a disfrazarse de algo, lo elegiría él, porque estaba seguro de que Nathan saldría con alguna ridiculez.

En ese momento Nathan salio disparado a una de las secciones del lugar, aunque nadie alcanzo a ver cual era. Diva y Solomon se preguntaba cual era ese disfraz que según Nathan era perfecto para el silencioso caballero, cuando repentinamente apareció con uno en mano.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Nathan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñándoselo sólo al principio a las gemelas y a Solomon. Estos observaron el traje, y al cabo de unos segundos dieron su total aprobación. Hagi se les quedo viendo con una ceja levantada ¿No se supone que fuera él que dijera sí o no?

-¡Mira Hagi! ¿Apoco no te va de maravilla?- comento Nathan alegre. Hagi por un momento no supo que disfraz exactamente era, pues solo veía una especie de gabardina larguísima de color negro y apenas un cuadrito blanco en el cuello… cuando cayo en la cuenta de que traje era negó con la cabeza.

-No. No pienso disfrazarme… y… menos de eso- afirmo. En realidad no tenía problema con el disfraz, la verdad es que si se lo ponía, no se vería demasiado diferente a como habitualmente se vestía, si no que simplemente… es decir ¿Disfrazarse? A duras penas había aceptado ir a la fiesta de Halloween (pues las fiestas no eran su fuerte), como para también ir disfrazado, aunque la verdad que si no aceptaba, estaría muy fuera de lugar, más de lo que ya estaba. Aunque aun así el disfraz le parecía una falta de respeto.

"_Ay Hagi, ¿Te vas a disfrazar de "falta de respeto"? No me vengas con esos cuentos"_

Apenas dio a conocer su negativa, Nathan y Diva bufaron molestos, mientras Solomon hacia un esfuerzo inhumano por no reírse… definitivamente ver a su rival disfrazado de eso era algo que quería ver, y no pensaba arruinarlo por las risotadas que se estaba aguantando.

-Saya… dile que acepte. A ti siempre te hace caso- pidió Diva. La muchacha lo dudo un poco. No quería obligar a Hagi a hacer algo que no quisiera, ya seguramente tenía suficiente con tener que acompañarlas a la fiesta (porque ella sabía bien que ese tipo de ambientes no eran del agrado de su caballero), sin embargo ella también quería verlo disfrazado, más como curiosidad que otra cosa, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta se podía divertir, ¿por qué no? Incluso pensaba que Hagi necesitaba también un descanso, algo con que distarse, mostrar una faceta más relajada, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible, ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios sería capaz de sacarle una risa al impávido caballero.

"_Aunque ya que Halloween es, a la vista de muchos, una fiesta satánica, quizás__, el Diablo sí sea capaz de mostrar una nueva faceta de Hagi, aunque eso no quiere decir que sea del agrado de Saya, o del mismo Hagi"_

-Vamos Hagi… es sólo un disfraz- suplico Saya acercándose al caballero, adoptando un gesto que, desde que tuvo a Hagi como sirviente y amigo en el Zoológico, recurría a el para convencerlo. Hagi sabía a que venia toda la cosa cuando vio el rostro suplicante de su ama, con esos característicos ojitos de perro a medio morir a los cuales nunca había podido permanecer indiferente.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Hagi respondiera, con muchísimo pesar.

-Está bien- dijo, como si lo hubieran sentenciado a muerte. Nathan salto de felicidad y Solomon termino por soltar la carcajada que se había estado aguantando todo el rato.

-Sólo porque tú me lo pides- le murmuro Hagi a Saya.

A veces el recurrir siempre a la frase "_lo que tú desees_" podía tener graves desventajas... y consecuencias.

* * *

-¡Ándale Kai! ¡No seas aburrido!- chillo Mao saltando alrededor del muchacho, rogándole.

-¡No Mao! ¡No me voy a disfrazar!- reitero el muchacho una vez más –Además, ¿Para que demonios quieres celebrar Halloween? No hay tiempo para esas cosas- argumento irritado por la insistencia de la última media hora por parte de la joven.

-Kai, no se trata de celebrar, ¿Ok? Es para buscar a Saya-

-¡No me digas!- dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo –Llevamos semanas buscando a Saya en los antros, en las discos, ¡Por toda la maldita ciudad de Nueva York!- vocifero –Y no la hemos encontrado…- dijo apesadumbrado por el fracaso, echándose a la silla. Llevaba semanas buscando a Saya en dichos lugares junto a Mao, al menos unas tres veces por semana, pero hasta ahora, ni rastro de su hermana o su terrible gemela. A veces Kai temía que ya se hubiesen ido de Nueva York.

-Kai, en Halloween mucha gente sale a celebrar. Seguramente Diva es fiestera, es obvio que va a salir, y Saya ira con ella- la muchacha puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de animarlo. Sinceramente, ya no tenía esperanzas con el chico, y auque él lo dudara, realmente estaba preocupada por encontrar a Saya, y también del estrés al que Kai había estado sometido durante las últimas semanas. Es por eso que siempre insistía tanto en salir de antro con él en busca de la chica. Era lo único que podía hacer por Kai, para tratar de distraerlo un poco y de paso buscar a su hermana.

–Si Diva sale ese día, tenemos más posibilidades de encontrar a Saya-

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas discos van a festejar Halloween? No podemos recorrerlas todas- argumento Kai a punto de darse por vencido.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarla, ¿No te parece?- Mao le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante –Si la encontraste de casualidad en una ciudad como Londres, ¿Por qué no en Nueva York?-

-Porque en Londres yo estaba detrás de los quirópteros, y Saya también… pero desde que…- Kai no pudo seguir. Un súbito silencio le freno las palabras que tanto le habían quitado el sueño. _La traición de su hermana_.

El chico guardo un momento de silencio, pensando en la posibilidad. Después de todo, quizás Mao podría tener razón. Si Diva salía ese día seguro Saya iría con ella. La lista de lugares se reducía a las discos exclusivas que festejarían Halloween, con concursos de disfraces y ofertas especiales. Por ahí podían comenzar a buscar. ¿Cuántas podrían ser? ¿Cincuenta en toda la ciudad, o por lo menos en Manhattan? El pensar en el numero su moral fue a dar contra los suelos nuevamente, pero, después de tantas sorpresas, todas las cosas que había pasado en su vida, confiaba en que la misma volviera a jugar con su destino y el de Saya, y hacerlos que se reencontrasen. Quizás la idea no era tan descabellada después de todo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Mao, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Creo que… sí- contesto Kai, con una sonrisa, ya más animado.

"_Lo que Kai jamás pensó, fue que el destino seria tan cruel __como para hacer que su presencia esa noche, hiciera que terminaran muchas cosas… y terminarían mal, sea dicho de paso"_

_

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy de nuevo y a tiempo, denle gracias a la escuela. Resulto ser que, al menos por este cuatrimestre, voy a tener muy pocas materias, ****así que tendré casi todo el día libre para seguir escribiendo y actualizando. En fin, quizás ahora actualicé más rápido de lo usual, pero era como mi "regalo" por mi primer día de universidad (sí, también estoy preparándome un fanfic como regalo de cumpleaños ahora que se acerca... a falta de dinero, ¿pues que más me queda?). En fin, sobreviví al primer día de psicología, ahora espero poder seguir manteniendo un perfil, de perdida, de alguien medianamente cuerdo. **

**Con respecto al capitulo, ¡prepárense! Ahora sí, ahora sí viene lo bueno (¡vengo diciendo eso desde hace un año!) pero enserio, en estos capítulos situados en Halloween, van a pasar muchas cosas, cosas que muchos han estado esperando y una que otra sorpresa que estoy segura de que mucho no se esperan. Creo que me van a odiar. Espero les hayan gustado los disfraces que elegí para los personajes, con respecto al de Hagi yo creo que muchos ya se imaginan lo que es pero lo dejare en suspenso hasta el próximo capitulo. Por cierto, el disfraz de Diva, "pin-up" se le denomina a modelos ataviadas con ajustados corsés, faldas muy cortas, medias de ligero y tacones altos, en actitud sugerente mas no vulgar, con un aire de ingenuidad pero coqueteando con una sonrisa o un saludo, un estilo popularizado en los años 20's.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y los que vengan, que van a estar medio tensos. Muchas gracias a los que han dejado review y nos vemos.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	46. En Halloween, el Diablo sale a festejar

**En Halloween, el Diablo sale a festejar**

La festividad tan esperada por muchos, el famoso Halloween, llegó con una noche excepcional, digna de la ocasión. Una noche oscura, de tinieblas azul profundo, y enmarcada por ligeras nubes iluminadas por la luz de la luna llena; semejante cielo se levantaba sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, con una brisa fresca y casi escalofriante corriendo entre las calles y edificios de la ciudad, dando a toda la extensión de la urbe el escenario perfecto para la desvirtuada celebración, donde todo el mundo podía salir vestido como se le viniera en gana, haciendo gala de los disfraces y accesorios más extravagantes por una sola noche en el año y además, ser felicitado por ello y sin ser mirado como un bicho raro por los demás. La noche de Halloween era diferente porque era aceptado parecer estar loco, o ser similar a un monstruo, y a todo el mundo le gusta soltarse el cabello de vez en cuando.

Saya no se la esperaba tan pronto, y más que nada porque estaba un poco nerviosa. Diva le había dicho que irían a una disco donde según Nathan, se hacían unas fiestas de disfraces espectaculares, la cosa era que Saya pocas veces en su vida había estado en esa clases de lugares y aun pensaba en como debía actuar sin verse muy ñoña.

Aun era temprano. Como su disfraz era un tanto complejo, decidió arreglarse desde temprano. Cuando comenzó a ponerse el vaporoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a los pies, solamente ceñido en su torso gracias a un corsé de igual color, con las mangas amplísimas y desgarradas, bueno… al principio no le convenció, y fue peor cuando se puso la peluca. Los cabellos se le salían por la nuca, las sienes y la frente, y era una tarea casi imposible esconderlos, tanto que ya hasta le estaban doliendo los brazos de moverlos sin parar.

Con una vaga idea de cómo lucia la novia de Frankenstein, trató de maquillarse el rostro, pero al ver que le fallaba el polvo blanco sobre el cutis, y su pulso la traicionaba al intentar aplicarse delineador liquido, fastidiada y desesperada, trato de buscar algún tutorial en la Internet, pero sinceramente le dio flojera hacerlo ella misma, y como nunca se había maquillado tanto en su vida, y temerosa de que quedase un trabajo que la hiciera lucir ridícula, como ultima opción llamo a Nathan para que la ayudara.

Este, gustoso acepto socorrerla, con una sonrisa exagerada, pero relajada. Saya al verlo vestido con sus ropas habituales, le pregunto si iría a la fiesta, pero este respondió que no, que dejaría que ella, su hermana y los caballeros se divirtieran sin "chaperona". Saya no insistió.

Una hora y media después, Nathan avisó que el maquillaje estaba terminado y que se veía de maravilla. Una obra de arte, exclamó confiado, pero Saya temía que el resultado fuera peor a como ella lo hubiera hecho, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando este la puso frente al espejo.

—¡Wow! ¡Nathan! ¡Te quedo muy bien!— exclamó Saya sorprendida, con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro. A decir verdad, casi no se reconocía a si misma. Su piel ligeramente morena había palidecido bajo un denso maquillaje blanco, que la hacia verse como un muerto recién salido de la tumba, sin embargo no era grotesco, y hasta en cierta forma se veía natural. Nathan también había cargado con densas sombras negras los parpados y le había remarcado unas ligeras ojeras para darle el toque macabro. Por otro lado, para añadir dramatismo, le había pintado las cejas largas, negrísimas y puntiagudas, como de Morticia. Le pintó los labios con un profundo rojo oscuro, y el toque final y más importante de todo el atuendo; unas líneas retorcidas que le atravesaban la frente, una mejilla y otra más que daba vuelta en su cuello, asemejando heridas rústicamente suturadas, incluso había añadido un poco de pintura roja para dar la impresión de que sangraban.

—¡Pero claro! Si yo se mucho de estas cosas— afirmó Nathan con confianza y aires de grandeza —¿Te gusta?— preguntó, aunque estaba conciente de la positiva respuesta.

—¡Pero claro!— respondió Saya con sinceridad —De verdad que parezco monstruo… en el buen sentido— añadió mientras veía por todos los ángulos el trabajo impecable de maquillaje. Ella, ni en un millón de años, lo hubiera podido hacer tan bien.

Finalmente Nathan le ayudo a ponerse la peluca, teniendo cuidado de no dejar ningún traicionero cabello natural a la vista, y prosiguió a ponerle unas pestañas postizas espesísimas y muy largas, que le dieron un toque más femenino al agresivo maquillaje.

Saya al principio, cuando comenzó a vestirse, se arrepintió de haber escogido disfraz tan más ridículo, pero ahora estaba convencida de que no pudo haber elegido uno mejor. Mientras se veía en el espejo con inusual vanidad por su perfecto disfraz, alguien irrumpió abruptamente.

—¡Hola!— exclamó Diva entrando a la habitación, sin tocar la puerta y sin el mínimo atisbo de vergüenza, haciendo honor a su nombre. Como toda una Diva.

—¡Ay, pero si te ves divina!— gritó Nathan ilusionado. El disfraz le iba de perlas a la muchacha. El corto vestido de rayas horizontales, negras y blancas, contrario a la creencia popular de que estas engordaban, le iba de maravilla a la esbelta figura de la muchacha, y el grueso cinturón rojo que remarcaba su cintura le daba un sutil aire de sensualidad; sus piernas se destacaban gracias al ligero y las medias de red que terminaban en sus pies enfundados en tacones altos, de color rojo.

Por otro lado, Saya apenas la reconocía al verla con el cabello corto y lacio, flequillo y boina roja. Diva, haciendo alboroto, simulo fumar de la falsa boquilla, sacándole a Nathan un gritillo infantil de emoción.

—¡Saya! ¡Casi no te reconozco!— exclamó Diva al ver a Saya ya vestida con todo y la peluca, que despuntaba hacia arriba en una enorme masa de cabello negro, y claro, con los característicos mechones blancos en cada lado —Se te ve bien— la halagó la muchacha dando vueltas alrededor de su hermana mayor, centrándose sobretodo en el ceñido corsé blanco —Me gusta el corsé— añadió la muchacha.

—No pensé que volvería a usar uno— comentó Saya con ironía, recordando como le caía tan gordo tener que usar a la fuerza los tortuosos corsés franceses bajo los sofocantes vestidos de la época en la cual vivía en el Zoológico. Alguna vez, en aquel tiempo, se dijo que algún día se quitaría esa horrenda prenda interior que le impedía respirar con libertad, y si se le daba la gana, andar en cueros por la vida. Nunca pensó volver a usar uno en el futuro, aunque estos corsés modernos eran infinitamente más cómodos y versátiles, y esas varillas suaves y moldeables eran de risa a comparación de los verdaderos corsés (pero al menos le permitían respirar con normalidad y mover el torso). De hecho, ni siquiera podían ser consideraros verdaderos corsés, podían hacerse pasar perfectamente como una prenda de vestir.

—Por cierto… ¿De que vas disfrazada?— preguntó Saya a su hermana, sin reconocer que tipo de disfraz era el que portaba su hermana, aunque le daba cierto aire de los años 20's, aunque conocía realmente poco de aquella época.

—De pin-up francesa— contestó Diva señalando la bandera de Francia bordada en uno de los hombros de la blusa.

—"_¿Qué es una pin-up?_"— se preguntó Saya, aunque prefirió no preguntar.

* * *

Kai estaba impaciente por irse de una buena vez. Se sentía demasiado extraño disfrazado a la más clásica forma de policía. Tenía su gorra de policía con todo y la característica placa de estrella dorada; sus pantalones y camisa negras, y como detalle final unas esposas le colgaban de la cintura y hasta una macana falsa, pero que aun así imitaba muy bien a una verdadera, nada más le faltaba una dona con glaseado para imitar el estereotipo ridiculizado del policía estadounidense.

Cuando se vio al espejo no podía creer que ese fuera él. Había elegido el disfraz, a petición de Mao, para encajar mejor, sin pensarlo mucho. No quería disfrazarse de vampiro (tenía ya suficiente de ellos y si podía evitar ver una película de vampiros en el futuro, ¡mejor!) y tampoco quería disfrazarse de pirata ni de diablo, así que escogió algo sencillo, pero para su desgracia a la mera hora ni eso lo convenció, y ahí estaba él, vestido de policía, sintiéndose ridículo, cuando él, antaño, había sido tildado de "chico malo". _¡Muchísimas gracias Mao!_ Pensó el muchacho con aire sarcástico.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma… Mao salio de la habitación después de una larga espera de, mínimo, una hora y media encerrada en su habitación, y salio de ella pavoneándose y haciendo alboroto de su disfraz.

Kai se vio forzado a ladear la cabeza, confundido, como cuando le hablas a un perro. En la vida se imagino ver a Mao vestida como…

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie de enfermera fetichista?— preguntó con sarcasmo el muchacho, mofándose a propósito, aunque siendo sincero el disfraz le quedaba bastante bien, pero no era muy de su estilo ir por la vida halagando a las chicas. Por otro lado, la minifalda y blusa blanca, con símbolos de cruces rojas a los lados, no le sentaba nada mal, aunque le parecía un poco provocador el detalle de las medias blancas, que le llegaban hasta el muslo, con todo y unos pequeños moños rojos. Claro que también estaba el infaltable estetoscopio y el sombrero blanco de enfermera, también estampado con una cruz roja. La chica se había ondulado el cabello. Kai jamás la había visto con el cabello de otra manera que no fuera suelto y lacio, y sinceramente se le veía muy bien.

—Pues sí, fíjate— respondió Mao poniendo ambas manos en la cadera —Soy una enfermera sexy— contestó con vanidad, pero el gusto le duro poco pues Okamura comenzó con el indicio de una carcajada pobremente disimulada, para terminar con una sonora y limpia risotada.

—¡¿Usted? ¡No me haga reír!— exclamó entre risas el cínico reportero, con el obvio afán de hacerla rabiar.

—¡Ya quisieras!— se defendió Mao enérgica y con ganas de darle un buen pisotón con la punta del tacón, ¡a ver si se seguía riendo!

Kai no pudo hacer nada más que poner los ojos en blanco cuando la discusión inevitablemente evoluciono, David se llevó una mano a la frente, fastidiado, mientras Julia y Lewis intentaban no reír viendo discutir al singular par, pero después de unos segundos de reclamos, ofensas y demás linduras, el muchacho los acompañó también, pero con un grito para que se callaran. La joven y el reportero callaron, sorprendidos, casi molestos por ser interrumpidos en sus acostumbradas peleas, pero Mao se olvido de todo eso cuando vio la hora y noto que se les hacia tarde.

Finalmente Kai (quien prudentemente iba armado con una pistola, cosa que despistaría a los guardias de seguridad de las discos, ya que iba vestido de policía) y David, quien conduciría el auto y estaría atento a cualquier percance, junto a la ahora enfermera Mao, salieron del departamento en dirección a la primera disco de la noche.

En cuanto Kai subió al auto, supo que esa noche seria muy, pero muy larga y pesada, no porque haya acordado con Mao el entrar a diferentes discos en búsqueda de Saya, sino porque… _algo_, una extraña, pesada y densa sensación incrustada en su pecho, como una masa de aire y humo atascada en su traquea, le decía que esa noche iba a ser diferente, mas allá de que fuera Halloween.

"_Era sencillo saber el por qué de tan desagradable sensación. Esa era una noche especial, ya que esa misma noche, Kai iba a dejarse el pellejo en su intento de encontrar a su hermana"_

_

* * *

_¡Pero que idea tan más mala, pésima y ridícula! ¿A quien se le ocurre salir disfrazado de…? ¡Lo que sea…! se decía Hagi apesadumbrado, mirándose frente al espejo, vestido con esa tunica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies.

—Parezco… ese maestro malvado de Harry Potter— murmuró con una ceja levantada, recordando el aspecto de un personaje, todo vestido de negro y cabello suelto, de rostro severo, que salía en las portadas de las películas de dicha saga, aunque nunca había visto los famosos filmes, y sólo había visto las portadas en alguna calle de Londres (sinceramente, en la vida, había entrado a un cine). Aunque fuera un hombre, el también se preocupaba medianamente por su aspecto, y verse al menos decente. Probó un par de veces como se vería ese disfraz si se agarra el cabello, pero no encajaba y se decidió por mejor dejárselo suelto, aunque ya no estaba acostumbrado a traerlo así.

En más de una ocasión estuvo apunto de echarse para atrás y vestirse como habitualmente lo hacia y decir que iba disfrazado de luto (pero pensó, ¿Qué clase de disfraz es ese?) y termino por quedarse con la tunica negra, que lo hacia sentirse aun más extraño dentro de su mismo cuerpo, sobretodo al observar detenidamente la cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello, y al notar una vez más, el cuadrito blanco del cuello, evidenciando así su disfraz.

Se sacudió las manos, encontrando cada vez más grotesco el disfraz con cada momento que se miraba al espejo, cuando entonces alguien toco a su puerta. Supuso que era Saya, y al abrir no se equivoco, aunque su ama iba acompañada de su hermana. Ambas estaban ya vestidas y maquilladas, y a pesar de que el rostro de Diva era reconocible, por el otro lado, el de su hermana mayor era como ver a una autentica novia de Frankenstein.

Hagi estuvo apunto de preguntar si era Saya realmente, pero se contuvo. La joven estaba pálida, de manera casi cadavérica (si no fuera porque sabía que era maquillaje, hubiera pensando que su ama estaba moribunda), y el cargado maquillaje negro en sus ojos le daba un aspecto de fiereza que jamás pensó ver en ella. Era como una versión un tanto macabra y bizarra de Saya (no tanto como la de Vietnam, pero se defendía). No, si se le hubiera encontrado en plena noche, Hagi hubiera dado un salto de miedo.

—¿Cómo me veo?— le preguntó Saya ilusionada, levantando ligeramente los brazos para que pudiera apreciarse mejor el vestuario. Usualmente la chica no haría eso, pero estaba muy emocionada, y por supuesto, como toda mujer, esperaba una respuesta positiva y un halago no estaba de más.

—Bien— dijo Hagi, sin poder quitar su vista de la enorme peluca, aun preguntándose si a la chica que estaba viendo frente a él era realmente Saya.

Por otro lado, ella, al escuchar la escueta respuesta de su caballero, por mucho que supiera que a él le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos y expresarse, no pudo evitar torcer la boca y entrecerrar los ojos, como cuando, y suele suceder, pasa que una mujer se arregla, pasa toda la tarde en el salón de belleza, se arregla las uñas, se corta el cabello y se lo pinta, se maquilla impecablemente para esa cena especial y se compra un espectacular vestido, y llena de ilusión, le pregunta al marido como se ve, y este pareciera no haber notado absolutamente nada… hay casos donde incluso los hombres se dan cuenta de que se corto el cabello pasados dos meses.

**Vaya decepción…**

—¿Nada más?— preguntó Saya levantando una puntiaguda ceja, el primer indicio que delata que una mujer esta molesta, pero en ese momento una oportuna voz capto la atención del trío, pues Diva estaba apunto de echarse a reír.

—Ya estoy listo— dijo Solomon acercándose con aires de superioridad —¿Cómo me veo?— preguntó, levantando los brazos, mostrando su disfraz. Saya casi se queda con la boca abierta. Sabía que Solomon iba a vestirse de eso, pero no esperaba que los pantalones negros, las botas grises y el traje rojo vino donde impreso se hallaba un escudo de armas, le fuera tan bien. De verdad imitaba muy bien a un caballero medieval.

Diva gritó emocionada al verlo. Corrió hacia él entusiasmada por lo bien que le quedaba el disfraz a su pareja (pues dado el caso, esa noche ella estaría acompañada de Solomon y su hermana, de Hagi).

—Te va muy bien— lo halagó Diva, aunque segundos después su vista se poso en la espada de plástico, la cual tomo antes de que Solomon pudiera hacer nada —Que linda espada— dijo Diva levantándola, y sin razón aparente, la tomo del mango y con ella golpeo la cabeza de Solomon.

—Que lastima… no corta— murmuró haciendo un puchero.

El rubio reclamó el por qué del golpe, pero Diva sólo contestó con una risita traviesa, pero de inmediato el caballero se detuvo, se quedo mirando a Hagi un momento, y acto seguido… estalló en risas.

—¡¿De que carajo vas disfrazado?— exclamó el caballero burlón, con una mano en el estomago. Hagi no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

—De cura… _idiota_— contestó Hagi a regañadientes, murmurando en voz muy baja lo último, mientras Diva también comenzaba a seguirle el juego al rubio.

—¡Ay, es cierto!— exclamo la ojiazul —Pensé que ibas vestido igual que siempre, ¡pero con vestido!— se burló apuntándolo mientras se doblaba en carcajadas.

—Es una tunica…— susurró Hagi cada vez más molesto, aunque trataba de que no se le notara tanto. Aun así Saya se percató de ello y a duras penas suprimió una risilla, aunque sinceramente el traje le iba muy bien, además de que le parecía bastante original. No entendía a que venia burlarse de él, aunque ya sabia que esos dos podían llegar a tener un humor muy pesado, sobretodo cuando estaban juntos, y bueno, Solomon y Hagi no eran especialmente los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Además ustedes me convencieron de escoger este disfraz— se intentó defender el caballero, intentando guardar la calma.

—¡Y tú por idiota que nos haces caso!— respondió Solomon sin parar de reír, mientras Diva soltaba una risotada más fuerte que las anteriores al escuchar el chiste, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su caballero tratando de no caerse de la risa.

—Bueno, ya, es suficiente. Dejen de reírse— dijo Saya tratando de calmar a los dos.

—Por otro lado, tú te ves muy bien— la halagó Solomon con una galante sonrisa. Saya apenas murmuró un gracias, cuando Diva interrumpió.

—¿Y yo qué? Nadie ha dicho nada de mi disfraz— exclamó cruzándose de brazos caprichosamente.

—Tú también Diva, como siempre— dijo Solomon con la misma sonrisa, pasando un brazo sobre su hombro, quizás con demasiada libertad. A Saya le dio la impresión de que Solomon era un mujeriego. Había usado la misma sonrisa que uso con ella para halagar a Diva. Se pregunto si hacia eso con todas las mujeres… Hagi noto ese pequeño gesto de molestia, desconcertándolo, ¿y por qué no?, hasta se había alarmado un poco. Después de todo, ¿a su ama que le importaba si Solomon las había halagado de la misma manera?

_Prefirió no responderse la pregunta… _

—¡Bueno ya vámonos!— gritó Diva harta del peculiar _desfile de modas_, ansiosa por comenzar la juerga.

Y más que por la fiesta, estaba ansiosa _por otra cosa_. Esa noche, **era su noche**, y Saya y su enorme peluca quedaban totalmente fuera de ella, _pero no su caballero_, pensó con malicia la reina.

"_Y ya ven lo que dicen por ahí… en Halloween, el Diablo sube a la tierra a festejar con los mortales, a compartir dulces con los niños, y hacer caer en tentación__ incluso al más virtuoso"_

_

* * *

_**Aquí estoy con nuevo capitulo. Según yo, en el capitulo anterior ****había dejado a la imaginación el disfraz de Hagi, pero todos los que me dejaron review atinaron con el resultado… en fin, sí va de sacerdote obviamente. ¿Bastante irónico, no? Hace algunos meses, cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo, le pregunté a mi madre que disfraz le iría bien a cada personaje. ¡Hagi fue todo un reto! A modo de burla mi mamá me sugirió que lo vistiera de árbol, porque siempre esta parado y tieso en algún rincón, (¡no sean malpensados, condenados libidinosos!) de ahí salio el chiste del capitulo anterior que usa Solomon. Finalmente decidimos usar algo que no fuera demasiando llamativo, y que a la vez fuera irónico, y pensé que el de sacerdote sería el ideal.**

**Con respecto a los demás disfraces, no quería vestirlos ni de vampiros o brujas, ya están muy usados, aunque hubiera sido adorable ver a Diva toda de negro, con escoba y un sombrero puntiagudo.**

**En fin, este capitulo es el principio del parte aguas que cambiara el rumbo de la historia, los siguientes dos o tres capítulos seguirán ambientados en la noche de Halloween, y tengo que avisar que no pienso actualizar otra vez, hasta que termine de escribir la maldita escena entre Hagi y Diva que me ha estado rompiendo la cabeza, pero no creo tardar demasiado.**

**También****, quise subir este capitulo hoy porque… ¡Es San Valentín! ¡El pretexto perfecto para atragantarse de chocolates! Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad a todos, este es mi regalo a todos mis amados lectores… bueno, ¡a falta de novio! Aunque acá éntrenos, tengo la impresión de que le gusto a un compañero de la universidad, y la verdad no esta mal el muchachito, (sin contar que tiene dinero y es inteligente. Sí, lo sé, soy una interesada de lo peor) así que quizás en un tiempo, tendrán a una Agatha Romaniev emparejada con algún pobre desventurado que tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse conmigo (si no terminamos de novios, ¡me sentiré muy idiota al haber mencionado esto!) bueno, me retiro porque me esta afectando el espíritu del amor (¡Ja! Claro…).**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!, espero que su regalo les haya gustado. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	47. En Hallowen, los elefantes son rosas

**En Halloween los elefantes son rosas**

El camino hasta Manhattan fue para Saya largo y angustioso; se podría decir que hasta tortuoso. Tenía esa latente sensación que le decía: "_Hoy no debí levantarme de la cama_".

Entró muy difícilmente al auto, gracias a la enorme peluca que cargaba en la cabeza, y dentro del vehiculo debía mantenerla ligeramente inclinada a un lado para que la peluca no chocara con el techo y se le desacomodara. En más de una ocasión se llevó los dedos a los ojos, incomoda por la sensación de "pegado" que tenía en los parpados, gracias a las pestañas postizas. Diva tuvo que decirle que dejara de hacer eso si no quería llegar a la fiesta con todo el maquillaje corrido y las pestañas a medio despegar.

Claro, era muy fácil olvidarse de ello cuando te contemplas en el espejo, maravillada con la magia del maquillaje… _y otra cosa es aguantarlo toda la noche_. Sentía la cara tiesa con esa plasta incomoda de maquillaje blanco en su nariz, mejillas y frente, y cada que parpadeaba volvía a sentir la incomodidad de las pestañas, sin contar, que la peluca era un poco pesada. No estaba acostumbrada a usar tanto maquillaje. Gracias al cielo, para cuando acordó, ya estaban en Nueva York y las luces vivaces de la ciudad la golpeaban de lleno en la cara, haciéndola despertar, e incluso, emocionarse.

* * *

—Mao, ya estuvimos en dos antros, ¿Podemos irnos ya?— preguntó un muy cansado Kai, quien, con desgano, jugaba con la gorra de policía. No era muy tarde pero apenas habían estado en dos discotecas, e iban en camino de la tercera.

—Deja de quejarte, Kai— exclamó Mao —Sólo será este y quizás un par más— aseguró la chica dándole indicaciones a David, quien en esta ocasión estaba de chofer, debido a que Kai manejaba terriblemente mal y Mao era una histérica en el trafico y temía por el auto o una infracción que los hiciera perder tiempo, además, si cualquier cosa sucedía lo mejor es que él estuviera cerca.

—No estuvimos más de una hora en los otros dos— reclamó Kai, suspirando.

—¡No aguantas nada!— argumentó divertida su exnovia. A decir verdad, a pesar de estar buscando a Saya, se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacia hace mucho, y quería dar rienda suelta a sus ganas de fiesta, sin embargo, aunque Kai no lo creyera, se había mantenido alerta, con la esperanza de encontrar a Saya.

—¡Ah, mira! Ese parece estar muy bien— dijo Mao apuntando a una disco llamada Pink Elephant. A leguas se notaba que la fiesta en ese lugar estaba buena, pues la gente no paraba de llegar, y a primera vista, el lugar era bastante exclusivo, pues los cadeneros les daban el paso a pocas personas. Más que nada, le negaban el paso a los hombres que no venían acompañados de mujeres, o quienes no vinieran disfrazados.

—¿Ahí? ¿Nos dejaran entrar? — preguntó Kai preocupado, al ver que a muchos les negaban la entrada.

—Vienes conmigo. Yo lo arreglo— dijo Mao despreocupadamente mientras David estacionaba el auto. En cuanto se detuvo, Mao salió a toda prisa —¡Apúrate, Kai!— lo apresuró la ansiosa muchacha. Su exnovio no tuvo de otra, y con un gruñido de fastidio, también salió del auto.

* * *

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí!— gritó de pronto Diva, casi abalanzándose sobre el chofer, quien apenas pudo mantener el control del volante mientras la chica saltaba en el asiento trasero como una niña llegando al parque de diversiones.

Al igual que Kai y Mao un rato antes, llegaron al mismo antro, por suerte… _o desgracia_. Saya al ver el lugar se sintió ligeramente intimidada. Nunca había entrado a uno de esos lugares, y por alguna razón se sentía extraña, _disfrazada_, como si fuera la única chica usando un extravagante traje y estuviera apunto de hacer el ridículo, aunque en realidad todo el que llegaba estaba escondido bajo un traje o una mascara.

El chofer se estacionó, y Diva enseguida salió del auto jalando a Saya, a quien se le dificulto la salida gracias a la peluca. Solomon bajó del auto, seguido de Hagi, quien al igual que Saya también se sentía fuera de lugar y como un tonto disfrazado así.

Tal vez por mala suerte o cosas del destino, en el momento en que el grupo salió del auto, David estaba distraído hablando por teléfono con Lewis avisando que todo iba bien y tranquilo, sin percatarse de nada ni nadie. Un error fatal para cualquier militar de su nivel.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Diva no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y apresurase a la entrada, jalando a su hermana del brazo. Solomon y Hagi fueron detrás de ellas, al tiempo que varios presentes se les quedaban viendo a Solomon gracias a su elaborado disfraz, aunque este, lejos de incomodarse, caminaba muy orgulloso como si realmente fuera un héroe del medievo que llega victorioso de la guerra.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada, el cadenero no los hizo esperar y los llamó para que entraran. Diva saltó emocionada, conciente de que su disfraz y el de su hermana habían surtido el efecto deseado de una entrada rápida, aunque la gente formada atrás de ellos protestaron y abuchearon al cadenero, quien los miro inquisidoramente y los hizo callar; una clara amenaza de que si seguían así, menos los dejaría pasar.

Diva, Saya y Solomon entraron, y por ultimo Hagi, pero en cuanto este trató de seguirlos, el guardia le negó la entrada poniendo frente a él la cadera.

—Tú no entras— le dijo con indiferencia y voz grave.

—¿Por qué? Vengo con ellos— protestó Hagi, quien en lugar de quedarse callado y serio, no pudo evitar mostrar algo de enfado con discretos ademanes y la boca ligeramente torcida.

—No damos entrada a uniformados— contestó escuetamente el guardia, mientras le daba la entrada a una pareja disfrazados de piratas.

—¿Qué? Es un disfraz— argumentó Hagi cruzándose de brazos, considerando todo eso ridículo. ¡Sólo se estaba burlando de él! Sinceramente, tenía una tremendas ganas de estallar y arrancarle la cabeza, pero hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse lo más calmado posible y quizás, conseguir entrar. Primero muerto antes que dejar que Saya se metiera sola a ese lugar atiborrado de alcohol con la demente de su hermana y el aprovechado de Solomon.

—¡Él viene con nosotros!— exclamó Diva al cadenero, divertida por la situación. El cadenero la miró, y esta le sonrío con dulzura, así que suavizándose un poco gracias a la chica, finalmente le dio el pase al caballero, no sin que antes Hagi le lanzara una mirada inquisidora.

Saya casi se va de espaldas cuando el sonido de la música se metió en sus oídos, arremetiendo como una ametralladora. No pudo evitar taparse los oídos, mientras observaba el lugar.

Era simplemente enorme. En el centro de la disco había una extensa pista de baile a reventar de gente; a los lados varias mesas albergaban a varios grupos de jóvenes y al fondo había una barra, la cual estaba rodeada por un par de escaleras que formaban un semicírculo, que subían hacia otra pista de baile en el segundo piso, un poco más pequeña, pero igualmente atiborrada de gente como la de abajo. Arriba también había otra barra y el techo se alzaba mucho más arriba de este, dándole el bizarro aspecto de una mansión desvirtuada. El lugar estaba adornado acorde a la fecha. Los estereotipados conceptos y adornos de Halloween inundaban el lugar. Había murciélagos mecánicos que colgaban del techo y sobrevolaban el lugar con ojos rojos que se prendían y apagaban, mientras las alas mecánicas simulaban su vuelo. Un DJ experimentaba un sin fin de mezclas y sonidos en un balcón al fondo, iluminado con estrambóticas luces neón. Los pasadores de las escaleras estaban adornados con telarañas falsas, arañas de plástico y demás bichos. En las barras había calabazas de Jack-o'-Lantern en cada esquina, mientras el cantinero servia bebidas apresuradamente.

Las luces del lugar se prendían y apagaban iluminando caóticamente a los bailarines con destellos naranjas, rojos, morados y verdes, y algunas luces especiales proyectaban rayos multicolor, haciendo que el efecto de la iluminación diera cierta sensación de mareo para los más sensibles. El DJ se encargaba de dirigir a todo oído presente, un estridente ritmo electrónico, algo parecido a miles de pies dando pisotones en el suelo y cadenas arremetiendo contra una pared de hierro. Esta vez, siendo el día que era, el DJ se había tomado la libertad de agregar un sonido más oscuro a sus recurrentes mezclas, añadiéndole toques de industrial y EBM, que estaban siendo muy bien recibidos por los asistentes que con desenfreno, bailaban.

Este lugar, lejos de parecer una simple fiesta, parecía una satírica reunión donde todo tipo de personajes extravagantes y monstruos se lucían. Saya alcanzo a ver a más de una chica vestida de hada, muchos dráculas y vampiros, y las más atrevidas usaban provocativos disfraces de enfermera o vestidos típicos alemanes, desvirtuados hacia cortas faldas, amplios escotes, corsés y tacones altos. Había brujas, piratas (un Jack Sparrow pasó junto a ella, increíblemente bien caracterizado) y hasta un hombre lobo.

—¡Vamos a bailar!— exclamó Diva jalando a su hermana y bajando estrepitosamente del balcón de entrada. Solomon y Hagi se quedaron ahí, hasta que finalmente el rubio se encogió de hombros y se decidió a bajar las escaleras.

—¿No piensas venir?— le preguntó a Hagi antes de pisar el tercer escalón. El aludido no dijo nada, y Solomon sólo murmuro un "aguafiestas" y finalmente bajó, desapareciendo entre el tumulto.

* * *

Tuvo que pasar un rato para que Hagi se decidiera a salir del rincón donde se había quedado plantado, y bajar hacia ese espantoso caos. Aunque tuvo que pasar en medio de la pista de baile y hubo más de un empujón que casi lo saca de quicio, finalmente llegó a la barra, lugar que en ese momento era similar a un paraíso; realmente no era de los que bailaran en una fiesta o se alocaran, y tener un asiento, y relativa calma a su alrededor, lo hacia sentir que recuperaba su propio espacio.

El cantinero hacia rato que le había preguntado que quería, pero Hagi se limito a pedir un vaso de agua. Tampoco era de los que gustaran beber bebidas exóticas como las que se estaban ofreciendo ese día, y si llegaba a tomar, muy de vez en cuando, sino es que casi nunca, siempre era licor y esa noche no se sentía con ánimos. De vez en vez miraba hacia la pista de baile, e inevitablemente se encontraba con Saya; era casi imposible no verla cuando su peluca sobresalía por encima de todas las cabezas. Algunas veces, entre el tumulto, lograba ver como su ama, aunque de manera un poco torpe, trataba de bailar al ritmo de la música, siempre guiada por Diva con complicidad, quien se desenvolvía bastante bien, y la menor de vez en cuando se reía de Saya cuando esta, en más de una ocasión, estuvo apunto de dar un traspié gracias a los tacones y la cantidad de gente apretujada que bailaba.

Hagi se preguntó que clase de loco podía divertirse en esas condiciones, y el ataque epiléptico que algunos presentes parecían estar sufriendo hacia que le costara trabajo creer que actualmente a eso se le llamase "bailar". Si le habían parecido extraños y rayando en lo ridículo los pasos de baile populares de los años 70's y 80's, aquello no eran nada comparado con lo de ahora.

Aburrido, agobiado entre tanta gente, suspiró y no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Bueno… al menos parecía que Saya se divertía pues la chica no podía evitar reír después de dar algún paso en falso. De pronto, una joven disfrazada de hada se acerco a la barra para pedir una bebida, y las alas colgadas a sus hombros lo golpearon en la espalda y le revolvieron el cabello.

—¡Uy! Disculpe… padre— dijo la chica aguantándose la risa al ver el atuendo de Hagi. Este no mostró gesto alguno, aunque se arrepintió una vez más de haberse dejado convencer de usar ese disfraz. La joven entonces pidió un "brain damage" y cuando el cantinero se lo trajo y dispuesta a irse, al ver la seriedad del hombre disfrazado de cura, no pudo evitar decirle un comentario más, aunque con mejor intención que el anterior.

—Por cierto, se te ve bien— lo halagó la chica con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con la bebida en mano.

—"_Que llevaditos son los jóvenes de ahora_"— no pudo evitar pensar el caballero.

Entonces, un rato después, ya demasiado aburrido, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a bailar, y en lugares como esos era bailar, tomar, o simplemente morir, se decidió por pedir la misma bebida que había pedido la chica vestida de hada. El cantinero atendió el pedido y al cabo de unos momentos le trajo una bebida color ámbar, con una especie de menjurje viscoso de color ámbar que bailaba entre el licor de durazno, similar al aspecto de un pequeño cerebro licuado.

—¿Qué es esto?— susurró Hagi mirando con algo de asco la extraña bebida y sobretodo la cosa esa que estaba dentro. Torció la boca antes de probarlo, pero, ya lo había pedido así que ni que, y se llevó la bebida a la boca. Contrario al extraño aspecto que tenía, la bebida sabía muy bien.

Lo que no sabía es que esa bebida sería lo único bueno de esa noche.

* * *

Aunque estaban en el mismo lugar y jamás se llevaron bien, y siendo dos hombres totalmente opuestos, sin saberlo, en ese momento compartían más cosas en común de lo que creían, pues ambos estaban igualmente abrumados entre la neblina falsa que se expandía por el suelo y las brillantes luces de la disco. Kai no había visto a Hagi, pero, al igual que él, estaba sumamente harto.

Desde que el joven pelirrojo llegó, dedicó su tiempo a buscar entre la gente a alguien que se pareciera a Diva o Saya, pero con todo el mundo disfrazado y las mujeres con toneladas de maquillaje, y algunas incluso usando maquillaje de fantasía o portando mascaras, era una tarea imposible, agregando que la oscuridad y las luces centellantes no ayudaban a su vista, provocando que los ojos del chico ya estuvieran un poco cansados y que de vez en cuando se cerraran tratando de recuperarse del mar de destellos. En el primer piso, Kai intentaba ver algo, rodeando al tumulto de bailarines, mientras que en el segundo piso la _enfermera Mao,_ al menos por esa noche, bailaba junto a un joven desconocido, aunque incluso dentro de todo eso, la chica procuraba echar un ojo a su alrededor buscando a alguien que se pareciera a Saya o Diva, pero hasta ahora, nada de nada. Incluso, en algún momento del baile el chico le preguntó a Mao que a quien buscaba.

Kai, después de haber dado dos vueltas por el enorme lugar y sin atreverse a adentrarse a la pista de baile, finalmente se cansó y subió al segundo piso, convencido de que ahí tendría una mejor vista del lugar. Para cuando llegó, el DJ había cambiado de música y Mao finalmente dejó de bailar, en parte porque el chico que la había invitado no era muy buen bailarín, y porque los zapatos la estaban matando.

—¿Viste algo?— preguntó la chica acercándose a Kai en cuanto lo vio.

—No. Nada. Dudo mucho que estén aquí. Si salieron, podrían estar en cualquier lugar de Nueva York. Esta ciudad es demasiado grande— respondió Kai recargándose en el barandal.

—Yo tampoco vi nada—

—Dudo que pudieras ver algo mientras bailabas con ese tipo— refutó el joven levantando una ceja.

—¡Oye! Aunque no lo creas también estoy interesada en encontrar a Saya. Tal vez esto de buscar en los antros en la noche de Halloween no sea buena idea pero, algo había que intentar— se defendió la chica —Además el tipo ese bailaba pésimo. ¡Me piso tres veces!— agregó indignada.

Hubo una larga pausa, y mientras, Mao se le quedo viendo a Kai fijamente, quien parecía estar demasiado distraído como para poder escucharla, y con algo parecido a un gesto de angustia en el rostro. No sabía el por qué, pero desde que Mao le propuso que buscaran en las discos de Nueva York especialmente esa noche, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería. Nunca fue un chico especialmente receptivo o con un "sexto sentido" que le facilitara esas cosas inexplicables que uno llega a sentir, pero lo atribuía a que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pues encontrar a Saya en unos cuantos lugares en una noche, era prácticamente imposible.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Mao confundida, acercándose a su exnovio, preocupada por su actitud —Si quieres podemos irnos ya y buscamos en otro lugar— le propuso comprensivamente.

—No. Esperemos un rato más a ver que pasa. Si no encontramos nada vamos a algún otro sitio— dijo, aunque de manera bastante desanimada, cosa que preocupó todavía más a Mao.

—Esta bien… ¡Pero intenta al menos intenta divertirte!— exclamó la joven tratando de animarlo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro para después alejarse.

* * *

El tiempo en la fiesta pasó terriblemente lento, pero en realidad no tenían ni una hora de haber llegado. La música seguía sonando pero había llegado cierto momento de la noche en el cual la gente parecía haberse calmado. Muchos dejaron de bailar, pidieron un trago y se dedicaron a caminar de aquí para allá acompañados con algún amigo o con alguien recién conocido. Muchos aprovecharon para pedir una botana en el bar y recargar energías. La barra de la planta baja, donde Hagi estaba, se descongestiono poco a poco. El cantinero y su ayudante de vez en cuando atendían algún pedido rápido. No muchos se quedaban bebiendo en la barra, la mayoría se iban a las mesas y sillones situadas a los lados de la disco.

—Dame otra de estas— pidió Hagi cuando el cantinero pasó delante de él. Este atendió el pedido y momentos después le entrego otro brain damage. Hagi, aburrido, bebió el primero sorbo con desgano, pero la risa del cantinero desvío su atención.

—Por eso no voy a la iglesia— comentó con una risilla mientras limpiaba un vaso y apuntaba al disfraz de Hagi. Este le clavó la mirada, definitivamente arrepentido de haberse dejado convencer. En cierto momento, Hagi vio una mesa que recién era desocupada por un grupo de gente, y en seguida se dirigió a ella. Pensó que tal vez así se podría despegar de sus acompañantes. No estaba de humor para celebrar, pero desde ahí podría ver a Saya, y mas que nada, vigilar a Solomon.

Pero el gusto le duró poco ya que minutos después unas conocidas risas desviaron de nuevo su atención. Diva, Saya y Solomon se acercaron a la mesa, sorteando a la gente. Diva venía riéndose del infortunio de una chica que en la pista de baile se había tropezado y había caído de nalgas al suelo, empapándose toda con su propia bebida.

—Creo que estaba borracha— dijo entre risas la ojiazul —¡Y tú te estabas tropezando a cada rato!— le comentó a su hermana, quien también reía.

—Es que nunca había bailado— se excusó Saya, ya con la vergüenza dejada de lado.

—Oye Hagi, no te vimos en la pista— le comentó Solomon dándole una palmada en la espalda. El aludido lo miró de reojo, extrañado por tal gesto de familiaridad.

—Yo no bailo— contestó el caballero seriamente.

—Se supone que eres la pareja de Saya— comentó Diva con burla —¿Qué es eso?— preguntó de pronto, mostrando un profundo gesto de asco al ver la bebida de Hagi.

—Algo de… un cerebro— fue la escueta pero inconsistente respuesta de Hagi. Incluso se sorprendió a si mismo al tartamudear. Ahora que lo recordaba… no había hablado con Diva en varios días. La chica últimamente había dejado la costumbre de ir a visitarlo por las noches. Las cosas entre ella y él parecían volver a la "normalidad"… sin embargo, cuando las cosas parecían marchar bien, es cuando más se debía desconfiar del destino.

—Pues se ve asqueroso— agregó Diva torciendo la boca —Como sea, voy a la barra— avisó encaminándose hacia dicho lugar, antes de que Solomon la llamara.

—No van a venderte nada, Diva— le advirtió, debido a que la chica, ciertamente no parecía tener de veintiún años.

—Ay, claro que sí. Si me dejaron entrar también me venderán alcohol— dijo despreocupadamente, perdiéndose poco a poco entre la gente, pero bien sabía Diva que si la habían dejado entrar, había sido por pura suerte y conveniencia.

Igualmente, Solomon sabía que Diva no iba por ninguna bebida.

—Saya— la llamó Solomon, con una sonrisa —¿Quieres seguir bailando?— le preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora. La chica desvío un poco la mirada, indecisa. Hagi fulminó a Solomon con la mirada, pero este lo ignoró. Si Hagi fuera un hombre más atrevido, habría tomado la opción de levantarse y decirle a Saya que bailara con él, y a Solomon no le hubiera quedado de otra más que hacerse a un lado puesto que esa noche Hagi era la pareja de Saya, sin embargo, no se levantó ni se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Se limitó a sentir como se quemaba por dentro de la envidia… porque sí, en cierta forma, envidiaba la naturalidad de Solomon.

—Este…— balbuceó Saya, llevándose una mano a la nuca, incomoda. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle que bailasen juntos cuando Hagi estaba ahí presente? Es decir, no es que hubiera algo serio entre ellos, pero aun así su caballero era muy celoso, y no se llevaba precisamente bien con el rubio. A veces le sorprendía lo descarado que Solomon podía llegar a ser.

—Vamos, Saya. Estamos de fiesta. ¡Diviértete! Además, no es la primera vez que bailamos— la trató de convencer Solomon, y Hagi estuvo apunto de preguntar que era eso de que "habían bailado antes", pero como era propio de él, se mantuvo callado. Aun así Saya se quedó indecisa, sin saber que responder. Miró a Hagi, como disculpándose con la mirada y finalmente aceptó. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile, sorteando a la gente que se les atravesaba. Saya no se dio cuenta, pero no muy lejos Diva procuró estirar el cuello para alcanzar a ver que sucedía, y cuando vio que Solomon y Saya caminaban a la pista, corrió hacia el baño entre risas traviesas.

Por otro lado, Hagi se quedó ahí sentando, observando como su ama y el caballero ya habían desaparecido entre la gente y probablemente ya estaban bailando. Estuvo apunto de romper el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mano, y sólo se detuvo al escuchar al vidrio crujir, sin destrozarse aun. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, se levantó furioso, y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Prácticamente estuvo apunto de tirar la puerta del baño cuando entró. Los hombres que se encontraban "desahogándose" en los orinales estuvieron apunto de perder "el tino" al escuchar el portazo. Hagi se acercó rápidamente a los lavabos, abrió la llave y se echo una abundante cantidad de agua en el rostro. Lo hizo un par de veces, tratando de calmarse, mientras sentía como el acaloramiento de la ira disminuía con cada gota, sin embargo el sonido de la música que se colaba en el baño comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. ¡Esa noche se estaba volviendo infame! Pero se contuvo, respirando entrecortadamente, pudriéndose de celos y lamentándose por no ser más impulsivo y siempre quedarse callado; tuvo que recargar los brazos sobre el lavabo antes de perder el control y romper el espejo en un intento de desahogarse. La sola idea de Saya con Solomon, bailando felizmente y divirtiéndose como enanos, le enfermaba.

* * *

Una chica, aparentemente tímida, salió del baño a escondidas, mirando de un lado a otro antes de abrir por completo la puerta. Iba vestida de la novia de Frankenstein, y tuvo que acomodarse un par de veces la peluca, que hace apenas unos momentos había comenzado a usar. Cuando notó que no había ningún conocido cerca, salió apresuradamente de ahí. Se escondió detrás de la escalera, y le robó el celular a una distraída joven, tan rápidamente que la chica ni cuenta se dio que le habían metido mano en el bolso.

La ladrona rápidamente marcó un número, se llevó el auricular al oído, esperando que contestaran. Después del segundo timbre comenzó a impacientarse.

* * *

Solomon y Saya llevaban un rato bailando animadamente. La joven apenas había aprendido a bailar, gracias a su hermana, pero ya se movía decentemente, aunque procuraba no ser demasiado atrevida con los movimientos, a pesar de que las demás bailarinas del lugar bailaban provocativamente con sus parejas, pero además, ese no era su estilo y se sentiría demasiado rara e incomoda imitando dichos movimientos y más con Solomon.

De pronto el rubio se detuvo, se disculpó con Saya por la interrupción y removió el disfraz, como buscando algo, hasta que encontró su celular que vibraba, y el tono del móvil apenas y se escuchaba, opacado bajo la música del DJ. Solomon, disimulando, rápidamente se llevó el auricular al oído. Solamente escucho un "_es hora_", y colgaron. Después él lo hizo.

Un golpe nervioso se le incrusto en el pecho y el estomago. Era la misma sensación que experimentas cuando frenas estrepitosamente antes de chocar con otro auto. Dudó un momento de lo que haría después. Miró a los ojos Saya, ligeramente arrepentido, preguntándose si eso podría dañarla; definitivamente sí, pero era necesario.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Saya.

—Nada. Este maldito trabajo no me deja en paz. Tengo que atender algo. Discúlpame, ahora vuelvo— dijo Solomon, alejándose de ella y perdiéndose entre el mar de gente. Cuando Saya se encontró sola, ahí parada en medio de los demás, se sintió como una tonta. Imaginó que a Solomon le habría surgido algún problema en su trabajo, y como no quería quedarse ahí parada como idiota, decidió por mejor ir al bar, pues no quería enfrentarse a Hagi, quien seguramente seguiría en la mesa, quizás muy enojado. Estar con él y su eterno silencio sería aun más incomodo que de costumbre.

* * *

En lugar de atender una supuesta llamada del trabajo, como le dijo Solomon a Saya, este se alejó fuera de la pista, hacia donde estaba la escalera izquierda. Cerca de ahí se encontró con… Saya, _aparentemente._ El cambio de apariencia sin duda había tenido éxito. Él nunca lo había intentado, pero Diva sí, y lo hacia con tal rapidez y eficacia que Solomon por un momento se preguntó si la chica ataviada con el vaporoso vestido blanco, la peluca negra, y el maquillaje pálido y cargado de sombras negras, era la verdadera Saya disfrazada con su traje de Halloween, o Diva transformada.

—¿Diva?— preguntó este acercándose a la joven, temeroso de que en realidad fuera Saya.

—¡Claro que soy Diva!— respondió la joven —¿Qué te parece? ¿Es bueno, no?— presumió dando una vuelta para que su caballero pudiese admirar a que grado de perfección podía transformar su apariencia y robar la de otro.

—Vaya, por un momento me pregunté si era la verdadera Saya— confesó el caballero aliviado de saber que la que en realidad estaba frente a él, era Diva.

—Pues entonces todo resultará bien— contestó la chica —¿Cómo quedamos, no?— dijo subiendo un par de escaleras, pero Solomon no la siguió. Al contrario, se quedó parado al pie de ella, preguntándose si lo que estaba apunto de hacer estaba bien.

—¿¡Que esperas! ¡Rápido! Hagi esta en el baño; en cualquier momento aparece. No perdamos tiempo— lo apresuró la joven. Solomon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y subió con ella al segundo piso.

Por mucho que lo intentara, parecía no poder salir del círculo vicioso en el que Diva encerraba a los demás. Por un momento pensó que la noche de brujas era real, y que ella, Diva, era una de ellas, dispuesta a aprovechar la noche para hacer uso de sus mejores hechizos.

"_Pobre Saya… si supiera que en realidad, esta noche, ella era la desvalida princesa en apuros; solamente que sin caballero que pudiera salvarla de la bruja."_

* * *

**¡Hola! ****Disculpen la tardanza, con la universidad y el calor que ha hecho me era imposible siquiera pensar en corregir el capitulo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, ya compramos un abanico y estoy mejor que nunca para escribir, además estoy de muy buen humor. En la universidad me va de maravilla, en casi todas mis materias tengo calificaciones de nueve para arriba (por primera vez en mi vida soy algo parecido a una "**_**nerd**_**"), aunque seguro que tendré que estudiar para pasar bioquímica.**

**En fin, dejando de lado mi vida personal, en cuanto al capitulo pues en realidad no tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, sólo que la bebida "brain damage" significa "daño cerebral". Tiene un feo aspecto, pero en realidad sabe muy bien. También, creo que en cuanto a ortografía he mejorado bastante. Ahora sé como usar los guiones largos, que son los que correctamente se usan para los diálogos, y también en donde van los acentos dependiendo de la acción y demás, todo esto gracias a lectores que han tenido la amabilidad de corregirme y hacerme ver mis errores, y la verdad estoy muy orgullosa de mi avance (espero que se note) y de paso, muchas gracias. **

**En cuanto al termino "antro", significa "cueva, caverna o gruta" y quizás exista un poco de confusión con la gente de otros países que están leyendo esto, especialmente españoles, pues tengo entendido que en España el termino "antro" se usa de manera despectiva para referirse a una disco o bar de mala muerte, sin embargo aquí en México dicho termino lo usamos para referirnos a todo tipo de bares o discos, desde los de "perdición" hasta las más exclusivos o de moda. También, es común que en muchos lugares (incluido mi país) cuando se va a una disco, sobre todo en los lugares caros o de moda, sólo dejan entrar a "gente guapa", dependiendo de su apariencia, y en raras ocasiones dejan entrar a hombres que no vengan acompañados de mujeres, y a estas, usualmente las dejan pasar sin mucho problema, algunas veces ni siquiera te cobran cover, sobretodo cuando son los días de "ladies' night". **

**Por cierto, el "Pink Elephant" sí existe. Es una disco de Nueva York, muy bonita por cierto, y se parece mucho a la idea del que intente retratar en este capitulo, obviamente un tanto modificada para que se adecue a como se llevara a cabo la trama los siguientes capítulos, en los cuales habrá mucho movimiento. En fin, doy todas estas explicaciones porque no quiero que me tachen de que sólo me fijo en la apariencia o esas cosas, sólo intento hacer lo más realista posible el como se manejan estas cosas basándome en lo que he visto (porque la verdad, yo no voy mucho de antro. No me gustan, prefiero los bares). **

**En fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero no haberlos aburrido. Por ultimo, como siempre les doy las gracias a todos mis lectores y cualquier review será bien recibido.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	48. Mercurio Líquido

**Mercurio Líquido**

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato y recolectar una buena cantidad de paciencia para que Hagi, después de quince minutos encerrado en el baño, se atreviese a salir. Antes de poder enfrentar la escena de Saya y Solomon (y rogaba que estuvieran perdidos entre el mar de gente que bailaba), tuvo que abrirse paso a codazos entre la multitud de jóvenes que iban de aquí para allá en un largo pasillo con mesas. Estuvo apunto de tropezar con un "hombre lobo" completamente alcoholizado y quien tenía una amenazadora cara que decía "voy a vomitar", así que Hagi rápidamente se apartó del él, pero en lo que lo esquivaba, el tridente rojo de una joven vestida de diableza desvío su atención al golpearlo.

—¡Uy! Lo siento…— se disculpó la joven disfrazada de demonio —… padre— y dicho esto, estalló en carcajadas al ver el disfraz del caballero, sin poder evitar pensar que todo el asunto era bastante irónico. Hagi se limitó a ser cortés, pero esta vez, en lugar de enojarse y arrepentirse una vez más de su atuendo, no pudo evitar pensar, al igual que la chica, que el asunto efectivamente tenía cierto aire de ironía. Era como si, hasta en medio de la fiesta y la parodia, las fuerzas del "bien" y el "mal" se encontraran inevitablemente; casi como si se buscaran o se necesitaran.

Dicha reflexión salió de su mente tan rápido como llegó, y se concentró de nuevo en Saya. Se aproximó a la mesa donde había estado sentado, esperando encontrar ahí a Diva, quizás tomando el dichoso trago, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había ningún conocido ahí, sino una pareja de vampiros. Él, al más puro estilo del Drácula hollywoodense, con todo y una brillante capa negra; ella hacia honor a la sensual "novia de Drácula".

_Y hablando de vampiros… _

Hagi, al encontrarse ahí solo, inmediatamente, por puro instinto, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Saya. No encontraba cerca que se asemejara a la peluca de la novia de Frankenstein, y pensando que quizás no estaba en la planta baja sino en el segundo piso. Se encaminó hacia la escalera más cercana, pero en cuanto subió dos peldaños, se encontró a la "novia", pero más bien, se podría decir que la dichosa novia le ponía el cuerno a su amor, Frankenstein, porque ahora parecía ser la amante de un misterioso caballero medieval.

* * *

—¡Hasta que nos vamos de aquí!— exclamó Kai apurando a Mao, quien intentaba por todos los medios posibles no caer en su descenso por las escaleras, gracias a los altísimos tacones.

—¡Espérate Kai!— gritó la chica deteniéndose con el barandal de la escalera —¿Qué no ves que no puedo ir tan rápido?— argumentó apuntando a sus zapatos. Kai miró hacia abajo, y después puso en blanco los ojos.

—No entiendo… ¿por qué demonios las mujeres tienen esa necesidad de usar zancos?— dijo molesto —Porque a eso no se le pueden llamar zapatos—

—Tendrías que usarlos para saberlo— refutó Mao —Si quieres, te los presto, para que veas— le ofreció la chica mientras reía al ver la expresión de incomodidad que puso su ex novio.

—No, gracias— contesto Kai, y estuvo apunto de argumentar que eso de traer zapatos de mujer no era de su estilo, cuando Mao tragó aire como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Su mirada de impacto era tan profunda que Kai hasta se asustó.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el muchacho un tanto alarmado.

—¡Mi bolso! ¡Se me olvidó en la mesa!— exclamó horrorizada mientras se daba la vuelta y corría por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, a toda prisa.

—Ahora si puede caminar verdad…— pensó el muchacho siguiéndola con la mirada —¿Y cual es esa necedad de llevar a todos lados una bolsa?—

Desde abajo, pudo ver como Mao a toda prisa se acercaba a la mesa donde había estado. Ahora se encontraba un trío de jóvenes en ella, quienes al ver a la chica, quien pregunto si habían visto una bolsa blanca de "enfermera" antes de sentarse en la mesa, se la entregaron sin más problema. Mao les agradeció, y cuando estuvo apunto de bajar para ir con Kai, quien la esperaba al pie de la escalera, sin querer, miró hacia el frente.

A unas cuantas mesas de distancia, vio a una joven extrañamente familiar, disfrazada de novia de Frankenstein, muy abrazada a un hombre rubio, vestido de caballero medieval, aunque no pudo verle la cara.

—¡Que buen disfraz!— pensó Mao al ver el realismo con el cual la chica portaba el atuendo. El maquillaje era impecable e idóneo para la ocasión, pero detrás de lo que seguro serian capas y capas de maquillaje blanco, las oscuras cejas y las larguísimas pestañas, al observarla lo suficiente, sus facciones delicadas, la cara pequeña y ovalada se le hacían conocidas de algún sitio, casi podría jurar que incluso detrás de tanto maquillaje podría reconocerla si hubiera un poco más de luz, pero por más que intentó, no pudo encontrar un enlace perfecto hacia alguien conocido, pero después, olvidándose del asunto, bajó por las escaleras hacia donde Kai estaba esperándola.

—¿La encontraste?— preguntó el chico.

—Sí. Afortunadamente las muchachas que estaban ahí la guardaron y no se hicieron las tontas— dijo acariciando el bolso casi como si se tratara de una reliquia sagrada. Ella nunca salía sin su bolsa, y supuso que como ese no era su bolso habitual, probablemente por esa razón lo había dejado olvidado, pero dentro tenía su pasaporte y su cartera (con sus tarjetas de crédito) y su celular, así que perder esas cosas le hubiera provocado un terrible dolor de cabeza y tres días enteros haciendo corajes, sin contar una sesión de dolor a causa de su gastritis (aunque era muy joven, sus usuales enojos no le salían gratis).

—¿Vamos a ir a otra disco?— preguntó Kai —Quizá deberíamos pasar la noche entera yendo de una a otra. Creo que tal vez hay posibilidades de encontrar a Saya— propuso el muchacho, notablemente más animado, tratando de pensar positivo. Si Saya había aparecido justo frente a él en la enorme ciudad de Londres, un año después de haberla perdido en un barco que explotó en medio del mar, encontrarla en Nueva York, si se veía desde cierto ángulo, podía ser pan comido.

Pero no se necesitaba ninguna otra disco o seguir pensando positivo y tratar de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, porque Saya… _ahí estaba_, pensó Mao.

—¡Saya!— exclamó la chica con los ojos bien abiertos, sobresaltando a Kai con semejante grito.

—Sí, Saya, por eso estamos buscándola ahora… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso ya lo habías olvidado? Estaba seguro de que no sabias tomar, esa cerveza te debió haber afectado— comentó riendo, pero Mao, lejos de enfurecerse por el comentario, eufórica, lo interrumpió con algo que el muchacho no esperaba escuchar tan de pronto y sin aviso.

—¡No! ¡Saya! ¡Es ella!— gritó la castaña apuntando hacia donde estaba la chica vestida de novia de Frankenstein, quien le había parecido tan tremendamente familiar momentos antes. Si Kai no hubiese mencionado a su hermana, jamás hubiera podido encontrar la razón por la cual le había resultado conocida. Ahora estaba segura de lo que había visto, y de que esa chica, por mucho maquillaje que escondiera su cara y la enorme peluca sobre su cabeza, era indiscutiblemente Saya.

¡Por Dios! La euforia la llenó de pies a cabeza… ¡Era un milagro! ¡Habían encontrado a Saya!

"_Pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar en el hecho de que eso, era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad"_

—¿Saya?— murmuró Kai, mirando hacia donde Mao apuntaba, pero parecía muy escéptico, y además de todo, no lograba verle la cara, pues la chica estaba de espaldas.

* * *

Antes de que Hagi siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, tomar suficiente conciencia de lo que estaba viendo, una especie de presentimiento de ultima hora le dijo de lo que se trataba. Enseguida sintió una sensación muy extraña. Era como si su cabeza se hubiese abierto, creando un agujero de donde salio una especie de liquido frío y pesado. Por alguna razón lo relaciono con mercurio puro. Era como si su cabeza se hubiese convertido en una fuente y dejase salir un a borbotones un chorro de ese metal líquido que empapo todo su cuerpo. Mercurio liquido, pesado y helado cayendo en sus hombros, siendo absorbido por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada vena de su anatomía, haciéndolas estallar en una explosión masiva, provocándole unos profundos escalofríos para finalmente concentrarse en su abdomen.

En pocas y más simples palabras, era como si le hubiese caído una cubeta de agua fría. Era la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando en el acantilado, hace tantos años, sintió desmoronarse las piedras en sus manos, las cuales soportaba el peso de su cuerpo, y antes de que la sensación terminara, ya había caído al suelo. También era lo mismo que había sentido cuando vio a Saya curarse por si sola.

Pero esto era mil veces peor que darse cuenta que iba a morir o descubrir que Saya era _demasiado _extraña.

Aunque quiso desviar la vista, sus pies se plantaron sobre el suelo como las raíces de un viejo árbol que luchaba contra un huracán, y su cabeza se negaba a voltear a otro lado; sus ojos estaban tiesos en su lugar, como si hubiese sido poseído por un ente ajeno que le gritaba: "_¡Mira! ¡Mira eso! ¡Te lo dije, idiota!"_

Y efectivamente, lo vio. La novia de Frankenstein se hacia arrumacos con un hombre rubio, vestido de caballero medieval. Se abrazaban de vez en vez. Ella algunas veces le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura. A simple vista podrían tratarse de un par de amigos, pero eso se descartó cuando la chica volteó el rostro, al igual que él, y se besaron. No había sido un beso especialmente largo o pasional, pero definitivamente había sido en la boca. Cuando se separaron ella sonrío, y después, aunque pareciera que él no se lo esperaba, ella, con gesto travieso, le arrebató un beso más, esta vez más largo y más profundo. Ese era un beso de verdad, no tonterías. A juzgar por como ambos correspondían frenéticamente al gesto, esos dos no podían ser catalogados de amigos.

Mientras, Hagi trató de pensar que se trataba de otra chica con el mismo disfraz de Saya, una chica a la cual Solomon se había ligado, pero esa opción desesperada se invalidó cuando ella se separó de él, lentamente miró hacia atrás, y sonrío con satisfactoria malicia.

Hagi se sintió mareado de pronto. De repente el aire en sus pulmones había desaparecido y sintió que se ahogaba. Era como si lo hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza con un tubo de hierro, y hasta perdió el equilibrio. Enseguida pasó de la confusión y la negación, a la furia y los celos, que le tensaron los brazos, las manos y la quijada. Podría jurar que si seguía apretando de esa manera la quijada, se la iba a fracturar. Sin pensarlo, dio un par de pasos hacia delante, dispuesto a subir y degollar a cierto rubio, pero en su camino, algo lo detuvo, preguntándose ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matar a Solomon? ¿Con que pretexto? ¿El besar a Saya? Eso no tenía nada de especial y él no tenía nada que ver. No importaba que tantas cosas, fueran muchas o pocas, pasaron entre Saya y él, en realidad no había nada entre ellos que le pudiera dar una razón lo suficientemente fundamentada para hacer lo que quería con tanto fervor.

Una vez más, su naturaleza impávida le impidió actuar como él quería. Esta vez la rigidez le pesaba demasiado.

No, no había nada que él pudiese hacer, solamente dejarse carcomer por los celos. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, antes de que las voces de conciencia y razonamiento desaparecieran, dejándolo a sus anchas.

Hubiera o no algo entre Saya y él, tenía dignidad, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar semejante espectáculo.

**¡Al carajo con Saya!**

* * *

Kai en un principio pensó que Mao estaba paranoica, que habían hablado tanto de Saya que ya hasta la veía en la sopa. Kai creyó que esa chica, que Mao aseguraba era Saya, no era más que una joven disfrazada, disfrutando de la noche de Halloween con su novio, pero cuando la muchacha volteo el rostro y besó al joven, Kai enseguida la reconoció. Era Saya. Era una Saya que jamás pensó ver así, disfrazada y con un maquillaje tan cargado, besando a un chico como si nada, _pero era ella._

A Kai casi se le sale el corazón, y feliz, eufórico y sin poder creerlo, sin decir una palabra corrió hacia arriba por la escalera. Chocó con un grupo de jóvenes que se había amontonado a mitad de los escalones y charlaban animadamente. Las chicas le reclamaron que se fijara por donde iba, pero Kai apenas y tuvo tiempo de pedir una rápida disculpa mientras seguía su camino, donde también tropezó con más gente y aparatosos disfraces.

Mientras tanto, Diva, disfrazada de Saya, se había dado cuenta de que Hagi estaba saliendo disparado de la disco. Apenas alcanzó a exclamar que ya tenía que irse, cuando emprendió una carrera camino abajo por las escaleras. No tardó mucho en llegar a la planta baja pues en su camino empujó y aventó a todo el que se le interpusiera, tan rápidamente que la gente apenas y lograba verla, aunque una chica se golpeo de lleno el rostro al ser empujada por la impulsiva joven y se rompió la nariz

* * *

Mao, sumamente alterada por los recientes acontecimientos, vio como Saya bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, empujando a medio mundo. Parecía estar huyendo de algo o alguien, o en todo caso, persiguiendo a alguien. Notó que Kai apenas iba en la mitad de la escalera, y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Kai! ¡Saya, allá esta!— gritó, tratando de que su voz se escuchara por encima del escándalo de la fiesta, que por primera vez le resultó molesto. Tan fuerte gritó, que una chica que estaba a su lado tuvo que taparse los oídos.

Ante el aviso, Kai volteó rápidamente y bajó corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Pudo haber llegado hasta la salida en cuestión de segundos sino fuera por las personas que se le atravesaban.

De pronto, parecía haber tantísimas gente, que nadie que estuviera cerca de Kai se salvaba de sus empujones. Las chicas se quejaban y le gritaban idiota, y los hombres al ser aventados bruscamente se sentían de pronto apoderaros de una furia que les exigía ir detrás de ese chico vestido de policía y darle una paliza. Una chica que lo vio correr y alcanzo a distinguir su disfraz pensó que el muchacho se tomaba muy enserio su personaje.

A lo lejos, Kai corría desesperado gritando el nombre de su hermana, pero su voz era irremediablemente opacada por la gente y la música. Pudo ver como la que creía era Saya, subía por las escaleras hacia el balcón de salida, y en pocos segundos desapareció de escena.

En una de esas, Kai corrió aun más rápido si era eso posible, y accidentalmente le tiró la bebida a una chica, quien quedó horrorizada al manchado de cerveza su vestido de la decapitada reina María Antonieta

—¡Oye, estúpido!— le gritó alguien, agarrando a Kai del brazo y deteniéndolo en seco. Resultaba ser que era el novio de la chica, quien en ese momento hacia una tremenda pataleta. El muchacho no pudo evitar confundirse un poco. Ni cuenta se había dado de lo que acaba de provocar y en su mente no dejara de rondar la idea de que al fin había encontrado a su hermana, ¡y ese par de idiotas lo estaban deteniendo!

—¡Le tiraste la bebida a mi novia, estúpido idiota!— le reclamó al pelirrojo, quien apenas lo miró, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Sería el colmo si dejaba que un novio enfurecido se interpusiera en la larga búsqueda de su hermana.

—¡Lo siento!— gritó Kai, y ya que él tampoco era ningún tonto en peleas callejeras, tomó por sorpresa al chico y le dobló el brazo, teniendo cuidado de no rompérselo pero si hacerlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que le diera tiempo de escapar.

En cuanto el enojado muchacho se vio vulnerable y aulló de dolor, Kai se soltó de su agarre y salio corriendo de ahí, disparado como una bala.

* * *

—¿Dónde estarán todos?— susurró Saya mientras caminaba en medio de la gente. Solomon ya se había tardado bastante; ir a la barra no le daba ninguna confianza, y cuando finalmente decidió ir a la mesa, aunque ahí estuviera Hagi, seguramente furioso, no encontró a nadie, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la plata baja para ver si encontraba a su hermana o a Solomon, pero hasta ahora nada, y comenzaba a sentirse horriblemente incomoda, además de todo, tenía una fea sensación en el pecho.

La angustia que en ese momento sentía no era poca. En ocasiones experimentaba esa incomoda sensación opresora antes de que algo malo sucediera… pero, era tan angustiante el no saber el por qué o que sucedería. Por Dios, era sólo un quiróptero, no una clarividente.

Y parecía ser que el inconciente colectivo del lugar se hacia cada vez más fuerte. La angustia, la histeria, la desesperación concebida bajo los ásperos brazos de la cruel intriga… Saya no se dio cuenta, pero el destino o como quieran llamarlo, comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su lista negra; quien le debía, que tanto le debían, y lo más importante de todo… cuando les cobraría la factura.

Aunque por eso Saya no debía sentirse preocupada. A pesar de ser una victima más del destino, su nombre estaba en el primer lugar de la lista negra, y el precio, sería alto, pero por ahora, no se le cobraría.

* * *

Diva esperó a salir de la disco, y se escondió detrás de una de las paredes del edificio; el lugar estaba vacío; aun así, desconfiando de su entorno, se escondió detrás de un gigantesco basurero, y ahí se transformo hasta tomar su verdadera forma. Cuando la metamorfosis terminó, cuestión de unos pocos segundos, la chica se limitó a acomodarse la boina y las zapatillas rojas. Se quedó un momento parada ahí, soportando la hediondez de la basura, tratando de escuchar aquello que buscaba. Agudizó el odio. Podía escuchar los pasos de la gente que entraba a la disco, las conversaciones absurdas y las quejas de los que se quedaban fuera, incluso el caminar rápido y temeroso de las ratas, pero no los pasos de Hagi. Después de un par de minutos, donde miró de un lado a otro, finalmente escuchó una serie de pasos que se detuvieron a lo lejos. Escucho algo parecido a un gruñido de furia, y después algo mucho más fuerte, como si hubiesen golpeado con muchísima fuerza una superficie endurecida. Definitivamente tenía que ser Hagi, se dijo, y siguiendo el origen de dichos sonidos, corrió hacia el lugar.

* * *

Diva no tardó en llegar al lugar buscado. Una angosta calle con dos contenedores de basura verdes y sucios era la grandiosa entrada al apestoso callejón. Los edificios alrededor se elevaban por varios pisos. Eran edificios de departamentos y las negras escaleras de emergencia le daban un aspecto como de película de terror, como si supieras que en cualquier momento serias atacado por algún extraño, esperando lo inesperado.

Encontró a Hagi justo en el fondo del callejón, de espaldas, con la cara hacia la pared. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, y uno de ellos clavado en una pared de ladrillo, como si quisiera romperla en su totalidad. Diva, segura de que su plan había tenido el efecto deseado, y que incluso había superado sus expectativas, caminó lentamente hacia Hagi. En su camino pudo ver como otra de las paredes tenía un profundo boquete, seguramente cortesía de Hagi.

El caballero escuchó los tacones chocando quedamente sobre el pavimento, acercándose. Los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran los de su respiración acelerada, una gotera que caía cerca, y los tacones. No imaginó quien podía ser, supuso que cualquier mujer, quizás una prostituta confundiéndolo con un posible cliente, pero eso quedó descartado cuando escucho una voz femenina llamándolo por su nombre.

—¿Hagi? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Diva, ya cerca de él. El aludido tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. No fue capaz de apartar de su rostro el gesto de furia contenida que lo martirizaba, pero importándole poco ese detalle, se volteó hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces tu aquí?— preguntó el caballero, con voz dura. Diva en cualquier otro momento se hubiese confundido de escuchar, aparentemente sin razón, esa inusual dureza y enojo en la voz de Hagi, pero como conocía perfectamente la razón, se hizo la tonta, y se guardo una perversa sonrisa para si.

—Salí a tomar aire— fue su escueta pregunta —¿Por qué estas tan enojado?— le preguntó despreocupada, poniéndose a su lado, observando el boquete que Hagi había dejado en la pared, obviando la razón de su pregunta. El caballero dudó un momento si contestar o no, pero, seguramente tarde o temprano se enteraría, y aunque pareciera extraño, casi se sentía en deuda con ella. Siempre pensó que antes, todo se trataba de un encaprichamiento al cual jamás accedería, pero por primera vez se sentía realmente estúpido, y a alguien tenía que decírselo antes de que su cabeza estallara, temiendo volverse loco.

—Tenías razón— dijo de pronto el caballero.

—¿De que hablas?—

—¡De Saya!— exclamó —¡Tenias razón!— dijo, tomando aire, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarse —Cuando le propusiste a Saya que viniera contigo, y me preguntaste que haría si yo la…— hizo una pausa en seco, aun indeciso, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Tenía la sensación de tener la lengua enredada —… si la veía con Solomon…— iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto se le había olvidado. Su lengua se trabó completamente, y no sabía realmente que más decir, y en todo caso, era inútil seguir dando explicaciones; a juzgar por sus pocas palabras y la condición en la que estaba, la verdad era más que obvia.

—Oh…— susurró Diva, con falsa decepción —¿Mi hermana y… mi caballero?— dijo, fingiendo un leve tono de celos en la voz. Cuando escuchó por primera vez, de boca del mismo Solomon, que este amaba a su hermana, se puso tan furiosa como lo estaba Hagi en ese momento, pero ahora no le importaba, y si algo había aprendido, y le costo bastante, era que, para poder manipular a alguien, había que fingir empatia, y Hagi ahora era una presa facil.

No importaba… nadie le importaba. Después le tocaría a Solomon, y a su hermana, y finalmente a todos. Sabrían lo que era sentirse traicionada. No era por un simple capricho la razón por la cual hacia todo esto, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en su objetivo y mantener la cabeza fría.

—¡Maldito Solomon!— exclamó de pronto la joven, pateando un bote de basura y provocando que la tapa de este cayera al suelo creando un escándalo que en ese momento a Hagi le pareció insoportable. Diva recuperó el equilibrio mientras la tapa del bote terminaba por completo su caída, y justo cuando esta se detuvo en el suelo, y finalmente el escándalo terminó, una nueva voz irrumpió en la efímera tranquilidad.

Fue algo inesperado para ambos. La voz les gritaba acusadoramente, como si fuesen un par de herejes acusados por la inquisición.

—¡Hagi!— y la sangre del caballero se heló dentro de sus venas.

Nuevamente experimento esa sensación de mercurio liquido estallando dentro de su cuerpo.

* * *

**¡Otra vez discúlpenme por la tardanza! Tenía pensado actualizar desde hace una semana, pero entré a la escuela ¡y su puta madre! que me va tocando la materia de farmacología y además presentar la primera clase, y tenía que prepararla de día un día para otro. Se los juro que estuve unas diez horas frente a la computadora (escribí un documento de 16 paginas) resumiendo capítulos de un libro que, chingado, juro que cada capitulo es más extenso que la maldita Biblia. Para acabarla de chingar metí la pata con la presentación****, pero el doctor me dio una segunda oportunidad (hasta eso que es buena gente el doc.) así que pasé los siguientes dos días matándome y preparando nuevamente la clase; como se imaginaran, esto me dejó jodida toda la semana. **

**Después de eso, he adquirido la habilidad de dormir en cualquier lado; en el teclado de la computadora, en mis compañeros de clase, sobre un lápiz e incluso sobre mi lonche. Es más, ya no se si estoy estudiando psicología o medicina, y para acabarla de chingar ya tengo que empezar a practicar con pacientes, ¿Cómo le voy a hacer? ¡Ni puta idea!**

**En fin, debía sacarlo, fue muchísimo el estrés, pero al menos ya he presentado bien mi clase y tengo mi participación.**

**Bueno, con respecto al capitulo, no hay mucho que comentar. Por supuesto, como me encanta hacerlo, lo he dejado en la mejor parte, ¿Quién creen que es el tipo que ha atrapado a Hagi y Diva in fraganti? Creo que es más que obvio, pero en el siguiente capitulo esperen una pequeña dosis de sangre y muchísimas lagrimas**

**En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a los que leen, y la paciencia que me han tenido. Puedo asegurar que la historia va más o menos por la mitad o un poco más, así que… yo calculo que en un año la estaré terminando, así que ¡Ténganme paciencia por favor!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	49. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

**¿Cómo se declara el acusado?**

—Me lo había imaginado tratándose de alguien como tú— dijo Kai, mirando con desprecio a Diva —pero a decir verdad esperaba equivocarme sobre ti, Hagi— añadió, apuntándolo acusadoramente, mientras se acercaba al caballero y a Diva. Aparentemente parecía calmado, observando el triunfo de sus sospechas, pero por dentro estaba que ardía de furia. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de alguien tan vil como Diva, pero ¿Hagi? Kai sabía muy bien que el caballero era _demasiado perfecto_, que algo debía tener, en algún momento cometería un error, pero… muy en el fondo, deseaba equivocarse. No por él, sino por Saya.

Esto la dejaría destrozada.

—No sé de que hablas— contestó Hagi, recuperando milagrosamente su rostro inexpresivo y, mientras, Diva intentaba aguantarse la risa. No sabía si enojarse porque el hermano de Saya, quien la había rechazado, estaba ahí frente a ella, o reírse de la situación. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que algo tenía que hacer; eso nunca estuvo en el plan, y podía arruinarlo.

—¡Sabia que tenias algo con Diva!— acusó a Hagi una vez más, explotando finalmente -¡Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para convencer a Saya de irse contigo!— vociferó, esta vez apuntando a Diva, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos ni palabras. De momento, estaba tan furioso, que había olvidado que no estaba frente a una chica normal a la cual simplemente podía insultar y acusar sin pasar a mayores, sino ante un monstruo con cara de ángel, con una mentalidad inestable y propensa a los impulsos, quien no lo pensaría dos veces para hacerlo callar.

—¡Cállate!— gritó entonces Diva, empujándolo, dándose cuenta de que, si Kai lograba encontrar a su hermana, ésta definitivamente se derrumbaría ante él, como siempre, y terminaría abandonándola. No había invertido tanto tiempo para que ese estúpido niño lo arruinara todo.

—Encontraré a Saya, y le diré toda la verdad. La verdad sobre ti— dijo apuntando a Hagi —y de ti— advirtió mirando amenazador a Diva.

—¿Enserio?— murmuró Diva poniendo ambas manos en la cadera, con una sonrisa perversa. Fue entonces que Kai comenzó a asustarse. El mismo David le había advertido que nunca perdiera los estribos frente a un enemigo, mucho menos contar sus planes; que era un error fatal, pero estaba tan enojado que… bueno, ahora estaba algo asustado, a juzgar por la mirada de Diva. Una mirada como esa, sobretodo viniendo de ella, nunca podía deparar algo bueno.

—¿Y dime…— hizo una pausa, como deseando aumentar la tensión y el dramatismo de la situación —… cómo vas a acusarnos con Saya… estando muerto?— su mirada se oscureció y su voz de pronto adquirió una grave tonalidad. No era una simple amenaza, eso era seguro; no, para Diva, eso ya era un hecho.

La primera reacción de Kai fue darse vuelta rápidamente y huir de ahí, encontrar a Saya y acabar con todo esto. Logró hacerlo, correr unos cuatro pasos, pero cuando acordó una fuerza sobrehumana lo había detenido. Lo obligó a darse la vuelta y miró los ojos de Diva que brillaban con una chispa de malignidad encarnada en un azul álgido y brillante. Sintió como si algo le advirtiera dentro de él que escapara, que hiciera todo lo posible por irse, pero le fue imposible, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor atroz que jamás había experimentado.

Diva no había perdido tiempo y le encajó la mano en el tórax. Nunca había atacado a alguien con tanta fuerza e ímpetu como en ese momento. No lo disfrutaba y tampoco le disgustaba, sólo era algo que tenía que hacer. Sintió como su mano atravesaba con rapidez el cuerpo del muchacho. Su mano quedó empapada de sangre, saliendo por detrás de la espalda del joven, mientras su antebrazo seguía incrustado en el estomago de Kai. Disfrutó como nunca la sensación de la carne y las vísceras desgarradas acariciando su piel. Las costillas rotas, echas añicos, le daban cosquillas. Kai ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar de dolor, pues su alaridos fueron opacados por un viscoso vomito sanguinolento que le escurrió por todo el mentón, cuello y terminó derramándose en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban medio descolocados y su mente era abrumada por el terrible dolor, impidiéndole pensar.

Hagi por un momento se quedó en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos e inmóviles. No esperaba algo como eso, y no sabía que hacer.

—¡¿Que haces?— exclamó, acercándose a Diva, quien aun mantenía su brazo encajado en el tórax de Kai.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Te conviene!— le gritó ella, mirándolo. Hagi estuvo apunto de detenerla, pero al escuchar lo ultimo se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era el hermano de Saya, ella lo adoraba. Si moría, quedaría destrozada. Lo había visto con la muerte de Riku, pero… si Kai vivía, él estaba perdido. Saya antes le creería cualquier cosa a su hermano que a él, confiaba más en Kai, por mucho que eso le pesara. ¿Debía dejar que Diva lo matara? Una parte de él le decía que la detuviera y llevara a Kai a un hospital inmediatamente, hacer un trato con el chico y reanudar la lucha contra Diva pero… otra parte, una mucho más oscura, pero más sincera, le decía que observara el espectáculo y lo dejara terminar. No había otra opción. La primera no era más que un pretexto para engañarse a si mismo y no cargar con una muerte más en su espalda.

Sí, Kai jamás se prestaría a hacer un trato con él, además… el muchacho era un obstáculo entre Saya y él, _desde el principio_.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar pues Diva torció el brazo dentro del cuerpo del chico, revolviendo dentro de él la carne y las vísceras destrozadas. Rápidamente lo sacó, con su mano acompañada de un gran trozo de pulmón machacado. Kai cayó al suelo.

—¡Uy, que asco!— susurró Diva tirando al suelo los pedazos de carne —Se me arruinaron los guantes— se quejó caprichosamente, quitándose el guante empapado en sangre y arrojándolo lejos. La prenda, remojada en sangre, rebotó en la pared, salpicándola y dejando una mancha rojiza en los sucios y viejos ladrillos.

—¿No quieres rematarlo?— le preguntó Diva a Hagi, con una sonrisa. El caballero, impactado aun, la miró con ojos desencajados.

—No me mires así. Yo lo maté, pero tú no hiciste nada para detenerme—

—Per…— iba a defenderse, pero entonces Diva lo interrumpió.

—Cállate— espetó con tranquilidad, pero a la vez con dureza —Sabes bien que esto es lo mejor, por eso no hiciste nada para ayudar a Kai— entonces, se escuchó un gemido que atrajo la atención de ambos. Era Kai, quien de pronto se retorció sobre el suelo, vomitando sangre y luchando por su vida.

—¡Oh, sigue vivo!— exclamó Diva riendo. Fue entonces que se escuchó algo. Eran pasos; pasos de mujer, y a juzgar por el ruido de los tacones rebotando, eran dos las que iban corriendo hacia el lugar.

—¡Viene alguien!— murmuró Diva, alarmada —Tenemos que irnos— dijo acercándose a Hagi mientras miraba hacia arriba, buscando el mejor techo donde esconderse. Cuando lo encontró, miró a Hagi, quien aun seguía como en shock —¡Vámonos!— y fue entonces que Hagi reaccionó, y ambos rápidamente se elevaron hasta llegar al techo, y desde ahí observaron el cuerpo de Kai, desangrándose, rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre. Ahora apenas y se convulsionaba… Diva no había tenido tiempo de rematarlo, pero, le quedaban pocos minutos de vida. Insuficientes como para ser llevado a un hospital.

Kai iba a morir y Diva no podía estar más feliz. Hagi… aunque lo ignoraba, o eso intentaba, también lo estaba, y en cierto sentido, él ya había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte con la sangre de Kai.

* * *

Saya y Mao lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer los callejones laterales del edificio. Dieron una vuelta a la manzana, pero no encontraron nada. Entonces Mao recordó que había visto un callejón atrás de la disco, el cual aun no habían inspeccionado, y se dirigieron ahí. Cual fue su enorme sorpresa al encontrar en medio de la oscuridad al mismísimo Kai, pero tirado en el suelo, moribundo y en medio de un charco de sangre que no paraba de crecer.

—¡Kai!— vociferó Saya corriendo hacia su hermano, tirando en el camino la peluca, la cual ya se había quitado momentos antes. Mao se quedó tieza en su lugar, con el rostro horrorizado. Sólo fue hasta segundos después que corrió hacia el cuerpo de su exnovio, sin creer lo que veía. Aunque mostraba todo el tiempo la apariencia de una chica ruda, la sangre le daba cierta incomodidad, mucho más si dicha sangre derramada venía del cuerpo de alguien tan apreciado para ella como lo era Kai.

—Es Saya— susurró Hagi, apunto de lanzarse hacia donde su ama estaba, pero cuando estuvo apunto de saltar Diva lo tacleó tan fuerte como si fuese una jugadora de futbol americano, e incluso fue capaz de derribarlo. Durante el brusco movimiento uno de sus tacones se rompió.

—¡¿Qué haces?— exclamó la joven en voz baja, dándole un manotazo a Hagi.

—Saya… ella…— balbuceó el aun desorientado caballero, pero Diva lo interrumpió.

—¿Y qué si es ella? No puedes bajar— susurró, levantándose, tratando de no caer a causa del zapato dañado —¿Qué crees que va a pensar si bajas, con Kai ahí medio muerto?— le preguntó apretando la quijada —¡No seas estúpido!— Hagi no le hizo demasiado caso, y rápidamente se acercó a la orilla del techo, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera pensar en bajar. Abajo, Saya ya había comenzado a llorar, al igual que Mao.

—¡Kai! ¡Kai!— gritaba Saya, tomando el rostro de su hermano, quien no reaccionaba. Ya había vivido eso dos veces, ¡pero vamos! Tres veces era demasiado para ella. No podía tener tan mala suerte, o mejor dicho, traerles tan mala suerte a las personas que más quería.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital— dijo Mao sacando rápidamente el celular de su bolso, pero Saya la detuvo. A Kai no le quedaba suficiente tiempo como para esperar que viniera una ambulancia, ser llevado al hospital en pleno fin de semana y noche de fiesta y ser atendido a tiempo, y con sus heridas, no había milagro tecnológico que la medicina humana, incluso la más avanzada, pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo.

—No. Va a morir. No alcanzaría a llegar— dijo Saya entre sollozos, sin poder creer que estuviera aceptando semejante cosa.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¡¿Dejarlo morir?— explotó Mao, angustiada, restregándose las lagrimas por el rostro, manchándose la cara del maquillaje que ya se había corrido.

—Tengo que… si quiero salvarlo…— por un momento la voz de Saya se quebró -… sólo yo puedo salvar a Kai…— murmuró secándose las lagrimas, balbuceando. No podía creer que esta fuera la tercera vez que tendría que hacer eso. Pareciera que todo el que se acercaba a ella terminaba muerto, o como su caballero.

—¡¿Qué?— exclamó Mao —¡No puedes hacer eso, lo vas a…!— pero entonces Saya, sin escuchar razones, se llevó la mano a la boca y la mordió. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza y estaba tan desesperada que no sintió dolor alguno al atravesar la piel con sus colmillos. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida rápidamente, casi como si estuviese deseosa de hacer aquello. La bebió y la guardó dentro de su boca, y entonces acercó sus labios a los de Kai.

—¡Lo va a convertir en caballero!— exclamó Hagi alarmado, indeciso de si ir o no, balanceándose ansiosamente por el borde del techo —No puedo permitirlo— Diva entonces se aventó de nuevo hacia él, empujándolo e interponiéndose entre la orilla y el caballero.

—¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses!— le gritó, pero Hagi hizo caso omiso, la pasó de largo y se asomó nuevamente para ver que sucedía. Para ese entonces Saya había terminado de verter su sangre en la boca de Kai, y ya estaba separando sus labios de los de su hermano.

—No puede ser…— susurró Hagi. Se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas. Estaba mareado y sentía el estomago revuelto —No puede ser. No puede ser…— murmuraba tapándose la cara con las manos. Era la segunda vez que pasaba por eso. A Riku se lo había perdonado, porque sólo era un niño, pero con Kai, con él era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Se alborotó el cabello desesperado. Tenía una casi incontrolable tentación de ir ahí e impedirlo, matar a Kai antes de que la transformación estuviera completa, pero Diva tenia razón. Si lo hacia estaría perdido.

Mientras tanto, en el suelo, pasaron unos momentos en los cuales Kai seguía inerte. Saya por un momento pensó que quizás había sido demasiado tarde, pero lo mismo había sucedido con Hagi y Riku. Se limitó a decirle a Mao que lo tomara fuertemente del brazo. Esta accedió, sin imaginar lo que pasaría y por qué le pedía eso, pero la respuesta a su interrogante llegó casi de inmediato.

Kai súbitamente abrió los ojos. Parecían platos, y a pesar de tenerlos abiertos daba la impresión de que no veía nada, como si se tratasen de los ojos de un ciego asustado.

—¿Kai…?— susurró Mao, apunto de gritar de alegría al ver que el muchacho estaba vivo, pero el gusto le duró poco pues Kai de pronto vociferó con fuerza, al tiempo que comenzaba a convulsionarse como si le estuviesen haciendo un exorcismo.

—¡¿Tiene un ataque epiléptico?— preguntó asustada Mao, agarrando a Kai del brazo con fuerza, al igual que Saya, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Kai seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, amenazando con golpearlas. Sus manos temblaban y se movían tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento daría la vuelta entera, rompiéndose las muñecas. No dejaba de patalear y gritar como si lo estuviesen apuñalando. Tenía un rictus de dolor y locura, que a Mao la asustó, y casi le dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Lo primero que le vino a la mente al verlo así era que un demonio lo había poseído, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad… pues prácticamente, Kai estaba sufriendo la dolorosa transformación de humano a quiróptero.

—¡No dejes de sujetarlo!— gritó Saya al notar que Mao comenzaba a languidecer. Ya había pasado por eso dos veces, sabía de qué se trataba. El ataque epiléptico en cualquier momento cesaría, pero la impresión de ver a alguien tan querido en ese estado por su culpa, siempre la impresionaba demasiado. Sobra decir que la hacia sentir como una vil basura.

—Se esta convirtiendo en caballero— susurró Hagi, mirando como hipnotizado la transformación de Kai. Por mucho tiempo, después de convertirse en caballero, le costó mucho trabajo entender cómo es que había pasado de ser humano a quiróptero, pero no fue hasta que vio la transformación de Riku, que lo entendió, y aun así, fue hasta esa noche, en ese instante, que comprendió el por qué parecía que cada caballero, independientemente de su reina, terminaba por parecer un loco.

El renacimiento de todos los caballeros siempre era algo, quizá, demasiado traumático como para que incluso ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

De pronto Kai, con un último y el más desgarrador de los gritos, elevó la cabeza tanto que parecía que se iba a romper el cuello, hasta que de pronto dejó de gritar y sus espasmos cesaron en seco. Cayó inerte al suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Mao dejó de agarrarlo del brazo, y dejando salir todo su terror por lo que acababa de presenciar, se dejó caer hacia atrás, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, sollozando.

—¿Esta muerto?— balbuceó la joven. Saya, de pronto, rompió en un desgarrador llanto, cubriéndose el rostro. Tenía una horrible sensación, al igual que cuando le sucedió a Hagi. Sentía que la transformación no había funcionado y ahora Kai estaba muerto… no pudo dejar de sollozar dolosamente hasta que de pronto Mao y ella escucharon un leve quejido.

—¡Es Kai! ¡Esta vivo!— exclamó Mao de felicidad, acercándose al cuerpo de su exnovio. Seguía sin moverse, pero se quejaba en voz muy baja, y era capaz de mover un poco los dedos.

—Hay que llevarlo con David— se apresuró Mao, levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas esperanzada de saber que Kai estaba vivo. Tenía entendido que, ahora, era diferente. No comprendía hasta que grado, pero prefería verlo vivo como fuera a que estuviera muerto.

—¿El señor David esta aquí?— inquirió Saya con la voz quebrada, mirando a Mao fijamente. La chica pudo notar que Saya tenía un dejo de vergüenza en sus ojos.

—Sí, esta esperándonos en el auto. Ayúdame a cargarlo- le pidió la castaña, levantando la mitad del cuerpo de Kai. Saya accedió de inmediato, se levantó y con ayuda de Mao cargaron el peso muerto del chico, que era bastante. A pesar del tortuoso y desbaratado pavimento y sus zapatos altos, pudieron entre las dos cargarlo y llegar al auto donde David se encontraba.

Cuando Saya y Mao doblaron la esquina con Kai a cuestas, Hagi finalmente dio rienda suelta a su furia. Caminó hasta un sistema de ventilación que estaba sobre el techo y lo pateó con fuerza. Logró doblar el tubo de acero de la estructura que lo detenía, y su hubiese usado más fuerza seguro que lo habría partido en dos. Diva se quedó en su lugar, mirándolo aburrida. Escuchó a Hagi gruñir como un animal y dar zancadas de un lado a otro, desesperado como león enjaulado. Puso los ojos en blanco; odiaba que los hombres se pusieran así de violentos y estúpidos, como cavernícolas. Actuaban como animales desbocados sin otra razón de ser más que la de romper todo a su paso, y al parecer Hagi no era la excepción… bueno, de todos modos por muy serio que aparentara ser, seguía siendo hombre, y todos los hombres, en cierto grado, llegaban a ponerse un poco estúpidos. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír con malicia. Finalmente Hagi se había quebrado. Por un momento le pareció increíble la facilidad con la cual un hombre podía romperse en dos y quedar vulnerable, y es ahí donde tenía que aprovechar.

La única debilidad de Hagi era Saya, y ahora la usaba en su contra.

Hagi ahora compartía un peculiar rasgo con el tubo que acaba de patear; ambos estaban doblados, pero Hagi estaba al punto del quiebre para dejar caer sobre si todo su peso. Diva sólo tenía que saltar y patear sobre él para que todo terminara por derrumbarse.

La joven reina se levantó, teniendo cuidado de no caer. Se acercó al tacón tirado en el suelo. Trató de volver a ponerlo en la base de su zapatilla pero no funciono, y terminó por tirarlo muy lejos. Escuchó a alguien quejarse de que algo lo había golpeado, y Diva rió. Después, caminó hacia donde Hagi estaba, quien ya se había dejado caer de rodillas, y de vez en vez daba puñetazos al suelo, abriéndose heridas en los nudillos que segundos después sanaban.

—Creo que nos salió el tiro por la culata— comentó Diva cruzándose de brazos. Hagi entonces se calmó, dejó de gruñir y maldecir en voz baja, y se limitó a sentarse en el suelo. No tenía ganas de levantarse, aun se sentía mareado y un dolor de cabeza como nunca había sufrido comenzaba a atormentarlo.

—Ahora Kai es un caballero de Saya— susurró Hagi, aun sin creérselo —¿Por qué precisamente él?— se lamentó en voz aun más baja. Diva también se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle que se ensuciara. Su disfraz estaba lleno de sangre y tenía un zapato roto, así que, ¿Qué más daba una mancha más?

—Te dije que lo terminaras de matar— le reprochó Diva, quitándose el otro guante también manchado de sangre y arrojándolo lejos. Después, hubo una corriente de aire my ligera que choco con el rostro de Hagi, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza. Entonces notó que Diva otra vez tenía el cabello largo y suelto, como habitualmente lo usaba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Hagi?— preguntó la joven despreocupadamente, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello.

—¿A que te refieres?—

—Bueno, ahora Kai es caballero de Saya. Nunca se sabe como van a despertar, si recordaran algo o no…— hizo una pausa, cosa que intrigó más al caballero, aunque ya imaginaba al punto al cual Diva quería llegar —… Nos vio a los dos. Vio como lo ataque, y también vio que tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo— suspiró agotada.

—Puede que… Kai le diga a Saya lo que pasó, y si eso pasa, estamos perdidos— prosiguió la joven.

—¿Estamos? Yo no lo ataqué— se trató de defender Hagi, levantándose y caminando lejos. Diva, al ver que le había echado toda la responsabilidad encima, también se levantó, furiosa.

—¡Precisamente!— le gritó alcanzándolo y dándole un fuerte manotazo en la espalda —No hiciste nada. Eso te convierte en mi cómplice— argumentó. Hagi en ese momento se volteó hacia ella, sin argumentos para defenderse. Diva tenía razón, tanto ella como él tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado, y quizá Hagi hasta más.

—De todas maneras— dijo de pronto Diva —Ahora Saya tiene otro caballero, y además de todo es su amadísimo hermano. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ahora tienes más competencia, además de Solomon… dudo que vayas a salir del lío en el que te metiste— dijo burlona la chica, pero hizo una pausa ante de seguir. Hagi pensó que saldría con alguna ironía o alguna burla, quizás algún plan, pero lo que escuchó le pareció casi absurdo en esa situación, y si hubiera sido otra, quizá hasta le hubiera dado risa.

—¡Vaya que eres tonto! Además me rompiste mi zapato— dijo mientras caminaba con torpeza.

—Tú sola lo rompiste— susurro Hagi. Ahora nada mas faltaba discutir con Diva por culpa de un zapato, aunque la muchacha no escuchó eso último, por lo tanto no contesto nada. Durante un rato estuvo acomodándose las medias y los ligeros, los cuales habían resultado dañados por el todo el movimiento, y las medias estaba agujeradas en varias secciones. Su vestido estaba lleno de sangre, un zapato roto, los guantes desaparecidos y la boina la había perdido en algún momento. Cuando terminó el recuento de los daños, suspiró cansada, y miró a Hagi, quien estaba a unos metros de distancia, parado, sin hacer nada.

—¿Y qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?— pregunto Diva acercándose a él, ya muy aburrida de estar sobre ese techo como tonta y sin hacer nada.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a la mansión— susurró Hagi, sin mucho entusiasmo, pero igualmente tampoco encontraba ya más que hacer, y la idea de que Kai ahora era un caballero no dejaba de darle vueltas la cabeza y ya lo tenía harto.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera dormir! ¡Mataría por un momento de sueño y poder olvidarse de todo y de todos!

—Pues tendrás que cargarme porque no puedo caminar por tu culpa— le reprochó la joven apuntando al zapato dañado. Hagi suspiró resignado. De nueva cuenta, Diva tenía razón, y probablemente si no cumplía su capricho, aunque no fuese su caballero, tendría que enfrentar su furia o sabrá Dios qué cosa haría. Diva era capaz de todo, y en un momento tan crítico como ese, en el cual gracias al incidente con Kai, su fidelidad con Saya corría un gravísimo peligro, decidió mejor hacer caso a la demanda de la chica.

Sin avisar, la tomó en brazos, para sorpresa de Diva, y el caballero se encamino a los Hamptons saltando de techo en techo.

* * *

**¡Ya era hora de un poco de sangre! Disfruté mucho matando a Kai, no es que me caiga mal el muchacho, pero no es de mis favoritos. ¡No vayan a odiar Hagi y a Diva! La "muerte" de Kai era fundamental para la trama de la historia. **

**Disculpen la tardanza. Este cuatrimestre en la universidad ha sido insoportable y mis problemas aumentaron. No invertí mucho de mi tiempo libre en escribir, sinceramente terminaba muerta y hasta la madre de estrés.**

**¡Y puta madre! Estoy escribiendo esto y me voy enterando de la muerte de Amy Winehouse. El mundo se esta quedando sin artistas y sin genios; Einsten murió, Beethoven se quedó sordo y a mi me duele la cabeza…**

**En fin, aquí digo yo que empezará el verdadero nudo de la historia (me tardé baste, ¿no?). Ahora con Hagi siendo cómplice de Diva por no ayudar a Kai y con este en plena transformación y la tentación de Saya por volver con el Escudo Rojo, las cosas se complicaran ¡y esperen! Que dentro de poco llegará un momento que muchos lectores han esperado, pero les advierto que terminaran un poco confundidos, sino es que odiándome. **

**Y antes de que se me olvide. Yo, como Agatha Romaniev, al fin me han creado un Facebook (ya era hora de que se me diera un poco más de crédito, ¿no creen?) así que si desean mantenerse en un contacto un poco más personal ( me parece muy impersonal) pueden agregarme con toda libertad. El Facebook lo hice con el propósito de mantenerme más en contacto con mis lectores y con los autores que admiro, además de dar noticias sobre mis proyectos e historias (que por cierto, pronto comenzaré a publicar historias originales).**

**facebook. com / agatha. romaniev**** (junten los espacios). **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	50. En la Trampa

**En la Trampa**

Cuando David vio llegar a Mao con Saya a su lado, tuvo un breve momento de felicidad al ver que al fin habían encontrado a la chica, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando notó a Kai herido, siendo cargado por ambas chicas. Inmediatamente arrancó al departamento donde estaba el resto del Escudo Rojo para que Kai fuera examinado por Julia, a pesar de que ésta tuvo que ser despertada, pues ya pasaba de la medianoche.

Por otro lado, a Julia se le quitó el sueño enseguida, y no perdió tiempo en examinar al muchacho, mientras Saya y Mao le contaban a los demás que lo habían encontrado al borde de la muerte, y Saya, avergonzada y con voz culpable, explicaba que no tuvo otra opción más que darle su sangre.

Conectaron a Kai a una intravenosa y lo dejaron reposar sobre su cama. Aun no despertaba, y si sucedía lo mismo que con Riku, no se sabía cuando lo haría, o cómo reaccionaria al despertar y encontrarse con su nueva forma no humana.

La verdad era que ahora, nadie sabía que esperar. Todos recordaban lo que había sucedido con Riku, como el hecho había trastornado tanto a su hermano mayor. Ahora nadie podía adivinar cómo reaccionaria él cuando se diera cuenta de que le había sucedido lo mismo.

El ambiente era demasiado tenso y pesado en el departamento. Todos veían a Saya sentaba en la mesa, con la vista baja. No había pronunciado palabra alguna sobre qué haría ella, ahora que estaba con ellos. Saya, apenas y se creía que estaba con el Escudo Rojo, y sólo había sido capaz de hablar para explicar que se había encontrado a Mao en la disco, y que después habían salido a buscar a Kai, y que efectivamente lo encontraron, y lo demás, era más que obvio, pero hasta ahora no había dicho que estaba en aquel lugar con su caballero, Solomon y su hermana. No sabía cómo podrían reaccionar los presentes, a los cuales, había traicionado.

David la verdad no sabía qué pensar. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, pues llegó lleno de sangre al cargar a Kai herido, sin embargo no podía evitar ver a Saya. Su estado era simplemente deplorable. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que era una desequilibrada mental que había matado a alguien. El vestido blanco, o más bien disfraz, supuso David, estaba lleno de sangre; sus mejillas y parpados estaban chorreados de maquillaje negro, dándole el aspecto de una loca que no había dormido en días y en una extraña visión, David imaginó a Saya como una demente que se había maquillado para después echarse a llorar. Estaba despeinada, y no dejaba de mover los dedos sobre la mesa. Respiraba muy pausadamente, y apenas se movía, a excepción de sus manos. David finalmente decidió hablar con ella, cuando la vio relativamente más tranquila.

—Saya— la llamó, pero la aludida no respondió, como si no hubiera escuchado nada —Saya— tuvo que volver a llamarla, y sólo en esta segunda ocasión ella levantó la cabeza, sin dejar de mover los dedos. Casi había saltado sobre su asiento, como si le hubieran gritado, aunque en realidad David había tratado de usar el tono más suave que pudo.

—¿Aun estás con Diva?— finalmente preguntó. Julia lo miró inquisidora, como diciéndole que no fuera tan indiscreto, pero él no era de los que se andarán con rodeos, y la situación era critica y había que actuar y hablar rápido.

—Sí— contestó Saya, sin expresión, y a pesar de que la culpa la invadía, ni siquiera fue capaz de expresarla en su respuesta, que a cualquier otro hubiera avergonzado ante semejante traición.

—Lo siento— añadió la joven, con la voz hecha un hilo —Los traicioné, y no saben cuanto me arrepiento—

* * *

—¡Ah, que cansada estoy!— exclamó Diva entrando a su habitación. Momentos antes habían llegado a la mansión, y Hagi había estado apunto de aterrizar en el patio, pero Diva le recordó lo de su zapato, y prácticamente le exigió que la llevara hasta el balcón de su cuarto. Hagi no protestó. A pesar de estar profundamente lastimado, estaba en algo parecido a un shock. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no tenía nada, y que lo que había visto no le había afectado ni pizca, pero, por dentro, el caballero se estaba derrumbando y las exigencias y palabras de Diva lo sacaban de vez en vez de su mutismo.

Hagi se quedó parado en el balcón, como tonto, mirando al patio, mientras Diva arrojaba los zapatos por ahí, considerándolos ahora inservibles.

—Que lastima… me gustaban— dijo haciendo un puchero —Oye, Hagi, ¿no crees que…- dijo volteándose, pero para su sorpresa, Hagi estaba recargado en el barandal del balcón, parado como si nada. Diva sonrío con malicia, al tiempo que sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago, como cuando haces una broma pesada y esperas a que la victima caiga.

La joven caminó hacia él, cambiando de gesto a uno ligeramente preocupado, tal como lo haría una actriz segundos antes de que el telón se abra.

—¿Hagi?— susurró, acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro con suavidad —¿Estás bien? Estás más serio de lo normal, ¡Y eso ya es bastante!—

Hagi se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Observó el cielo. Era la parte más oscura de la noche, antes de que amaneciera. Recordó el dicho que dice: _"cuando más oscura está la noche, más cerca está de amanecer"_, pero en ese momento no se lo creyó.

Diva también observó el cielo unos instantes, mientras se estiraba —¿Qué hora será?— murmuró mirando su muñeca, pero recordó que nunca había usado reloj.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté?— dijo de pronto Hagi, sorprendiendo a Diva. Sinceramente creyó que se quedaría callado como siempre —Saya estaba con Solomon. Perdí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, agachando aun más la cabeza, como quien irremediablemente pierde ante el ultimo y certero golpe del enemigo, y el derrotado sólo puede tirarse de rodillas y agachar la cabeza con vergüenza, mirando el suelo que lo acoge en su desgracia, observando su propia miseria, en espera de ser rematado por el triunfante enemigo.

Diva pensó que había sido un poco exagerada al pensar en dicha metáfora, pero así era como percibía a Hagi en ese instante. El cabello le tapaba los ojos y le oscurecía el rostro, y parecía que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, y sólo porque sus brazos estaban recargados en el barandal. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese instante y en ese estado, hubiera pensado que en cualquier momento iba a saltar, pero Diva sabía perfectamente que Hagi no era normal, e intentar saltar no era una idea que el caballero tuviera contemplada puesto que no le serviría de nada y sólo se ganaría un tremendo golpe, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las burlas de Diva… pero, si fuese humano, su mente quizá no lo hubiera podido soportar y su cuerpo ya estaría tirado sobre el suelo y con el cráneo reventado.

—Te lo dije— lo reprendió Diva, recordándole todas las ocasiones en que discutió con él y le aseguró que su hermana terminaría yéndose con Solomon, porque simplemente ella no lo amaba ni lo apreciaba mas allá del concepto de caballero y ama; y que se diera por bien servido si lo consideraba un amigo… pero de ahí a más, ¡ni en sueños!

—¿Cuál es esa maldita manía de ustedes, las mujeres, de decirnos "_te lo dije_"?— le reprochó Hagi, con tono agrio. No era habitual que él respondiera o dijera esas cosas, mucho menos con ese tono de voz, y mucho menos ante cualquier pequeña provocación.

Diva apenas pudo suprimir su sonrisa. Hagi se había _quebrado_, finalmente.

—"_Que fácil es quebrar a un hombre_"— pensó con malicia, malicia que no exteriorizó. En lugar de eso, se hizo la tonta, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa y siguiendo el ritmo de la improvisada conversación.

—Es que ustedes, los hombres, generalmente hacen o piensan tonterías, y todo por no escucharnos—

—Tenías razón— bien, eso sacó de la jugada a Diva, pero conservó su temple —Tenías toda la razón. Saya jamás…—

—Entiéndelo, Hagi. No pierdas tu tiempo. Ya has perdido bastantes años esperando…— hizo una pausa antes de continuar —Saya sólo ama a los humanos. No nos quiere a nosotros, a su raza— dijo, supuestamente, fingiendo amargura, aunque después de unos segundos, la verdadera amargura comenzó a rasparle la garganta, pugnando por exteriorizarse en palabras, pero la joven se aguantó.

—Solomon es un quiróptero…— susurró Hagi casi con desesperación, como tratando de encontrar un argumento o una explicación que justificara que la conducta de Saya tenía una razón o era algo pasajero, que no era nada de gravedad. Aun así, fuera Solomon lo que fuera, él había logrado conquistar a Saya en menos de la mitad del tiempo que Hagi había invertido en ella. ¡Vamos, que sólo le costó unos cuantos meses! ¡Él llevaba 150 años esperando!

—Es que Solomon es… demasiado humano, y además, él hace, actúa; no espera, como tú— exclamó como si estuviese diciendo cualquier cosa —Es decir, es el que más se acopla, ¿me explico? Tú eres demasiado… serio, incluso para ser un humano, o hacerte pasar por uno— comentó Diva con desgano.

Hagi finalmente la miró, confundido. A veces no entendía las cosas que Diva decía.

—No te ofendas. No eres tú, no del todo… bueno, tal vez sí. Es sólo que Saya es demasiado convencional— Hagi desvío la mirada, dolido. Un picor en los ojos amenazaba con llenarlos de lágrimas. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo había sentido ganas de llorar? La tristeza en su vida era algo habitual, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, podría catalogarse incluso como una persona con tendencias depresivas, pero esto era… demasiado. Era un golpe demasiado bajo. Tan doloroso que su cuerpo rogaba por expresarlo de alguna forma y sacar toda esa frustración acumulada, pero se negaba a llorar, mucho menos frente a Diva. Ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza, pero la decepción era demasiado grande.

Había perdido a Saya para siempre. Él no podía competir contra alguien como Solomon, y sus sonrisas, y su carácter. Quizá Saya habría estado algo borracha, o confundida, la cosa es que lo había besado, y de un beso pueden nacer muchas cosas. Él sólo se había limitado a besarla para despertarla, y el resto de las ocasiones había sido puro instinto de ella, un lapso de impulsividad y descaro instintivo. Eran dos polos diferentes. No importaba que tanto luchara por Saya, o cuantas veces intentara expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, eso era una tarea imposible para él. Simplemente no se le daba, y a Solomon sí.

Podía ser fiel, sacrificado y darlo todo por la persona amada, pero seguía estando a medias. Nadie quiere a un príncipe azul que sólo te demuestra que te ama una vez que ha matado al dragón y después se olvida de que existe algo llamado "_romanticismo_" y "_cursilería_". Para desgracia del caballero, la mayoría de las mujeres buscan eso, y tal y como Diva lo había dicho, Saya era demasiado convencional, _demasiado adolescente_ y se había quedado en los ideales del siglo XIX, y Hagi era… bueno, Hagi era Hagi. Ni más, ni menos. _Tan sacrificado y devoto que casi parecía invisible. _

El caballero de nuevo se quedó ido, como si no estuviera en ésta dimensión. Diva entrecerró los ojos y dio por terminada la conversación, al menos por ahora. Conciente de que las cosas no podían quedarse más que en unas simples palabras, en un arranque de sinceridad por parte de Hagi, y notando que este, la verdad, parecía no tener ni siquiera las fuerzas de separarse del borde del balcón y caminar, disimuladamente buscó algo en que entretenerse mientras terminaba de preparar el terreno.

Miró hacia el jardín oscuro. Era de madrugada aun, la etapa más oscura de la noche, y no se veía nada más que copas de árboles ennegrecidos. En el jardín no había luces, ni focos, ni elementos decorativos. A Nathan no le gustaba, así que… no había mucho que ver salvo el cielo, igualmente negro, aunque esa noche estaba despejado y la luna se apreciaba altiva y profundamente plateada.

Diva miró fijamente hacia arriba, con curiosidad, como esperando que bajara un ovni o se estrellara un meteorito, o quizá tendría la suerte de ver una estrella fugaz. En cierto momento se percató de una estrella muy extraña. Parpadeaba. Eso captó aun más su atención, y la hubiera dejado de ver al cabo de unos segundos, pero notó que la estrella se movía, aunque lentamente.

—¡Mira!— exclamó, apuntando hacia la rara estrella -¡Esa estrella se está moviendo!- gritó entusiasmada. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que Hagi volteara hacia arriba, con algo de desinterés.

A veces creía que el encierro en aquella torre había dejado una profunda huella de ingenuidad en Diva, o tal vez simplemente no tenía interés en las cosas modernas de la humanidad, al igual que él.

—Es un avión…— murmuró el caballero, mirándola de reojo y levantando levemente una ceja.

—¿Un avión? Que lastima… ¡los inventos de los humanos son tan tontos!— dijo decepcionada, alejándose de Hagi y aun mirando hacia el cielo a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Después de un rato de estar observando fijamente, notó que había una serie de estrellas extrañamente alineadas que sobresalían entre las demás y formaban una figura irregular.

—Oh, conociendo a los humanos, seguramente esas estrellas tienen nombre…— murmuró —¡Hagi, ven!— lo llamó, apuntando a dicha figura —¿Cómo se llaman esas estrellas?—

Hagi volvió a mirarla de reojo. ¿Diva podía ser así de imprudente? Él tenía la moral por los suelos, acaba de decirle que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Saya porque era demasiado anormal incluso para ser un quiróptero, y ahora le hablaba de estrellas. ¿Qué clase de mentalidad tenía esa chica? se preguntó. Aun así, Hagi, sin ánimo alguno de mover un músculo, se quedó tieso en su lugar. Diva se dio cuenta de que no vendría por voluntad propia, pero en verdad quería saber el nombre de aquellas estrellas, y si ella quería algo, lo conseguía o se dejaba de llamar Diva.

Dispuesta a obtener su respuesta, caminó enfadada hacia Hagi y sin más lo jaloneó del brazo. El caballero en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, y por unos cuantos segundos se rehúso a moverse, pero después de darse cuenta de lo idiota que se veía la escena, decidió seguirle el juego a Diva y sin muchos ánimos llegó hasta donde la joven había estado observando las estrellas.

—Mira, ahí— dijo la chica apuntando firmemente el lugar. Hagi entrecerró los ojos. No veía nada más que puntos blancos por allá y por acá, pero ninguna figura. Es más, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que tenía la vista borrosa.

—¡Ahí, cegaton!— exclamó Diva tensando el brazo. Hagi forzó sus ojos, tratando de encontrar rápidamente las estrellas a las cuales se refería Diva. Estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiera… aunque pensándolo bien, podía darse la vuelta e irse, pero no, ahí estaba como un tarado cumpliéndole el gusto a una reina que ni siquiera era suya… pero entonces se preguntó, _¿aun tenía una reina? _

—Ah… creo que… es la Osa Mayor— respondió con desgano.

—¿Osa mayor?— Diva apenas pudo hablar, pues de inmediato se comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia —¡¿Qué clase nombre es ese?— se burló, pensando en la poca creatividad de los humanos, desde su punto de vista. La risa no le duró demasiado de todas maneras. El abdomen comenzó a dolerle por el esfuerzo de reír con tanta fuerza, y decidió parar. Diva, tratando de recuperar el aliento, se calmó, y ya fastidiada de estar viendo tontas estrellas, se volteó. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al caballero detrás de ella, parado como tonto y sin hacer nada.

Al principio Hagi veía hacia otro lado, y cuando se percató de que Diva lo observaba fijamente, este también la vio. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos pocos segundos, y antes de que fueran cinco, seis, o siete segundos, Diva se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, así, sin más preámbulo. Aprisionó su cuello y sus hombros mientras lo besaba con fuerza y por un momento los dos estuvieron apunto de caer de espaldas.

No pregunten por qué, mucho menos al pobre caballero, pues Hagi ni siquiera sabía lo que hacia. Su mente se apagó, se quedó en blanco. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, mucho menos en Saya. ¿Qué podría pasar? Ahora que Saya había encontrado refugio en los brazos de Solomon, él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Podía sonar egoísta, podía ser tildado de traidor porque la amaba y estaba besando a su hermana, la que por mucho tiempo fue la más acérrima enemiga de su amada, y después se sentiría mal y culpable, no tendría cara para ver a Saya sin pensar que ella pudiera leer su rostro y saber lo que había hecho.

Una parte le decía que estaba mal, que se apartara de Diva, la pusiera en su lugar, dejara en claro las cosas y se fuera de ahí, y de paso, se llevara a Saya de ese maldito lugar y volvieran con el Escudo Rojo, aunque las caras se les cayeran de la vergüenza… y otra parte le decía que se vengara, y no diciéndole a Saya lo que había pasado o restregándole en la cara ese beso, sino, simplemente haciéndolo, mantenerlo oculto y mentirle. Lo que más odiaba Saya a estas alturas de su vida, eran las mentiras.

Era simple, mucho más de lo que parece; en ese momento Hagi no era ni un caballero, ni un quiróptero: era un hombre despechado. Algo demasiado humano como para ser quiróptero. Tan humano, que resultaba increíblemente moldeable, como arcilla en las manos de Diva.

No rompió el beso, al contrario, lo correspondió.

—"_¡Te tengo!_"— pensó la joven. Estaba feliz, casi eufórica. Después de mucho tiempo de acoso, de mentiras y conversaciones sin sentido, Diva había triunfado. Hagi estaba entre sus garras ahora. Había caído en su telaraña como una vil mosca, y los hilos de seda eran tan discretos que ni el mismo Hagi sabía que estaba atrapado, al menos no por ahora.

Sin romper el beso, guiándose por la pared y medio tropezando, fueron a dar a la cama de Diva. En el camino chocaron con un estante y cayeron al suelo un par de muñecas de porcelana, que se rompieron. Entre las afectadas iba la vieja muñeca de Saya, _Lenore_. Se le había roto un brazo y el rostro estaba fisurado, quedando inservible.

Hagi y Diva no notaron el percance, simplemente siguieron con lo suyo. Al menos así fue durante unos segundos. En cierto momento, Hagi separó sus labios de los de Diva. Ella estuvo apunto de creer que le diría que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, arrojarla lejos de él e irse, pero para su sorpresa, lo que Hagi hizo fue bajar el cierre del vestido.

Los ojos de Diva quedaron libres. Notó a las muñecas rotas. Vio la vieja muñeca de Saya tirada en el suelo, hecha una lastima. Aunque estaba rota, sus ojos, uno de los cuales era atravesado por una fisura, parecía observarlos. Era como si la misma Saya los estuviera mirando muy de cerca, a los dos. Cualquier otra persona con el mínimo de ética y _respeto por lo ajeno_, o un mínimo atisbo de moral o conciencia, habría sentido una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, retractarse de lo que estaba haciendo y dejarlo ahí, detenerse, y no volver a hablar de ello como si de un sucio secreto se tratase, pero Diva no era así, y en lugar de sentirse culpable, sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y picardía. Su sonrisa era maquiavélica y venenosa. Había ganado, ahora sólo faltaba arruinar a Saya. Hagi estaba más que perdido. Eso lo notó cuando él terminó de bajarle el cierre, y la aventó con brusquedad a la cama. Ambos se encargaron de despojar del vestido a la joven, quedando en ropa interior.

Cualquier otro hombre, teniendo a una joven así de entregada frente a él, solamente cubierta por su ropa interior negra, de encaje y con ligeros, habría sido una visión de lo más erótica, pero, realmente, Hagi no reparó mucho en ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado... pensando en _nada_. Era como si… hubiera perdido la razón, estaba fuera de sus cabales, casi actuaba por pura inercia. Algo lo oprimía, y ese algo pugnaba con fuerza, diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo con Diva era algo natural, algo a lo que, por ser caballero de… (el nombre de Saya simplemente se desvaneció en su mente apenas pronunciada la primera letra), estaba destinado a ser.

"_Claro… intenta repetírtelo hasta que te convenzas, al menos, cuando todo termine."_

Diva, a quien no le gustaba mucho ser controlada, comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante la presión con la cual Hagi la clavaba contra la cama, así que tomando furtivamente el control, lo empujó, haciendo que la soltara, y poniéndose sobre el. A Hagi realmente no le molestó eso, y aprovechando la posición, se dedicó a desabrochar el sostén de Diva.

La joven, incluso para su sorpresa, y quizá arriesgándose demasiado, decidió poner a prueba a Hagi.

—¿Y Saya?— inquirió mientras se separaba algunos segundos de él, después de besarlo.

Hagi no respondió. No hubo palabras que salieran de su boca, pero Diva supo interpretar su silencio perfectamente. Era como si hubiera dicho: _"¿Saya? ¿Quién es Saya?"_, además, los tirantes de su sostén ya iban a medio camino por sus brazos. Segundos después la prenda yacía tirada en el suelo.

La chica se irguió, sentada sobre Hagi, mostrándose semidesnuda ante el caballero. Este la miró fijamente, pero, no vio nada. Y al decir "_no vio nada_" no me refiero a que haya desviado la mirada avergonzado, como un puberto de trece años que ve por primera vez a una mujer desnuda, sino que su vista era como si estuviera borrosa, como si sufriera una grave miopía. Por un momento confundió a Diva con Saya.

_Saya_… el nombre le sonaba, pero en ese momento, no lo recordaba. Diva sonrío al darse cuenta de esto. Hagi estaba totalmente quebrado y perdido en su propio dolor; estaba completamente cegado. ¡Era magnifico! Era como si estuviese bajo el control de un hechizo del que estaba conciente, pero del que le era imposible salir.

Hagi atrajo a Diva hacia él para besarla. Sus besos eran agresivos más que pasionales, algo que contrastaba notablemente con la flemática actitud que el caballero mostraba al mundo, pero algo era seguro; no era la primera vez que Hagi besaba a una mujer, pensó Diva.

Pobre Saya, ella tan ingenua pensado que Hagi le era fiel cuando seguramente había tenido otras mujeres (de una noche, por supuesto). Pero era un alivio para Diva. Ninguno de los dos era nuevo en esto.

A ambos les faltó la respiración y tuvieron que separarse. Hagi entornó los ojos hacia la mujer que besaba, esperando encontrar a cualquier otra, pero se encontró con Diva y su mirada gélida; con su cabello revuelto y sus pupilas brillantes resaltando sobre el maquillaje negro, algo arruinado ya, pero aun así dándole la impresión de estar viendo los ojos de un gato astuto.

Tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez, una fracción de segundo en la cual se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo primero que pensó fue en irse de ahí.

—No puedo— sentenció. Diva abrió los ojos como platos. Lo veía como si quisiera matarlo, pero la culpa comenzó a abrumar a Hagi y este ni siquiera lo notó. Aun así, la joven reina mantuvo la calma.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió, y sin importarle la opinión de Hagi, abalanzó su rostro sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello discretamente mientras que con una mano aprisionaba su cabeza.

—¿Por Saya?— le preguntó la joven, susurrando en su oído —Ella no te ama, y jamás lo hará… pero yo puedo hacerlo—

—No está bien— susurró Hagi, quien comenzaba a caer otra vez en el juego de Diva. La muy astuta procuraba pegar sus senos contra el pecho de Hagi y acercar su entrepierna, sólo cubierta por la ropa interior, contra la entrepierna de él, que a juzgar por el contacto, ya podía sentirse un bulto dentro del pantalón, que comenzaba a incomodar a Hagi.

Vamos, que ningún hombre podía resistirse a semejante tacto.

—No te hagas el tonto, Hagi— murmuró Diva con voz picara —Sé bien que tu cuerpo dice lo contrario— y apenas dijo aquello, la joven bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Hagi y sobre la ropa, lo acarició. El ligero calambrazo invadió el cuerpo del caballero. Ese peculiar "calorcito" comenzaba a tornarse más intenso conforme pasaban los segundos. Su mente era un caos. Una parte deseaba no hacer eso, abogando inalcanzablemente al hecho de que era incorrecto hacer semejante cosa con la hermana de Saya, pero las sensaciones de su cuerpo comenzaban a invadir su mente como una vaporosa tela cubriendo un jarro, para finalmente tirarlo al suelo y quebrarlo.

Hace años que no estaba con una mujer. Desde antes de que Saya despertara. Aunque intentaba contenerse por respeto a ella, a veces su condición de hombre le exigía satisfacer semejante carga y terminaba por desquitarse con alguna joven, que siempre tenía el mismo perfil; delgada, joven, morena, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Las insípidas rubias y las ingenuas pecas de las pelirrojas no le llamaban la atención. Nunca encontró a una joven que pudiese sustituir el deseo que sentía por Saya. Había pasado tantas noches deseándola, pensando en la posibilidad de sincerarse con ella y quien sabe… si tenía suerte, que su relación fuera más allá de ama y sirviente, pero eso parecía que jamás cambiaria.

Pero ahí tenía a Diva, la única persona en el mundo más parecida a Saya. Aunque su pálida piel, su largo cabello, sus ojos azules y su traviesa voz diferían con el aspecto de su hermana mayor, era lo más cercano que tenía de poseer a Saya.

Ahora, Hagi sabía que jamás pasaría de ser un sirviente. Era una osadía pensar en algo más profundo con Saya, como en el Zoológico. ¡Que escándalo sería! El que una joven educada y de abolengo se enrollara con un vil sirviente con antecedentes de gitano itinerante… pero ahí estaba Diva, y él no era su sirviente. Ella sólo era una chica más. Sentía que eso le daba cierta libertad de hacer lo que se le diera la gana con ella… a excepción del _pequeñísimo _detalle de que era la hermana de Saya.

Pero… ¿realmente importaba? Saya había terminado por enrollarse con Solomon, quien era el caballero (favorito) de su hermana menor. Hagi creyó haber escuchado esto de su propia mente, y eso pensó, pero en realidad era Diva hablándole al oído, tratando de convencerlo de su propia postura moral.

—No estás haciendo nada malo, Hagi— le aseguró Diva, rozando sus labios ligeramente contra el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Deja de hacer eso— ordenó Hagi, apartando el rostro. A Diva no le gustó nada semejante desaire, así que para darle un poco más de emoción al asunto, tomó el rostro de Hagi y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿Hacer qué?— lo miró fijamente —¿Esto?— y acto seguido, lo besó con furia. Diva pensó que Hagi se resistiría, pero fue todo lo contrario. El caballero ni tarde ni perezoso correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Era curioso… la agresividad con la cual la besaba, casi como si la estuviera forzando (pues justo en esos instantes, la mantenía fuertemente sujetada del cabello) era más bien como si Hagi estuviese tratando de forzarse a si mismo de no besarla, desquitándose con ella por besarla. Por supuesto, su rara e inútil estrategia no le estaba sirviendo, pero seguramente se trataba más de una fuerte y frustrante pasión contenida que de otra cosa.

Por parte de Diva, no era que le gustara ser el "_premio de consolación_", pero hacer caer en tentación al caballero más fiel que jamás existió era alimento puro para su vanidad, y además… no pretendía quedarse así siempre. Su propósito no era otro más que el de dejar a Saya completamente sola hasta que no tuviese otra compañía más agradable que su propia muerte… y además, necesitaba bebés, y él único que podía dárselas, era Hagi.

Los retos siempre le habían gustado, sobretodo cuando sabía que los tenía ganados. Estuvo segura de ello cuando Hagi llevó sus manos a las pantaletas de ella y se las quitó rápidamente, para después arrojarlas sin mucha importancia a algún punto de la habitación.

Ahora que Diva estaba completamente desnuda, era el turno de Hagi. Él no la miró. No tenía nada que no tuviera otra. Admirar su cuerpo lo tenía sin cuidado. Había visto desnuda a Saya en varias ocasiones, cuando despertaba de su hibernación, así que ver desnuda a Saya era como ver desnuda a Diva.

Ella no le tomó el mínimo de importancia y bajó el cierre del pantalón de Hagi. No supieron muy bien en que momento sucedió, pero de pronto Hagi también quedó desnudo. No había pudor por parte de ninguno de los dos, tampoco se detuvieron a mirar el cuerpo del otro, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, sólo se besaban, aprisionaban la cabeza del otro con sus manos, y Hagi de vez en cuando acariciaba la espalda de ella.

Aquello parecía más una guerra entre dos amantes despechados y enojados, que dos personas que se deseaban.

El caballero estaba sentado y ella estaba sobre él. El cuerpo de Diva se sentía terso, suave y menudo. Su pequeña espalda y su angosta cintura era algo agradable de tocar. Hagi casi la sentía escurridiza, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar de las manos. Con este extraño pensamiento la aprisiono más contra si para después bajar sus manos a sus glúteos.

Diva no espero más. Decidió no seguir con más preámbulos. No era necesario. Ambos estaban listos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a jugar a que se amaban o algo parecido, así que ella se levantó un poco, y Hagi entendiendo claramente el mensaje, así que la penetró con fuerza. No tuvo cuidado alguno, sabía que no era necesario.

De la boca de ambos salieron unos pocos gemidos, y Diva tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Hagi para tomar algo de control en la situación.

Hagi se nubló. ¿Saya? ya ni se acordaba. Como suele sucederles a todos los hombres, la excitación los convierte en cavernícolas incapaces de pensar, limitados a sólo sentir. Diva no perdió el tiempo, y de inmediato, comenzó a mecerse sobre Hagi con rapidez.

No hubo demasiadas caricias, tampoco palabras bonitas ni estúpidas cursilerías. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban esas cosas, así que mejor ir al grano. Una pequeña discusión, un par de jalones de cabello y un poco de dolor. Diva tenía relativamente algún tiempo sin mantener relaciones, así que la brusca entrada en su cuerpo le provocó un una ligera punzada de dolor en la entrepierna. Hasta cierto punto, aquello intensificaba su excitación, pero si aumentaba terminaría por cachetear a Hagi, y el pobre, controlando el cuerpo de Diva, tomándola con fuerza por los glúteos y embistiéndola con fuerza, finalmente rozó el límite de Diva.

Si había algo que ella odiaba, era _sentir dolor_.

—¡Imbécil!— vociferó la joven al tiempo que le propinaba una fuerte cachetada a Hagi —¡Ten más cuidado!— le reclamó iracunda.

El desconcertado caballero se quedó unos momento con el rostro hacia un lado, sin entender a que venia eso. Después, la indignación se hizo presente. Sentía sus emociones a flor de fiel; se sentía casi incapaz de controlarse. En cualquier otra situación hubiera reaccionado al golpe con tranquilidad y serenidad, hubiera comprendido la reacción, pero el ardor que palpitaba en su mejilla golpeada parecía intensificar la furia que de pronto se había apoderado de él.

Seguramente era la excitación.

Hagi no lo pensó mucho; una presión abrumadora se concentró en las paredes de su cabeza, tomó a Diva por los hombros y la arrojó bruscamente a la cama. Ella cayó de espaldas, confundida. Por un momento no supo qué había pasado, pero cuando recobró la lucidez vio que Hagi ya se había separado de ella. Le dio la espalda y se levantó para después tomar su pantalón, el cual estaba tirado al pie de la cama. Sin más, comenzó a ponérselo.

Diva arrugó el entrecejo y sin pensar siquiera en cubrirse, le habló, claramente molesta.

—¿Qué haces?— inquirió, más como un reclamo que otra cosa. Hagi ya terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones.

—Me voy— le dijo, sin voltear a verla.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que te vas?— le gritó indignada. Hagi no respondió, se limitó a buscar su camisa para después comenzar a ponérsela, pero Diva se lo impidió ya que saltó de la cama y lo empujó con fuerza.

—No te puedes ir. No hemos terminado con esto—

—Pues para mí sí. Ha sido suficiente— contesto él, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

—¿Así lo haces con todas las mujeres?— preguntó la joven cruzándose de brazos —Mi hermana tiene suerte. Eres un pésimo amante… al menos Solom…— pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo, Hagi la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Su mirada se posó sobre ella, más penetrante que de lo normal. Sin duda estaba furioso.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas— pero no mantuvo sujeta a Diva por mucho tiempo, pues la joven de inmediato forcejeó con él y se soltó —Fue suficiente— repitió —Para empezar esto nunca debió suceder. Ahora tienes lo que querías, así que déjame en paz— exigió. Su voz sonaba más grave de lo usual y las palabras salían de su boca duras y frías.

—Pues esta no era la idea que tenía en mente— argumentó caprichosamente la joven.

—Pues lo siento— dijo al tiempo que terminaba de abrocharse la camisa —Mejor búscate a uno de tus caballeros para que te cumpla los caprichos. Yo no pienso darte gusto—

—Sí, ya me di cuenta— contestó la joven con tono sarcástico. Hagi procuró no hacerle caso y limitarse a salir de ahí… pero dudaba. Las cosas aun no estaban claras, y tanto él como Diva habían acabado en malos términos… corría el riesgo de que la joven, probablemente por despecho, le dijera a Saya lo sucedido. Al final de cuentas, se había acostado con ella, aunque hubiese dejado las cosas a la mitad.

—¿No te estabas yendo?— inquirió la joven al ver como el caballero se quedaba con una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, sin atreverse a abrirla —¿O es que cambiaste de opinión?— dijo, pero sin picardía en la voz. Si ese era el caso, el muy imbécil podía quedarse con las ganas.

—Diva…— Hagi levantó la cabeza, y miró a la aludida —No puedes decir nada—

—¿Ahora tú me vas a dar ordenes?— exclamó Diva arqueando una ceja. Después caminó hacia Hagi, sin importarle que siguiera completamente desnuda.

—¿Qué no diga nada?— Diva se paró junto a él —¿Por qué habría de hacerte ese favor?—

Hagi refunfuñó un poco. ¡Hacer entender a esta niña era tarea imposible!

—Ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene que esto se sepa—

—¡No me digas! Pues en todo caso para ti. Tú fuiste el que se acostó con la hermana de tu reina— argumentó la chica con una seguridad que Hagi terminó por romper.

—Si Saya se entera se volverá loca y no dudará en matarte… y además, ¿Qué diría Amshel si se entera?— los ojos de Diva se abrieron ligeramente y sin pensarlo descruzó los brazos. No había pensado en eso, pero intentó disimular.

—Amshel no tiene porque decir nada. A él esto no le incumbe—

—¿Enserio? Sé muy bien que a Amshel no le gusta compartirte con los demás caballeros, y el saber que te acostaste conmigo lo enfurecerá—

—Pues en todo caso se iría contra ti—

—Después de todo era Amshel quien te tomaba a la fuerza mientras estuviste encerrada en la torre—

—¡Eso no es cierto!— replicó Diva.

—¿Entonces lo hacías por gusto?— Diva se quedó callada. ¿Qué podía decir? Le repugnaba la idea de darle la razón cuando no era verdad.

Amshel siempre le había dado asco. Pasó años abusando de ella mientras estuvo en la torre. No era más que un viejo raboverde que la tomó a la fuerza apenas cumplidos los trece años, y después, con aras de investigación, la obligó a mantener relaciones con otros humanos, los cuales generalmente terminaban muertos en sus manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era capaz de matar, la siguiente ocasión en la cual Amshel se atrevió a tocarla, ella le desgarró la yugular, e impulsada por un instinto natural al verlo al borde de la muerte, le dio de su sangre, convirtiéndolo en caballero… y _jamás_ volvió a tocarla sin su consentimiento.

—Para empezar esto ni siquiera debió suceder— repitió Hagi, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por cómo había atacado a la joven, y al mismo tiempo sacándola de sus pensamientos, y tratando de disimular, ella respondió.

—Pues sucedió—

—Y no se volverá repetir— sentencio Hagi con hostilidad.

—¡Bien, pues vete! ¡Largo de aquí!— vociferó Diva abriendo la puerta y sacando a Hagi a empujones. Lo dejó fuera, le arrojó en la cara el resto de su ropa y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El caballero se quedó unos momentos aturdido por el portazo, preguntándose si aquello era una absurda y barata comedia para hacer reír al destino, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era un peligro quedarse parado fuera de la habitación de Diva como un tonto y a medio vestir. Cualquiera podía verlo y no se necesitaba de mucha deducción para imaginarse lo que había pasado y acusarlo, así que fue a su habitación a toda prisa. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que haría.

Saya no podía enterarse de nada. No podía perder tantos años invertidos en ella para que todo se fuera al carajo por un acoston.

Mientras tanto, Diva se quedó con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Intentó escuchar algo, pero sólo pudo oír los pasos de Hagi alejándose. Cuando estos desaparecieron, la joven se dio la media vuelta y recargó su espalda contra la puerta. A través de la ventana alcanzó a ver el cielo, que ahora era de un color azul, pesado y opaco. Eso indicaba que estaba amaneciendo, pero aun no se atrevían a salir los primeros rayos de sol.

Cansada, dejó que su cuerpo poco a poco descendiera hasta el suelo y se quedó medio sentada en el, decepcionada, maldiciendo en mil idiomas que todo se fuera al carajo.

Hagi era un idiota, y ahora tampoco tenía bebés.

Pero lo haría pagar. No hoy ni mañana, pero pronto… después de todo, desde un principio, el principal objetivo de su hazaña, era destruir a todo aquel que estuviese a su alrededor, ¿y por qué? porque se lo merecían, todos; porque todos siempre habían sido, en algún momento de sus vidas, más felices que ella.

* * *

**Tengo dos palabras que decir: ¡ME ENCANTO!**** ¡Carajo! ¡Me gustó tanto cómo quedó la escena lemmon! aunque estoy segura que más de uno quiere tomarme del pescuezo y partirme en dos la traquea por haberles traído una escena erótica que estuvieron esperando durante dos años, y que resultó bastante anémica, ¡pero a mi me gustó tanto!**

**¡Me siento malvada! A Ha****gi lo "**_**bajé del guayabo"**_** tan patéticamente que casi me duele. Explicando esto: sé que esperaban algo que hasta calor diera, pero no. Me costó horrores escribir ésta escena y la hice una y otra y otra vez, pero simplemente no terminaba de convencerme. Llegué a la conclusión de que ese par no podían ser retratados como dos amantes deseándose mutuamente, sino como dos personas despechadas y dolidas que se desquitan con el otro, y al estar juntos, también se desquitan con todos los demás, e interrumpirlos abruptamente fue la forma más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Real? de retratar una relación sexual entre ellos sin acercarse tanto al OOC. **

**Tampoco quería sobrepasar la línea entre lo erótico y lo vulgar, y no soy mucho de hacer lemmons; estuve apunto de desistir, pero no podía fallarles, así que, esto es lo mejor (y lo que me pareció más adecuado) para darles. **

**En cuanto a Kai, sobrevivió, pero aun le tengo un par de sorpresas guardadas, y en cuanto a Saya… bueno, se los dejó a la imaginación. **

**Espero les haya gustado; tomatazos y mentadas de madre, adelante. Sé que no era lo que esperaban, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	51. Irracional

**Irracional**

Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave (se cercioró de que estuviera realmente cerrada) y después fue a sentarse con tranquilidad al sillón, como si fuera cualquier otro día. Incluso su expresión era tan pétrea como siempre. Lo único que denotaba algún tipo de angustia eran sus dedos, que se golpeaban y rozaban unos contra otros.

Estaba amaneciendo. Unos muy tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse entre las cortinas cerradas, dándole a la habitación un aspecto de luz agónica, mientras Hagi se dejaba caer en el respaldo de la silla, ahora con expresión cansada.

Ya no había excitación alguna en su cuerpo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, o tal vez simplemente la ignoraba. Se quedó viendo hacia enfrente con indiferencia, pero pasados los segundos dejó caer su rostro, deteniéndolo con sus manos, y sin fuerzas, sus codos tuvieron que ser recargados en sus rodillas. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a desprender del cuerpo. Una lucha encarnizada comenzó dentro de su mente, algo que el grueso de la humanidad denominaba como conciencia, o cargo de conciencia, siempre inoportuna e incomoda.

—¿Qué hice?— se reprochó el Caballero, susurrando casi con temor, como si tuviera la sensación de que lo observaban o lo escuchaban. La respuesta a su pregunta no salía de su boca, incapaz ahora de hablar. Sólo tuvo una respuesta que resonó en su mente y que aunque sabía era la correcta, no le terminaba de gustar, mucho menos de satisfacer.

¿Para qué se hacía el tonto? se dijo. Se había acostado con Diva. Punto. No había otra palabra para describir aquello, a menos claro, que quisiera profundizar en los elementos y aspectos que formaban aquello, y no en cuanto al sexo o las acciones realizadas sobre una cama y con alguien, literalmente, prohibido, sino que más que acostarse con otra, acostarse con Diva, especialmente ella, era equivalente a una traición hacia Saya.

Casi de inmediato Hagi quiso justificarse tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que sólo se había tratado de un desliz. Un simple y descuidado desliz, un momento de debilidad. A cualquiera le puede pasar, ¿no? Lo había detenido a tiempo, sólo había sido un momento, pero apenas pensó en ello, los recuerdos de lo que había hecho con Diva pasaron por su mente tan detalladamente que incluso comenzó a sentir un calorcito en todo el cuerpo que le provocaba ansiedad. Era como si lo estuviera repitiendo. Enseguida la vergüenza y la culpa lo invadió, como reprochándole por sentir aquel placer por el sólo hecho de recordarlo. Después todo se volvió confuso y una vocecilla, muy parecida a la suya, dentro de su mente, le dijo que aquello había sido más que "sólo un momento", o un simple desliz. Trató de volver a excusarse –casi como si estuviese hablando con alguien más, en silencio- de que no era tan grave, basado en el pobre pretexto de que ni siquiera había terminado el asunto, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La cosa en realidad era diferente y ni siquiera él mismo podía negárselo: lo había hecho porque había querido, por muy despechado o celoso que se sintiera.

Si había dejado el asunto a la mitad es porque Diva le había dado un cachetadón de aquellos y la frustración que sintió fue tanta, que no pudo seguir. Hay quien es masoquista, pero él no tanto. Se había indignado, estaba ofendido y sin duda, Diva había herido su ego. Aquello era la verdad, pero como en aquel momento mentirse a si mismo y fingir demencia era el mejor método para aliviar la carga, trató de convencerse de que lo había hecho por Saya, porque se había dado cuenta, a mitad de todo, de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba mintiendo como un cerdo. Saya no pintaba nada aquí; ni siquiera repasando el reciente acontecimiento lograba recordar si hubo algún momento en el cual pensara en Saya. Aun así, a pesar de lo que había hecho, ella seguía siendo todo para él… y tal parece que _también_ sus parientes. La frustración de aquellas contradicciones que salían a flote dentro de su mente lo hizo gruñir.

—Yo no quería— se dijo Hagi en un intento desesperado por justificarse.

Aunque claro, Hagi no recordaba haberse quejado; no era como si Diva lo hubiera obligado. Torció la boca y roló los ojos con cierto fastidio y vergüenza. Y si se atrevía a ser honesto, ¿por quién sentía tanta culpa? ¿Por Saya? ¿Por Diva? ¿O por ambas?

—Por Saya— se respondió de inmediato, cayendo fervientemente en la cuenta de que le había sido infiel.

¿Infiel? Se dijo después, decidido, casi enojado. ¿Infiel a qué? No era como si tuviera algo con ella. En realidad, tenía toda la libertad de un hombre soltero. Quiso tomar aquello como una verdad, que para cualquier otro habría sido más que suficiente para dejar de atormentarse, pero entonces Hagi se dio cuenta que el estar enamorado de alguien, independientemente de si se es correspondido o no, exista algo o nada entre ambas partes, automáticamente ese sentimiento te convierte en una especie de esclavo o prisionero de aquel objeto de amor. Pero la realidad es que podía meterse con quien se le diera la gana.

Claro, no era tampoco muy bien visto, ni moral, que se metiera con la hermana, o si quería un poco más de esperanza, la posible cuñada. De pronto le perturbó el hecho de que estuviera pensando más en Diva que en Saya.

No podían culparlo, no del todo; la chica tenía su encanto, ¿verdad? Estuvo tentándolo todo el tiempo, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano caería. Nadie podía tener tanta fuerza de voluntad, ¿o sí?

—No podré volver a ver a Saya a los ojos— suspiró con angustia, echándose contra el respaldo del sillón y quitándose los mechones de cabello del rostro, que ya comenzaban a molestarle. De pronto el aroma de Diva salió desprendido de su cabello alborotado, impregnado en él, como un fantasma. Para cuando acordó, se dio cuenta de que estaba _disfrutando_ del aroma de Diva, que se había quedado saturado en su ropa, en su piel y su cabello.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que _realmente_ la deseaba. La deseaba tanto como deseaba a Saya… sólo que a Saya la amaba. Quería pensar, y estaba seguro de ello, de que su atracción por Diva era algo instintivo, predestinado a que así fuera, igual que como los humanos sienten una atracción natural por el sexo opuesto, buscando, inconcientemente, reproducirse. Después de todo era su _destino_ como Caballero.

Al menos eso quería pensar, porque hasta ahora no había visto mucho… _deseo_, por parte de los Caballeros de Diva hacia Saya, a excepción claro, de Karl –quien en realidad tenía más bien una obsesión enfermiza hacia ella, aunque era muy parecido- y por supuesto, Solomon, quien, y tenía que aceptarlo, estaba realmente enamorado de ella. De Amshel a veces había sospechado, pero Hagi sabía muy bien que el tipo era un cerdo.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar, no ahora, el hecho de que deseaba imperiosamente a Diva.

—Me niego a creerlo— se dijo de pronto, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos e ignorar aquellas emociones.

Pero no porque ignores una cosa significa que esta no este ahí…

Y como no podía ignorarlo y de hecho, lo que estaba haciendo era tratar de poner en claro su cabeza, siguió escarbando dentro de ella, por mucho que lo decepcionara o lo angustiara. Se preguntó por qué había llegado a ese punto. ¿Por qué tanta atracción por Diva, así de pronto? ¿De verdad había sido algo reciente, o era algo que había estado latente, esperando el momento adecuado para manifestarse?

Y cómo no, tal vez fue la atención. Saya y él eran muy cercanos, claro, pero siempre había una barrera casi impenetrable que los separaba, esa barrera que en algún punto de sus vidas, Saya había elevado y él había reforzado sin chistar ni dudar, porque eso era lo que ella deseaba. Con Diva, antes de aquel acuerdo que jamás debió haber hecho con ella, no había cruzado más de dos palabras. Un saludo en el Zoológico poco más de un año atrás, pero de pronto esta chica aparecía, buscando una tregua y pidiéndole ayuda… y él accedió. Se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado accediendo, que su traición hacia Saya era desde mucho antes, desde antes de que se acostara con su hermana.

Después vino lo bueno; Diva comenzó a mostrar un interés inmediato hacia él. No sabía si era fingido o sincero. Lo visitaba en las noches, ella hablaba y él escuchaba, y ahora no podía recordar de qué iban sus charlas. Las solitarias noches velando el sueño de Saya disminuyeron y dieron paso a aquellas visitas nocturnas. Diva se había interesado por él, ¿por qué? no lo sabía, ni le iba a preguntar. Simplemente lo había hecho. La atención, sin duda, fue algo halagador y quizás ahí residía toda la trampa de Diva; su encanto natural, peligroso pero atrayente, incluso más carismático que el cariño que podía despertar Saya en las personas.

Había encontrado en Diva lo que no había encontrado en Saya: interés. Tal vez fue por eso que terminó cayendo irremediablemente en sus redes, y ahora luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse de ellas. Había hablado las últimas semanas con Diva mucho más de lo que había hablado en años con Saya.

Estaba solo. Solamente tenía Saya, y era más su esclavo que otra cosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien lo vio como –o eso le gustaría creer- algo por encima de un esclavo sin voz.

Diva también estaba sola. Ambos estaban solos. Eso era lo que los había unido y lo que los atraía mutuamente. Nada más.

Hagi entonces creyó encontrar la respuesta. No era ninguna excusa para lo que había hecho, pero el saberlo le dio una sensación de alivio. Como el alivio que se siente al descubrir el origen y el por qué de una mentira, aunque eso no pueda hacer nada para remediar el daño hecho.

Se relajó. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos y le resultó agradable, pero aquella sensación se desvaneció apenas se dio cuenta de que era gracias a Diva.

Momentos después aceptó que se arrepentía amargamente por no terminar el asunto.

* * *

La noche de Halloween recorrió la ciudad de Nueva York dolorosamente rápida para los que habían decido salir a festejar y terminaron volviendo la cena en una mescolanza de alcohol y jugos agrios, para despertar con un dolor de cabeza de aquellos y algunos sin saber dónde estaban o cómo habían llegado ahí. Otros simplemente no despertaron, carbonizados en sus autos al chocar con algún ebrio al volante y cuyas muertes tapizarían al día siguiente el centenar de periódicos amarillistas que se vendían en las aceras de la ciudad. Algunos rebeldes adolescentes saldaron las cuentas con sus hormonas y su ira al mundo arrojando huevos a los autos, a las casas y envolviendo edificios con papel de baño. La policía no tuvo tiempo de festejar, pues los más dedicados no pudieron llevar a sus hijos a pedir dulces y se dedicaron a arrestar a los pocos jóvenes antes mencionados que pudieron atrapar, o levantaron multas a conductores ebrios o que, en el furor de la fiesta, se les había hecho fácil saltarse las reglas de transito. Los más flojos se dedicaron a pasar su turno nocturno en la estación, mirando alguna película de terror de los 80's.

Los religiosos más fanáticos se mantuvieron resguardados en sus casas, protegiéndose del Diablo, quien según ellos rondaba ahí afuera, y los más lunáticos salieron de sus casas leyendo histéricamente la Biblia y gritando a los niños disfrazados si eran hijos de Dios o del Diablo, bajo la mirada desdeñosa de los padres de familia y los hermanos mayores que habían sido obligados a acompañar a los pequeños.

Aparentemente, fue una noche de Halloween como cualquier otra. Divertida, extravagante, sin dormir, con sus tragedias, pero sucedían todos los días, así que a nadie llamó la atención nada. Aunque para muchos la noche se pasó con rapidez y ahora esperaban la llegada de la tan ansiada y rentable Navidad y se preparaban para quitar los adornos y artículos de Halloween para sustituirlos por figuras de Santa Claus, renos y esferas de navidad, para Saya la noche pasó terriblemente lenta, casi eterna, en completa angustia y espera.

Mao le prestó a Saya un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca junto a un suéter negro que hacia tiempo ya no usaba, para que pudiera quitarse ese vestido ensangrentado. También le prestó un par de tenis que le quedaron un poco apretados, pero que aun así aceptó de buena gana. Se podría decir que la chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué hora se cambió de ropa ni se ató los cordones. Nadie pasó desapercibido el estado en el cual se encontraba la joven; una especie de shock conciente, como si de pronto se hubiese visto inmersa en una mar flotante.

Después de disculparse casi histéricamente unas cinco veces más y de cambiarse de ropa, Saya no tuvo las agallas de volver a la sala y confrontar a su viejo bando, quienes a pesar de no recriminarle nada, habían perdido un poco la confianza en Saya, y ella lo sabía. El Escudo Rojo no sabía si la chica volvería con ellos o regresaría con Diva. Tampoco sabían si, en caso de regresar con su hermana, los delataría, ya fuera voluntariamente o quizá por medio de tortura, aunque eso ultimo lo dudaban. Mao creía fervientemente que el alma de Saya aun no estaba tan dañada. Desde su punto de vista, seguía siendo la misma chica ingenua, decidida y atenta, sólo que un poco más confundida que de costumbre.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Saya pudo escuchar la pequeña conversación de sus conocidos y se percató de que la ex novia de su hermano la defendía a capa y espada. No tuvo fuerzas para sonreír, porque sentía que no merecía aquel gesto.

Pudo haber ido rápidamente, pero como cualquier otro ser humano (quizás en un intento de volver a sentirse como uno) Saya salió de la habitación y se pasó a la de enfrente, donde se encontraba Kai, aun inconciente. En la sala, al escuchar a Saya salir, se callaron dejando la conversación a la mitad.

—Ha ido a ver a Kai, seguro— murmuró Lewis con gesto un poco decaído.

—Espero que no nos haya escuchado— comentó en voz baja Okamura, acercándose al grupo reunido en la mesa.

—Claro que nos ha escuchado— sentenció David, haciendo con sus dos manos un puño en el regazo, soportando las ganas que de pronto tuvo de ir a la licorería de la esquina.

Dentro de la habitación, Saya se encontró con Kai, acostado en la cama, conectado a una intravenosa e inconciente. Julia detuvo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para ver a la chica, estuvo apunto de saludarla, pero Saya se le adelantó.

—¿Cómo está Kai?— preguntó con voz débil, casi inaudible, y Julia de hecho no la escuchó, pero no lo necesitó para saber qué era lo que la chica había dicho.

—Estable— contestó con tono amable, mientras Saya caminaba lentamente a la cama. Se sentó en la orilla y miró a Kai, encorvada y decaída, como si fuera ella la enferma.

—¿Va a despertar?—

—Seguro que sí. Podría saberlo con más exactitud si tuviera el equipo necesario, pero… bueno, todo fue muy improvisado— dijo la mujer, acercándose lentamente a la chica. Sus tacones sonaron tenues bajo el suelo y el sonido tranquilizó a Saya. Era familiar.

—Debe ser difícil, ¿no? Estudiar medicina— dijo Saya de pronto, sin voltear a ver a la doctora. Por otro lado, la aludida frunció el ceño, un poco confundida por la pregunta.

—Es exigente, pero si te gusta se vuelve más sencillo— respondió, súbitamente recordando con nostalgia sus años en la facultad de medicina, las noches en vela estudiando una y otra vez los libros de neurología, anatomía, y por supuesto, los tortuosos exámenes. Se le antojaron lejanos, a pesar de que sólo tenía 33 años.

—Yo estaba pensando en estudiar medicina— dijo de pronto Saya —aunque también me pasó por la cabeza dedicarme al atletismo. Era buena en el salto de altura—

—Lo sé— murmuró Julia, quien había tenido conocimiento de todos los movimientos y actividades de la chica desde su despertar, hace dos años y medio… de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien y hacia cálculos, sólo faltaban algunos meses para que la hibernación natural de la joven volviera a su curso.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?— le preguntó Julia, con voz gentil.

—Peor que ayer— contestó Saya casi de inmediato. Julia se dio cuenta de que la conversación no daría para más, y hacia mal tercio ahí.

—Te dejo sola con él— murmuró caminando a la puerta. Posó su mano en la perilla, pero antes de darse cuenta ya se había volteado y le había pedido a Saya que la mirase. La chica, sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

—Vuelve con nosotros, Saya— pidió Julia, y el gesto de Saya fue casi imperceptible, aunque imposible de interpretar. —Yo también los traicioné una vez, pero volví. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo— y sin esperar respuesta alguna (sabía que no habría una en ese momento), Julia salió de la habitación.

* * *

Saya se quedó sentada, mirando como tonta la puerta ahora cerrada y sola por completo en aquella habitación, a excepción de la presencia de su hermano, que en su aparente integridad, parecía no estar completo del todo, como si su esencia o su alma se hubiesen ido y sólo quedara de él su cuerpo vacío.

Saya miró al pequeño reloj que estaba en un de los burós. Eran las siete de la mañana y el otoño aun permitía que el sol saliera a tiempo, aunque apenas la mañana se clarificaba. Los rayos pasaban a través de las cortinas con debilidad, y a pesar de que la luz estaba prendida, Saya sintió el cuarto oscuro, al igual que su hermana, encerrada en su habitación allá en los Hamptons, aun lamentándose por el fallido encuentro con Hagi, aunque Saya no lo supiera.

¿Volver? se preguntó en voz baja la joven. ¡Claro que quería volver! Lo ansiaba desde hace semanas, de hecho, lo ansiaba desde el primer día que se fue, pero cuando lo hizo, ya no tuvo el valor de rectificar, y cuando cruzó las puertas de la mansión donde vivía su hermana y el cual sería su nuevo hogar, sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas para volver sobre sus pasos. Era como si hubiese cruzado la puerta a otro mundo o a otra dimensión, y necesitaría de alguna Bruja Buena para ayudarla a regresar a casa o de un par de zapatillas rojas, pero sólo tenía un par de tenis que no le quedaban y la única bruja en esa casa era Diva, y no era especialmente bondadosa.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se fue? Estaba furiosa, estaba enojada con Kai y lo último que quería era verlo. De pronto Hagi le abrió los ojos y le dijo que una vez que la guerra terminara y que ella matara a Diva, los monstruos que quedarían serian ella y él. Sin duda su cabeza se convertiría en una cuestión política y de seguridad y sería reclamada por la misma gente a la que había ayudado. En el mundo pequeño y calculado de los humanos no se podía esconder para siempre una joven inmortal como ella. Por eso había decidido morir a manos de Hagi cuando todo terminara, pero incluso aquella decisión, por muy firme que fuera, la angustiaba y le causaba una sensación de desasosiego terriblemente dolorosa. Después apareció Diva, casi como si lo supiera, y le ofreció una tregua. Sin daño al Escudo Rojo, ninguna de las dos tenía nada que ver con el asunto, fuera cual fuera, detrás del cual estaba Amshel, su farmacéutica y aparentemente el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. ¿Seguir peleando? Ya no tendría que hacerlo. ¿Seguir viendo a su gente morir? Tampoco. Sólo tenía que irse con ella, recuperar el tiempo perdido, al final de cuentas eran hermanas, ¿no?

Saya pensó entonces que tal vez, estando tan en contacto con su hermana, podría convencerla de rectificarse, de convencer a Amshel de cancelarlo todo. Al final de cuentas Diva lo único que quería era estar con su hermana y sus hijas, y una vez que la tuviera, ya no tendría que formar un mundo de quirópteros para estar juntas, podría abrirle los ojos y hacerle ver que los humanos no eran tan malos como ella creía, ¿pero qué hizo? No hizo nada. En los meses que vivió con ella no movió un solo dedo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Se preguntó Saya.

Había estado inmersa en una eterna sospecha, no sabía exactamente de qué ni por qué ni con quiénes, ni quería pensar en ello porque la lastimaría demasiado. Había demasiada gente en esa casa. La enorme mansión parecía diminuta, con cada espacio ocupado y a reventar por las extrañas personalidades e intenciones (no siempre buenas) de cada uno de sus habitantes. Simplemente la había abrumado y se dio cuenta de que los últimos meses los había pasado como flotando en un limbo o en un mundo sin nombre.

Tal vez Hagi se había equivocado, Diva también, y ella también. ¿Podría regresar? ¿Podría ver a la cara a Kai cuando este despertada, convertido en quiróptero, con su tiempo detenido? ¿Podría verlo a los ojos sabiendo que lo había condenado a una vida de espera e inmortalidad solitaria? Ya había condenado a ello a Hagi, también a Riku, pero incluso este fue afortunado de sólo vivir unas cuantas semanas en aquella inhumana condición, aunque su muerte hubiera sido horrorosa, en cambio Hagi… bueno, ella sabía que sufría.

Diva solía decir que los humanos debían ser alguna clase de error de la naturaleza… tal vez los quirópteros también lo eran. Todos eran una aberrante desviación.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse más si podría ver a Kai a los ojos, porque mientras se hallaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro y escondiendo su gesto de angustia, con el cabello enmarañado y encorvada como una vieja, un quejido la distrajo. Era Kai, quien había comenzando a mover sus manos y a respirar con más rapidez, y bajo sus parpados podían verse los ojos moverse de un lado a otro, tratando de abrirlos, pero era como si los tuviera sellados.

Saya no tuvo las agallas de mirarlo.

* * *

Un grito extraño pero estremecedor sobresaltó a todos los habitantes del departamento. Era como el grito de un recién nacido luchando por llenar sus pulmones. Sin duda era Kai, y Julia fue la primera en correr a la habitación, seguida por el resto.

Dentro de la habitación encontraron a Kai, erguido en la cama, más despierto que nunca, tocándose todo el cuerpo como si buscara algo con desesperación, murmurando que no estaba muerto.

—¡¿Qué me pasó?— gritó, exigiendo una explicación —¡Creí que moriría! ¡¿Qué pasó?— Mao y Julia se acercaron a él rápidamente, y la doctora estuvo apunto de explicarle los recientes acontecimientos, aunque un poco sorprendida de que el chico hubiese despertado tan rápido, a diferencia de Riku, quien había tardado varios días.

—¿Dónde está Saya?— exclamó David, mirando por toda la habitación.

—¿Saya?— murmuró Kai, confundido, pero David no contestó mientras los demás la buscaban por la habitación. El hombre se había percatado de que la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían lentamente bajo a la brisa matutina. Corrió hacia ella.

—¡Saya!— vociferó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie respondió. Siete pisos abajo, escondida entre el espacio de un edificio a otro, se encontraba Saya, quien había escuchado el llamado, pero no salió.

Cuando se percató de que Kai estaba despertando, se levantó corriendo y saltó por la ventana. Con la mente nublada y débil, muerta de hambre, la joven cayó sobre sus piernas y apenas pudo evitar que su cabeza se golpeara, pero su caída y aterrizaje fueron descontrolados y no confió los suficiente en sus ya mermadas fuerzas, y terminó con una fractura expuesta de la tibia y el perone de su pierna izquierda y una muñeca rota. Como pudo, se arrastró, saltando sobre un pie y medio arrastrándose, con una pierna y una mano inservible, y se escondió durante unos momentos, mientras esperaba que sus heridas se regeneraran.

El dolor era atroz, le nublaba la mente, pero se mordió el labio para no gritar ni gemir y sintió que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Comenzó a marearse y el hambre empezó a carcomerle el estomago, como si las heridas hubiesen mandando un mensaje de que el cuerpo se alimentara para poder sanar.

—¡¿Está bien?— un hombre se acercó a ella con gesto asustado. Era el guardia de la entrada del edificio de departamentos, y había visto caer a la chica. Por el pequeño charco de sangre que dejó en el suelo, supo que se había herido, pero se había quedado paralizado con la escena y sólo hasta que la chica se alejó torpemente fue que reaccionó y la siguió.

—¡Santo Dios!— gritó el hombre al ver la pierna de la chica, con un gran trozo de hueso sobresaliendo entre la piel abierta y la ropa rota, ensangrentada. Se acercó a ella para socorrerla y tomó su celular para llamar a emergencias. Dio la dirección donde se encontraba y su nombre, y cuando colgó, se inclinó frente a la joven herida para intentar detener la hemorragia.

—No se acerque— murmuró Saya con la cabeza gacha y voz extraña, pero el hombre no le hizo caso, seguro de que se trataba de una chica trastornada que había intentado suicidarse y que milagrosamente había sobrevivido.

—¡No se acerque!— volvió a pedir, pero su voz adoptó el tono de un gruñido gutural y escuchó, como si estuviera dentro de sus oídos, el sonido del corazón latente del hombre, bombeando sangre.

El hombre, un poco sorprendido y asustado por el tono de voz, la miró. Saya levantó la cabeza, y lo único que el hombre alcanzó a ver fueron un par de ojos intensamente rojos, como dos cráteres llenos de lava ardiente apunto de estallar, y Saya, quien ya no era del todo ella, se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndole el cuello como una leona atrapando a su presa, y le desgarró la yugular.

* * *

**¡Fuck yeah! Este es mi regalo del día de los Reyes Magos, y espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Les dije que volvería. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo de calma para pensar en cómo iba a llevar la historia de ahora en adelante. Les aviso que la historia está por terminar. Tampoco crean que sólo faltan un par de capítulos. Como voy, yo diría que le faltan unos 15, pero se podría decir que acabo de entrar en la recta final.**

**¿Y saben una cosa? Estoy bastante triste, y decepcionada. Esta historia, si la memoria no me falla, comencé a escribirla a eso de los 16 años (al menos esta versión). Este fanfic lleva presente en mi vida los últimos cuatro años y ya había pasado a formar parte de mi rutina, pero ahora que sé que lo estaré terminando a finales de este año, me siento decepcionada por otra cosa… y es que… ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que escribía tan horrible? **

**Da MIEDO. Hace poco me puse a releer los capítulos para corregir (y recordar, porque muchas cosas ya se me olvidaron) y quedé aterrorizada. En estos años me pasaron muchas cosas, que creo yo me hicieron madurar. Cuando comencé a escribirla no estaba tan conciente de muchas cosas y si repaso la línea de la historia, me doy cuenta de que cometí muchos errores de los cuales me arrepiento. Por ejemplo, me arrepiento de haber matado a las hijas de Diva, y ahora que me fijo más en si mis personajes están OOC o no, comprendí que esas niñas lo eran todo para ella; matarlas fue un error, aunque no niego el hecho de que era necesario deshacerme de ellas. **

**También me ha pasado algo raro, y es que últimamente me cuesta comprender el tipo de relación de los personajes. Por ejemplo, ahora no sé si Saya realmente le correspondía a Hagi, o si este estaba realmente enamorado de ella o sólo estaba obsesionado y cegado, confundiendo aquello con amor. Creo que es porque no sé ni entiendo nada del amor, aun así manejo esta historia como lo típico: Hagi está enamorado de Saya pero siente atracción por Diva (¿nunca les ha pasado?) mientras que Saya, si bien siente atracción por Hagi, no tiene tiempo de pensar en ello porque, ¿cómo vas a saber si amas a alguien, cuando ni siquiera sabes quién eres, y encima de todo te traen de pendeja con mil intrigas? En fin…**

**Espero también que la primera parte del capitulo, lo de Hagi, no resultara muy aburrido. En un principio lo manejé como Hagi hablando consigo mismo, pero en forma de dialogo, como hablando solo con su conciencia, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba de más y tal vez hasta OOC y lo reescribí, aunque siguiendo la misma línea. **

**También tengo que confesar que no sé en qué se convirtió esta historia. En un principio mi principal meta fue emparejar a Hagi y Diva, y en cierta forma lo logré (con un lemmon diría yo que muy seco y hasta cruel porque los dejé a la mitad cuando estuvieron esperándolo mucho tiempo), y resultó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta. Esta historia comenzó como una serie de intrigas y trampas, como una bomba de tiempo para terminar por quebrar a Hagi y obligarlo a hacer lo que hizo, pero creo que la historia de pronto fue tornándose más truculenta y no necesariamente centrada en el emparejamiento de Diva y Hagi, sino en la relación de ambos y en su relación con los demás, para finalmente no quebrar sólo a Hagi, sino a todos. **

**En fin, creo que los aburro así que hasta aquí llego. Espero se la hayan pasado poca madre en Navidad y Año Nuevo, al menos para mi estas vacaciones han sido una chingoneria después de un año entero sin descanso. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que me han aguantado hasta este punto y siguen leyendo la historia. De verdad los aprecio mucho. **

**Me despido **

**Agatha Romaniev**


	52. Punto Muerto

**Punto Muerto**

No pasó ni más de un minuto cuando estuvo satisfecha. Prácticamente había dejado seco al infortunado hombre, y entonces su pierna y su muñeca comenzaron a sanar, los músculos a unirse a la piel desgarrada y a devolver a su lugar todos los fragmentos de hueso, todas las piezas. La reestructuración de su anatomía dañada siempre era dolorosa, pero Saya sabía que el dolor sólo duraba unos segundos, para dar paso a una especie de éxtasis que poco a poco disminuía, alejando los nubarrones de su vista y despejando el palpitar de su cabeza. Una vez tranquila, pudo respirar. Con la curación de sus heridas y la disipación del dolor, también regresaba la cordura.

Confundida y gimiendo perezosamente, se talló los ojos, pero cuando los abrió se encontró frente a frente con el cadáver del hombre que había ido a socorrerla, casi decapitado y con la traquea ligeramente expuesta bajo la piel desgarrada y ensangrentada; aun brotaba sangre de las heridas, la cual rápidamente se escurría por el suelo. Saya abrió los ojos con terror y se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar, pero un líquido ligeramente viscoso hizo contacto con sus manos, y de inmediato se las miró. Estaban rojas, completamente cubiertas de sangre fresca y cuando vio semejante espectáculo, se percató del característico sabor de la sangre inundando su boca.

Un cosquilleo incomodo y desesperante comenzó a enfriarle la nuca, como si hubiese una colonia de hormigas caminando entre su cráneo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo había matado. No pudo sentirse más miserable, y cuando escuchó la voz de David llamándola, entonces sí tuvo las fuerzas de irse de ahí, con sus fuerzas recuperadas a costa de otra persona, elevándose hasta el techo del edificio y saltando de uno a otro.

¿Volver? De pronto la palabra desapareció de su diccionario.

* * *

Ya era media mañana cuando Hagi aun se encontraba acostado en la cama, con una ligera expresión malhumorada, algo bastante extraño, pero el mal sabor de boca no desaparecía. Se cambio de un lado a otro; a la derecha, a la izquierda, boca arriba, y terminó por volverse a la derecha, cerrando con fuerzas los ojos y apretando la mandíbula, como si quisiera obligar a su organismo a dormir, pero estaba más despierto que nunca.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Se preguntó, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Se había peleado con Diva. Conocía a la chica, pero no lo suficiente, y en ese momento Hagi no sabía, si por despecho, o alguna caprichosa venganza, lo delataría con Saya, y si sucedía eso, entonces él…

¿Y Saya? se preguntó de pronto, abriendo los ojos de golpe. ¿Cómo no pudo pensar en eso antes?

¿Dónde está Saya? murmuró esta vez, irguiéndose en la cama como un muñeco de cuerda. Trató de hacer memoria, pero la cantidad de acontecimientos de la noche anterior le habían nublado la mente, como si se hubiese emborrachado y estuviera sufriendo lagunas mentales, sin saber si lo que había pasado había sido real o no. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar con objetividad todo lo que había pasado, sin mezclarlo con sus propias emociones o tergiversar las cosas; cuando vio a Saya con Solomon salió a toda prisa de la disco. Diva lo siguió, Kai también. Diva lo atacó, casi lo mata y apareció Saya, quien al ver la situación de vida o muerte, recurrió a la desesperada opción de convertirlo en Caballero (y se enfureció cuando recordó esto ultimo, percatándose de que tenía otro problema encima además del de Diva, quizá hasta más grave)… ¿pero qué había pasado con Saya después de eso? que él supiera, no había regresado a la mansión, y lo ultimo que supo de ella fue que entre su ama y Mao se habían llevado a un moribundo Kai a quién sabe dónde. Probablemente al lugar donde se encontraba el Escudo Rojo, donde quiera que estuviera ahora.

Saya aun no regresaba. ¿Se habría ido? ¿Sin siquiera decirle? ¿Saya se había ido realmente? La idea le provocó un agujero inmediato en el estomago, como de abandono y angustia… y encima de todo estaba Kai de por medio, y si le decía lo que había pasado… entonces él no tendría perdón jamás. Sería mucho peor eso a que se enterase de lo que había pasado con Diva.

Tenía que encontrar a Saya y si era posible, a Kai, y saber cómo estaba la situación. A toda prisa se puso el saco y sin peinarse ni abrocharse la ropa debidamente, se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, vio a Saya parada frente a él, desecha en lagrimas, con expresión entre perdida y angustiada, la boca ensangrentada y otra ropa, pero igualmente salpicada de sangre.

—¿Saya? ¿Qué te pas…?— murmuro él, pero Saya se abalanzó sobre él sollozándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

La escuchó gemir entre lágrimas, con el rostro escondido en su pecho. El Caballero la abrazó, pero fue un abrazó falso y débil que sintió no merecía darle y que al mismo tiempo, también sintió que ella no merecía, por lo que él había hecho con Diva, y por lo que ella había hecho con Solomon. Kai que se fuera al diablo, sabía perfectamente que lloraba por él, y eso sólo hizo que su silenciosa ira aumentara.

Por otro lado, Saya pudo oler un aroma diferente emanando del cuerpo de Hagi. Era, lo que parecía, un residuo débil de algún perfume, que le pareció familiar, sin embargo no olía como una colonia masculina, pero sólo fue un momento y el asunto de inmediato le pasó de largo; no era importante en ese momento. Después, y con brusquedad, se apartó de Hagi con gesto seco y fue a sentarse a la cama, quitándose el cabello del rostro, que se le había quedado pegado con la sangre medio seca. Se sentó durante unos segundos, pero después se levantó. Dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto y volvió a sentarse, sólo para volverse a levantar y recorrer el lugar como león enjaulado. Se sentía destrozada, pero llena de energía, pero sin ganas de hacer nada. Quería hacer algo, no sabía qué, pero tenía que hacer algo. Sus energías recuperadas eran abrumadoras y al mismo tiempo la hacían sentir cansada, como si fuese demasiado para que su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo.

—¿No vas a decir nada?— le espetó Saya a su Caballero, como si le estuviera recriminando algo.

"_Lo sabe_", fue lo único que Hagi pudo pensar, y aunque no se dio cuenta, se puso más pálido que de costumbre. El agujero en su estomago se ensanchó y pensó que lo tragaría. ¡Lo sabía! Lo que había pasado entre Diva y él, lo que había pasado con Kai, y ahora se lo iba a reprochar. Lo había visto en sus ojos, se había percatado de su culpa, como si pudiera olerla. Aun así logró mantener intacto su gesto impasible, a ver si le servía de algo, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de la angustia.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así?— murmuró Hagi, pero aquello sólo provoco que Saya explotara.

—¡¿Cómo que qué pasó?— exclamó, casi histérica —¡¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Acabo de matar a un hombre, y maté a Kai!— la furiosa mirada de Saya cambió para ser sustituida por un lagrimeo que comenzaba a acumularse en sus ojos nuevamente. Gimió mientras temblaba y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, pero Hagi, dándose cuenta de que todo esto no trataba sobre Diva, se acercó a ella, mucho más seguro de tomar su papel de siempre.

Sin decir nada la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en la cama. Se colocó a su lado, a una distancia razonable. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato a que Saya se calmara y pudiese recuperar el aliento, y finalmente pudo pedirle que le dijera qué había pasado.

Se lo contó todo, con lujo de detalle y con uno que otro tropezón. Le dijo que se había encontrado con Mao en la fiesta, que Kai la había estado buscando y que el chico había salido. Que lo siguieron, pero cuando lo encontraron estaba herido y al borde de la muerte y que para salvarlo le había tenido que dar su sangre (en esta parte Hagi sintió que le daban un puñetazo en la cara, pero logró mantener en control cualquier indicio de desagrado). Le contó que había ido con el Escudo Rojo para atender a Kai y que había sobrevivido. Que le habían pedido volver, pero que había huido. Que estaba hambrienta, herida, y que había terminado matando a un hombre que se acercó a ayudarla, que por eso estaba así. La segunda parte de la historia, la que él desconocía, lo dejó anonadado, angustiado y desesperado. Kai había sobrevivido, y ahora era un Caballero, y tendría que encomendarse a alguna fuerza suprema para que el muchacho despertara con lagunas mentales y no pudiera recordar nada prometedor que pudiese delatarlo con Saya.

Pero eso era cuestión de suerte, y Hagi sabía que su vida era tono menos afortunada. Estaba frito. Por un momento se odió a si mismo; no sabía si estaba más preocupado por el asunto de Kai, o por la terrible noche que había pasado Saya, o las dos cosas, y en cualquiera de las dos, se sintió la persona más egoísta del mundo.

—Desde que llegamos aquí todo ha salido mal— murmuró Saya —Quiero volver, Hagi. Quiero volver, pero no sé cómo—

—No te precipites— le pidió él —Mejor duerme un rato— con suavidad la recostó sobre la cama. La joven, en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y a ver doble, mientras Hagi le quitaba los zapatos. Para cuando terminó, Saya ya se había quedado dormida. El Caballero se acercó a ella para asegurarse que de verdad lo estuviera, y cuando lo confirmó, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Fue directo al cuarto de Diva.

* * *

La televisión sintonizaba un canal al azar; pasaban una muy buena película que, sin embargo, no lograba captar la atención de Diva, quien no estaba de buen humor como para ver películas, pero el sonido monótono de los diálogos la ayudaba a distraerse, mientras jugaba aburrida con las barbas de una de sus almohadas, contándolas una a una, y cuando perdía la cuenta, volvía a empezar. De vez en cuando tomaba un chocolate de una caja que había sacado de la cocina (y que probablemente eran propiedad de Nathan, pero no le importó) para después masticarlo un poco y escupirlo. No le gustaron, pero masticar lo que fuera la mantenía calmada y tranquila. Estaba terriblemente aburrida, y enojada, cuando entonces alguien llamó a su puerta.

Diva apagó el televisor, miró con desconfianza hacia la puerta y cuando se decidió a levantarse a abrir, aventó a un lado la caja junto con la almohada, mientras se levantaba de la cama con expresión de fastidio para ir a abrir, pensando que se trataba de Solomon, pero no, se encontró a Hagi y no le sorprendió, pero aunque estaba serio como siempre, Diva notó enseguida que algo o alguien lo tenía alterado. El Caballero no le prestó demasiada atención y entró a la habitación como Pedro por su casa.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?— le espetó ella —Si vienes a terminar lo que empezamos, te diré que ya no tengo ganas—

—Saya volvió— dijo Hagi de golpe.

—Pues espero que se la haya pasado bien con Solomon— contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una fría sonrisa.

—Deja de bromear, esto no es un juego— exclamó él, ahora, ligeramente molesto.

—¡Qué carácter! ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Qué nuevo problema existencial tiene mi hermana que pudiera importarme?— inquirió, torciendo la boca y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera, con expresión soberbia e indiferente. Hagi, lejos de sentirse intimidado, se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, carente en ese momento de paciencia alguna para tolerar las bromas de Diva, pero estaba bastante calmado, a diferencia del estado en el cual se encontraba en ese momento su cabeza.

—Pasa que Kai está vivo— Diva en ese momento lo miró como un gato asustado y se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo que vivo?—

—Saya estaba con el Escudo Rojo. Kai sobrevivió—

—¡¿Cómo que estaba con ellos?— gritó la joven, esta vez, indignada.

—Olvídate de eso. Kai está vivo y ese es nuestro mayor problema—

—Creí que no sobreviviría, aunque Saya le diera su sangre—

—¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si recuerda algo y se lo dice a Saya?— exclamó él con cierta angustia.

—¡No soy tonta! ¡Claro que lo sé!—

—Entonces… ayúdame— murmuró el Caballero, moviéndose nerviosamente por la habitación y pasando de largo a Diva. La chica no supo si aquello fue más una orden que una petición, o ambas cosas, o tal vez ninguna. Tal vez sólo se trataba de algo que él creía, tenían que arreglar los dos. ¡Qué errado estaba el pobre!

—Tú no me quisiste ayudar— masculló ella con un tono deliberadamente caprichoso, sino que es que descaradamente chantajista. Hagi, notándolo, volteó a verla intrigado. No hizo falta preguntar nada, el signo de interrogación abarcaba todo su rostro, que de pronto había dejado de ser tan inexpresivo.

—Oh, no me mires así, Hagi. Me has decepcionado bastante… no veo la razón por la cual tenga que ayudarte— a esta altura, Hagi ya estaba bastante alterado, y su paciencia cada vez más mermada. Lo poco que le quedaba de compostura no logró impedir que se acercara a Diva a grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Diva, olvídate de tus caprichos, y ubícate en lo que está pasando— pidió, forzando las palabras entre sus dientes. A leguas se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no explotar, pero Diva no sintió otra cosa más que un poco de lastima y cierta gracia en la situación. Al final de cuentas, si lo pensaba bien, ella no corría gran riesgo. Con todo lo que había sucedido, esperaba ya que Saya estuviese pensando en volver con el Escudo Rojo y reanudar la guerra, además, no le interesaba más recuperar su relación con su hermana, por mucho que la quisiera. La quería, claro que sí, pero la sensación de que ella también tenía que pagar y saldar cuentas con su ira era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de fraternidad, amor o aprecio. Su relación con su hermana estaba perdida; al menor puede decir que lo intentó, dentro de lo que cabe y muy a su manera.

Por otro lado, Hagi sí que estaba en problemas. Después de todo, Saya lo era todo para él, pero, la verdad es que eso era su culpa. Él lo había decidido así.

—Eso pasa cuando centras toda tu vida en una sola cosa… o persona— dijo ella con un tono fríamente cínico. Hagi se quedó paralizado, mientras Diva se acercaba a una mesita donde descansaba un florero con varias rosas azules dentro de él. Tomó con delicadeza una rosa y la acercó a su rostro. Las rosas, por muy hermosas o brillantes que fueran, también solían decepcionarla. Tenían un olor insípido, casi inexistente. Tal parece que todos y todo la decepcionaba, o tal vez nunca estaba conforme con lo que había.

—Hay dos reinas, Hagi, sin embargo sólo te fijas en una, y lo más triste de todo es que ella no te hace caso alguno— dijo, arrancando un par de pétalos de la flor —Eres patético— añadió, mientras arrancaba de cuajo toda la flor de su tallo. Hagi no permitió que aquello le afectara, aunque sí logró hacer más grande la mella que tenía incrustada en el pecho desde la noche anterior, cuando viera a saya y a Solomon juntos.

—¿Acaso sigues resentida por… lo que pasó?— inquirió el caballero, fingiendo demencia.

—¿Resentida? ¡No! Decepcionada, eso sí. Da igual, todo el mundo me decepciona— dijo, haciendo un puchero, que más allá del tono caprichoso de su voz, era sincero —Parece que es algo usual en los humanos—

—Yo no soy humano— contestó el Caballero tajante, mirando rápidamente los pétalos tristemente regados en el suelo, a un lado de Diva.

—Pero lo eras, al igual que todos y cada uno de los inútiles Caballeros que tengo y he tenido. Y tú, tú especialmente, eres el más humano de todos. Qué asco—

—Olvídalo— contestó Hagi —Esto también te concierte a ti—

—¿El qué?—

—El asesinato de Kai—

—Pero está vivo— exclamó Diva con una enorme y cínica sonrisa. Si Hagi no tuviera el casi inquebrantable temple que había desarrollado durante las últimas décadas, habría explotado sin más. A veces Diva se ponía especialmente difícil.

—Tú mataste a Kai, y yo no hice nada para impedirlo. Si Saya se entera de esto… ¿no se supone que quieres que siga contigo?—

—¡Oh, vamos Hagi! No te engañes. No quieres que esté conmigo. Eres muy egoísta; si por ti fuera, te la llevarías al fin del mundo para mantenerla junto a ti, sin nadie más que estorbe. Sabes que Kai la hace feliz, y te alegra, claro, como a cualquier enamorado idiota le alegra ver a su amada feliz, pero te enfurece que tú no seas la causa de su felicidad; ¡es la envidia! Sólo quieres que este conmigo para que no esté cerca de Kai… aunque aquí también está Solomon… bueno, ¡sí que estás en problemas!— y por poco Diva estuvo apunto de carcajearse, hasta que Hagi actuó de manera inesperada.

—Noto que ahora estás imposible. Lo arreglaré yo solo— dijo acomodándose el saco y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Diva lo interceptó a tiempo, antes de que pudiera salir.

—¡No, no te vayas!— exclamó la joven interponiéndose entre él y la puerta, y después, dulcificando la voz y el gesto le dijo, como una serpiente sisearte: —Estoy de tu lado. Del tuyo y del de Saya. Sólo quiero ayudarte—

—¿Ayudarme?— exclamó Hagi, arqueando una ceja con suspicacia. Diva tenía la muy molesta costumbre de sacar de sus cabales hasta a el más flemático —¿Pretendes ayudarme seduciéndome para engañar a tu hermana y permitiendo que se entere de todo lo que…?—

—En primer lugar, yo no te seduje, tú te dejaste. Y en segundo, no la estás engañando. Entre ella y tú no hay nada, ¿o sí? ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? El que la ames no la hace de tu propiedad— afirmó la chica con una sonrisa mezcla de ternura y malicia. Extraña, directa y dolorosamente franca, que a Hagi le dio escalofríos. Parecía divertirse cada que decía algo que tenía que ver con sus no correspondidos sentimientos.

¡Aquello tenía que ser sadismo! ¿Realmente podía confiar en una desquiciada como ella? ¿O es que no le quedaba otra opción? ¿O acaso alguna vez, en su vida, había tenido a su alcance alguna opción que él decidiera por si mismo?

No tuvo la opción de decidir a su familia, la que lo vendió por un miserable pedazo de pan. Tampoco tuvo la opción de decir si quería ir o no a aquella remota región de Francia. Tampoco tuvo la opción de decidir si quería ser un sirviente. Y pensar que años después, cuando se convirtiera en un hombre y se enamorara de Saya, agradecería a sus desnaturalizados padres por venderlo, y a Joel y a Amshel por comprarlo, sólo por la dicha de conocer a Saya; ¡Ah! Porque para esto, tampoco tuvo opción. La convivencia y la servidumbre impulsaron a sus sentimientos a no desear a nadie más que a Saya. Sus sentimientos actuaron por voluntad propia, y su alma por lo menos le debía una disculpa a su cuerpo, por ocupar su coraza de carne y hueso y vivir através de ella. ¿Y qué otra prueba necesitaba, de que todo a su alrededor era controlado por alguna fuerza que adoraba burlarse de él? O tal vez no era una fuerza, sino las mismas personas que lo rodeaban y formaban parte de su vida… o tal vez ellos también era controlados por esa misma fuerza, sin percatarse de ello.

Claro, su devoción lo obligó a hacer algo que cualquiera consideraría un suicidio, y consecuentemente no tuvo la opción de decidir si quería vivir para siempre, en una eterna, devota y sacrificada servidumbre, y aquello no habría sido tan tortuoso, sino fuera por el hecho de que sus sentimientos y deseos habían sido silenciosa y gentilmente rechazados por el simple hecho de ser patéticos (aunque eso, tal vez, él sí lo decidió. ¡Vaya forma de tomar las riendas de su vida!).

¿Y ahora? Ahora Diva decidía por él, y no le dejaba opciones, más que las que ella consideraba adecuadas. Sucedió lo mismo que con Saya. La atención y la convivencia impulsaron a sus sentimientos a tomar un giro que no era el mejor, ni el correcto; aquello que creía sentir hacia Diva era casi insultante.

Su cabeza quedó abrumada después de pensar en ello, como si su vida hubiese pasado en un dos por tres por su mente, mientras Diva esperaba silenciosa su respuesta, si es que recibía alguna. No fue hasta que Hagi tuvo la fuerza para hablar, pero no para sostener la mirada, que le respondió.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? Honestamente a mi no se me ocurre nada—

—Eso es porque la mayoría de los hombres son idiotas. Nos dejan todo el trabajo a nosotras— dijo la Reina alejándose de él con rudeza —Lo dicen en las películas— agregó, volteando a ver a Hagi por encima de su marmóreo hombro. Fue a sentarse a la orilla de su cama, y se tomó el tiempo para acomodarse, mientras Hagi esperaba pacientemente.

—Sí, tengo pensado algo, en realidad desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que había que encontrar el momento adecuado, y dadas las circunstancias… aunque no creo que te agrade mucho, o quién sabe— Hagi se acercó a la cama, dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera. Cualquier idea de Diva podía ser mejor que su mente en blanco.

—¿De qué se trata?— apuró Hagi, con notoria expectación. Diva sonrió maquiavélicamente y se acercó al Caballero, recargándose en el pilar de su cama.

—Matar a Kai— contestó, sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda, contrario a Hagi, quien abrió un poco los ojos, atónito.

—¿Matar a Kai?— susurró, como si las paredes pudiesen escucharlo.

—Sí, matarlo, deshacernos de él. Matando al perro se acaba la rabia—

—Pero…—

—¿Pero qué? ¡Replicas por todo! No me sorprende que Saya no te haga caso. ¿No te das cuenta? Sin Kai, ya no hay peligro de que Saya se entere de la pequeña carnicería que hicimos con él (y no digas que no tuviste nada que ver). Puede desaparecer misteriosamente, nadie lo va a encontrar, Saya ni siquiera podrá sospechar de mi o de alguno de mis Caballeros y después…— pero Diva guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta del punto al cual había llegado su pequeño, pero no tan bien tramado plan. Hagi también se sorprendió un poco, y entreabrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Algo quiso decir, pero no lograba que las palabras se acomodaran en su lengua.

Los dos se dieron cuenta en el mismo instante. ¿Y después? Podían matar a Kai, claro que sí. Un Caballero recién nacido no tenía ventaja alguna sobre un Caballero tan experimentado como Hagi, y con Diva de su lado, las cosas se facilitaban, ahorrándole muchísimo trabajo. Podían hacer polvo el cuerpo, literalmente, desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo iba a saber Saya lo que había pasado con su hermano? No podría tener la certeza de que Diva o alguno de sus Caballeros le hubiesen hecho algo, porque se supone que ninguno de ellos sabía nada del hecho de que Saya tenía un nuevo Caballero. Una vez libres de la presencia de Kai, Hagi se quitaría de encima otro rival y un potencial y muy grave problema, y sólo quedaba Solomon. Por otro lado, Diva sabía muy bien que su hermana ya no quería estar con ella (aunque automáticamente pensó que Hagi se encargaría de convencerla de lo contrario, tal vez sin fundamentos para pensar eso)… sólo que Hagi tampoco quería que Saya estuviera al lado de Solomon, ni de Diva… y entonces… probablemente Hagi se encargaría de llevarse a Saya lejos, además, no faltaba mucho para que la chica entrara en su sueño. ¿Se reanudaría la batalla antes de eso?

Diva apenas se dio cuenta de que sus acciones la habían llevado a mandar al carajo todo lo que había estado planeando y haciendo los últimos meses, planes que desde un principio estuvieron mal trazados y que en realidad carecían de un objetivo lo suficientemente real y palpable, y Hagi aprovecharía eso, no era estúpido. Lo peor de todo, es que Diva no tenía muchas, o tal vez ninguna opción en la cual refugiarse. Por primera vez se maldijo el ser tan impulsiva.

Curioso, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero siempre habían sido dos personas sin opciones en la vida más que las que los demás decidían por ellos.

Saya se salvaría de ella, de su ira y de su odio, y Hagi también, y ella se quedaría sin hijas, ¡y había hecho tantas cosas por nada! ¡No era justo! simplemente no lo era. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en arruinarle las cosas y darle el tiro por la culata? Se preguntó la joven.

—Creo que llegamos a un punto muerto— murmuró Diva con gesto anonadado, ahorrándole a Hagi la oración que se resistía a salir de su boca. Desvió la mirada un momento, pensando desesperadamente en qué hacer. Tal parece que, por el momento, no había mucho o nada que hacer. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se dieran por si solas y después, ya vería.

—No te ayudaré, Hagi— le dijo tajante, cosa que estuvo por colmar la poca paciencia que le quedaba al Caballero.

—¿Cómo?— inquirió él, casi con desesperación.

—Mata tú solo a Kai, si es que te atreves, lo cual dudo mucho. Yo no te puedo ayudar— Hagi guardó la calma, aunque por dentro tuvo que reprimir las fuerzas de arrojarse sobre Diva y matarla. Al final su flemático temple ganó.

—¿Y a qué viene ese cambio de opinión?— inquirió el caballero con suspicacia, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Diva, quien ya se había estado distrayendo con las cortinas que colgaban de los pilares de su cama.

Abrió los ojos en un gesto aparentemente inocente, y acercó su rostro a Hagi con expresión traviesa.

—Más que Saya, me interesas tú, pero si te ayudo, pues… yo no voy a ganar nada. Es un mal negocio. Lo fue desde un principio—

—¿Hablas enserio?— se aventuró a preguntar Hagi.

—Desde luego— contestó ella, pero después hizo una pausa —Podría ayudarte, claro, pero si lo hago, tendría que pedirte una o dos cosas a cambio, y no creo que ninguna te guste—

La afirmación fue más que suficiente para alarmar a Hagi. No sabía qué era lo que Diva quería a cambio, pero después de tantas cosas, prefería no saberlo. Además, tenía que aceptar que llegar a este punto muerto le daba cierto alivio, dentro de lo que cabe. Diva tenía razón, no tenía las agallas para matar a Kai, por el simple hecho de que no lo odiaba tanto como para hacer semejante cosa. Podría intentar alejarlo de ella, pero no matarlo. No caería tan bajo, no esta vez, no caería más bajo de lo que ya había caído.

—Si te fijas bien, no somos tan diferentes, mi hermana y yo. Somos gemelas. ¿Qué más te da?— murmuró la joven, mientras Hagi arqueaba las cejas. No sabía a qué venía eso.

—No sé qué clase de ideas estén pasando por tu cabeza, pero no me incluyas en ellas— se apresuró a decir el confundido Caballero.

—Como quieras— contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con gesto indiferente y haciendo un hosco ademán.

Ambos dieron la conversación por terminada. Hagi no consiguió nada pidiéndole ayuda a Diva, ayuda que, debió haberlo pensado antes, no iba a aceptar. Nada bueno podía salir de alguien como ella. Por otro lado, Diva sí consiguió algo: darse cuenta de que todo, en un santiamén, se había ido al demonio, y lo peor de todo es que siempre había sido así y ni ella ni Solomon se dieron cuenta, cosa que la dejó muy enojada y decepcionada.

Hagi salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Él mismo arreglaría las cosas, como se fueran dando, improvisaría si era necesario, pero ya no quería tener nada más que ver con Diva, al menos quería tener la opción de poder decidir eso, porque ahora esa extraña fuerza que solía decidir por él, inevitablemente, lo empujaba hacia ella, sobretodo por el hecho de que estaba metido hasta el cuello con ella y toda su telaraña.

Desgraciadamente, para ambos, cuando se está en un punto muerto, no existen opciones.

* * *

**Sinceramente, fue en este capitulo cuando me dije: _"¡Carajo! ¿A dónde he llevado la historia?"_ Lo llamé "Punto muerto" porque precisamente así me sentí en ese momento. Pensé que era el fin de la historia. Quizá me proyecte con el plan de Diva xD creo que al final los planes de Diva no estuvieron bien ideados para con sus objetivos, al igual que sucedió conmigo al comenzar a escribir este fic, y bueno, como lo afirmé al ultimo, en los puntos muertos no existen opciones, y la única opción de esta historia sin opciones es volverse cada vez más caótica y finalmente, trágica, como les sucederá a nuestras victimas a partir de ahora. Ya saben, todo es diversión hasta que alguien pierde un ojo. Por lo pronto, yo estoy pensando en cortarme las manos.**

**En fin, lamento mucho la tardanza. Han pasado dos meses desde la ultima actualización y la verdad todo este tiempo sólo me la pasé haciéndome pendeja, además de que me agarró la racha de Inuyasha (me da por temporadas, primero con un anime, después con otro, y así) hasta que me di cuenta de que por más que lo intentaba, mis fics de Inuyasha estaba medio atorados, y me di cuenta de que esta pequeña historia estaba un poco celosa por la falta de atención. **

**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar. Sólo les aviso que desde aquí, las cosas se pondrán más tensas entre nuestros personajes, y si creen que es el fin de Diva y Hagi, están muy equivocados, lo que si, es que Diva no se está dando cuenta de que su era de gloria está llegando a su auge y consecuentemente, como casi siempre pasa, a su inminente fin. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, a quienes han leído y no menos importantes, a quienes agregan a favoritos y alertas la historia. Es un milagro que aun tenga lectores que me sigan hasta este punto.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev. **


	53. Diferencias

**Diferencias**

Hagi se apresuró a regresar a su habitación, en parte, huyendo de Diva, y para ver cómo estaba Saya. Pensó que seguramente seguiría dormida, pero para su sorpresa, la cama estaba vacía. Un continuo y muy tenue sonido atrajo su atención. Venía del baño. La regadera estaba abierta y al parecer alguien se bañaba, seguramente Saya. Pensó en salir de ahí y dejar que Saya se bañara a gusto, pero notó entonces que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, como si fuese una invitación a entrar, y aunque intentó luchar contra la tentación, al final esta le ganó y sus piernas automáticamente lo condujeron al baño.

Cuando puso su mano vendada sobre la puerta para empujarla, se sintió la peor persona del mundo. ¿Hasta donde podía caer su moral, si es que le quedaba alguna? De pronto sintió que en menos de veinticuatro horas se había transformado en otra persona, sin darse cuenta. Primero dejaba que Diva hiciera picadillo a Kai (e incluso había esperado que el chico muriese), después se enrollaba con ella y ahora hablaba de formar una nueva alianza con Diva, que al final a ninguno de los dos le servía (aunque "rechazar" aquella nueva conspiración tal vez le daba algún punto)… y ahora se encontraba espiando a Saya, como un sucio fisgón.

De pronto se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo (aunque horas antes con Diva), como un simple hombre, como cualquiera: idiota e impulsivo. Un poco _primitivo_, por no decir algo peor.

_Pero todos los hombres son iguales_; resonó la típica frase en su cabeza mientras empujaba suavemente la puerta del baño para no hacer ruido. Él no había querido ser como "_todos los hombres_". Le hubiera gustado ser el único hombre presente en la vida de Saya… pero tal parece que la chica estaba presente en la vida de muchos otros. Kai, Karl, y desde luego, Solomon. Relativamente eran poco rivales, pero eran fuertes y cada uno de ellos poseía algún arma implacable para despertar la ternura en Saya (menos Karl, claro)… cosa que él carecía; provocar lástima no es lo mismo que provocar amor. No podía pretender ser un príncipe azul o el héroe. Kai había logrado que Saya se sintiese humana de nuevo y le había devuelto la sonrisa al rostro, Karl (por fortuna, muerto) no había sido más que un demente obsesionado con ambas Reinas que creyó que su soledad podía complementarse con la de Saya (si notó eso, entonces es porque Hagi no lograba hacer mucho en su trabajo como perro de compañía), y Solomon… bueno, él sí que era un príncipe azul con todas las de la ley. Mientras que él no había sido más que un perro faldero, un acompañante silencioso que si bien sacrificó toda su vida y existencia en pos de la de Saya, no servía de nada. Dicen que hay gente que nace con estrella, pero muchos otros nacen más bien estrellados. De nada sirve un príncipe que mata al dragón o a la bruja para rescatar a la princesa de su torre, mientras la chica en cuestión no se entere de la hazaña.

Para cuando acordó, se encontraba con la cabeza asomada hacia dentro del baño. El agua seguía corriendo y através de la delgada puerta de vidrio, la esbelta figura de Saya se filtraba en un conjunto de luces y sombras, mientras esta se enjabonaba los brazos, sin sospechar siquiera que estuviese siendo observada.

Hagi de pronto pareció quedarse hipnotizado con la visión, y a pesar de que sus instintos le decían que Saya podía salir en cualquier momento y descubrirlo espiándola como un degenerado, su cuerpo no respondía a su mente y mucho menos sus ojos se atrevían a parpadear, y una idea extraña y muy loca asaltó su mente, acompañada por la voz de Diva, y en cierto modo, acompañada también de su presencia física.

¿Qué tan diferente era Diva de Saya? Sus personalidades eran opuestas, eso es seguro, pero al final, cuando el instinto y el hambre imperaban, tanto una como la otra eran iguales. En ese momento, si Hagi no estuviera seguro de que era Saya la que se estaba bañando, y si ambas hubiesen llevado el mismo corte de cabello, como suelen hacer muchas gemelas, le habría costado diferenciarlas.

Era como si comieran lo mismo, sin subir o bajar un sólo gramo. La figura de Saya fácilmente podía confundirse con la de Diva (sobretodo ahora que el Caballero había visto… toda la _anatomía_ de Diva). La sombra que se proyectaba en el vidrio desfiguraba el verdadero tono de piel de Saya, y si tuviera el cabello largo como antaño, habría creído que era Diva, Saya… cualquiera de las dos.

_¿Qué tanta diferencia hay entre mi hermana y yo?_

La voz de Diva resonó en la cabeza de Hagi con semejante realismo que por un instante pensó que Diva estaba ahí, detrás de él con su sonrisa traviesa y cruel, y tuvo que voltear sobre su hombro para comprobarlo.

Por un momento Hagi no supo si la que se bañaba detrás de esa puerta de vidrio era Saya o Diva. ¿Quién se lo podía asegurar? ¿Qué tal si era otro engaño por parte de aquella fuerza vil que lo manipulaba y se burlaba de él? ¿O qué tal si se estaba volviendo loco?

¡Qué ideas! Pensó el Caballero. Negó con la cabeza y en ese lapsus de lucidez, recuperó por un momento el control de su cuerpo y comportándose como se debe, decidió quitarle la vista de encima a Saya y salir de ahí, y como si sus ojos hubiesen sido llamados por él, su mirada cayó enseguida sobre el estuche que guardaba su inseparable violonchelo.

Se acercó al estuche y aunque trató de aguantar la tentación, terminó por sacar el enorme instrumento. Hacia algunas semanas que no se le acercaba. Seguramente tenía los dedos atrofiados. Confiaba en poder tocar lo suficientemente decente como para que el sonido superara el de la regadera. Tal vez eso le serviría a Saya.

Comenzó a tocar, y mientras, en el baño, se había dejado de escuchar ruido. Hagi al principio pensó que Saya había terminado de bañarse, pero cuando pasaron los minutos y vio que no salía, supuso que había dejado que la tina se llenara y ahora estaba metida ahí. No la molestó, ni le habló. En el estado en el que estaba, lo mejor era dejarla tranquila, además tenía la sensación de que Saya en ese instante no tenía ganas de ver a nadie… y por otro lado, él tampoco tenía ganas de verla. La imagen de Solomon besándola le martillaba la cabeza como un cruel herrero, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había desafinado en algunas partes de la pieza que interpretaba, siendo que para él cometer un error en la música (probablemente la única cosa que podía controlar y manejar a su antojo) era pecado.

Dentro del baño la historia era diferente, y Saya era ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su perturbando Caballero, a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Recargó la cabeza en la orilla de la tina con gesto de zozobra y cerró los ojos, y algo parecido a lo que le sucedía en ese instante le pasaba a Saya, sólo que en diferentes escenarios y personajes. Nathan lo habría considerado una excelsa obra teatral de telepatía o alguna excentricidad por el estilo.

La visión de un Kai despreocupado, rebelde y un poco brusco, como el de Okinawa, pasaba por su mente como en una especie de película en aceleración. La imagen de su padre y de Riku, aun vivos, preparando la comida en el Omoro casi podía hacerla sentir que olía la cena, a pesar de que el único olor que había cerca era el del jabón. Después pareció quedarse dormida, y la misma imagen de su cara, como reflejada en un espejo invisible, se rompió y cayó en pedazos al suelo, pero ya sin reflejo, ni sombras o luces, como si jamás hubiese sido un espejo que reflejara su rostro.

Saya se había quedado dormida, y poco a poco su cabeza fue resbalando por la superficie lisa de la bañera hasta que quedó completamente sumergida en el suelo de la misma. La presión que ejercía el agua sobre su cuerpo de pronto pareció transformarse en una melodía errónea que poco a poco iba ejerciendo un peso alrededor de su cuerpo hasta poder sentirse como si se tratasen de toneladas. Y como la primera vez, después de muchos años, que escuchó a Bach saliendo de la caja de resonancia del chelo manipulado por Hagi, la melodía la llevó hasta el descuidado pasillo de piedra que conducía a la antigua prisión de Diva, y en ella vio caminar a George, su padre, a Riku y a Kai. No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño así.

Saya iba detrás de ellos, pero no era la misma, no del todo, porque su rostro estaba desfigurado y marcado por una serie de líneas resquebrajadas que poco a poco le iban destruyendo la cara. Cuando vio que el trío se acercaba a la puerta al final del pasillo, Saya corrió hacia ellos. Pudo sentir el sudor mojando su frente, la fuerza que los músculos de sus piernas hacían por correr, pero no se movía un sólo centímetro. Les gritó que no entraran ahí, pero su voz era inexistente y de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Al abrir la boca las fisuras se ensancharon y su trayecto avanzó hasta resquebrajar las comisuras de sus labios. La música seguía sonando, aumentando en un despiadado crescendo que se metía por sus oídos como si tuviese la intención de que le estallara la cabeza.

Después, como si el tiempo se hubiese acelerado y su cuerpo hubiese recuperado el tiempo perdido mientras intentaba moverse, se encontró así misma dentro del calabozo de Diva. La confusión inicial pasó a un leve sentimiento de sorpresa y miedo cuando escuchó un crujido detrás de ella. Saya volteó, y vio el cuerpo de Riku cristalizándose mientras se caía a pedazos. Su expresión era terrible, como quien sufre una muerte horrenda y lo ultimo que ve de la vida es el implacable destino que le depara. Saya intentó acercarse a él mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban rápidamente en sus ojos, reviviendo instantáneamente aquel vil acontecimiento, pero un grito de terror la distrajo, y cuando volteó hacia el origen del aullido vio a Kai caer por la ventana del calabozo. Saya corrió hacia él para auxiliarlo, en vano, porque cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, una sustancia viscosa, derramada en el suelo, provocó que resbalara, y cayó sobre un montón de cuerpos mutilados.

Sus brazos se enterraron de lleno entre los miembros humanos amputados, aun sangrando y calientes, mientras una nube de moscas salía volando. Algunos parecían estar más frescos y otros, a juzgar por la consistencia, estaban pudriéndose. Saya, al verse atrapada entre semejante asquerosidad, con la nariz saturada por aquel grotesco hedor de muerte, terminó por derramar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos y gritó de puro asco y miedo, esta vez con voz, pero su alarido sólo provoco que las caras de los muertos abrieran sus ojos, y casi un centenar de ojos la miraron directamente. Saya no conocía sus nombres, pero en un destello reconoció los rostros. La mayoría eran asiáticos, gente castigada por la intemperie, el hambre, la pobreza y la guerra. En lo alto de la montaña de cadáveres de ojos abiertos se encontraba el cuerpo casi seco del guardia que recién había matado, y las manos que estaban más cerca de ella comenzaron a jalar su cuerpo y su ropa contra la montaña de cadáveres, como si quisieran tragársela.

La consistencia putrefacta y viscosa de la carne rozando su piel casi la hace vomitar, apenas podía respirar, pero Saya reprimió las arcadas de asco y luchó arduamente tratando de liberarse, y mientras las manos sanguinolentas y podridas de los vengativos humanos la halaban contra ellos, como si de pronto hubiese caído en la entrada del infierno, con aquellas almas en pena reclamando la suya, Saya, tomando fuerzas, logró liberarse. Los muertos gemían dolorosamente, como si los estuviesen torturando, reclamando a su verdugo, y Saya, aterrorizada, no pudo evitar quitarles la mirada de encima y con piernas temblorosas como gelatina dio un paso atrás, luego dos, y cuando llegó a tres, algo tirado en el suelo provocó que cayera nuevamente.

Asustada se irguió, pero lo que vio frente a ella fue el cuerpo de George, tieso como la madera y con el cuello desgarrado. Saya intentó gritar su nombre por pura inercia, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios sellados. Se llevó las manos a la boca y se encontró con la característica consistencia de la sangre a medio coagular, la cual parecía haber cosido sus labios con un hilo inexistente.

Las fisuras en su cara se agrandaron aun más y la sangre se metió entre los espacios y en su nariz, comenzando a ahogarla. Se tiró al suelo desesperada, retorciéndose y arañando con sus manos el aire, como tratando de que este se metiera en su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible.

Saya abrió los ojos de golpe, bajo el agua, pero lo que vio no fue la imagen del blanco techo distorsionado por las ondas del agua, sino la cara de Diva dentro del agua, muy cerca de su rostro, con una sonrisa cruel, como si se burlara de ella, pero no fue eso lo que más la asustó, sino darse cuenta una vez más del parecido que tenía con su hermana, y del horror que era ver prácticamente su cara con aquel perverso gesto.

Saya se retorció dentro del agua y aferrándose a las resbaladizas orillas de la bañera, por instinto sacó la cabeza y entre su sorpresa y perturbación por las recientes imágenes apenas pudo respirar.

Lo primero de lo que se percató es de que ya no había sonido. En realidad, todo estaba muy silencioso, sólo se escuchaba su entrecortada respiración tratando de recuperar el aliento desesperadamente. Se había quedado dormida dentro del agua, y por Dios, que hubiera sido más factible que muriera por el horror de esa pesadilla antes que morir ahogada.

Hagi había dejado de tocar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desafinando dejó el chelo a un lado. No podía tocar con tantas cosas en la cabeza. No sabía con qué cara iba a ver a Saya cuando esta saliera del baño. La culpa que sentía por los recientes acontecimientos lo carcomían, pero sus heridas internas parecían ser cauterizadas por un fuego provocado por los celos y la ira. Ambos dolían, pero la segunda parecía fungir como una especie de cruel curación que al mismo tiempo hacia un poco más de daño. La presión en su cabeza aumentaba y lo estaba obligando a hacer un rictus de dolor, como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder la cordura. ¿Era eso lo que sentía Saya cuando perdía el control? No, no tenía que preguntárselo porque él ya lo había vivido, hace muchos años, cuando su cuerpo actuó por si solo matando a los perseguidores de Saya, pero en aquel entonces, a pesar de la impulsividad y energía descargada en la lucha, había tenido un objetivo. Ahora tenía la sensación de que no tenía nada más que proteger.

De verdad sintió que una fuerza superior estaba jugando con él, porque la constante imagen de Saya grabada en su cabeza como el objeto a proteger y cuidar no desaparecía, aunque la imagen le causaba dolor, porque ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría proteger a Saya, aunque fuera sólo para estar a su lado.

—Hagi— la voz de Saya llamándolo lo devolvió a la realidad tan súbitamente que se mareó. Levantó la cabeza como si hubiese escuchado una explosión y esperó ver a Saya en la puerta del baño, pero no era Saya. Era Diva.

Por un instante sus cejas se retorcieron al ver a la chica parada frente a él, pero parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando abrió los ojos, el iris azul y el cabello largo de Diva habían desaparecido, y ahora era Saya. Aunque ambos estaban por demás perturbados, sus gestos parecían estar ensayados para mostrar el mínimo de confusión, y se miraban como si fuese cualquier otro día.

—Saya… ¿Te sientes mejor?— le preguntó Hagi mientras se levantaba del sillón, pero la pregunta terminó por quebrar el escudo que su rostro había logrado mantener hasta ahora, tal y como si su cara se hubiese fisurado como en el sueño.

—Eso creo— murmuró la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a un mechón de cabello húmedo y jugueteaba con él con desinterés —Tuve una pesadilla— añadió, caminando hacia la cama. Hagi la siguió.

—No quiero hablar de eso— se adelantó ella cabizbaja, como si supiera de antemano que Hagi le preguntaría sobre qué había sido su sueño —A decir verdad, estoy aterrada— su Caballero no mostró gesto alguno, sólo se sentó junto a ella, pero el hecho de que no le contara sobre su pesadilla sólo lo sintió como una especie de distanciamiento. _Antes_ le contaba todo.

—No sé qué hacemos aquí, Hagi— murmuró la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—A todo. A Diva, a este lugar, a todo lo que ha pasado. Tengo que salir de aquí— hizo una pausa, como tratando de tomar fuerzas para hablar —No me queda mucho tiempo, lo sé, y ahora creo que cometimos un gran error al venir con Diva. Nunca debí haber abandonado al Escudo Rojo. Abandoné a Kai y casi muere… No sabes cuánto me arrepiento— exclamó la joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Quieres regresar?— le preguntó Hagi, no sin cierto tono de temor en la voz, el cual Saya, en su confusión, no pudo notar.

—Sí, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo voy a regresar? ¿Cómo voy a ver a la cara a David, a Lewis… o a Kai? Le robé su tiempo y su vida, tal y como lo hice contigo. Quiero irme, pero no sé cómo. Siento como si… una vez que atraviesas esa puerta, ya no hubiera retorno— Hagi escuchó en silencio, sabiendo de antemano que Saya se refería al momento en que liberó a Diva, o quizá se refería al día, no mucho tiempo atrás, en el que decidieron irse con ella y atravesaron las puertas de la mansión. Saya se recostó con pereza en la cama. Se notaba que estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, aunque se veía que luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Era obvio, su tiempo de hibernación se acercaba.

—¿Podemos irnos, Hagi?— le preguntó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin mirarlo directamente. El Caballero se limitó a parpadear, y pudo haberle dicho, como siempre, que se hiciera lo que ella deseara, aceptando con ella cualquier decisión que tomara, pero no lo hizo. Ella no se percató de nada.

Hagi se quedó mirándola unos momentos, hasta que ella cerró por completos los ojos, y segundos después, a juzgar por su respiración acompasada, ya se había quedado dormida.

—No por ahora— murmuró Hagi, conciente de que ella no podría escucharlo; así era mejor. Saya no tenía ni debía enterarse de lo que él se traía entre manos.

Por un momento se sintió culpable, aun más culpable que la insistente sensación de traición que lo había perseguido desde la noche anterior. En parte a causa de lo que había pasado con Diva y con Kai, pero más que nada, porque sentía que una vez más estaba traicionando su juramento como Caballero.

Amshel tenía razón cuando le dijo, tiempo atrás, en Rusia y después de haberle dado una paliza, que seguramente debía estar muy desesperado por estar al lado del Saya, tanto como para traicionar su juramento como Caballero. La primera vez omitió cualquier detalle sobre el pasado de la misma, a pesar de que ella muchas veces lo encaró, exigiendo una respuesta con mirada altiva, como lo haría cualquier Reina, aunque Saya no se diera cuenta. Ahora Hagi no omitía ni escondía nada, sino que mentía y conspiraba con el que nunca dejó de ser el enemigo, pero ahora… ahora no tenía a nadie más con quien aliarse, más que en su cómplice, la misma Diva, la que nunca dejó de ser su enemiga, y si tenía que conspirar junto con ella para que Saya no se enterase de la verdad, de lo que había pasado con Kai, cosa que rompería por completo la relación entre ambos, iba a hacerlo, y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin comprometerse más de lo que ya estaba. De hecho, su intención, la primera desde el principio, era evitar la muerte de Diva a manos de Saya.

La muerte de Diva significaba también la muerte de Saya. Se dio cuenta, al pensar eso, que bien era capaz de volver a aliarse con Diva, si la situación se daba. ¿Todo para salvar la pobre relación que tenía con Saya? Sin duda el amor podía ser un sentimiento aun más destructivo que el mismo odio. El odio sólo era resentimiento y rencor, pero el amor hacia alguien abarcaba demasiadas cosas; envidias, celos, y sobretodo egoísmo; era un sentimiento demasiado ambiguo como para ser del todo sano o hermoso; de hecho, y él lo sabía bien, el enamorarse de alguien era casi como padecer una enfermiza obsesión hacia alguien. Al percatarse de lo que podía llegar a hacer (y bien que se había sorprendido de ver hasta que grado podían llegar sus acciones) se preguntó, un poco perturbado, si de verdad había sido tan egoísta todo este tiempo. ¿Era tan egoísta como para permitir que Diva siguiera viva y Saya inmersa en aquella guerra, sólo para poder seguir a su lado, luchar a su lado? Y en caso de que Saya lograra matarla, ¿era tan cobarde como para no intentar desobedécela, o romper aquella absurda promesa?

Estaba confundido. Más confundido que lo que había estado en toda su vida. A este punto Hagi ya no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y tenía la sensación de que se estaba descuidando tremendamente y que no lograba imaginar la magnitud de lo que aquello podría causar, ya que sus acciones, a como las estaba llevando a cabo, afectarían directamente a Saya.

Lo más fácil, sin duda, sería decirle la verdad. Lo que había pasado con Kai (aunque sería buena idea omitir lo de Diva), aunque eso significara la ruptura de su relación y sin duda, ella lo odiaría, y eso era lo que menos quería. La otra opción, tal vez, era modificar un poco la verdad, o tal vez llevársela de ahí de una buena vez, aunque Kai seguía presente… y Solomon también.

Ya que nadie lo veía, Hagi se dio el lujo de gesticular una mueca de frustración, torcer cejas y boca y refunfuñar un poco. A cualquiera le parecería extraño ver a alguien de rostro tan pétreo como él hacer, por muy discretos que fueran, esa clase de gestos, pero Hagi tenía más de una razón para complicarse la existencia. Sentirse sin salida alguna no era cualquier cosa. No sólo estaba contra la espada y la pared, estaba contra la pared, y frente a él una espada, sobre su cabeza también y a los costados un par más. Por muy quiróptero que fuera, si quería escapar, tendría que ser atravesado por alguna de ellas, o esperar a que la tierra debajo de él se rompiera y se lo tragara, aunque seguramente terminaría cayendo al mismo infierno.

Bien, se lo merecía, de todas formas.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se habría evitado muchos problemas si hubiera sido sincero con respecto a todo; no sobre el pasado de Saya, sobre Kai, Diva o incluso Solomon (habría sido buena idea enfrentarla con respecto a lo que vio en la fiesta, cualquiera lo habría hecho, pero Hagi no era cualquiera, y en parte no quería saber la verdad y enterarse de que Solomon hubiese reclamado antes a Saya, y además, cualquiera que fuera el caso, él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, ni las agallas). Tal vez, lo mejor habría sido decirle la verdad desde un principio…

Y así lo hizo en ese preciso momento.

Hagi se acercó a Saya, creyéndola aun dormida, con una lentitud desesperante, y le susurró al oído lo más suavemente que pudo:

—Siempre te he amado— dijo con un tono tan bajo que resultaba casi inaudible. Saya no se movió. Hagi, aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer, se alegró un poco de que ella no pudiera escucharlo, pero la tristeza y la frustración también lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente nunca sería capaz de llegar a decírselo con ella despierta. Tal vez lo haría, en un futuro seguramente remoto y en circunstancias muy especificas, tal vez hasta imposibles, pero siempre lo detenía la sensación de que no era su igual, y por lo tanto, que tampoco podía ser correspondido. ¿Para qué molestarse entonces y sufrir el posible rechazo?

Aparte de traidor, era cobarde, se reprochó el Caballero, y salió de la habitación. Tenía que salir de ahí e ir a cualquier lugar, estar solo, sin Saya, ni Diva, ni Solomon, ni Kai cerca, tampoco su carencia de opciones; eso era fácil, lo difícil sería mantenerlos lejos de su mente.

Saya abrió los ojos un poco cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, aun recostada en la cama, y unas palabras más o menos entendibles le retumbaron en los oídos. La declaración a voz de su Caballero era sorprendente, inesperada, casi imposible, y por alguna extraña razón, absurdamente obvia.

—¿Fue Hagi?— susurró somnolienta, pero después hundió la cara en la almohada, cansada —No, seguramente fue un sueño—

Lo único que deseó entonces Saya fue que se repitiera, no sabía si porque, en caso de que aquel sueño pudiera ser real, ella pudiese comprobar a través de él si era capaz de corresponderlo, o si era sólo para sentirse más tranquila.

De todas maneras sólo había sido un sueño, probablemente tan inverosímil como lo eran, y se volvió a dormir.

No soñó nada. Había sido suficiente de pesadillas y sueños rosas.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Tenía el capitulo listo desde hace semanas pero el titulo se me estaba resistiendo, además de que me esperé porque hoy es mi ultimo día de clases y entro a vacaciones de Semana Santa (sólo nos dieron una semana pedorra de vacaciones, pero peor es nada). La verdad no tengo mucho que aclarar. Espero que la ultima escena no haya quedado cursi; me haría bien que alguien me dijera, a opinión propia, qué es para ustedes romántico y cursi, digo, para no caer en lo ultimo, y porque últimamente esa pregunta me ronda mucho por la cabeza.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejan review y se dan tiempo de leer, y un especial agradecimiento a Mari-nyaa, que la chica está leyendo este fic desde el principio y además dejándome reviews en casi todos los capítulos.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	54. Laberintos

**Laberintos**

"**La perversidad del laberinto consiste en que traiciona la esencia del camino: éste ya no es para ir de un punto a otro, sino para _no _poder ir. Hay algo insano en conseguir que el camino no sea camino, en armar un camino que nos pierda."  
La Libertad de ser Distinto, Óscar de la Borbolla. **

Las calles cercanas al departamento donde se alojaba el Escudo Rojo, eran un caos total. La policía y las ambulancias había llegado con el llamado de emergencia que decía, con inocente y sincero pánico, que una chica acababa de saltar del edificio de departamentos, en un aparente intento de suicido, y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer había sobrevivido, con heridas eso sí, pero cuando la policía y los equipos de emergencias llegaron al lugar, no encontraron a ninguna chica trastornada y herida, sólo el cadáver del hombre que había llamado, transformando aquello en un intento de suicido a un aparente homicidio.

Decir que la policía estaba confundida era poco, porque con sólo ver el cuerpo se dieron cuenta de que el hombre que había llamado había sido salvajemente mordido en el cuello y que le habían succionado la sangre. Todo eso tenía demasiad similitudes con los asesinatos de la dichosa Vampiresa de Nueva York, que ya tenía un tiempo que no se aparecía, aunque el caso seguía abierto, en ardua investigación y lo peor de todo, sin pistas nuevas o concretas, eso sin contar el asedio de la prensa y la inconformidad de los familiares de las victimas.

Sin embargo este suceso venía a dar un giro inesperado a la investigación, quizá hasta un súbito avance. Era curioso que, supuestamente, en la escena debiera estar una chica malherida, pero no había nada parecido más que un camino de sangre; cosa demasiada rara, porque la principal sospechosa "suicida" precisamente era una mujer, como sospechosa era la perversa asesina.

La policía había cerrado la calle y los conductores de sus autos no paraban de tocar el claxon frente al tráfico, mientras maldecían entre dientes a los oficiales que los desviaban de su camino. Los transeúntes intentaban, llenos de morbo, acercarse a la escena y alcanzar a ver alguna mancha de sangre o algo por el estilo, pero la barricada se los impedía y tumultos de gente que habían llegado antes ya se estaban amontonados alrededor de ellas mientras la policía les ordenaba retirarse. Lo peor eran los medios de comunicación, que como si se tratasen de adivinos tras una suculenta historia, dieron rápidamente con el lugar y ahora se encontraban tomando fotos lo más cerca posible de la escena y grabando la noticia, mientras la policía intentaba impedírselos o por lo menos alejarlos.

La policía de Nueva York sería la nueva comidilla de la ciudad.

Dentro del departamento del Escudo Rojo, también era todo un caos. Kai estaba como loco. Al principio, después de despertar, sufrió un ataque de ansiedad, exigiendo una explicación al por qué demonios seguía vivo. Cuando sus dudas comenzaron a disiparse hasta conducirlo a lo más obvio, sintió como si se le cayera el cielo encima. Entre Lewis y Julia tuvieron que calmarlo, afortunadamente David no se encontraba cerca, porque había salido como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a Saya, pero lo que encontró sólo fue el cadáver del hombre y la gente que comenzaba a acumularse horrorizada ante el grotesco espectáculo. David entonces supo que la policía no tardaría en llegar y que, ya que estaban tan cerca de la escena, lo mejor que se podía hacer ahora era fingir que nadie ahí sabía ni había visto nada. Para cuando regresó, Julia estaba en aras de decirle a Kai que ahora era un Caballero. Después de la sorpresa inicial y el shock, Kai pudo reaccionar, pero no de la mejor manera.

—¡¿Pero cómo? ¡¿A qué maldita hora pasó?— gritó histérico, mientras David entraba al departamento —¡¿Qué demonios pasó?— vociferó, acercándose a Julia amenazadoramente, cosa que asustó un poco a la doctora, ya que conocía bien la fuerza que podían tener los Caballeros, especialmente cuando perdían el control, y resultaba aun más peligroso si se trataba de un chico confundido que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando y cada vez más fuera de sus cabales.

—Pasa que te atacaron— dijo David con firmeza, mirando duramente a Kai y evitando cualquier posible daño a Julia. Ante la afirmación, viniendo de la clásica y severa voz del militar, Kai se calmó un poco e intentó hacer memoria, tratando de recordar cómo había sucedido, pero los sucesos y los recuerdos dentro de su mente eran confusos y nebulosos. David pareció darse cuenta, porque obligó a Kai a sentarse y le narró lo ocurrido, al menos lo que Saya y Mao habían contado.

—Saya y Mao te encontraron medio muerto en un callejón cercano al club al que fueron anoche— dijo David, pero no le sorprendió que Kai de inmediato lo interrumpiera, aunque no por eso resultaba poco molesto.

—¡¿Saya?—

—¡Déjame hablar, Kai!— gritó David, exasperado, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Kai pareció calmarse y se volvió a sentar. El agente ya bastante tenía con el pequeño zafarrancho que había montado Saya abajo, como para encima tener que aguantar a Kai —Estabas apunto de morir, así que Saya te dio de su sangre—

—Ya se le está haciendo costumbre…— murmuró Mao, sorprendentemente sin pizca de celos en la voz o rechazo alguno, más bien como una manera de tranquilizarse a si misma. Aun estaba conmocionada por todos los eventos ocurridos y un poco de humor no le caería mal.

—Te trajimos aquí, y para cuando llegaste ya estabas sanando. Es obvio que ahora eres un Caballero de Saya— dijo David con el tono serio y firme que lo caracterizaba, aunque ya esperaba la reacción de Kai: caótica y visceral.

—¡¿Caballero? ¡¿Y yo qué sé de ser un Caballero? ¡¿Y quién demonios me atacó? ¡¿Y dónde está Saya?— el chico se levantó, gritando el nombre de Saya y buscándola por todo el departamento. Mao fue tras él hasta alcanzarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

—Saya no está. Se fue. Y no sabemos quién te atacó. Cuando te encontramos estabas herido, como si algo te hubiese atravesado— le explicó la joven, pero sus palabras poco sirvieron para calmar al chico.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?—

—No lo sabemos. Ella estaba contigo, y cuando despertaste, ya no estaba. Supongo que saltó del balcón— comentó Lewis. El hecho de saber que Saya había estado con ellos le dio a Kai cierta esperanza de que en cualquier momento su hermana volvería, pero el asunto de que saliera huyendo no lo convencía demasiado.

Al menos la había encontrado.

—Ahora, gracias a eso, abajo está lleno de policías— dijo David con gesto irritado.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió Julia.

—Al parecer Saya tenía hambre—

* * *

Cuando Hagi salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión se sorprendió un poco del poco movimiento que parecía haber en ella. Si lo pensaba bien, la mansión era muy grande, y como había pocos habitantes (muy ocupados, por cierto) generalmente el lugar podía encontrarse bastante vacío.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto por ahí a Amshel? Bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera topárselo. Tampoco había rastros de Solomon (tampoco quería verlo ni en pintura), y Nathan tampoco parecía estar por el lugar. Le daba la sensación de que había otro Caballero por ahí, pero no podía ser. Karl estaba muerto y James también, así que atribuyó esa idea a pura paranoia.

Y paranoico como estaba, sabía que tenía que despejar su mente o se volvería loco (o cometería alguna estupidez, en todo caso, que por cierto ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre), así que a pesar de que la mansión estaba en completo silencio y aquello era un poco tétrico, Hagi se dirigió a la biblioteca. No tenía pensado leer ningún libro, no tenía ánimos, sólo quería estar solo y pensar (o no pensar) las cosas lo más aisladamente posible que pudiera, sin tener que dejar completamente sola a Saya, además, la visión de los opacos lomos de los libros acomodados con pulcritud en estantes y el aroma de las hojas siempre resultaba algo reconfortante. Al menos quería tener la sensación de orden a su alrededor.

Mientras recorría uno de los pasillos, el sonido de las ventanas siendo continuamente golpeadas lo distrajo. Los cristales estaban siendo azotados por un potente viento y parecía que iban a romperse en cualquier instante. Tan inmerso estaba en su cabeza que había comenzado a llover desde hacia rato y él ni se había percatado. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes atiborraban toda la vista y a pesar de que apenas era poco más de medio día, parecía como si estuviera apunto de anochecer.

Se alejó de la ventana y retomó su camino, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Diva, caminando en la dirección contraria a él. Parecía muy relajada e incluso feliz, y para su alivio no le mandaba miradas coquetas ni nada por estilo. Sólo mantenía una sonrisa despreocupada, infantil, pero en cierta forma sutil, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hagi tampoco se acobardó y siguió su camino aunque fuera, en algún momento, a tener que pasar lado a un lado de la chica, y no tenía pensado darse la media vuelta como un cobarde o sacarle la vuelta, y claro, como él tenía la costumbre de caminar rápido, no tardó mucho tiempo en pasar a un lado de ella. Por un momento pensó que casi lo deseaba.

Terrible idea para sus nervios al punto del desgarre.

—Qué lluvia, ¿no?— le dijo Diva cuando pasó junto a él, como si fuera cualquier desconocido que se le cruzara en la calle, sin embargo también lo miró de una manera extraña que Hagi no quiso ni supo interpretar. Pensó que sólo estaba jugando. Él no le contestó y ambos siguieron su camino, aunque el Caballero se sorprendió de que la chica no… insistiera, en cualquiera cosa, o se burlara, ¡o algo! Fue una completa –y hasta amable- indiferencia. No sabía si eso lo dejaba tranquilo o más bien algo perturbado, tal vez hasta ofendido.

Parecía que Diva poseía un don natural para matar de la incertidumbre a las personas y moldearlas a su gusto… o tal vez lo hacia a propósito, sólo para, muchas veces, no hacer nada al final. De todas formas el Caballero pudo respirar aliviado cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, y entre tanto, le fue inevitable voltear hacia atrás esperando ver a Diva de espaldas, aun caminando hacia el lado contrario, pero ya no estaba; tal vez se había metido a alguna habitación o en algún otro corredor. Le restó importancia y se apresuró a llegar a la biblioteca.

Una vez que estuvo ahí fue y se tiró en uno de los sillones, respirando entrecortadamente, como si estuviese llegando de una ardua carrera. Apenas se dio cuenta de que había disminuido su respiración desde que se encontró con Diva en el pasillo. Se preguntó por qué lo hizo (no era la gran cosa) pero le restó importancia y a los pocos instantes se recuperó, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a recorrer los estantes sin ningún interés de leer en ese momento, pero se encontró con que sentía una súbita curiosidad por saber qué libros pudiera haber ahí, aunque le parecería más posible encontrarse con un pasadizo secreto o alguna cosa así. Al final no encontró nada de eso, era una simple biblioteca, bastante grande y lo que debían ser paredes, estaban tapizadas desde el piso hasta el techo por estantes de madera finamente trabajados, atiborrados de libros. Muchos de ellos eran enciclopedias de medicina, fisiología, biología, anatomía, zoología, historia y economía. Como era de esperarse, todos los libros estaban acomodados por categoría y orden alfabético. También había varios estantes reservado para la literatura.

Por lo que Hagi vio rápidamente en los títulos de los lomos, se trataban de novelas clásicas en su mayoría, casi no había best sellers y casi nada de literatura contemporánea. También había libros en distintos idiomas. Francés e inglés en su mayoría, y en menor medida en alemán y ruso.

Pero había algo fuera de lugar. Leyendo los títulos sólo por encima, se encontró en medio de las enciclopedias de zoología un libro bastante delgado, imposible de que se tratase de un libro especializado. Hagi, frunciendo el ceño, lo tomó lleno de curiosidad, porque además, si se trataba de una novela, no parecía ser clásica, y por lo que vio en el lomo el libro, estaba escrito en español, y no fue defraudado porque cuando vio el titulo en la tapa y lo abrió pudo comprobar que todo el libro estaba escrito en ese idioma.

Antes de volver a hojearlo leyó el nombre del autor, pero antes de eso su atención se centró en la portada; era un paisaje gris y ligeramente nublado, y hacia la mitad de la imagen estaba la fotografía de una masa apretada de paraguas negros, con un paraguas mucho más grande, de color rojo, abarcando casi todo el ancho de la tapa y sobresaliendo muy por encima de sus oscuros hermanos. El nombre del autor, "Óscar de la Borbolla", estaba escrito en lo alto de la tapa, en letras pequeñas y amarillas sobre el titulo, este ultimo en letras más grandes y blancas, y guiándose por el poco conocimiento que tenía del español y la ventaja de que era muy parecido al inglés, pudo traducir que el libro se llamaba "La libertad de ser distinto", o algo así. Nunca había escuchado nada sobre ese escritor ni mucho menos de ese libro, pero su primera impresión fue que se trataba de alguna cosa relacionada con filosofía, o tal vez sólo era una novela de rebeldía.

Abrió el libro y se encontró con la fotografía a color del autor. Era un hombre más o menos grande que llevaba con dignidad el paso de los años; aun no tenía demasiadas canas en su cabello y barba, sin embargo ya sufría los estragos de la calvicie. Usaba unos lentes grandes y parecía muy cómodo en su lugar, con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro, como si no se hubiera percatado de que le habían tomado la fotografía en ese instante. Hagi se preguntó cómo se habría visto él mismo si hubiese podido llegar a esa edad.

Por lo que pudo entender de la descripción bajo la fotografía, el autor era mexicano y ya había escrito varios libros de filosofía en forma de narrativa o algo parecido. Le dio la impresión de que su estilo era tal vez un poco extravagante y que recurría mucho al humor negro, que explicaba las cosas sin patetismos; era de esperarse, no sabía por qué, quizá por su cara o la sonrisa de despreocupación en su rostro. Si supiera leer bien el español, probablemente le gustaría, o tal vez no, quizá porque sentiría que un completo desconocido le estaba echando en cara su propio patetismo y autocompasión con cosas tan diminutas y cotidianas como significativas, como si hubiese un montón de espías a su alrededor.

Hagi sacudió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a hojear el libro, y contrario a lo que él había creído, no se trataba de filosofía, o tal vez sí, no podía estar seguro ni fiarse de su pobre conocimiento del idioma, pero al parecer el autor había separado en distintas categorías cosas e historias que suelen pasar en la vida cotidiana, en su mayoría a modo de experiencias propias, relacionándolas con conceptos como "ventanas", "espejos" y "laberintos". No sabía con qué fin, y aunque a primera vista aquellos conceptos parecían cosas sin relevancia, para Hagi, quien había tenido tiempo de sobra para observar no sólo el mundo sino también sus detalles, sabía que hasta la más minima e insignificante cosa podía tener una historia que contar.

El Caballero eligió una categoría al azar, y cayó en la de los laberintos; intentó leer lo primero con lo que se topó, en la pagina 21, cuya anécdota estaba clasificada con el numero siete. El esfuerzo que le estaba costando traducir mentalmente lo mejor posible el idioma había hecho que se olvidara de los asuntos que lo habían abrumado todo el día. Desafortunadamente no tenía un diccionario español-inglés cerca.

"_Una vez me senté en la banca de un parque —como Augusto Pérez, el personaje de Unamuno—"_

La primera oración y al leer el nombre de Augusto Pérez y Unamuno, Hagi recordó que esa novela (o _nivola_, como la llamaba personalmente el autor), si bien no la había leído, sí sabía de qué iba. Si mal no recordaba, a principios del siglo pasado, la novela se presentaba como una alternativa a la novela realista, y trataba sobre un personaje de ficción, Augusto Pérez, que se rebela contra su autor, el mismo Miguel de Unamuno, a que este lo trate como un títere incapaz de manejar su vida a su antojo, como un simple ente de ficción. Al final, tratándose de alguien que lucha contra el determinismo divino pero que acaba aceptando el destino que se le ha marcado.

"_Una vez me senté en la banca de un parque —como Augusto Pérez, el personaje de Unamuno— a esperar a que pasara un perro para irme tras él; estaba decidido a seguirlo sin importar que fuese hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha: quería ver lo que me deparaba el azar. Al cabo de una hora me sentí aburrido, no había pasado ningún perro y para colmo comenzó a llover. Sin pensarlo, corrí a guarecerme debajo de un alero al que también llegó una mujer cuyo rostro me resultó atractivo y familiar; nuestras sonrisas se cruzaron. Qué lluvia, dijo ella, y yo asentí. ¿No conocemos?, le pregunté, y me miró tratando de reconocerme. Creo que sí, pero no recuerdo de cuándo, dijo, y en un instante me cruzó por la cabeza toda una vida de desgracias con ella. Yo sí me acuerdo, respondí con un tono cortante: nos conocemos pero no del pasado, sino del futuro y, hasta donde pude ver, más vale que no nos metamos en este laberinto. Ella me miró extrañada y yo, dándole la espalda, me entregué a la lluvia sin despedirme siquiera. Fue una premonición o un disparate, no lo sé; de lo que estoy seguro es de que el azar me había tendido una trampa y de que, al menos esa vez, conseguí liberarme."_

Decir que Hagi entendió poco, se quedaba corto. Estaba seguro que no era algo incomprensible, pero al parecer sabía menos español del que creía y después de todo no era tan similar al inglés como se decía. Siempre sí existían muchas diferencias entre las palabras, a pesar de ser los mismos caracteres, a excepción de unas cuantas palabras que podían adivinarse por lógica su significado al inglés. Dentro de todo, Hagi creyó que había entendido más o menos, muy poco la verdad, el tema que trataba el pequeño escrito, pero sin una traducción decente le fue imposible saber qué decía exactamente… aunque tenía la sensación de que había algo entre sus líneas que realmente le interesaría y que además era importante, aunque no sabía qué podría ser ni por qué sentía aquello.

Tenía que confesar que mientras intentaba leerlo y cada que lograba adivinar el significado de alguna palabra, un escalofrío lo recorría, como si lo estuviesen amenazando o… dándole una advertencia.

—Debo estar paranoico— pensó una vez más el Caballero, atribuyendo nuevamente sus pensamientos a los recientes eventos a los cuales le era imposible ser indiferente. Demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Hasta él tenía un límite, y ese límite estaba siendo superado desde hacia tiempo.

De todas maneras se preguntó qué haría en esa biblioteca un libro en español, si ninguno de sus habitantes lo hablaba, al menos no que él supiera. Casi de manera automática (tenía esa costumbre) fue a fijarse en los detalles sobre el libro, y su sorpresa no fue poca cuando se encontró con el dato de que la impresión del libro había sido en agosto del año 2010.

Frunció el ceño, sumamente confundido. Casi se le cae el libro de las manos. A menos que de pronto hubiese perdido la orientación del tiempo, él estaba seguro de que estaban en el año 2007. Faltaban tres años para el 2010. Imposible que apareciera un libro con una fecha de impresión del futuro, claro, a menos que se tratase de una especie de señal… pero la idea de inmediato le pareció absurda. Él no era un hombre que recurriera a exóticas teorías poco objetivas ni concretas, o sin una explicación lógica. Seguramente se trataba de un error de impresión o algo por el estilo. Hasta la cosa más rara podía tener una explicación.

Además, si se trataba de una señal del futuro, era bastante absurda, e incluso un poco tramposa y cínica, porque ni siquiera podía leer correctamente lo que ahí decía, pensó restándose culpa, aunque al hacer eso un sentimiento de desconfianza y cosquilleante angustia le hizo sentir el estomago agujerado.

Quién quiera que estuviera mandándole esas advertencias o avisos, era un tramposo y abusivo, y seguramente se estaba burlando de él. En fin, que se fuera al diablo, después de todo aquello sólo era un disparate de su cabeza.

Hagi tuvo la tentación de dejar el libro en su lugar, pero la curiosidad lo picaba, en parte porque hasta ahora era lo que más había logrado alejarlo de sus problemas, decisiones y pocas o nulas opciones. Luego se encargaría de traducirlo y saber qué demonios decía. La idea absurda de que se trataba de una señal no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Después de todo estaba en Nueva York. Podía conseguir en cualquier biblioteca un libro español-inglés o pedirle ayuda a alguien que hablase ambos idiomas. Al final de cuentas había muchos inmigrantes de países de habla hispana que podían darle una traducción más rápida y probablemente más correcta que buscar palabra por palabra en un diccionario y tratar de acomodarlas en oraciones lógicas.

Se guardó el libro dentro del saco y ahí se quedó, pero nunca se acordó de buscar un traductor hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Ugh, soy un asco. Sí, sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero esta vez no fue por hacerme pendeja con arreglar el capitulo. Me tuve que salir de la universidad (aunque regresaré el próximo enero) así que creo me deprimí un poco. Me afectó más de lo que esperaba pero ya me estoy recuperando, y como parte de esa "recuperación" viene también el echarle más ganas a mis fics.**

**Pero no los voy a aburrir con mi vida personal. Vayamos al capitulo. Lo más importante que aclarar, la escena de Hagi y el libro. Sé que suena un poco extraño y que pareciera que le ando haciendo publicidad a México xD (y no se crean, en estos días no estoy nada orgullosa de mi país, con eso de que ganó el candidato a presidente más idiota y rata de todos). Como sea, Óscar de la Borbolla es un filosofo, ensayista, poeta y escritor mexicano, para mi, uno de los mejores que tiene México, que no hace mucho tiempo escribió este libro del que hablo "La libertad de ser distinto". Cuando lo leí y vi precisamente el fragmento de la categoría de "Laberintos", no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en la situación de Diva y Hagi y me pareció perfecta, no sólo para ellos, sino para algo muy importante que sucederá al final de esta historia y que, no sólo eso, me incluye un poco. Digamos que ahora sí me voy a poner narcisista y omnipotente pero sin ser tan pesada y odiosa xD (eso sí, no me crean capaz de ser tan idiota como para incluir una Mary Sue o un OC, que tengo mi dignidad, joder). **

**Ya, la cosa es que es que esa parte del libro de Óscar de la Borbolla que incluí en el capitulo, trata sobre los distintos laberintos en los que nos perdemos a lo largo de nuestras vidas, ya sea un laberinto con una persona o el laberinto de vivir en una ciudad monstruosamente grande como la Ciudad de México, en pocas palabras habla de la perversidad de los laberintos; la cosa es que el texto en cuestión habla de un hombre que movido por el puro azar voluntario, se encuentra con esta mujer extrañamente familiar, y en un destello ya sea a causa de un disparate o una premonición, imagina toda una vida de desgracias con esa mujer con la cual se encuentra y a la que conoce, pero del futuro; el destino, que sabemos es caprichoso y perverso, le tiende una trampa con el afán de hacerlo entrar a ese laberinto, sin embargo el protagonista se da cuenta a tiempo de eso y lo evita. Algo parecido sucede con Hagi hacia Diva.**

**Ya lo había dicho antes, en una historia, el autor es el único Dios, y a veces hasta el Diablo de la historia que se va formando entre sus manos, y al mismo tiempo se convierte en el destino omnipotente y autoritario de los desvalidos personajes que no pueden hacer nada. Otra semejanza con lo que quiero explicar es con la novela de Unamuno, "Niebla" que cita el personaje de Óscar, donde Augusto Pérez se ve forzado a aceptar el destino que le tiene preparado Unamuno. Lo mismo hago yo con Hagi y compañía. Por otro lado, yo, como soy tan buena gente y al mismo tiempo cuando quiero, una perra, lo que hago con Hagi al incluir este libro y precisamente ese texto en el capitulo, es mandarle una "señal" o advertencia de lo que le pasará si no se pone las pilas, aunque de todas maneras no puede hacer nada y con eso reafirmo su nula cantidad de opciones para salir del lío en el que se ha metido.**

**¿Por qué razón es un libro, precisamente, de un escritor mexicano, en español y además impreso de una fecha del futuro? Eso porque yo ya tengo la historia terminada en mi cabeza, sé bien lo que haré con Hagi y los demás personajes y no tienen escapatoria a menos que yo cambié de opinión (que eso NO pasará). En mi egolatría, yo soy el destino al cual responden los personajes y también soy la arquitecta de su destino o de su desgracia, así que le mando esta advertencia del futuro, esta analogía entre él y Diva y el hombre del texto y la mujer de la lluvia, esta advertencia a Hagi de que es mejor no meterse en ese laberinto, pero como también soy tramposa, se lo mando todo de manera absurda, cínica, burlona, por supuesto, para que no entienda nada y no pueda evitar su destino, pero al mismo tiempo para culparlo por sus propias y malas decisiones y no ser solamente yo la perra de esta historia, sino, en pocas palabras, también dejarlo a él como un idiota (porque lo amo).**

**Lo que yo considero como la mayor analogía, es el hecho de que el protagonista de Óscar conoce a esta mujer pero del futuro; lo mismo sucede, pero indirectamente, con Hagi y Diva. Hagi conoce a Saya desde niño, la gemela de Diva, y sin darse cuenta, es así como también la conoce a ella. En cierto modo Hagi, através de Saya, "conoce" a Diva, pero en el futuro, y es gracias a su automática relación con las gemelas cuando su destino es marcado y entonces sí, cae en la perversidad del laberinto. En fin, todo es una analogía entre la relación de Diva y Hagi y lo que haré con ellos, y con lo que sucede en el texto de Óscar de la Borbolla y lo que pudo no haber sucedido, y lo que pudo haberse evitado, y finalmente la dinámica a la que recurre Unamuno en su novela "Niebla". Es una especie de triangulo. Espero haberme explicado bien, mis ideas suelen ser un poco caóticas pero ya saben, cualquier duda o pregunta, sólo mándenme un review y yo con gusto les contesto a detalle. **

**Con respecto a lo demás, no tengo nada más que aclarar, la policía se metió un poco, por ahora no será tan importante, pero sí lo será un poco más al final. **

**Y por cierto, si tienen la oportunidad de leer a Óscar de la Borbolla, se los recomiendo muchísimo. Estoy segura de que les va a encantar; yo, entre tanto, espero que Óscar JAMÁS se encuentre con esto por Internet, me moriría de la vergüenza. **

**Gracias a todos los que me han leído y aguantado hasta estas alturas, a quienes me mandan reviews, a los nuevos lectores y a los que aun me insisten con seguir la historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias, gracias a ustedes ya llegué a los 402 reviews!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev. **


	55. La Era de Diva

**La Era de Diva**

—¡Carajo, qué lluvia!— exclamó uno de los policías, a unos metros de la escena y cubriéndose de la lluvia con un periódico, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Como pudieron, los hombres más robustos se agruparon y levantaron sobre el área principal una estructura de metal cubierta con gruesas lonas, para evitar que la lluvia contaminara la escena, aunque era imposible detener su recorrido en los charcos que se formaban y corrían en pequeños pero constantes torrentes por las grietas y desviaciones en el asfalto del callejón, mojando lo que había quedado del cadáver, y probablemente perdiendo importantes pistas. La única ventaja fue que gracias a la lluvia, la gente comenzó a disiparse y a salir corriendo, tratando de cubrirse. Kai llevaba un rato asomado en la ventana, escondiéndose entre las cortinas. Abajo, en la calle, las patrullas cerraban el paso y los policías iban y venían.

—¿Estás diciendo que esto lo provocó Saya?— inquirió Julia, acercándose a David y rompiendo el silencio.

—Cuando bajé a buscarla sólo encontré el cuerpo del portero. No hay que usar mucho la imaginación para saber quién fue— ante la respuesta, sin aviso alguno Kai se abalanzó furioso sobre el militar. David no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quedó un poco sorprendido, porque la fuerza y la rapidez con la cual Kai lo empujó casi lo tira al suelo, aunque se mantuvo impávido.

—¡Saya no pudo hacer eso!— afirmaba el descolocado muchacho mientras jaloneaba a David por el cuello de la camisa. El hombre, indignado por el gesto, se lo quitó de encima bruscamente. Lewis ya se preparaba para detener una próxima pelea, donde ahora, con Kai convertido en Caballero, temía por la vida del rubio... y por la del muchacho.

—Saya saltó. Te aseguro que quedó malherida, sin contar que se encontraba muy inestable. Era de esperarse que el hambre y la presión la obligaran a atacar— respondió David. Kai frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada. Muy a su pesar, había que reconocer que David tenía razón. Jamás pensó que Saya fuera a atacar alguna vez a otro humano. Pensó que eso era cosa del pasado.

—No olvides que Saya sigue siendo un quiróptero, Kai— dijo con firmeza David —Y ahora eres su Caballero.

—Saya es mi hermana— espetó el muchacho, pero muy en el fondo sabía que se engañaba —¿Y qué se supone que haga?— murmuró después, con gesto decaído, caminando por la sala —No sé nada de... ser un Caballero—

—Bueno, no es como si fueras el primero. Un par de Caballeros seguro tuvieron que aprender a usar sus habilidades por si mismos— dijo Lewis, acercándose a Kai y poniéndole una mano en el hombro como gesto de apoyo —No es nada del otro mundo, y ahora que Saya parece tentada a volver, porque seguro que lo hará, podrías pedirle ayuda a Hagi— el moreno estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero entonces Kai abrió los ojos como un demente, su boca y cejas se torcieron y su gesto se vio invadido por una furia impotente, mientras se alejaba de Lewis.

—¡Hagi! ¡Ese maldito!— exclamó Kai hecho una furia, dejando a los presentes confusos —Ni siquiera me lo menciones. Él es el culpable de todo esto— agregó sin pensarlo mucho, pero cuando quiso encontrar una respuesta a su afirmación, su mente quedó en blanco. Tenía una sensación extraña donde creía Hagi estaba involucrado, pero no podía recordar de qué se trataba exactamente.

—No empieces otra vez con el cuento de que es aliado de Diva— se apresuró a decir Mao, pero el chico la interrumpió.

—No, no me refiero a eso— por un momento Kai pareció calmarse, como si intentara recordar algo —No sé por qué pero… si antes Hagi no me daba buena espina, ahora menos. Tengo un mal recuerdo de él, pero no sé de dónde, ni de cuándo—

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— dijo Lewis —Anoche Saya llegó sin Hagi, ¿verdad?—

—Mao, ¿anoche en el club, viste a Hagi?— le preguntó Julia.

—No, no lo vi, y si me lo topé seguro que usaba un muy bien disfraz, aunque conociéndolo, dudo mucho que haya ido con Saya a ese lugar— contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso explicaría por qué Saya estaba sin él— afirmó David.

—¡No, no! ¡¿Acaso todos están ciegos?!— gritó de pronto Kai —A estas alturas deberían ya haberse dado cuenta de que Hagi no es quien creen que es—

* * *

El cuerpo del hombre desangrado había sido retirado de la escena un buen rato atrás y ahora estaban tomando todas y cada una de las cosas que podían encontrar, guardándolas en pequeñas bolsas herméticas y frascos esterilizados. La lluvia se había intensificado pero no había viento, para fortuna del cuerpo policial, que ya estaba conectando el caso del asesinato y el supuesto intento de suicidio con los crímenes de la Vampiresa de Nueva York, debido a las semejanzas en las heridas que le causaron la muerte a la víctima.

Un hombre de mediana edad tartamudeaba frente a un policía mientras era interrogado por este. Habían tenido que conseguirle un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua para que lograra calmarse y hablar. Era compañero del hombre asesinado. Era uno de los testigos que había logrado ver más o menos de cerca a la chica que había saltado.

—¿Ella vive aquí?— lo interrogó el policía, con lápiz y cuaderno en mano.

—No, nunca la había visto— respondió el hombre mirando atentamente el vaso de agua, un poco ido.

—¿La vio de cerca?—

—Más o menos, no tanto—

—¿Puede darme una descripción física?— preguntó el policía, listo para anotar.

—Bueno… eso creo. Era joven, eso seguro. No la vi de cerca pero no creo que llegara siquiera a los veinte años— hizo una pausa, tratando de recordarla más detalladamente —Era delgada, un poco morena. Cabello negro, corto. No puedo decirle con seguridad de qué color eran sus ojos, pero yo creo que eran cafés—

—¿La vio saltar?— preguntó el policía.

—La vi caer. Yo estaba aquí dentro haciendo una llamada y de pronto sólo vi que algo cayó. Al principio no supe qué era, quedé paralizado, pero segundos después me di cuenta de que era una persona. No pude reaccionar ni llamar a una ambulancia—

—¿La joven estaba herida?—

—Eso seguro. Al principio pensé que estaba muerta, pero entonces la chica se movió. Se levantó como atolondrada, pero vi claramente como una de sus piernas se torcía y comenzó a sangrar. Lo raro es que casi de inmediato se puso más o menos de pie y medio se arrastró, muy rápido, la verdad. Fue entonces cuando mi compañero la siguió— dijo, intentado que el temblor en su mandíbula no lo hiciera confundir las palabras y los recuerdos.

El policía anotó lo más importante en su libreta, le preguntó un par de cosas más, si recordaba cómo estaba vestida y otros detalles, pero como uno de los pocos testigos de la escena, sería una fuente de información importante y debían llevarlo a la comisaría. El hombre aceptó de buena gana y aun temblando un poco se metió a una de las patrullas. Estaba como en blanco y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la muerte de su compañero. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar o algo. La situación era casi bizarra.

—El compañero del portero dice haber visto de lejos a la chica que saltó. ¿Lo llevamos con nosotros, verdad?— le murmuró el policía a su jefe.

—Claro, claro que sí—

—Y… ¿usted de qué cree que se traté todo esto?— inquirió con un gesto de intriga y un tono de sospecha que todos los que se habían encargado de la emergencia ya tenían en mente.

—Pues una chica que salta desde una gran altura y sobrevive de milagro, y el hombre que intenta ayudarla aparece muerto y ni rastro de la chica… es bastante extraño—

* * *

No le prestaron mucha atención a Kai cuando comenzó a acusar a Hagi nuevamente. Al chico le daba la impresión de que el Caballero (aquel Caballero que ahora, por default, se había convertido en una especie de compañero) parecía estar protegido por una barrera invisible que hacia que la gente pensara que no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca; sin ser un santo, pero tampoco sin ser malvado, e incluso era más fácil imaginarlo con un destello de maldad que como un traidor a su reina. La seriedad, la extrema formalidad y los sacrificios que había hecho a lo largo de su vida le había conferido con el tiempo la idea que todos tenían de él: que no era más que un hombre que dedicaba su existencia a la existencia de Saya, ni más ni menos. No había razón para desconfiar de un hombre el cual tenía como única meta la seguridad de Saya, ya fuera por otras razones más personales o por una cuestión de sangre y fidelidad, o tal vez ambas. Eso era lo de menos.

Era una buena justificación, pero Kai no estaba convencido. Nunca le había gustado la forma en la que a veces sorprendía a Hagi mirando a Saya, y si conocía un poco de ello, no le extrañaría que el Caballero sintiera algo más por Saya que un simple deseo de servidumbre hacia ella. El amor, si es que existía en este caso, podía ser muy traicionero, y era un hecho que el amor había llevado a la locura a más de uno. Era joven, pero no estúpido, y en los últimos dos años había pasado por un sinfín de cosas que ahora lo hacían sospechar de todo y no creerse de lo primero que tuviera enfrente. Era por eso que Hagi no le daba confianza.

—¡Pero…!— intentó insistir Kai, pero David lo interrumpió.

—La policía no tardará en llegar. Comenzarán a interrogar a los habitantes del edificio para determinar de dónde exactamente saltó Saya—

—Puede ser un poco problemático cuando vean que no hay ningún parentesco entre nosotros— comentó Lewis.

—¿Y Saya? ¿Qué hacemos con Saya? ¿Qué diremos?— preguntó Okamura, visiblemente angustiado.

—Que no sabemos nada de la chica que saltó, pero como los demás habitantes del edificio tampoco saben nada, probablemente nosotros seremos los más sospechosos— contestó David —Así que los quiero tranquilos, sobretodo a ti, Kai— agregó, mirando directamente al chico.

* * *

Al final, su testigo fue de ayuda, pero tampoco tanta como creían. El hombre aseguraba haberse quedado paralizado al ver a la chica caer al suelo. Nueva York era una ciudad problemática pero no todos los días ves a alguien saltar de un edificio. La descripción que dio de la chica fue un tanto escasa, pero precisa. Aun no podían determinar si se trataba de alguien peligroso o sólo una chica trastornada, pero por ahora, la joven suicida era la única sospechosa. Por un momento tuvieron la teoría de que el hombre pudo haber sido víctima de cualquier delincuente o algún vagabundo trastornado con el cual desafortunadamente se topara en el callejón, pero las heridas eran demasiado inusuales y perturbadoras como para tratarse de un encuentro tan casual. No era un método improvisado. Después de la autopsia, se determinó que al cuerpo le faltaba una enorme cantidad de sangre, la cual había sido extraída aun con vida, y las mordidas en el cuello eran evidentes e incluso un poco salvajes. Esa clase de heridas y maneras de matar siempre pertenecían a asesinos en serie o criminales seriamente trastornados por delirios y fantasías. Los involucrados en el caso, ya acostumbrados a ver toda clase de barbaries, intercambian bromas de vampiros, zombies y apocalipsis.

A los oídos del dibujante llegó la descripción de la joven, el cual plasmo lo más fielmente posible al papel, para después ser pasado a una digitalización computarizada para darle más realismo. A pesar de las ventajas tecnológicas de la actualidad, no había muchas esperanzas. No sólo el crimen y la sospechosa eran extraños, las mismas pistas para encontrarla eran casi irreales.

—¿Así?— preguntó un policía a un lado de una computadora. En la pantalla, la imagen de la joven descrita tomó forma en una imagen tridimensional. Un rostro pequeño, rasgos finos y delicados, pómulos levantados y mejillas de joven. Cabello negro, corto y grandes ojos –presuntamente cafés- todo dentro de una tez ligeramente bronceada.

—Sí, sí, creo que así era— dijo el portero, cuando lo llamaron para corroborar la imagen.

La policía siguió investigando. Se encontraron cabellos negros en la escena del crimen y por supuesto, muestras de sangre, y al igual que en los anteriores asesinatos, cuando la sangre fue analizada, esta coincidió con la anterior… el único problema, y los médicos forenses no sabían cómo explicarlo, es que los estudios y análisis de sangre siempre resultaban "defectuosos". Estaban todos los componentes y bases en la sangre, y al principio los resultados eran normales, pero cuando los análisis estaban por terminar, siempre aparecía un "_quinto elemento_" que, ante los estudios, siempre resultaba como desconocido, algo sin precedentes, lo cual sólo aumentaba el enigma de la identidad del asesino. Más de uno ya no se preguntaba "¿quién era?" sino "¿qué es?". Aunque la sangre fue analizada en tres laboratorios diferentes e incluso mandada a otros estados, uno más sofisticado que el anterior, el resultado era siempre el mismo. El cabello también coincida con el encontrado en las anteriores escenas, pero tampoco existía registro alguno. Lo único que difería entre el intento de suicido y el asesinato, con los demás crímenes, eran los patrones dentales y las huellas digitales, aunque ambos eran en extremo parecidos.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que se trate de dos asesinos?— se preguntó en voz alta uno de los investigadores, mirando atentamente la imagen de la joven.

—Asesinas, querrás decir— lo corrigió uno de sus compañero —Puede ser; las descripciones anteriores de la sospechosa, así como las evidencias encontradas, difieren con la chica más reciente. Los primeros asesinatos apuntan a una joven de cabello largo, y según lo que nos dijeron los testigos, la chica tenía ojos azules, no cafés. También difieren los patrones dentales y las huellas, aunque son muy parecidos, sobretodo los dientes—

—¿Entonces? Existe la posibilidad de que se haya cortado el cabello, o de que estuviera usando antes extensiones o una peluca. También lo de los ojos puede arreglarse con unas lentillas—

—¿Y las huellas, y los dientes?—

—¿Y si nos estamos equivocando? Tal vez la chica que saltó no tenía nada que ver y sólo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados—

—De todas formas es muy extraño. ¿Crees que alguien podría sobrevivir a una caída como esa? Puede ser, claro, pero una joven herida, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que no pertenecía a la victima, no pudo haber ido muy lejos con semejante daño— por muchas conjeturas que intentaron hacer, analizar nuevamente las evidencias (que tratándose de alguien "normal" habrían sido muy útiles) y repasar nuevamente cada uno de los casos, que en total sumaban nueve, la policía de Nueva York no logró hallar una explicación completa. Sólo sabían que podían tratarse de dos mujeres, que los análisis de sangre no resultaban normales y que el modus operandi, aunque difería entre la Vampiresa de Nueva York y la nueva sospechosa, ambos compartían la característica en la forma de matar de los vampiros clásicos de las leyendas, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo parecían improvisados, casi hechos ahí mismo sin planeación alguna, otra diferencia con algunos de los casos de asesinos seriales más famosos de la historia.

Al final, al elaborar el perfil, concluyeron que se trataba probablemente de una, o dos asesinas, ambos entre quince y veinte años, con tendencias sádicas y probablemente con un fetichismo hacia el vampirismo y la sangre. Podían tratarse también de drogadictas impulsadas por algún delirio. Las marcas de colmillos encontrados en los cuellos destrozados de las victimas (que eran caninos mucho más largos y afilados que los normales) podían deberse a una prótesis artificial específicamente hecha para emular unos colmillos más parecidos a los de un animal. Aquello era una practica común entre los fanáticos del vampirismo, y pensando que se trataba de dos fetichistas, la policía acudió a los centros nocturnos de esa índole, investigó entre el selecto y subterráneo mundo de los juegos de rol y la subcultura gótica, tan asociada con el interés hacia lo vampírico, pero por más que buscaron, los integrantes no conocían a nadie con esas características y no pudieron dar gran información, ninguno de ellos tenía nada que ver; de hecho, la mayoría de ellos se trataban de profesionistas, gente completamente normal, algunos hasta con familia, veteranos en aquel ámbito, o novatos que comenzaban a explorar aquel mundo irreal, y todos tenían coartadas viables, lógicas y completamente ciertas. No eran más que personas a las que les gustaba salir un poco de la rutina y tomar otra cara los fines de semana, pero nada más.

Era en momentos como esos cuando la policía odiaba que todo el mundo pareciera bueno y decente.

Investigaron a los dentistas de la ciudad que pudieron haberse encargado de hacer una posible prótesis a las asesinas, pero entre los registros no encontraron a nadie fuera de lugar ni con las características de las sospechosas. Mientras, otro par de investigadores se había encargado de interrogar a todos los que vivían en el edificio de dónde pudo haber saltado la chica. Nadie parecía saber nada, sin embargo, los que resultaron más sospechosos fue un grupo que, no parecían ser amigos compartiendo un piso, ni familiares. Una doctora, un ex militar, un hombre de color amigo de estos dos, dos adolescentes asiáticos y un reportero igualmente oriental. Un grupo extraño, sin embargo, ninguno parecía saber nada, aunque los tenían en la mira.

La policía nuevamente se quedó sin más de donde buscar y con el caso abierto.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en Halloween. Saya no había salido de su habitación para nada, y pasaba mucho tiempo dormida. Sabía que su hibernación estaba por llegar y se le acababa el tiempo. Deseaba más que nada regresar al Escudo Rojo, pero no sabía cómo ni con qué cara iba a hacerlo, sin embargo era una decisión ya tomada. Saya iba a regresar a como diera lugar, pero no quería que su hermana se enterase. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar ante su abandono, así que decidió guardar silencio, y sospechaba que su hermana menor ya esperaba eso, porque no había ido a verla en todo ese tiempo. Saya prácticamente se había enclaustrado. Tampoco sabía nada de Solomon. Al único que había visto era a Hagi, y era reconfortante el saber que nuevamente volvía a vigilar su sueño, recargado contra la pared, observándola. Ahora con Kai convertido en su Caballero, Saya sentía que debía elegir entre su hermano adoptivo y su hermana de sangre. Su elección final era más que obvia. Tal vez no podía pertenecer del todo al mundo de los humanos, pero tampoco podía ser parte del mundo de su hermana, y si tenía que ser así, sinceramente prefería morir. Después de todo lo sucedido desde que había llegado a la mansión, su vida se había vuelto un caos aun mayor que antes, sólo que se trataba de un caos más intimo, más discreto, casi mudo, y aun así más intenso y angustioso. Aquello era una señal más que obvia que le decía que su lugar no era ahí. Su lugar era cualquiera donde se tuviera que matar a un quiróptero, junto a su espada.

Sí, había cometido un error, pero siempre se podía rectificar, ¿verdad? Había estado cansada, hastiada de la guerra, cansada de sufrir, y pensó que yéndose con su hermana, más no uniéndosele, podría tal vez hacerla entrar en razón y que olvidara su venganza, y así ella, Saya, también podría olvidar la suya. Tal vez las cosas no tenían porque ser tan drásticas ni tan extremas, pero Diva no parecía interesada, nunca lo había estado, y si era así, a Saya no le quedaba otra opción más que pelear. Fue un error gravísimo creer que no tenía porque ser así… un error grave porque gran parte de todo eso era su culpa. Era como querer lavarse las manos con más sangre.

¿Y cómo, por un momento, había olvidado todo lo que su hermana había hecho? La masacre en el Zoológico, los experimentos, las atrocidades y las muertes cometidas en su nombre y su sangre, la muerte de Riku… Saya estaba convencida de que a pesar de que su hermana no comprendía del todo, o no comprendía nada sobre el concepto del bien y del mal, de lo correcto o incorrecto, no era del todo su culpa. El verdadero villano aquí era Amshel, ni si quiera Diva o ella misma. Aquel hombre cruel había usado a Diva como un títere, la había manipulado para su propio beneficio, disfrazando aquella avaricia de conocimiento y esa obsesión hacia su hermana bajo un halo de amor casi paternal y fidelidad.

Después de todo su hermana no era la culpable, pero si Diva no se daba cuenta de ello, a Saya no le quedaba otra opción más que eliminar al origen de todo aquel mal. Saya era la culpable, pero el origen era Diva.

—Sigue siendo una serpiente; no me puedo detener hasta matarla— murmuró Saya.

—¿Serpiente?— una voz llamó su atención, haciéndola saltar sobre la cama y mirando con cierto temor a la dueña de aquella voz. Era Diva. ¿En qué momento había entrado a su habitación? Se preguntó Saya. No podía estar tan distraída.

—Creo que ya estás delirando, hermana. ¿Se acerca tu sueño?— preguntó la joven con gesto inocente, acercándose a ella y sentándose en la cama.

—Eso creo— contestó su hermana con voz débil.

—Qué lastima. A mi aun me falta un año. Este lugar se pondrá muy aburrido sin ti— le dijo con una sonrisa extraña. Saya desvió la mirada. Sabía que dentro de poco no estaría más en esa casa de locos.

—Diva…— susurró Saya, atrayendo la atención de su hermana.

—¿No te gustaría… no sé… terminar con todo esto?— inquirió con un claro tono de duda en la voz, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que lo que decía era una estupidez. Diva jamás podría encajar con los humanos, pero ante este pensamiento se forzó a pensar lo contrario. Diva no era más que una niña herida necesitada de amor y atención. Si los humanos se lo pudieron dar a ella, a Saya, a tal punto de hacerla sentir humana, ¿por qué no a su hermana? Tal vez la idea no era tan descabellada.

—¿A qué te refieres?— inquirió la ojiazul con gesto confuso.

—A… nada. Olvídalo— musitó Saya, suspirando cansada. Diva refunfuñó.

—Estás cansada. Bien, te dejaré dormir— contestó la chica levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, volvió a llamar a su hermana.

—Saya…— murmuró Diva, haciendo que su hermana la mirara —¿Me vas a abandonar, verdad?— la aludida abrió los ojos enormemente, casi con gesto de espanto. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera, o que lo sospechara? Cada día Saya se convencía más de que su hermana poseía habilidades que ella no.

—No, claro que no—

—Mentirosa— le espetó Diva con rencor infantil, saliendo de la habitación.

Saya tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Minutos después escuchó a su hermana cantar. Tuvo que taparse los oídos.

* * *

—Por esa cara, imagino que todo te salió mal— Solomon entró a la habitación acompañado de una sutil sonrisa, acercándose a Diva, quien caminaba lentamente por el salón de música.

—Vete al diablo, Solomon. Y no me interrumpas cuando canto— le espetó la joven con mala cara, deteniendo su interpretación.

—Creo que este plan no fue viable desde un principio. Creo que me dejé llevar también— murmuró el Caballero, sin importarle que la joven intentara continuar con su interpretación.

—Tengo que ensayar para el concierto— insistió ella, quien había desafinado en la última nota, cortesía de Solomon —Nathan ya me regañó por eso—

—Es obvio, Diva. Ni Hagi, ni Saya, tienen remedio. Están demasiado atados a su propio mundo, y ese mundo no es el tuyo. Tú igualmente estás muy atada al tuyo. Ninguno de los tres tiene remedio— Diva lo ignoró y siguió cantando —¿Qué sucedió esa noche? Tal parece que hiciste algo muy malo que dio al traste con todo, sin contar el hecho de que Hagi te rechazó, aunque no me has dicho los detalles, es algo que puedo notar, a juzgar por tu irritabilidad— la joven seguía sin prestarle atención, aunque era obvio que estaba atenta escuchando sus palabras e intentando concentrarse en su canto. Ya había tenido un par de fallos desde que Solomon comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué esperabas, Diva? Saya es muy diferente a ti, y Hagi está demasiado enamorado de ella—

—¿Cómo tú?— le espetó la joven, deteniéndose una vez más.

—Creo que… es un empate, aunque admito mi derrota ante él, por ahora. Como dije antes, me dejé llevar. Saya ha sufrido demasiado, y yo no quería eso—

—Yo creo que ni siquiera estás enamorado de mi hermana, cómo tanto pregonas. ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor?— contestó bruscamente la joven con tono infantil.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de él?—

—Yo también lo he pasado mal, y si Saya sufre es por su culpa—

—Entonces ambas están atadas por el mismo lazo familiar de rencor. Son difíciles de romper, Diva, sino es que imposible. Sé que tu intención, al principio, parecía noble, pero en ti no cabe nada de eso— Diva lo ignoró nuevamente y retomó el canto, pero Solomon aun no terminaba, y la siguió —¿Qué pretendías, eh, Diva? ¿Destruir a Saya?—

—Tal vez, tal vez no, eso depende—

—Eres muy ambigua—

—Ah, claro, y Saya es un mar en calma, lívida como una santa— escupió sarcásticamente la joven —Si tanto la quieres, deberías tomarla a la fuerza y hacer que engendre un hijo—

—¿Tal y cómo lo intentaste con Hagi?— contestó Solomon, imperturbable —Aunque supongo que no se dejó como tú esperabas. Te dejó con el vientre vacio—

—¡Cállate!— exclamó su reina, iracunda, mientras se volvía hacia Solomon con un gesto deforme de furia, golpeándolo en la mejilla. Solomon se quedó un momento paralizado. Se llevó una mano al rostro, al lugar golpeado, y sintió un par de rasguños lo suficientemente profundos como para emanar unas gotitas de sangre.

—Mi cara…— murmuró, casi indignado. Se miró las manos, las yemas de los dedos ligeramente coloreadas de rojo. Sintió después las heridas cerrarse, y después miró a Diva. La joven estaba furiosa. Tenía las cejas retorcidas, la mirada intensamente azul, penetrante, mientras apretaba los dientes. Solomon endureció su mirada.

—Ya no quiero nada contigo, Diva. Haz lo que quieras— espetó con desdén mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

—¡Pues muy bien! ¡Tú también has lo que quieras, idiota!— vociferó ella mientras lo veía salir. Solomon ni siquiera volteó a verla por última vez, pero Diva lo despidió con un presagio perturbador. —Espero que mueras en manos de Saya— murmuró con voz grave mirando cómo Solomon cerraba la puerta. El Caballero se detuvo un momento, pero no dijo nada, y terminó por irse.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Diva se arrojó sobre un sofá y hundió el rostro entre los suaves cojines. Sus ojos se inundaron pero no alcanzó a llorar. Poco a poco todos la abandonaban.

Y todo por culpa de Saya.

* * *

**Creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar y eso me pone feliz (bueno, sólo fue un mes, hay veces en que tardo hasta dos o tres meses xD), y es bastante curioso porque, personalmente, este capítulo me aburrió un poco. No digo que sea malo (o no sé ustedes xD) aunque tampoco me dejó del todo satisfecha, pero creo que eso de ver CSI y Criminal Minds no me ha ayudado para lograr darle el toque de tensión e intriga que suelen tener los asuntos policíacos y los crímenes, lo digo porque honestamente no tengo idea de cómo haya quedado la intervención de la policía en el capitulo. Creo que hasta ustedes se aburrieron, pero bueno, era necesario ponerlos porque más hacia el final la policía va a adquirir un poquito de protagonismo, aunque no les daré final feliz.**

**Y con lo demás, como ven, Saya ha decidido abandonar a Diva, y ahora también la ha abandonado Solomon. La chica ya ha tenido su auge, es hora de tirar abajo la Era de Diva y empezar a darle problemas a todo el mundo, es por eso que así llamé a este capítulo; lo veo como el comienzo del fin de la "era" de Diva. Y por cierto, lo que más odié de este capítulo fue mencionar tanto lo de la Vampiresa de Nueva York. En su momento el apodo me pareció genial, pero ahora lo odio xD pero ni modo, ya no puedo cambiarlo (como quiera sé que para cuando termine este fic, lo odiaré con toda el alma xD). **

**Bueno, me retiro, y una vez más, gracias a todos los que me leen y me han acompañado hasta este punto. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
